Fire Emblem Fates Consequences
by Quasar's Junkbox
Summary: An alternate re-telling of Fire Emblem Fates. A fourth path has opened for the young Princess Corrin to end the war between two kingdoms from another in the shadows. But on this path lies, new events, new foes, and horrifying powers she would only find in her nightmares. After all, with every choice, comes consequences. Rated M for gore, violence, horror/thriller, and adult themes.
1. Book 1: The 4th Choice

**The following is a non-profit, fan-based retelling of Fire Emblem Fates. Please support the official release. This goes for any other trademarked thing that appears anywhere in the text.**

 **Warning: The following contains major spoilers for all 3 Fire Emblem Fates games, Fire Emblem Awakening, and Fire Emblem Echoes.**

 **Disclaimer: The story has been heavily re-written and modified. This includes things such as story, characters (including things like personalities, powers, and abilities, backstory, character pairings), lore, and many others. I have done my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible while remaining true to the games and Fire Emblem series as a whole as much as I can. And in the event the story contradicts a bit of lore I overlooked, it will not exist in this story's universe. I hope you enjoy all the hard work I put into these changes.**

 **If you enjoy the story, please show your appreciation with a Favorite, Follow, or even a short review. Your feedback brings a smile to my face, and encourages me to keep writing.**

 **Lastly, I want to thank my friends and family, and all those who supported me for getting to this point.**

 **That being said, please enjoy my re-telling of Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **Update:** Please go to Chapter 6 titles Volume 1 Collection. It contains the entire Volume 1 with massively improved grammar and spelling. All chapters after that are fine.

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 1-Premonition of Blood**

The clouds above, and the trees below flies by at high speeds as we ride. The beautiful view amazes me; it makes me jealous as I am not able to ride a pegasus, or any mount for that matter on my own. Although, maybe not this fast; I am beginning to feel a little nauseous. I try to remember how I got here but the force of the speed breaks my concentration.

I quickly clutch my arms around the slim waist of the rider; a young woman who is not much older than I am. She is wearing a unique samurai red plate-mail flight armor with a white cape over a red and white tunic and red combat boots. But if it weren't for her stern posture, and thick, strong legs, I think I would have fallen off a long time ago

She then turns her head, revealing her hawk mask over her face, as well as the full design of her helm, adorned with wings on the side and a gold crest on the top. At her left hip is a small wakazashi katana, like mine, but in a red sheath, and on her back is a crimson-bladed naginata. She then asks "You okay, Kamui-neesan?"

"Yes, just a little motion sick." I reply.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry though, we will arrive at the battlefield shortly. Sakura-neesan and the others should be there by now; she can make you feel better. If she isn't there I will try to find another medic."

"Thanks, but I will be fine. Could you, um, slow down a little, Hinoka-oneesan?

That sounded weird off my tongue. Why?

Hinoka turns her head forward, though she still continues to talk with me.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that; I am already behind schedule. I was supposed to meet up with my troops already, but I had to stay behind so you could finish, uh, whatever it was you were doing."

"What was that again?"

"I don't know? You decided to keep it a secret."

What did I do again? Forget it, it does not matter right now. I should focus only on what is going in front of me. Everything else is already too confusing. Furthermore, I am still strangely weirded out by this woman; Hinoka. She calls herself my big sister, but for some reason I feel that is both true and false. The name "Kamui" is also strange, I thought my name was Corrin.

"Um, Kamui-neesan? You there?"

"Huh?" I realize I zoned out, Hinoka onee-san was trying to tell me something. Oh! Yes, I am okay. I guess I start to daydream for a bit there."

Hinoka chuckles-then says "That's okay. My retainer Setsuna does that all the time."

Despite the thoughts I had before, Hinoka seems to really care about me. I do my best re-focus myself.

"So, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"We're here."

I look up, and there it is, the Plains of Hoshido; the place where the battle will take place. The myriad colors of sundown on the horizon are darkened by many black colored troops that bear the flag of Nohr, the enemy. Many mages, axe-wielding savages, and a lot of knights: some are on feet, some are on horseback, and others are riding vicious, black wyverns.

I quickly analyze the soon-to-be battlefield; it is center is a mostly field of grass but has various spots of pure soil in several spots; most likely from a lot of fighting. At the center is a small bridge over a river that divides the battlefield quite neatly between the two armies. I look up and see at the other end of the plains is a cliff that has huge tree roots coming from the front like a wall. There are many different, arrows, spears, and burn marks that paint the thick wall of wood.

All of shiver down my spine; I feel like I am being watched.

"You ready Kamui-nee-san?"

The creepy feeling goes away.

"Yeah! I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

Better not tell her.

"Nauseous. Remember?" I laugh a bit to throw off the mood, but then I almost vomit from motion sickness. Thankfully. I was able to cover my mouth in time.

"...Anyways-looks like the others managed to find an opening for us to land and set up. I am gonna land now. Hiyahhhh!"

Hinoka pulls on the reigns of her pegasus, it lets out a neigh, and we descend to the ground.

Our side is covered by large white portable walls held by servants. We land at the back where the medical area is being set up. Among the many soldiers and medics, two figures stand out: The first is a young shrine maiden in her mid-teens, that is shivering so much she might as well be scared of her own mask; that of a dragon, she wears white-plated armor over her red tunic and red boots. She does not have a helmet, so her auburn hair, and flower-pinned, white curtains, and headband exposed. In her left hand is a unique Yumi that has red decorations on it, and a matching quiver strapped to her back. In her right hand is stave that has Hoshdio[Japanese] Festival decorations on it. The other one is a young man who looks a bit older than the girl. he has a blue, one-eyed oni mask with one horn. His long blonde hair is tied into a ponytail and is tied at both the top, as well as the middle. He is wearing a blue robe with a white fur vest, and white fur from his tops of his boots and gloves. His right arm and shoulder has the special archer armor and has some gold trimming. He holds a white yumi with a glowing blue string but has no quiver

. Like everyone in the Hoshidan army, they have wakazashis strapped to their side.

With all these masks I wonder where mine is. I mean, I stand out quite a bit with my looks: Long white hair, pearly white skin, pointed ears, and red eyes. Not that I really care about that stuff, I am used to it by now. Just makes me curious why I am the only one who doesn't have one. On addition to that, my armor is different than the others. It is almost as white as my skin, and it has certain aesthetics that are not present on any other soldier. In begin to wonder if I don't really belong here.

I tell myself "Kamui, stop thinking about this, or I will get even more confused."

As we touch down they come over to me and Hinoka. Hinoka gets off the pegasus first and the three of them help me off. When I finally get off, the motion sickness takes affect and I fall to my knees; dizzy.

The Shrine Maiden says: "K-Kamui onee-san? A-are you alright?"

Hinoka says "She's fine, Sakura-san. Kamui-neesan just got a little travel sick. That's all."

"O-only. be-cause...y-you." I am unable to finish my sentence due to my dizziness.

Sakura waves her rod in the air and I am briefly covered in light. I am no longer dizzy.

"Rats! It's almost time. I have to go now. Take care of yourselves!"

Hinoka whistles for her pegasus. It flies ahead while she runs, then jumps and flips on to the pegasus while it is already in motion. she then flies up to join the other pegasus knights.

"Hinoka onee-san sure is awesome, isn't she?" Sakura asks.

The sibling with the glowing blue bow replies.

"You have to be really skilled to be the commander of pegasus knights." Not like our younger sister here who got sick from some high-speed flight. Just try not to be a burden."

"Takumi-onisan! That was so mean of you." Sakura responds.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. What I meant to say is that we got your back, so don't worry. Here."

Takumi extends his hand to help me off the ground. I grab and he pulls me up.

"Thank you, Takumi."

From behind us, a young adult man with a powerful voice says

"Everyone! Get to your positions! The enemy is about to lower their barrier!"

All the soldiers and other workers start scurrying in a storm of a mess briefly before the only ones left in the open are me, Sakura, and Takumi.

He calls out to us; but his voice this time his tone is more relaxed. He might be another sibling.

"Sakura-san, Takumi-san!"

The man walks out of the shadows. He wears a full red, gold-trimmed samurai plate-mail armor. He also wears a white tunic and pants. His helmet has two large red spikes from the sides and wears a red, two-eyed oni mask over his face. He has long, spiky brown hair that extends past his back. He has a wakazashi on his right hip, and a unique full-sized blue/green katana sheathed on that side as well.

"Ah, and Kamui-san as well. Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes." I respond.

"Good, here, take this."

Ryoma hands me a mask. It has a strange creature that looks like a dragon made from an antelope and a singular horn from the center.

"A mask? For me?"

"Yes. this one bears the face of the legendary Kirin, it is a special dragon in Hoshidan mythology."

"Thanks." I put on the mask, it is strangely a perfect fit and doesn't block my sight at all.

"Now I need the three of you to get ready for battle and wait for instructions. Can you do it?"

"Will do, brother."

"I-I'll do my best."

"Understood."

Takumi, Sakura, and I draw our weapons and await the man's signal as walks to the front of the white curtain.

Shortly afterward, a war horn is blown and the curtain is pulled away. The vegetation has lowered, and the enemy commanders are now visible.

All of them are on mounts, each wearing primarily black plate-mail armor with gold ornaments. They must be Nohr's royals. Despite their clear opposition, I find myself strangely comfortable, safe, around them. It's as if I already know them, but on a personal level. Desperate to know more, I squint my eyes in order to get a better glimpse of their appearance. A single detail may be all I need to regain a memory.

The youngest one makes me surprised she can ride the fully-grown horse. She has high heels, a skirt, a white vest, and her whole outfit is adorned with pink ribbons. From her knight helmet that masks her face are two long braided pigtails. She is kicking back and reading her green tome like a child.

The second to largest is a male dark knight and has a purple cloak and a lion themed knight helmet. He holds a purple tome that radiates black and red energy. He holds his posture with pride and strength. I would bet he was the one who made that wall of trees. The largest looks to be the Crown Prince. He is a fully-grown man and has magenta cloth and plated armor mixed in with his armor, as well as a magenta cape. He has a shield on his left arm that I would guess houses his weapon. His face is not visible, but he exudes power, diligence, and authority.

Yet they all seem so familiar. Why?

The samurai with brown hair from before walks forward and speaks loudly.

"Greetings, royals of Nohr! I am the High-Prince of Hoshido, Tokugawa Ryoma! I demand to know why you have trespassed on Hoshidan soil in arms?

Surprisingly they hear what he is saying despite him being so far away. The Crown Prince moves ahead of his army slightly and responds.

"Royal family of Hoshido, my name is Xander Augustus and the Crown Prince of Nohr."

Ryoma responds "For what reason does the Crown Prince of Nohr bring forces of this magnitude to Hoshido?"

Xander replies "We have learned that Hoshido has abducted a royal of Nohr. Her name is Corrin Augustus. We have come to retrieve her."

I spontaneously think to myself "That's my name! Could they be my real family, but-"?

Ryoma's response interrupts my thoughts.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are referring to. Hoshido has made no attempts to kidnap a member of the Nohrian Family within recent time. If anyone would know for that to be certain, it would be me. There are also no citizens of Hoshido who go by the name Corrin Augustus."

Xander starts to laugh out loud.

"Crown Prince Xander, what is it that you find so humorous?"

"High-Prince Ryoma, do you take me as a fool? We have already confirmed that she is indeed among Hoshido. In fact, she is here on the battlefield at this moment."

"What? No, you don't mean."

Sakura and Takumi immediately turn around to face me. Before I can talk I see large shadow appear over me. Before I realized it, I was grabbed by the talons of wyvern in gold-adorned black plate-mail armor. The grip is strong, yet it does not hurt, though the impact forced me to drop my katana. The rider is a voluptuous woman with long, wavy purple hair. And her armor does not hide the fact. She is holding a large purple and gold axe. This must have been the last royal.

The wyvern rider says to me "Are you alright, dear Corrin? Did the Hoshidans do anything bad to you? I managed to spot you as you were coming in on a pegasus with that fake sister of yours. So, I circled back around and hid till Leo gave the signal.

Now I remember! These are my siblings; Camilla, that's Xander, the little girl is Elise, and the last one is Leo. That would also explain the feeling I got earlier. But, wait, aren't-the Hoshido royals also my siblings?

Before I can respond, I am cut off by Hinoka yelling "No! You aren't taking her this time!"

Hinoka flies so fast Camilla could barely block her ferocious slice from her naginata. The impact though sends me falling from the wyvern's grasp.

Leo yells "Brynhilder" and outstretches his palm. Vines and trees roots sprout from the ground and form a slide that sends me safely tumbling into the river. They disappear soon after.

The water is cold, and the torrent is rough. I use all my strength, and I manage to climb out of the river. As I gasp for air from almost drowning, I realize that my mask is gone. It must have been torn off when I fell. But there is no use trying to find it now, for it has most likely been lost in the current. I stand up on the bridge; facing both sides.

Camilla says to Hinoka "My, my, you're a feisty one."

Hinoka replies "I swear to the Dawn Dragon I am more than just feisty."

With my memory clearer, I say, looking at the Nohrian Royals. "Elise, Leo, Xander, Camilla?"

Elise nearly jumps from reading her book to leaning forward and moving her visor to make her young face visible. Elsie yells "Hey! Leo! It's Corrin, we found Corrin!

Leo responds "You are a bit late. We already identified Corrin. Furthermore, we are currently in the process of retrieving her. Though, what a mess this has become. She truly has the luck of the devil."

Xander says "I am sorry we took so long Corrin. Do not worry though, only a little longer, and you will be home with your real family."

Ryoma yells "I will not allow this to happen! Tokugawa Kamui's true family is here, in Hoshido! You Nohrian scum have taken her from us once before, but never again!" Ryoma draws his katana, it's blue/green blade radiates with electricity. He then takes a fighting stance.

"By the honor of Hoshido, I will save my sister from capture with the blade inherited from my father you murdered; the Raijinto!"

This causes me to stop for second; "Wait, what!?Did Ryoma just say I was captured? When, how, why, what is going on!?

Camilla says "Don't listen to this-Ahhh!" Hinoka violently thrust kicks Camilla's stomach. She tries to pull away from Hinoka but is unable to escape her pursuer. They clash weapons again, but with Camilla on the defensive.

"Camilla!" I yell.

Hinoka is angrier than I have ever seen, managing to hold her own against Camilla, even though she is a weapon disadvantage against Camilla.

Hinoka declares "You took her from me once, but I will not let you take her again!"

Camilla responds "No, Corrin is my precious dear sister. I will let you take her. Now I am angry, die now."

Hinoka deflects Camilla's axe strikes. She has lost it "-never, EVER, EVER AGAIN!" Hinoka attempts another strike, this one with more force than before, misses, she quickly pulls her naginata back, barely blocking Camilla's axe from her throat. The two break off then proceed to engage in an intense mid-air battle.

I can't let them fight each other! They are both my family. I can't choose between either. I have to make them stop before it is too late.

"Wait! Please stop everyone! We don't need to fight!"

But no one heeds my words. Even though I yelled with all my might, the battle begins.

Leo prepares to fire a dark magic spell while Takumi uses his boy to ready an arrow of pure energy straight at Leo. He fires and disrupts Leo's spell as he uses his magic to form a barrier that just managed to halt the arrow that almost completely pierced his barrier.

Leo! Takumi! Stop please!

Takumi ignores me and says to Leo "There is no way I will lose to Nohrian scum."

Leo replies "Then allow me to enlighten you."

No, no, no! This is bad, really bad. They are going to kill each other! Why, why are my words not enough! And questions, so many questions, so confused, sadness, frustration, this torrent of emotions is terrible. This can't be real! This can't be happening!" I can feel my heart pounding faster, and my anxiety growing larger and larger

Ryoma says "Don't worry Kamui, this will be over shortly."

Xander says back while drawing his black and red sword from his shield. "It seems like you want to duel for our sister. Very well, my blade Siegfried and I will teach you the meaning of defeat. Hyah!"

Xander flicks he reigns of his mount and the horse jumps off the ledge with Xander striking forward.

Ryoma replies "Challenge accepted." He jumps in the air to slice towards Xander.

All the soldiers begin to converge on the battlefield.

Oh, no! It's too late, they are going are all going to kill each other! What do I do? What do I do!? Trying to keep the last bit of me calm, I bury my face in my hands.

Sakura asks "Big sister?"

For whatever reason, Sakura's words echoed through my brain, causing me to lose all of my composure and control. With all my might, I yell at the top of my lungs "EVERYONE, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" and I bury my face in my hands once again.

Then, everything went quiet. I wait a few moments to make sure. Drip, drip, some liquid is falling on the floor. "Could it be the water?" I think to myself. My hand is suddenly completely, damp, and warm. Wondering what it could be, I slowly peel my right hand from my face to check. Blood, my hand is covered in blood! I quickly remove the left hand and it is also drenched in the crimson liquid. I look down and see there is a large streak of blood going down vertically from the top of my body, then I feel weird in the mouth. I then feel it with my hands and I realized that my mouth was dripping, and foaming blood; it isn't my blood. I quickly look both around. The sky and river are blood red and the land are darker. When I look at the ground, I see that this is a real nightmare. Everyone is dead. Mutilated, torn to pieces. The mounts too. All in bloodied pieces of once living flesh. And what were my siblings being all in front, in bloody pieces. Looking back at myself, my bloodied hands, my bloody mouth that drips blood into the river, there are tiny pieces of cloth and flesh. "Did I, kill them? Did I, eat them? people?"

Everything dissolves away like the past events were merely an illusion, to reveal a dark room. What was once the river has now become a trail of blood that starts from my mouth? I turn to face it, and the trail of blood leads to a cage. Small pieces of bone covered flesh are scattered om the ground outside the cage. Inside is some kind of horned, dragon monster currently eating flesh, violently tearing pieces off its meal as it feasts. But before I can say a word, the dragon leaps out of the cage towards me, tearing the gate off its hinges, with its mouth gaping open.

I awaken in my bed, sitting straight up, and drenched in sweat.

"Good morning milady. Would you like a glass of water?"

I turn my head to the left and see my butler Jakob holding a burning candle lamp in his hand, the other holding a tray with cups and two pitchers.

I sigh in relief. "Yes, please."

He sets the lamp the tray and lamp on my bedpost and pours me a glass of cold water from one of the pitchers. With the lamp closer to me, I can make out his young, well-built, body, suit, and his silver hair. He hands me the cup, and I drink the whole thing.

"Another nightmare milady"

"Yes." I hold the cup strongly with both hands. I drink it all in one gulp.

"Would you like seconds?"

"Yes please."

I hand the cup back to him.

"Judging by the fact that you are covered in sweat, I presume it was a particularly bad one."

"Yeah. Though this was the worst one yet. The scariest part is that I remember every detail."

"I understand, dreams are easy to forget when you wake up. Do not fret, I will awaken Flora and Felicia soon to fix the seal."

"Thank you, Jakob."

"You're very welcome milady."

I have always had this seal on my back. For some reason. it helps me not have those nightmares.

He hands me the re-filled cup, I drink it whole, and give it back to him.

"Jakob, what is the time?"

"About 4 o'clock in the morning, milady."

"What? I mean it's you after all, but, why this early?"

"You see we had a special guest come here for an unscheduled sleepover at about midnight. Normally I would have dismissed her, but considering it is your special day today, I could not help but allow her." Jakob replies.

"Who is it? Where are they?" I ask excitedly.

"Remove your blankets."

I immediately throw my bed covers off, and there she is, my little Nohrian sister Elise; using my thigh as a pillow. I watch as she slowly wakes up and moves her long, unbraided blonde hair from her face. When her dark pink eyes reach mine, she makes a warm, large, and adorable smile.

I then knew what was coming, but I had no time to evade. Elise hurls herself at my face with a flying hug, knocking me on my back yelling "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh dear," says Jakob.

14


	2. The 4th Choice V1 Ch2

**Chapter 2- Waking up in Nohr.**

I collapse on my back from the force of little sister's hug-tackle. I can hardly breathe.

"Milady, are you alright?" Jakob asks concerned.

"It's okay Jakob, I am just hugging my sister because; that's your cue you two!"

My attention shifts as the candles in the room suddenly flicker on. There is a muscular man on the left in blue-spandex beneath his armor with a dashing smile. On the left is an equally muscular woman with blonde hair in pink plate-mail armor. They both say loudly "Happy Birthday!" But the man in the wannabe comic book hero outfit loses his balance, and crashes into one of the bookshelves in the back, causing him to be buried beneath the falling novels. Elise releases her grip on me and crawls around to face Arthur, looking concerned. I take a deep breath now that the tiny vice is gone.

"By the gods, Sir Arthur, could you please be less of an oaf at this hour. Lady Corrin has only just awoken!?" Jakob says angrily.

Arthur stands up from the mess of books in a triumphant pose. His childish super-hero attitude is so ridiculous I cannot help but start laughing. Elise soon starts to giggle with me. Arthur declares "Fair not everyone, for a pile of books shall never stop the great Arthur! He announces loudly with gusto. "Though, why hast thy maidens have engaged in laughter?"

"Obviously because you made a fool out of yourself again." The muscular woman says.

"Ah, good morning Sir Effie." Jakob says.

"Good morning Jakob." Effie replies "Sorry about the mess."

"It is alright Effie, I will have someone clean this up soon."

"Arthur, Effie-" Elise begins to say. She doesn't seem too happy. I should probably say something. "Well, it was rather entertaining."

"See, our efforts of staying up all night in position have borne fruit." Arthur says, smiling.

"Only, because you wouldn't stop worrying about it. I got so bored and hungry that I ate the cake."

Elise gasps in shock "You, ate the cake I baked."

"Sorry milady, I was too hungry." Effie replies.

"Oh no, she is going to-" I say as I, and everyone brace for Elise to cry-

"-just kidding!" Elise says in her usual upbeat tone. We all almost fall over due to the massive tonal shift.

"I mean seriously, of course you could eat that if you stayed up all night just for the plan."

"O-of course Lady Elise. It was really good."

"Aww, thanks Effie."

"Your welcome milady."

Arthur resumes his normal attitude "That is all I need milady, just that smile is enough for me."

Jakob says to Arthur "Sir Arthur, would you please carefully move over to that chair over there while I organize the books you knocked over? Also, again, please be extra careful, we do not want your bad luck to cause any more misfortune to my mistress."

"Of course, young butler! To the chair I go!" Arthur carefully moves away from the mess towards the chair at the other side of the room.

"Hey Elise, bet you the first slice of cake that Arthur is gonna break something before he sits in the chair."

"You're on." Elise replies and we both watch attentively as Arthur makes his way to the chair. Unfortunately, my luck fails and he sits, and wipes his brow in the chair.

"Haha! Looks like I get the first slice this time sis!"

"Shoot! This must be payback for eating the first slice of your last birthday cake."

"Uh huh! Correct!" Elise says happily. I will get my revenge someday.

Jakob moves to clean up the books.

Effie says "Good job Arthur."

"Phew, thank you Effie." Arthur replies. He seems to have dropped his super-hero act. Good, as much as I enjoyed it, it began to get irritating.

"If I may ask, Lady Corrin?" Arthur asks. I turn to him. "Huh? I mean, yes?

"Whenever I come to this castle, I have always noticed that you have a lot of books in your room. There must be several dozens in this one alone."

Jakob stands up straight, dusts his hands, and says "Ah, yes. The Northern Fortress of Windmire has the largest library in all of Nohr."

"Yeah, it's so big I always get lost when I go inside." Elise says.

"I am aware of that. After all, this where I get my comics-I mean heroic manuals! But that is not what I was trying to ask."

"Ask away then Arthur." I say to him.

"Why is this many in your own room. I am not the best in math, however, I guess there is at least several dozen?" Arthur asks.

"Oh, that's easy, I am reading them. Or, to be more accurate, re-reading them."

"Re-reading? This many?" Arthur asks surprised.

"Wow, I can hardly keep my patience when reading a single book. Unless it's a training manual." Effie says.

"Wow! Corrin, that is so cool! Did you read the entire library too? Elise says.

"Yeah. with each book about 10 times each at minimum."

"What!?" Elise, Effie, and Arthur collectively respond.

"Yes, it is indeed true, that Lady Corrin has read the entire library multiple times in her spare time. It is truly an incredible feat." Jakob says. "Now excuse me, I am going to refill beverages. I will also call Flora, and have some rooms set up for the retainers to get some much-needed rest."

"As long as Lady Elise is okay with it." Effie says

"Okay! You two deserve it."

"Milady, you are a lifesaver, on and off the battlefield. The star of our hope in a country trapped in eternal darkness." Arthur says. I see he is back to his old self. Though, he seems to be too tired to go full Arthur.

Jakob smiles "I will be on my way then." and packs up his tray and begins moving towards the door.

There is a brief silence before Effie asks me a question.

"Lady Corrin, um, going by what Arthur said, how many times have you read those books is there anything special about them?"

"They are my top 100; I read them 20 times each."

From outside the door, a woman yells "20 times each?"

A young woman in Nohr battle garb and lack left shoulder pauldron barges into the room, slamming the door into Jakob in the process. I would recognize my good friend's long red pigtails anywhere. If only she wasn't so competitive.

"Lady Corrin, you said you read these books 100 books 20 times each?

"Yes, Serena. Do you think you can beat my record this time?"

"With pleasure, Lady Corrin." Selena replies with her usual confidence.

A short woman with green hair, and in assassin's garb taps Selena on the shoulder.

"What is it Beruka?"

"You almost knocked over Lady Camilla."

We all look down and are shocked when my older sister Camilla is lying on a pillow on the ground. Her wavy purple hair falls down the sides of her body and cover half her face. She seems to be wearing her normal armor and black tiara. I wonder if she and her retainers fell asleep outside my door.

"If I had not put a cushion to halt her fall, do you realize the consequences you would have to face." Beruka finishes.

Serena begins to turn pale at the thought. Elise signals to Arthur and Effie to make themselves discreet and they hide more towards the shadows, with Arthur carefully scuttling in his chair away.

Camilla wakes up. She slowly stands up and stretches her arms. Eventually, her dark pink eyes meet mine.

"Mmmm, good morning everyone. What happened?"

"Milady, you fell asleep outside Lady Corrin's door out of exhaustion. Then Selena barged into the room because of her competitive drive and almost knocked you completely on the ground.

Selena turns even more pale. "S-s-s-so sorry Lady Camilla! I-I d-d-did-"

Camilla interrupts "Aww, it's okay, you are so adorable when you are flustered."

Selena turns red as a tomato. She begins to say her usual snark but stops herself and stays silent.

" Beruka, dear, where did you get the pillow from."

"I contacted a maid ahead of time just in case. There she is right now."

A maid with blue hair enters the room.

"Good morning Lady Corrin, everyone."

"Good morning Flora." I reply.

"Good morning!" Elise says.

"Thank you so much for the quick bedding Flora. I may have injured myself on my sister's special day."

"My pleasure Lady Camilla, even though I wanted to help you to a room."

"No need for apologizes Flora. Now where is-" Camilla looks around the room until she spots me. "-Corrin!"

She rushes over to me, and hugs me, pulling me into her large breasts.

"Are you alright dear Corrin? Huh, you are all sweaty! Did something bad happen to you?" "Who did it? I must know so I can punish them as soon as I can."

"No, no! Everything is fine Camilla. I just had a bad dream. No need to hurt anyone!"

"Oh! My apologies, I was so worried for a second there." Camilla replies. I seems I managed to calm her down before she killed anyone. Yet I still feel an air of menace ever-going stronger.

The menace reaches its climax when a familiar but powerful "Ahem" silences the room. We all turns towards the open door, as the door closes, Jakob, wet and stained from the tea, and water, is standing there, his smile masking the storm that is about to hit us.

"Oh, my goodness? Are you alright Jakob?" Flora asks.

Jakob replies "Alright? Of course, I am alright! Haha, I just had the tea and water I prepared for Lady Corrin splattered all over me, drenched, and ruining my favorite suit. Not after I was slammed hard in the face by the door thanks to the red-haired one. All the plans and surprise guests definitely did not ruin nearly all my plans to have Corrin's 18th birthday to be as perfect and stress-free as possible, not at all!"

Everyone remains silent, Selena turns almost as pale as my natural complexion. She knows she is in trouble. I should change the subject before any violence breaks out. Have to decide fast; what would get Jakob's attention off Selena for the slightest second?

"Jakob, I would like a bath right now-with my sisters-if they want."

"A morning wake up bath with my little sisters!? That is...an incredible idea! I love it!" Camilla responds.

"Ohhh! That's a great idea! Elise adds on.

Jakob takes the bait. Survive Selena. "A bath, for my mistress and the other princesses? Brilliant! Flora?"

"I already have the bath being set up. It will be ready shortly. I also have prepared beds for all the restless retainers."

"Splendid! You are quite vigilant today Flora.

"Just doing my job Jakob." Flora says smiling.

Jakob continues "Flora, if you may, please lead the princesses to the bath. I will lead these retainers to their rooms to rest up. When you are done, please wake Lilith and Felicia, but make sure the latter is awaiting any more guests and doing no other jobs. Any more mistakes and I might not be able to control my temper."

You have already lost it Jakob.

"Come on. Chop chop." Jakob signals the other retainers to exit the room. Arthur collapses but is picked up by Effie and carried out of the room. Selena was walking out with a book.

Jakob opens his eyes and looks at Selena "Drop the book." He says. Selena is briefly paralyzed by Jakob's gaze, before dropping it, and scurrying off to join the others.

"Now then, I will be back later in a new suit."

"Thank you." I say.

"Please follow me." Flora says.

Flora shows the way out. She then comes over and helps me and Elise get into slippers and off the bed. Before we all leave the room, Flora has one thing to say.

"Jakob."

"Yes Flora?"

"First one back here gets to clean."

"Damn the gods." He mutters.


	3. Th 4th Choice V1 Ch3

**A message from afar:** **Before this chapter in the journey of Princess Corrin continues, confusion has appeared. As with legends, over time they become altered as they passed down from generation to generation. In the case of this story, its length is so great, that the I have divided it into several sections for easier consumption. "Books["B_"] are the major story arcs of this grand tale. They are divided similarly to a multi-novel series. Each book is then divided into multiple "Volumes["V_"]" with each containing a grouping of particular events. Lastly, the chapters detail specific events in the story as any would in an ordinary book. The number next to each represents what part of the series this event takes place in. The book of this part of the tale is known as "The 4** **th** **Choice." I hope this clarifies any confusions you may have had.**

 **-The Onlooker**

 **Chapter 3-Bath of Recollection**

The bathing room of the Northern Fortress is no normal one. It is in fact a giant, indoor, natural hot spring. Thanks to my maids Flora and Felicia, who are members of the Ice Tribe, we are able to keep the temperature regulated. Camilla and Elise enter from the changing room first. Before I go, Flora calls back to me.

"Milady, you had another nightmare last night?"

"Yes." I respond, as I remember the horrors of the dream.

"Please come here." She says. I walk over to her. My top is already naked so the only thing that covers my back is my long, white hair. She pulls it aside as she applies her ice magic to my back. There is actually a hidden seal there that I am not allowed to tell anyone about; even my siblings. Apparently, it is linked to these nightmares I keep having. Though I am never told why the seal is there. But I have been doing this all my life, so I no longer question it. I am simply happy I have a way of stopping those horrible nightmares.

Flora removes her cool hand from my back and let's go of my hair.

"All done. I was able to patch up the seal a bit, but Felicia, Jakob, and I will have to fix it again before you leave. Now, please enjoy your bath." With that she leaves. At least I do not have to worry about it for now.

I finish undressing and enter the hot spring where my sisters are already bathing. Elise is playing in the water while Camilla is simply closing her eyes and resting. When I enter and sit on one of the built-in ledge areas, the steaming hot embrace of the hot water permeates through every part of my body; washing away the negative emotions caused by my nightmare.

"The bath feels so amazing today." I say

This grabs Elise, and Camilla's attention.

"It feels so good." Elise says.

"This is simply...marvelous. I wish the bath in my quarters was as grand as this. Are you sure you won't miss it when you leave this place Corrin." Camilla asks.

"I mean, yeah I will miss it. But I want to go outside so badly."

"I could never imagine being trapped in gloomy fortress like this your whole life."

It was horrible being here. By the order of the king, my father, I was never allowed to leave the Northern Fortress no matter what. He claims it is because I am sick, I won't survive in the world outside. But all this sheltering has driven me crazy.

"That's why I made sure to visit Corrin every day!" Elise says

"And I have done and will do all I can to keep you happy Corrin." Camilla responds. She starts to scooch closer to me. I know what's coming, but this once, I will allow her to hug me like she normally does.

I feel like I am forgetting a question I wanted to ask.

"Don't forget big brothers Xander and Leo." Camilla adds on.

"Of course, I can't. Xander comes to see me every day he can. He also helps me train for father's test to see if I am ready to go outside and join the war effort. And Leo is basically my study partner. He loves coming to the library here to do research on magic."

"Speaking of that, how is your magic training going with Leo?" Elise asks.

"What? Corrin, darling, you have been training in the use of tomes?" Camilla asks. "Why have you never told me about it? I could have gotten you a special tome like Elise."

"Because I caused a lot of accidents and injuries in practice. And no offense, I felt that if I told you, you would probably kill someone even though it was my fault."

"Oh! I am sorry then. Though I am curious how far you've gone."

"Not far, unfortunately, I can only do the basic Fire spell, Though I can use the Mend spell on a Rod. But none of the fancy stuff like Freeze, or Rescue, things like that. I have been mostly focusing on my melee combat skills. Especially because, you know, I can't...ride mounts."

"Don't worry about it dear. Magic is very hard to learn, and even though us four ride mounts, father does not care about that area."

"That's a relief. I say with an exhale.

Then I suddenly remembered what I wanted to ask.

"Say, Camilla." I ask.

"Yes Corrin?"

"Why were you and your retainers outside my door last night?"

"Well, I will try to keep it short for you. You wouldn't know this of course, but Xander and I have been very, very busy lately on the war effort. In fact, yesterday, it was war meeting, after war meeting, again and again. I almost fell asleep. The main thing I can remember is that there is going to be a turning point sometime soon."

"A turning point?" I ask.

"What's a turning point?" Elise also asks.

Camilla replies "As far as I know, something big is about to happen. I am afraid I don't even know exactly what it is. The only thing I know is to be prepared."

That explains why Xander is not here yet. He is usually the first of the four to arrive.

"Anyways may I continue?"

Elise and I nod.

"So, by the time I was done with the last meeting, I checked the time and it was past midnight! I knew if I went back to my quarters, changed, bathed, and slept. I would be late for your 18th birthday! The Northern Fortress was closer to me at the time, so my retainers and I flew here instead. We had every intention to sleep in a guest room, but I must have passed out from the exhaustion when checking on your room to see if you were okay."

"I can hardly imagine..." I begin to say.

"It is hard outside, but don't you worry Corrin, your siblings and I will help you every step of the way."

"Wow, thanks, you read my mind there."

Elise begins to rise from the bath.

"Sorry, but I think I am done bathing. I am going to get dressed. See you at the breakfast table."

Elise raises her hand straight above her head. A few moments later, a maid comes with a towel. The maid pulls Elise out of the bath, wraps her in a towel and leads her to the dressing room.

"What a shame, I wish she would have stayed longer." Camilla says.

"Well, it probably takes a while to get her hair braided the way she likes it." I reply.

"Hehehe, true."

"Anyways, I apologize for this morning.":

"Don't be. It was quite fun seeing Jakob scare Selena like that. I love her to bits, but sometimes I feel like she to be... disciplined, by someone other than me."

"Well, Jakob has been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. He truly cares for my well-being."

"It sometimes makes me a bit jealous of you."

"Don't be, I sometimes can feel his gaze throughout the castle, watching me."

"That is a great idea, I should tell him to teach me that as soon as possible."

Way to go Corrin. You just gave your doting older sister a new tool to stalk you with.

"Anyways. I think I am done bathing too."

As I rise to leave the bath, Camilla grabs my arm.

"Wait, Corrin. There is something I need to speak with you about."

Her tone of voice is different. It sounds...serious. It must be something important.

I sit back down in the bath. This time right next to her.

"Now then, I want you tell big sis Camilla all about your nightmare that you had last night."

"How did you know about that?"

"Ssssshhh, calm down Corrin. Elise told me before you entered the bath about how you woke up sweating from head to toe as if you just got out of this bath. I am guessing it is one of those nightmares, was it not?"

I begin to think back to the nightmare and remember every event to the detail. This is freaky nightmare.

I begin to start shaking and crying. Camilla takes me in her arms and holds me closely to her breast. She was one of the two people who I broke the rule of not telling anyone except my retainers and maids that father placed on me. The other being Xander. I can open up to her.

I describe the events of my nightmare in full. From the ride on the Pegasi, meeting the Hoshidans, facing my siblings here, and then, the dragon, and the sudden carnage and blood that occurred around when it appeared. I begin to shiver. I feel as if I am being watched. Not by Camilla, not by Jakob, but something else, the dragon. The closest thing to comfort is live and warmth coming from Camilla. When I finish the story, Camilla says "I understand why you are scared. Dealing with the urge to kill is something that I struggle with as well, and often, I end up failing. Fighting us on the side of our enemies must have also been terrifying. Being your sister is almost everything to me, and it makes me want to kill more. But I still suppress it, even though I usually fail to do so."

I am already crying. "Camilla." I say with a teary face.

"The outside world is scary. You are an adult now, and one that has never experienced life outside a building. All your worries are completely justified, but as an adult you must always try to improve on yourself and forgive yourself when you fail."

"Improve...and forgive failure?"

"Exactly. I hope to one day to cast off this urge to kill and hurt others, the scars of my youth still haunt me to this day, in my own nightmares. But I will keep doing my best, as that is all anyone can ever do. And we will always be there for you."

"Heh, you were starting to sound like Xander there."

"See!? That's the Corrin we all know and love!"

I break down into full tears, and Camilla tightly. She lets my head rest into her large breasts as I cry.

"I love your big sister!"

"Big sister loves you too. Now, you feeling better."

I pull myself from her breast and wipe my tears with my arm.

"Yeah."

"Great, presents from Elise, and I are waiting in the dressing room."

"Can't wait to open them Camilla."

We both raise our hands and maids come to take us to the dressing room.


	4. The 4th Choice V1 Ch4

**Chapter 4-Nohr Nobility**

The dressing room is almost a mix between an actual dressing room, and a salon. A maid walks in wearing a white kercheif on her head, blue hair, and has the same unique traits as me; pale white skin, pointed ears, and red eyes. I sit in the chair as she attends to my hair.

"Just hold still a bit Lady Corrin." she says.

"Don't be so formal with me Lilith. I thought I told you that at least a dozen times now."

Lilith replies "Sorry, La-I mean Corrin, it is a habit."

"I heard you were at the stables? Yet you don't smell?"

"I took a bath before you arrived. There was no more need as Sir Gunter, Lord Leo, and Lord Xander have already arrived."

"Really? Where are they? I ask with excitement.

"Lord Leo is in the library as normal, Xander is preparing a final sparring before your combat test to be allowed to leave. Again, as usual. Also, please stop moving around, I do not want to mess up your hair, or accidentally cut you; I think Lady Camilla might kill me if I do."

"Right, sorry. What about Gunter?"

He is delivering your armor; custom made by Lady Camilla's request. He will help you put it on after you put on the undergarments, which are already here. He should be here any moment now."

Lilith now just finished fixing my hair, now straight.

"Nice job Lilith."

"My pleasure Corrin."

"Though, I am a bit confused."

"Why is that?"

"Camilla said she and Elise had birthday presents for me already here."

"Because they do Lady Corrin. Would you like to see Lady Elise's gift first?"

Just roll with it.

"Sure."

Lilith goes behind the changing curtains and pulls out a black box. Inside is a black hair band with shapes that look like white flowers pinned on both sides.

"That's beautiful!"

"Would you like me to put it on?"

"Yes please."

Lilith places the hairband on my head and adjusts so that it fits.

"If I may Corrin, it looks amazing on you, I am a bit jealous."

"Sorry Lilith, but thanks for the compliment. I think I am going to make it a staple part of my appearance."

"Now for Lady Camilla's present."

Lilith bends over and pulls out another box. It's wrapped in blue, my favorite color. I tear it open and find a dark blue, small, blanket that has a picture of me and my Nohrian siblings when we were kids on it.

"Did Camilla make this."

"Yes, she did. She also told me how hard and long it took. She wanted to capture that day for you."

"I love it. It's so fluffy, and small enough to fit in any bag. I think I will always carry it with me."

I take another look at the blanket, and I see a girl about my size and age with blue hair and white clothes.

"Wait who is this girl?"

"I don't know, you will probably have to ask Lady Camilla."

There is a knock on the door. An elder man's voice says "Hello? Is Princess Corrin in there."

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It's Gunter, and old, and experienced knight who is far more fit and strong than that of others his age. Also, my second retainer.

Lilith responds "Yes, I have just finished her hair and makeup, but she is still in the nude from bathing.

"Ah, yes. I understand. I have Princess Corrin's armor here. I presume you have the garments?

"She does."

"I understand, I will just wait here, with this armor, till milady is dressed. Oof. It is a tad on the heavy side though."

"Is everything okay, Sir Gunter?" I call out.

"Ah! Lady Corrin. Yes, I may be old but-oof- I can handle myself." Classic Gunter.

Lilith turns to me "Corrin you will find the undergarments behind the curtain. I need to go now, it is about time for my shift at the kitchen." Lilith removes all the covers I had on while she was doing my hair. I feel the air on my naked body. I jump behind the velvet curtains as Lilith opens the door.

I hear it shut.

The clothes are on the chair. It is not much; Black undergarments, black corset, black stockings. It is not long after I put them all on. I am quite happy Lilith was able to let me put on my own clothes for once. If it was Jakob or Flora, they would insist they do it for me. And Felicia, well, I would rather do it myself than have the garments be destroyed through her clumsiness.

I walk out of the curtains and look at the large window and admire my body. I try out different poses in front of it. I know Camilla is gigantic but I am still super-hot; perfect mix of petite and well-endowed. I admire myself a bit more, but then I remembered about Camilla's present. I quickly go back into the dresser, where I find it resting on the chair.

When I pick it up, I notice the blue-haired girl, I take a closer look while I walk out of the curtains.

But when I slightly turn my head to the mirror, my reflection isn't there-it's the dragon-from my dream! I notice its silver scales and blue horns. It makes eye-contact with me.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!"

"AAAAAIGHHHHHHHH! I scream.

Its powerful roar slams me against the wall, I yell again, but in pain. The sound-waves shatter parts of the glass mirror and burns out all the candles in the room, surrounding me in darkness. I am completely frozen in fear.

Am I going to die?


	5. The 4th Choice V1 Ch5

**Chapter 5-The Inner Monster Within Me**

Quickly, I hear people burst into the room, their blades are drawn, and staves glowing.

I hear Gunter yell "Lady Corrin! Where are you! Are you unharmed?"

I am too scared to answer, I cannot move. Though since he is here, I am slightly more at ease.

I then hear Flora's voice "Please wait a second-"

The rod glows brightly and illuminates the room. I see my retainers, Gunter and Jakob, as well as Flora, and her brown-haired twin Felicia, all weapons drawn.

The room itself is a wreck. The mirror is cracked, paint chipped off the walls, the dressing curtains have been broken over, and the chair is knocked over.

They quickly notice me, stuck to the wall shivering, in my underwear, holding a blanket tightly. If it wasn't them who found me, I might've died of embarrassment.

"Milady! What happened here?" Jakob asks

"Were you attacked milady? Where are they now? Gunter asks."

"They sure made a mess here." Flora says.

"What are you talking about, Flora? Corrin may have almost gotten killed, n'stuff! Felicia retorts.

"My mistake, but thank goodness she is not injured."

"Then what in the Dusk Dragon's name happened here!?" Gunter asks.

I cannot hold my voice in anymore.

"Dragon-"

"A Dragon!?" Gunter asks.

I hear Felicia walking towards me. She's walking softy to not scare me. "Don't worry Corrin, you can trust us, we're your friends." She says gently.

Felicia's kind words break the bonds that hold me in place. She is my best friend among the castle staff. No longer paralyzed, I slump down to the floor and begin crying as all the fear overtakes my being.

"It was the dragon. When I looked in the mirror at first and it was normal, but then I looked again it was there! Really there!"

"She is breathing too fast. Jakob!"

"Already prepared any medicines, as well as favorite beverages."

"But what should we do?"

"We will use our ice magic to fix the seal as much as we can. We need to focus hard, Felicia."

"You got it, sis."

I am quickly caught in a light blue field-it's cold, but it soothes my panicked heart. I slowly come into awareness as the last of the candles are re-lit. The field dissipates, and a glass of ice water appears next to me.

I jump backward.

"Milady, it is only a glass of ice water." Jakob says.

"Hold on, here come the candles" says Felicia. dispelling the darkness.

I take a look around and see that it really is Flora, Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter. The revelation further relaxes me.

I take the cup from Jakob and drink it. I hold it back up and he refills it. I drink it again. Once I finish the pitcher, I take a deep breath, and am able to start piecing together what happened.

"Jakob, Gunter, Felicia, Flora, what are you-when did you all get here?"

"I am always by your side milady." Jakob says smiling. "As for the others, Gunter was waiting outside, Felicia left her post to see you-"

"I wanted to see you early because it was her special day." Felicia says defensively.

"You weren't supposed to leave-"

"-and Flora was following Felicia. Now it was the dragon you said." Jakob asks.

"Yes, the same as my nightmares."

"Felicia, Flora, Jakob, check the seal." Gunter commands.

Jakob puts the chair back up.

I seat myself in it again. Backwards, so my back is exposed.

"Th-This is-"

"Oh my!"

"By the gods!"

"In the name of the Dusk Dragon-"

"What is it? What's wrong everyone!?" I ask.

Felicia speaks "The seal, it's like, completely messed up!"

"What1?" I yell. I feel as if I am about to panic again.

"This makes no sense. I fixed it about only half an hour ago. How did it unravel like this?"

Gunter asks "EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Now! Has the seal on Lady Corrin's back ever reached this stage ?"

"No" collectively, from Jakob, Felicia, and Flora.

"Then it's as I have always feared. Very well, I will to tell her the truth."

"But King Garon-"

"King Garon is not here right now, Flora! Your mistress is currently in terrible pain! What is more important for you? The King who neglects his daughter in a distant castle her life, or your kind mistress who forgives your every failure, even treating you as family?"

Flora cries a bit "My mistress of course."

"That's right my student. Now then…"

I hear the sound of people running and yelling.

"Jakob." Gunter says.

"Hold off the guests till our mistress is ready, go it."

He leaves the room and I can hear Elise and Camilla among others talking. I fear for him, whenever I am in trouble, Camilla will try to protect me, but often results in her lashing out violently at anyone she thinks caused the problem.

"Felicia, Flora, do what you can to patch up the seal. I will break news."

"Understood."

"Yes, sir!"

I can feel the icy magic tingling across my back again.

"Gunter, what's happening!?" I ask, anxiously.

"Unfortunately, I do not know exactly. I do know that the dragon you have been experiencing in your nightmares has never been a dream."

"I-ts real? That thing is real? THAT CAN'T BE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. ALL DRAGONS ARE EXTINCT AREN'T THEY!? Flashes of the scariest parts of the nightmare dart across my eyes.

Gunter pulls me in and gives me a hug.

"You can rest easy, Corrin. Your retainers and I have gone above and beyond to make sure you would never have to suffer I thought that as well till I met you. I originally thought it was merely royals who possessed the blood in their veins, but never a full dragon."

"Gunter, I'm scared."

"There is nothing to fear Corrin. Your retainers and I have done everything within our power to prevent the beast from taking it all away. And we shall continue holding it back until our bodies can no longer hold themselves together. Even so, as frightening as it may be; this Dragon is merely a part of you. You must learn to keep it in check. I, Jakob, Flora, Felicia, Lilith, as well as your siblings and retainers all believe in you. You have overcome every challenge ever thrown at you. You now face the greatest challenge a young woman must face in her life; transitioning to adulthood. We all believe in you. And we will love you, always. Dragon or not. Whenever you feel like that monster is overtaking you, remember you are who you are, and have confidence in yourself."

"Remember, who I am?"

"Precisely."

"Phew, we are finished Lady Corrin."

"All done!"

I feel Flora's hands as she fixes my clothing.

As soon as the icy sensation disappears, I leap back into Gunter's arms and cry. Felicia and Flora join in as well. After a few minutes, I say "Thank you everyone. I feel better now."

We all let go of each other.

Jakob suddenly bursts into the room, throwing the armor in and carrying the rest while closing it behind him. He has some scratches, and some tears in his suit.

"Woah Jakob, you look like you came out of a battlefield." Felicia says

"When you have to take on four concerned royals, one including Lady Camilla, I am surprised I am not dead."

"Just in case" Felicia uses her staff on Jakob, he glows cyan for a bit, and all his injuries are fixed. The power of magic.

"Thanks Felicia. Lady Corrin, is everything okay? You can talk to me."

I look at Jakob. I look at the blanket.

"Could it be that blanket triggered this event?" He asks.

"It did appear as I was pondering who the blue-haired girl is." I reply.

"Blue-haired girl?" Gunter says.

"Do you know her, Sir Gunter? Jakob asks.

"Never mind, this blanket is not cursed. Now then, let's get your armor on. You siblings must be very concerned about your wellbeing."

All weapons are then sheathed.

"Understood" I respond.

I follow Gunter, and Jakob's instructions while putting on the armor, while Felicia and Flora distract my siblings at the door.

When I put it on I gain black plate-mail armor that is adorned with metallic gold designs. There are white cuffs in the gauntlets, and a mix of kercheif and a necklace cover most of my cleavage with a green crystal at the center. The armor is very similar to that of Camilla's as well, though there is no proper belt or waist guard. My pelvis is basically exposed, though the underwear is padded, I worry a bit. But I love the leg movement freedom, I am the agile type.

There are only 2 items left. First is shoulder pauldron that is fixed to my left shoulder, I also tuck the blanket in the pauldron. Then are my weapons. Or rather, a unique staff that I have never seen before. It is metallic gold, black, and blue with some pink/purple stripes to match my armor. There is a large green orb at the top. The overall design looks half graceful, half intimidating. Gunter hands the sheath. Well, it is more like a bag I sling over my shoulder. Once I put it on Gunter says "The staff is a gift from Lord Leo. He built it himself."

"That's amazing." I reply, receiving it from Gunter.

"Indeed, he says you can cast both Rod and Tome based spells from it, presuming you use the correct incantation."

This Rod will definitely be useful. Now I can both heal others and cast some spells.

A new scent enters the room. I have a feeling something isn't right.

Lastly, is my helmet, which aside the central horn and eye shape, looks very similar to the Kirin mask in my dream.

"Here milady, let me put it on for you." Gunter asks.

Now I am certain. Someone is here who shouldn't be. Only one way to find out.

"Please wait Gunter."

"Is something wrong milady?"

I give him a look and he give me one back that tells me he got the message.

"Jakob."

"Yes, milady?"

"Why is the cape to this armor already torn?"

"You see, it got torn when I brought the armor in from your siblings."

"Thanks for that. But-

"But, wha-?"

I take out the Rod and point it at Jakob.

"Fire" I yell.

A ball of fire is shot at Jakob, the blaze killing him on impact. As the body smolders, it changes to a completely different man. One assassin's garbs, like Beruka's.

Felicia screams.

Camilla breaks down the door. Elise is standing there and Jakob at the far left. In the center are two males.

One is Leo, an adolescent male with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a small black tiara. He wears black and gold plate mail armor, but with a purple cloak and collar.

Xander is the taller one. A fully-grown man, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and small black crown as he is the Crown Prince. He is also wearing the color magenta.

Camilla rushes to me. "Corrin! Are you alright my darling."?

"Yes, Camilla. Hi Leo, hi Xander."

"Good Morning Corrin." Leo says.

"It is good to see you are well." Xander says. "Were you attacked?"

"Yeah, though as you can see I, killed him by myself" I proclaim.

But then I look down and the body isn't there.

"Huh, where did the body go."

Leo and Elise start laughing, eventually all my siblings start laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

Leo stops laughing "I see you enjoyed my new spell."

"New spell? Wait, I killed a fake!?"

"Yep." he replies.

"Please do not get mad at him Corrin, I am the one who asked him to do it." Xander says.

"Why?"

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your test is moved to an earlier time. If we do not leave soon you will miss your chance."

"What?"

"I was not informed of this." Gunter said.

Jakob interrupts "It was only a very recent decision. Xander wanted to train with you. So, we thought together how we could get some practice in beforehand. That is when Lord Leo arrived, and introduced his new spell."

Leo cuts off Gunter's sentence "Sorry to interrupt you Jakob, but I would like to finish here."

"Very well."

"Sadly, I botched the spell, making him too obvious at times. But that fake had the skills of a highly-trained assassin. And it wouldn't have killed you if it attacked you. And if you are wondering, we switched when he went out to get the armor.

Xander adds "However, fending off an assassin by yourself is a difficult feat to accomplish, especially in small quarters like that dressing room. I would say you are more than ready."

"Well thanks."

"Aww. She's blushing, you are so adorable, dear."

"Camilla!"

"Just teasing you, darling."

"But I am simply curious as to how you figured it out on your first try." Xander asks.

"That's easy, Jakob always puts the blame on Felicia when he messed something up."

"I should probably have taken that into consideration."

"Don't worry Leo, you did fool me well for a bit there. I am sure a little more practice, and it will be done. "

"You really think so?" He replies.

"Absolutely." But you really scared me there. It's time for some payback, little brother. And I know just what to tease you with.

"Though, Leo, you cannot really talk big when even now, you keep repeating the same mistake again, and again."

"No, no, no. This better not be what I think it is!"

"Your-"

Elise interrupts "Your collar is inside out!"

I whisper "Damn it, Elise"

Elise does a childish taunting face at me.

"How can this be! I triple-checked this morning to make sure it looked right!"

"It's okay Leo, they are just teasing you." Camilla says.

"I still wonder how Corrin was able to kill someone that quickly. Leo asks "I always found her the non-violent type."

"Oh, me and Corrin had some, close bonding, in the hot springs this morning, and we a little talk."

"Please don't tell me you are going to become another Camilla." He has a very scared look on his face.

"I am right here Leo."

"Don't worry Leo, she just helped me get over the feeling of killing someone. I still prefer non-violence."

"Oh. thank the gods!"

Jakob interrupts; looking at his pocket watch. "We have to leave in a few minutes. Milady, can you please show us with your helmet on?"

Elise chimes in "I wanna see, I wanna see!"

"I am curious as well." Leo says.

"Do not worry everyone, I picked the...most perfect one for Corrin! I even had it custom made to fit her head as perfectly as possible. Whenever you are ready, dear."

"Alright then, Gunter!"

"Right this way milady."

He points to the dressing room.

"Be back in just a bit everyone."

I re-enter the dressing room, Gunter shuts the door behind me. He read my mind. The helmet in his hands is black and gold, with bits of light pink, allowing it to fit perfectly with my armor. The design. however, has the same singular horn and eye sections that the Kirin Mask in my dream had. I then see the dragon's face instead of the mask.

I return it to Gunter, so he can teach me how put it on. He helps me get my hair out of the way as it fits over my head and latch it in place. it is a bit hard to breath, and its hot. I look to my left; my head looks like the mask. The dragon flashes in my reflection again. I am who I am. I ignore it and walk outside.

"Woah! so cool!"

"See, my design choices were just perfect."

"What an interesting design, right Xander?"

"Indeed, it makes you look incredible Corrin. Truly fit for a royal of Nohr."

I open my visor. It is much easier to breathe and see now.

"Thank you, everyone."

Jakob say "Alright everyone, time to go to."

I take off my helmet, and tuck it beneath my arm.

As everyone leaves the room, Xander stops in front of me.

"What is it, big brother?"

"Your birthday gift, of course. It is why I was so late. It is a black-market import, but I know how much you love the series.

"No way! Is this what I think it is!?

"Just open it and see what's inside."

He hands me the package and I take out the scroll. On the side, it says "Heroic Maiden Akatsuki" in Hoshidan!

"You got me the latest novel? I love these so much I taught myself Hoshidan just to read them! Thank you so much big brother Xander!"

I hug him, and he hugs me back.

"Believe me, calling me your big brother is more than enough thanks."

Jakob calls from afar "Lady Corrin? Lord Xander? If we do not leave soon, we will be later?"

"Let's talk more later, after you passed this exam."

"Deal."

Xander goes. I stop to look at my helm. The helmet briefly becomes the dragon's face in my eyes.

"I am who I am."

It disappears.

I put my rod in its sheath and run towards everyone else. It's time to finally leave this place!

 **To be continued in Volume 2...**


	6. Collection: Volume 1

**The 4** **th** **Choice Volume 1 Remastered**

 **This is a compilation of all the Chapter in Volume 1 of 4** **th** **Choice with improved grammar checks.**

 **Chapter 1-Premonition of Blood**

The clouds above, and the trees below flies by at high speeds as we ride. The beautiful view amazes me; it makes me jealous as I am not able to ride a pegasus or any mount for that matter on my own. Although, maybe not this fast; I am beginning to feel a little nauseous. I try to remember how I got here but the force of the speed breaks my concentration.

I quickly clutch my arms around the slim waist of the rider; a young woman who is not much older than I am. She is wearing a unique samurai red plate-mail flight armor with a white cape over a red and white tunic and red combat boots. But if it weren't for her stern posture, and thick, strong legs, I think I would have fallen off a long time ago

She then turns her head, revealing her hawk mask over her face, as well as the full design of her helm, adorned with wings on the side and a gold crest on the top. At her left hip is a small wakizashi katana, like mine, but in a red sheath, and on her back is a crimson-bladed naginata. She then asks "You okay, Kamui-neesan?"

"Yes, just a little motion sick," I reply.

"Sorry about that. Don't worry though, we will arrive at the battlefield shortly. Sakura-neesan and the others should be there by now; she can make you feel better. If she isn't there I will try to find another medic."

"Thanks, but I will be fine. Could you, um, slow down a little, Hinoka-oneesan?

That sounded weird off my tongue. Why?

Hinoka turns her head forward, though she still continues to talk with me.

"Unfortunately, I can't do that; I am already behind schedule. I was supposed to meet up with my troops already, but I had to stay behind so you could finish, uh, whatever it was you were doing."

"What was that again?"

"I don't know? You decided to keep it a secret."

What did I do again? Forget it, it does not matter right now. I should focus only on what is going in front of me. Everything else is already too confusing. Furthermore, I am still strangely weirded out by this woman; Hinoka. She calls herself my big sister, but for some reason, I feel that is both true and false. The name "Kamui" is also strange, I thought my name was Corrin.

"Um, Kamui-neesan? You there?"

"Huh?" I realize I zoned out, Hinoka onee-san was trying to tell me something. Oh! Yes, I am okay. I guess I start to daydream for a bit there."

Hinoka chuckles-then says "That's okay. My retainer Setsuna does that all the time."

Despite the thoughts I had before, Hinoka seems to really care about me. I do my best re-focus myself.

"So, what was it you wanted to show me?"

"We're here."

I look up, and there it is, the Plains of Hoshido; the place where the battle will take place. The myriad colors of sundown on the horizon are darkened by many black colored troops that bear the flag of Nohr, the enemy. Many mages, axe-wielding savages, and a lot of knights: some are on feet, some are on horseback, and others are riding vicious, black wyverns.

I quickly analyze the soon-to-be battlefield; it is center is a mostly field of grass but has various spots of pure soil in several spots; most likely from a lot of fighting. At the center is a small bridge over a river that divides the battlefield quite neatly between the two armies. I look up and see at the other end of the plains is a cliff that has huge tree roots coming from the front like a wall. There are many different, arrows, spears, and burn marks that paint the thick wall of wood.

All of the shiver down my spine; I feel like I am being watched.

"You ready Kamui-nee-san?"

The creepy feeling goes away.

"Yeah! I'm okay."

"You don't look okay."

Better not tell her.

"Nauseous. Remember?" I laugh a bit to throw off the mood, but then I almost vomit from motion sickness. Thankfully. I was able to cover my mouth in time.

"...Anyways-looks like the others managed to find an opening for us to land and set up. I am gonna land now. Hiyahhhh!"

Hinoka pulls on the reigns of her pegasus, it lets out a neigh, and we descend to the ground.

Our side is covered by large white portable walls held by servants. We land at the back where the medical area is being set up. Among the many soldiers and medics, two figures stand out: The first is a young shrine maiden in her mid-teens, that is shivering so much she might as well be scared of her own mask; that of a dragon, she wears white-plated armor over her red tunic and red boots. She does not have a helmet, so her auburn hair, and flower-pinned, white curtains, and headband exposed. In her left hand is a unique Yumi that has red decorations on it, and a matching quiver strapped to her back. In her right hand is stave that has Hoshdio[Japanese] Festival decorations on it. The other one is a young man who looks a bit older than the girl. he has a blue, one-eyed Oni mask with one horn. His long blonde hair is tied into a ponytail and is tied at both the top, as well as the middle. He is wearing a blue robe with a white fur vest, and white fur from the tops of his boots and gloves. His right arm and shoulder has the special archer armor and has some gold trimming. He holds a white yumi with a glowing blue string but has no quiver

. Like everyone in the Hoshidan army, they have wakazashis strapped to their side.

With all these masks I wonder where mine is. I mean, I stand out quite a bit with my looks: Long white hair, pearly white skin, pointed ears, and red eyes. Not that I really care about that stuff, I am used to it now. Just makes me curious why I am the only one who doesn't have one. In addition to that, my armor is different than the others. It is almost as white as my skin, and it has certain aesthetics that are not present on any other soldier. I am beginning to wonder if I don't really belong here.

I tell myself "Kamui, stop thinking about this, or I will get even more confused."

As we touch down they come over to me and Hinoka. Hinoka gets off the Pegasus first and the three of them help me off. When I finally get off, the motion sickness takes effect and I fall to my knees; dizzy.

The Shrine Maiden says: "K-Kamui onee-san? A-are you alright?"

Hinoka says "She's fine, Sakura-san. Kamui-neesan just got a little travel sick. That's all."

"O-only. be-cause...y-you." I am unable to finish my sentence due to my dizziness.

Sakura waves her rod in the air and I am briefly covered in light. I am no longer dizzy.

"Rats! It's almost time. I have to go now. Take care of yourselves!"

Hinoka whistles for her pegasus. It flies ahead while she runs, then jumps and flips on to the Pegasus while it is already in motion. she then flies up to join the other pegasus knights.

"Hinoka onee-san sure is awesome, isn't she?" Sakura asks.

The sibling with the glowing blue bow replies.

"You have to be really skilled to be the commander of pegasus knights." Not like our younger sister here who got sick from some high-speed flight. Just try not to be a burden."

"Takumi-onisan! That was so mean of you." Sakura responds.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. What I meant to say is that we got your back, so don't worry. Here."

Takumi extends his hand to help me off the ground. I grab and he pulls me up.

"Thank you, Takumi."

From behind us, a young adult man with a powerful voice says

"Everyone! Get to your positions! The enemy is about to lower their barrier!"

All the soldiers and other workers start scurrying in a storm of a mess briefly before the only ones left in the open are me, Sakura, and Takumi.

He calls out to us, but his voice this time his tone is more relaxed. He might be another sibling.

"Sakura-san, Takumi-san!"

The man walks out of the shadows. He wears a full red, gold-trimmed samurai plate-mail armor. He also wears a white tunic and pants. His helmet has two large red spikes from the sides and wears a red, two-eyed Oni mask over his face. He has long, spiky brown hair that extends past his back. He has a wakizashi on his right hip, and a unique full-sized blue/green katana sheathed on that side as well.

"Ah, and Kamui-san as well. Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes," I respond.

"Good, here, take this."

Ryoma hands me a mask. It has a strange creature that looks like a dragon made from an antelope and a singular horn from the center.

"A mask? For me?"

"Yes. this one bears the face of the legendary Kirin, it is a special dragon in Hoshidan mythology."

"Thanks." I put on the mask, it is strangely a perfect fit and doesn't block my sight at all.

"Now I need the three of you to get ready for battle and wait for instructions. Can you do it?"

"Will do, brother."

"I-I'll do my best."

"Understood."

Takumi, Sakura, and I draw our weapons and await the man's signal as walks to the front of the white curtain.

Shortly afterward, a war horn is blown and the curtain is pulled away. The vegetation has lowered, and the enemy commanders are now visible.

All of them are on mounts, each wearing primarily black plate-mail armor with gold ornaments. They must be Nohr's royals. Despite their clear opposition, I find myself strangely comfortable, safe, around them. It's as if I already know them, but on a personal level. Desperate to know more, I squint my eyes in order to get a better glimpse of their appearance. A single detail may be all I need to regain a memory.

The youngest one makes me surprised she can ride the fully-grown horse. She has high heels, a skirt, a white vest, and her whole outfit is adorned with pink ribbons. From her knight helmet that masks her face are two long braided pigtails. She is kicking back and reading her green tome like a child.

The second to largest is a male dark knight and has a purple cloak and a lion themed knight helmet. He holds a purple tome that radiates black and red energy. He holds his posture with pride and strength. I would bet he was the one who made that wall of trees. The largest looks to be the Crown Prince. He is a fully-grown man and has magenta cloth and plated armor mixed in with his armor, as well as a magenta cape. He has a shield on his left arm that I would guess houses his weapon. His face is not visible, but he exudes power, diligence, and authority.

Yet they all seem so familiar. Why?

The samurai with brown hair from before walks forward and speaks loudly.

"Greetings, royals of Nohr! I am the High-Prince of Hoshido, Tokugawa Ryoma! I demand to know why you have trespassed on the Hoshidan soil in arms?

Surprisingly they hear what he is saying despite him being so far away. The Crown Prince moves ahead of his army slightly and responds.

"Royal family of Hoshido, my name is Xander Augustus and the Crown Prince of Nohr."

Ryoma responds "For what reason does the Crown Prince of Nohr bring forces of this magnitude to Hoshido?"

Xander replies "We have learned that Hoshido has abducted a royal of Nohr. Her name is Corrin Augustus. We have come to retrieve her."

I spontaneously think to myself "That's my name! Could they be my real family, but-"?

Ryoma's response interrupts my thoughts.

"I am afraid I do not know what you are referring to. Hoshido has made no attempts to kidnap a member of the Nohrian Family within recent time. If anyone would know for that to be certain, it would be me. There are also no citizens of Hoshido who go by the name Corrin Augustus."

Xander starts to laugh out loud.

"Crown Prince Xander, what is it that you find so humorous?"

"High-Prince Ryoma, do you take me as a fool? We have already confirmed that she is indeed among Hoshido. In fact, she is here on the battlefield at this moment."

"What? No, you don't mean."

Sakura and Takumi immediately turn around to face me. Before I can talk I see a large shadow appear over me. Before I realized it, I was grabbed by the talons of wyvern in gold-adorned black plate-mail armor. The grip is strong, yet it does not hurt, though the impact forced me to drop my katana. The rider is a voluptuous woman with long, wavy purple hair. And her armor does not hide the fact. She is holding a large purple and gold ax. This must have been the last royal.

The wyvern rider says to me "Are you alright, dear Corrin? Did the Hoshidans do anything bad to you? I managed to spot you as you were coming in on a pegasus with that fake sister of yours. So, I circled back around and hid until Leo gave the signal.

Now I remember! These are my siblings; Camilla, that's Xander, the little girl is Elise, and the last one is Leo. That would also explain the feeling I got earlier. But, wait, aren't-the Hoshido royals also my siblings?

Before I can respond, I am cut off by Hinoka yelling "No! You aren't taking her this time!"

Hinoka flies so fast Camilla could barely block her ferocious slice from her naginata. The impact though sends me falling from the wyvern's grasp.

Leo yells "Brynhilder" and outstretches his palm. Vines and trees roots sprout from the ground and form a slide that sends me safely tumbling into the river. They disappear soon after.

The water is cold, and the torrent is rough. I use all my strength, and I manage to climb out of the river. As I gasp for air from almost drowning, I realize that my mask is gone. It must have been torn off when I fell. But there is no use trying to find it now, for it has most likely been lost in the current. I stand up on the bridge; facing both sides.

Camilla says to Hinoka "My, my, you're a feisty one."

Hinoka replies "I swear to the Dawn Dragon I am more than just feisty."

With my memory clearer, I say, looking at the Nohrian Royals. "Elise, Leo, Xander, Camilla?"

Elise nearly jumps from reading her book to leaning forward and moving her visor to make her young face visible. Elsie yells "Hey! Leo! It's Corrin, we found Corrin!

Leo responds "You are a bit late. We already identified Corrin. Furthermore, we are currently in the process of retrieving her. Though, what a mess this has become. She truly has the luck of the devil."

Xander says "I am sorry we took so long Corrin. Do not worry though, only a little longer, and you will be home with your real family."

Ryoma yells "I will not allow this to happen! Tokugawa Kamui's true family is here, in Hoshido! You Nohrian scum have taken her from us once before, but never again!" Ryoma draws his katana, it's blue/green blade radiates with electricity. He then takes a fighting stance.

"By the honor of Hoshido, I will save my sister from capture with the blade inherited from my father you murdered; the Raijinto!"

This causes me to stop for a second; "Wait, what!? Did Ryoma just say I was captured? When, how, why, what is going on!?

Camilla says "Don't listen to this-Ahhh!" Hinoka violently thrust kicks Camilla's stomach. She tries to pull away from Hinoka but is unable to escape her pursuer. They clash weapons again, but with Camilla on the defensive.

"Camilla!" I yell.

Hinoka is angrier than I have ever seen, managing to hold her own against Camilla, even though she is a weapon disadvantage against Camilla.

Hinoka declares "You took her from me once, but I will not let you take her again!"

Camilla responds "No, Corrin is my precious dear sister. I will let you take her. Die now."

Hinoka deflects Camilla's ax strikes. She has lost it "-never, EVER, EVER AGAIN!" Hinoka attempts another strike, this one with more force than before, misses, she quickly pulls her naginata back, barely blocking Camilla's axe from her throat. The two break off then proceed to engage in an intense mid-air battle.

I can't let them fight each other! They are both my family. I can't choose between either. I have to make them stop before it is too late.

"Wait! Please stop everyone! We don't need to fight!"

But no one heeds my words. Even though I yelled with all my might, the battle begins.

Leo prepares to fire a dark magic spell while Takumi uses his boy to ready an arrow of pure energy straight at Leo. He fires and disrupts Leo's spell as he uses his magic to form a barrier that just managed to halt the arrow that almost completely pierced his barrier.

Leo! Takumi! Stop, please!

Takumi ignores me and says to Leo "There is no way I will lose to Nohrian scum."

Leo replies "Then allow me to enlighten you."

No, no, no! This is bad, really bad. They are going to kill each other! Why, why are my words not enough! And questions, so many questions, so confused, sadness, frustration, this torrent of emotions is terrible. This can't be real! This can't be happening!" I can feel my heart pounding faster, and my anxiety growing larger and larger

Ryoma says "Don't worry Kamui, this will be over shortly."

Xander says back while drawing his black and red sword from his shield. "It seems like you want to duel for our sister. Very well, my blade Siegfried and I will teach you the meaning of defeat. Hyah!"

Xander flicks he reigns of his mount and the horse jumps off the ledge with Xander striking forward.

Ryoma replies "Challenge accepted." He jumps in the air to slice towards Xander.

All the soldiers begin to converge on the battlefield.

Oh, no! It's too late, they are going are all going to kill each other! What do I do? What do I do!? Trying to keep the last bit of me calm, I bury my face in my hands.

Sakura asks "Big sister?"

For whatever reason, Sakura's words echoed through my brain, causing me to lose all of my composure and control. With all my might, I yell at the top of my lungs "EVERYONE, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" and I bury my face in my hands once again.

Then, everything went quiet. I wait a few moments to make sure. Drip, drip, some liquid is falling on the floor. "Could it be the water?" I think to myself. My hand is suddenly completely, damp, and warm. Wondering what it could be, I slowly peel my right hand from my face to check. Blood, my hand is covered in blood! I quickly remove the left hand and it is also drenched in the crimson liquid. I look down and see there is a large streak of blood going down vertically from the top of my body, then I feel weird in the mouth. I then feel it with my hands and I realized that my mouth was dripping, and foaming blood; it isn't my blood. I quickly look both around. The sky and the river are blood red and the land is darker. When I look at the ground, I see that this is a real nightmare. Everyone is dead. Mutilated, torn to pieces. The mounts too. All in bloodied pieces of once-living flesh. And what were my siblings being all in front, in bloody pieces? Looking back at myself, my bloodied hands, my bloody mouth that drips blood into the river, there are tiny pieces of cloth and flesh. "Did I, kill them? Did I, eat them? people?"

Everything dissolves away like the past events were merely an illusion, to reveal a dark room. What was once the river has now become a trail of blood that starts from my mouth? I turn to face it, and the trail of blood leads to a cage. Small pieces of bone covered flesh are scattered on the ground outside the cage. Inside is some kind of horned, dragon monster currently eating flesh, violently tearing pieces off its meal as it feasts. But before I can say a word, the dragon leaps out of the cage towards me, tearing the gate off its hinges, with its mouth gaping open.

I awaken in my bed, sitting straight up, and drenched in sweat.

"Good morning milady. Would you like a glass of water?"

I turn my head to the left and see my butler Jakob holding a burning candle lamp in his hand, the other holding a tray with cups and two pitchers.

I sigh in relief. "Yes, please."

He sets the lamp the tray and lamp on my bedpost and pours me a glass of cold water from one of the pitchers. With the lamp closer to me, I can make out his young, well-built, body, suit, and his silver hair. He hands me the cup, and I drink the whole thing.

"Another nightmare milady"

"Yes." I hold the cup strongly with both hands. I drink it all in one gulp.

"Would you like seconds?"

"Yes please."

I hand the cup back to him.

"Judging by the fact that is covered in sweat, I presume it was a particularly bad one."

"Yeah. Though this was the worst one yet. The scariest part is that I remember every detail."

"I understand, dreams are easy to forget when you wake up. Do not fret, I will awaken Flora and Felicia soon to fix the seal."

"Thank you, Jakob."

"You're very welcome milady."

I have always had this seal on my back. For some reason. it helps me not have those nightmares.

He hands me the re-filled cup, I drink it whole, and give it back to him.

"Jakob, what is the time?"

"About 4 o'clock in the morning, milady."

"What? I mean it's you after all, but, why this early?"

"You see we had a special guest come here for an unscheduled sleepover at about midnight. Normally I would have dismissed her, but considering it is your special day today, I could not help but allow her." Jakob replies.

"Who is it? Where are they?" I ask excitedly.

"Remove your blankets."

I immediately throw my bed covers off, and there she is, my little Nohrian sister Elise; using my thigh as a pillow. I watch as she slowly wakes up and moves her long, unbraided blonde hair from her face. When her dark pink eyes reach mine, she makes a warm, large, and adorable smile.

I then knew what was coming, but I had no time to evade. Elise hurls herself at my face with a flying hug, knocking me on my back yelling "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh dear," says Jakob.

14

 **Chapter 2- Waking up in Nohr.**

I collapse on my back from the force of little sister's hug-tackle. I can hardly breathe.

"Milady, are you alright?" Jakob asks concerned.

"It's okay Jakob, I am just hugging my sister because; that's your cue you two!"

My attention shifts as the candles in the room suddenly flicker on. There is a muscular man on the left in blue-spandex beneath his armor with a dashing smile. On the left is an equally muscular woman with blonde hair in pink plate-mail armor. They both say loudly "Happy Birthday!" But the man in the wannabe comic book hero outfit loses his balance, and crashes into one of the bookshelves in the back, causing him to be buried beneath the falling novels. Elise releases her grip on me and crawls around to face Arthur, looking concerned. I take a deep breath now that the tiny vice is gone.

"By the gods, Sir Arthur, could you please be less of an oaf at this hour. Lady Corrin has only just awoken!?" Jakob says angrily.

Arthur stands up from the mess of books in a triumphant pose. His childish super-hero attitude is so ridiculous I cannot help but start laughing. Elise soon starts to giggle with me. Arthur declares "Fair not everyone, for a pile of books shall never stop the great Arthur!" He announces loudly with gusto. "Though, why hast thy maidens have engaged in laughter?"

"Obviously because you made a fool out of yourself again." The muscular woman says.

"Ah, good morning Sir Effie," Jakob says.

"Good morning Jakob." Effie replies "Sorry about the mess."

"It is alright Effie, I will have someone clean this up soon."

"Arthur, Effie-" Elise begins to say. She doesn't seem too happy. I should probably say something. "Well, it was rather entertaining."

"See, our efforts of staying up all night in position have borne fruit," Arthur says, smiling.

"Only, because you wouldn't stop worrying about it. I got so bored and hungry that I ate the cake."

Elise gasps in shock "You, ate the cake I baked."

"Sorry milady, I was too hungry," Effie replies.

"Oh no, she is going to-" I say as I and everyone brace for Elise to cry-

"-just kidding!" Elise says in her usual upbeat tone. We all almost fall over due to the massive tonal shift.

"I mean seriously, of course, you could eat that if you stayed up all night just for the plan."

"O-of course Lady Elise. It was really good."

"Aww, thanks, Effie."

"Your welcome milady."

Arthur resumes his normal attitude "That is all I need milady, just that smile is enough for me."

Jakob says to Arthur "Sir Arthur, would you please carefully move over to that chair over there while I organize the books you knocked over? Also, again, please be extra careful, we do not want your bad luck to cause any more misfortune to my mistress."

"Of course, young butler! To the chair, I go!" Arthur carefully moves away from the mess towards the chair on the other side of the room.

"Hey Elise, bet you the first slice of cake that Arthur is gonna break something before he sits in the chair."

"You're on," Elise replies and we both watch attentively as Arthur makes his way to the chair. Unfortunately, my luck fails and he sits, and wipes his brow in the chair.

"Haha! Looks like I get the first slice this time sis!"

"Shoot! This must be payback for eating the first slice of your last birthday cake."

"Uh huh! Correct!" Elise says happily. I will get my revenge someday.

Jakob moves to clean up the books.

Effie says "Good job Arthur."

"Phew, thank you, Effie," Arthur replies. He seems to have dropped his super-hero act. Good, as much as I enjoyed it, it began to get irritating.

"If I may ask, Lady Corrin?" Arthur asks. I turn to him. "Huh? I mean, yes?

"Whenever I come to this castle, I have always noticed that you have a lot of books in your room. There must be several dozens in this one alone."

Jakob stands up straight, dusts his hands, and says "Ah, yes. The Northern Fortress of Windmire has the largest library in all of Nohr."

"Yeah, it's so big I always get lost when I go inside," Elise says.

"I am aware of that. After all, this where I get my comics-I mean heroic manuals! But that is not what I was trying to ask."

"Ask away then Arthur," I say to him.

"Why are this many in your own room. I am not the best in math, however, I guess there are at least several dozens?" Arthur asks.

"Oh, that's easy, I am reading them. Or, to be more accurate, re-reading them."

"Re-reading? This many?" Arthur asks surprised.

"Wow, I can hardly keep my patience when reading a single book. Unless it's a training manual." Effie says.

"Wow! Corrin, that is so cool! Did you read the entire library too? Elise says.

"Yeah. with each book about 10 times each at the minimum."

"What!?" Elise, Effie, and Arthur collectively respond.

"Yes, it is indeed true, that Lady Corrin has read the entire library multiple times in her spare time. It is truly an incredible feat." Jakob says. "Now excuse me, I am going to refill beverages. I will also call Flora, and have some rooms set up for the retainers to get some much-needed rest."

"As long as Lady Elise is okay with it," Effie says

"Okay! You two deserve it."

"Milady, you are a lifesaver, on and off the battlefield. The star of our hope in a country trapped in eternal darkness." Arthur says. I see he is back to his old self. Though, he seems to be too tired to go full Arthur.

Jakob smiles "I will be on my way then." and packs up his tray and begins moving towards the door.

There is a brief silence before Effie asks me a question.

"Lady Corrin, um, going by what Arthur said, how many times have you read those books is there anything special about them?"

"They are my top 100; I read them 20 times each."

From outside the door, a woman yells "20 times each?"

A young woman in Nohr battle garb and lack left shoulder pauldron barges into the room, slamming the door into Jakob in the process. I would recognize my good friend's long red pigtails anywhere. If only she wasn't so competitive.

"Lady Corrin, you said you read these books 100 books 20 times each?

"Yes, Serena. Do you think you can beat my record this time?"

"With pleasure, Lady Corrin," Selena replies with her usual confidence.

A short woman with green hair and an assassin's garb taps Selena on the shoulder.

"What is it Beruka?"

"You almost knocked over Lady Camilla."

We all look down and are shocked when my older sister Camilla is lying on a pillow on the ground. Her wavy purple hair falls down the sides of her body and covers half her face. She seems to be wearing her normal armor and black tiara. I wonder if she and her retainers fell asleep outside my door.

"If I had not put a cushion to halt her fall, do you realize the consequences you would have to face." Beruka finishes.

Serena begins to turn pale at the thought. Elise signals to Arthur and Effie to make themselves discreet and they hide more towards the shadows, with Arthur carefully scuttling in his chair away.

Camilla wakes up. She slowly stands up and stretches her arms. Eventually, her dark pink eyes meet mine.

"Mmmm, good morning everyone. What happened?"

"Milady, you fell asleep outside Lady Corrin's door out of exhaustion. Then Selena barged into the room because of her competitive drive and almost knocked you completely on the ground.

Selena turns even paler. "S-s-s-so sorry Lady Camilla! I-I d-d-did-"

Camilla interrupts "Aww, it's okay, you are so adorable when you are flustered."

Selena turns red as a tomato. She begins to say her usual snark but stops herself and stays silent.

" Beruka, dear, where did you get the pillow from?"

"I contacted a maid ahead of time just in case. There she is right now."

A maid with blue hair enters the room.

"Good morning Lady Corrin, everyone."

"Good morning Flora," I reply.

"Good morning!" Elise says.

"Thank you so much for the quick bedding Flora. I may have injured myself on my sister's special day."

"My pleasure Lady Camilla, even though I wanted to help you to a room."

"No need for apologizes Flora. Now where is-" Camilla looks around the room until she spots me. "-Corrin!"

She rushes over to me, and hugs me, pulling me into her large breasts.

"Are you alright dear Corrin? Huh, you are all sweaty! Did something bad happen to you?" "Who did it? I must know so I can punish them as soon as I can."

"No, no! Everything is fine Camilla. I just had a bad dream. No need to hurt anyone!"

"Oh! My apologies, I was so worried for a second there." Camilla replies. I seem I managed to calm her down before she killed anyone. Yet I still feel an air of menace ever-going stronger.

The menace reaches its climax when a familiar but powerful "Ahem" silences the room. We all turn towards the open door, as the door closes, Jakob, wet and stained from the tea and water, is standing there, his smile masking the storm that is about to hit us.

"Oh, my goodness? Are you alright Jakob?" Flora asks.

Jakob replies "Alright? Of course, I am alright! Haha, I just had the tea and water I prepared for Lady Corrin splattered all over me, drenched, and ruining my favorite suit. Not after I was slammed hard in the face by the door thanks to the red-haired one. All the plans and surprise guests definitely did not ruin nearly all my plans to have Corrin's 18th birthday to be as perfect and stress-free as possible, not at all!"

Everyone remains silent, Selena turns almost as pale as my natural complexion. She knows she is in trouble. I should change the subject before any violence breaks out. Have to decide fast; what would get Jakob's attention off Selena for the slightest second?

"Jakob, I would like a bath right now-with my sisters-if they want."

"A morning wake-up bath with my little sisters!? That is...an incredible idea! I love it!" Camilla responds.

"Ohhh! That's a great idea! Elise adds on.

Jakob takes the bait. Looks like I managed to save Selena. "A bath, for my mistress and the other princesses? Brilliant! Flora?"

"I already have the bath being set up. It will be ready shortly. I also have prepared beds for all the restless retainers."

"Splendid! You are quite vigilant today Flora."

"Just doing my job Jakob," Flora says smiling.

Jakob continues "Flora, if you may, please lead the princesses to the bath. I will lead these retainers to their rooms to rest up. When you are done, please wake Lilith and Felicia, but make sure the latter is awaiting any more guests and doing no other jobs. Any more mistakes and I might not be able to control my temper."

You have already lost it, Jakob.

"Come on. Chop chop." Jakob signals the other retainers to exit the room. Arthur collapses but is picked up by Effie and carried out of the room. Selena was walking out with a book.

Jakob opens his eyes and looks at Selena "Drop the book." He says. Selena is briefly paralyzed by Jakob's gaze, before dropping it and scurrying off to join the others.

"Now then, I will be back later in a new suit."

"Thank you," I say.

"Please follow me," Flora says.

Flora shows the way out. She then comes over and helps me and Elise get into slippers and off the bed. Before we all leave the room, Flora has one thing to say.

"Jakob."

"Yes, Flora?"

"The first one back here gets to clean."

"Damn the gods." He mutters.

 **Chapter 3-Bath of Recollection**

The bathing room of the Northern Fortress is no normal one. It is, in fact, a giant, indoor, natural hot spring. Thanks to my maids Flora and Felicia, who are members of the Ice Tribe, we are able to keep the temperature regulated. Camilla and Elise enter from the changing room first. Before I go, Flora calls back to me.

"Milady, you had another nightmare last night?"

"Yes," I respond as I remember the horrors of the dream.

"Please come here." She says. I walk over to her. My top is already naked so the only thing that covers my back is my long, white hair. She pulls it aside as she applies her ice magic to my back. There is actually a hidden seal there that I am not allowed to tell anyone about; even my siblings. Apparently, it is linked to these nightmares I keep having. Though I am never told why the seal is there. But I have been doing this all my life, so I no longer question it. I am simply happy I have a way of stopping those horrible nightmares.

Flora removes her cool hand from my back and lets go of my hair.

"All done. I was able to patch up the seal a bit, but Felicia, Jakob, and I will have to fix it again before you leave. Now, please enjoy your bath." With that, she leaves. At least I do not have to worry about it for now.

I finish undressing and enter the hot spring where my sisters are already bathing. Elise is playing in the water while Camilla is simply closing her eyes and resting. When I enter and sit on one of the built-in ledge areas, the steaming hot embrace of the hot water permeates through every part of my body; washing away the negative emotions caused by my nightmare.

"The bath feels so amazing today," I say

This grabs Elise, and Camilla's attention.

"It feels so good," Elise says.

"This is simply...marvelous. I wish the bath in my quarters was as grand as this. Are you sure you won't miss it when you leave this place, Corrin." Camilla asks.

"I mean, yeah I will miss it. But I want to go outside so badly."

"I could never imagine being trapped in a gloomy fortress like this your whole life."

It was horrible being here. By the order of the king, my father, I was never allowed to leave the Northern Fortress no matter what. He claims it is because I am sick, I won't survive in the world outside. But all this sheltering has driven me crazy.

"That's why I made sure to visit Corrin every day!" Elise says

"And I have done and will do all I can to keep you happy Corrin," Camilla responds. She starts to scooch closer to me. I know what's coming, but this once, I will allow her to hug me like she normally does.

I feel like I am forgetting a question I wanted to ask.

"Don't forget big brothers Xander and Leo," Camilla adds on.

"Of course, I can't. Xander comes to see me every day he can. He also helps me train for father's test to see if I am ready to go outside and join the war effort. And Leo is basically my study partner. He loves coming to the library here to do research on magic."

"Speaking of that, how is your magic training going with Leo?" Elise asks.

"What? Corrin, darling, you have been training in the use of tomes?" Camilla asks. "Why have you never told me about it? I could have gotten you a special tome like Elise."

"Because I caused a lot of accidents and injuries in practice. And no offense, I felt that if I told you, you would probably kill someone even though it was my fault."

"Oh! I am sorry then. Though I am curious how far you've gone."

"Not far, unfortunately, I can only do the basic Fire spell, Though I can use the Mend spell on a Rod. But none of the fancy stuff like Freeze, or Rescue, things like that. I have been mostly focusing on my melee combat skills. Especially because, you know, I can't...ride mounts."

"Don't worry about it, dear. Magic is very hard to learn, and even though us four ride mounts, Father does not care about that area."

"That's a relief." I exhale.

Then I suddenly remembered what I wanted to ask.

"Say, Camilla," I ask.

"Yes, Corrin?"

"Why were you and your retainers outside my door last night?"

"Well, I will try to keep it short for you. You wouldn't know this of course, but Xander and I have been very, very busy lately on the war effort. In fact, yesterday, it was war meeting, after war meeting, again and again. I almost fell asleep. The main thing I can remember is that there is going to be a turning point sometime soon."

"A turning point?" I ask.

"What's a turning point?" Elise also asks.

Camilla replies "As far as I know, something big is about to happen. I am afraid I don't even know exactly what it is. The only thing I know is to be prepared."

That explains why Xander is not here yet. He is usually the first of the four to arrive.

"Anyways may I continue?"

Elise and I nod.

"So, by the time I was done with the last meeting, I checked the time and it was past midnight! I knew if I went back to my quarters, changed, bathed, and slept. I would be late for your 18th birthday! The Northern Fortress was closer to me at the time, so my retainers and I flew here instead. We had every intention to sleep in a guest room, but I must have passed out from the exhaustion when checking on your room to see if you were okay."

"I can hardly imagine..." I begin to say.

"It is hard outside, but don't you worry Corrin, your siblings and I will help you every step of the way."

"Wow, thanks, you read my mind there."

Elise begins to rise from the bath.

"Sorry, but I think I am done bathing. I am going to get dressed. See you at the breakfast table."

Elise raises her hand straight above her head. A few moments later, a maid comes with a towel. The maid pulls Elise out of the bath, wraps her in a towel and leads her to the dressing room.

"What a shame, I wish she would have stayed longer," Camilla says.

"Well, it probably takes a while to get her hair braided the way she likes it," I reply.

"Hehehe, true."

"Anyways, I apologize for this morning.":

"Don't be. It was quite fun seeing Jakob scare Selena like that. I love her to bits, but sometimes I feel like she to be... disciplined, by someone other than me."

"Well, Jakob has been taking care of me for as long as I can remember. He truly cares for my well-being."

"It sometimes makes me a bit jealous of you."

"Don't be, I sometimes can feel his gaze throughout the castle, watching me."

"That is a great idea, I should tell him to teach me that as soon as possible."

Way to go Corrin. You just gave your doting older sister a new tool to stalk you with.

"Anyways. I think I am done bathing too."

As I rise to leave the bath, Camilla grabs my arm.

"Wait, Corrin. There is something I need to speak with you about."

Her tone of voice is different. It sounds...serious. It must be something important.

I sit back down in the bath. This time right next to her.

"Now then, I want you to tell big sis Camilla all about your nightmare that you had last night."

"How did you know about that?"

"Ssssshhh, calm down Corrin. Elise told me before you entered the bath about how you woke up sweating from head to toe as if you just got out of this bath. I am guessing it is one of those nightmares, was it not?"

I begin to think back to the nightmare and remember every event to the detail. This is a freaky nightmare.

I begin to start shaking and crying. Camilla takes me in her arms and holds me close to her breast. She was one of the two people who I broke the rule of not telling anyone except my retainers and maids that father placed on me. The other being Xander. I can open up to her.

I describe the events of my nightmare in full. From the ride on the Pegasi, meeting the Hoshidans, facing my siblings here, and then, the dragon, and the sudden carnage and blood that occurred around when it appeared. I begin to shiver. I feel as if I am being watched. Not by Camilla, not by Jakob, but something else, the dragon. The closest thing to comfort is live and warmth coming from Camilla. When I finish the story, Camilla says "I understand why you are scared. Dealing with the urge to kill is something that I struggle with as well, and often, I end up failing. Fighting us on the side of our enemies must have also been terrifying. Being your sister is almost everything to me, and it makes me want to kill more. But I still suppress it, even though I usually fail to do so."

I am already crying. "Camilla," I say with a teary face.

"The outside world is scary. You are an adult now, and one that has never experienced life outside a building. All your worries are completely justified, but as an adult, you must always try to improve on yourself and forgive yourself when you fail."

"Improve...and forgive failure?"

"Exactly. I hope to one day to cast off this urge to kill and hurt others, the scars of my youth still haunt me to this day, in my own nightmares. But I will keep doing my best, as that is all anyone can ever do. And we will always be there for you."

"Heh, you were starting to sound like Xander there."

"See!? That's the Corrin we all know and love!"

I break down into full tears, and Camilla tightly. She allows my head to rest into her large breasts as I cry.

"I love your big sister!"

"Big sister loves you too. Now, you feeling better."

I pull myself from her breast and wipe my tears with my arm.

"Yeah."

"Great, presents from Elise, and I are waiting in the dressing room."

"Can't wait to open them, Camilla."

We both raise our hands and maids come to take us to the dressing room.

 **Chapter 4-Nohr Nobility**

The dressing room is almost a mix between an actual dressing room and a salon. A maid walks in wearing a white kerchief on her head, blue hair, and has the same unique traits as me; pale white skin, pointed ears, and red eyes. I sit in the chair as she attends to my hair.

"Just hold still a bit Lady Corrin," she says.

"Don't be so formal with me Lilith. I thought I told you that at least a dozen times now."

Lilith replies "Sorry, La-I mean Corrin, it is a habit."

"I heard you were at the stables? Yet you don't smell?"

"I took a bath before you arrived. There was no more need as Sir Gunter, Lord Leo, and Lord Xander have already arrived."

"Really? Where are they?" I ask with excitement.

"Lord Leo is in the library as normal, Xander is preparing a final sparring before your combat test to be allowed to leave. Again, as usual. Also, please stop moving around, I do not want to mess up your hair, or accidentally cut you; I think Lady Camilla might kill me if I do."

"Right, sorry. What about Gunter?"

He is delivering your armor; custom made by Lady Camilla's request. He will help you put it on after you put on the undergarments, which are already here. He should be here any moment now."

Lilith now just finished fixing my hair, now straight.

"Nice job Lilith."

"My pleasure Corrin."

"Though, I am a bit confused."

"Why is that?"

"Camilla said she and Elise had birthday presents for me already here."

"Because they do Lady Corrin. Would you like to see Lady Elise's gift first?"

Just roll with it.

"Sure."

Lilith goes behind the changing curtains and pulls out a black box. Inside is a black hair band with shapes that look like white flowers pinned on both sides.

"That's beautiful!"

"Would you like me to put it on?"

"Yes please."

Lilith places the hairband on my head and adjusts so that it fits.

"If I may Corrin, it looks amazing on you, I am a bit jealous."

"Sorry Lilith, but thanks for the compliment. I think I am going to make it a staple part of my appearance."

"Now for Lady Camilla's present."

Lilith bends over and pulls out another box. It's wrapped in blue, my favorite color. I tear it open and find a dark blue, small, blanket that has a picture of me and my Nohrian siblings when we were kids on it.

"Did Camilla make this."

"Yes, she did. She also told me how hard and long it took. She wanted to capture that day for you."

"I love it. It's so fluffy and small enough to fit in any bag. I think I will always carry it with me."

I take another look at the blanket, and I see a girl about my size and age with blue hair and white clothes.

"Wait who is this girl?"

"I don't know, you will probably have to ask Lady Camilla."

There is a knock on the door. An elder man's voice says "Hello? Is Princess Corrin in there."

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. It's Gunter, and old, and an experienced knight who is far more fit and strong than that of others his age. Also, my second retainer.

Lilith responds "Yes, I have just finished her hair and makeup, but she is still in the nude from bathing.

"Ah, yes. I understand. I have Princess Corrin's armor here. I presume you have the garments?

"She does."

"I understand, I will just wait here, with this armor, till milady is dressed. Oof. It is a tad on the heavy side though."

"Is everything okay, Sir Gunter?" I call out.

"Ah! Lady Corrin. Yes, I may be old but-oof- I can handle myself." Classic Gunter.

Lilith turns to me "Corrin you will find the undergarments behind the curtain. I need to go now, it is about time for my shift at the kitchen." Lilith removes all the covers I had on while she was doing my hair. I feel the air on my naked body. I jump behind the velvet curtains as Lilith opens the door.

I hear it shut.

The clothes are on the chair. It is not much; Black undergarments, black corset, black stockings. It is not long after I put them all on. I am quite happy Lilith was able to let me put on my own clothes for once. If it was Jakob or Flora, they would insist they do it for me. And Felicia, well, I would rather do it myself than have the garments be destroyed through her clumsiness.

I walk out of the curtains, look at the large mirror, and admire my body. I try out different poses in front of it. I know Camilla is gigantic but I am still super-hot; a perfect mix of petite and well-endowed. I admire myself a bit more, but then I remembered about Camilla's present. I quickly go back into the dresser, where I find it resting on the chair.

When I pick it up, I notice the blue-haired girl, I take a closer look while I walk out of the curtains.

But when I slightly turn my head to the mirror, my reflection isn't there-it's the dragon-from my dream! I notice its silver scales and blue horns. It makes eye-contact with me.

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAR!"

"AAAAAIGHHHHHHHH! I scream.

Its powerful roar slams me against the wall, I yell again, but in pain. The sound-waves shatter parts of the glass mirror and burn out all the candles in the room, surrounding me in darkness. I am completely frozen in fear.

Am I going to die?

 **Chapter 5-The Monster Within Me**

Quickly, I hear people burst into the room, their blades are drawn, and staves glowing.

I hear Gunter yell "Lady Corrin! Where are you! Are you unharmed?"

I am too scared to answer, I cannot move. Though since he is here, I am slightly more at ease.

I then hear Flora's voice "Please wait for a second-"

The rod glows brightly and illuminates the room. I see my retainers, Gunter and Jakob, as well as Flora, and her brown-haired twin Felicia, all weapons were drawn.

The room itself is a wreck. The mirror is cracked, paint chipped off the walls, the dressing curtains have been broken over, and the chair is knocked over.

They quickly notice me, stuck to the wall shivering, in my underwear, holding a blanket tightly. If it wasn't them who found me, I might've died of embarrassment.

"Milady! What happened here?" Jakob asks

"Have you been attacked milady? Where are they now? Gunter asks."

"They sure made a mess here," Flora says.

"What are you talking about, Flora? Corrin may have almost gotten killed, and stuff!" Felicia retorts.

"My mistake but thank goodness she is not injured."

"Then what in the Dusk Dragon's name happened here!?" Gunter asks.

I cannot hold my voice in anymore.

"Dragon-"

"A Dragon!?" Gunter asks.

I hear Felicia walking towards me. She's walking softy to not scare me. "Don't worry Corrin, you can trust us, we're your friends." She says gently.

Felicia's kind words break the bonds that hold me in place. She is my best friend among the castle staff. No longer paralyzed, I slump down to the floor and begin crying as all the fear overtakes my being.

"It was the dragon. When I looked in the mirror at first and it was normal, but then I looked again it was there! Really there!"

"She is breathing too fast. Jakob!"

"Already prepared any medicines, as well as favorite beverages."

"But what should we do?"

"We will use our ice magic to fix the seal as much as we can. We need to focus hard, Felicia."

"You got it, sis."

I am quickly caught in a light blue field-it's cold, but it soothes my panicked heart. I slowly come into awareness as the last of the candles are re-lit. The field dissipates, and a glass of ice water appears next to me.

I jump backward.

"Milady, it is only a glass of ice water," Jakob says.

"Hold on, here come the candles," says Felicia. dispelling the darkness.

I take a look around and see that it really is Flora, Felicia, Jakob, and Gunter. The revelation further relaxes me.

I take the cup from Jakob and drink it. I hold it back up and he refills it. I drink it again. Once I finish the pitcher, I take a deep breath and am able to start piecing together what happened.

"Jakob, Gunter, Felicia, Flora, what are you-when did you all get here?"

"I am always by your side milady," Jakob says smiling. "As for the others, Gunter was waiting outside, Felicia left her post to see you-"

"I wanted to see you early because it was her special day," Felicia says defensively.

"You weren't supposed to leave-"

"-and Flora was following Felicia. Now it was the dragon you said." Jakob asks.

"Yes, the same as my nightmares."

"Felicia, Flora, Jakob, check the seal," Gunter commands.

Jakob puts the chair back up.

I seat myself in it again. Backward, so my back is exposed.

"Th-This is-"

"Oh, my!"

"By the gods!"

"In the name of the Dusk Dragon-"

"What is it? What's wrong everyone!?" I ask.

Felicia speaks "The seal, it's like, completely messed up!"

"What?" I yell. I feel as if I am about to panic again.

"This makes no sense. I fixed it about only half an hour ago. How did it unravel like this?"

Gunter asks "EVERYONE CALM DOWN! Now! Has the seal on Lady Corrin's back ever reached this stage?"

"No" collectively, from Jakob, Felicia, and Flora.

"Then it's as I have always feared. Very well, I will tell her the truth."

"But King Garon-"

"King Garon is not here right now, Flora! Your mistress is currently in terrible pain! What is more important for you? The King who neglects his daughter in a distant castle her life, or your kind mistress who forgives your every failure, even treating you as a family?"

Flora cries a bit "My mistress of course."

"That's right my student. Now then…"

I hear the sound of people running and yelling.

"Jakob," Gunter says.

"Hold off the guests till our mistress is ready, go it."

He leaves the room and I can hear Elise and Camilla among others talking. I fear for him, whenever I am in trouble, Camilla will try to protect me, but often results in her lashing out violently at anyone she thinks caused the problem.

"Felicia, Flora, do what you can to patch up the seal. I will break news."

"Understood."

"Yes, sir!"

I can feel the icy magic tingling across my back again.

"Gunter, what's happening!?" I ask, anxiously.

"Unfortunately, I do not know exactly. I do know that the dragon you have been experiencing in your nightmares has never been a dream."

"I-its real? Is that thing real? THAT CAN'T BE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. ALL DRAGONS ARE EXTINCT AREN'T THEY!? Flashes of the scariest parts of the nightmare dart across my eyes.

Gunter pulls me in and gives me a hug.

"You can rest easy, Corrin. Your retainers and I have gone above and beyond to make sure you would never have to suffer I thought that as well till I met you. I originally thought it was merely royals who possessed the blood in their veins, but never a full dragon."

"Gunter, I'm scared."

"There is nothing to fear Corrin. Your retainers and I have done everything within our power to prevent the beast from taking it all away. And we shall continue holding it back until our bodies can no longer hold themselves together. Even so, as frightening as it may be; this Dragon is merely a part of you. You must learn to keep it in check. I, Jakob, Flora, Felicia, Lilith, as well as your siblings and retainers all believe in you. You have overcome every challenge ever thrown at you. You now face the greatest challenge a young woman must face in her life; transitioning to adulthood. We all believe in you. And we will love you, always. Dragon or not. Whenever you feel like that monster is overtaking you, remember you are who you are, and have confidence in yourself."

"Remember, who I am?"

"Precisely."

"Phew, we are finished Lady Corrin."

"All done!"

I feel Flora's hands as she fixes my clothing.

As soon as the icy sensation disappears, I leap back into Gunter's arms and cry. Felicia and Flora join in as well. After a few minutes, I say "Thank you, everyone. I feel better now."

We all let go of each other.

Jakob suddenly bursts into the room, throwing the armor in and carrying the rest while closing it behind him. He has some scratches and some tears in his suit.

"Woah Jakob, you look like you came out of a battlefield," Felicia says

"When you have to take on four concerned royals, one including Lady Camilla, I am surprised I am not dead."

"Just in case" Felicia uses her staff on Jakob, he glows cyan for a bit, and all his injuries are fixed. The power of magic.

"Thanks, Felicia. Lady Corrin, is everything okay? You can talk to me."

I look at Jakob. I look at the blanket.

"Could it be that blanket triggered this event?" He asks.

"It did appear as I was pondering who the blue-haired girl is," I reply.

"Blue-haired girl?" Gunter says.

"Do you know her, Sir Gunter? Jakob asks.

"Never mind, this blanket is not cursed. Now then, let's get your armor on. You siblings must be very concerned about your wellbeing."

All weapons are then sheathed.

"Understood" I respond.

I follow Gunter, and Jakob's instructions while putting on the armor, while Felicia and Flora distract my siblings at the door.

When I put it on I gain black plate-mail armor that is adorned with metallic gold designs. There are white cuffs in the gauntlets, and a mix of kerchief and a necklace cover most of my cleavage with a green crystal at the center. The armor is very similar to that of Camilla's as well, though there is no proper belt or waist guard. My pelvis is basically exposed, though the underwear is padded, I worry a bit. But I love the leg movement freedom, I am the agile type.

There only 2 items left. First is shoulder pauldron that is fixed to my left shoulder, I also tuck the blanket in the pauldron. Then are my weapons. Or rather, a unique staff that I have never seen before. It is metallic gold, black, and blue with some pink/purple stripes to match my armor. There is a large green orb at the top. The overall design looks half graceful, half intimidating. Gunter hands the sheath. Well, it is more like a bag I sling over my shoulder. When I put it on, Gunter says "The staff is a gift from Lord Leo. He built it himself."

"That's amazing," I reply, receiving it from Gunter.

"Indeed, he says you can cast both Rod and Tome based spells from it, presuming you use the correct incantation."

This Rod will definitely be useful. Now I can both heal others and cast some spells.

A new scent enters the room. I have a feeling something isn't right.

Lastly, is my helmet, which aside from the central horn and eye shape, looks very similar to the Kirin mask in my dream.

"Here milady, let me put it on for you," Gunter asks.

Now I am certain. Someone is here who shouldn't be. Only one way to find out.

"Please wait for Gunter."

"Is something wrong milady?"

I give him a look and he gives me one back that tells me he got the message.

"Jakob."

"Yes, milady?"

"Why is the cape to this armor already torn?"

"You see, it got torn when I brought the armor in from your siblings."

"Thanks for that. But-"

"But, wha-?"

I take out the Rod and point it at Jakob.

"Fire" I yell.

A ball of fire is shot at Jakob, the blaze killing him on impact. As the body smolders, it changes into a completely different man. One assassin's garbs, like Beruka's.

Felicia screams.

Camilla breaks down the door. Elise is standing there and Jakob at the far left. In the center are two males.

One is Leo, an adolescent male with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a small black tiara. He wears black and gold plate mail armor, but with a purple cloak and collar.

Xander is the taller one. A fully-grown man, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a small black crown as he is the Crown Prince. He is also wearing the color magenta.

Camilla rushes to me. "Corrin! Are you alright my darling."?

"Yes, Camilla. Hi Leo, hi Xander."

"Good Morning Corrin," Leo says.

"It is good to see you are well," Xander says. "Were you attacked?"

"Yeah, though as you can see I, killed him by myself" I proclaim.

But then I look down and the body isn't there.

"Huh, where did the body go."

Leo and Elise start laughing, eventually, all my siblings start laughing.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

Leo stops laughing "I see you enjoyed my new spell."

"New spell? Wait, I killed a fake!?"

"Yep." he replies.

"Please do not get mad at him Corrin, I am the one who asked him to do it," Xander says.

"Why?"

"Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your test is moved to an earlier time. If we do not leave soon you will miss your chance."

"What?"

"I was not informed of this," Gunter said.

Jakob interrupts "It was only a very recent decision. Xander wanted to train with you. So, we thought together how we could get some practice in beforehand. That is when Lord Leo arrived and introduced his new spell."

Leo cuts off Gunter's sentence "Sorry to interrupt you Jakob, but I would like to finish here."

"Very well."

"Sadly, I botched the spell, making him too obvious at times. But that fake had the skills of a highly-trained assassin. And it wouldn't have killed you if it attacked you. And if you are wondering, we switched when he went out to get the armor.

Xander adds "However, fending off an assassin by yourself is a difficult feat to accomplish, especially in small quarters like that dressing room. I would say you are more than ready."

"Well, thanks."

"Aww. She's blushing, you are so adorable, dear."

"Camilla!"

"Just teasing you, darling."

"But I am simply curious as to how you figured it out on your first try," Xander asks.

"That's easy, Jakob always puts the blame on Felicia when he messed something up."

"I should probably have taken that into consideration."

"Don't worry Leo, you did fool me well for a bit there. I am sure a little more practice, and it will be done. "

"You really think so?" He replies.

"Absolutely." But you really scared me there. It's time for some payback, little brother. And I know just what to tease you with.

"Though, Leo, you cannot really talk big when even now, you keep repeating the same mistake again, and again."

"No, no, no. This better not be what I think it is!"

"Your-"

Elise interrupts "Your collar is inside out!"

I whisper "Damn it, Elise"

Elise does a childish taunting face at me.

"How can this be! I triple-checked this morning to make sure it looked right!"

"It's okay Leo, they are just teasing you," Camilla says.

"I still wonder how Corrin was able to kill someone that quickly. Leo asks "I always found her the non-violent type."

"Oh, I and Corrin had some, close bonding, in the hot springs this morning, and we a little talk."

"Please don't tell me you are going to become another Camilla." He has a very scared look on his face.

"I am right here Leo."

"Don't worry Leo, she just helped me get over the feeling of killing someone. I still prefer non-violence."

"Oh. thank the gods!"

Jakob interrupts; looking at his pocket watch. "We have to leave in a few minutes. Milady, can you please show us with your helmet on?"

Elise chimes in "I wanna see, I wanna see!"

"I am curious as well," Leo says.

"Do not worry everyone, I picked the...most perfect one for Corrin! I even had it custom made to fit her head as perfectly as possible. Whenever you are ready, dear."

"Alright then, Gunter!"

"Right this way milady."

He points to the dressing room.

"Be back in just a bit everyone."

I re-enter the dressing room, Gunter shuts the door behind me. He read my mind. The helmet in his hands is black and gold, with bits of light pink, allowing it to fit perfectly with my armor. The design. however, has the same singular horn and eye sections that the Kirin Mask in my dream had. I then see the dragon's face instead of the mask.

I return it to Gunter, so he can teach me how to put it on. He helps me get my hair out of the way as it fits over my head and latch it in place. it is a bit hard to breathe, and it's hot. I look to my left; my head looks like the mask. The dragon flashes in my reflection again. I am who I am. I ignore it and walk outside.

"Woah! so cool!"

"See, my design choices were just perfect."

"What an interesting design, right Xander?"

"Indeed, it makes you look incredible Corrin. Truly fit for a royal of Nohr."

I open my visor. It is much easier to breathe and see now.

"Thank you, everyone."

Jakob says "Alright everyone, time to go to."

I take off my helmet.

As everyone leaves the room, Xander stops in front of me.

"What is it, big brother?"

"Your birthday gifts. It is why I was so late. It is a black-market import, but I know how much you love the series.

"No way! Is this what I think it is!?

"Just open it and see what's inside."

He hands me the package and I take out the scroll. On the side, it says "Heroic Maiden Akatsuki" in Hoshidan!

"You got me the latest novel? I love these so much I taught myself Hoshidan just to read them! Thank you so much, Xander!"

I hug him, and he hugs me back.

"Believe me, calling me your big brother is more than enough thanks."

Jakob calls from afar "Lady Corrin? Lord Xander? If we do not leave soon, we will be late!"

"Let's talk later after you passed this exam."

"Deal."

Xander goes. I stop to look at my helm. The helmet briefly becomes the dragon's face in my eyes.

"I am who I am."

It disappears.

I put my rod in its sheath and run towards everyone else. It's time to finally leave this place!

 **To be continued in Volume 2...**


	7. The 4th Choice V2 Ch1

**Volume 2**

 **Chapter 1-Outside at Last**

Our footsteps echo within the dark walls of the Northern Fortress; lit with several candles, illuminating the halls just enough to see where I am going.

I follow Xander to the castle's exit. I was never told where it was before. Probably because if they told me, I would know how to leave. This was never allowed, until today. Ugggh, we are walking fast, yet my legs feel like they are about to burst.

"Corrin, is everything all right?" Xander asks. " You look rather anxious."

"It's nothing."

"You can't fool me, little sister. I can tell just by looking at you how much you desire to leave."

"I can never hide anything from you Xander."

"As your older brother, it is my duty to look after you, and help you when needed.

But Xander has done more than this for me. He is the one who visits me the most frequently and would frequently drop his work id he heard I was upset. We would even train late at night past curfew to help train me. He even risked breaking law to get me the Akatsuki series, which is only available on Nohr's black market. To what would make Xander so adamant on taking care of me and my siblings?

" I have a proposition for you, if you are interested?"

"Go on."

"In a few turns we will reach a long hallway. At the end is the main exit of the castle plaza, which is where our carriage is waiting."

"So, what you're saying is, you want to race me to the exit."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Here it comes, the finish line is at the doorway. It starts the moment we turn the corner."

We reach the corner, turn, and sprint for the light at the end of the hallway; the exit. Too bad for Xander, my desire to leave gave me the strength to run ahead.

When I finally reach the outside, I stop to take everything in; I feel the cold air etching into my skin. This must be what it feels like to be outdoors.

As I close my eyes, and embrace the sensations of the outdoors, I feel a thick garment draped over my shoulders. I turn and see Jakob smiling.

"I thought you could use a coat milady."

"Why, thanks Jakob."

Only when put my arms into the sleeves does Xander reach the exit, panting.

"Lord Xander, what happened?" Jakob asks.

Xander quickly calms down and regains his stern posture, and composure.

"No need to worry. Corrin and I just had a friendly race. Still though, I am impressed you won."

"I guess you need to get off your horse every once in a while." I say.

"I see...then I guess I will have to add running to my daily workout."

A nicely lit carriage comes before us. Black and gold in color, it stops before us. The door opens revealing Leo, and Selena?

"Selena? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting with the others?

She has bags under her eyes, and it looks like the only thing keeping her up is willpower.

She replies "Couldn't...sleep. No... room. Arthur wouldn't...stop snoring. A retainer...must...also."

Selena almost collapses; it seems like she will pass out at any second.

"You should rest, Selena." I say.

"Sorry, it is my fault." Flora says as she comes out of the exit. "Lilith and Felicia have apparently gone missing, and I needed another person to help at the stables. But when I arrived, Selena was already there, helping Lady Camilla and Lady Elise with their mounts before they left."

"It's okay, Flora. But why did they leave?" I ask.

"Lady Elise and Lady Camilla went ahead to help secure the time slot for your test, as the everchanging schedule made Lady Camilla paranoid of you having to wait another day." Jakob responds.

"I figured so." Then, I ask " Jakob, Xander, can I ask you both a favor?"

"At all ears milady."

"Of course."

"I would like to give Selena time off for her hard work so she can rest. Furthermore, she can sleep in my bed."

"But milady-"

"It is all right by me, Jakob."

"Understood, Lord Xander. Flora!"

"Yes, Jakob?"

"While I am gone, you are head-maid. Furthermore, please lead our guest to Lady Corrin's clean bed. Do not worry about Lilith and Felicia, they should be back soon."

"Understood."

Flora walks over to Selena. Selena rests herself on Flora's shoulder as the latter carries Selena inside. On the way Selena pats my back and says "Thanks, Corrin."

"That's what friends are for."

"Heh, yup."

Flora carries Selena over her shoulder back inside the castle.

Jakob says "Now then, milady, Lord Xander, and Lord Leo please enter the carriage so we may be off."

Xander and I enter the carriage, with Jakob behind us, closing the door.

"Took you long enough, I was beginning to get cold."

"Apologies for taking so long, Leo." I say.

"It's alright, sis. I am relieved to see Selena getting some rest. I cannot believe someone can work themselves to the point of almost collapsing. I doubt even Lord Xander can match her work ethic."

"Yes, while I hate to admit it, I do indeed envy Selena's talent. However, I have found working without any sort of break is more harm than good."

"Leo was making a joke big brother."

"Oh! My apologies."

Does he always have to take everything seriously? Deciding not to respond, I count the other people here, and realize one is missing. "Hold on, where is Gunter?" I ask.

Gunter's voice comes from outside the carriage. "Out here milady!"

"What are you doing there?" I ask loudly.

"Driving the carriage, of course! Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I cannot steer a mere carriage. Kids these days."

"Come on. Big brother, big sister. I think I may freeze if the door remains open any longer."

"Right. Sorry Leo."

Jakob holds the carriage door open as I step inside-followed by Xander. It's lit with bright lanterns, and the seats are red velvet. Jakob takes his seat after Xander I do; him closing the door behind him. As we begin to move, I look back through the window, back at the Northern Fortress. I lament at first, leaving the only place I called home my whole life. A feeling which gets swallowed in excitement as I daydream of the new possibilities.


	8. The 4th Choice V2 Ch2

**Chapter 2-The Carriage Ride**

I continue to stare at the carriage window, watching for if anything new appears. But it is only a near-empty, frosted tundra. Ironically, it was quite warm in the carriage. I removed my coat and placed it behind my back.

"Are you disappointed with the visuals of Nohr?" Xander asks.

"I don't mean to be rude, but yeah."

"Unfortunately, this is consistent problem of our country. The sun only appears once per year, causing darkness, as well as a near perpetual winter and famine. We pray to our goddess, the Dusk Dragon, but nothing has come of it yet."

"And why you continue conquering nations, right?" I ask, but Leo cuts in.

"Yes, although we don't like having to constantly taking land of other nations by force, we must in order to survive. The land of Hoshido is reportedly filled to the brim with resources, yet they do not share any."

"How selfish." I mutter.

Xander adds on "Not exactly. It is a viable safety measure considering they are at war. Though, it will not stop us.

"But, isn't there a peaceful solution instead?" I ask.

"If there was one, the war would be over right now. Though the Hoshidans have large amounts of malice towards us." Xander explains. "Especially Red-Hair."

"Red-Hair?" I ask.

Xander explains "Leo is referring to the Princess of Hoshido, Hinoka-"

"Hinoka!?" I exclaim before parts of my nightmare regarding Hinoka fly before my eyes. But now her helmet and mask are gone, revealing her bright red, auburn eyes, and youthful face. I look down at my helmet on my lap. As the violent parts invade my daydreams.

Then, the carriage suddenly looks torn apart, everyone is dead, and their blood on my hands.

Before I can react, the dragon leaps at me through the front carriage wall.

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiigh!" scream loudly, hurling myself backwards against my seat.

The carriage comes to a complete stop.

"Big sister!"

"Milady, is everything okay in there?"

After some breathing my vision returns to normal. Everything is fine.

"Perhaps this is not a good time to discuss these matters. Is everything okay, Corrin?" Xander asks.

I don't answer, as I shiver in fear within my thick coat.

Xander calls to Gunter "Please keep moving, Sir Gunter!"

"Understood Lord Xander. Is Lady Corrin all right?" He responds.

"She is." Xander lies.

We start moving again.

"Now then." He speaks to me "What exactly happened just now?" Xander asks.

I am going to tell them. Xander is the general, and Leo is one of the head strategists in the army. But most importantly, they are family. Xander already knows of the nightmares, but not very in-depth. But right now, I don't care about these rules.

I look at Jakob. Upon reading my facial expression, he disapproves at first, but quickly gives me the okay.

I face my siblings.

"What I am about to tell you is highly confidential. You cannot share any of this with anyone no matter who it is. Furthermore, you must also pretend this never happened."

"I understand." Leo replies, returning to his thinking pose."

"Is this what I think it is?" Xander asks.

"Yes. But much worse." And I share the events of my dream.

"That is quite the frightening nightmare!" Xander reacts "And you said you remember every detail!?"

I nod.

"But that's impossible!" Leo replies. "When one awakens, dreams of the previous night are mostly forgotten."

"I know. But it's the truth" I answer.

"Hhmm" Xander ponders. "Does this dream also related to the earlier incident at your dressing room?"

"Yes." I reply.

I suddenly remember something.

"The dragon only appeared after I saw something, specific."

"Whatever do you mean milady? Jakob asks. "You have been in that same room countless times before. Furthermore, I always check and clean that room. How was it different this time?"

"It was when I looked closely at Camilla's present." I take out the black blanket and point at the blue-haired girl.

"I know this girl." Xander says.

"You do!?" I ask. "Please explain further, brother."

"She was a sibling of ours around your age in-fact. Her name was Azura, the daughter of Arete, father's second wife and queen of Nohr."

"What happened to her? I don't remember meeting he." I ask.

"She was not very social, to say the least. Not being the legitimate princess of Nohr-as the daughter of the second queen, she faced much persecution. The relentless harassment from nearly all sides caused her immense pain, and she attempted to escape the castle on many occasions. Camilla and I did the best I could, but the situation never became any better. It became worse when Queen Arete mysteriously, passed away. Not too long after you joined the family, Azura ran away, never to return. Reports say she was abducted, but there is no hard evidence of such. It is assumed she is dead."

"How sad. I'm sorry you had to relive those memories for me."

Xander replies "Actually, I thank you, I have been meaning to get this off of my chest for a long time"

"Wow, um, okay." I respond. This is awkward.

"Big sister?"

"Yes, Leo?" I forgot he was just sitting silent there the whole time.

"I think I figured out a way to help you control these... visions."

He has my attention.

"Explain please."

"Every single time something related to the dream occurs in reality, it causes a reaction here. I believe you are under some sort of hex."

"Lady Corrin is cursed?" Jakob asks.

I am worried too. But he knows about these already. Is there another person involved? Now I am even more afraid.

"Don't worry, it is but a theory. I don't have enough time to properly determine whether you are cursed or not. All hexes have a ruling, it is often easier to circumvent a hex's ruling, than to remove the hex entirely."

"So, is it that whenever Corrin experiences something related to her nightmare, the hex triggers and causes her to have this sort of reaction?" Xander asks?

"From what we have seen so far, yes." He answers. However, I have never seen nor read about any hex like this before. I will have to research this later. So, I propose-please give me the rod I gave you earlier?"

"Um, okay. But wasn't it supposed to be a gift?"

"The one I gave you is a prototype. I wanted to have a test first in order to improve your actual gift."

I hand him it to him. He takes it and takes out a newer, more amazing looking one. It is a bit bigger, like the higher-level ones. With metallic gold, white body, and some nice silver with crystal sphere at the top." The head looks a lot like my helmet, and the central horn looks rather sharp. I should be careful when handling it.

"Corrin, please follow my actions, just for a little bit."

I hone my attention to his hands, as he twists the head section, opening it like a cap on a hinge. He repeats the process with the first one he gave me, before taking it, and placing it inside the new rod-closing the cap. He holds the rod up, and the crystal glows brightly, then dims.

"Lastly, can I have the blanket Camilla gave you?" He asks.

I hand over the blanket, careful not to see Azura, and fastens it to the side.

"Now whenever you are feeling like the dragon is coming, there is the picture of us."

"Thank you so much Leo!" I give him a hug.

"What? Hey! What are-"

"Your big sister is giving you a hug." Xander says.

I let go.

"Since it is a special weapon, are you going to give it name? Leo asks.

"You mean like your Brynhilder, or Xander's Siegfried? Hmm, Kirin."

"That was pretty fast. Were you working on that name for a while?"

No. I can't tell him. It just came to me. Darn it, I feel so awkward. Change the subject, Corrin.

"I am confused though. It looks pretty advanced for my E-Rank level."

Leo chuckles "This is my late test magical invention. A Rod that can recharge and be used to cast spells. It can use any tome spell you are capable of. In-fact, Jakob already uses one."

"Really, Jakob?" I ask.

"Yes." he replies. Taking out his gold rod, with its glowing blue orb. He was actually using me to test them. They are very effective and efficient tools. Though, the failures were...less entertaining...I lost some of my favorite suits."

"Apologizes, Jakob. I am glad it all worked out. Would you also like me to place an order for replacements?"

"No, no, it is all right. My mistress is happy, and that is all what matters to me."

Jakob can be so sweet at times, it brings a smile to my face. Even though he can be a bit pushy, and bossy at times, he is irreplaceable as my retainer.

Gunter yells from the front. "We are about to arrive milady, Prince Leo, High-Prince Xander."

Xander continues "Let us continue this discussion later. Are you sure you are ready, Corrin?

Like I have a choice Xander, you can sometimes be a little too caring. This is my one chance to finally be free of the Northern Fortress. My mind is made up, and he knows it.

Xander does not ask further.

The carriage stops.

"We have arrived."

I look out the window, and see Castle Krankenburg, where King Garon is.

I slot Kirin into the holder and grab my helm.

I look at the carriage door as the cold air enters through its open door.


	9. The 4th Choice V2 Ch3

**Chapter 3-King Garon**

Castle Krankenburg is bigger than the books I have read about it. It's a massive, black structure of stone in this strange pit of a town. We are exposed to the sky but the entirety of Windmire is inside a giant hole. Weird design choice.

Xander signals Leo, Jakob, and I to wait as he goes and talks to one of the castle guards.

The guard nods and starts yelling to open the gates.

I cannot help but stare and wonder how they got those giant slabs to move.

"Come along everyone," Xander calls.

We enter the castle.

We start walking down the nicer halls than the Northern Fortress. Nice red, carpets, beautiful candle-posts and chandeliers, expensive portraits and paintings on the walls. Fit for a king.

"Corrin," Xander says.

"Yes?"

"I need you to pay close attention to me. Father, King Garon, is a very intimidating person, with heart of stone, which continues to harden further as the years go by. It is very difficult to gain his favor. However, your siblings and I have composed a few, simple rules to help you along."

All right. This doesn't seem too bad.

"Firstly, only speak when spoken to. Secondly, do not argue with him. Thirdly, your speech must be as formal as possible. Lastly, follow all of his orders by the letter, even if it means contradicting your moral compass."

"That's horrible! I have like, no freedom at all! What if he tells me to commit genocide on innocent civilians!?"

"Sis, be quiet!" Leo says in a soft voice.

I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth. After a bit of waiting and watching some soldiers rush by. I realize how Leo, may have just saved my life.

"Everything is okay, sis. It's safe to speak again."

I open my mouth again, but the pressure from the situation and the fear make me start to cry and break down.

"Hey, big sis! Corrin's here!"

"Ah! Corrin, dear!"

Camilla and Elise run over to me. Camilla holding me to her breast. She was always like the mother I never had. The two of them melt away all the fear and negativity in me.

"Now then, tell Camilla about what made you cry this time. I will make sure it won't bother you ever again."

"There is no need to be alarmed, Camilla. Corrin is stressed about father."

"Oh, my. What very good news, indeed. I was thinking of something far worse. Corrin, dear, do you have my birthday present?"

"Yes."

I pull out Kirin, the blanket wrapped around it like before.

"So cool." Elise reacts.

"I made this for you so that you can always remember that we will always be there for you. and you can use it for wiping away your tears in times like this." Camilla says.

I stand up again.

"While this seems...rather difficult. I can, rest assured, know that my siblings and retainers are there for me."

"You can always count on me, milady," Jakob replies.

"Let's do this!"

"Then follow me," Xander says.

After some more walking, we all finally reach the throne room. I am glad I was with my siblings, or else I would have been lost among the halls.

There are two heavily armored knights standing on the ends of the doorway.

"Crown-Prince Xander, please state your reason for an audience with the king." One says.

"With me is Princess Corrin. She is scheduled for an important assembly with King Garon."

"Understood. Please wait for we a moment."

The other guard enters the throne room. I figured the king of a nation at war have this much security.

I mentally prepare myself for what is to come. Though I cannot help but shiver.

Xander puts his hand on my shoulder. I can feel his faith, no, the faith of everyone in me. This will only be the first trial of many to come.

After a few minutes, the gate opens.

"You have been granted permission to see the king."

The guards open the heavy gates.

I immediately feel the tension, but I press onward. And as I do the fear begins to melt away.

But the moment I lay my eyes of the man sitting in the throne room, any color I would've had on my skin would turn as white as mine is.

He is an older man, probably around the same age as Gunter. He wears a large, black crown, and a dark, cloak with white furs. He has yet to speak, and I can already tell his power.

"You are late," he says.

I feel the intimidation Xander and the others were talking about. Though, I would rather face him than the dragon. Actually, no. Both are scary in their own way.

"Sincerest apologies, father," Xander replies. "The sudden changes in schedule caused much confusion of today's events."

"That is understandable." He responds in his cold, powerful voice. "Where is Princess Corrin?"

It seems, he prefers getting straight to the point.

I step forward and bow.

"That would be me, father. I am Princess Corrin."

Smooth sailing so far.

"Ah, Corrin. I haven't seen you in ages. Have you been all right inside the Northern Fortress?"

Did he just undergo a personality change? He is so much nicer now. I can even tell my siblings are shocked.

"I have. However, I am eager to no longer be bound it."

"That is the kind of attitude I am looking for. I do apologize for sheltering you so heavily and never visiting. I suffered an injury to my leg several years ago that has made travel very difficult. The challenge must have been difficult."

"Apology accepted, father. And although it was hard, the efforts of my retainers and maids were able to meet all of my needs."

"That is good to hear. Gunter should be arriving in the underground coliseum with your opponents. You will be tested is a private gladiatorial match against some of the prisoners of war. Although it may be private, treat this as an official arena battle; life or death. I will also have medics on standby just in case you are defeated. Keep in mind; I do not tolerate failure well."

"Understood, father."

"Very well. The battle will begin shortly. Though, there is one more matter to discuss."

"Yes, father?"

"I would like to confirm the status of your health. I have been informed previously by Camilla and Elise about the sudden spike in symptoms that were normally under control."

So that is why they went ahead.

King Garon continues "This illness is something that has never been recorded. I kept you sheltered in order to prevent the sickness from worsening, while we attempted to find a cure."

Now I know why I was kept in that castle for so long. Though, is it an illness, a hex, what is happening to me?

I am about to speak but Jakob steps forward, bows, and says "My king, while our efforts to suppress Princess Corrin's illness have been successful, the illness suddenly became far worse than ever before."

"That is not good. I willing to further push off this test if you would like. I have no use for soldiers who are sick on the battlefield, and I do not want to push you while you are not well. I do not want to put one of my children needlessly in harm's way."

He keeps switching between a good father, and an intimidating king. Still, though, I cannot wait any longer in that prison of a home."

"Father, please allow me to continue with the trial. I will not allow this illness to halt me."

King Garon laughs.

"That is the type of attitude befitting of a Nohrian noble. Due to your illness, I will allow Jakob and Gunter to help you. However, you are free to do this on your own, if that is what you desire."

I know what to choose.

"I would like my retainers to participate."

"A wise decision for someone in your situation. Very well."

A messenger enters the room, bows, and says to King Garon "My king, the underground arena is ready."

"Time to begin the trial. Follow me."

King Garon snap his fingers, and two servants bring out a wheelchair. King Garon struggles on his cane as one helps ease him into the mobile seat. The other servant grips the handlebars of the wheelchair and proceeds to exit the room.

Before I follow, Camilla hugs me and says "That was an incredible job for your first time." I manage to pull myself away before I suffocate."

"It is quite rare for father to act so nicely."

"I agree with Leo, I am almost suspicious. Still, that was an excellent job." Xander says.

"Thanks. I can hardly believe it myself."

"But make sure to have this in mind; do not expect him to be this kind in the future."

"Understood," I reply.

"Come on, we are gonna be late and father's gonna be upset."

"You heard Elise, let's go everyone."

We all head to the arena, together.


	10. The 4th Choice V2 Ch4

**Chapter 4-Trial of Wind and Flame**

The dark, narrow staircase spirals downwards, only dimly lit by candles, for what seems like an eternity. Considering there are little to no cobwebs, this place must be used regularly. Otherwise, there would be no need for it to be this clean. This arena must use regularly, but to make it this underground. "Owww!" I yell.

"Are all right, milady?" Jakob asks, concerned.

"I am fine, the echo of our collective footsteps heart my ears like a hammer," I reply. My strange ears have always given me sensitive hearing. One may have thought reading those super-hero books that having super-hearing would be awesome. But all it does is give me headaches.

"Sorry dear, these stairways make the harshest of echoes for even the simplest of noises," Camilla says, softly.

Everyone else nods and we take our steps a bit lighter to not cause another sudden burst. I also know that the pain now will be nothing compared to the pain from the battle. I should see this opportunity to mentally prepare.

We all finally arrive at the bottom. In front of us is King Garon, sitting in a large chair like his throne.

Next to him is this strange man. He has long black hair and a slimy grin. Ugh, not to mention his ugly outfit, asymmetrical metallic gold is scattered in the wrong places of the outfit. Based on him carrying a book, he must be a mage, so the armor makes sense. But the color placement just doesn't match with the overall aesthetic or color scheme. And, just letting you know, you don't need to wear half a broken mask over your face if your hair covers it! Gods, he is so repulsive.

"My liege, Princess Corrin, and her retainer, Jakob have arrived. Along with them are Lord Xander, Lady Camilla, Lord Leo, and Lady Elise." the ugly mage says.

He is slimy too. Avoid.

"You have arrived just in time. Now, Iago, please show Princess Corrin and Jakob to the arena floor."

He is coming over to me! Eww.

He bows and says. "Greetings, Princess Corrin, and Jakob. I am the head-tactician, dreaded dark mage, and retainer, as well as right-hand of the mighty King Garon, Iago."

And he likes to talk about himself, and a massive ego to boot. Congratulations, Iago, you have just proven how unattractive a man can be.

"Now, if you would please follow me down these stairs-"

"Please, my king, just a moment. I was not informed about myself joining Lady Corrin's test." Jakob interrupts.

"Then I guess you are not doing a good enough job as her butler." Iago taunts.

"How dare-."

"That is enough, Iago." King Garon says. His voice is so powerful I almost would've collapsed if I wasn't practicing on the stairs earlier.

"I apologize for the misinformation. I will now explain what the test actually is: Corrin, and her retainers Jakob, and Sir Gunter will battle against two prisoners of war that will be brought in soon. You will need to defeat them to pass. However, Corrin, you must be the most active in the battle. This test is considered an official gladiatorial battle; pretend this is life or death, and that no outside help will come to you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my king." Jakob and I say in unison.

"Very well." He replies. "But first, Corrin, come in front of me."

 _Gulp_ Here I go.

I walk in front of the father, and bow.

"I have something to give you. Consider them early birthday gifts. They will help you considerably in battle."

He takes out a small, blue crystal. Though it is oddly shaped.

"I am aware that Leo has given you a rod of his invention. This is a much more powerful crystal. It syncs in tune with one's heart to release greater power."

King Garon sounded scarily excited when he finished his sentence, I should use this with caution.

I take the stone, and just like how Leo did, I replaced the old stone with a new one.

I briefly get a vision of the dragon. But instead of it attacking me, it looks at me.

Then the vision ends.

"My king, it seems the stone has bonded with Princess Corrin," Iago reports.

"Now then, please lead Corrin and Jakob to the arena floor. The rest of you, come over here and sit on the stands. You are about to witness a very important event in your sister's life."

Iago reveals a flight of stairs by lighting the candles with a wave of his hand. He must be powerful if he would be father's retainer.

Jakob and I follow him through the corridors.

We reach the arena entry and see its interior. Dark stone but like everything else, it is much easier to see as more candles, and some large torches are lit.

I put my helmet on. Jakob tries to offer to help, but I push his hand away. This is my test. For once he actually listens! Wow.

After properly fastening it in, I move the visor up and breathe.

"Are you ready? Once you go past these doors, you will not be able to return until you complete the challenge."

"What about you Jakob?" I ask. He hasn't changed into any armor.

"Milady, do not worry. This is not an ordinary suit. Let us keep it as that, please."

"O-ok." He has always been the one to teach me hand-to-hand combat, but I never imagined he wouldn't wear armor.

"Jakob is fine, Iago."

"Dread mage Iago, yes he seems ready. You are all set to go. Garon will gift Princess Corrin the weapon she will be wielding once she enters the arena.

Please let this be the final time I must talk with this guy.

Jakob and I walk out the gates. The arena itself is quite simple. Just as large as any gladiatorial ring, but with a large stone structure in the center.

"I see that you are prepared." King Garon says. "Now, Corrin, as both noble of Nohr, and my child, there is one final lesson to teach you before you begin to fight on the front lines of our nation. Look up."

Listening to him, I see a large statue of a black dragon.

"That is the Dusk Dragon. She is the goddess who built Nohr and protected its people in the chaotic times of the dragons, long ago. Her power flows through both the veins of the house of Nohr, but the land as well. With this, you will have access to a great power that truly separates those who are fit to rule from the lot; the Dragon Vein."

Dragon Vein?

"After the death of the mighty dragons of old, their power has flowed through all of the lands. Those with their blood can tap into focal points in the earth to perform what most would consider miracles. For your first time walk in front of the large stone in the center."

I walk in front of the stone. I feel a strange aura coming from below.

"This is the aura of the dragon vein. Remember it. Now, focus your magic into your hand, and, press it to the ground."

Just as the king said, I focus my magic into my hand, pressing down on the cool earth, as it begins to worm and mold itself. Eventually, it begins to grip around my fingers-no, I'm grasping at something!

With a mighty heave, I pull the thing out of the ground. I am now holding this malevolent, black blade. It has a one-sided edge and no proper guard. It looks like a giant butcher's knife while being a sword. This is a blade optimized for taking lives.

"That is my final gift to you, the Ganglari, a mighty blade forged of the most powerful of dark magic as possible. It will harm most who use it. But you, are different."

I begin to worry when the other door is kicked open. Gunter, as well as a beefy looking, bald man, enter, the latter dragging two people on leashes. One is a young woman with dark skin and white and red hair. She is wearing a rather skimpy dress, only a cloth like a bra to protect her upper body. She looks pretty strong with those muscles. The is a young man with short green hair. He wears a green robe, assassin's gear on, and is holding a shuriken! A ninja! Oh, I always wante-"

"Milady, please focus on the matter at hand." Gunter interrupts, armored atop his horse. "I have just arrived along with your opponents."

"Then who is that?" I point to the bald man. He walks over to me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess Corrin, my name is Hans. I am a hired mercenary, as well as King Garon's retainer."

Well, at least he is politer. Still, don't trust him.

"Excuse me."

Hans exits the arena and closes the gates behind him.

Iago says loudly "The test for Princess Corrin is about to begin. The rules are simple; defeat your opponent until they can no longer fight back. Killing is an option, although for this test it is not a requirement. Feel free to use any tactic you desire. The opponents have also been given weapons of their choice to fight with. When I use my magic to release their restraints, the battle will begin. Ready?"

The tribal girl and the ninja both ready themselves. They try to hide that they're staring at their weapons on the floor before them; a type of club for the girl, and a few daggers and a sword for the ninja. Those must be shuriken are the fold-up type that is kept on those armor pieces like Beruka's knives. They look pretty beat up though.

I go into a battle-ready stance and close my visor. I keep Kirin sheathed for now. I will use it as a secondary. I am not used to fighting opponents like these.

"Begin."

The cuffs are off.

They already have their weapons.

There are shurikens in my eyes.

I deflect them with my sword, but the ninja is already in front of me.

I can't evade.

He manages to turn his body to block a shield bash from Gunter, but he recovers and lands on his feet.

Gunter just manages to stop the tribal girl's assault. But he is a bit shaken by the impact.

They were pretending to be injured.

I thrust my leg into her chest and sends her flying back, but only a little as she catches the ground on foot, she is strong. But Gunter was able to block her next strike, and then kept it steady

The ninja disappears. I look frantically look around, trying to spot him. When I look up, there he is, slices downwards at the area where my armor doesn't cover my neck.

Jakob steps in and blocks it.

"Corrin, please leave this one to me."

"That is quite the arrogant claim. You think you can best me in one-one by yourself."

The ninja replies.

"You are not the first assassin from Hoshido sent after Lady Corrin that I have dealt with. And you will not be the last, Freeze!" Jakob yells, as his glowing rod creates ice, crystallize before the ninja, he manages to jump and balance on top of the rock."

"You are a much worthier opponent than I first thought. Very well. I will introduce myself. I am Isagato Kaze, a shinobi loyal to the nation of Hoshido. I will avenge my fallen comrades."

He jumps and strikes but is blocked by Jakob's own blade. "Unfortunately, I cannot let you do that. We should also make this quick, milady should be having her morning tea right now and I am already running late."

"You, dare mock me? and my comrades? You don't even know who she really is!"

"Whatever she does not matter to me, I am her butler, and retainer, Jakob. I will do everything in my power to fulfill any order she desires."

He seems like he has this Kaze guy under control. But Gunter is struggling with the other one.

Jakob and I always had a special sign language we used in the past ever since I read in a random novel about it as a child. I signal to him to take Kaze and fight him on the other side of the pillar. Splitting the two up should increase the chances of victory.

He gets the message and eventually manages to force the fight away from me and Gunter.

I hear a scream as intense heat from the flame and shattered steel fly past me.

I turn towards Gunter. He is beaten and armor broken in several areas. His mount has broken limbs. His mighty shield is shattered into several pieces and it seems he is hurt pretty bad. I take out my rod as I face the girl, her eyes almost glowing with the fire around her.

She speaks "It was foolish of you to underestimate me. I am the daughter of the Flame tribe, Rinkah."

Gunter tries to speak "Milady, I'm-"

"-Don't worry Gunter, I will just heal you and-"

"-it's no use," Rinkah says as she comes in with a spiked mace set ablaze. If that connects the armor may not protect me.

I mix up my dodges with parries to stop her burning rush from gaining the advantage.

"Even if you heal him, his mount is out. His armor is meant for riding, he wouldn't be able to fight effectively. It's just you and me girl."

Now I am mad.

I point Kirin towards her. She is surprised by its unique look. Perfect.

Fire!

A Fireball erupts, larger than before at Rinkah. She smiles as she absorbs the ball, and her aura burns hotter and brighter than before.

She laughs. "You are more of an idiot than I thought you were. You used a fire attack on me after I said I was from the Flame Tribe. I truly wonder if you are truly worthy of fighting me."

Everything she said angers me. But you are the fool Rinkah, you fell for my trap. I now know your fighting style; big powerful swings, and absolute-offense for added pressure. Except for your style also leaves pretty big gaps for me to strike. Without armor, one hit is all I need. The Fire spell was not only to confirm your immunity to flame but to make you underestimate me; increasing my chances of landing the finishing blow.

"Now, prepare for defeat!" She jumps and begins her assault.

The fire makes each blow feel like it could mean the end. I make several attempts, but she dodges, and always has a follow-up ready.

Hot, it's so hot. If this blade wasn't special, it may have melted.

Swing, clash, swing, clash.

The cycle goes on for what seems an eternity. Each blow is stronger than the last. Where is that opening?

Then, I find one.

Not enough room for sword-strike.

I kick her with all my might, this time aiming for her solar plexus, instead of her abdomen.

The impact causes her to gasp for breath. If I had any left myself, I could have ended this right now.

"You're pretty good...seems like I was the one who underestimated you."

"What a change of attitude."

"Duly noted. Princess of Nohr, tell me something. Is there are a person named Kamui in Nohr?"

"Kamui!?" I exclaim before the flashbacks start. Kirin glows.

"Kaze was looking everywhere for this person. They apparently went missing from Hoshido several years ago."

The flashbacks are in full now. Getting...dizzy.

"Hhmph, whatever. Let us resume our battle-"

As the dizziness intensifies, the flashbacks change to right back where the dragon's cage again. Once it looks me in the eyes, I fall into a trance.

My vision is covered in a red tint.

My blood is boiling.

I can feel the power flooding through me! I look slowly back Rinkah.

Rush.

Blade blocked.

Parry.

Disarmed.

I brutally kick her into the air with my knee.

I strike her midair, once, twice, and a kick to send her flying.

She isn't out yet and is getting back up.

I point the glowing rod at her.

"Torrent."

A small vortex of water is fired from the head.

Rinkah is caught in, and after it fades away, she is down.

Not enough.

Shifting focus, there is still Kaze.

I run to him. The three of him. Replicate clones. Jakob is engaging.

But they're mine.

One attacks, block, punch, next.

I assault the two clones. They are too slow. Every attack is blocked and countered.

Swinging Ganglari takes out both of them. They dissipate. One left.

I move fast, kick him into the air, then "Torrent."

Can't dodge when stuck between the spell and the ceiling.

He crashes down, not dead, but he's out.

"The opponents are down. Corrin wins her match." Iago announces.

But I am not satisfied. I want more.

I notice the blanket of my family

I get dizzy again, I see the dragon, I quickly pull myself away, and my vision returns to normal.

My head hurts, everything that just happened is all one big blur.

Jakob catches me, as I collapse.

"Is everything all right, milady?" he asks.

"I'm fine." I let everything sink in. "I kind of fell into a trance there."

"A trance!? Milady, you were absolutely savage till now. You kicked a full-grown man to the ceiling! And that magic-."

"-You did very well Corrin. As expected of a royal of Nohr." King Garon says.

Jakob stops.

I stand back up.

"Thank you very much, father," I reply.

"Now there is one last thing you must do; execute your opponents. That is an order!"

I can't feel the strength to do it anymore. Just before, I felt I could have been fine with any inflicted injury. Seems the dragon took something out of me. But it's all very odd. My connection to Nohr is...dimming. King Garon, is this his true face?

"I can't move."

"Do it," Kaze says.

"What?" I ask.

"I failed in my mission as a shinobi. I would kill myself if the opportunity was ripe."

"Same with me," Rinkah says. "I lost the battle. In the Flame Tribe, the winner decides to the fate of the loser."

Okay then.

I strongly grip my blade. I can't do it.

"What do you think you are doing!? DO YOU DARE DEFY THE KING?" Garon commands.

I don't have a choice anymore. I now know I shed those tears earlier. I knew I would never have my desire for independence and freedom. I am just a slave to his will, just like the others.

"If death is what you wish for, then, die!"

I swing Ganglari, but they both disappear except for clothes. I didn't know the sword could do that.

"Corrin's exam is now over, the King will now review what has been on display and will make a judgment shortly. Until then, you are excused." Iago announces.

The arena gates open. A team of medics takes Gunter and his steed away. I hope he is okay.

I remove my helmet, and Jakob hands me a handkerchief to wipe my sweaty brow. I look to my Nohrian siblings. Xander, Camilla, and Elise are all trying to get to me as soon as they can.

But Leo stays. He gives me the special signal we used as kids for when we were gonna talk about our favorite books together. But using it now...he knows something. Something that he can't share with anyone but me.

I signal him back and he promptly leaves.

As I turn, I see my happy siblings waiting in the doorway. Though for some reason, I cannot call them "siblings" like I used to anymore.


	11. The 4th Choice V2 Ch5

**Chapter 5-The Hex of a Dream**

Camilla and Elise come over to give me a hug. Xander standing back like usual. But their compliments fly by me, in the ear, out the other. My mind still blurry from the battle, has made it difficult for understanding, Thankfully the bloodlust is gone. I wonder why that happened. I honestly don't care about anything but Leo, and what he has to say.

After Camilla hands me a container of water to drink. I thank them, but decline their company, telling them I will talk with them later. I signal Jakob to follow me, and he presents me with a note.

"Lord Leo gave this to me before the match, while we were descending down the stairs. I am sorry for not notifying you sooner." he says. His suit is neither dirty nor damaged. That's Jakob for you, always prepared.

I take the note in my hands to view the details. It appears to describe a nearby location,

"It is all right, Jakob. Take me to this location."

"Will do, but milady..."

"Yes, Jakob?"

"I am, because…"

"What is it milady? You can tell me anything you like."

"You were such a dork in the test earlier!" I saw while laughing allowed.

"Whatever do you mean?" he replies, surprised and embarrassed.

"You were trying so hard to be cool with the "I'm late for making Lady Corrin's tea." was so adorable."

"Re-regardless." Jakob says, regaining composure." I Wanted to know why you brushed off your sibling like that. Especially after an achievement as grand as this. It is rather, perplexing.:

"I know." I respond. "Everything feels weird now. However, I feel like I need to hear what Leo wants to tell me. He normally distances himself from us. So, if he if he wants to talk in private, then it must be something he doesn't want to share with even Xander, Camilla, or Elise."

"You think he might know more about the dragon?" Jakob asks, whispering.

I nod.

"Then right this way, milady. And please let me know if you begin to feel similar to how you were towards the end of the last battle."

I try to remember the latter events of the test but am only able to remember a few tidbits.

"I'll do my best. Let's go."

Jakob and I follow the directions described in the note. However, the unique paths and construction of Windmire confused us greatly; devouring more time. I can barely stand the cold, even with my coat on. Jakob grabbed my coat from earlier before we left. If he hadn't, I may have gotten frostbite.

After traversing Windmire for about half an hour, we arrive at our destination; a seemingly abandoned clock tower. I guess Nohr is really a mostly underground city as I barely see any people, or buildings for that matter. Still, it is seemingly patched up so no cold can get in.

"This is the place, milady."

I knock on the door.

It soon is opened by Leo.

"Ah, you've made it." Please enter quickly. Time is of the essence." He says as he opens the doors. Jakob and I enter, closing the door behind us.

The place seems like a mix between a garden, library, and living quarters.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to explain this place." Leo says.

He then raises his hand and a secret passage from below appears with magic.

"This way please. Your results may be finished any moment now. Father may have sent soldiers looking for you if you become late. We'll have to walk and talk. I have two important pieces of information to share."

We proceed down into a dark, underground cellar, dimly lit by candles.

"So, what is the first thing?" I ask.

"I have found more information on your "hex" as I had previously put it."

"You did!?" I ask with emotion. My voice echoes through the dark hallway.

"Do tell, Lord Leo."

"Unfortunately, I need to test my theory first. Luckily, the second thing will suffice." Leo responds.

After a bit of walking, we get to a cell containing Rinkah and Kaze. They seem to be wearing Nohrian outfits.

"I tested out my new transportation spell on them. It did not fully succeed, but ultimately accomplished its job."

"Why would you save us?" asks Kaze.

"Because Princess Corrin did not truly wish to end your miserable lives. Her hand was forced by the king. I also do not see the purpose in mindless slaughter."

Rinkah remains silent.

"So, you are not savages like most Nohrian warriors. I am glad, Kamui-sama still lives." Kaze says to himself. But my sensitive hearing makes it clear. I begin to shake and feel dizzy like before.

Jakob catches me and shows me the blanket Kirin. I manage to regain control over myself before the attack comes.

"Will you be letting us go?" Rinkah asks.

"Yes." Leo says.

"How do you know we won't attack you the moment you free us?" Rinkah asks.

"Simple. You are weakened and exhausted. I, however, am at full strength." Leo makes a sphere of black magic in his hand. I can tell it is powerful without even looking at it. Rinkah seems to back away slightly. "Besides, even if you do win the guards will come running. If you get captured again, your execution will be inevitable."

Kaze chuckles.

"You are smarter than you look, Prince Leo of Nohr. But now I know an infiltration route into your castle. Once I arrive home, I could return with more assassins."

"The castle halls are regularly altered." Leo replies.

"I assume every day must be a very busy then." Kaze responds.

"Would you really trust the word of your enemy?" Leo answers.

"Hehehe, you are as smart as the intel says, Prince Leo."

Leo uses his magic to unlock the gates from afar.

"Follow this underground passage. At the end will be one of our Nohrian Golems, tell it "when the grass looks greener" and it will lead you to an exit where those Nohrian clothes will help blend in to take a ship, or whatever method you prefer."

"I thank you for your kindness, Lord Leo. I will remember it on the battlefield." Kaze says.

"Hmmph, goodbye." Says Rinkah

And the two run off.

"Now then, it seems my theory is correct. I believe I have discovered a stimulus which triggers these nightmares."

"What is it?" I ask; eager to know more.

"Do tell, Lord Leo."

Leo starts explaining "I am more than 90% certain of what sort of curse or hex is placed on you, and how we can potentially deal with, and hopefully cure. Now I have a strong theory as to what triggers attack. But I would like to double-check first. Corrin, you prepared to get a scare?"

He wants to figure out what impulses cause the dragon to attack. It's Leo so, he is safe. I just hope he is safe if the dragon doesn't listen." Only one way to find out.

I take Kirin and look at the family picture on the blanket, wrapped on the guard.

"Ready." I say.

"Kamui." He says.

Nothing happens.

"One more time; Hinoka."

Nothing happens.

"Seeing as this caused no reaction, I conclude this nightmare is like a puzzle. When a piece is correctly placed, the dragon attacks. The pieces are whatever facts are in the dream you don't know in reality. Since you heard about Hinoka already, her piece has been added, and thus you no longer react when she is mentioned."

I hug Leo. "Thank you so much!"

"Big sis, please calm down. I am not done yet either." Leo replies, surprised.

"Oh, sorry." I release him.

"Moving on; the keys are the other unknown factors, mainly Hoshido. The dragon is most likely the cause of all this, making them the caster

"So, you are saying a dragon is the cause of all this?" Jakob asks. "Not to be rude, Lord Leo, but dragons have been extinct for centuries."

"I am aware. However, it is the most likely possibility. Dragons are known for their powerful magic. But it is still possible it is just a caster taking the form of one. My I please finish?"

Jakob and I nod.

"Now then; It is most likely the dragon is directly connected to this dream. While it is not the best method, I think we should allow the dream to piece itself together, so we get a better idea who or what the dragon is. When it comes to curses like these, the more the caster reveals themselves, the easier to purge. For now, when you feel a trigger coming, try to catch it before the dragon does, and hold onto reality, us. It should help you keep control of the other factors. Then, when the dragon has finally reveals itself, I will purge it with my magic."

When I think about it, he isn't wrong. Still, I can't help but feel we overlooked something.

"Wow, it makes a lot of sense." I respond. "But brother, this seems risky, even for you. I mean, the more the puzzle is completed, the more it fights take me over, fuse with me, y'know make it harder to separate us. Furthermore, we don't know how powerful the dragon is. It's weird to keep discussing a long dead species, but dragons are very powerful, and had some dangerous magic too."

After a brief silence, Leo says "You're right. This is a very peculiar case, with a lot of unknown factors involved. I feel like I am almost wrong about everything and scared of being completely right. Call me crazy, but I am certain this is no ordinary magic. Please be careful. You should be going now. Goodbye.

"Goodbye, Leo." I say.

Jakob and I begin our return to Windmire, while I keep mulling over Leo's words.


	12. The 4th Choice V2 Ch6

**Chapter 6-Embrace the Dark**

Upon arriving back in more commonplaces of Windmire, Iago suddenly emerges from dark mist.

"Good morning Princess Corrin, and Jakob. King Garon has summoned you."

He makes a portal with his dark magic.

"Step right through, please. It won't bite."

I am taking a nice hot bath to wipe your stench off me when I am done here.

I step through, and Jakob and I are back in King Garon's throne room, with him on the throne.

When Iago steps in, he closes the portal.

"The results of the test have been reviewed. Upon conclusion, you have passed, mostly."

"Mostly? My king, father, what do you mean by this." I ask.

"Allow me to clarify: For one thing, your combat ability is incredible. Those opponents were the daughter of the Fire Tribe, a group of warriors who live and thrive to fight, and the twin brother Saizo, the leader of the Isogashi clan. Yet you defeated both, and even displayed a new type of magic which has never been seen before. While your sickness is concerning, it seems you are able to handle to a certain degree. This makes your victory all the more impressive. However, you selfishly hesitated with my order to slay the prisoners, even before they requested it. Refusing the king's order places, you under suspicion of being a spy. I know it is not the case here, so I will overlook your actions just this once."

"You should be grateful his Excellency has found the heart to forgive your blunder. Remember your luck today before the king is rarer than a blue moon. "Iago chimes in.

Ignore him, Corrin. "I am grateful for your kindness, father," I say.

King Garon continues "Contrary to Iago's interruption, I am not angry with you. You were raised in an environment where such idealistic mindsets are able to form. It mostly seems you merely need an education on what the true nature of war. Which is why you being be sent on your first mission right now. Iago."

"Certainly, my liege." Iago levitates a book with his magic, and the pages flip through the air while it levitates in his hand.

Iago reads the contents aloud "Princess Corrin will accompany Hans and Gunter to retake a Nohrian fort from Hoshido near the Bottomless Canyon. We must halt the enemy advance, and the resources provided by the fort will greatly benefit the people of Nohr. However, Jakob will not be allowed to go with you. This is a test on your ability alone, and Jakob has already proven himself capable."

"Corrin, my daughter, do not worry; there is no need to fret. This is a very simple mission, not far from Windmire. It is not a large fort and will require only little bloodshed. You should be back home by tonight, where we will celebrate your 18th birthday, promotion in the army, and freedom of the bounds of the Northern Fortress. I will personally attend the event myself. I will even answer every question you have for me while there. "

Garon's words seem so sincere, yet I feel I trust him as much as Iago.

Iago declares "That concludes your audience with the king. You are to leave within about 15 minutes. Dismissed."

Without having a chance to respond, Jakob and I are led outside the room by guards, and doors lock shut. We leave the room. Outside the throne room, Jakob says.

"It will all right milady, you can do this. We all believe in you."

"Thanks, Jakob."

"One last thing, though."

"Jakob, how many times have I told you to drop the polite stuff when it's just us. You don't have to feel so formal around me."

"Ahem. Corrin, would you like me to hold onto your Akatsuki scroll for you?"

"Oh, sure." I take out the scroll and give it to Jakob. "Here you go."

He takes the scroll "I am grateful Corrin for giving me opportunities to breathe like this. It can be exhausting trying to be so formal all the time."

"Lady Corrin!" Gunter yells as he approached me on horseback. He is fully healed, thank the gods. Hans is there too, on his own."

"It is time for us to go. Would you like to ride with me?" Gunter asks.

"Certainly."

With his help, I climb onto his horse.

"Sir Gunter, may I know when you, and Lady Corrin will return?"

"Assuming all goes well, about sundown. Now hold on Milady. Hiiyah!"

His steed neighs and begins galloping to our destination. I still feel restless, there is something I must do, somewhere I must go. This mission will tell me what I am looking for. But I must remain vigilant. With the seal gone, I'll need to maintain constant awareness in case the dragon decides to cause trouble. While the excitement of Father answering all my questions began high, the farther we ride from Windmire, the more Leo's warnings echo in my head.

 **To be continued in Part 3...**

 **A Short Note From the Author:**

 **I'm truly astonished. At this point in the games, we were only just past the tutorial. Yet by the time of this upload, this story has almost reached 1,000 views. I never thought I would get even close to that number when I started. I cannot thank you all enough. But if you can show your appreciation by Favoriting, Following, or even leaving a Review, short or long, on the story about your enjoyment, it would mean the world to me. Corrin's adventure has only just begun, and I have a lot in store for you guys, and more!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me so far, and I hope we can see this story all the way to the end together.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Quasar.**


	13. Collection: The 4th Choice Vol 2

**Volume 2**

 **Chapter 1-Outside at Last**

Our footsteps echo within the dark walls of the Northern Fortress; lit with several candles, illuminating the halls just enough to see where I am going.

I follow Xander to the castle's exit. I was never told where it was before. Probably because if they told me, I would know how to leave. This was never allowed, until today. Ugggh, we are walking fast, yet my legs feel like they are about to burst.

"Corrin, is everything all right?" Xander asks. " You look rather anxious."

"It's nothing."

"You cannot fool me, little sister. I can tell just by looking at you how much you desire to leave."

"I can never hide anything from you, Xander."

"As your older brother, it is my duty to look after you, and help you when needed.

But Xander has done more than this for me. He is the one who visits me the most frequently and would frequently drop his work if he heard I was upset. We would even train late at night past curfew to help train me. He even risked breaking law to get me the Akatsuki series, which is only available on Nohr's black market. To what would make Xander so adamant about taking care of us?

" I have a proposition for you if you are interested?"

"Go on."

"In a few turns, we will reach a long hallway. At the end is the main exit of the castle plaza, which is where our carriage is waiting."

"So, what you're saying is, you want to race me to the exit."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Here it comes, the finish line is at the doorway. It starts the moment we turn the corner."

We reach the corner, turn, and sprint for the light at the end of the hallway; the exit. Too bad for Xander, my desire to leave gave me the strength to run ahead.

When I finally reach the outside, I stop to take everything in; I feel the cold air etching into my skin. This must be what it feels like to be outdoors.

As I close my eyes and embrace the sensations of the outdoors, I feel a thick garment draped over my shoulders. I turn and see Jakob smiling.

"I thought you could use a coat milady."

"Why, thanks, Jakob."

Only when put my arms into the sleeves does Xander reach the exit, panting.

"Lord Xander, what happened?" Jakob asks.

Xander quickly calms down and regains his stern posture, and composure.

"No need to worry. Corrin and I just had a friendly race. Still, though, I am impressed you won."

"I guess you need to get off your horse every once in a while," I say.

"I see...then I guess I will have to add running to my daily workout."

A nicely lit carriage comes before us. Black and gold in color, it stops before us. The door opens revealing Leo, and Selena?

"Selena? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting with the others?

She has bags under her eyes, and it looks like the only thing keeping her up is willpower.

She replies "Couldn't...sleep. No... room. Arthur wouldn't...stop snoring. A retainer...must...also."

Selena almost collapses; it seems like she will pass out at any second.

"You should rest, Selena," I say.

"Apologizes, it is my fault," Flora says as she comes out of the exit. "Lilith and Felicia have apparently gone missing, and I needed another person to help at the stables. But when I arrived, Selena was already there, helping Lady Camilla and Lady Elise with their mounts before they left."

"It's okay, Flora. But why did they leave?" I ask.

"Lady Elise and Lady Camilla went ahead to help secure the time slot for your test, as the everchanging schedule made Lady Camilla paranoid of you having to wait another day," Jakob responds.

"I figured so." Then, I ask " Jakob, Xander, can I ask you both a favor?"

"At all ears milady."

"Of course."

"I would like to give Selena time off for her hard work so she can rest. Furthermore, she can sleep in my bed."

"But milady-"

"It is all right by me, Jakob."

"Understood, Lord Xander. Flora!"

"Yes, Jakob?"

"While I am gone, you are head-maid. Furthermore, please lead our guest to Lady Corrin's clean bed. Do not worry about Lilith and Felicia, they should be back soon."

"Understood."

Flora walks over to Selena. Selena rests herself on Flora's shoulder as the latter carries Selena inside. On the way, Selena pats my back and says "Thanks, Corrin."

"That's what friends are for."

"Heh, yup."

Flora carries Selena over her shoulder back inside the castle.

Jakob says "Now then, milady, Lord Xander, and Lord Leo please enter the carriage so we may be off."

Xander and I enter the carriage, with Jakob behind us, closing the door.

"Took you long enough, I was beginning to get cold."

"Apologies for taking so long, Leo," I say.

"It's alright, sis. I am relieved to see Selena getting some rest. I cannot believe someone can work themselves to the point of almost collapsing. I doubt even Lord Xander can match her work ethic."

"Yes, while I hate to admit it, I do indeed envy Selena's talent. However, I have found working without any sort of break is more harm than good."

"Leo was making a joke big brother."

"Oh! My apologies."

Does he always have to take everything seriously? Deciding not to respond, I count the other people here, and realize one is missing. "Hold on, where is Gunter?" I ask.

Gunter's voice comes from outside the carriage. "Out here milady!"

"What are you doing there?" I ask loudly.

"Driving the carriage, of course! Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I cannot steer a mere carriage. Kids these days."

"Come on. Big brother, big sister. I think I may freeze if the door remains open any longer."

"Right. Sorry, Leo."

Jakob holds the carriage door open as I step inside-followed by Xander. It's lit with bright lanterns, and the seats are red velvet. Jakob takes his seat after Xander I do; him closing the door behind him. As we begin to move, I look back through the window, back at the Northern Fortress. I lament at first, leaving the only place I called home my whole life. A feeling which gets swallowed in excitement as I daydream of the new possibilities.

 **Chapter 2-The Carriage Ride**

I continue to stare at the carriage window, watching for if anything new appears. But it is only a near-empty, frosted tundra. Ironically, it was quite warm in the carriage. I removed my coat and placed it behind my back.

"Are you disappointed with the visuals of Nohr?" Xander asks.

"I don't mean to be rude, but yeah."

"Unfortunately, this is a consistent problem of our country. The sun only appears once per year, causing darkness, as well as a near-perpetual winter and famine. We pray to our goddess, the Dusk Dragon, but nothing has come of it yet."

"And why you continue conquering nations, right?" I ask, but Leo cuts in.

"Yes, although we don't like having to constantly take the land of other nations by force, we must in order to survive. The land of Hoshido is reportedly filled to the brim with resources, yet they do not share any."

"How selfish," I mutter.

Xander adds on "Not exactly. It is a viable safety measure considering they are at war. Though, it will not stop us.

"But, isn't there a peaceful solution instead?" I ask.

"If there was one, the war would be over right now. Though the Hoshidans have large amounts of malice towards us." Xander explains. "Especially Red-Hair."

"Red-Hair?" I ask.

Xander explains "Leo is referring to the Princess of Hoshido, Hinoka-"

"Hinoka!?" I exclaim before parts of my nightmare regarding Hinoka fly before my eyes. But now her helmet and mask are gone, revealing her bright red, auburn eyes, and youthful face. I look down at my helmet on my lap. As the violent parts invade my daydreams.

Then, the carriage suddenly looks torn apart, everyone is dead, and their blood on my hands.

Before I can react, the dragon leaps at me through the front carriage wall.

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiigh!" scream loudly, hurling myself backward against my seat.

The carriage comes to a complete stop.

"Big sister!"

"Milady, is everything okay in there?"

After some breathing, my vision returns to normal. Everything is fine.

"Perhaps this is not a good time to discuss these matters. Is everything okay, Corrin?" Xander asks.

I don't answer, as I shiver in fear within my thick coat.

Xander calls to Gunter "Please keep moving, Sir Gunter!"

"Understood Lord Xander. Is Lady Corrin all right?" He responds.

"She is." Xander lies.

We start moving again.

"Now then." He speaks to me "What exactly happened just now?" Xander asks.

I am going to tell them. Xander is the general, and Leo is one of the head strategists in the army. But most importantly, they are family. Xander already knows of the nightmares, but not very in-depth. But right now, I don't care about these rules.

I look at Jakob. Upon reading my facial expression, he disapproves at first but quickly gives me the okay.

I face my siblings.

"What I am about to tell you is highly confidential. You cannot share any of this with anyone no matter who it is. Furthermore, you must also pretend this never happened."

"I understand." Leo replies, returning to his thinking pose."

"Is this what I think it is?" Xander asks.

"Yes. But much worse." And I share the events of my dream.

"That is quite the frightening nightmare!" Xander reacts "And you said you remember every detail!?"

I nod.

"But that's impossible!" Leo replies. "When one awakens, dreams of the previous night are mostly forgotten."

"I know. But it's the truth" I answer.

"Hhmm" Xander ponders. "Does this dream also related to the earlier incident at your dressing room?"

"Yes," I reply.

I suddenly remember something.

"The dragon only appeared after I saw something, specific."

"Whatever do you mean milady? Jakob asks. "You have been in that same room countless times before. Furthermore, I always check and clean that room. How was it different this time?"

"It was when I looked closely at Camilla's present." I take out the black blanket and point at the blue-haired girl.

"I know this girl," Xander says.

"You do!?" I ask. "Please explain further, brother."

"She was a sibling of ours around your age in-fact. Her name was Azura, the daughter of Arete, father's second wife and queen of Nohr."

"Who is she? I don't remember ever meeting her." I ask.

"She was not very social, to say the least. Not being the legitimate princess of Nohr-as the daughter of the second queen, she faced much persecution. The relentless harassment from nearly all sides caused her immense pain, and she attempted to escape the castle on many occasions. Camilla and I did the best I could, but the situation never became any better. It became worse when Queen Arete mysteriously, passed away. Not too long after you joined the family, Azura ran away, never to return. Reports say she was abducted, but there is no hard evidence of such. It is assumed she is dead."

"How sad. I'm sorry you had to relive those memories for me."

Xander replies "Actually, I thank you, I have been meaning to get this off of my chest for a long time"

"Wow, um, okay," I respond. This is awkward.

"Big sister?"

"Yes, Leo?" I forgot he was just sitting silent there the whole time.

"I think I figured out a way to help you control these... visions."

He has my attention.

"Explain please."

"Every single time something related to the dream occurs in reality, it causes a reaction here. I believe you are under some sort of hex."

"Lady Corrin is cursed?" Jakob asks.

I am worried too. But he knows about these already. Is there another person involved? Now I am even more afraid.

"Don't worry, it is but a theory. I don't have enough time to properly determine whether you are cursed or not. All hexes have a ruling, it is often easier to circumvent a hex's ruling than to remove the hex entirely."

"So, is it that whenever Corrin experiences something related to her nightmare, the hex triggers and causes her to have this sort of reaction?" Xander asks?

"From what we have seen so far, yes." He answers. However, I have never seen nor read about any hex like this before. I will have to research this later. So, I propose-please give me the rod I gave you earlier?"

"Um, okay. But wasn't it supposed to be a gift?"

"The one I gave you is a prototype. I wanted to have a test first in order to improve your actual gift."

I hand him it to him. He takes it and takes out a newer, more amazing looking one. It is a bit bigger, like the higher-level ones. With metallic gold, white body, and some nice silver with crystal sphere at the top." The head looks a lot like my helmet, and the central horn looks rather sharp. I should be careful when handling it.

"Corrin, please follow my actions, just for a little bit."

I hope my attention to his hands, as he twists the head section, opening it like a cap on a hinge. He repeats the process with the first one he gave me, before taking it and placing it inside the new rod-closing the cap. He holds the rod up, and the crystal glows brightly, then dims.

"Lastly, can I have the blanket Camilla gave you?" He asks.

I hand over the blanket, careful not to see Azura, and fastens it to the side.

"Now whenever you are feeling like the dragon is coming, there is the picture of us."

"Thank you so much, Leo!" I give him a hug.

"What? Hey! What are-"

"Your big sister is giving you a hug," Xander says.

I let go.

"Since it is a special weapon, are you going to give it a name? Leo asks.

"You mean like your Brynhilder or Xander's Siegfried? Hmm, Kirin."

"That was pretty fast. Were you working on that name for a while?"

No. I can't tell him. It just came to me. Darn it, I feel so awkward. Change the subject, Corrin.

"I am confused though. It looks pretty advanced for my E-Rank level."

Leo chuckles "This is my late test magical invention. A newly-developed magic rod capable of recharging itself, and can be used to cast certain most tome spells as well. It can use any tome spell you are capable of. In fact, Jakob already uses one."

"Really, Jakob?" I ask.

"Yes," he replies. Taking out his gold rod, with its glowing blue orb. He was actually using me to test them. They are very effective and efficient tools. Though, the failures were...less entertaining...I lost some of my favorite suits."

"Apologizes, Jakob. I am glad it all worked out. Would you also like me to place an order for replacements?"

"No, no, it is all right. My mistress is happy, and that is all that matters to me."

Jakob can be so sweet at times, it brings a smile to my face. Even though he can be a bit pushy, and bossy at times, he is irreplaceable as my retainer.

Gunter yells from the front. "We are about to arrive milady, Prince Leo, High-Prince Xander."

Xander continues "Let us continue this discussion later. Are you sure you are ready, Corrin?

Like I have a choice Xander, you can sometimes be a little too caring. This is my one chance to finally be free of the Northern Fortress. My mind is made up, and he knows it.

Xander does not ask further.

The carriage stops.

"We have arrived."

I look out the window and see Castle Krankenburg, where King Garon is.

I slot Kirin into the holder and grab my helm.

I look at the carriage door as the cold air enters through its open door.

 **Chapter 3-King Garon**

Castle Krankenburg is bigger than the books I have read about it. It's a massive, black structure of stone in this strange pit of a town. We are exposed to the sky but the entirety of Windmire is inside a giant hole. Weird design choice.

Xander signals Leo, Jakob, and I to wait as he goes and talks to one of the castle guards.

The guard nods and starts yelling to open the gates.

I cannot help but stare and wonder how they got those giant slabs to move.

"Come along everyone," Xander calls.

We enter the castle.

We start walking down the nicer halls than the Northern Fortress. Nice red, carpets, beautiful candle-posts and chandeliers, expensive portraits and paintings on the walls. Fit for a king.

"Corrin," Xander says.

"Yes?"

"I need you to pay close attention to me. Father, King Garon, is a very intimidating person, with heart of stone, which continues to harden further as the years go by. It is very difficult to gain his favor. However, your siblings and I have composed a few, simple rules to help you along."

All right. This doesn't seem too bad.

"Firstly, only speak when spoken to. Secondly, do not argue with him. Thirdly, your speech must be as formal as possible. Lastly, follow all of his orders by the letter, even if it means contradicting your moral compass."

"That's horrible! I have like, no freedom at all! What if he tells me to commit genocide on innocent civilians!?"

"Sis, be quiet!" Leo says in a soft voice.

I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth. After a bit of waiting and watching some soldiers rush by. I realize how Leo, may have just saved my life.

"Everything is okay, sis. It's safe to speak again."

I open my mouth again, but the pressure from the situation and the fear make me start to cry and break down.

"Hey, big sis! Corrin's here!"

"Ah! Corrin, dear!"

Camilla and Elise run over to me. Camilla holding me to her breast. She was always like the mother I never had. The two of them melt away all the fear and negativity in me.

"Now then, tell Camilla about what made you cry this time. I will make sure it won't bother you ever again."

"There is no need to be alarmed, Camilla. Corrin is stressed about father."

"Oh, my. What very good news, indeed. I was thinking of something far worse. Corrin, dear, do you have my birthday present?"

"Yes."

I pull out Kirin, the blanket wrapped around it like before.

"So cool." Elise reacts.

"I made this for you so that you can always remember that we will always be there for you. and you can use it for wiping away your tears in times like this." Camilla says.

I stand up again.

"While this seems...rather difficult. I can, rest assured, know that my siblings and retainers are there for me."

"You can always count on me, milady," Jakob replies.

"Let's do this!"

"Then follow me," Xander says.

After some more walking, we all finally reach the throne room. I am glad I was with my siblings, or else I would have been lost among the halls.

There are two heavily armored knights standing on the ends of the doorway.

"Crown-Prince Xander, please state your reason for an audience with the king." One says.

"With me is Princess Corrin. She is scheduled for an important assembly with King Garon."

"Understood, Lord Xander. We will inform the king of your arrival at once."

The other guard enters the throne room. I figured the king of a nation at war have this much security.

I mentally prepare myself for what is to come. Though I cannot help but shiver.

Xander puts his hand on my shoulder. I can feel his faith, no, the faith of everyone in me. This will only be the first trial of many to come.

After a few minutes, the gate opens.

"You have been granted permission to see the king."

The guards open the heavy gates.

I immediately feel the tension, but I press onward. And as I do the fear begins to melt away.

But the moment I lay my eyes of the man sitting in the throne room, any color I would've had on my skin would turn as white as mine is.

He is an older man, probably around the same age as Gunter. He wears a large, black crown, and a dark, cloak with white furs. He has yet to speak, and I can already tell his power.

"You are late," he says.

I feel the intimidation Xander and the others were talking about. Though, I would rather face him than the dragon. Actually, no. Both are scary in their own way.

"Sincerest apologies, father," Xander replies. "The sudden changes in schedule caused much confusion of today's events."

"That is understandable." He responds in his cold, powerful voice. "Where is Princess Corrin?"

It seems, he prefers getting straight to the point.

I step forward and bow.

"That would be me, father. I am Princess Corrin."

Smooth sailing so far.

"Ah, Corrin. I haven't seen you in ages. Have you been all right inside the Northern Fortress?"

Did he just undergo a personality change? He is so much nicer now. I can even tell my siblings are shocked.

"I have. However, I am eager to no longer be bound it."

"That is the kind of attitude I am looking for. I do apologize for sheltering you so heavily and never visiting. I suffered an injury to my leg several years ago that has made travel very difficult. The challenge must have been difficult."

"Apology accepted, father. And although it was hard, the efforts of my retainers and maids were able to meet all of my needs."

"That is good to hear. Gunter should be arriving in the underground coliseum with your opponents. You test is a private gladiatorial match against some of the prisoners of war. Although it may be private, treat this as an official arena battle; life or death. I will also have medics on standby just in case you are defeated. Keep in mind; I do not tolerate failure well."

"Understood, father."

"Very well. The battle will begin shortly. Though, there is one more matter to discuss."

"Yes, father?"

"I would like to confirm the status of your health. I have been informed previously by Camilla and Elise about the sudden spike in symptoms that were normally under control."

So that is why they went ahead.

King Garon continues "This illness is something that has never been recorded. I kept you sheltered in order to prevent the sickness from worsening, while we attempted to find a cure."

Now I know why I was kept in that castle for so long. Though, is it an illness, a hex, what is happening to me?

I am about to speak but Jakob steps forward, bows, and says "My king, while our efforts to suppress Princess Corrin's illness have been successful, the illness suddenly became far worse than ever before."

"That is not good. I willing to further push off this test if you would like. I have no use for soldiers who are sick on the battlefield, and I do not want to push you while you are not well. I do not want to put one of my children needlessly in harm's way."

He keeps switching between a good father, and an intimidating king. Still, though, I cannot wait any longer in that prison of a home."

"Father, please allow me to continue with the trial. I will not allow this illness to halt me."

King Garon laughs.

"That is the type of attitude befitting of a Nohrian noble. Due to your illness, I will allow Jakob and Gunter to help you. However, you are free to do this on your own, if that is what you desire."

I know what to choose.

"I would like my retainers to participate."

"A wise decision for someone in your situation. Very well."

A messenger enters the room, bows, and says to King Garon "My king, the underground arena is ready."

"Time to begin the trial. Follow me."

King Garon snap his fingers, and two servants bring out a wheelchair. King Garon struggles to stand on his cane the servants help eases him into the seat. Then one grips the handlebars and pushes the king out of the room.

Before I follow, Camilla hugs me and says "That was an incredible job for your first time." I manage to pull myself away before I suffocate."

"It is quite rare for father to act so nicely."

"I agree with Leo, I am almost suspicious. Still, that was an excellent job." Xander says.

"Thanks. I can hardly believe it myself."

"But make sure to have this in mind; do not expect him to be this kind in the future."

"Understood," I reply.

"Come on, we are gonna be late and father's gonna be upset."

"You heard Elise, let's go everyone."

We all head to the arena, together.

 **Chapter 4-Trial of Wind and Flame**

The dark, narrow staircase spirals downwards, only dimly lit by candles, for what seems like an eternity. Considering there are little to no cobwebs, this place must be used regularly. Otherwise, there would be no need for it to be this clean. This arena must use regularly, but to make it this underground. "Owww!" I yell.

"Are all right, milady?" Jakob asks, concerned.

"I am fine, the echo of our collective footsteps heart my ears like a hammer," I reply. My strange ears have always given me sensitive hearing. One may have thought reading those super-hero books that having super-hearing would be awesome. But all it does is give me headaches.

"Sorry dear, these stairways make the harshest of echoes for even the simplest of noises," Camilla says, softly.

Everyone else nods and we take our steps a bit lighter to not cause another sudden burst. I also know that the pain now will be nothing compared to the pain from the battle. I should see this opportunity to mentally prepare.

We all finally arrive at the bottom. In front of us is King Garon, sitting in a large chair like his throne.

Next to him is this strange man. He has long black hair and a slimy grin. Ugh, not to mention his ugly outfit, asymmetrical metallic gold is scattered in the wrong places of the outfit. Based on him carrying a book, he must be a mage, so the armor makes sense. But the color placement just doesn't match with the overall aesthetic or color scheme. And, just letting you know, you don't need to wear half a broken mask over your face if your hair covers it! Gods, he is so repulsive.

"My liege, Princess Corrin, and her retainer, Jakob have arrived. Along with them are Lord Xander, Lady Camilla, Lord Leo, and Lady Elise." the ugly mage says.

He is slimy too. Avoid.

"You have arrived just in time. Now, Iago, please show Princess Corrin and Jakob to the arena floor."

He is coming over to me! Eww.

He bows and says. "Greetings, Princess Corrin, and Jakob. I am the head-tactician, dreaded dark mage, and retainer, as well as right-hand of the mighty King Garon, Iago."

And he likes to talk about himself, and a massive ego to boot. Congratulations, Iago, you have just proven how unattractive a man can be.

"Now, if you would please follow me down these stairs-"

"Please, my king, just a moment. I was not informed about myself joining Lady Corrin's test." Jakob interrupts.

"Then I guess you are not doing a good enough job as her butler." Iago taunts.

"How dare-."

"That is enough, Iago." King Garon says. His voice is so powerful I almost would've collapsed if I wasn't practicing on the stairs earlier.

"I apologize for the misinformation. I will now explain what the test actually is: Corrin, and her retainers Jakob, and Sir Gunter will battle against two prisoners of war that will be brought in soon. You will need to defeat them to pass. However, Corrin, you must be the most active in the battle. This test is considered an official gladiatorial battle; pretend this is life or death, and that no outside help will come to you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my king." Jakob and I say in unison.

"Very well." He replies. "But first, Corrin, come in front of me."

Gulp Here I go.

I walk in front of the father, and bow.

"I have something to give you. Consider them early birthday gifts. They will help you considerably in battle."

He takes out a small, blue crystal. Though it is oddly shaped.

"I am aware that Leo has given you a rod of his invention. This is a much more powerful crystal. It syncs in tune with one's heart to release greater power."

King Garon sounded scarily excited when he finished his sentence, I should use this with caution.

I take the stone, and just like how Leo did, I replaced the old stone with a new one.

I briefly get a vision of the dragon. But instead of it attacking me, it looks at me.

Then the vision ends.

"My king, it seems the stone has bonded with Princess Corrin," Iago reports.

"Now then, please lead Corrin and Jakob to the arena floor. The rest of you, come over here and sit on the stands. You are about to witness a very important event in your sister's life."

Iago reveals a flight of stairs by lighting the candles with a wave of his hand. He must be powerful if he would be father's retainer.

Jakob and I follow him through the corridors.

We reach the arena entry and see its interior. Dark stone but like everything else, it is much easier to see as more candles, and some large torches are lit.

I put my helmet on. Jakob tries to offer to help, but I push his hand away. This is my test. For once he actually listens! Wow.

After properly fastening it in, I move the visor up and breathe.

"Are you ready? Once you go past these doors, you will not be able to return until you complete the challenge."

"What about you Jakob?" I ask. He hasn't changed into any armor.

"Milady, do not worry. This is not an ordinary suit. Let us keep it as that, please."

"O-ok." He has always been the one to teach me hand-to-hand combat, but I never imagined he wouldn't wear armor.

"Jakob is fine, Iago."

"Dread mage Iago, yes he seems ready. You are all set to go. Garon will gift Princess Corrin the weapon she will be wielding once she enters the arena.

Please let this be the final time I must talk with this guy.

Jakob and I walk out the gates. The arena itself is quite simple. Just as large as any gladiatorial ring, but with a large stone structure in the center.

"I see that you are prepared." King Garon says. "Now, Corrin, as both noble of Nohr, and my child, there is one final lesson to teach you before you begin to fight on the front lines of our nation. Look up."

Listening to him, I see a large statue of a black dragon.

"That is the Dusk Dragon. She is the goddess who built Nohr and protected its people in the chaotic times of the dragons, long ago. Her power flows through both the veins of the house of Nohr, but the land as well. With this, you will have access to a great power that truly separates those who are fit to rule from the lot; the Dragon Vein."

Dragon Vein?

"After the death of the mighty dragons of old, their power has flowed through all of the lands. Those with their blood can tap into focal points in the earth to perform what most would consider miracles. For your first time walk in front of the large stone in the center."

I walk in front of the stone. I feel a strange aura coming from below.

"This is the aura of the dragon vein. Remember it. Now, focus your magic into your hand, and, press it to the ground."

Just as the king said, I focus my magic into my hand, pressing down on the cool earth, as it begins to worm and mold itself. Eventually, it begins to grip around my fingers-no, I'm grasping at something!

With a mighty heave, I pull the thing out of the ground. I am now holding this malevolent, black blade. It has a one-sided edge and no proper guard. It looks like a giant butcher's knife while being a sword. This is a blade optimized for taking lives.

"That is my final gift to you, the Ganglari, a mighty blade forged of the most powerful of dark magic as possible. It will harm most who use it. But you, are different."

I begin to worry when the other door is kicked open. Gunter, as well as a beefy looking, bald man, enter, the latter dragging two people on leashes. One is a young woman with dark skin and white and red hair. She is wearing a rather skimpy dress, only a cloth like a bra to protect her upper body. She looks pretty strong with those muscles. The is a young man with short green hair. He wears a green robe, assassin's gear on, and is holding a shuriken! A ninja! Oh, I always wante-"

"Milady, please focus on the matter at hand." Gunter interrupts, armored atop his horse. "I have just arrived along with your opponents."

"Then who is that?" I point to the bald man. He walks over to me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess Corrin, my name is Hans. I am a hired mercenary, as well as King Garon's retainer."

Well, at least he is politer. Still, don't trust him.

"Excuse me."

Hans exits the arena and closes the gates behind him.

Iago says loudly "The test for Princess Corrin is about to begin. The rules are simple; defeat your opponent until they can no longer fight back. Killing is an option, although for this test it is not a requirement. Feel free to use any tactic you desire. The opponents have also been given weapons of their choice to fight with. When I use my magic to release their restraints, the battle will begin. Ready?"

The tribal girl and the ninja both ready themselves. They try to hide that they're staring at their weapons on the floor before them; a type of club for the girl, and a few daggers and a sword for the ninja. Those must be shuriken are the fold-up type that is kept on those armor pieces like Beruka's knives. They look pretty beat up though.

I go into a battle-ready stance and close my visor. I keep Kirin sheathed for now. I will use it as a secondary. I am not used to fighting opponents like these.

"Begin."

The cuffs are off.

They already have their weapons.

There are shurikens in my eyes.

I deflect them with my sword, but the ninja is already in front of me.

I can't evade.

He manages to turn his body to block a shield bash from Gunter, but he recovers and lands on his feet.

Gunter just manages to stop the tribal girl's assault. But he is a bit shaken by the impact.

They were pretending to be injured.

I thrust my leg into her chest and sends her flying back, but only a little as she catches the ground on foot, she is strong. But Gunter was able to block her next strike, and then kept it steady

The ninja disappears. I look frantically look around, trying to spot him. When I look up, there he is, slices downwards at the area where my armor doesn't cover my neck.

Jakob steps in and blocks it.

"Corrin, please leave this one to me."

"That is quite the arrogant claim. You think you can best me in one-one by yourself."

The ninja replies.

"You are not the first assassin from Hoshido sent after Lady Corrin that I have dealt with. And you will not be the last, Freeze!" Jakob yells, as his glowing rod creates ice, crystallize before the ninja, he manages to jump and balance on top of the rock."

"You are a much worthier opponent than I first thought. Very well. I will introduce myself. I am Isagato Kaze, a shinobi loyal to the nation of Hoshido. I will avenge my fallen comrades."

He jumps and strikes but is blocked by Jakob's own blade. "Unfortunately, I cannot let you do that. We should also make this quick, milady should be having her morning tea right now and I am already running late."

"You, dare mock me? and my comrades? You don't even know who she really is!"

"Whatever she does not matter to me, I am her butler, and retainer, Jakob. I will do everything in my power to fulfill any order she desires."

He seems like he has this Kaze guy under control. But Gunter is struggling with the other one.

Jakob and I always had a special sign language we used in the past ever since I read in a random novel about it as a child. I signal to him to take Kaze and fight him on the other side of the pillar. Splitting the two up should increase the chances of victory.

He gets the message and eventually manages to force the fight away from me and Gunter.

I hear a scream as intense heat from the flame and shattered steel fly past me.

I turn towards Gunter. He is beaten and armor broken in several areas. His mount has broken limbs. His mighty shield is shattered into several pieces and it seems he is hurt pretty bad. I take out my rod as I face the girl, her eyes almost glowing with the fire around her.

She speaks "It was foolish of you to underestimate me. I am the daughter of the Flame tribe, Rinkah."

Gunter tries to speak "Milady, I'm-"

"-Don't worry Gunter, I will just heal you and-"

"-it's no use," Rinkah says as she comes in with a spiked mace set ablaze. If that connects the armor may not protect me.

I mix up my dodges with parries to stop her burning rush from gaining the advantage.

"Even if you heal him, his mount is out. His armor is meant for riding, he wouldn't be able to fight effectively. It's just you and me girl."

Now I am mad.

I point Kirin towards her. She is surprised by its unique look. Perfect.

Fire!

A Fireball erupts, larger than before at Rinkah. She smiles as she absorbs the ball, and her aura burns hotter and brighter than before.

She laughs. "You are more of an idiot than I thought you were. You used a fire attack on me after I said I was from the Flame Tribe. I truly wonder if you are truly worthy of fighting me."

Everything she said angers me. But you are the fool Rinkah, you fell for my trap. I now know your fighting style; big powerful swings, and absolute-offense for added pressure. Except for your style also leaves pretty big gaps for me to strike. Without armor, one hit is all I need. The Fire spell was not only to confirm your immunity to flame but to make you underestimate me; increasing my chances of landing the finishing blow.

"Now, prepare for defeat!" She jumps and begins her assault.

The fire makes each blow feel like it could mean the end. I make several attempts, but she dodges, and always has a follow-up ready.

Hot, it's so hot. If this blade wasn't special, it may have melted.

Swing, clash, swing, clash.

The cycle goes on for what seems an eternity. Each blow is stronger than the last. Where is that opening?

Then, I find one.

Not enough room for sword-strike.

I kick her with all my might, this time aiming for her solar plexus, instead of her abdomen.

The impact causes her to gasp for breath. If I had any left myself, I could have ended this right now.

"You're pretty good...seems like I was the one who underestimated you."

"What a change of attitude."

"Duly noted. Princess of Nohr, tell me something. Is there are a person named Kamui in Nohr?"

"Kamui!?" I exclaim before the flashbacks start. Kirin glows.

"Kaze was looking everywhere for this person. They apparently went missing from Hoshido several years ago."

The flashbacks are in full now. Getting...dizzy.

"Hhmph, whatever. Let us resume our battle-"

As the dizziness intensifies, the flashbacks change to right back where the dragon's cage again. Once it looks me in the eyes, I fall into a trance.

My vision is covered in a red tint.

My blood is boiling.

I can feel the power flooding through me! I look slowly back Rinkah.

Rush.

Blade blocked.

Parry.

Disarmed.

I brutally kick her into the air with my knee.

I strike her midair, once, twice, and a kick to send her flying.

She isn't out yet and is getting back up.

I point the glowing rod at her.

"Torrent."

A small vortex of water is fired from the head.

Rinkah is caught in, and after it fades away, she is down.

Not enough.

Shifting focus, there is still Kaze.

I run to him. The three of him. Replicate clones. Jakob is engaging.

But they're mine.

One attacks, block, punch, next.

I assault the two clones. They are too slow. Every attack is blocked and countered.

Swinging Ganglari takes out both of them. They dissipate. One left.

I move fast, kick him into the air, then "Torrent."

Can't dodge when stuck between the spell and the ceiling.

He crashes down, not dead, but he's out.

"The opponents are down. Corrin wins her match." Iago announces.

But I am not satisfied. I want more.

I notice the blanket of my family

I get dizzy again, I see the dragon, I quickly pull myself away, and my vision returns to normal.

My head hurts, everything that just happened is all one big blur.

Jakob catches me, as I collapse.

"Is everything all right, milady?" he asks.

"I'm fine." I let everything sink in. "I kind of fell into a trance there."

"A trance!? Milady, you were absolutely savage till now. You kicked a full-grown man to the ceiling! And that magic-."

"-You did very well Corrin. As expected of a royal of Nohr." King Garon says.

Jakob stops.

I stand back up.

"Thank you very much, father," I reply.

"Now there is one last thing you must do; execute your opponents. That is an order!"

I can't feel the strength to do it anymore. Just before, I felt I could have been fine with any inflicted injury. Seems the dragon took something out of me. But it's all very odd. My connection to Nohr is...dimming. King Garon, is this his true face?

"I can't move."

"Do it," Kaze says.

"What?" I ask.

"I failed in my mission as a shinobi. I would kill myself if the opportunity was ripe."

"Same with me," Rinkah says. "I lost the battle. In the Flame Tribe, the winner decides to the fate of the loser."

Okay then.

I strongly grip my blade. I can't do it.

"What do you think you are doing!? DO YOU DARE DEFY THE KING?" Garon commands.

I don't have a choice anymore. I now know I shed those tears earlier. I knew I would never have my desire for independence and freedom. I am just a slave to his will, just like the others.

"If death is what you wish for, then, die!"

I swing Ganglari, but they both disappear except for clothes. I didn't know the sword could do that.

"Corrin's exam is now over, the King will now review what has been on display and will make a judgment shortly. Until then, you are excused." Iago announces.

The arena gates open. A team of medics takes Gunter and his steed away. I hope he is okay.

I remove my helmet, and Jakob hands me a handkerchief to wipe my sweaty brow. I look to my Nohrian siblings. Xander, Camilla, and Elise are all trying to get to me as soon as they can.

But Leo stays. He gives me the special signal we used as kids for when we were gonna talk about our favorite books together. But using it now...he knows something. Something that he can't share with anyone but me.

I signal him back and he promptly leaves.

As I turn, I see my happy siblings waiting in the doorway. Though for some reason, I cannot call them "siblings" like I used to anymore.

 **Chapter 5-The Hex of a Dream**

Camilla and Elise come over to give me a hug. Xander standing back as usual. But their compliments fly by me, in the ear, out the other. My mind still blurry from the battle has made it difficult for understanding, Thankfully the bloodlust is gone. I wonder why that happened. I honestly don't care about anything but Leo, and what he has to say.

After Camilla hands me a container of water to drink. I thank them, but decline their company, telling them I will talk to them later. I signal Jakob to follow me, and he presents me with a note.

"Lord Leo gave this to me before the match, while we were descending down the stairs. I am sorry for not notifying you sooner," he says. His suit is neither dirty nor damaged. That's Jakob for you, always prepared.

I take the note in my hands to view the details. It appears to describe a nearby location,

"It is all right, Jakob. Take me to this location."

"Will do, but milady..."

"Yes, Jakob?"

"I am, because…"

"What is it milady? You can tell me anything you like."

"You were such a dork in the test earlier!" I saw while laughing allowed.

"Whatever do you mean?" he replies, surprised and embarrassed.

"You were trying so hard to be cool with the "I'm late for making Lady Corrin's tea." was so adorable."

"Re-regardless." Jakob says, regaining composure." I Wanted to know why you brushed off your sibling like that. Especially after an achievement as grand as this. It is rather, perplexing.:

"I know," I respond. "Everything feels weird now. However, I feel like I need to hear what Leo wants to tell me. He normally distances himself from us. So, if he if he wants to talk in private, then it must be something he doesn't want to share with even Xander, Camilla, or Elise."

"You think he might know more about the dragon?" Jakob asks, whispering.

I nod.

"Then right this way, milady. And please let me know if you begin to feel similar to how you were towards the end of the last battle."

I try to remember the latter events of the test but am only able to remember a few tidbits.

"I'll do my best. Let's go."

Jakob and I follow the directions described in the note. However, the unique paths and construction of Windmire confused us greatly; devouring more time. I can barely stand the cold, even with my coat on. Jakob grabbed my coat from earlier before we left. If he hadn't, I may have gotten frostbite.

After traversing Windmire for about half an hour, we arrive at our destination; a seemingly abandoned clock tower. I guess Nohr is really a mostly underground city as I barely see any people or buildings for that matter. Still, it is seemingly patched up so no cold can get in.

"This is the place, milady."

I knock on the door.

It soon is opened by Leo.

"Ah, you've made it." Please enter quickly. Time is of the essence." He says as he opens the doors. Jakob and I enter, closing the door behind us.

The place seems like a mix between a garden, library, and living quarters.

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to explain this place," Leo says.

He then raises his hand and a secret passage from below appears with magic.

"This way, please. Your results may be finished any moment now. Father may have sent soldiers looking for you if you become late. We'll have to walk and talk. I have two important pieces of information to share."

We proceed down into a dark, underground cellar, dimly lit by candles.

"So, what is the first thing?" I ask.

"I have found more information on your "hex" as I had previously put it."

"You did!?" I ask with emotion. My voice echoes through the dark hallway.

"Do tell, Lord Leo."

"Unfortunately, I need to test my theory first. Luckily, the second thing will suffice." Leo responds.

After a bit of walking, we get to a cell containing Rinkah and Kaze. They seem to be wearing Nohrian outfits.

"I tested out my new transportation spell on them. It did not fully succeed, but ultimately accomplished its job."

"Why would you save us?" asks Kaze.

"Because Princess Corrin did not truly wish to end your miserable lives. Her hand was forced by the king. I also do not see the purpose in mindless slaughter."

Rinkah remains silent.

"So, you are not savages like most Nohrian warriors. I am glad, Kamui-same still lives." Kaze says to himself. But my sensitive hearing makes it clear. I begin to shake and feel dizzy like before.

Jakob catches me and shows me the blanket Kirin. I manage to regain control over myself before the attack comes.

"Will you be letting us go?" Rinkah asks.

"Yes," Leo says.

"How do you know we won't attack you the moment you free us?" Rinkah asks.

"Simple. You are weakened and exhausted. I, however, am at full strength." Leo makes a sphere of black magic in his hand. I can tell it is powerful without even looking at it. Rinkah seems to back away slightly. "Besides, even if you do win the guards will come running. If you get captured again, your execution will be inevitable."

Kaze chuckles.

"You are smarter than you look, Prince Leo of Nohr. But now I know an infiltration route into your castle. Once I arrive home, I could return with more assassins."

"The castle halls are regularly altered," Leo replies.

"I assume every day must be a very busy then," Kaze responds.

"Would you really trust the word of your enemy?" Leo answers.

"Hehehe, you are as smart as the Intel says, Prince Leo."

Leo uses his magic to unlock the gates from afar.

"Follow this underground passage. At the end will be one of our Nohrian Golems, tell it "when the grass looks greener" and it will lead you to an exit where those Nohrian clothes will help blend in to take a ship, or whatever method you prefer."

"I thank you for your kindness, Lord Leo. I will remember it on the battlefield." Kaze says.

"Hmmph, goodbye." Says Rinkah

And the two runoff.

"Now then, it seems my theory is correct. I believe I have discovered a stimulus which triggers these nightmares."

"What is it?" I ask; eager to know more.

"Do tell, Lord Leo."

Leo starts explaining "I am more than 90% certain of what sort of curse or hex is placed on you, and how we can potentially deal with, and hopefully cure. Now I have a strong theory as to what triggers the attack. But I would like to double-check first. Corrin, you prepared to get a scare?"

He wants to figure out what impulses cause the dragon to attack. It's Leo so, he is safe. I just hope he is safe if the dragon doesn't listen." Only one way to find out.

I take Kirin and look at the family picture on the blanket, wrapped on the guard.

"Ready," I say.

"Kamui." He says.

Nothing happens.

"One more time; Hinoka."

Nothing happens.

"Seeing as this caused no reaction, I conclude this nightmare is like a puzzle. When a piece is correctly placed, the dragon attacks. The pieces are whatever facts are in the dream you don't know in reality. Since you heard about Hinoka already, her piece has been added, and thus you no longer react when she is mentioned."

I hug Leo. "Thank you so much!"

"Big sis, please calm down. I am not done yet either." Leo replies, surprised.

"Oh, sorry." I release him.

"Moving on; the keys are the other unknown factors, mainly Hoshido. The dragon is most likely the cause of all this, making them the caster

"So, you are saying a dragon is the cause of all this?" Jakob asks. "Not to be rude, Lord Leo, but dragons have been extinct for centuries."

"I am aware. However, it is the most likely possibility. Dragons are known for their powerful magic. But it is still possible it is just a caster taking the form of one. May I please finish?"

Jakob and I nod.

"Now then; It is most likely the dragon is directly connected to this dream. While it is not the best method, I think we should allow the dream to piece itself together, so we get a better idea who or what the dragon is. When it comes to curses like these, the more the caster reveals themselves, the easier to purge. For now, when you feel a trigger coming, try to catch it before the dragon does, and hold onto reality, us. It should help you keep control of the other factors. Then, when the dragon finally reveals itself, I will purge it with my magic."

When I think about it, he isn't wrong. Still, I can't help but feel we overlooked something.

"Wow, it makes a lot of sense," I respond. "But brother, this seems risky, even for you. I mean, the more the puzzle is completed, the more it fights to take me over, fuse with me, y'know make it harder to separate us. Furthermore, we don't know how powerful the dragon is. It's weird to keep discussing a long dead species, but dragons are very powerful, and had some dangerous magic too."

After a brief silence, Leo says "You're right. This is a very peculiar case, with a lot of unknown factors involved. I feel like I am almost wrong about everything and scared of being completely right. Call me crazy, but I am certain this is no ordinary magic. Please be careful. You should be going now. Goodbye.

"Goodbye, Leo," I say.

Jakob and I begin our return to Windmire, while I keep mulling over Leo's words.

 **Chapter 6-Embrace the Dark**

Upon arriving back in more commonplaces of Windmire, Iago suddenly emerges from the dark mist.

"Good morning Princess Corrin, and Jakob. King Garon has summoned you."

He makes a portal with his dark magic.

"Step right through, please. It won't bite."

I am taking a nice hot bath to wipe your stench off me when I am done here.

I step through, and Jakob and I are back in King Garon's throne room, with him on the throne.

When Iago steps in, he closes the portal.

"The results of the test have been reviewed. Upon conclusion, you have passed, mostly."

"Mostly? My king, father, what do you mean by this." I ask.

"Allow me to clarify: For one thing, your combat ability is incredible. Those opponents were the daughter of the Fire Tribe, a group of warriors who live and thrive to fight, and the twin brother Saizo, the leader of the Isogashi clan. Yet you defeated both and even displayed a new type of magic which has never been seen before. While your sickness is concerning, it seems you are able to handle to a certain degree. This makes your victory all the more impressive. However, you selfishly hesitated with my order to slay the prisoners, even before they requested it. Refusing the king's order places, you under suspicion of being a spy. I know it is not the case here, so I will overlook your actions just this once."

"You should be grateful his Excellency has found the heart to forgive your blunder. Remember your luck today before the king is rarer than a blue moon. "Iago chimes in.

Ignore him, Corrin. "I am grateful for your kindness, father," I say.

King Garon continues "Contrary to Iago's interruption, I am not angry with you. You were raised in an environment where such idealistic mindsets are able to form. It mostly seems you merely need an education on what the true nature of war. Which is why you being be sent on your first mission right now. Iago."

"Certainly, my liege." Iago levitates a book with his magic, and the pages flip through the air while it levitates in his hand.

Iago reads the contents aloud "Princess Corrin will accompany Hans and Gunter to retake a Nohrian fort from Hoshido near the Bottomless Canyon. We must halt the enemy advance, and the resources provided by the fort will greatly benefit the people of Nohr. However, Jakob will not be allowed to go with you. This is a test on your ability alone, and Jakob has already proven himself capable."

"Corrin, my daughter, do not worry; there is no need to fret. This is a very simple mission, not far from Windmire. It is not a large fort and will require only little bloodshed. You should be back home by tonight, where we will celebrate your 18th birthday, promotion in the army, and freedom of the bounds of the Northern Fortress. I will personally attend the event myself. I will even answer every question you have for me while there. "

Garon's words seem so sincere, yet I feel I trust him as much as Iago.

Iago declares "That concludes your audience with the king. You are to leave within about 15 minutes. May the Dusk Dragon bestow her divine protectiion upon you. Dismissed."

Without having a chance to respond, Jakob and I are led outside the room by guards, and doors lock shut. We leave the room. Outside the throne room, Jakob says.

"It will all right milady, you can do this. We all believe in you."

"Thanks, Jakob."

"One last thing, though."

"Jakob, how many times have I told you to drop the polite stuff when it's just us. You don't have to feel so formal around me."

"Ahem. Corrin, would you like me to hold onto your Akatsuki scroll for you?"

"Oh, sure." I take out the scroll and give it to Jakob. "Here you go."

He takes the scroll "I am grateful Corrin for giving me opportunities to breathe like this. It can be exhausting trying to be so formal all the time."

"Lady Corrin!" Gunter yells as he approached me on horseback. He is fully healed, thank the gods. Hans is there too, on his own."

"It is time for us to go. Would you like to ride with me?" Gunter asks.

"Certainly."

With his help, I climb onto his horse.

"Sir Gunter, may I know when you, and Lady Corrin will return?"

"Assuming all goes well, about sundown. Now hold on Milady. Hiiyah!"

His steed neighs and begins galloping to our destination. I still feel restless, there is something I must do, somewhere I must go. This mission will tell me what I am looking for. But I must remain vigilant. With the seal gone, I'll need to maintain constant awareness in case the dragon decides to cause trouble. While the excitement of Father answering all my questions began high, the farther we ride from Windmire, the more Leo's warnings echo in my head.

 **To be continued in Part 3...**


	14. The 4th Choice V3 Ch1

**Chapter 1: Prelude to Violence**

The cold sensation of the bellowing winds matches the one I felt when I first went outside. The only difference is that I lack my coat. It's cold. Even though the padding in the armor and my helmet, which I put on to keep a bit warmer, the various sections of the armor that are more revealing are not protected. I like it, and I don't mind showing my beauty, but this cold is still hard to deal with.

The sky is still as dark as Windmire. I guess this stretches out across Nohr. Very strange considering how big Nohr is.

I ride on the back of Gunter's steed. Hans is hitching a ride with another knight who arrived only recently. Clad in black and silver armor, he never speaks, but I can feel he is no foe. He was apparently under Xander's orders to await my group at the gateway of Windmire, and to join us. He was a bit late, though he caught up quickly. I just accepted his presence, but the more I am around him, the more I can sense a bond towards me.

"Are you curious about the identity of the knight in silver milady?" Gunter asks.

I move up my faceplate to breath remove any chance muffling. The cold makes my breath visible, same as the books I read. After admiring it shortly, I answer Gunter's question. "Yes."

"Unfortunately, I do not know much about him. Though he has reputation among the forces of Nohr; the Silver Knight."

"Silver Knight? What does that title mean?"

"It is because he is not only more skilled than most knights in the army but is also the youngest knight in history to master Silver Class weapons."

"You mean the highest quality weapons? I heard they feel very different compared to swords made of steel. But what is the difference?"

"Well, aside from being of greater quality possessing greater sharpness, it is also more durable, and has alternate weight distribution throughout the weapon. That is what makes it very different. Forgery is also different, as the material of these weapons is both unique and rare."

"Wow. I guess those books were right about there being multiple methods of forging. So strange, how different paths all lead to the same result."

"Well not exactly milady. Not all swords are equal, even when using the same method."

"How so?"

"There are many factors when it comes to forgery. You must take into account the purity of the material, the tools used to craft it, the skill of the blacksmith, and so forth. But what matters most is your actions once the blade is finished."

"So, what makes the silver weapons so special?"

"Exactly as I told you before; quality. You can win a battle with the odds stacked against you with or without superior weapons. Back in my youth your father and I drove off an entire invading force with only weapons of iron."

"Wow! That's incredi-wait, wait, you fought alongside my father?"

"Yes, indeed. Before he became king, we were but humble knights. He was energetic, compassionate, and a powerful fighter. A great role model, and friend."

"But now, he behaves almost nothing the way you described."

"Well one day he disappeared into the Forlorn Forest-

"The forest of those monsters; the Faceless." I cut him off.

"Indeed so, he replied. "Several days later he emerged from the forest wielding great power but became as if his heart had been hardened like stone. Furthermore, an accident happened about two decades ago that injured his leg in a way that not even the best healers in the country could not fix the injury. As such he can no longer fight."

"I read about those. Sometimes a rod can't fix an injury. Though no matter how many books I have read on the subject, I haven't found any hard reasoning."

"Allow me to answer that Lady Corrin." Hans calls out.

"Go on." I say. I wonder what he has to say. He has been mostly quiet through this trip.

"Speaking from experience, as I have spent most of my life on the battlefield, I have witnessed many of my men suffer from these wounds. There are limitations to the healing ability of a rod, however, sometimes rods are incapable of healing certain wounds."

"You seem like you are dancing around the question. I am already becoming confused." I interject. Had to be more formal since it's not someone close to me.

"Believe me, Lady Corrin, I was being as concise as I could." Hans responds.

"I apologize then; continue." I sounded so like a royal there. I am a bit proud. Maybe Xander is rubbing off on me.

"As I was saying; Rods heal mainly by re-growing the damaged body parts. But sometimes the wound can re-grow in the wrong way. In Lord Garon's case, he lost a major muscle in his thigh while his leg was still intact. But there was more to it than a mere stab wound."

"What could be more?" I ask.

"Dragon's blood."

"Dragon? Aren't they extinct?" Maybe I can find more about the dragon inside me.

"That was the most shocking part about the whole incident. I have never seen a dragon in my 30 years on the battlefield."

"Do you not think that someone simply siphoned blood from a dragon corpse and used it to coat a blade?"

"I apologize, Lady Corrin, but I am not the sharpest tool in the shed. I am not able comprehend things like that." Hans replies. "Stop!" he commands.

The steeds neigh as they halt their travels.

"Lady Corrin, we have arrived at the target destination."

I look over and see a massive and deep canyon with an old, wooden bridge connecting the two ends of the fissure.

"So that's the Bottomless Canyon." I say. "I can't see the end. It really is how the books say. This old and dusty one says that it leads to another world. How crazy. But seeing it now, I am doubting my conclusion.

"Lady Corrin, I highly suggest dismounting, and readying arms." Hans says. "We are about to enter enemy territory.

"Right" I close my helmet, and draw thrust my hand into the ground to pull Ganglari. I flashback to an earlier memory of being told how Ganglari is too dangerous to be kept in this world and must rest in the earth until needed. Plus, it makes me look awesome! So, I don't care.

Gunter and the Silver Knight, and Hans readies his axe.

And we advance to the fort.


	15. The 4th Choice V3 Ch2

**Chapter 2-Battle of Deepspire**

Fort Deepspire is a lot smaller than I thought. I read in books about it being originally a research post for the Bottomless Canyon, but after years it has abandoned that purpose. And now we are supposed to take it back.

We managed to approach and hide in the bushes not too far from the first enemies.

I see the Hoshidan forces, in their white clothes and-

I start feeling dizzy

No, no, no!

I pull Kirin out, and look at the blanket Camilla made. I snap back into reality. Leo was right, it reacts to my forgotten memories. But why Hoshido? Aren't they our enemy?

"Everything all right milady?" Gunter asks.

"Yes, though I am feeling a bit nauseous."

"You were on horseback for the last few hours. Perhaps it's because of your difficulty with riding a mount."

"Yeah, that's it." Though mounts only threw me off and ran away from me.

I feel something warm starting to bubble and move inside me.

"Pfft, mounts don't mean anything. To me they're just larger targets." Hans remarks. What happened to the formality? Was it all a front?

The Silver Knight returns, although I never saw him leave. He makes hand gestures to Gunter that I somewhat recognize. Then he looks at me and does this weird "thumbs up" pose. It screams both "You can do it!" and "dork" but I like it, and still seems familiar. I'll be hoping to see behind that helmet later. Hope he's hot.

"Milady, we have reports that there are minimal forces there. Mostly ninjas, a few archers, and some foot soldiers. There are no mounted units here. What is the plan?" Gunter reports.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." I respond. This is your first mission Corrin, don't mess this up! Now, there are two samurai guarding the bridge across. There is no other bridge. But why the small defenses if they are so close to enemy territory? If they were more serious, they would have some sky knights with them. From what I heard, Hoshidan sky knights are a pivotal part of their force. So why-

"Here's the plan! Attack!" Hans shouts while running towards the guards of the bridge. They notice, one swings while the blows a war horn. That idiot!

"Scramble! Gunter protect me! Silver Knight, try to find another way around. I doubt a bridge like that could withstand the weight of your steeds."

The three of us burst out of the bushes. Arrow fire shoots towards me, and Gunter guards me from it with his massive shield. Bows have a longer reach than a tome spell. I can't hit any from there.

Hoshidan ninjas just like the one Leo faked me out earlier this morning appear before me. Only this time for real.

I can't let them make the first move! I remember how fast Kaze was. Can't take any chances.

I lunge forward with all my strength, quickly closing the gap.

2 slices from Ganglari is all it took.

I look back briefly as the two-ninja burst into purple flame and vanish. Their screams echo in my head. I almost drop my sword with the realization I brutally murdered two people.

I notice Hans has made it across the bridge, but he is taking on the majority of enemy forces. I have a plan but...

"Milady, I will help Hans defeat the bulk of the enemy."

"But Gunter, why?"

"I am older, more experienced, and better equipped for dealing with larger forces than Silver Knight here. He is a paladin and is more proficient in all areas, while my armor and versatile arsenal will give me great advantage against the group Hans faces. Furthermore, I have faith in his skill."

Silver Knight does another of his thumbs up pose. It boosts my confidence. I might ask to hire him later. Maybe he can help Flora when she is being melodramatic, like normal. Gunter is right too: a group of spear-fighters, swordsman, and archers will be at a disadvantage against someone like Gunter.

"All right. Gunter, go back up Hans. Silver Knight, protect me."

"Will do milady. Hiiyah" A whip of the reigns, and off he goes.

Silver Knight nods and guards me while I think of a plan.

With Hans and Gunter having the bulk behind the fort a good distance, the fort is mostly unguarded save for the commander. But we need another way across. Come on! Think Corrin! Think!

It hits me.

A Dragon Vein.

I can terraform a bridge.

I feel the energy of one down the pathway.

"Silver Knight, this way!"

We run to the Dragon Vein while he protects me from harm. I wonder why he has such a strong bond with me?

We arrive at the Dragon Vein at last. I press my hand to the ground and focus.

Suddenly, a bridge of stone is formed, connecting across the canyon.

We both run across. I use Kirin to fire magic attacks at the foot soldiers. By the time the Silver Knight and I arrive at the fort, al forces are decimated.

A burning Shuriken rips through Silver Knight's armor, and he falls off his horse.

Another ninja appears. He has red hair, a scarred eye, blue robes, and a black mouthpiece that covers his nose to jaw.

He must be the commander.

"I am the 5th leader of the Isogashi clan; Saizo. By order of my master, High-Prince Tokugawa Ryoma, I will defeat you." He says.

The words make my blood go wild with heat and my dizziness reaches maximum. I see the dragon again, and I can feel the power flooding again. But more than the last.

I attack first.

He blocks and counters.

He is stronger than Kaze.

An exchange of rapid blows

He uses ninja techniques to stay mobile

I counter with my acrobatics, closing the speed gap.

I prepare to fire a Torrent Spell.

His flame shuriken damages various parts of my armor. Including my helm, exposing a bit of my face.

Torrent connects.

He blocks it.

How?

The dizziness intestines, and Saizo gains the upper hand while the heat increases; my head goes numb.

A bolt of Lightning comes from nowhere, Saizo barely dodges it.

That wyvern...

"Are you all right, dear Corrin?" Camilla asks.

A Nohrian Noble? Whatever, I got what I came here for.

Saizo uses a smoke bomb to escape.

After Saizo leaves, along with Camilla's presence, my trance ends.

I plant Ganglari back into the ground and watch as the other swallows it whole.

"Oh my! Your armor."

"I am sorry, Camilla. I know it's brand new, and all."

It's ok, I can place an order for a new one later."

"Thanks, but, why are you here?"

" To help transport the resources and provide reinforcements. I must say, you did a magnificent job seizing this fort. There were barely enough troops left when I arrived to satisfy, my needs."

"Ok, anyways..." I look around briefly. "Do you know where Gunter, Hans, and the Silver Knight went?"

" I believe I saw Gunter and Hans head towards the Bottomless Canyon. As for the Silver Knight, I don't know. According to Xander, despite being good at his job, he occasionally acts on his own."

"I see. I will investigate Hans and Gunter.

"All you sure, dear? It's very dangerous there. For all I know, you could end up dead, or fall into the canyon. The mere thought is scaring me right now."

I feel a bit bad, as I understand where Camilla is coming from. But-

"-Camilla I am an adult now. I need to learn to make my own decisions or I won't survive in the outside world. I appreciate your caring for me. I really do. but how am I supposed to grow if I am constantly pampered?"

Camilla is silent for a second. Then says "All right. I understand. I will trust you just this once. But you have to promise me that you won't die."

"I promise. I will probably only spy on them, rather than engage."

Camilla and I hug.

"But head my words, Corrin; never let your guard down around Hans. "Father's retainer he may be, but he is not trustworthy, merely a savage brute. Be careful. If you are forced to fight, try to stall until I arrive. He also reportedly has some sort of special power."

"I will keep that in mind. It is a bit stressful though."

"Don't be; because if he hurts you in any way, I will personally punish him."

I gulp in fear. When Camilla gets mad, she gets sadist levels of violence.

"You don't have to go. You can stay here and help load the supplies." Camilla offers.

"I would love to, but Gunter is more than just my retainer, he is almost like a father to me. And the information you told me about Hans only makes me worry for his safety even more."

A group of suddenly wyvern riders suddenly appear carrying large containers held in the wyvern's talons.

One comes over to Camilla.

"Lady Camilla, we have arrived with the transport containers." One says.

"Splendid." Camilla turns to me "Sorry dear, I have business to attend to. Don't worry though, I will be done soon.?

All right, I can do this. Maybe he knows more about the dragons.

"Understood, I will investigate the Bottomless Canyon."

"Good luck."

"I will."

I run to the bridge at the Bottomless Canyon. On the way I begin concocting my strategy in case something bad happens. As I get closer, the warm feeling only becoming hotter, and my breath is becoming ragged as well. What's happening to me?


	16. The 4th Choice V3 Ch3

**Chapter 3: The First in Millenia**

When it seemed like the run would go on forever, I finally arrive at the Bottomless Canyon. I duck behind a rock as I catch my breath. It was quite a run from Deepspire, and I'm definitely out of earshot from big sis now.

My body is burning, and it's getting hard to breathe. I slap my cheeks and breathe like a self-rally, then I briefly look over and see Hans and Gunter talking on the old bridge before going back behind the rock. I pull my head back when I catch Hans may have seen me.

Sweat falls from my forehead as if I barely dodged an arrow aimed to pierce my breast. I don't know what's going on, but it looks like I'll need to use my ears.

I listen closely with my back laid against the rock; making a mental picture of them based on the information I know. I just have to hold on till Camilla is done with her work at the fort. Knowing her, she will most likely rush it, meaning I just need to stall for approximately five minutes. But it feels like forever! It's like staring at a clock waiting for the next minute before it's time for one of my siblings to come over!

I hone my focus onto their conversation. I can't make out word for word. But it sounds like Hans is rambling about how he idolizes Father and Gunter for their fighting prowess. Gunter, meanwhile, is trying to tell him that combat skill alone is not what made them legends. Hans scoffs at the notion, calls him weak then, oh no.

Gunter screams.

I quickly turn around the rock to see Gunter badly injured in his arm by Hans's axe. His horse also appears to be slain, decapitated, blood oozing from the stump.

I start panicking, and yield the urge to vomit.

"What did you do to him, Hans?"

"Ah, you finally decided to show up. I was waiting for you."

"I don't know what for, but I will not forgive you from hurting Gunter!"

I draw Ganglari from a nearby Dragon Vein, which I also use to fortify the bridge's wooden strength.

"No… milady…" Gunter objects.

Ignored. Sorry Gunter.

I charge; swing at him, but my slash didn't affect Hans.

I swing again and again. How are my slashes not even bothering him; bouncing off like clashing with metal.

"Useless!" Hans shouts. "You can't get through my barrier no matter what you try. This is why I am Garon's retainer."

A barrier? Like Xander's invincible shield? No, it's different here. I see the white aura around

Swing again, but this time he blocks and counters. His punch to my gut makes me cough blood, and lose my grip. My Ganglari is knocked off the bridge.

Another kick knocks me off my feet onto my back. I feel the old wood break as the old bridge sways from the force.

"Don't you get it Princess Corrin!?" Hans yells. He finally showed his true colors. "We are cut from the same cloth. We love to fight. The rush, the thrill of danger. I witnessed your fights and saw your brutality in your strikes. Even that Saizo guy was on the defensive most of the time."

"No. You're crazy. We are nothing alike." I try to get up.

The pain. It hurts so much.

"I dislike violence. I want...peace." I struggle to get up, but fail.

"You still don't get it. That's fine, I'll just have to make you realize by force!"

Hans jumps in the air to do a diving chop with his axe.

His axe descends like a guillotine's killer blade. My body is hotter, but I can't move! I can't dodge it!

I shut my eyes to avoid witnessing the incoming death. But instead of pain or death, I hear…a scream? Then I feel blood splatter across my face. I open my eyes to reveal Gunter having taken the fatal blow for me. Gunter saved me. "Milady, it was my upmost pleasure serving you to this day. Sorry…" he says as he falls off the bride into the abyss.

It takes me a moment to realize I'm not dreaming, and I that I am screaming-louder than I ever screamed before. A single glance at my left hand with his blood proves only enforces the horrifying reality. I almost faint at the sight, but remain rooted in the now, unable to escape this living impossibility. Feelings of horror, sorrow, guilt, anxiety, and rage all fly around in me like a deadly storm. My control breaking as the swaying bridge slowly comes to a halt.

Gunter is dead? Dead? No...no, no, no! That can't be! He was supposed to be laughing with me at my party!

"Looks like your retainer saved you. Now get up and fight. You don't want his sacrifice to be in vain, would you?" Hans taunts.

He's right. I stand up, inner strength rises to keep my body stern.

"How dare you. I will never forgive you for hurting Gunter!"

"Now you've got the right look in your eyes! Come on Princess Corrin! Let's fight!"

I draw Kirin. "Eltorrent!" A cyclone of water erupts from the Kirin.

The water starts to shred him, but then he breaks through, and Kirin is knocked away back off the bridge onto the ground behind me.

Hans puts me in a chokehold.

"Come on, now. Show me your true power. We don't need any toys." He sheaths his axe with his free hand.

I can barely breathe.

"I don't-know-what you're-"

Hans increases his grip till my arms go limp. Upon releasing me, he strikes with his leg, and again to knock me on my back.

He stomps on my ribcage while I'm on my back. I scream in intense pain as he slowly applies more and more pressure on my bones.

"Well I figured you wouldn't remember. After all, you were very young at the time. And Lord Garon often likes to play with people's memories; especially the ones he doesn't like. I thought killing Sir Gunter would have done the trick, but it seems I will have to trigger you manually."

"What are you talking about?"

I scream as he applies more pressure. There is a snap as a bone finally breaks. I never felt more pain than this.

"Remember when I said about there being dragon's blood in milord's wound? That was you!"

"What are you… talking about! Gah!" I scream as he breaks two more ribs.

"Kidnapped… me?"

"That's right. Your entire life you've been living until now has been a lie. The Augustus household has never been your family. Do you even know why were you locked up in a castle your whole life? Because Milord wanted to keep you under lock and key in case you transformed again."

I scream more in pain. I wish to deny it all, but it all hurts. My head hurts more, I am gasping for air, my insides are burning, and my blood is boiling. Hans's foot; I can't even feel it anymore. Everything gets louder, and louder, and louder, and louder-

-I break. My body goes limp. All I can hear and fee is my heartbeat, which gets louder and faster by the second. Emotions flood my mind; clouding all logic and reason. All I care about is Hans. Hans… Hans… Hans killed Gunter! Hans. Kill. Hans! Kill! Kill Hans!

A burst of super-strength blows Hans off me.

"Now this is what I am looking for. A real challenge!"

I see the dragon in its cage.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" it roars.

"GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I roar.

My head goes mostly numb as I am covered in vibrant, vermillion flames. I feel my skeleton changing shape, growing horns, wings, and a tail. The armor is destroyed from the change, as I emerge from the bath of flames

Hans laughs. "This is the legendary dragon. Now I have a real fight-

Hans is smacked by the violent slash from my claw. He is in pain.

"Kill Hans!" echoes in my head.

He dodges the second swing. But the third connects, sending him flying off the other end of the bridge. He is knocked over, his barrier, weaker.

I shoot a large torrent of water from my mouth, blowing Hans off the bridge to the ground on the other side.

"Kill Hans!"

I dash forward.

The bridge is crooked.

I prepare to fly.

Pain ruses through me as Hans's axe is stuck in my wing. He threw it. It hurts. I can't use it.

Then he cuts the rope of the bridge with a dagger. His face injured face in utter terror. With my wing injured, flight is not possible.

I fall into the Bottomless Canyon.

After I can no longer see the top of the cliff. A small blue light follows me down, and merges with me. Then, after a flash, it all goes dark


	17. The 4th Choice V3 Ch4

**Chapter 4: The Old Man and the Little Dragon**

Everything is dark, and hurts. My body feels so different than before. When I move my hand, I pull the talons on a sharp claw. I have multiple neck joints. My memory is blank.

So much pain.

As I come to, I hear two voices; one girl, and one man.

I hear them mumbling, as my vision returns.

"She is waking up the man says." I can't make out his face, but he has blue hair dreadlocks and a long, brown cloak.

"Corrin doesn't look good. She is hurt pretty bad."

The girl's voice is from this cute little dragon with a familiar kerchief.

The man replies. "I see. Lilith, bond with Corrin. it may help her out of her current state."

"I understand."

Wait, Lilith as in, my retainer?

Lilith glows blue, same as before, and enters my body. I feel warmth, feel less numb. Control and awareness begin to return.

"Now, she can help you in distress." The man says.

I slowly pull myself over and stand up on all fours, I am still a dragon.

"Don't worry about this. Every dragon goes through this on their first time."

There's more? I try to move but I lose my balance.

He catches me.

"Easy now. You just took a big fall."

That's right, I fell.

I hear singing in the distance.

"You seem more aware now, great!" The device to strapped to your stomach seems to be working after all!"

Device? I use my new neck joints to look beneath me. My large shadow blocks most of it, but I can tell it's some kind of strange belt, with a handle and strange faceplate.

The belt melds into my body.

"Don't worry about the belt." the man assures me. "It will appear when you need it. Now I know you have a lot of questions. Unfortunately, I don't have time to answer any of them."

The man starts to vanish.

"I used my remaining life force to save you. Well, I broke my rule and answered a question. Oh well? "

He snaps his fingers and portal opens next to him. The singing is coming from there.

"That song will calm your violent impulses. Follow it to the source, and you'll save your sanity, I promise. Now then- "

He turns away as more of him starts disappearing.

"-Ah, you don't want me to go just yet, do you?"

My claw is gripping his arm. don't know why, but I don't want him to go.

He puts his hand on my head.

"It's gonna be alright. I may be gone, but there are many others in the world that are willing to help. Find them, create bonds, and soon enough you will have surrounded by people who support you for who you are."

His body lights on violent fire. I release my grip in response.

"I suppose I should tell you my name. Well, truth be told, I don't have one anymore. But back in the old days, I was known as Anankos. So long!"

Anankos vanishes within those flames. I feel sorrow. Even though it was brief, and I was a monster, I could feel the strength of our bond.

My head is a blur.

Anankos said the song will help me.

I follow the music through the portal. I walk slowly, feeling drained. The light of the sun burns my eyes briefly, as I slowly encroach upon her location, little by little. As I get closer, I see her better: She has a slender build, with long blue hair and wearing a white dress. She appears walking into the lake.

She hasn't noticed me yet.

As I get closer I feel my body grow hot and morph again. I slowly change back into human form as I get closer and closer.

Once I emerge from the forest, she turns around, and I see her face. She stops, startled-thigh deep in the lake.

"W-who are you?" she asks. "How do you know of this place?"

I recognize her from somewhere.

I then remember what Xander said about the blue-haired girl on the blanket.

"Azura...you're Azura."

"How is it you know my name?" she responds, scared.

The sun is bright, it rarely comes out in Nohr, my eyes hurt, everything hurts. I collapse; passing out from my wounds and exhaustion.

 **To be continued in Volume 4...**


	18. Collection: The 4th Choice Vol 3

**Volume 3**

 **Chapter 1: Prelude to Violence**

The cold sensation of the bellowing winds matches the one I felt when I first went outside. The only difference is that I lack my coat. It's cold. Even though the padding in the armor and my helmet, which I put on to keep a bit warmer, the various sections of the armor that are more revealing are not protected. I like it, and I don't mind showing my beauty, but this cold is still hard to deal with.

The sky is still as dark as Windmire. I guess this stretches out across Nohr. Very strange considering how big Nohr is.

I ride on the back of Gunter's steed. Hans is hitching a ride with another knight who arrived only recently. Clad in black and silver armor, he never speaks, but I can feel he is no foe. He was apparently under Xander's orders to await my group at the gateway of Windmire and to join us. He was a bit late, though he caught up quickly. I just accepted his presence, but the more I am around him, the more I can sense a bond towards me.

"Are you curious about the identity of the knight in silver milady?" Gunter asks.

I move up my faceplate to breath remove any chance muffling. The cold makes my breath visible, same as the books I read. After admiring it shortly, I answer Gunter's question. "Yes."

"Unfortunately, I do not know much about him. Though he has a reputation among the forces of Nohr; the Silver Knight."

"Silver Knight? What does that title mean?"

"It is because he is not only more skilled than most knights in the army but is also the youngest knight in history to master Silver Class weapons."

"You mean the highest quality weapons? I heard they feel very different compared to swords made of steel. But what is the difference?"

"Well, aside from being of greater quality possessing greater sharpness, it is also more durable and has alternate weight distribution throughout the weapon. That is what makes it very different. Forgery is also different, as the material of these weapons is both unique and rare."

"Wow. I guess those books were right about there being multiple methods of forging. So strange, how different paths all lead to the same result."

"Well, not exactly milady. Not all swords are equal, even when using the same method."

"How so?"

"There are many factors when it comes to forgery. You must consider the purity of the material, the tools used to craft it, the skill of the blacksmith, and so forth. But what matters most is your actions once the blade is finished."

"So, what makes the silver weapons so special?"

"Exactly as I told you before; quality. You can win a battle with the odds stacked against you with or without superior weapons. Back in my youth your father and I drove off an entire invading force with only weapons of iron."

"Wow! That's incredible-wait, wait, you fought alongside my father?"

"Yes, indeed. Before he became king, we were but humble knights. He was energetic, compassionate, and a powerful fighter. A great role model, and friend."

"But now, he behaves almost nothing the way you described."

"Well, one day he disappeared into the Forlorn Forest-

"The forest of those monsters; the Faceless." I cut him off.

"Indeed so, he replied. "Several days later he emerged from the forest wielding great power but became as if his heart had been hardened like stone. Furthermore, an accident happened about two decades ago that injured his leg in a way that not even the best healers in the country could not fix the injury. As such he can no longer fight."

"I read about those. Sometimes a rod can't fix an injury. Though no matter how many books I have read on the subject, I haven't found any hard reasoning."

"Allow me to answer that Lady Corrin," Hans calls out.

"Go on," I say. I wonder what he has to say. He has been mostly quiet through this trip.

"Speaking from experience, as I have spent most of my life on the battlefield, I have witnessed many of my men suffer from these wounds. There are limitations to the healing ability of a rod, however, sometimes rods are incapable of healing certain wounds."

"You seem like you are dancing around the question. I am already becoming confused." I interject. Had to be more formal since it's not someone close to me.

"Believe me, Lady Corrin, I was being as concise as I could," Hans responds.

"I apologize then; continue." I sounded so like a royal there. I am a bit proud. Maybe Xander is rubbing off on me.

"As I was saying; Rods heal mainly by re-growing the damaged body parts. But sometimes the wound can re-grow in the wrong way. In Lord Garon's case, he lost a major muscle in his thigh while his leg was still intact. But there was more to it than a mere stab wound."

"What could be more?" I ask.

"Dragon's blood."

"Dragon? Aren't they extinct?" Maybe I can find out more about the dragon inside me.

"That was the most shocking part about the whole incident. I have never seen a dragon in my 30 years on the battlefield."

"Do you not think that someone simply siphoned blood from a dragon corpse and used it to coat a blade?"

"I apologize, Lady Corrin, but I am not the sharpest tool in the shed. I am not able to comprehend things like that." Hans replies. "Stop!" he commands.

The steeds neigh as they halt their travels.

"Lady Corrin, we have arrived at the target destination."

I look over and see a massive and deep canyon with an old, wooden bridge connecting the two ends of the fissure.

"So that's the Bottomless Canyon," I say. "I can't see the end. It really is how the books say. This old and dusty one says that it leads to another world. How crazy. But seeing it now, I am doubting my conclusion.

"Lady Corrin, I highly suggest dismounting, and readying arms," Hans says. "We are about to enter enemy territory.

"Right" I close my helmet and draw thrust my hand into the ground to pull Ganglari. I flashback to an earlier memory of being told how Ganglari is too dangerous to be kept in this world and must rest in the earth until needed. Plus, it makes me look awesome! So, I don't care.

Gunter and the Silver Knight, and Hans readies his axe.

And we advance to the fort.

 **Chapter 2-Battle of Deepspire**

Fort Deepspire is a lot smaller than I thought. I read in books about it being originally a research post for the Bottomless Canyon, but after years it has abandoned that purpose. And now we are supposed to take it back.

We managed to approach and hide in the bushes not too far from the first enemies.

I see the Hoshidan forces, in their white clothes and-

I start feeling dizzy

No, no, no!

I pull Kirin out and look at the blanket Camilla made. I snap back into reality. Leo was right, it reacts to my forgotten memories. But why Hoshido? Aren't they our enemy?

"Everything all right milady?" Gunter asks.

"Yes, though I am feeling a bit nauseous."

"You were on horseback for the last few hours. Perhaps it's because of your difficulty with riding a mount."

"Yeah, that's it." Though mounts only threw me off and ran away from me.

I feel something warm starting to bubble and move inside me.

"Pfft, mounts don't mean anything. To me, they're just larger targets." Hans remarks. What happened to the formality? Was it all a front?

The Silver Knight returns, although I never saw him leave. He makes hand gestures to Gunter that I somewhat recognize. Then he looks at me and does this weird "thumbs up" pose. It screams both "You can do it!" and "dork" but I like it, and still seems familiar. I'll be hoping to see behind that helmet later. Hope he's hot.

"Milady, we have reports that there are minimal forces there. Mostly ninjas, a few archers, and some foot soldiers. There are no mounted units here. What is the plan?" Gunter reports.

"Hold on, I'm thinking," I respond. This is your first mission Corrin, don't mess this up! Now, there is two samurai guarding the bridge across. There is no other bridge. But why the small defenses if they are so close to enemy territory? If they were more serious, they would have some sky knights with them. From what I heard, Hoshidan sky knights are a pivotal part of their force. So why-

"Here's the plan! Attack!" Hans shouts while running towards the guards of the bridge. They notice, one swing while the blows a war horn. That idiot!

"Scramble! Gunter protect me! Silver Knight, try to find another way around. I doubt a bridge like that could withstand the weight of your steeds."

The three of us burst out of the bushes. Arrow fire shoots towards me, and Gunter guards me against it with his massive shield. Bows have a longer reach than a tome spell. I can't hit any from there.

Hoshidan ninjas just like the one Leo faked me out earlier this morning appear before me. Only this time for real.

I can't let them make the first move! I remember how fast Kaze was. Can't take any chances.

I lunge forward with all my strength, quickly closing the gap.

2 slices from Ganglari is all it took.

I look back briefly as the two-ninja burst into purple flame and vanish. Their screams echo in my head. I almost drop my sword with the realization I brutally murdered two people.

I notice Hans has made it across the bridge, but he is taking on the majority of enemy forces. I have a plan but...

"Milady, I will help Hans defeat the bulk of the enemy."

"But Gunter, why?"

"I am older, more experienced, and better equipped for dealing with larger forces than Silver Knight here. He is a paladin and is more proficient in all areas, while my armor and versatile arsenal will give me a great advantage against the group Hans faces. Furthermore, I have faith in his skill."

Silver Knight does another of his thumbs up pose. It boosts my confidence. I might ask to hire him later. Maybe he can help Flora when she is being melodramatic, like normal. Gunter is right too: a group of spear-fighters, swordsman, and archers will be at a disadvantage against someone like Gunter.

"All right. Gunter, go back up Hans. Silver Knight, protect me."

"Will do milady. Hiiyah" A whip of the reigns, and off he goes.

Silver Knight nods and guards me while I think of a plan.

With Hans and Gunter having the bulk behind the fort a good distance, the fort is mostly unguarded save for the commander. But we need another way across. Come on! Think Corrin! Think!

It hits me.

A Dragon Vein.

I can terraform a bridge.

I feel the energy of one down the pathway.

"Silver Knight, this way!"

We run to the Dragon Vein while he protects me from harm. I wonder why he has such a strong bond with me?

We arrive at the Dragon Vein at last. I press my hand to the ground and focus.

Suddenly, a bridge of stone is formed, connecting across the canyon.

We both run across. I use Kirin to fire magic attacks at the foot soldiers. By the time the Silver Knight and I arrive at the fort, al forces are decimated.

A burning Shuriken rips through Silver Knight's armor, and he falls off his horse.

Another ninja appears. He has red hair, a scarred eye, blue robes, and a black mouthpiece that covers his nose to the jaw.

He must be the commander.

"I am the 5th leader of the Isogashi clan; Saizo. By order of my master, High-Prince Tokugawa Ryoma, I will defeat you." He says.

The words make my blood go wild with heat and my dizziness reaches the maximum. I see the dragon again, and I can feel the power flooding again. But more than the last.

I attack first.

He blocks and counters.

He is stronger than Kaze.

An exchange of rapid blows

He uses ninja techniques to stay mobile

I counter with my acrobatics, closing the speed gap.

I prepare to fire a Torrent Spell.

His flame shuriken damages various parts of my armor. Including my helm, exposing a bit of my face.

Torrent connects.

He blocks it.

How?

The dizziness intestines and Saizo gains the upper hand while the heat increases; my head goes numb.

A bolt of Lightning comes from nowhere, Saizo barely dodges it.

That wyvern...

"Are you all right, dear Corrin?" Camilla asks.

A Nohrian Noble? Whatever, I got what I came here for.

Saizo uses a smoke bomb to escape.

After Saizo leaves, along with Camilla's presence, my trance ends.

I plant Ganglari back into the ground and watch as the other swallows it whole.

"Oh my! Your armor."

"I am sorry, Camilla. I know it's brand new, and all."

It's ok, I can place an order for a new one later."

"Thanks, but, why are you here?"

" To help transport the resources and provide reinforcements. I must say, you did a magnificent job seizing this fort. There were barely enough troops left when I arrived to satisfy, my needs."

"Ok, anyway..." I look around briefly. "Do you know where Gunter, Hans, and the Silver Knight went?"

" I believe I saw Gunter and Hans head towards the Bottomless Canyon. As for the Silver Knight, I don't know. According to Xander, despite being good at his job, he occasionally acts on his own."

"I see. I will investigate Hans and Gunter.

"All you sure, dear? It's very dangerous there. For all I know, you could end up dead, or fall into the canyon. The mere thought is scaring me right now."

I feel a bit bad, as I understand where Camilla is coming from. But-

"-Camilla I am an adult now. I need to learn to make my own decisions or I won't survive in the outside world. I appreciate your caring for me. I really do. but how am I supposed to grow if I am constantly pampered?"

Camilla is silent for a second. Then says "All right. I understand. I will trust you just this once. But you have to promise me that you won't die."

"I promise. I will probably only spy on them, rather than engage."

Camilla and I hug.

"But head my words, Corrin; never let your guard down around Hans. "Father's retainer he may be, but he is not trustworthy, merely a savage brute. Be careful. If you are forced to fight, try to stall until I arrive. He also reportedly has some sort of special power."

"I will keep that in mind. It is a bit stressful though."

"Don't be; because if he hurts you in any way, I will personally punish him."

I gulp in fear. When Camilla gets mad, she gets sadist levels of violence.

"You don't have to go. You can stay here and help load the supplies." Camilla offers.

"I would love to, but Gunter is more than just my retainer, he is almost like a father to me. And the information you told me about Hans only makes me worry for his safety even more."

A group of suddenly wyvern riders suddenly appear carrying large containers held in the wyvern's talons.

One comes over to Camilla.

"Lady Camilla, we have arrived with the transport containers." One says.

"Splendid." Camilla turns to me "Sorry dear, I have business to attend to. Don't worry though, I will be done soon.?

All right, I can do this. Maybe he knows more about the dragons.

"Understood, I will investigate the Bottomless Canyon."

"Good luck."

"I will."

I run to the bridge at the Bottomless Canyon. On the way, I begin concocting my strategy in case something bad happens. As I get closer, the warm feeling only becoming hotter, and my breath is becoming ragged as well. What's happening to me?

 **Chapter 3: The First in Millenia**

When it seemed like the run would go on forever, I finally arrive at the Bottomless Canyon. I duck behind a rock as I catch my breath. It was quite a run from Deepspire, and I'm definitely out of earshot from big sis now.

My body is burning, and it's getting hard to breathe. I slap my cheeks and breathe like a self-rally, then I briefly look over and see Hans and Gunter talking on the old bridge before going back behind the rock. I pull my head back when I catch Hans may have seen me.

Sweat falls from my forehead as if I barely dodged an arrow aimed to pierce my breast. I don't know what's going on, but it looks like I'll need to use my ears.

I listen closely with my back laid against the rock; making a mental picture of them based on the information I know. I just have to hold on till Camilla is done with her work at the fort. Knowing her, she will most likely rush it, meaning I just need to stall for approximately five minutes. But it feels like forever! It's like staring at a clock waiting for the next minute before it's time for one of my siblings to come over!

I hone my focus on their conversation. I can't make out word for word. But it sounds like Hans is rambling about how he idolizes Father and Gunter for their fighting prowess. Gunter, meanwhile, is trying to tell him that combat skill alone is not what made them legends. Hans scoffs at the notion, calls him weak then, oh no.

Gunter screams.

I quickly turn around the rock to see Gunter badly injured in his arm by Hans's axe. His horse also appears to be slain, decapitated, blood oozing from the stump.

I start panicking and yield the urge to vomit.

"What did you do to him, Hans?"

"Ah, you finally decided to show up. I was waiting for you."

"I don't know what for, but I will not forgive you from hurting Gunter!"

I draw Ganglari from a nearby Dragon Vein, which I also use to fortify the bridge's wooden strength.

"No… milady…" Gunter objects.

Ignored. Sorry, Gunter.

I charge; swing at him, but my slash didn't affect Hans.

I swing again and again. How are my slashes not even bothering him; bouncing off like clashing with metal.

"Useless!" Hans shouts. "You can't get through my barrier no matter what you try. This is why I am Garon's retainer."

A barrier? Like Xander's invincible shield? No, it's different here. I see the white aura around

Swing again, but this time he blocks and counters. His punch to my gut makes me cough blood, and lose my grip. My Ganglari is knocked off the bridge.

Another kick knocks me off my feet onto my back. I feel the old wood break as the old bridge sways from the force.

"Don't you get it, Princess Corrin!?" Hans yells. He finally showed his true colors. "We are cut from the same cloth. We love to fight. The rush, the thrill of danger. I witnessed your fights and saw your brutality in your strikes. Even that Saizo guy was on the defensive most of the time."

"No. You're crazy. We are nothing alike." I try to get up.

The pain. It hurts so much.

"I dislike violence. I want...peace." I struggle to get up but fail.

"You still don't get it. That's fine, I'll just have to make you realize by force!"

Hans jumps in the air to do a diving chop with his axe.

His axe descends like a guillotine's killer blade. My body is hotter, but I can't move! I can't dodge it!

I shut my eyes to avoid witnessing the incoming death. But instead of pain or death, I hear…a scream? Then I feel blood splatter across my face. I open my eyes to reveal Gunter having taken the fatal blow for me. Gunter saved me. "Milady, it was my utmost pleasure serving you to this day. Sorry…" he says as he falls off the bride into the abyss.

It takes me a moment to realize I'm not dreaming, and I that I am screaming-louder than I ever screamed before. A single glance at my left hand with his blood proves only enforces the horrifying reality. I almost faint at the sight, but remain rooted in the now, unable to escape this living impossibility. Feelings of horror, sorrow, guilt, anxiety, and rage all fly around in me like a deadly storm. My control breaking as the swaying bridge slowly comes to a halt.

Gunter is... dead? Dead? No...no, no, no! That can't be! He was supposed to be laughing with me at my party!

"Looks like your retainer saved you. Now get up and fight. You don't want his sacrifice to be in vain, would you?" Hans taunts.

He's right. I stand up, inner strength rises to keep my body stern.

"How dare you. I will never forgive you for hurting Gunter!"

"Now you've got the right look in your eyes! Come on Princess Corrin! Let's fight!"

I draw Kirin. "Eltorrent!" A cyclone of water erupts from the Kirin.

The water starts to shred him, but then he breaks through, and Kirin is knocked away back off the bridge onto the ground behind me.

Hans puts me in a chokehold.

"Come on, now. Show me your true power. We don't need any toys." He sheaths his axe with his free hand.

I can barely breathe.

"I don't-know-what you're-"

Hans increases his grip till my arms go limp. Upon releasing me, he strikes with his leg, and again to knock me on my back.

He stomps on my ribcage while I'm on my back. I scream in intense pain as he slowly applies more and more pressure on my bones.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't remember. After all, you were very young at the time. And Lord Garon often likes to play with people's memories; especially the ones he doesn't like. I thought killing Sir Gunter would have done the trick, but it seems I will have to trigger you manually."

"What are you talking about?"

I scream as he applies more pressure. There is a snap as a bone finally breaks. I never felt more pain than this.

"Remember when I said about there being dragon's blood in milord's wound? That was you!"

"What are you… talking about! Gah!" I scream as he breaks two more ribs.

"Kidnapped… me?"

"That's right. Your entire life you've been living until now has been a lie. The Augustus household has never been your family. Do you even know why have you locked up in a castle your whole life? Because Milord wanted to keep you under lock and key in case you transformed again."

I scream more in pain. I wish to deny it all, but it all hurts. My head hurts more, I am gasping for air, my insides are burning, and my blood is boiling. Hans's foot; I can't even feel it anymore. Everything gets louder, and louder, and louder, and louder-

-I break. My body goes limp. All I can hear and feel is my heartbeat, which gets louder and faster by the second. Emotions flood my mind; clouding all logic and reason. All I care about is Hans. Hans… Hans… Hans killed Gunter! Hans. Kill. Hans! Kill! Kill Hans!

A burst of super-strength blows Hans off me.

"Now this is what I am looking for. A real challenge!"

I see the dragon in its cage.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" it roars.

"GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I roar.

My head goes mostly numb as I am covered in vibrant, vermillion flames. I feel my skeleton changing shape, growing horns, wings, and a tail. The armor is destroyed by the change, as I emerge from the bath of flames

Hans laughs. "This is the legendary dragon. Now I have a real fight-

Hans is smacked by the violent slash from my claw. He is in pain.

"Kill Hans!" echoes in my head.

He dodges the second swing. But the third connects, sending him flying off the other end of the bridge. He is knocked over, his barrier, weaker.

I shoot a large torrent of water from my mouth, blowing Hans off the bridge to the ground on the other side.

"Kill Hans!"

I dash forward.

The bridge is crooked.

I prepare to fly.

Pain ruses through me as Hans's axe is stuck in my wing. He threw it. It hurts. I can't use it.

Then he cuts the rope of the bridge with a dagger. His face injured face in utter terror. With my wing injured, flight is not possible.

I fall into the Bottomless Canyon.

After I can no longer see the top of the cliff. A small blue light follows me down and merges with me. Then, after a flash, it all goes dark

 **Chapter 4: The Old Man and the Little Dragon**

Everything is dark and hurts. My body feels so different than before. When I move my hand, I pull the talons on a sharp claw. I have multiple neck joints. My memory is blank.

So much pain.

As I come to, I hear two voices; one girl, and one man.

I hear them mumbling, as my vision returns.

"She is waking up the man says." I can't make out his face, but he has blue hair dreadlocks and a long, brown cloak.

"Corrin doesn't look good. She is hurt pretty bad."

The girl's voice is from this cute little dragon with a familiar kerchief.

The man replies. "I see. Lilith, bond with Corrin. it may help her out of her current state."

"I understand."

Wait, Lilith as in, my retainer?

Lilith glows blue, same as before, and enters my body. I feel warmth-feel less numb. Control and awareness begin to return.

"Now, she can help you in distress." The man says.

I slowly pull myself over and stand up on all fours, I am still a dragon.

"Don't worry about this. Every dragon goes through this on their first time."

There's more? I try to move but I lose my balance.

He catches me.

"Easy now. You just took a big fall."

That's right, I fell.

I hear singing in the distance.

"You seem more aware now, great!" The device to strapped to your stomach seems to be working after all!"

Device? I use my new neck joints to look beneath me. My large shadow blocks most of it, but I can tell it's some kind of strange belt, with a handle and strange faceplate.

The belt melds into my body.

"Don't worry about the belt." the man assures me. "It will appear when you need it. Now I know you have a lot of questions. Unfortunately, I don't have time to answer any of them."

The man starts to vanish.

"I used my remaining life force to save you. Well, I broke my rule and answered a question. Oh well? "

He snaps his fingers and portal opens next to him. The singing is coming from there.

"That song will calm your violent impulses. Follow it to the source, and you'll save your sanity, I promise. Now then- "

He turns away as more of him start disappearing.

"-Ah, you don't want me to go just yet, do you?"

My claw is gripping his arm. don't know why, but I don't want him to go.

He puts his hand on my head.

"It's gonna be alright. I may be gone, but there are many others in the world that are willing to help. Find them, create bonds, and soon enough you will have surrounded by people who support you for who you are."

His body lights on violent fire. I release my grip in response.

"I suppose I should tell you my name. Well, truth be told, I don't have one anymore. But back in the old days, I was known as Anankos. So long!"

Anankos vanishes within those flames. I feel sorrow. Even though it was brief, and I was a monster, I could feel the strength of our bond.

My head is a blur.

Anankos said the song will help me.

I follow the music through the portal. I walk slowly, feeling drained. The light of the sun burns my eyes briefly, as I slowly encroach upon her location, little by little. As I get closer, I see her better: She has a slender build, with long blue hair and wearing a white dress. She appears walking into the lake.

She hasn't noticed me yet.

As I get closer I feel my body grow hot and morph again. I slowly change back into human form as I get closer and closer.

Once I emerge from the forest, she turns around, and I see her face. She stops, startled-thigh deep in the lake.

"W-who are you?" she asks. "How do you know of this place?"

I recognize her from somewhere.

I then remember what Xander said about the blue-haired girl on the blanket.

"Azura...you're Azura."

"How is it you know my name?" she responds, scared.

The sun is bright, it rarely comes out in Nohr, my eyes hurt, everything hurts. I collapse; passing out from my wounds and exhaustion.

 **To be continued in Part 4...**


	19. Special: Episode of Azura Arete(V4 Ch0)

**Volume 4**

 **Note from the author: What a milestone, 2,000 views and we're only just beginning. We now start the second 3rd of "The 4th Choice" and the introduction of two new essential things: Azura, and perspective changing. Chapters may no longer have Corrin alone as the focus despite being the main protagonist. This is indicated by their name appearing next to the chapter title. If there is none, it is Corrin's perspective. Azura's introduction marks the beginning of this as she joins alongside Corrin as a primary protagonist. Like Corrin, I worked hard to improve and re-write this character, and like the former, I hope you enjoy her introduction.**

 **Chapter 0: Azura Arete (Azura)  
**  
 _1 hour earlier...  
_  
I can hear them.

I think to myself in my dark bedroom, hugging myself in the corner, with only the slimmest of daylight entering through the crevices of the walls.

No matter how much time passes, no matter how much I try to run and hide, the voices still follow. All those horrible people, and the dreadful events. I remember running from the guards, sneaking out of Castle Krankenburg to cry. The boy who was tortured for me!

There is a knock at my door.

I scream in response. My fear must have caused my senses to become more acute. As memories of the bullying and torture fly like a whirlwind in my head, I instinctively start humming my favorite song. It usually calms me down. But it won't work today!

"Azura-sama! Are you, all right?" I can't identify the speaker. Maybe another person out to harm me. It's not like Hoshido is any better.

I hear the chaotic myriad of voices outside. Then, I hear a woman's voice shouting over the other. I cover myself in my covers like a barrier.

"Azura-san I'm coming in!" The young woman yells.

Wood loudly snaps as the door is broken down. I flinch and close my eyes. I am going to die.

Instead, I feel enveloped in a warm embrace; strong. I open my eyes, and the woman is hugging me. Her fiery red hair catches color from just a few rays of

light. She has a long white scarf and wears a red and white tunic, with red boots. It is my big Hoshidan sister, Hinoka.  
"Hinoka-oneesan."

"Oh, sorry," she replies and loosens her grip.

"You are still embracing me."

"Of course, I was on my way back from a patrol when I heard you locked yourself in your room and refused to open doors all day. I came straight home without changing out of my gear. Sorry for if I smell."

"It's fine; just, I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

Hinoka lets go. I gasp for breath.

"Need a hand?" Hinoka asks, extending her arm towards me.

"No, please, leave me be," I say.

"Why should I? You're my sister. I mean, I know I'm not the best sister, but it's not like I can leave you here to rot. I heard about the sermons today."

"Yes," I remember it as if I was still there. I was to sing in front of Hoshido for today is the funeral of the late Emperor Sumeragi, and the day Princess Kamui was taken. The near moment I started I was almost slain by an arrow fired. Just thinking about it scares me.

"I see what the problem is," Hinoka says.

She sits on her knees and grabs my shoulders. My attention is her's.

"Today is the anniversary of my father's death, and the kidnapping of my kid sister."

I can see the sadness on her face. Hinoka-oneesan has been trying her entire life to rescue her from Nohr. Her motivation, and reason for neglecting us.

"It's already a sad day, and you almost got scared by the assassination attempt. Well, so that you know, I caught the guy myself."

"You did?"

"Sure did, saw a suspicious looking man on the hunt from Hoshidan forces on my way back. Just swooped him and Bam! Got'em."

I laugh a little. Hinoka's childlike enthusiasm is cute.

"Seems like you're feeling better."

"Oh! Um, I'm still sad but..." I feel uncomfortable.

"Haha, gotcha. No need to feel embarrassed. Everyone is allowed to laugh. Besides, are you interested in who the assassin was?"

"...go ahead."

"A nobody. A random thug."

"That's all?" I ask. "He had no ulterior motives?"

"Yes, but it had nothing to with you being from Nohr. I know your time in Hoshido wasn't the best. That's why I decided to start spending more time with my siblings starting now. Here..."

Hinoka hands me a necklace, made of metal, with a metallic orange color. It seems it is supposed to be fire, but the craftsman appears to be inexperienced as it didn't turn out well. Impossible!

"Hinoka-oneesan, did you make this?" I ask.

"I-I did...I just thought if I made this for you, you would forgive me for neglecting you all these years. D-don't tell anyone though!" Hinoka says while her face becomes flushed. She made this in secret.

I feel much of the darkness dissipate from my heart.

I put the necklace on, and it falls over my unique Pendant.

"Thank you Hinoka-oneesan. I feel much better now."

"You like it? So, the charm worked after all."

"It wasn't just the charm; it was the fact that you went off schedule to spend time with me. I bet your Pegasus is out there in the fields causing trouble."

"Glad you're feeling better. We are having a more private dinner this year so it will be just us and our family. It should be soon, so get ready. I'll be right back."

Hinoka walks the to the broken door. Did she kick it down earlier?

"By the gods, Syrene!" she whistles to signal the pegasus. "Stay! Good job!"

I hear her order guards and yell at her pegasus some more.

She sighs "You were right."

"My goodness! You flew your pegasus directly here without landing at the stables?"

"Well, I did. And am probably going to get in trouble for this." She replies.

"Oh, I didn't mean to be-"

"By the gods." Hinoka grabs me the shoulders and begins shaking me back and forth.

"Stop, putting, yourself, as the, blame, every, time something, happens, O, K?"

"I understand."

She stops.

"Well, I guess it's time to go to dinner. Don't worry about anything. I'll be here for you. Hmm."

She stares closely at me.

"What is it Hinoka-oneesan. I am better now," I respond.

"Something still bothers you, I can tell by your face."

"Takumi."

"I know our younger brother still has those outbursts and isn't easy to gain trust, but I'm telling you he isn't as bad as you think. I doubt anyone is going to want to start more drama with you after this morning.

"I agree, and I do want to increase our bond, but he always treats me as an enemy of Hoshido."

"That's Takumi for you. Listen, he is just trying to protect his country, and family. Maybe, you can use this opportunity to prove that you're not the enemy. But listen, if he tries to hurt you, I'll make sure to stop him where he is!"

"All right, I trust you." I can feel a strong bond between Hinoka and me. It warms me.

"Let's go."

"Ok, let me check the time, darn it! Hurry Azura! We are gonna be late."

"What? Wait for Hinoka-oneesan. I'm not ready yet!"

She stops.

"You'll be fine with what you have right now. Also-"

"Also, what?" I respond.

"Stop calling me "Hinoka-oneesan." We're sisters. "Hinoka" is just fine," She says, smiling. I now can see how Hinoka can rally so many soldiers at once. It even pulled me out of my panic. I let out a deep exhale, blowing all the anxiety and sadness out of me. I can tell I'm smiling. I haven't done that in a long time.

"I understand, Hinoka. Let's go before we get yelled at for being tardy." I say.

I hurry after her. On the way I think about my growing bond between Hinoka and me, then discard the thought. I only have one, birth mother who died, and replaced my surname within her honor.

We run along the castle halls. Even growing up here most of my life, I still get lost from time to time. It's probably designed this way to confuse infiltrators. I realize the quiet storm of emotions within me. I look at Hinoka's charm she made for me. However, now there is at a small fire to keep away the darkness.  
We arrive at the private dining room.

Suddenly, we are both sprayed by some white gas. We cough in reaction. The sensation almost caused me to scream, but I could only cough. I am back to being on alert.

" _cough_ , _cough_ , Who the in the Dawn Dragon's name did that? _cough._ " Hinoka yells.

The gas quickly dissipates, and a lean man in his 40s with green hair and glasses stands before us.

"Yukimura-san?" I ask. Mother Mikoto's right hand, and strategist.

"My apologies Hinoka-sama, Azura-sama. I could not let you enter the dining hall with your, scent. That was my latest invention-a special smoke bomb that removes any foul scent, or any at all. It seems to have worked perfectly."

Hinoka is about to start a fight. I want to avoid unnecessary conflict. I pull myself together and place my hand on her shoulder. I am still shaking.

"What's your problem Yukimura-san! Gassing us like that out of nowhere; Azura and I thought we were under attack by assassins! You are trying to trigger Azura's trauma from this morning's assassination attempt!?

"Lady Hinoka, please forgive me. I only had the best of intentions. I could not have your scent from your activities fill the dining hall." Yukimura apologizes. But then his tone changes "If you do not like this, perhaps you should invest in something more ladylike-."ENOUGH!" I yell as I lose control of my anger. Tears fall from eyes.

"Azura..." Hinoka reacts.

Noises are coming from inside the dining hall. The door opens and Empress Mikoto, the mother, rushes out. Usually serene and collected in her white robes, long black hair tied in a bun with a single, golden hair comb, is now upset.

"Mother? Hinoka asks.

"Milady!?" The adviser says in shock.

"What exactly is going on here Yukimura?" She asks. Even when upset, her tone never goes beyond assertive. Truly admirable.  
She looks at me.

"Azura!" She runs over to me and hugs; pulling me into her bosom. The gentle embrace slowly melts away some of the fear I had. "Are you, all right?" she asks. But the aura of fear is so thick; my only response is to cry.

"I-I can explain." Yukimura tries to make an excuse.

"I do not want to hear it." Mother Mikoto says. "Hinoka, would you care to explain?"

"Of course, mother. Azura and I were running late so we ran here as fast as we could. But the moment we got here, Yukimura-san suddenly gassed us with his new smoke bomb invention without our knowledge or consent, putting Azura and me under the assumption of an assassination, which then gave Azura a panic attack! Afterwards, Azura stood up for me when Yukimura scolded me regarding my...femininity from nowhere."

"I see. Thank you, Hinoka. Ignore Yukimura's comments. Going forward, I will be dealing with any issues regarding your femininity. Is that understood?"  
"Thank you, mother." Hinoka says, embarrassed.

"I-I understand milady." Yukimura responds, scared.

"Yukimura, regarding the remainder of your actions today, I will be letting you off this once due to your invaluable skills as my right hand. You will go to bed without dinner tonight, neither will you be allowed off the castle ground until tomorrow. I will not be so kind next time you anger one of my children."

"I-I understand...milady. I apologize Lady Hinoka, Lady Azura." He responds.

"Now then..." she turns to Hinoka and me. "Let us all have dinner as a family." Her voice is softer and seems to be in a good mood. It alleviates much of the negativity from before. How can she switch emotions this fast, yet stay calm? I wonder.

"However, if you truly feel that eating here is too much for you, you may return to your room, and I will have servants deliver your food to you." Mother

Mikoto's offer sounds like what I need. But...

"Thank you for the offer, Mother, but you don't need to burden others for my sake. I am the one who was out of line by yelling at Yukimura-san."

"Yukimura was the one out of line. He gets excited like a child with a new toy when he invents something new. You are far more important as a member of our family. Stop feeling like you are merely a burden. You have purpose and weight to your life."

"Yes, mother." Her assertive, yet kind tone is one I envy. I wish I could be like her. And hearing what she said about me is music to my ears.  
We walk into the dining room. Mother sits at the head while Hinoka and I sit on the side. Seated at the table are the other members of the Tokugawa royal family; Sakura, and Takumi. I notice how everyone is in robes or kimonos. I feel embarrassed by my dancer dress. I am out of place, like always.  
I notice the absence of the eldest, Ryoma. He was always the one who would go out of his way to help me, even when he was busy. I heard he was working outside of Hoshido and couldn't make it in time. He would generally be the first here.

Sakura is at the other end of the table. The youngest of the Hoshido nobles. Her short red hair does not pop like Hinoka's but is ordained by a white headband, with white flower pins on both sides. I frequently play with her, often telling her scary stories as she can be very timid. I usually sneak in some of my horrible experiences in Nohr among them, disguised as another horror tale. It is my only way of venting my past. As a priestess among the shrine maidens, she is one of the greater spiritualists in the kingdom, and I often help her at the major religious ceremonies with my singing.

But then in the middle is Takumi, his main feature being his long blonde hair that is a tie in a long ponytail at the top and center. He is always getting into fights with me because I am from Nohr. He is horribly racist to Nohrians and even me despite growing up over ten years with him. I always try to avoid him at all costs, but I must stay calm today.

All I have to do is eat my food, and then I can go back to my room and sing my favorite song.

"I was worried about you, especially after this morning. I'm sorry that I made you go on-stage. If I didn't, you wouldn't be like this." Sakura says.

"It's fine Sakura; you couldn't have known beforehand about the assassin," I respond.

"Yeah, yeah, another assassination attempt. Big deal. If I was there, I bet I would have taken it with no problem." Takumi says.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I ALMOST DIED TODAY!" my voicing roaring like a lion's.

"Takumi, enough!" Mother orders. Sakura stares, afraid to act. Hinoka tries to put her arm onto my shoulder, but I deflect it and walk to the other side of the table where Takumi is.

He stands up with his defiant look on his face.

"You think you were the only one who was scared by that incident!? I guess all Nohrians are selfish at their core after all."

Anger flows from my head to my hand. It explodes from my right fist; striking Takumi in the face. I drew some blood as he falls back on the bamboo wall, breaking it.

"Azura!" Mother yells.

Sakura shields her eyes.

I pull out of my rage. I notice the blood on my fist, and Takumi hurting on the broken wall.

"I can't take it anymore!" I yell as I cry and run. The others give chase, but I am too fast. It will be harder to track me due to Yukimura's smoke bomb. I run outside the castle barefoot. My toes and feet begin to bleed on the rocky, and gravel road. But that pain is nothing compared to what's inside.

I arrive at my special place; a little, yet deep lake surrounded by forest, with a small shack that acts as a small living quarter. I won't be needing it anymore. I am ending this all now.

I begin to sing my favorite song, a lullaby taught to me by my mother; Lost in Thoughts All Alone. Even now, as I walk into the lake slowly to drown, do I not comprehend the true meaning behind these verses.

Slowly, and slowly, I get deeper and deeper...

 _rustle_

My immersion breaks when I am at ankle deep. I look around the area, have I been followed? I quickly lose interest as I begin to hear the sound creeping up behind me. I don't pay it mind and continue to my desired demise.

When knee deep, it becomes much clearer that some large creature is staking up on me. Still, I pay it no mind.

Once I am thigh deep, I hear it emerge from the forest. The impulse causes me to stop and turn around. What I saw is something I never expected: a dragon. Silver, dark blue, and metallic gold, it looks a bit like an antelope with its horns, and maybe twice to thrice the size of one.  
The dragon suddenly is covered in vibrant flames, slowly taking human form. A girl, about my age. Pale white skin, like mine, long white hair, pointed ears, and red eyes. Some of the dragon's body has left over, appearing as a slim, smooth armor that perfectly wraps around her curves.

"Azura...You're Azura" she says in a weak voice.

"How is it you know my name?"

She covers her eyes from the sunset's glare with her arm before collapsing.

Could this be fate that we met when I was about to end my life? Is she supposed to be the one who will save me from my inner turmoil? I must know.  
With all my thoughts consumed into the mystery of this girl, I rush to her unconscious body.

 **To be continued.**


	20. The 4th Choice V4Ch1 Blurred Black Night

**Chapter 1-Azura: Blurred Black Night**

As I get closer to the girl, lying on the ground unconscious, a blue light emerges from her body. It fades to reveal a small blue, red, and white dragon with a rag tied around its head. It is holding a blue crystal-ball that summons forth two people. One is a man in his early twenties with silver hair and a suit. The other is a maid with brown hair in a ponytail, though this one seems about my age.

They begin to speak in Nohrian to each other as they check up on the girl. My Nohrian is surprisingly sharp, despite being in Hoshido most of my life. This must be fate's intervention.

"Is Corrin okay? Should I use my staff?" the maid asks.

Corrin? That name sounds familiar but is unable to recall when.

"She doesn't seem to be badly wounded." The butler replies. "Thank the gods."

"When I was inside her spirit, I detected some strange..." damage." says the dragon. "Whatever it may be, I would double-check to be safe."

"Um, excuse me..." I call out in Nohrian.

They all briefly turn to me, I flinch and then converse amongst themselves. The butler then steps up to face me while the other two tend to the girl.

"Good day young lady," he says. His tone is quite composed and polite despite the situation of his mistress. "My name is Jakob, loyal butler to Princess Corrin."

"Greetings Jakob. My name is Azura. It's nice to meet you too," I politely respond. So that girl's name is Corrin. I think I've heard that name before. Was it the name of Aunt Mikoto's lost child? Come to think of it; I remember hearing about a princess named Corrin locked in a castle while I was there at one point. At the time, I thought they were rumors, but maybe they were the truth after all.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Azura. It is quite a relief that we ran into someone who speaks Nohrian in this far away land."

"It is fine, and I grew up in Nohr before I was kidnapped and taken to Hoshido when I was young."

"Well, that's quite the revelation." He says. I detect a hint of shock in his voice. "You must be Princess Azura then."

"You know of me?!" That must be why he wasn't shocked when I told him about being kidnapped and taken to another country. Not the reaction I was expecting.

"Your disappearance was a historical event in Nohr; impacting several members of the royal family. Many assume you are dead."

"Good; because I have no intention of returning."

"There is no need to worry; we are not here to take you back," he replies. "We are here because we were...traveling when my mistress suddenly  
To put it simply, we got...lost while traveling. And then my mistress came under an assassination attempt. By the time we arrived, it was too late. Thankfully, she survived but needs medical attention. May you please point us in the direction of a hospital. I beg of you." Jakob bows down, crying. His words are sincere.

"FOUND YOU!" Suddenly, a pegasus knight appears from behind us, bearing all too familiar clothes, and a crimson Naginata; Hinoka. She must have followed me.  
She stops; hovering in place. Her stance looks like she is ready to attack at the slightest movement like a tiger stalking its prey.

"Stand back! All of you! Step away from Azura. If she is harmed, I will show no mercy." she demands in Nohrian. I am not that surprised since she is both a royal and commander of Hosido's Sky Knights.

Jakob steps back with his arms raised, not showing a hint of fear and making sure he isn't too far from Corrin and her two other servants attending her unconscious body.

But the moment Hinoka shouts again, Felicia and Lilith seemingly freeze in place, but secretly keep checking on Princess Corrin with sleight of hand. This dedication is truly admirable

"You are trespassing on Hoshidan territory. Don't move and state your business or prepare to die." Hinoka threatens.

Jakob pleads in Hoshidan "Please Hinoka-sama. I beg of you. My mistress is ill and needs medical attention. We mean no harm to this land or its people."

"How do I know if you are telling the truth, Nohrian scum?" Hinoka presses.

"Uh, oh. we got trouble!" Felicia exclaims in Nohrian.

"What happened, Felicia!?" Jakob asks, worried.

"Hey!" Hinoka thrusts her blade, almost reaching Jakob's throat. "I said don't move!"

"She has a high fever, dangerously high, breathing heavy, and sweating profusely." Felicia continues.

"Oh no! What are we going to do now?" the dragon asks.

"Wait a sec, did that thing just talk?" Hinoka reacts.

I can't bear them in pain. They want to save the girl. And I want to know more about her.

"Hinoka!" I call out at the top of my lungs.

"Not now, Azura. I'm busy."

"They aren't criminals. I can tell by the sincerity of their words and actions that they only wish for that poor girl's recovery."

"What?"

"Hinoka-sama, they speak the truth." With a flash of wind, Kaze says as he jumps out of the bushes. He is wearing Nohrian robes and looks a bit beat up. He is my favorite servant; always kind, and willing to help me with whatever issue, without being overbearing. I hope he is okay.

"If it weren't for this girl and her butler, I would never have been freed from captivity. I also prove his loyalty to his mistress. I sensed it in our duel in our gladiatorial execution."

"Is that so?" Hinoka responds. "The three of you; where does your true loyalty lie?" she asks.

"Our mistress, of course," Jakob says. Felicia and the dragon nod in response. "We may be from Nohr, but our primary loyalty is to our mistress, and her alone."

"I see. I believe you. I can tell from the look in your eyes. And since Azura and Kaze think you're okay, you're fine by me. When I have the chance, I will see what I can do to help provide medical attention for your mistress."

"Thank you so much, Hinoka-sama!" Jakob says in tears of joy.

He then turns to Kaze after wiping his face with a handkerchief from his coat pocket.

"I am forever in your debt," Jakob asks.

Kaze smiles. "Don't be. I am merely paying back you for saving me. Besides, I am actually in your debt for bringing Kamui-sama home."

Hinoka drops her weapon and freezes in shock. "Kamui..." she says. "Impossible..."

"H-Hey, everyone! Felicia calls out. "Corrin...er, Kamui-sama is waking up!

Hinoka hops off her mount and rushes to Corrin's side. I, Jakob, and Kaze follow suit.

Her body is facing up, and her eyelids are opening. Jakob uses his hand to shield her from the sunlight. Her face is red. Must be an intense fever.

"Guys..." She turns her head towards me. "Azura...Kaze...Hinoka?" She can barely speak.

Hinoka starts crying "You remember me?" she says.

"Remember? yes..." she then passes out again.

Hinoka wipes her face with her arm. "Kaze let the others know Kamui is back. Also, let them know about her sickness, and prepare beds for her retainers...and pet."

"I am not a pet!" the dragon objects. Felicia quietly calms her.

"Should I also request honorary citizenship status, as well as a request for the continued serving of Kamui-sama?" Kaze asks.

"Yes."

"Understood."

Jakob, Felicia, and the dragon return to caring for Kamui, my sister.

I go to Hinoka, who is still in emotional shock.

"Hinoka-oneesan, I am feeling a lot better now since I have a new sister my age."

She hugs me. Her strength makes it hard to breathe, and I feel like I'm crushing in her embrace

"Awesome," she replies. "Everyone was so worried about you after you ran. Ah! Your feet are bloody and injured!"

"It's nothing I'm not used to since I walk barefoot most of the time. I will get it healed up before bed."

"Still-" He hands me an elixir bottle.

"How sweet of you."

"As long as you're all right now if you would excuse me. "Kaze disappears like the wind.

I open the elixir bottle and drink its contents. I feel the warmth as my wounds on my feet heal.

We spot some Hoshidan troops and medics coming this way as well As Kinshi bird. When it lands, we can see its rider; Takumi?

Takumi hops off the Kinshi and walks over to me. While Hinoka goes over to help load her body onto a stretcher.

I need to tell you something important, Azura-oneesan. Listen. I'm...sorry about earlier, and also for the way I have been treating you in the past."  
He... apologized?!

"No, I should be the one apologizing. I drew blood with my fist."

"I forgive you for that. This is my biggest issue with you. You always act like you're a burden and scared of us because of your dark past. Don't you know we're all here to help you, as a family?"

This was the reason the whole time? I laugh a little.

"I guess I should just rely on you all some more then," I say.

"And, I'll stop treating you like Nohrian scum okay?" Takumi asks.

"It is a deal. I hope we can build a bond from here."

"Me too. Hinoka-oneesan, are those the travelers Kaze told us about?"

"Yes," She responds." Did he inform you of their treatment by our hands?"

"I have. Please leave the work to me. This is a favor for all the bad things I have done for Azura-oneesan. Just, don't expect it again!'

I would say he doesn't have to, but it looks like he will do it either way.

"All right. I will leave the command of the transportation of Princess Kamui and her servants to you." Hinoka says.

"I understand. All right soldiers, here are your orders!"

Hinoka and I watch as the soldiers begin to move Kamui's body and her servants onto transports.

"My lifelong quest...is finally over," Hinoka says with a hint of happiness.

"I'm happy your burden has been lifted after so long" I reply.

"It only just begins. I now have to train to protect her now too. Mother isn't upset either, but promise me you won't pull a stunt like this again."

I hold out the charm she made for me.

"As long as I have this, I won't." I smile.

It seems fate had brought me salvation when I needed it most. I cannot wait until Kamui recovers! There is so much I want to ask her! For, unlike Hinoka, and Takumi, we are bound by blood. **  
**

**Chapter 1-Blurred Black Night (Corrin)**

I hear little girl-familiar-talking. I try to move, but all I can do is open my eyes to a dim view. My other body parts feel empty and lifeless.

My sight, and hearing return to focus on what looks like a backstreet of Nohr, from the perspective of a person behind, Hans! That bastard! He killed Gunter!  
I struggle hard, but I cannot move nor be heard; can only endure.

He seems to be casually walking down the streets, one with a shiny new axe, and the other a stuffed bag of coins. I should've known he was nothing more than a hired goon.

"That's him! That's the guy who killed big sis Co-," she mumbles as an armored hand comes out from behind me and covers her mouth, pulling her and them behind an alleyway. Hans looks back, the side-to-side, before resuming his stroll.

The armed hand releases the girl in the cloak, flocks of blond hair, and a flash of her pink eyes, I need to hear her voice one more time, and I'll know who it is.

"Hey! Be more careful Mr. Silver Knight, that hurt a little." The girl says.

I feel Silver Knight rub the back of his head, and tries to make an "I'm sorry" gesture. Well, that's one mystery solved.

"Oh yeah, you don't speak. Oops, my bad," she says. This is Elise. And judging by her height compared to Silver Knight's, I am probably seeing things from about his-waist-level. But why? Though considering all my questions were answered almost immediately, I guess the best course of action is to wait and see.

"Are you sure trailing this guy will help us find big sis Camilla?"

A brief silence.

"If you say-I mean nod so," She jokingly corrects. "Big brother Leo said that big sis Corrin's Kirin rod proves she's alive. Though, it only works when you have it, we can use it to prove Camilla is alive!"

Now I know what's going on. I see an event through my Kirin which I thought was lost at the Bottomless Canyon. I guess Silver Knight found it and returned it to Leo, who told Xander, and now we're here, looking for Camilla. I suppose both were busy.

But still, if Silver Knight is entrusted with Elise's life over her two retainers, he must be pretty strong. The Nohrian Ghetto is a dangerous place from what I heard around the castle. I wonder if he has nice 6-pack.

"Hey! What the hell is your problem!" An adult shouts in Hans' direction. My self-indulgent fantasy is shattered back into reality-no, dream-reality. Gah! Stop it, Corrin! You're making it harder to understand!

Silver Knight places his hand on Elise's shoulder. She nods and pulls out her staff, and casts a shrouding spell on them as they dart from alleyway-to-alleyway closer. They stop right near the area.

Up ahead are several adults bullying this poor kid. Despite the oppression, he does his best to stand proud, despite struggling to maintain his stance.

My view spins aside towards the alleyway, and peer as Hans engages the antagonizing group.

Since it's Hans, it quickly goes to slaughtering the thugs, wait, what?!

Now he is talking to the kid. He seems to be shouting at him.

The kid doesn't budge.

Hans grabs a handful of coins from his bag, gives them to the kid.

The kid runs off when Hans tells him to scram.

Hans enters a bar on his left, we follow.

At this point, the dream is now like a vision of some kind. It is a way to… real, for a dream.  
Inside the bar, Hans acts completely uncouth. He wastes his money on drinks, put his legs on the table. I'm a bit jealous of the latter; I always get yelled at when I tried.

The Silver Knight and Elise sit a few seats away far enough away to not be heard while whispering, but close enough to eavesdrop safely. He holds up a menu to the waiter and signals for two glasses of water. The waiter then leaves while ignoring that Elise is a minor.

Turning my head to the window next to our seat, I can see both Silver Knight, Elise, and Kirin in his hand. My suspicions are correct. Does this mean I see events across the world while sleeping?!

"Iago goes here too?" Elise asks.

I check the mirror; Silver Knight nods but then puts two fingers to his lips, to quiet down.

"Oh, all right. But big sis Camilla will be here, right?

I can answer that; definitely, it may have been past the time Camilla said I was busy for when the latter events of my clash with Hans. She likely saw some of it, or just the end but enough to know he killed me.

Then it all clicked as to why Xander would send Elise ever to a place like this, like the final piece of a puzzle falling into place. They are here to stop Camilla's rampage! She loves me to death and is known for being malicious, and cruel to her enemies. And since I am dead in her mind, it'd be like a demon unleashed from hell!

I try to scream, but my body won't move. All I can do, is eavesdrop alongside them, wait, and hope for the best.

"So, I see you are wasting your pay again," Iago says as he enters the bar.

"Money doesn't mean much to me," Hans replies. "Maybe in the past, but today, I fought the most challenging opponent in a while. That deserves a celebration."

"Only for a brute like you. Bartender! A fine-red wine please?"

"Of course, coming right up. Would you like anything in it? Aged? New?" The bartender asks.

"I figured I would try new today."

The bartender seems familiar in a way. His short white hair, dark skin, and black eyepatch remind me of Leo's retainer; Niles. I never knew he ran a bar.

"Well, unfortunately, we are currently re-stocking our supply of fresh red wine. But don't worry, we'll be able to satisfy your request very soon."

"Good, I am not a patient man," Iago replies.

"No worries, we should be done any moment now. I'll check the progress right now, excuse me." Niles bows, and walks into the dark room behind the bar.

"Haughty as usual I see, Iago," Hans says.

"You are one to talk Hans. I am a prestige mage, you, however, are a mere brute. Though I was shocked when I saw your actions on the way here."

"You mean saving that kid?"

"Why help him at all!? He is but a mere peasant."

"He is no peasant, or will be for long; he is strong."

"The other men you slaughtered were greater in strength."

Hans laughs, then replies "Only idiots like you would think of it that way. That kid was taking on all those bullies by himself despite being at a severe disadvantage. He was strong. I wanted to teach the kid a lesson about pure strength: only the strong live, and the weak die. That is the rule of the battlefield.

I can't stand the weak! Always hiding behind a shield; metal, a group of allies, or a beautiful weapon! They act so high and mighty, while we, the truly strong who grew up in the slums are just left to suffer from their incompetence."

"Sounds like you're trying to find another candidate for your so-called "Hans Legion." I heard they just returned from a successful exploit outside the Hoshidan border.

"Ah, those guys make me so proud. The best of the best that I picked myself. Men and woman, warriors, who embody my ideals of strength and weakness. I know the king believes in it too, and eventually, all of Nohr will follow them!"

Iago laughs "Sounds like the dream of a fool."

"A foolish dream is better than no dream," Hans replies.

The two share a laugh as Niles walks back into the room.

"I have good news for you, Dread Mage Iago, we are ready to serve you.

"Good, re will begin re-stocking now."

Hans quickly counters Beruka's strike from nowhere, and barely avoids Selena's slash from her Armorslayer. [a special sword designed to destroy heavy armor]. Since it damages him, his barrier ability must not be active at the moment.

Hans exchanges blow with both while expressing up-most joy.

"What is the meaning of this?" says Iago, and prepares to fire a spell, but stops when an arrow from Niles's bow pierces his tome, thus canceling the spellcraft.

"Sorry, a bit of a confidential matter. Come on then? Aren't you the so-called dread mage?

That's Niles, all right.

Chaos erupts in the bar as the fighting ensues. Beruka and Selena are holding up against Hans, though he isn't looking any tired. I can't tell if his barrier technique is active. Customers are frantically leaving the bar. Though neither Silver Knight or Elise move.

The atmosphere changes of the bar grow dark and quiet. Selena, Beruka, and Niles are all shocked when the shadowy figure bursts upon the doorway, send the hinged pieces of wood flying. Her long purple hair, revealing black and gold armor, black tiara, and that brutal purple axe. She and Its Camilla are angrier than ever.

Iago moves out of vision while Hans freaks out.

"Lady Camilla I can-"

Camilla strikes Hans with the flat of her axe, sending him flying with a violent swing.

His body is slightly bright white — his power.

"You...killed my precious Corrin. For that...I WILL GRANT YOU A FATE WORSE THAN ALL 7 HELLS!

Camilla combines her magic with her axe, lighting it ablaze,

Hans tries using his armor to barrel through the attacks: futile. The spell breaks past his barrier, scorching him with each blow.

Camilla misses a few times, lighting the tavern ablaze. This only feeds her fury and giving her more power.

"Ah, so this is your infamous "Unkillable" spell. Well then, let's see how long it will last.

Hans counters with the same attack used to kill Gunter. Misses, and Camilla's axe hooks onto his body.

Hans is then thrashed on the ground like a rag doll multiple times to Camilla's delight.

Hans is knocked prone. He seems to be injured; he isn't glowing. Did his barrier run out?

Camilla kicks his body further, stomps on his chest while making a giant ball of flame in her hand. She then stomps on his chest, grinding her high-heels into his chest the heels like they pierced his body like a blade.

"For your crimes against my precious Corrin, I'll give you a personal, excruciating torture. I wonder how long you'll last," Camilla chuckles in excitement. I'm scared.

"That is enough, Princess Camilla!" Iago warps in front of her.

"Lord Garon instructed for Hans to be alive for at least a little longer."

"He must be punished, Corrin..."

"There are no sure signs of Princess Corrin being dead. Search parties have been going back and forth as we speak. If you have an issue, speak to the King,"

Camilla is speechless.

"Now then, I must be off. I am in a good mood seeing Hans getting beaten up, so I won't report anything today. Also, forget the drink." Iago dissolves into a dark mist.

Hans tries to leave after drinking an elixir on his belt.

Camilla says "If you try a stunt like this again, an even more horrible fate awaits you. I have already slaughtered your best men to help quench my anger and desire."

Hans leaves with an angry face.

Once Hans exits the wrecked bar, Camilla collapses in tears.

"What do we do now-hey! Where are you going?" Elise calls out to the Silver Knight as he strides towards Camilla.

Midway, Selena gets right in the knight's path mid-stride; as Selena does.

"What do you want now, Silver Knight," Selena asks.

"I do not believe Princess Corrin is dead, and I know how to locate her." Silver Knight replies.

Everyone is silent. Even Camilla stops crying.

"D-did he just TALK? Has he ever done this!?" Selena asks.

"This is first for me as well." Beruka reacts.

"Well, it seems it's a first for all of us," Niles says.

"Wow, you sound much cooler than in my head! Elise chimes in.  
Camilla wipes her tears on a handkerchief Beruka gives her and stands straight up and stern, like a real leader. "Elise? What are you doing here? It's dangerous!"

Elise pouts. "I was really worried about you after big sis Corrin went missing. So I talked to big brother Leo, and big brother Xander asked Silver Knight to guard me as I came to tell you the good news!"

Camilla crouches to hug Elise, before turning her deadly gaze to Silver Knight. "This better be true or, you will face severe punishment," she warns.

Silver Knight calmly extends his arm; my vision is closer to the girls.

"Why that is Corrin's rod!" Camilla exclaims.

The Silver Knight now holds Kirin. Because of this, I get to see up close my big sister sad to joyful. It makes me happy in a way.

"Thank you so much! I will be sure to award you when this is all over." Camilla says.

"See, big sister? I told you it was good news!"

Silver Knight does his thumbs up pose. It's so dorky that I can't help but giggle.

"Lady Camilla, perhaps we should discuss AFTER we get out of this burning building?" Selena says.

A piece of a burning-wood support cracks and falls to the ground.

"Good point." She replies

As they leave, the fire burns away the images. With my vision coming to an end, I finally, slowly open my eyes.

Early morning, in a comfy bed, just no Elise,

A cup of water milady?"

I turn my head; it's Jakob.

Jakob, how did you-ack!

My body aches all over.

"Here, allow me to help you."

Jakob helps me drink a glass of cold water.

"What's happening to me? How did you get here? I will answer your questions once you have recovered. Though I can at least say we had help from Lilith,  
I figured so.

You have a high favor, are weak in almost all muscles, and you have been asleep for about a week now."

"A week!?" I exclaim.

"Please be quiet milady, Felicia is sleeping next to you. It would be rude to wake her this early."  
I trust Jakob not to look over, as the pain would only intensify,

"May I at least know who has been taking care of me?"

"Of course. Just a warning, she is rather shy."

I turn my head to the doorway as Jakob walks toward it. He speaks to someone behind it and returns with her. She looks to be in her mid-teens and sports a petite, and slender build with a meek posture. She has short, red hair, with a white hair clasp; flowers pinned on both sides, and auburn eyes. Flashes of the nightmare regarding the flash before my eyes, but she isn't wearing that mask anymore.

Thankfully, no dragon this time probably because he's already out. I nervously gulp upon that realization.

"Her name is Princess Sakura. she has been taking care of you ever since we arrived here."

"H-have you been feeling any b-b-better Kamui-oneesan?" Sakura asks in Hoshidan. Luckily, I am deft in that language

"A little better, thanks." I respond. Wait! If she is here, and the sunlight, that must mean, I'm in Hoshido!?

Before I can piece everything together, my consciousness fades to black once more.

 **To be continued…**


	21. The 4thChoice V4Ch2 Dragon and Swan

**Chapter 2: Dragon and Swan**

The following night, I have another vision of my Nohrian siblings: Camilla, Elise, and Xander are all waiting around Leo while he analyzes Kirin. His desk has his favorite mug and an empty coffee container beside it. How long has he been at this?

Turning my head, it appears to be the same tree place he showed Jakob and me.

I can't see the Siler Knight anywhere. But I have a feeling where he is. But I want to focus on what's in front of me. I figured out that I see from the gem the rod itself. We must be connected in some way. That's probably how they found out I was alive.

Xander remains poised and stern as usual, but I can tell he is worried as the others. Camilla though looks awful. She is slouching in a chair, hair unkempt, no tiara, and is her face is lifeless. Her eyes keep switching between staring into space and Leo's progress in a frantic manner. She is holding Elsie in her arms, who looks like she can't contain her bottled emotions, though Camilla is trying to soothe her.

"Any progress Leo?" Xander asks.

"That makes 40 times you three have asked me that. And No, I haven't been able to discern her location yet. However, I have found some new results."  
Everyone's attention is on Leo. He usually loves being in the spotlight like this, but he often cracks under too much pressure. It seems he is holding it together — good job.

"Firstly, I can tell that she is indeed alive."

"Really!?" Elise blurts out.

"Is that so? You better not be lying!"

"I AM NOT LYING!" Leo yells before starting to cry. He cracked under emotions.

"Camilla!" Xander says sternly "I understand you are worried about our sister, but you place your anxiety onto your other siblings. Leo is doing all he can right now. It is incredible how much he has grown in his studies, but he is not a miracle maker."

"You're right Xander. Leo, I am so sorry for placing my emotional struggles upon you.

" _sob_ It's fine Camilla. "Leo says. He takes out a handkerchief and wipes his face with it. "We all feel the same. Now, I had other results to share."

"Please share your findings with us," Xander asks.

"Is big sis Corrin ok?"

"Though I haven't been able to discern her precise location, I do know she is not within Nohr's boundaries. As you can see, it is picking up a signal, and the aura emitting matches hers. Just in case of a situation like this, I tried a risky hex that would cause the pommel of the rod to combust if she left went out of range. All there is to say about that part is I already replaced the smoldered remains." Leo explains.

"So Corrin isn't in Nohr?" Camilla guesses.

"Not based on what I have found," he replies.

"But big brother, I don't get something. How is it picking up a signal if she is that far away?

"Are you saying she somehow managed to move from the Bottomless Canyon to outside Nohr's boundaries is this short of a time?" Xander says.

"That's what I have been trying to figure out for the past hour," Leo responds. "This is some magic I have never seen before. For one thing, it can only detect if the magical energy was monstrously powerful. Far greater than a human can normally contain. And yet it still reads as Corrin."

"But big sis Corrin's terrible with magic," Elise says.

"Elise," Camilla says.

"What?" Elise pouts.

"She isn't wrong Camilla," Leo says. "Corrin was only able to do an E-Rank spell, and only D-Rank if she tried hard enough. However,  
the perplexing part is how a person with low proficiency emit such volumes of energy? When Corrin fought those prisoners, she suddenly became proficient enough in magic to overwhelm that Hoshidan Ninja. I also have never come across any record of water-based magic anywhere from books to official records written by Magic Scholars more than twice my age!"

"I also have not seen any users of that element of magic on the battlefield," Xander adds.

"Neither have !" Camilla says. "Do you think she used a spell similar to Hans'?"

"I was about to get at that. Self-inflicting spells like Hans' would be the case. But I have never even heard of one that grants the user that much of an increase to their abilities. In closing, I don't think this will lead us to where Corrin's location is right now."

"What about the legend of the Bottomless Canyon?" Elise asks.

"You are referring to the superstition that it leads to another world?" Leo responds.

"Yeah! That one!"

"It is a good point. However, there is not enough information to prove that it is true."

"Aww."

"Don't worry there Elise, it was a good suggestion," Camilla hugs Elise tighter.

"Yes. Normally I would object, but under the circumstances, I am willing to put faith in such superstitions. However, I must still decline your idea, Elise. Even if it were to be true, nobody has ever entered that canyon and returned. It is not wise to invest the lives of Nohr in something carrying such a high risk."

"Thank you for the explanation big brother. Besides, regardless if that legend is true or not, there is also another strange force at work."

The three waits silently for Leo to explain.

"The rod only tracks Corrin when in possession of this, Silver Knight person. I can only imagine this person having some connection with Corrin we don't even-"

"-That's enough Leo." Xander interrupts. He stands tall and proud, but I can tell he has reached his limits like the others. "We have a good grasp of the situation. We know Corrin is alive, and not in Nohr. Leo, can you chart a range based off signal wavelength where she could be?

"I can, but may take some time. I am not familiar with this type of magic."

"Then take your time. Haste makes waste. Once you have gathered your results, report them to me at once. I will send out search parties to those areas at once."  
Camilla releases Elise and gets up and hugs Leo.

"Thank you so much, little brother. You truly made my day."

She releases him. "I have a meeting to go to. Come on Elise, it's getting late, so I will help you to your quarters."

"Thanks, Camilla!" she responds as the two leave the room. However, Xander and the Silver Knight stay.

"I have a feeling we both know what Corrin's Rod is tracking," Xander says.

"Hold on big brother." Leo charges a ball of dark magic from his fingertips and launches it at the window. A bloodcurdling scream, then thud from outside.

"We were tracked?" Xander asks?

"Yes, but he fell for my trap, no information will be shared with father. But is it okay to trust him? he could secretly be another spy." Leo asks.

"He is my apprentice, and one of the most trustworthy men I have ever met. Furthermore, he has encountered the dragon before."

He has? I don't remember transforming before I fought Hans.

"We truly are dealing with draconian mage-craft."

"Indeed, it's quite scary."

"You? Big brother Xander, scared?! You jest!"

"Haha, it does seem a bit odd. But I am scared of Corrin losing her mind to it before we find her. The last thing I would want to do is to see her on the end of my blade."

"Which is why I am telling her actual location in secret."

"You know? But why? There would be little progress, and we both agree time is of the essence!"

"Then tell me how we are going to rescue Corrin from Hoshido without causing a major war?

They know!?

In a flash the room is in a red tint and blood everywhere, Xander and Leo torn to bloody pieces, and the Rod is on the floor.

I gasp as the imagery fades out into a red puddle.

I look up and realize I have returned to the same dark room.

I slowly turn my head as I see the dragon, sitting in the cage.

I jump back.

But it's not attacking, just staring at me.

It simply waits.

The cage door is severely damaged. I can see the lock on the cage. I wonder-

I suddenly stop when I hear a familiar song. I quickly realize how close I am to the cage door, and that someone is holding my arm.

I turn my head. Azura!?

She is in the room with me. How did she get here?

The dragon begins to roar as we glow light blue.

Next thing I know, I'm awake. I feel that energy has returned to my body. I sit up straight and rest my back on the wall behind me.  
It's dark out. Must be nighttime. Still not used to the natural solar clock yet.

Phew. I relax. Wiping the sweat from my head with my arm; It's drenched. I need a bath.

I know! I can just ask Jakob for some ice water and then-

I look around quickly, and neither Jakob nor Felicia are here.

"Your retainers aren't here at the moment." says a familiar, monotone girl's voice.

I turn my head and body and see it's Azura, sitting on her knees next to my body.

"How did you go-!"

"Shhh." Azura cuts me off. "Please, Kamui-neesan, be quieter. We mustn't want to draw attention to ourselves. Your retainers are busy at various points of Shirasagi Castle getting supplies. I figured that this was the best opportunity to get to know each other."

"Oh, um, ok?" I respond, confusingly. She is weird. And I have met people like Arthur! No, scratch that, not as odd. Mysterious is the right word. She speaks so softly, yet I can tell her energy behind her words. I guess I must still be sick or something.

"I apologize for being so sudden." She says. "Are you feeling better right now?"

I take a moment to check on my body. It's not hot or aching. Everything is fine and healthy.

"Yeah. I am a bit shocked. Last I checked I felt awful everywhere."

An idea just hit me.

"Did you, heal me, Azura?" I ask.

"I did I know what was wrong with you as well. Hold that thought for now. Please follow me, and quietly."

"So we are sneaking out? What if the guards notice us?" I ask.

The singer hops out of the room, ignoring my question entirely.

Should I follow? I still have my suspicions, but she may also know more about what's happening to me in the past 24 hours. Still, she had a happy look on her face. I bet she was planning this for longer than I could imagine. Reminds me of the look on Elise's face when she pulls off one of her "surprises." I guess it would be safe to trust her.

Azura looks back into the room.

"Corrin. Please. Hurry."

"I'm coming."

I pull off my covers, and I am wearing something. It seems to be some asymmetrical, serrated, silver armor suit that covers all but above my hands, feet, inner thighs and cuts off at my neck. The thing is both snug and flexible too; barely notice it when it's on, although I can't remove it either.

"I'll explain that too. Please."

She sounds desperate. But she may have answers.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming."

I follow after Azura as we both sneak around the castle guards. It feels like one of those stealth novels I've read, though my admiration fades as I begin feeling exhausted. This place is gigantic, with various narrow halls lit brighter than Castle Krankenburg. If I lose sight of Azura, I may get lost.

Eventually, we make it outside and back at the lake where I met Azura. I gasp and try to recover my breath.

"It's okay; they won't find us here. It's my special place." Azura says, a bit more relaxed.

"Phew, that was rough," I say.

"It wasn't any more difficult than normal." the singer casually responds.

"You're joking, right? There were SO many guards! Every second I felt I was about to be jumped by a ninja, or something!"

"I can sympathize with you there. Ever since you arrived at the castle's security level has gone up. No worries."

"Hehehe...So, why did you bring me here?" I ask.

"As I said before; This is my special place when I need to be alone. It's perfect for us to get to know each other. Especially since the things I am going to share are very, personal."

"Huh?"

"Please watch closely. I am going to cast a spell; I need you to follow me as I enter the lake."

"Understood."

" _You, are the ocean's grey waves. Destined to seek, beyond, a shore, just out of reach._ "

That's the melody I heard earlier when I was a dragon. It was her.

Azura begins to be surrounded by water. I guess that's my cue.

I manage to step behind her as the water encompasses our bodies in a sphere together.

I hold my breath instinctively, only to realize that I can breathe fine.

" _Yet the waters ever change-_ " Azura continues.

We move through the lake inside her bubble. I notice all the cool sites like the coral, and fish I have only seen in books. It's all so amazing. Even the dim moonlight, manages to make everything so vivid.

Eventually, I see us heading for a large, coral structure big enough for us to fit in. Azura continues to sing " _flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb_."  
We stop.

"Grab a seat Kamui-neesan." She points to two clusters of coral that look like chairs. "You can swim, can't you?"

"Yes." I swim to the other chair. As pull myself into it, it's actual comfier than I thought.

"You like it? I constructed this entire place using Dragon Veins. Took me awhile before I was able to make everything right."

"Yeah, it's not bad."

"Good. Also, do you prefer to be called Corrin, or Kamui-neesan?"

"Either or, but Corrin I prefer slightly." Though I never really thought about that before.

"Good, I was just, confused. I don't want to mistitle you or anything." Azura says nervously.

Someone here hasn't done much socializing. I guess I should start then.

"Why do you act so close to me? I mean there are other siblings, here right?"

"That's something I think your mother Queen Mikoto would like to discuss with you. I can tell you at least we are blood-related. We had the same father, but

different mothers. Did I confuse you?"

"Uhm, sort of? I mean, you just came out of nowhere in my lie and claimed we're related by blood. And aren't people with different mothers like that usually cousins?"

"My apologizes. I only answered your question the best I could. Perhaps I shouldn't have told you anything."

"You don't need to apologize. I asked the question, and you did your best to answer."

"Okay." Azura takes a few deep breaths. I guess she isn't used to talking with others for this long.

"You said you had more questions."

"Ah, yes." I should avoid dropping the dragon topic for last. Have to find a way to bring it to her without overwhelming her. "Did you ever live in Nohr?"

"I was raised there as a Nohrian Princess. I was kidnapped at six years old and taken to Hoshido, where I have lived my life since."

"It's just that, Camilla, and Xander both really miss you."

"They do, don't they." She sounds disinterested.

"How could you feel that way? They miss you!"

"If they truly cared, why didn't they stop all the horrors around me!? I hated living in Nohr every second. Every day was full of pain, torture, and fear. I still have nightmares and vivid memories." Azura begins crying. The tears don't all down but float in the water.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you revisit those horrible memories."

"No, _sniff_ , it's fine. You asked a reasonable question."

We both laugh a little.

Azura looks me in the eye, catching my full attention.

"How much do you want to know about the dragon?"

I look down at my body covered in silver. I reminisce all the nightmares, the insane moments, and all the scares. I start to cry a little.

"Corrin-"

"Everything," I respond.

"Are you sure? You may not like what you may hear."

I stop shaking and crying, slumping down into the coral chair.

"I don't care. Please, tell me everything."

"Alright. Now, I will warn you once more: you may not like what I am about to say, so are you ready to accept it?"  
"Yes," I say without hesitation.

"You alright Corrin? You seem tense. I don't want to overburden you as you're getting accustomed to Hoshido."

"That's kind of you Azura, but I'm fine," I lie. I'm tense because I want answers; answers to all that's been happening to me from now to my whole life.

"My goodness. Anyways, you are not human."

"So I am a dragon."

"In simple terms, yes. But your situation is far more complicated."  
"How so? And how can I be a dragon with human siblings?" I start breaking down.  
"To begin with, we are both half-dragon. Our father was a dragon. However, my draconic powers manifested differently than you'rs are right now; I would prefer not to delve into that anymore. As for the second part of your question: all the Hoshidan and Nohr nobles, the ones we call siblings, all have the blood of a dragon in their body. That is why they can use Dragon Veins, as well as perform legendary feats of strength and magic. However, depending on how much dragon blood they have, the effects of it are different. I should also let you know we descend from a different dragon than they do."

"So we all have the blood of those things. I just happened to have more."

"Well, that's one way to look at it. Fine then, something that may surprise you as this is not in historical texts is that I know what you are: a manakete.

"Manakete?"

"You see, though dragons live long lives, many began suffering from a sickness called degeneration. The dragon' mental psyche would break down over time, and they would devolve into mindless monsters. Long ago, when this was discovered by the dragons, they either discarded their bodies to become astral entities, leaving their powers and legacy with a select group of humans. That was the case for Hoshido and Nohr. Though others chose to seal their dragon powers behind a magic stone and assume human form. Though this was not successful for all dragons."

"Wow, that's a lot. You know so much Azura. But are you a manakete too?"

"Remember when I said my powers manifested differently? Let's just say, due to what has happened to me in the past, my draconic heritage manifested in a "different" way than others," She looked away when she said that. She must hate talking about her powers, and I'll assume her past is full of things she'd like to keep secret as well. But the face she is making right now makes her look so miserable.

She turns back to me "You seemed to have calmed down a little, does knowledge excite you?"

"Not exactly. But, in simple terms, yes."

"Should I continue?"

"I'm not even sure that's necessary. I get the idea. I am having nightmares and premature transformations because I am just awakening to my powers. I just need a stone, right?

"That's the basic idea. I'm impressed you figured it out so quickly."

"I read A LOT of books."

"Books don't necessarily correlate to reality."

"Maybe so, but they do fill you with a lot of ideas."

"That is true. And to finish up; yes, I can't say any more. Magic can be so annoying sometimes."

"So it's locked behind a curse or something?"

"Let me put it this way; yes, wait for mother, and I don't know."

"You don't know? About what?"

"Well your case is strange, you seem, different, then anything I've ever learned about the dragon race. That silver armor skin, for example. Anyways we're done here. Good talk. It will be morning soon."

"What? How long have we been here?"

"A few hours I believe."

"Didn't feel that way."

"Regardless, we're leaving."

"Oh, no you don't. Come here!"

I leap towards Azura and tackle her onto the coral floor. The water prevents any injury.

"Corrin, what are you doing!? Ah!"

She covers her mouth while she tries to suppress her laughter while I tickle her.

"You think you can wake me in the middle of the night, promise to answer questions yet only answer half, while acting so sour to me? Your sister? I don't think so. Not without some payback.

Azura's tries to speak but her sentences cut between her laughter. "Why are you doing this to me? I did everything to the best of my-Ah!"  
I found her weak point, and now she is laughing aloud.

"I just told you. Besides this the best smile you've had since I've gotten here. This is also normal play for sisters."

"Please stop! You might break my concentration, and we'll drown!"

"Fine then, I'll stop, on one condition."

I stop tickling so Azura can regain her composure.

"One thing?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"We are going to bathe together this morning."

"What, but where?"

"Hot springs! I read Hoshido has the best, natural hot springs. You can get me in with your status. A private bath with my blood sibling while enjoying my first dawn break would be so amazing!

"Fine. I'll take you to my special hot spring. Given to me by Queen Mikoto for when I do this."

"You do this a lot, don't you."

"...? I do." she sulkily responds.

"At least you're in a better mood now. Alright, follow me as I cast the spell."

Azura casts the spell, and we both begin floating in a different direction, probably the hot spring. In retrospect; combining behaviors of Elise and Camilla really helped me back there. If I was left negative like that, I don't see what good would come from it.  
As we reach the surface, I look at Azura's face and am relieved to see that she is smiling just as big as I was.

 **To be continued…**


	22. The 4th Choice V4 Ch3

**Chapter 3: Bathing in the Dawn**

Despite Azura's magic, it took some time till we arrived back at land. As we exited the lake onto the sandy shore, I gaze at the night sky. Still black, but a bit A lighter in color than usual. The day is going to break soon.

Azura grabs my hand and signals me to follow her through the rocky terrain quietly. We run up the winding hill. It takes us some time, sneaking past the few soldiers and guards in our way, and arrive at a small hut with steam coming out the other side. This must be it, and now my aching limbs make me wante to bathe even more.

The hut itself, upon closer inspection, is not purely made of giant warped tree roots, and vines. It's like if nature built this for Azura, although some excitement leaves me when I realize this probably done with a Dragon Vein.

Azura then uses a Dragon Vein nearby to open the entrance. Watching the magic pull the interlocking roots to make an opening in the wall of nature is truly incredible. If I only I was more proficient.

Magical crystals light up as Azura uses another Dragon Vein to close the entrance. The entire place is all-natural mini-hut. At least I was right about one thing.

"The towels are over here," Azura says, pointing to the ordinary towels hanging on the wall. I guess it's a bit disappointing that' not natural. But, I wouldn't want anything from the forest wrapped around my wet, naked body. Besides, I bet there is more modernization in here.

"Take one. I will get changed," she says as she walks towards a changing room.

"Umm, Azura. You know we're sisters, cousins, whatever-right? It's okay for us to be naked in front of each other." I ask.

Azura closes her eyes with her cold face she frequently has, grab a towel, and throws the curtain of leaves in front of her changing booth. Though, as her clothes hit the smooth, soil-ground, she says "I, don't feel comfortable with others seeing me naked. I'm...not used to spending this much time, nor being this close with another person."

"Oh, I understand. I was a shut-in myself for most of my life."

"Hmph!" and she stops talking. I was only joking!

As she changes, I stare at my towel, then at my silver armor. It's gleaned in light and covers most of my body with serrated, plates; similar to a dragon's skin. Just as warm as the organ as well. I can't be naked with it. I wish I could control it is on or off.

That's when the belt appeared again. But it's less of a belt, and more like a device, you wrap around the waist. It's much thicker and front-heavy than any belt I've worn. Though front is a strange device with a freaky-looking faceplate at the center, and a handle at the top. Though it seems it attached to my body, one strap hung loosely from the side. That's why it's probably not working.

I lose to my curiosity and pull and turn the handle backward. The armor immediately disappears into my skin before my eyes. Azura walks out in her towel as

I process what happened.

"I had a feeling your armor would work like this," she says.

I jump as Azura appears next to me wrapped in a towel. Meanwhile, I'm completely naked.

"Eek!" I jump back. Azura is startled too, swiftly turning her head and responds, "W-why are you freaking out like this? I-I thought you said its okay to see each other naked. Since we are, sisters."

This is the first I have heard Azura speaking with this much emotion.

"Right. Sorry, sis."

"It's fine. Here, I will drop my towel, so we are equal."

"No need to do that! I, mean. Whatever I just… what made you think the armor would merge into my body?"

"I am uncertain, but it may be that this armor is a remnant of your dragon form. As such it would behave like a body part. Though that belt is new to me."

"You didn't tell me before!?"

"My apologies. I didn't want to upset you with false information. I only saw you in dragon form briefly back at the lake before you changed into a human. I simply made an educated guess."

"I get it. _.._ Let's just bathe; I am getting a little cold." I say-hugging my naked body to keep warm.  
Azura chuckles, "Indeed we shall." She doesn't seem bothered by what I said anymore. And she's laughing? Why is she suddenly opening up to me? And she called me her sister. Who are you, Azura?

We walk out to the steaming bath of water. The bath is mostly surrounded by massive rock walls, with thick forest on the side.

We place our towels aside, as I step foot inside the boiling water. I am shocked. The temperature is perfect; not too hot or cold. The pleasure is so great; I cannot help but sink the rest of my body till my head falls beneath the surface.

I then find my seat on the smooth, indented stone, as Azura walks in after dropping her towel; sitting across from me.

I try to find what her frame is through the waters. Her dress kind of hides her real curves and she looked as flat and skinny as a girl could get at first glance. Now I know she has an ample bosom (though smaller than my sexy rack), slender waist, and an amazing set of legs-

"Corrin! Stop staring at me!" Azura yells, covering her mouth as she curls up into a ball. Shen then looks at me and pouts.

"Ah, sorry. It's just (be clean with her. She will probably sniff out any lie I try to make.) I was curious how you looked under that revealing dress you always wear! Besides, you got a full-display of me before. This is only fair."

"Two wrongs don't make a right. But I understand." She replies; I think she was just as surprised as me, and got flustered. Although I like my dancing dress, I understand how it can be, tempting to know what's beneath it. Besides, we're siblings. But let's change topics before this becomes any more uncomfortable."

"Yeah."

We both relax in hot water, and let our bodies uncurl so that every part immersed in this warm basin of pleasure.  
"It seems you enjoy bathing," she says, smiling.  
"Yeah, nothing beats a good bath after a stressful day. Or in our case, night, you ran pretty fast Azura."

"You as well, Corrin. I have been running a lot in my life… forget that." She held herself back again.  
I look around; the massive stone walls, decorated with vines, and white and pink flowers, and then to the side with all the natural greenery.

"This place is brimming with life."

"Indeed. It is quite wonderful. After all, this made using Dragon Veins." she replies.

"Yeah, though I didn't know Dragon Veins can terraform like this."

"Indeed. Though I did have help here from the High-Prince, Ryoma-onisan."

I hear shuffling in the bushes nearby. I pay it no mind but acknowledge its presence.

"Something wrong, Corrin?"

"Thought I heard something. By the way, you still have that pendant on."

"Oh, this?" Azura holds up the gold pendant in her hand. "It's a precious heirloom from my late mother. I always carry it with me. No matter where I go."

To avoid the ride to drama town again, I'll change the subject.

Anyways, can you tell me a bit more about Ryoma?"

I hear the shaking in the bushes again.

"He was always the nicest to me out of all the Hoshidan royal siblings. Sometimes he would be a bit, bothersome in his efforts to assist me. Still, he was one of the few things in Hoshido that kept me happy. He even helped make this place for me when I need to be alone."

"What?"

"Never mind. Do you care if I call you Corrin-san or Kamui-san?"

She changed the subject so fast. She doesn't like talking about it, or Nohr. She must've had a dark past. I should probably avoid it in future conversations.

I told you either or is fine. You don't have to be so formal with me though."

"You dislike formality?"

"I feel that it creates a divide between two people."

"I never thought about that way. Very well then, I will address you by your name only. But to be clear, if we are around others, I would need to address you with Hoshidan honorifics. It is simply the culture of this land."

"Understandable. And it should go both ways between us. However, I don't know my honorifics well. I lost my memories of Hoshido,"

"Just start with "-san" for now. It means "Mr. or Ms." in Nohrian."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

"You'll get used to it fast. Trust me."

"I guess so."

I look down at my submerged body. On thought, I can manifest the scaly armor and make it disappear again. I guess I only needed the belt once for this ability.

"Your inner dragon must be giving you a horrible time."

I nod my head in silence. I suppress the urge to cry.

"Do not worry; I will always be there to help you, no matter what."

A sudden flash of memory echoes in my head of a younger me was saying those words to someone else.

"Even after the things I said and did that bothered you."

"I forgive you for all of those. I have never truly been in a social environment by myself and of my own will. And I know you did not mean those of malicious intent."

Malicious? That's pretty intense. What the hell is going on in there? Well, at least she forgives me.

"Thanks, Azura. But why me? Why do you care for me so much? We only just met and you've already shown me more than most people I bet." I ask, holding back the tears.

She giggles and says "That's silly; it's because we're family."

"Then I'll be here for you too."

"Thank you, Corrin."

We adjust our gaze as the dawn breaks through the skies. The myriad of colors I have read in all those books spread throughout the horizon.

As I observe in awe and wonder, I hear the bushes shuffle again.

Someone is there.

"Azura!" I jump in front of her. The dragon scales form again, but my hands manifest as black claws."

"Don't worry Kamui-san; she's not an enemy."

"She?" the armor fades away with the claws.

"Kagero, please come out now. We know you're here." Azura calls out.

A person swiftly leaps out of the bushes and lands on the roof of the wooden building behind us; clad in orange and red robes that falls around her ample curves, has long black hair that covers one of her eyes, and is holding what looks like a sketch pad — a ninja.

"Forgive me, Azura-sama, and Kamui-sama; welcome back home," Kagero says. "Ryoma-sama told me to watch over here in-case you decided to come here while he and fellow retainer, Saizo-san, return from out of the country. Little did I know Kamui-sama would be here as well. Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Isogashi Kagero, one of Ryoma-sama's retainers, and a kunoichi of the Isogashi Clan. However, you may address me as simply Kagero."

Azura explains. "One of the reasons this place is so secure is because it is built on the grounds of the Isogahi clan. Albeit, on a more remote area for privacy.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, Kagero-san. I apologize for assuming you were an enemy." I say.

"There is no need to worry, Kamui-sama, I should have been more careful with my approach so that I did not disturb your bath," she replies.

Ryoma even predicted Azura would be here while he was out of the country!? That's like Xander times two! No, more like a 50% increase of normal Xander.

Though, I never know if Xander is ever tweaking things behind the scenes. Ow. My head hurts from thinking about it.

I look at Kagero closely. She's covered in dirt, some leaves and twigs are stuck in her hair, and is sweating.

"Kagero, were you up-all-night?" I ask the ninja. 

"Yes."

"Then, would you like to bathe with us? After you clean that junk off you, of course. You could use the relaxation."

Kagero's eyes light up, though quickly shifts to the side, flushed. "Me!? Join a bath with Azura-sama, and Kamui-sama!? I am not worthy." Kagero replies.

"Why not Kagero?" Azura responds with a small smile. "If it is alright with Kamui-san, then it is alright by me. But, please make sure to clean yourself off in the shower area first."

"As you say, Azura-sama. It is an honor." Kagero hops down and enters the building through the back. She stops and says "Thank you." quietly before entering.

"That was awfully kind of you," Azura says.

"No problem. She deserved it. I would want a bath like this too if I were up in the bushes all night."

"Also, before she comes out, I ask that you, please refrain from speaking about the content we spoke about beneath the waves." Azura requests in a quieter voice than normal?"

"So, no dragon, Nohr, and that stuff."

"Yes. These are a more sensitive area of information in Hoshido, and in general. She may be a good person, but this is something bigger than us-"

"Ok, ok, you don't need to give a speech. Like you said, none of this unless we're in private."  
Azura nods.

Kagero walks out in a towel. She stops before the entrance.

I scoot over, so I am sitting next to Azura.

"Still nervous, Kagero-san?" I ask.

She quickly stops shaking. "No, Kamui-sama, it's just..."

"You're embarrassed about your body?"

"How… astute," she replies.

"Please, I am plenty attractive already, I won't be jealous."

"Then I will enter without shame."

Kagero removes her towel and enters the bath sitting opposite to us. She exhales deeply as she relaxes in the warm waters.  
Damn, she has a killer body! I'm a bit jealous. Those curves do not lie; she is bustier than me. I wonder if she surpasses Camilla. That would be a question for another day.

I look at Azura, her face is beet-red. Now I get it.

"Cheer up Azura; breasts aren't everything." I say."

"Kamui-san! Azura gets up and points at me. How could you bring up something so shameful!?"

"Looks like someone is jealous."

"I'm not!" she says, hugging her chest. She sits back down in the water.

"Forgive me; it was my fault you felt this way," Kagero says.

"Stop beating yourself up Kagero. It's natural for a girl to be jealous of another girl's chest. This is normal.

"I see. In that case, Kamui-sama is right when it comes to attracting a man; breasts are not the only thing that matters. There was a time I failed to seduce a target as he complained how mine was "too big."

"Oh yeah. I read about you kunoichi in books before. You use your "womanly charms" infiltrate by seducing men with your body." I say.

"In a way, yes, I do specialize in that area. However, you have put the matter lightly."

I feel all flustered. "S-so... you've... had done to do... it before?"

The kunoichi slightly nods, "These events, in particular, are, low blows to my pride. But if it is for the sake of my lord and country, I am willing to do what I must. However, I do specialize in other infiltration tactics."

"That's so cool!" I blurt out. Kagero blushes. Has nobody shown this much appreciation for her skill? I mean, having to use your assets for your job is, well… I think I'll change the subject.

I turn to Azura, "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm done bathing. I won't leave without you. Besides, you want to talk to Kagero-san about ninjas, and stuff, right?"

She exits the bath and grabs her towel on her way to the building. Before she leaves, she says "I do feel better, but please don't bring this up again."Azura enters the building. I then shift my attention to Kagero.

"Is Azura-san alright?"

"She is fine. As you said, it is natural for a girl to be jealous of another's breast. Azura-sama gets over problems like this all the time."

"That's great to know."

"Still though, she was more emotive than I used to see her."

"What?"

"Sorry, my tongue slipped, I can't reveal information like that about Azura-sama."

"I understand; can't tell another the weakness of your lord."

"Exactly. You seem quite knowledgeable in our practices here."

"Well, I did read a lot of books about ninjas when I was I, Nohr."

"I see… Kamui-sama, were those books, in the "fiction" genre?"

"Uh-huh!"

She gives me a disappointed look. So, was everything in those books made up?

"May I ask a question of you, Kamui-sama?"

"Go ahead."

"I am curious, how did you escape from Nohr? I heard you spared Kaze-san, I am grateful for that."

Shoot. Come on Corrin; you can bluff your way out of this one. Just focus on the part with Kaze.

"Truth be told, the King raised me as if I was among the Nohrian household. However, he kept me locked up in a castle the entire time and promised I would earn the right to leave when I passed a trial at 18. Sure enough, I turned 18 and was forced to fight Kaze and Rinkah in a gladiatorial match as the trial. Thanks to helping, I was able to fake their deaths and get them out. As for me returning; I don't remember that well, sorry."

"I see. Thank you for sparing their lives. According to Intel, you appeared in a trance behind Azura before collapsing a few days ago. Do you remember how you got there?"

She doesn't know of the dragon. And I honestly don't know how I got there.

"No. I don't know how I got there. Also, what happened to Kaze-san?" I ask.

"His clone arrived soon after you passed out."

"Clone? And isn't it like a full month of traveling from Windmire to here?"

"Yes, we can learn to replicate ourselves as one of our techniques whether to spread messages faster or overwhelm the opposition. As for Kaze-san, he is well-known for his speed. Ninja already can use their magic to propel themselves at higher speeds. Most likely he put a lot of his remaining mana into that one clone and gave it a boost of speed using his extraordinary wind-manipulation powers. We also know of several secret and efficient tunnels and routes between here and Nohr, and... Kamui-sama, please stop looking at me like that."

"Oh, uh, my bad, I just find ninjas very cool, that's all. So, getting to talk casually with one is like a dream come true."

"I understand. Although, I cannot give you more information about our clan until we strengthen our bond and your bond with Hoshido. For precautions."

"No worries. I get that. Though, this is something I look forward to."

"I as well, Kamui-sama. Also, Kaze arrived a few days ago but is in the infirmary. Would out like me to let him you're here?"

"No thank you. I'd rather tell Kaze myself."

"I understand."

"Well, I should get out soon. We've been in here for a while now."

"I as well. It was very nice to meet you Kamui-sama. And thank you for the bath, I needed it."

"My pleasure Kagero-san. But I have a question to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Why were you carrying a sketchbook? Do you like to draw?"

"So you noticed. Yes, I like to draw when I am not on duty. Also, my apologies, I should have told you sooner?"

"Lady Corrin!? Are you here?" Jakob yells from the other side of the building.

"You went ahead and told my servants. I was here with a clone, didn't you?"

"I did. They even have a fresh set of clothes made just for you. Should I have not done so?" She asks with lost composure. It seems Kagero feels like she genuinely made a bad decision.

"No, they would get worried about me eventually. And thanks for the clothing notice."

"Just doing my job, like a ninja."

We both laugh as while exiting the bathing area.


	23. The 4th Choice V4Ch4 Lost and Found

**Chapter 4: Lost and Found**

"The shower water is colder than the bath," I wonder as the water droplets fall on my body.

This little hut is all natural, even the shower is water flowing down leaves. Even though it's not as comforting as hot water, this temperature is good for cooling off. The shower also doesn't seem to have a tab; it's always on. Perhaps it's from a nearby river. Though the water is much too pure for ordinary river water. The same books also said that drinking from a river directly isn't a good idea.

I look down at my naked body, and then concentrate hard. Once again, the metal scales appear, now with my hands black as well.

I then reach into my mouth to check my teeth, paranoid. But I was right, my canine teeth are very sharp. I am actually glad my hands were covered in the scales. Or else, I may have lost my fingers.

How are people going to accept this?

"Kamui-san, is everything alright? You've been in the shower for a while now."

I'd recognize that soft-speaking tone anywhere, now; Azura.

I quickly focus, and the dragon parts immediately vanish.

"I-I'm fine. Just finishing up." I say.

"You're afraid about people seeing the dragon parts?" She asks.

"Where's Kagero?" I ask.

"Went to meet with big brother Ryoma. I was right, wasn't I."

"How?"

"How what?"

"We only just met, yet you saw right through me. Are you some kind of witch?"

"Corrin, please calm down. I am sorry for scaring you. I simply guessed on how you were feeling by putting myself in your situation."

"But your accuracy was spot-on! It makes no sense!"

"Corrin, please. Forgive yourself. The past week or so have been dreadful for you. I could only imagine what happened in Nohr that led you to me, and it terrifies me. Acting emotional as of now is normal behavior. However, acting on said emotions will only result in further difficulties."

"I understand. I'm sorry for calling you a witch."

"And I'm sorry for putting you in a position of anguish."

"Y'know, Azura, I guess we do have a lot in common. We are blood-related after all."

"Merely saying that is music to my ears. I cannot wait to further strengthening our bond. Ah, that reminds me. Your servants, I believe Jakob, Felicia, and a little dragon named Lilith."

So my dream with man was real. Lilith did transform and follow me here.

"They are right outside with a special change of clothes for you."

"Clothes?"

"Yes. Your retainers are quite fond of you."

"Fond of? More like obsessed with me. Sometimes I wish I could get away from them."

Azura giggles and says "Then you're lucky to have such loyal retainers"

I wouldn't call it luck. At least she is in a better mood.

"Should I let them in?" She asks.

"Sure."

I hear Azura activate the Dragon Vein that controls the wood which acts as the entrance to here. I also hear squeaky wheels, Jakob must have brought his usual tray. I can smell the tea, and hotcakes!? Ok, now I'm feeling better.

I hear the entryway close again. Then another light, from a lamp, illuminates the room. Classic Jakob.

"Lady Corrin" Where are you?" I hear Felicia shout.

"She's in that shower over there." Azura says.

"Hello everyone!" I yell behind the curtains.

"Thank you, Azura-sama, would you care for some tea as we get Lady Corrin ready for the day?" Jakob says. Never knew he was such a gentleman

"Why, thank you, Jakob-san. I would love to."

"My pleasure Azura-sama. Please wait one moment. Felicia! Please sit with Lilith in the corner of there. This is a very special location, and we are still technically strangers in this country. We cannot take any chances of damages. None at all."

"I understand. C'mon Lilith." the clumsy maid responds.

"Hey I can float by myself!" Lilith says. Though it sounds so cute compared to her normal, near monotone voice.

"I thought you like to sit in my lap. Besides this for Corrin's sake." Felicia responds.

"Fine." The little dragon says."

After a bit of silence goes by, Azura says "My goodness, this is the best tea I have ever had. A single sip and I'm already in love."

"That's one of my special recipes. Though, considering green tea is a common Hoshidan drink, I thought mine would pale in-comparison."

"Not at all, Jakob-san. This is my favorite flavor."

"Tell me, how close are you with Lady Corrin?"

"Sisters who have more in-common than we thought. We have even bathed in the hot springs together for a lengthy period of time."

"Milady, is Azura-sama telling the truth?"

"Yes, she is."

"Then feel free to ask me to serve you this tea when you want. Feel free to take a hotcake as well."

"How very kind of you. I am happy to oblige." Azura says. She sounds happy. It warms my heart.

Footsteps come to the shower curtains.

"Milady, are you finished bathing. Felicia and I have a special outfit prepared for you. It'll cover up any of those metal scales."

"You know?"

"Lilith told Felicia and I a lot about what has been happening to you. What we learnt was...unpleasant. However, it has not changed our opinions of you in the slightest. We will still help you with whatever you need, regardless of race."

I'm tearing up. He made it sound so sweet and caring. I feel like in these people, I can truly be myself. Azura too. She might as well be one of us now. I bet she'll follow me around too.

"Thank you Jakob. I'm ready now." I say with confidence.

The curtain leaf slightly opens, and a hand holding a towel fills the niche'.

I take it and walk out. Not afraid of my nudity being seen. My confidence is coming back. I can feel the smile appear on my face.

I see Azura on a wooden bench, sipping tea, and eating a hot cake.

As Jakob helps me get my clothes on, I turn my head and see Felicia holding an adorable little dragon, with some red, and wearing the same handkerchief that Lilith likes to wear. It's hugging a clear-blue crystal ball. Felicia notices me and waves. I wave my hand back.  
Net Jakob helps me put on this Kimono, an ordinary dress worn in Hoshido. Mine has black and white robes in a beautiful pattern, as blues mid-section, and black gloves.

The biggest shock was the last part: after he finished combing my hair, he gave me a headband nearly identical to the one Elise gave me. The original must have been destroyed when I transformed for the first time.

"I had to get it custom made, as the design was foreign. Ironically, a member of the Hoshidan Royals made it for you." Jakob says.  
Once it's back on my head, I feel much better.

"Woah! Corrin, it looks so good on you." Felicia says.

"Well, I make anything look good."

"I am pleased to see you back to your old self," Jakob says.

"Yup, now I want some tea and hotcakes."

"Unfortunately, Corrin, I ate them all, and the tea," Azura says, looking upon this mess of crumbs and an empty kettle, as well as a dirty napkin.  
"They were so amazing! I just couldn't stop myself" she blushes in embarrassment.

"Azura-sama, or Lady Azura, which do you prefer?"

"Azura-sama."

"Well the, Azura-sama, not to worry." Jakob says and unveils the bottom section of his cart to be more hotcakes and tea. I even smell it, my favorite flavor. "I am always prepared. Now then, I will assist you in putting on your kimono."

"My kimono? I don't believe I had one. And I'm fine with my current dress." Azura says.

"Relax, Azura. Jakob isn't going to touch you in any place you don't feel comfortable. Trust me; this guy is the greatest gentlemen I know."

"What a nice compliment, Lady Corrin," he responds.

"Your welcome."

"But, as I said, I don't want to change." Azura remains defiant.

"I would normally back out here, but the kimono is a present from Takumi-sama's retainer. He had it made as an apology gift for the way he treated you prior."

Takumi? A flash before me and another face in the dream: it's that robed archer with the bow of light; he's probably Takumi.

No dragon again. Thankfully.

"It's fine then, follow me. I have a preferred changing room."

"As you wish. Lady Corrin. Feel free to servr yourself, just be very careful not to spill or break anything."

"What did you just say?" I respond.

"I said, feel free to serve yourself. After the way you handled yourself, and that we technically are no longer under King Garon's orders, I am going to give you a little independence, just for now."

"Thank you so much, Jakob."

While he and Azura walk off, I pour myself tea and start eating hotcakes. Yum! This has turned from scary to awesome!

"Umm, Lady Corrin?" Lilith asks.

I turn to her and Felicia. I offer them some, but Lilith shakes her adorable head. "It's fine; I ate on the way."

"Then what is it?"

"I thought you wanted to know about how we followed you here," she says.

"I bet you can hide things in that crystal all of yours. You had Jakob and Felicia enter it when you got suspicious that my dragon half would come loose. After all, that's why the crazy old man you were with linked you to my soul, right?"

"Awwww, Corrin, how'd you guess?"

"I have read so many fiction novels that had that. Furthermore, I was still conscious as a dragon, albeit in a stupor."

"Yes, that is all true."

"But where's Flora?"

"She had to stay behind to represent my tribe, as well as drive attention away so Lilith and I could sneak out." Felicia answers. "Turns out there were many more people keeping watch over you than us."

"Wow. And then you picked up Jakob after I left. Did you pitch a ride with Camilla too?"

"Yes to both of those. It was us who got Camilla and her unit to arrive."

"Well, I thank you for that. If Camilla hadn't shown up, Saizo might've killed me."

"Everyone, I'm done," Azura says, walking out of the shadows. Her kimono is gorgeous! It's the same blue as her hair, a golden a white waistband with gold trim to match the gold designs and little cape-thing down her back. She still has her white headdress though. "How do I look?"

"Amazing!" Felicia and I say in unison.

"Well, I guess I feel a lot better now," Azura replies.

Loud knocks resound off the entrance.

A young man with a powerful voice says "Azura-san? Kagero told me you were here. I heard about what happened in the past week as well. Are you okay."

Azura walks up and says "Ryoma-onisan, yes, I am alright. More than alright in-fact."

Jakob and I know what he has to do. We clean up all the garbage and pack everything away. Then Lilith demonstrates for her power by taking the cart, with all of its contents, and absorbs into her crystal ball.

Then I realized Jakob and Felicia are gone.

Lilith floats towards me and says "They aren't supposed to be seen during daylight hours to avoid rousing suspicion among the Hoshidans. I can also hide into your soul. But remember that I cannot absorb you into this dimension."

With that, she glows blue, and I feel her enter in me as the entryway opens.

The young man is wearing red and gold samurai plate-mail armor, along with white robes and just about all other cloth areas are white. He wears a red helmet with two horns and exposes his face. He has his brown eyes and long, brown, spiky hair that extends down his back. To his hip are two katana: a Kodachi, used as secondary, and one that looks far more extravagant. In my dream, he had a special weapon like Xander's Siegfried. That must be it.

I suddenly get another flash, and the dream fills in the spots where Ryoma was. The flash ends almost as fast. Now all that's left is Sakura, and then the entire picture can be revealed.

"You look magnificent Azura-san. Even more than normal."

"Thank you, Ryoma-onisan. But I am only wearing a new kimono." Azura says, confused.

Ryoma responds "It is not only the kimono Azura; your skin is a healthy color, our muscles are looser and more relaxed, your posture straighter and stern, your sensitivity is lower, you're breathing a normal pace, and your eyes are clear as crystal-this all contrasts with Azura I know."

"Well, I guess I feel a lot better now," Azura says. But I, and he can tell that she is pleased right now. Ryoma is like how Azura described.

"I mean something wonderful has happened recently."

"I think I know what you are referring to."

"She's right over there..." Azura points to me.

Ryoma looks at me. His strong posture starts to tremble when our eyes meet.

"H-how? There's no way-is that her?" He asks Azura.

Ryoma starts to tear up.

"Yes, but she has unfortunately suffered memory loss and doesn't remember "

Ryoma comes over to me while staying on my seat from before. I look into his eyes. He looks like he has seen a ghost.

"Kamui? Do you remember me?" Ryoma asks, holding back his tears.

My brain from here takes control for me briefly.

"You're Ryoma, right. My oldest brother?"

"Yes. You remember."

"I remember your name, but, in regards to how you were, I've only heard about things from other sources."

"I see, he altered your memories after he took you from us. I knew it!" He slams on the wooden bench, breaking it in half. Remind me never to get him angry.

"Ryoma!" Azura angrily reacts.

"Sorry, Azura-san. I'll use a Dragon Vein and fix it later."

"Forgiven."

I need to think of something. No, the Maiden of Akatsuki won't correlate with him. I need to suck it up and think about him in my dream.  
I go through all the interactions with him, and then I come across the Kirin Mask. My mind immediately flares up as it presents me with a new memory; A younger Ryoma is beside me and is reading to me the legend of the Kirin from a scroll.

"Wait a moment!" I yell.

Ryoma stops what he is doing and looks at me. Azura does as well, though I square my attention on the former.

"Ryoma? Did you at one point read to me about the Kirin at night, while lying on a hill."

Ryoma's expression changes from sadness to happiness.

Why do I feel like Nohr deja-vu right now?

"She remembers me!" Ryoma exclaims.

Phew, I thought he was going to tackle me like Elise.

"This is a most glorious day for Hoshido! I must spread the word."

"Ryoma-onisan, we should probably let Mother know first. She told me that she wanted to speak with Kamui-san before any festivities were to make."

"I understand. You're right, Azura-san." He says, regaining his composure. "Mother told me the same before I left to come here."

"Kamui-san, there is a special transport outside, please ride with us back to the castle. Welcome home, little sister."

It must be a dream, because Nohr, which I thought was my home, may not be my home. It may be the enemy country Hoshido!

I suppose I should follow them.

The moment I take another step, my vision blurs into a what I can only describe as a woken nightmare. The sky turns red as all that is around me is destroyed, with Azura gone and Ryoma dead, impaled by his blade, disgracefully lying in a pool of his blood. The vision repeatedly flashes in and out of reality. And the instant I become self-aware, I feel something sharp and burning pierce my chest.

All energy in my body disappeared at once. After my dulled body hit the floor, I can hear the faint voices of Azura and Ryoma before I black out.

 **To be continued…**


	24. Lost and Found Part 2

Chapter 4.5: Lost and Found Part 2

I awake in the room again, lying on my side upon the smooth, cold, ground.

I slowly stand up-checking my surroundings as.

I am right in front of the dragon's cage; it standing right behind the bars, staring at me.

I look to my right and see the bloody image I just saw of Ryoma and Azura, but now with an image of Hoshido burning to the ground.

Sick to my stomach, I look to my left and it's the image of my dead Nohrian siblings from my last dream about them.

This one had 2 major changes though; ruins of what is obviously Nohr, and my staff, Kirin, is glowing bright blue-specifically the gem at its core.

I step back and feel no ground where my heel is. Confused, I retract my leg and spin around to see nothing but a bottomless pit. The darkness inside is so thick; it must be ginormous.

Having enough, I confront the dragon in its cage and say, "Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

It opens its mouth with rows of jaded, sharp teeth.

But all I hear is breathing before being forced awake.

I awake, lying on my side on the dirt road. My senses are dulled briefly before returning to normal. I must have suffered some sort of head injury.

I get up. It's the middle of a forest. I can hear the harmony of wildlife in all directions. Daytime too, the trees shading me let my eyes adjust to the brightness faster. I wonder how I got here, but my head is all blurry. Last I recall we were attacked as we were leaving the hot spring. But this area doesn't even look close to where we were. Even the sun is shining so bright, the tall trees with their giant leaves can't shield me. Wait, sunlight?

I look up with excitement just to see a few rays of sunlight. In Nohr, the sun only showed itself once a year, and I was never allowed to see and appreciate it's golden glow and warmth.

Come on Corrin! Now's not the time to be gawking at sunlight!

Forcing myself from my gaze, I look at myself. I am in my scale form. I'll call it "scale mail" from now on. I am dirty, I try turning on and off the scale mail to check my clothing. Sure, enough both my kimono and headband are fine. The sandals are okay too. I guess the Scale Mail preserves any clothing I'm wearing. Most importantly no injuries.

Switching the scale mail back on, I notice new additions: sharp, black claws on my hands and spiked feet-like a dragon's. It must have evolved somehow. I scan my surroundings once again. Behind where I landed is a large cliff.

I check for Lilith inside of me. She's gone. If so, how did I survive?

It's obvious, but the logical conclusion I can think of isn't what I expected: the dragon saved me. It took control, transformed and saved me. But why? Though, shouldn't I be scared how it can force me to transform in my sleep?

Suddenly, A young girl screams in the distance-shattering my thoughts.

I should check this out. Maybe it'll help me out of my current problem. Besides, she may have answers to what is going on.

I run to where I heard the scream. It hardly took me any time to cross our short distance. I knew was fast, but this is too much. It's just like when-

The answer hit me as I ran past a pond. I run back to check my reflection. I knew it, my eyes are yellow; they changed color. The dragon groans, confirming my suspicions; this is the same state I was in when I fought Kaze and Rinkah, as well as Saizo. This time it feels I can control it. That's right! I hurry towards the source of the scream.

Upon arrival, I swiftly hide behind some trees and bushes around as cover and observe: a young priestess with red hair, auburn eyes, and wears a white headband with white flowers pinned, as well as wearing a red and white special dress. She is fending off a group of surrounding Faceless.

She's brave taking on all these monsters by herself us with her magic bow. Her stance and posture seem strong, but she's shivering is if the weather was cold. She looks like a shrine maiden I've read in books. Even has one of those Festival Staves I heard about on her back.

The Faceless. These monsters born from dark magic were made Nohr to get past Empress Mikoto's barrier that dissuaded attackers from fighting. It wasn't a complete success, as many went berserk and not all were destroyed. Even I heard about the outbreak. But all these hulking beasts have is their giant green muscles. Aside from their dark mask with several, circular holes, they aren't anything but brutes. But how did this many make it past the barrier? Hoshido surely eliminates as many of these monsters at the border between lands. Mindless they may be, but their strength is no joke.

I'll have to save that girl. Archery won't do her much at close-range.

I sense a Dragon Vein near me. I place my hands on it and focus, and hope this trick still works.

Sure enough, it does. I successfully pulled the dark sword, Ganglari, from the ground. The dark magic from the black blade permeates through it. Just looking at it gives me the shivers, but I have no other options.

I dash around the corner. The first two don't notice me.

Slash, Slice, and I've broken through. The bodies burst into purple flames, incinerating their remains.

Darting forward to one directly in front of the girl, I bisect its face, kicking off its back and spin mid-air into a defensive stance before her. A twig snaps, I thrust backward, and another monster falls from behind. I dart my eyes back-and-forth to confirm that we are no longer surrounded.

"Um, ee-excuse me, miss. Th-th-thank you f-for saving me," she says in Hoshidan.

Poor girl. She's terrified.

"No problem, but this isn't over yet. Can you still fight?"

"Y-Yes, I-I-I can also heal too… if you want."

"Any help coming?"

"Y-yes. My older s-s-sister should be here soon. She's really strong."

"I'll take your word for it. Here they come!"

Another beast swings its arm. Sidestep and strike, splitting the monster in two.

Taking advantage of my dexterity, I dart in, out, and pivot, each turn into dark flames as they fall to bloody pieces.

Suddenly, a bigger one appears, I slide around its quaking ground-punch and strike multiple times in a single moment. It disintegrates as I land.

More Faceless suddenly appear around us. Didn't I take them all out? Perhaps, there's a caster. There are many wild ones, but it is possible to summon these with dark magic. But where?

"You were amazing, m-miss!"

"Thank you, but not enough."

"You look hurt, are you okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine-look out!"

A Faceless prepares strikes towards the girl's head. I jump to protect her, and I scream as my arm breaks from the savage blow. I fall head-first into the dirt, clutching my shattered elbow. The pain is excruciating, so this the power of Faceless.

Sakura pulls out her bow and destroys the Faceless that broke my arm. Then shoots a flurry of magical arrows skyward. The raining rays of light annihilate many of the green abominations nearby.

"Please wait, I can heal your arm." She says as she carefully picks up and examines my injury. "This is really bad. Your elbow joint is in pieces, if I don't operate now, you'll never recover. Just hold on. I'll be quick."

How can she heal my elbow this injured? Even Nohrian medics can't magically repair splintered joints. She must know medical knowledge on the level of a normal doctor. But at this age?

In the corner of my eye, I notice a Faceless rearing its first above the shrine maiden; ready to deliver a fatal blow as she surrounds my arm with yellow energy.

"LOOK OUT!" I yell.

"Sakura!" a voice yells from nowhere.

A spear of light comes from above, piercing its chest. As it dissolves away, the young woman bursts through the cloud of dust, dicing two more with her crimson naginata before stopping.

"Looks like I arrived just in time." A young woman says,

"Hinoka-oneesan!" Sakura yells.

Sakura?! Sakura's face now appears where her dragon mask had, now if I get Takumi's, I'll know the whole story.

Hinoka looks just like in my dreams; shot, bright, red hair, auburn eyes, slender build it ample thighs, and wears a red and white tunic, red boots and white and gold riding armor. She was also the pegasus knight who flew me to the battlefield.

"Sakura, who is that with you? Is she hurt?"

"Yes, Hinoka-oneesan, she saved me and got injured protecting me. I'm healing her now."

"Then she's ok by me. I'll finish these guys really quick. You patch her up, and we'll head home. Sound good?"

"Of course, Hinoka-oneesan."

As Sakura uses her Festival Staff to heal my arm, Hinoka easily dispatches the remaining Faceless with high speed and impressive technique. I am stunned; never saw such skill said from the strongest people I know, nor have I seen a pegasus knight in action before. She's so amazing. I can see why both Xander and Leo acknowledge her.

After my arm heals, I send Ganglari back to the earth. It dissolves back into the dirt on contact.

Hinoka lands on the ground atop her pegasus.

"Did you find those herbs you wanted?"

"Yes." Sakura takes out a sack she has and opens in it, revealing the plants within. "With this much, I'll be able to make continue my medical research."

"What about you?" Hinoka asks me.

There is no way out of it now. I'll tell them.

My name is Kamui. I am your... little sister."

Hinoka laughs. "That's the best joke I heard all day! There's no way she's alive! I saw her die."

"Why are you in denial? Besides, I was never killed, I was kidnapped and brainwashed into thinking I was Nohrian-born."

Hinoka's face to adapts a serious look.

"I mean, there's just no way," she continues as she analyzes my face. She gets a bit too close in some instances.

"You've got her unique physical traits; pearl white skin, red eyes, pointed ears, white hair. But how am I supposed to believe you? My other sister is dead. And has been for a LONG time. That's enough imposter! Tell us who you really are!"

"Imposter!?"

"H-H-Hinoka-oneesan..."

"What is it Sakura, I mean Sakura-san."

"I don't know if she is truly Kamui-oneesan, but she is trustworthy! If she was really the enemy, sh-sh-she would've acted already, wouldn't she?"

"That is true. It's not that I don't believe her Sakura, it's just… she looks just like her. Not as I always imagined it, but the way she acts compared to her is… too uncanny!" Hinoka begins shedding tears. "My precious sister. I must be dreaming because this isn't possible." She must have been in denial because of how sudden I returned. How badly did losing me that day wound them?

I scurry through my memories to see if I can remember anything personal we did before my capture. If it convinced Ryoma-onisan, it should work for her too. Come on, Corri-Kamui, think!

I glance at Hinoka's hand as she helps Sakura stand up. I see a bracelet of white flowers beneath her white gauntlets. A memory instantly triggers; it's a young me, going over to a crying, younger Hinoka. I ask her "What's wrong, Hinoka-oneesan?" and she tells me "Yukimura-san's pressuring me again. I can't take it anymore, I'm leaving."

"Nooooo!" I plead as I latch onto her. "You can't let Yukimura-san bother you like this. It's okay t be different. It's what mother tells me everytime someone makes fun of my appearance," I say.

"Really?" she asks as she stops. "Yeah! Here! Maybe this will cheer you up," and hands her the bracelet her present counterpart is wearing. "I made it myself," I say. "So, when you're feeling down, you can always remember that I'll always be there for you. Even if I were to go away."

"Then I sniff will make sure to never let that happen. No matter how far or where you go, if someone takes you away, I will bring you back home."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The flashback ends. Now I have my proof. No wonder she is in denial since I came back on my own, she never fulfilled her promise to me.

"Hinoka-oneesan, don't you remember the promise I made with that bracelet?" I ask.

She swiftly turns her attention to me while covering her wrist.

"What bracelet? I am a mighty pegasus knight. There's no way I'd be wearing something as girly as a bracelet made of flowers of all things." She responds.

"I said I would always be there to support you, even if I were to go far away someday."

It seems to work as he begins to become more emotional. Even letting go of her wrist, thus exposing the bracelet.

"Hinoka-oneesan, I can tell, she's telling the truth."

"But she can't. Nohr wouldn't let her go. I tried myself. Over and over."

I can see why she has a reputation in the Nohrian army that even Xander and Leo respect.

But it seems she will be a tougher nut to crack than Ryoma. Wait. I got it!

I deactivate the scale mail so they can see my kimono.

"That kimono was made for Kamui's body using her measurements since you fit so comfortable around them-"

I watch as Hinoka starts breaking down from strong then emotional as she puts the pieces together. I can now tell why she was in denial; the emotional weight of my return after so long was too much to bear. I know what I must do.

"Hinoka-oneesan, I may have escaped capture this time, but if I get captured again, I won't despair as you will come and rescue me, right?"

I finally get through to her. As soon as those words left my lips, Hinoka rushes over and hugs me hard. She's strong; I feel my bones might crack.

"I never thought I'd see you again. I'm so happy!" She exclaims.

"Me..too...sis. But please...let go...can't...breath."

She releases me. "Sorry. let's go home now, I bet we're all exhausted."

Hinoka whistles with her hand, summoning her pegasus before her.

The Hinoka and Sakura help me get on, and we fly to Shirasagi castle at high speeds where the others are waiting for me.


	25. The 4th Choice V4Ch5 The Throne of Truth

**Chapter 5: The Throne of Truth**

After about 30 minutes to an hour of flight later, we finally arrive in Hoshido's town square.

It's like an open market bazzarre, with a large dragon statue/fountain in the center. Waiting there for us is Ryoma, Azura, and a few others. I wave as we descend.  
Once we touch ground, Hinoka hops off first, and then helps Sakura and I off her mount. But when I am the last on the pegasus. It _neighs_ and throws me off, and I land on my back "Ow!"

"My goodness." Azura reacts.

"Syrene! Bad girl! No throwing passengers off." Hinoka berates. The Pegasus responds with a neigh.

Ryoma comes over to me. "Are you all right, Kamui-san?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ryoma-onisan. This is usually what happens when I try to ride mounts. They don't like me much. Not sure why."

"Hahaha! I see. Here." He extends his arm.

"Thank you." I reply as he pulls me back on my two feet.

"No need to worry. It took me about a year to ride properly on horseback."

"Well, thanks for the reassurance, bi-I mean Ryoma-onisan." That was smoother than I thought it would be. It's like I'm already adjusted to this place. No, it's like I've been here before.

I look around at all the foreign shops and colors, and that golden sun shining brightly in the sky. This has to be the weirdest feeling of deja-vu ever.

"K-kamui-oneesan. You seem a bit dizzy, are you alright?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah! I'm alright Sakura-neesan. It's just been a long time since I was in Hoshido."

"Ah, still getting accustomed I see."

"Seriously? I bet Hinoka onee-san just flew them here too fast."

"Takumi-onisan,-" Sakura begins to say with a hint of anger in her eyes,

"It's alright Sakura. Guilty as charged. I was so excited about Kamui being home that I went full-speed without realizing it, my bad.

"I asked you to slow down didn't I?! I thought I was going to fall off."

"Yeah, you did, so I slowed down. Then you kind of went silent for a while and I guess the pace kicked up from there naturally, I guess."

"Heehee. I thought it was quite fun." Sakura says. These sisters are a different breed of crazy compared to Camilla and Elise.

"Alright, let's all calm down and make our way to the castle; mother is waiting for us."

"Right." The 3 Hoshidan siblings respond together. I can't help but laugh quietly a little att them. They seem like such a nice group of quirky people.

With that, we all began heading towards the giant, red castle together. I managed to change from my scale mail to my kimono without anyone else realizing with the classic "Need to use the bathroom" trick. On our way, we picked up the discussion of what happened between the attack this morning and me waking up in the forest.

"What happened back there?" I ask Ryoma and Azura. "My memories are a blur until I awoke somewhere in a forest in the mountains."

"Hhhm. That is quite difficult to explain as many things occurred around the same time."

"I think it's also strange how you managed to move within shouting distance of Sakura-san from the hot spring from that mere explosion alone when you were unconscious the whole time." Takumi says, and he is right. For some reason the dragon half of me is the one responsible for that. But even though I don't know why aside from pure survival instincts it would act this way, I can't reveal this information to them.

"That is also true. I suppose I should start with-"

"-After you passed out, we loaded you onto the wheel cart we used to travel back to the castle; placing you on the row before Ryoma and I. Suddenly, we were attacked by enemy assassins and their explosive trap. During the attack, the cart was destroyed, and you fell off a nearby cliff. Ryoma and I were too busy to save you. Our deepest regrets. Thankfully, Kaze, Kagero, and Saizo arrived in-time to save us. Kaze even went in-search after you. Though he couldn't find your body where it should have been. We ended up having little choice to return to Shirasagi Castle after Lord Ryoma, your servants, and I defeated the assailants. Then at about noon, a message arrived from Hinoka stating she found you and were on your way to the town square. We felt relieved and waited patiently for your return after arriving in Hoshido." Azura explains then inhales.

"Well, thank you for the quick explanation." Ryoma says.

"Your welcome." She replies. Did I detect a little bit of happiness from that emotionless doll? I guess my charm has finally began working its magic! You better prepare yourself Azura! If I can bust a nut-case as dense as Leo, you'll be singing more tunes than just your own songs soon enough! Hah! I bet Leo just sneezed! Wait, nothing I just thought made any sense…

"Though I don't think town square would be the safest place to land after today's events."

"Aw, shut it Takumi, I was over-emotional and stuff and couldn't think straight."

"That is why I requested mother to vacate the town square around your arrival, before we moved as a group towards the castle as we are now."

"Again, thank you Azura-san for your quick-thinking. Though, it is still difficult to figure out how you got from the hot-springs at the outskirts of the Isogashi Clan's boundaries to the mountains in a single morning. It would take the average person about over half a day to go go that distance on foot. I should know, I learnt that from experience."

Damn, didn't know he liked to hike. Or was it part of his secret, samurai training? "I don't know either. I was completely lost until I heard her scream in the forest and went in pursuit."

"Y-yes. Kamui-oneesan saved me from Faceless while I was collecting my herbs."

"Faceless? How did they get this far into Hoshido? Saizo!"

The tone of Ryoma's voice instantly changed from a kind brother, to a fierce general at lightning speeds. Moments later, Saizo appears. He is wearing the same blue robes and black face mask as before. Along with his signature red hair eye scar. I still remember our battle.

"What is your request, Ryoma-sama?"

"I want you to investigate the sudden appearance of Faceless this far into Hoshido's territory, as well as the ambush earlier this morning."

"Understood Ryoma-sama."

As he leaves, I feel his stare etching into my skin.

Saizo stops briefly, with his back to all of us.

"Ryoma-sama, be careful around Kamui-sama. She can become a very dangerous foe under the right circumstances. I have left you a full-written report of our encounter at the Bottomless Canyon at your desk."

"I shall heed your warning. Now go."

"Understood."

Saizo vanishes like lightning.

"Kamui-san, do you have any idea of what Saizo was referring to?" Ryoma asks.

"Well-"

- _Ahem._ The other young man here interrupts me. I had almost forgot he was here. He is wearing blue robes, with white furs coming out of boots, gauntlets, as well as a full fur jacket. His blonde hair is in a ponytail that is tied at both the top, and middle with red string, which is also seen on other sections of his attire. He has an archer gauntlet on his right arm, a Kodachi in a blue sheath on his hip, and a milky blue bow with a wind design, and a string of cyan energy.

I have a feeling I know who he is.

"My apologies, Takumi-san, we were busy trying to figure out what happened this morning." Ryoma says.

Takumi... In a familiar flash, the parts of the dream with Takumi flash before me, with his face unmasked. Now everyone's face is cleared. I wonder what will happen from here.

"No, it's...fine. I was just, fed up with everyone ignoring me. I should've been more considerate."

"I-t's okay Takumi-onisan. we were neglecting your presence." Sakura coaxes.

"I suppose you're right." He responds.

He turns to me.

"You must be Kamui-oneesan, right?"

Gotta get used to the "oneesan" thing. At least I got my Hoshidan fluently.

"Yes, I am Kamui, it's nice to meet you, or see you again." That sounded so awkward.

"Let me be honest with you. I don't trust you. You could be a Nohrian spy for all I know. Even though I had my retainer make that kimono for you, don't believe for a second that I won't keep my eyes off you. The moment you try anything in my family, I'll pierce your chest with my arrow."

Takumi turns around and leaves. I think back to the vision I had today. Did he fire the arrow?

"Takumi!" Hinoka yells in anger.

"It's fine Hinoka-oneesan." I say. "Takumi is just worried about you guys, and this is his way expressing emotion."

"That is quite astute, Kamui-san." Azura says. She is holding a sleeping Lilith in her arms. This answer where she was.

"I thought so. But now his obnoxious attitude makes sense."

"See, I told you Takumi-onisan isn't a bad person."

"Indeed, he was always adamant about protecting both Hoshido and us. Though he has much to learn, his heart is in the right place. How did you figure this out Kamui-san?" Ryoma asks.

"I don't know. I am just very good at judging how a person is feeling and why."

"That is an amazing talent to possess. Come, Mother has been waiting patiently for us."

We all enter the palace. The rooms are even brighter with the sun up. The maze of hallways and stairwells still make navigation just as confusing as before. But thankfully, have many guides with me.

While walking on one of the said stairs, Azura pulls me a few spaces behind the others and whispers in to my ear "Did you transform? It's the only explanation as to how you survived and moved such a far distance."

"I'm pretty sure, but not 100% sure. Let's talk more about this later. "I whisper back.

Azura nods, and we keep moving behind the others.

After some more walking, we finally arrive in the throne room. The entrance is barred by two guards. Of course. They are more "Hoshidan" guards than the ones in Nohr. I've wondered why Hoshido doesn't opt for more armor like Nohr does.

Upon seeing us, they bow. One says "Ryoma-sama, the Empress, Mikoto-sama, has been waiting for you. Is Kamui-sama with you?"

"Indeed. She is here." Ryoma replies.

The other guard starts staring at me. He starts to get in close when Hinoka snaps in front of him "What do you think you're doing, soldier?"

"My apologies, Hinoka-sama. We'll open the door right away. I'm sorry, Kamui-sama."

I feel weird, until Hinoka puts her hand on my shoulder, then gives me a look saying "Pay them no mind."

I obey.

The doors of the room are open, and I examine everything as we walk in. It's real bright, with many gold decorations on the red and white walls. But it's the throne that really catch my eyes. It must be made of solid gold. I even feel a strange aura coming from it.

The woman sitting upon it is in an extravagant white and gold kimono, and her long black hair is tied into a bun and held by a unique looking, gold hair comb, with some sort of gold sun, thing, coming off her back and behind her head. Reminds me a bit of Iago's, but not repulsive in the slightest.

On her side there is a man around her age with green hair, glasses, and a kimono. Suppose these things are used by both genders.

"Mother, we have arrived." Ryoma says.

Empress Mikoto opens her eyes. Everyone gets on their knees and bows, except for me. I am entranced by this woman. The vibes I get from her feel similar to that man who saved me from when I fell. Could the two be connected? Could she not be just the mother of Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and Takumi, but mine as well?

"You may all rise. Do not fret, my child. There is nothing to fear. You have done nothing wrong. Now then, please, come to me." She says. Her voice is both calming, and powerful. I never heard such a tone.

I realize I'm shaking. I turn around to see my siblings from Hoshido, and Azura. They are calm. Ryoma is trying to signal me something but failing. Though based on Azura's follow-up, they're saying "it's safe" and "good luck."

Here goes nothing. I take a single step forward. Suddenly, I am thrown into a flurry of visions of darkness. I breathe in and step forward, the darkness changes form to memories of Nohr. Will I lose all of them? NO! They will always be with me. They promised. And I saw them.

The darkness dispels from before me and find myself right in front of the Empress herself. Her warm smile melts away more negative feelings.

"Please, look me in the eye." I follow her requests. I feel a strange connection between us. This isn't just awkward silence, it's like she's reading my soul.

"Hmph!" I pout.

"Oh dear, the damage Nohr has done to your soul is much greater than I thought."

"See? I knew those Nohrian bastards were no good."

"Silence Takumi!"

"Boys! Please behave yourselves." Mikoto says. Her tone was gentle, yet carrying the same amount of weight I felt when Garon spoke to me in his throne room.

"Understood, mother." Takumi and Ryoma say in unison.

"Now, Kamui, please sit down on this throne."

I gaze upon the golden throne. It's even bigger up close.

"You want me to sit on it?'

"Yes. This is a magical artifact called the Throne of Truth. Merely by sitting upon it will bring out all repressed memories from within you."

Well, Here I go. I take my seat on the throne, slowly. Once I sit back and get comfortable, A massive migraine overtakes me in an instant. I scream loudly in pain, but I can't hear anything. Instead, I get an influx of information injecting straight into my head.

I first see that old man and the Empress in front of me. Talking about me while I stare up at the ceiling. Was that a memory of me as an infant? I hear the man say "Please, look after her Mikoto. I cannot control the other me for much longer." And I am taken in the Empress's arms, and she replies "I understand," I reply as tears flow from her eyes.

Next, I cut to my memories of growing up in Shirasagi Castle. All the times I played with them, including the memories I used to convince Ryoma and Hinoka of my identity.

But these memories are short-lived, as the Garon and the former emperor, is killed by a barrage of arrows. Garon stands there laughing. He casually walks over to the dying Emperor of Hoshino and beheads him with his axe. His head fals to the ground as blood spilled before ur horrorrified eyes.

That bastard! He murdered Sumeragi, the father of the Hoshidan Royal Family in cold blood, and the man who took my mother and me in when we had no place to go! My rage begins boiling.

He then comes over to me and says "You're my child now." as he extends his arm out to grab me.

But then my vision goes red, I hear a roar, a crash against a cage, and a wave of more pain pulses through my head, and Garon screams with his thigh gushing blood. I remember now that I twas the one who crippled Garon; as a dragon.

I scream again as another wave of pain floods through me, my pain, while my body continues getting hotter and hotter. My blood is bubbling, and feelings of buried malice ae rising up.

I then flash trough meeting Camilla and Xander for the first time. I remember walking through the doorway and they were there, as kids. My early life in Nohr is glazed by until I meet Gunter's squire; a silver haired boy named Silas. We were best friends? Then why don't I have any memory of him nor heard his name?

I quickly find out why. He snuck me out of my own request to see the rare dawn that only comes once a year in Nohr. But day-break hits, and it all goes black with the same roar, bang, and wave of pain as Silas screams in fear.

My body aches, burns, and my head kills. At least we are getting to my more recent memories. Things don't go too bad. But then Gunter dies, and Hans-  
I feel someone poke me between the eyes. All the muscles in my body grow tired, then I black-out.

 **Chapter 5: The Throne of Truth (Azura)**

Corrin's pain was one of the most difficult things I have ever witnessed. She must have had a lot of repressed memories.  
But for a mere moment, at the end of her scream, there's no doubt about it; she was turning into a dragon. That's why Mother Mikoto used her magic to soothe her to sleep. The beast was only an extension of raw emotion after all. At least, in this moment. I do hope her situation doesn't get worse.

"Oka-sama! Why did you do that to Kamui-san?"

"Relax, Takumi. I merely used a soothe spell to help her sleep. She was in a lot of pain, after all. Now then, I believe both you, Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura have important things to do right now. I will answer your questions during or after dinner. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mother." Takumi replies.

"Wait Azura. You stay here, I will need your help."

"Alright mother-"

Mother Mikoto signals all the servants to leave the room. She then looks around to check for spies.

"It's just as dear. You don't have to call me "mother" right now. I know you loved my sister a great deal."

"Thank you very much, Aunt Mikoto. Now, I believe the Throne of Truth was forcing Co-Kamui into her dragon form."

"Very astute of you Azura. But maybe not the kind of dragon we're used to."

"Whatever do you mean, Aunt Mikoto?"

"Please look at her waist."

Aunt Mikoto turns Kamui's body on her back. I have never seen anything like it. It's some kind of gold belt with a sword grip handle, and a draconic face.

"This was something my husband was working on obtaining before his passing. It's an extremely dangerous device that is supposed to help her control her dragon powers. But it manifesting like this...something must have gone wrong while her dragon-half was developing inside her dragon-half. Lilith! I know you're in there. Please come out?"

A blue ball of light floats out of Kamui's body and forms into Lilith.

"Hello Azura! Who called me-Mother!"

The little dragon happily floats holding her ball into Aunt Mikoto's embrace. I'll save the why for later. I am more concerned about Kamui.

"It's so good to see you again, Lilith."

"But mother, Corrin isn't in good shape right now. The Throne of Truth awoke horrible memories of her past. The already damaged cage was almost torn off its hinges"

"I figured that much, that is why I put her to sleep. Now we need to get Kamui to her room."

"Isn't she "Corrin?"

"Since we're in Hoshido, she will go by "Kamui." It is one of the compromises I made with Emperor Sumeragi for being allowed to enter this family."

"So, Kamui, to me, is truly related by blood." I think aloud.

"Yes, you are correct Azura."

I get flustered "I-I didn't mean to say that aloud."

"Well then, we should bring Kamui to her room. That place shall not be a tomb anymore. Azura I need you to be ready to sing in-case she begins to transform."

"I understand, Aunt Mikoto. But there is one problem. How are we to move Kamui to her room."

"Oh my, I guess I did not account for that in my plan." Aunt Mikoto begins to laugh.

"Don't worry everyone, Jakob and Felicia are here to help." Lilith announces. She seems a lot more... energetic than before.

A bright light shines forward from her ball. When it dims, Jakob and Felicia appear; along with a large cart with a small mattress on.

Jakob bows. "Good day, Mikoto-sama, I am the butler of Kamui-sama, Jakob."

"And I'm-"

Jakob grabs Felicia and pulls her down to a bowing position. They exchange banter that makes me laugh. I can only imagine the relationship they have.'

"I'm sorry. I am her maid, Felicia." she says quickly. Maybe too quickly-I barely understood what she said.

Aunt Mikoto chuckles. "You must be Kamui's servants that I have heard about."

"A pleasure to be of service, my Empress."

"Thank you for looking after my daughter for all those years."

"No, it is us who should be thanking you, my Empress. Serving her is the greatest joys of our lives."

"Yeah, we love supporting her. Corrin, I mean Kamui is like my best friend. We spend time together when I'm not working, and laughs whenever I fail at my duties as a maid."

"Surely you cannot be as bad at your duties as you claim."

Jakon interjects "She is. If you ask her to do the laundry, the clothing will end up torn. If you ask her to carry anything fragile, or filled with tea, she will trip and drop whatever she is carrying before she leaves the room. If you ask her to cook, the food would be inedible and almost half the time she'll end up damaging whatever she used to cook it. I cannot tell you how many times I would have new items ordered because she destroyed them through her clumsiness and inaptitude."

"Jakob! You don't have to tell her majesty all that. I'll get really embarrassed."

"Mikoto merely laughs "I'm glad you were able to serve my daughter, as well as provide her entertainment. But now I would like to know why you were assigned as a servant of my daughter with such difficulty at performing routine chores."

"She is incredibly skilled in combat. Though we are each highly skilled at fending of anyone attempts to harm your daughter, Felicia is the superior fighter. She has fended off numerous assassins by herself and my mistress never even knew they attacked."

"Awww. So you are nice after all Jakob."

"That is literally all she is good for."

"Hey!"

"Now now you two. I was merely assessing your capabilities. I shall expect you will continue your service of her from here on."

"Understood. Thank you my Empress," the two servants say and bow in unsion.

I imagine Jakob and Felicia celebrating in their heads that they aren't going to lose the job they care for.

"You two may rise. And you may address me as "Lady Mikoto" in closed-quarters if you wish. Now please help me transport Kamui to her room.

"As you command. "Jakob says. He and Felicia take Corrin and place her onto the roller bed contraption."

"Azura, you seem to be oddly enjoying yourself."

"Oh it's just."

"Just what?"

"Seeing them...interact with each other like this. It makes me feel happy inside. I wish I had similar relationships like them."

"But these people already seem to like you a great deal. Hhhhm. Azura, I hereby order you to remain with Kamui and her group. Your official business is to watch the dragon, but I really want you to learn about how to make relationships with others, instead of sitting alone in your room all day. They also seem like an entertaining group. I have to admit that I am a bit jealous of you."

In the past, there would be no way I would agree to something like that. But after spending time with Corrin and her servants, I feel my heart beat for the first time in years. Thus, leaving me with only one response.

"Yes, Aunt Mikoto."

Suddenly, I find myself in my aunt's embrace.

"I am so proud of you Azura. A week ago, you were ready to die, yet now you are willing to go out and make friends. It makes me so happy."

"I'm alright, Aunt Mikoto. Please release me."

Aunt Mikoto releases me "Sorry sweetie."

"Lady Mikoto! We have Kamui safely and securely atop the cart."

"What he said!"

Corrin is strapped to the top of the cart. I think the bindings are a tad too tight.

"Follow me, everyone, I'll guide you to Kamui's room. Make sure to come as well, Azura."

As we all leave the Throne Room, I feel different. It's as if my heart is no longer completely shrouded in the darkness of my past. I feel...hope. I used to think like a foolish girl that a young, attractive man would whisk me off my feet, and take me to a land where all my negative feelings would simply disappear. Perhaps, if I stay around my cousin, or sister at this point(who cares about blood) and her friends a bit longer, maybe that hope can finally heal my damaged heart.  
 **To be continued...**


	26. The 4th Choice V4 Ch6 Mother

**Chapter 6: Mother**

I dream of a room lit by a dim lamp. It's quiet, dark, and with those dry walls, this must be Nohr. Perhaps I am viewing from Kirin again.

There is a bed before me. It seems someone is sleeping, or trying to sleep, with all the tussling under the covers.

This guy is probably the Silver Knight. He is the one always with Kirin. But why? Wait, if he is sleeping, could he be shirtless? I wonder if he has a six-pack under there. No! Corrin, stay on task. Don't be a perv. But what if he likes to sleep in the nude-No! I don't want to think about that! 

The man jumps out of bed gripping a blade "Who's there!?"

It' the Silver Knight, even wearing his helmet to sleep. But he does have a nice set of abs. Wait. Are those scars all over his chest? What happened to him?

"Alright, who are you? Show yourself!" he says.

Can he hear me? I should stay quiet for now — Stealth mode.

"What am I even doing?" Silver Knight crashes back onto his bed. The bounce implies he has a nice, comfy bed. He is Xander's apprentice, combined with his reputation; a better living-quarters wouldn't be unreasonable.

"I swore my life to my best friend, who not only doesn't remember me but is now dead! All those years of training, climbing back the ranks under this guise," he says to himself-unaware that I am listening.

He removes his helmet and stares at it. The angle and darkness make it hard to read his facial expression.

"All these years, for nothing." he tosses the helmet aside.

I can feel his depression. Maybe, if he can hear my voice, I should say something. But if I'm not careful, it'll incite a war between the countries! Better choose your words carefully, Corrin.

I can tell his eyes lit up when he heard that."She's alive?" he asks excitingly. But then he shifts to serious again "Wait, who said that? Show yourself!"

I got him moving. And I think I know who this man is. Here goes.

"Your friend's rod. Come here; I need to see your face."

After he moves around the room a bit, he looks at me wearing his iconic helmet

"I'm sorry, I made a vow not to show my face till I meet her again."

"How, admirable," I try to say in an ominous tone and way of speaking in case he recognizes the way I talk.

"Thank you. But what did you say about my friend?"

Something cold touches my right shoulder. I flinch as half of me goes numb, and lose the ability to speak.

Instead, something else speaks for me.

"Your friend, Corrin, is not dead. She remembers you. Trust my words, and your own heart. For if you bring this rod to her, she will welcome you back with open arms."

I can feel my lips move, and my voice resonates as I speak, but have no control of it. I struggle to break free. Nothing happens.

"Alright then, I'll bring her back this rod as soon as you can."

"You are too kind. Farewell."

With the image fading to black, I know it's the dragon.  
I spin around, breaking the grip off my shoulder, and restoring control to my body, could not prepare me for Me! I'm...in the dragon's cage.  
Another me, half-nude, half-covered in black, has its head tilted left with yellow eyes-smiling with a mouth full of sharp teeth. It waves at me

I scream, leaping back as I do. The fear is just like when I first had my nightmare on my 18th birthday.

It begins walking towards me, slowly morphing into some kind of draconic human.

I try to move, but fear has overtaken my body and soul. It's as if I'm frozen.

I feel my heart beat faster and faster as it approaches. I try harder and harder to move, but my body won't budge!

It's claw reaches

" _You are the ocean's grey waves_..." Azura's song dispels both that monster and the nightmare, and I open my eyes.

At first, all my senses are a blur, and my body won't move.

Thankfully, my senses began quickly returning. As they do, I see Felicia with warm towels, as well as this purple haired girl who I've never seen before. She seems to be casting some sort of spell. On the other is Azura, singing, and Mikoto... I don't know how I feel about that woman.

Owww. I feel the same fever and icky that I had when I first got here: after I first transformed and met Azura.

"Oh, Kamui-sama is awake! Your song worked, Azura-sama!" Felicia says excitedly. "Oh, and great job too Orochi-san."

Azura and Orochi cease casting their spells and look towards me.

"Thank you for your help Orochi, you are now dismissed for the day," Mikoto says.

Orochi flicks her fan in front of her face. "My pleasure, Lady Mikoto. This was quite the difficult divination. But nothing that I, Orochi, can't handle! Wait, you said "dismissed," Lady Mikoto?"

"Yes, I can tell you have drained your energy to perform this ritual. Please go relax, so you are ready for tomorrow's tasks."

"Thank you, Mikoto-sama!" Orochi skips out the door. What a cheerful girl.

"Welcome back Corrin," Mikoto says.

"What's going on? Everything hurts."

"After you sat on the Throne of Truth, you recalled many repressed memories, that was the source of your pain. I used my magic to soothe you to sleep. Surely you've heard of my powers in Nohr."

So that's why I passed out so suddenly. She created a magical barrier around Hoshido that coaxes whoever crosses with malicious intent into stopping. That's why Nohr created the Faceless since they don't have emotions or a mind of their own. Still, something doesn't add up.

"Yes, but how did you know so much? I never knew your face when I lived in Nohr. And how did you know my name in Nohr."

"You were on the Throne of Truth; surely you remember who I am by now."

I try to think about the memories about her. No way!

"You're, my real mom."

"Yes."

I cannot keep the tears from flowing. My upper body springs forward and embraces Mikoto.

"Mother!" I fly straight into her arms without questioning how my strength returned. I don't care.

"I thought I had lost you ever since Garon kidnaped you. Thankfully, fate brought us together again."

"And the man with the blue dreadlocks, was my father?"

"Yes, was. Your father has long since passed, unfortunately."

I cry to mourn him. But wait.

"But then, how did he give me-waaahhh!"

As I retracted my arms, I noticed they're covered in scale mail, with the hands now black as well.

"What is happening to me?!"

Mother calmly responds "Please relax sweetie; I will now explain all I can. About us, your father, and the dragon within you."

I do my best to calm myself, "Okay."

"Your father was a powerful manakete who ruled kingdom far away. However, he eventually started suffering from a disease called degeneration, causing his mind to devolve into a mindless monster slowly. Before his consciousness faded away, he entrusted me with you and fled. This was the same for Azura and her mother, Arete, as well."

"Now I know how Azura and I are blood-related. But this is why I am becoming one, a dragon?"

"Yes. Normally your powers would naturally develop, and it would have been easy to address them as the symptoms appeared. However, the seal Garon forced the Ice Tribe to place on you stifled the growth, causing the powers to violently manifest."  
The seal that was supposed to keep me sane was what caused all this?

"Your father, Anankos, was also a mighty dragon, suppressing your powers would have been normally impossible."  
I can notice Felicia getting depressed in the corner. She was forced and berated for handling the seal along with Flora, and Jakob. I feel bad.

"Then how did I see him and give me that belt thing?"

"Your father separated his consciousness from his dragon body. Though I heard it perished a few years ago. As for that belt; I highly recommend not using it. This device has never been seen before and is causing many effects on your body that dragons normally cannot go through. Oh, no. we're out of time."

A barrier of light around Azura and Mikoto appears only to disintegrate.

"What was that?" I ask.

"For you see if you go to the land where your father's other half rules, you become cursed. If you were to speak about the place outside of that realm, you would die instantly."

"Azura, that's why you said you couldn't explain everything to me."  
Azura shamefully nods. I can tell she is upset that she couldn't tell me. Or maybe she feels guilty about not being able to tell me everything when she could.

"That answers a lot of my questions. But what's happening to me, still is a major worry."

"Have no fear, my child. We are currently helping your body adjust to your dragon blood via a special ritual. There would have been a simpler method; however, it does not seem to be working."

"There was a simple solution this whole time!? What is it!?"

"It is called a Dragonstone. A magical rock that ties itself intrinsically with the manakete's soul. It allows access to their dragon powers while retaining human consciousness." Azura explains.

"So why isn't working? And why haven't we tried this before?"

"Dragonstones are extremely rare in both Hoshido and Nohr. Furthermore, once a has bonded with a dragon, it becomes impossible to be removed unless it is right before us." Mother further explains.

I think for a bit as the pain starts to leave. I think back, and remember my last dream, as I scoot up against the wall till my back lies flat against its surface. I am back in my scale mail. I figured as much.

"Corrin, please, lie down. You must rest."

"It's okay, mother, A lot of the pain has gone away. Besides, I have an idea why." I say. I briefly explain about my staff Kirin and my dreams with it.

"I see." Mother says "We will need to find a way to retrieve Kirin without causing further conflict with Nohr. Furthermore, please refrain from speaking during those visions. They are not dreams. Please heed my words; anything you say can result in a negative consequence, good or bad."

"...I understand." Even though everything I said was kind, I should heed mother's warning.

"Good. Now rest up. The ritual will be completed by tomorrow morning. You will be able to adjust to our schedule. But if something bothers you, or you feel the dragon is taking you over, have a messenger contact me at once. It doesn't matter how busy I am. I must leave now. Goodbye Corrin, I love you."

"Love you too, mother," I reply.

Mother leaves the room.

It's so weird. The closest thing I ever had to a mother was Camilla. Now, I have my birth mother, in the flesh. Perhaps this is my real family.

"You leaving too Azura?" I ask.

"Um, if you don't mind. I-"

"...you want to sleep with us tonight?"

"Well, yes. Aunt Mi-."

"-Kay. Felicia, tell Jakob to prepare a bed for Azura when he returns. I'm gonna sleep now."  
"Got it!"

"So casually!?" Azura says shocked.

"Something wrong sis, or cousin, whatever?"

"No, it's just, I never knew it works this way."

"Eh, I'm used to surprise sleepovers. Elise did it all the time."

"I don't remember anyone named Elise. Is she also a Nohrian Royal?"

"Oh, that's right. Though, now that I think about it, you may have already arrived in Hoshido by the time she was born. Anyways, good night."

Then I fell asleep in the most pleasant way in a while.

 **Chapter 6: Mother (Azura)**

As I watch Corrin fall asleep, I wonder how she can change moods so quickly. One moment she had an emotional breakdown, and the next she was calm and behaving casually.

I turn to the door as the familiar sound of wheels moving across the floor. Jakob returns with his roller tray. This time the lower sections filled with bedding instead of additional snacks.

"Oh my. Has Lady Corrin fallen asleep already?" he says quietly.

"Yeah. She was emotionally exhausted after Corrin learned all about her past and stuff." Felicia responds. "Speaking of which, do you mind if I go to bed too?"

"Very well. you've been working hard to be a help."

"Really? Thank you, Jakob."

"What about you, Azura-sama?"

"Who, me? I guess I want to talk...with you."

"Understood. Please wait a moment while I prepare your bed. We will need to converse outside. I do not wish to awake my mistress."

"I understand."

I exit our room. The palace halls are quite empty at night. It is still visible thanks to the various lamps and candles. I do love the quiet atmosphere.

Jakob exits the room and rests his back on the other end of the door.

"What do you wish to talk about, Azura-sama."

This is my first real conversation. I must do my best not to be awkward.

I...want to know...why you care for Kamui-neesan so much?"

"What a simple question; I am her butler."

"But I have never seen a butler work as hard as you do. Are you perhaps being forced to meet an unreasonable standard set by Nohr?"

"Goodness no! I work hard because I want to serve my mistress to the best of my abilities. As for why; well now, I do not wish to recall my past, but let's say my loyalty to her is more than a simple master-servant pact."

I can only imagine what made him the way he is now.

"What about you, Azura-sama? What draws you to Kamui-sama, despite your short time with her?"

He asked me a question. I was hoping to keep this one-sided. Be careful, Azura.

"Because of...of...her...personality? Yes. Her personality."

"Indeed, Kamui-sama has an incredible amount of charm and energy for someone in her circumstances."

"I am more intrigued regarding her ability to change her moods so rapidly. For example; earlier she experienced a lot of overwhelming emotions from learning who she was and reuniting with her mother for the first time in her memory. But the moment I tried to ask to sleep with your group tonight, she quickly became...casual. As if the prior events never occurred."

Jakob laughs.

"I said something stupid, didn't I."

"No, no, no," Jakob replies. "I wasn't laughing at you, Azura-sama, I was wondering how happy she would be if you told her this."

"She would be happy!? So, she doesn't like her ability to switch emotions."

"Not quite. Keep this between the two of us, Azura-sama: Kamui-sama switches emotions quickly because she wants to hide her problems away, so others don't feel them. It is a habit she adapted to while being locked within the castle she was locked behind her whole life."

"How horrible. Now I know why we never met. I heard about a new sibling blocked behind a castle in the farther regions of Windmire. Though, to be honest, I couldn't care less at the time."

"Ah, yes. You used to be a Nohrian Princess, correct?"

"Yes, I was. But I prefer not to talk about my experiences in that land."

"Fair enough. My apologies for intruding upon those memories."

"No, it is my fault for bringing it up. Let's change the subject. I am still curious why Kamui-san dislikes her ability to change emotions swiftly. I am a bit envious."

"Because this method eventually backfires on her. All those bottled up emotions eventually become too much for her to burden and explodes. When she does, I have never seen a person be in such a state of sorrow. That is why I am always nearby, even when she seemingly doesn't like it, to catch her when she explodes."

My goodness. I would never have guessed; Corrin is this depressed. How similar could we be? Regardless, this is touching a sensitive area for me. I should change the subject. She has such a devoted servant. Devotion, devotion, devotion...I've got it!

"What about dreams? Do you have any personal ambitions?" I ask.

"Hhhhm. Let me think... perhaps there is one profession that piques my interest; being a bartender."

"I suppose that makes sense. You do dress like one and make incredible beverages."

"While I thank you for your compliments, Azura-sama, I do not seek this profession for those reasons."

"Oh? There is more?"

"Certainly. When people go to a bar and order a drink, sometimes they share different tales of immeasurable quality. Everyone has a story. As a bartender, I can listen to them all as I serve."

"How interesting. I never knew there was more to more to being a bartender than simply alcohol."

"The world is full of surprises after all. There are some things you cannot learn from simple scriptures. I think it is about time to sleep. It is getting rather late."

"I agree. But, before we do, I have a few questions of you."

"Ask away, Azura-sama."

"Alright. Firstly, why do you trust me so quickly into your small group so suddenly? You even told me several pieces of personal information about her. I could be an assassin for all you know?"

"It's because I know Kamui-sama trusts you, as well as holding you in high regard."

She trusts me that deeply already? Is it this simple to make friends?

"Hehehe. Then, my last request is, you can cease referring to me as Azura-sama when in more private areas. Simply "Azura" is fine."

"I understand, Azura. Now, let us get some rest for tomorrow. And if you have any further questions, feel free to ask. I am always willing to listen. After all, I am quite interested in your story."

Jakob re-enters our room.

I sing to myself alone briefly to help me relax as I take all the events of the past few days in. Once I feel satisfied, I lay my back against the castle wall, while staring at the ceiling.

I'm sorry Jakob, but I don't think it's time for me to share my story. It's not one I am comfortable conversing about either. Still, I can't help but wonder how this all progressed so quickly? I only met these people recently, and I already have my first friends. Furthermore, I feel my heart beat when I think of-No! Azura focus.

I take a few deep breaths in and out.

I suppose Jakob is right. This world is full of surprises.

I re-enter our room, closing the door behind me, and curl up beneath my covers. As I lay beneath blankets, I think about all the different possibilities granted by being a part of this little group until my mind drifts into sleep.

 **To be continued...**


	27. The 4th Choice V4 Ch7 In the White Light

**Chapter 7: In the White Light**

The dream I had that night was much shorter than others. It involved the Silver Knight visiting Leo with Xander. Unfortunately, this dream was viewed from a more omnipotent lens and only a few pieces of information stuck; they know I'm alive, they know I'm most likely in Hoshido, they've checked the countries as much as they could, and are thinking of ways to ascertain my exact location without starting a war.

That's good.

I open my eyes, sit straight-up and stretch while staring at the beautiful morning sunlight, I still feel mesmerized by the various colors shining through the horizon.

I really would like a better view than through these small gaps.

I am the second to awaken out of our group. Surprised I slept well on Jakob and Azura are still asleep, while Felicia and Lilith are right by my bed-side. I would normally suspect the opposite with Jakob-oh right, he isn't really a morning's person.

"Good morning, Co-I mean Kamui-sama," Felicia whispers.

"Morning Felicia. Morning Lilith. Is everyone else asleep?" I whisper back.

"Yes. Jakob-san and Azura-neesan are fast asleep. It is just before dawn break." Lilith whispers.

"I am still a bit sleepy, but I really want to see the dawn again. Felicia, can you use your ice magic on me like usual?"

"But I thought you hated it?"

"Just this once."

"I understand."

Felicia grabs my arm and casts her spell. I feel the sheer cold shock send ripples throughout my body, jerking me completely awake

"Ow, that is the last time we're doing that."

"Sorry."

As I rise from my covers, I realize I am still in my kimono. Mother probably knocked me out before I turned into a dragon.

"Are you sure it's okay to go out? Are you still in any pain from the ritual?" Lilith asks,

"Nah, all the pain and soreness is gone now. Maybe it was successful?"

"If you are feeling this way right now, then there shouldn't be any problems. I'll hide inside you in case your dragon half starts to act up."

"Lilith, wait. You need to have Felicia go in my castle, in your orb-thing."

"I understand."

"Don't worry about me Corrin, I am, kind of used to it by now"

She isn't at all.

"If you don't want to, you can always refuse."

"No! I can do it. As your maid, it's my job to help you in any way I can."

"If you say so."

"Secondly, we need to write Jakob a note saying not to worry."

"Right, if he wakes up, and finds out we left without him he'll freak. We got trouble."

"Calm down, I have a plan. we'll just tell him where we go when we will probably be back, and that you two are with me."

"But Corrin, what if he is listening to us right now."

"Felicia, you and I both know Jakob is not a morning person," Lilith interjects.

"I have an idea. Fetch me some paper and a writing utensil." I command.

"Yes." the two maids respond.

I quickly write the note and made sure to include to look after Azura while we're out since she doesn't have a retainer.

Afterward, Felicia goes into Lilith's orb, who then floats inside me. Still gonna have to get used to Lilith being my sister. She still refers to me lack I am her master after it was revealed we are in some way related. It's really weird.

"Corrin, can you hear me?" Lilith's voice in my head.

"Yeah." I think back.

"I recently figured out I can communicate with you telepathically while in your soul."

"Neat."

"You don't sound excited; I thought you would over something like this?"

I send a mental message back "I would, but busy trying to sneak out right now without waking anyone."

I silently exit the room, closing the door gently behind.

All right, now I just need a good vantage point-Ow!

I say as someone crashes into me.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're going-wait, Kamui?"

I look up, I see Hinoka on the ground in rather lighter clothing than normal. I guess I collided with her. I just hope nobody woke up.

"High big si-I mean Hinoka-oneesan?

"Heh, please, just call me Hinoka."

Hinoka extends her arm, I grab as she pulls back on my feet.

"Where were you headed this early in the morning?"

"I was going to see the sunrise. You?"

Hinoka looks left and right before leaning over to my ear. She whispers "I'm going to go train at the beach."

Beach?! I've never been to one of those!

"Please take me with you?"

"I-I can't. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"I'm already awake, and leaving at this hour without notice, so I'm breaking rules too."

"But I'm not going to swim or have fun. I'm practicing combat."

"Can I train with you then? You were so cool when you saved me and Sakura the other day."

"Weren't you sick?"

"I'm better now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Look, I can't do it right now! Okay!

Okay, time to play on her competitive side.

"Aw, scared you're gonna lose?"

"There's no way I'll lose to-"

"Shh, Hinoka-oneesan, you can't be so loud or you'll wake up everyone this early in the morning."

"F-fine, I'll train with you at the beach. But don't tell anyone!"

"My lips are sealed," I happily reply. Works every time.

"Follow me."

Yes! There's no saying no to me.

"You really took a page from Lady Elise just now," Lilith says.

"Sure did."

I follow Hinoka as we sneak out of Shirasagi Castle. The path is different than Azura's, and we are quickly heading downwards. Unlike the latter, Hinoka is a lot more direct in her approaches, preferring to speed past obstacles as fast as you can, when you can. Says a lot about her.

I notice all the beautiful flora as we descend towards our destination. The beach itself, however, was purely eye-dropping. The ocean, the sands, and the colors of the sunrise.

"I take it you never saw a sunrise like this before," Hinoka asks.

"Yeah. In Nohr, the sun comes up only once a year. And I was never allowed to leave the castle they locked me in so I couldn't see it."

"So that's where they kept ya. I bet the surroundings made it harder to see as well."

"Yeah."

"Cheer up. Now you're home. Far away from those Nohrian scum."

"But not all Nohrians are bad!"

"I bet you're right."

"There are probably good Nohrians, but Kamui listen; I've been fighting Nohr for many years now. The things I have seen Nohr done, as well as the attitude of most of the soldiers I fought, are foul and disgusting beyond words. I recommend not bringing up this subject around the others except maybe mother and Ryoma. Otherwise, people are gonna get the wrong idea about you."

"I understand. Thank you for explaining this to me. Ow!"

Hinoka lightly hit me with the head of a long case.

"What was that for?"

"You're being too negative. War is complicated, so don't overthink it. Now then."

Hinoka removes her over garments to reveal a red swimsuit.

"Are you seriously gonna train in those?"

"No, I'm not!" Come on Lilith, do you have any clothes for me? I try to send that message with all my mental focus.

"Yes, towels too. You could say we overpacked before we went to rescue you. Just hide behind this rock."

"Just a moment Hinoka!"

"Okay!" she responds. Lilith hops out with a swimsuit in her mouth. I give my kimono to her as I put on the black and white bikini.

"I'm back!"

"Kay. Heads up!"

Hinoka throws an object at me and I catch it with ease. It's a katana, an Odachi [a longsword version of the katana] to be specific.

"I guess it's a good thing I accidentally grabbed an Odachi instead of a Kodachi [short sword]," She says with a small laugh.

"You almost killed me!"

"Do you honestly think I would throw something that dangerous at you, Kamui? That Odachi is made so the guard locks the katana in the sheath when not in use. This way it can't fall out nor be stolen. Besides, you caught it with ease, so why worry?"

I think of a response while I fiddle with the guard a bit. Soon enough I hear a little click, and the blade is able to be drawn smoothly from the sheath. The silver

gleams in the sunlight. It's a bit on the heavier side too. No way…

"We're using steel-grade weapons?!"  
"What else?"

"We could easily hurt ourselves with these!"

"Who wanted to come train with me out of the blue? If I had known beforehand, I would've tried to grab some brass weapons instead. We would still be able to injure ourselves anyways."

"Right, sorry."

"Well, what're you waiting for, let's go! Hinoka pulls out a steel naginata from that case.

"Right." we toss our sheaths to the side and ready our stances.

"Nice form. I assume they made you train every day."

"Not every day. But I did very often. In fact, I wished to train to make sure I didn't get sloppy over the past week."

"Heh, you're more of a warrior than I thought. Alright then-"

Hinoka touches the ground, activating a Dragon Vein to make a small arena platform for us.

"Here are the rules: No injuries. Point goes to whoever puts the other into a mercy. Then the next round. Once the sun fully peaks across the shoreline, the fighting will end, and the one with the most points wins."

"Hinoka, I left you when I was only 4 years old. Allow me to show you how much I've grown over these 14 years."

"Bring it!"

I run and slash, blocked by her naginata's staff. Must also be made of metal.

"Pretty fast, not bad"

"Trust me Hinoka, I'm capable of a lot more."

"Then show me!"

Hinoka spins her weapon. As I attempt a pivot, my foot gets stuck in the sand. In under a second, I am flat on my back, and at her mercy.

"Lesson 1: The battlefield is not all always gonna be flat. You need to keep adjusting to your surroundings. Lesson 2: when at a weapon disadvantage, never charge in recklessly."

"I suppose lesson 3 is to continue the fight, and not beg for mercy?"

"Now you're talkin'. Here."

Hinoka helps me back on my feet. We then go back into battle stances.

"Ready for round 2, sis?

"Come at me, Hinoka."

The sound of clashing steel emanates through the beach. I eventually lost track of how many times I lost, or how many times we fought. All my focus was on the fight itself. The thrill is almost intoxicating. Hinoka is such a powerful opponent. I can tell she is holding back, but even so, she easily overpowered me in most of our matches. As time progressed, we got more adjusted to each other's fighting styles. But I continued to sharpen mine. My slashes and strikes slowly managed to get in her guard. Yet she still managed to counter every trick I had and that made the few times I did win all the sweeter.  
By the time the sun peaked, we were already on our backs, exhausted.

"50 fights, 45 victories to me, 5 victories to you. I win. Maybe I could go serious on you next time." Hinoka says.

"Hehe, if you weren't, I don't think it would be as much of training session, as much as a beatdown."

She drinks from a canteen she brought with her "Well, you wouldn't grow if I never gave you the chance, right?"

She tosses the canteen to me. I catch and drink.

"To be honest, I'm a bit scared of your full power. You countered every trick and attack I had. How did you get this strong?"

She goes silent and turns her head towards the skies. Moments later, she calmly replies "To rescue you."

"I know that. But is that really all there is to it?"

"Yup, that was my only drive. I was there when you were kidnapped, but I was too weak and terrified to do anything. After you were gone, I decided to get stronger. I would become a Sky Knight and fly all the way to Nohr. A rather silly dream, when I think back on it."

"I think it's quite admirable."

"You think so? Anyways, that wasn't the silly part. I ended up dedicating my entire life to saving you. It consumed me. All I could think about was saving you. I shut out everyone else, even family in pursuit of my goal. Many of my attempts were either stopped by Nohiran military or interventions by Ryoma or mother. Even right now, the fact that I wasn't the one who saved you still bothers me, even to the point that I was in denial despite you being right in front of me when we finally reunited back in the mountains. But as long as you're here and I can protect you, I can live with it."

"Oh, wow. I don't know what to say except, thank you. And hopefully, me being here has lifted that burden from your shoulders."

"My pleasure. And now that I think about it, I think it has. I think I'll drop by Sakura later."

"That's a good idea. I noticed she has quite the admiration for you."

"Really now, I guess I'll have to pay her a visit then."

"I think that's a great idea, Hinoka."

"Well it came from you after all, little sis. Now then, I don't appreciate being spied on, Kaze"

Kaze suddenly appears behind the rocks. I jumped from where I was upon his appearance.

"Forgive my intrusion, Lady Hinoka, Lady Kamui. I was under orders from the Empress herself."

"So, mother sent you."

"Yes. She wanted to have a surprise breakfast for her and Lady Kamui. She did not account for you joining Lady Hinoka's training, and after waiting for some time, has sent me to look for you. No need to worry Lady Hinoka, I won't tell anyone about this."

"Good."

"Kamui-sama, once you get changed, I will take you to the Royal Bathhouse to clean up. Jakob-san, Azura-sama, are on their way there. And a special breakfast with the Empress herself."

"Doesn't sound bad to me. But wai-"

"-I'll clean up this for you, Kamui."

A man in white robes with a large head of hair, and eyes always closed rises from the ocean carrying a woman with green hair.  
"Hinoka-sama!"

"Azama? Where have you been?"

"Sorry, Setsuna fell into a trap, then drifted out into the sea last night. I had to swim to get her back. I thought it was an easy task at first. That's when the tides changed."

"Seriously!? _sigh_ Sorry Kamui, these are my retainers. Don't worry about me."

"...okay! A moment Kaze."

"As you wish."

I summon Lilith and change back into my kimono quickly. It was confusing at first, but I think I've gotten the hang of it now.

"Done."

"Follow me, Kamui-sama, I know a shorter route which should allow us to arrive around the same time as Lady Azura and Jakob."

"Sounds great."

With that, we start running to mother.

"Lady Kamui, do you mind if I ask you something regarding your training session with Hinoka-sama this morning?"

"Ask away."

"Your skill was incredible, but it lacked the same ferocity you had when we fought in Nohr."

He's referring to our battle when I was taking Garon's exam to determine if I can leave the castle grounds.

"Yeah. I kind of went into a trance there."

"I see. I theorized that would be the case. So, you do not remember?"

"No, I do. I simply didn't have full control over my body at the time. But how were you able to tell?" I believe your eye color changed."

"Eye color?"

"Yes. When we began our fight, your eyes were red as they are now. But when you attacked me towards the end, they became yellow. "

I see, so my eyes become yellow when I enter that state.

"Furthermore, your fighting style became far more aggressive, maybe beast-like, without breaking boundaries and becoming straight-animalistic… Apologies. I must be talking nonsense."

"Forget it. It's fine," That'll be good to know if it ever happens again. I should change the subject, especially cause there is something I want to ask him, "I'm more curious about how quickly you returned from Windmire."

"I used a combination of hidden routes and my wind manipulation to propel myself at higher speeds. I had sent a clone in order to safely escort Rinkah-san home to her tribe."

"The fire girl?"

"Yes."

"Still, that is a very impressive feat considering that it can take an estimate if several months to get from here to Windmire by usual means of transportation."

"That is true, and I did heavily exhaust myself trying to return to Hoshido. I was essentially working my body to death, and reviving myself with potions. But I was too reckless, and returned an absolute wreck of shinobi."

This guy's a monster! Nobody can survive that amount of hard work! Not even Xander!

I should try to keep my response calm though. He is still a stranger to me.

"That's quite the dedication, Kaze."

"Dedication to one's lord is one of the core principles of a shinobi, even to one's life."

I can't respond. Ninjas are SO COOL.

"Although when it comes to speed, you are quite the runner, Lady Kamui."

"Thanks, I pride myself on my running speed."

"Then we should arrive on time without issue then."

We don't share another word till we arrive. He is super-hot though. Like, one of the hottest guys I know. I could've used it as a chance to seduce him. Oh wait, he technically already serves me so-No! Not comfortable with that phase yet!

"Are you alright, Kamui-sama?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look... disturbed."

"If I said I'm fine, I'm fine! "

"Understood."

Geez. That was close. Better control my thoughts. Still, something doesn't seem right.

About a few minutes later we arrive at Shirasagi Palace. It was a steep climb up from the beach. Considering this is part of her daily routine, no wonder Hinoka's thighs are that thick.

Kaze leads me through the winding hallways and staircases till we finally arrive at the Royal Bath. I had no idea it was indoors. Mine was back at the Northern Fortress. I wonder if they are similar.

"I have arrived with Kamui-sama."

"Just one moment." a young man says sounds like Jakob.

Jakob then appears from beyond the curtains. Called it.

"Ah, good morning Kamui-sama, please step inside."

This isn't good Jakob may be smiling, but I hope he isn't furious. I remember when he snapped the morning I was in Nohr.

"Please proceed beyond the curtains without me, Kamui-sama. I have other matters to attend too."

"Okay. Have fun!" Don't leave. Take me with you.

Kaze disappears in a flash of wind. Even if their speech pattern takes a bit to get used to, ninjas are still cool.

"Are Lilith and Felicia with you?"

"Y-yes. They were with me the whole time. Did you see the note we left?"

"Yes, I did. You did really well at making sure I was informed and securing your safety on your own, Kamui-sama. make sure I am alerted prior next time."

There goes my independence.

After changing out of my clothes, I enter the bath, it's hot and warm, the way I like it. Though the urgency of a schedule takes away a portion of the enjoyment.

A girl about my age with purple hair and towel wound her waist walks over to me.

"Kamui-sama! Would you like me to help wash your hair?"

"I'm sorry, who are you again?"

"I can't believe you don't recognize me. After all the work I put in for the ritual."

"Oh, you were the girl who-"

"-just kidding! I am Orochi, retainer to Mikoto-sama herself, and fortune-teller extraordinaire. Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt you?"

"No, it's fine. You can wash my hair sure."

"Okay then."

I lie back to look at the white, marble, ceiling. The various images and patterns inscribed above.

"You like the markings up there?" Orochi asks.

"Yeah. They look interesting as if they are trying to tell a story."

"Well, you can thank our busty, ninja, friend Kagero for those! She spent several nights carving those etching it into the ceiling."

"You know Kagero-san?"

"Yup! We're totally best friends."

"I knew she was an artist, but I'm amazed. What do all these pictures mean?" I ask.

"I'll give you a short summary: This a Hoshidan folktale regarding the monster known as the Yamata-no Orochi; a gigantic, multi-headed serpent that terrorized the land. Its power was immense, and it trampled over anyone or anything its path. Then came the exiled god of the storms, Fu-Long [In the original folktale, the name of the god of storms was Susanoo. I changed it for story reasons]. He fought hard against the beast, eventually slaying it, and bringing peace back to the land."

"Wow, Orochi-san. The Yamata-no-Orochi sounds extremely powerful. Y'know, I heard that all tales have a truth to them. Did this monster really exist?"

"Weeeeeeell..."

"So, it did exist."

"No, it did not. This monster is only a myth."

"Oh...Okay." Awkward.

"I finished your hair. Do you need me to wash the rest of your body."

I jump back into the bath from my seat.

"Hands off the goods!"

"Come on, Kamui-sama, we're both girls. I know I may not be as big as Kagero, but we're both gifted in the upper-curves if you get what I mean."

"I said no means no!"

A brief silence.

"Please forgive me, Kamui-sama. I got too hyper again. Mikoto-sama is going to be really upset."

"No, it's fine Orochi. I won't tell mother about this. I'm just very irritable today. I'm usually more composed."

"Thank you, Kamui-sama. If it weren't for Mikoto-sama, I wouldn't be alive."

"What?"

"Never mind! Speaking of my master, Mikoto-sama should be here soon. Let's get you dried up in the sauna. I'll even perform a divination to help figure out why you're so moody all-of-a-sudden for free."

"I'll definitely take you up on that offer." A sauna, and a free fortune? So awesome! No, I should remain on task. Perhaps Orochi can peer into me and see what's been going on with the dragon lately. I've been having trouble sensing it lately, maybe it's affecting my moods somehow.

Orochi helps to wrap a towel around my body as we enter the sauna. I've never been to one before, and the air is so hot.

"Good morning Kamui." I look to my left. "Good morning Azura."

Azura is there, a towel wrapped around her waist. Her gold pendant hangs around her neck. "Did you enjoy the dawn break?"

"I did. Oh yeah. I have seen the dawn before. Guess I rushed off for no reason."

"Not quite, the myriad of colors is a true sight to behold."

"So you snuck around this morning. Where'd you go."

"Secret" I respond.

"Sorry for over-stepping my boundaries again."

"It's fine. Let's do this fortune-thing already."

"Wait, Orochi, wait for me to get ready as well."

"Good idea, Azura-sama."

"What's going on?"

Orochi explains "The ritual we did was a combination of the magical powers of Mikoto-sama, Azura-sama, and yours truly. I opened a quasi-portal to your cognitive dimension where your dragon half was, and then Mikoto-sama, and Azura-sama used their magic to soothe the dragon into sleep. Don't worry, the dragon can't leave your cognition, and neither can we enter."

So the place where the dragon is imprisoned, is called the cognitive world?

"Cognitive Plain, to be more precise." Azura says. "Orochi."

"Sorry, Azura-sama, I know you like explaining things."

" _sigh Let's_ just get this fortune over with.

I close my eyes as Azura and Orochi sit before me. I can hear Azura humming her song. After a few minutes of nothing, Orochi tells me to open my eyes.

"Odd, there is nothing within the cell, yet the cage door is not broken, and neither is the lock," she explains.

"Where could it have possibly gone?" I ask.

"I can't tell. Though you should be fine if it isn't causing trouble."

"What about why I'm so irritable right now?" I ask Orochi.

"You had a rather rough return home from Nohr. I know I'm probably underplaying your experiences, but if I was in your shoes, Kamui-sama, I would be irritable as well."

"You're right, thanks Orochi."

"No problem! I think Mikoto-sama just arrived in the bath. See you, girls, later!"

Orochi leaves, closing the sauna door behind Azura and me.

"What a strange woman."

"Indeed. Orochi is a strange person. She does share some similarities with you though. Like how you can switch to happy from sad on a whim. I am jealous of the ability."

"Wow. Thanks, Azura. I didn't know my mood swings were positive."

"Mood swings?"

"Whatever, anyway, how long have you been here?

"About 30 minutes."

"What? Why so long? isn't it bad for you to sit in a sauna for this long?

"I'm fine. It's just...this is how long it takes to dry out my long hair."

"Yeah, you do have a lot of it. I recommend getting it cut. I wouldn't be comfortable with hair as long as yours."

"Well, I'm not you. And I'm not getting it cut."

"Are you girls fighting over there." Queen Mikoto says as she enters the sauna. "You can bathe yourself now Orochi."

"Understood, Mikoto-sama!" I hear her yell as the door shuts. "What a cheerful mood she's in today. Now then, what were you girls arguing over?"

"I was just commenting on Azura's hair length. If it takes her 30 minutes to dry in a sauna, I suggested she should get it cut."

"I have suggested the same to Azura for years, and she always says no. She has barely had any cuts in the 12 years she lived here."

"Oh, wow. Wait. Azura. If you were here for 12 years, how long did you live in Nohr?"

"I lived in Nohr until I was kidnapped by pirates at 6."

"So how come I never saw you? I was 4 when I was taken, which leaves a 2-year period were we both in Nohr at the same time."

"Because I hated Nohr, and frequently ran away while you were locked in a castle in regions I was uninterested in exploring."

"Well, okay. Though, why was Azura taken to Hoshido? I would assume I was the target for capture."

"Azura, do you mind if I tell Corrin a little about how you arrived in Hoshido."

"Be my guest, aunt Mikoto. I am done in the sauna. I will begin preparing for breakfast. Excuse me."  
Azura leaves the sauna.

"What's with her attitude?"

"Please forgive Azura, Corrin. She has a horrible past behind her."

"Her past was horrible. I know she was harassed in Nohr as a child and she ran away."

"That is but the tip of her sorrows. Contrary to what you think, Azura did not arrive in Hoshido through the pirates."

"Please go on."

"It would be rude of me to explain everything without Azura's intent, so I will give you the bare minimum. I am aware you were sparring at the beach this morning with Hinoka."

"So Kaze lied."

"I told him so, and I'm not upset. I'm happy Hinoka spent time with another person for once outside of work."

"She told me she dedicated her life to save me. But how does that tie into Azura?"

"Because one day, about two years ago, Hinoka went to train on the same spot, and found a young girl washed up on the shore. She was barely alive."

"And that was Azura."

"Yes. We did send Hoshidan troops to re-capture you, but Azura got taken instead. Though she reportedly jumped off the boat mid-voyage."

"Is she insane!? She could've been killed! Wait...Don't tell me! She's-"

"-suicidal, yes."

What? Azura is-

"-Corrin, the Azura you know is very different from the Azura we know in Hoshido. She is depressed, cold, cynical, and always isolates herself from everyone.

She was the same after she awoke. She asked why we saved her and told us she wanted to die. In fact, while I apologize for this; during the ritual, I encountered your memories of when you first met as a dragon. If you did not arrive then, Azura would've drowned herself."

Mother sheds a tear. "The fact you were able to find a way into her heart to bring out some form is a blessing from the gods."

Azura has been in more pain than I thought. More than I can possibly imagine. But I won't give in. I will save my sister.

"I will save her," I say. I clench my fist. "I will not let her fall to despair!" I say in a sudden distorted voice.

A small blast of wind explodes around me, putting out all the candles.

"Kamui-sama" and "Mikoto-sama" are heard as the doors to both sides are thrust open, retainers on both sides. I will find her. I will find her. I WILL FIND HER!

Those 3 words repeat themselves in my head over-and-over with increased intensity till my mind went blank.  
 **To be continued…**


	28. The 4th Choice V4 Ch8 Corrin vs Azura

**Chapter 8: Dance of Dragon and Swan (Azura)**

Once I changed back into my kimono, I had mere moments to respond as Corrin burst out of the sauna towards me. The moment I see her yellow eyes, I feel a rapid wave of emotions flood my body.

Fear. Shock. Sadness. Confusion.

But don't worry sister, I'll save you. Everything else is white noise.

I duck and roll to the side as she flies past me. The wet floor made the attack simpler to avoid. If not, I am not sure if I would still be alive.  
Corrin lands in front of the wall, behind the others.

"Azura!" her voice is distorted. Is this the same person I've come to know? What put her in this crazed state? For whatever reason, she seems to be targeting me exclusively. I can use that to my advantage.

"Azura! I'll.!" her hands grow silver nails. She jumps at me again. I slide on the water; she only nicked me. I can feel the warm blood fall through down my cheek.

I can see the others moving to safety. Thankfully we have some staff users on stand-by. But I have to lure Corrin away to a better fighting ground. If I can only get her to the bath area, I would have enough room to fight-  
With no warning, she charges again. I didn't see her this time as she zooms past me. It's as if she's getting stronger with each blow. I have to finish this soon, or I won't last!

She's not touching the floor because it's wet, which is why she keeps flinging herself across the walls. If I can line her up correctly, she'll fly into the bath on her own.

Corrin stabs her hand into the ground, pulling out a black blade emanating with powerful, wicked energy. Can she form it from a Dragon Vein?

Wait! That's next to the entrance. Perfect!

I run, careful not to slip, so I'm in between the main entrance and the bath. Please. Take the bait.

Corrin pulls the blade out. The evil energy emanating from it sickens me. Who taught her to wield such a dangerous weapon?

"Corrin! I'm over here!" Please get my attention.

"Azura!" She yells turning to me. It worked!

She jumps off the walls, slamming into my stomach. I cough blood as pain rushes through my body, and all the wind forced out my lungs.

Another rush of pain as she slams me through the stone wall, and we fly into the bath. She is stronger than I could possibly imagine. Can I, truly saves her?

As we enter, with my body flying just above the bath's surface, I fling the robes of off with a spin as we land in the water. Freed from her grasp, I have a short period to set up.

I quickly climb out of the water and use the Dragon Vein to seal all holes in the wall.

Without another thought, I close my eyes, and sing " _You are the ocean's grey waves..."_

As I sing, I can sense Corrin is out of the bath. But I'm all done.

I open my eyes, and there she is. Ready to fight.

Well so am I.

I walk on to the bath water as if it were an extension of the ground. This bath is now my domain. " Greetings monster within my sister. I am Azura Arete. I will now take her back. You may have had the advantage before."

I hold my hand out, and water shoots out from the bath, forming my special lance; a white staff with a blade of gold, and shaped in a star with a hole in its center. I grab the constructed weapon and take my stance.

"But now we're in my domain. Welcome to my dance floor."

She leaps again. A sidestep and she's in the water. I raise my hand, trapping her inside a sphere of water.

I watch as her strength is slowly sapped inside as she desperately atempts to escape drowning.

Once whe looks weak, I raise her ou slighty so she can breathe.

"Azura! I... WILL!"

Corrin's sword spikes in energy and floods into me. I start seeing various images; I see her thoughts. She's in here somewhere. Another wave? This time its Corrin choosing between Nohr and Hoshido. Then-

Corrin roars and breaks free of my grasp. I almost lose focus, and half my body becomes submerged. I don't know what has happened, but it may tie into her current behavior. I can't lose focus, or I'll be dead.

She resumes her jumping around tactic. Far more impressive, given the pool's size. But as long as I stay in the center, the advantage is mine.  
I keep deflecting each strike, each fiercer than the last. I summon a wave of water, and it crashes on Corrin, driving her to the end of the room. As she tries to break free, I expect more force to keep her bound.

But, why should I resist? I hate my life. Nobody understands me. I wanted to die 12 years ago. So why have I kept Death's hand waiting this long? What is this spark, this will to live, that's keeping Corrin bound? Why struggle when I desire release from my mortal body?"Azura!"

Corrin leaps out of the water. I try to defend with my spear, but she threw her blade aside, knocking mine away as well. Both disintegrate on contact with the ground. I feel her tight grasp around my throat. As pain rushes through my body once more, my will to live fades away.

"So, this is the end," I wonder as I close my eyes, and prepare for the next life.

"Azura!" Corrin yells in her normal voice. I open my eyes as we both fall into the water. Her eyes remain yellow, but any sign of violence is gone.  
"Azura. I'll save you." she says before passing out.

Falling into the bath, I can't move-her words reached past all my defenses.

As we sink to the bottom, all I can think about are her words "Azura. I'll save you." each time I hear my heart, which had gone cold long ago, beat and begin to defrost.

All of my memories of her and her retainers fly by my eyes; from the serious to the laughs. I haven't known true laughter until Corrin tickled me in my underwater fort. I haven't felt pure embarrassment yet feel positive till we were with Kagero at the other bath and made fun of my chest, and I've never had real friends until I met her Jakob, Felicia, and Lilith too.

The feeling of keeping me alive in our struggle was hope. I found my savior. Oh no! Corrin!

I only just realized how long were underwater, and she can't breathe here like me.

Summoning my remaining strength, I carry her to the surface out of the pool. After resting her body on the ground, I make sure to shut off the Dragon vein's sealing the pathways.

All the next moments go by in a flurry of colors I haven't seen in a long time. The world isn't pure white anymore! I had forgotten what the world used to look like. It's beautiful.  
My body collapses as aide rushes to our sides. I pass out from my wounds soon after, but I know for a fact, I did it with a smile on my face.

 **To be continued…**


	29. The 4th Choice V4 Ch9 Life in Hoshido

Message from the author. Sorry for the late upload. It's finals season nw so I have less time and energy to write. Good news is next week is the last chapter of Volume 4. Volume 5 is when the real stuff happens so get excited! I will still try to keep the chapters uploading. Thoug I was thinking of doing a one-shot between books 1 and 2 for something different(I'll still be doing this obviously. Also, to that guy who wants more Hinoka, you will get more in the chapters to come. Please wait.

 **Chapter 9: Life in Hoshido**

I awake in my room, surrounded by my retainers, mother, and my Hoshidan siblings, including Azura. Some of the retainers were there outside, but it was so crowded I couldn't tell.

My stomach growls, and my throat dried; like I haven't eaten after walking through a desert Thankfully, they prepared plenty of food, and beverages to satisfy my surprisingly massive appetite. I was even shocked at much I consumed. It's as if I devoured an entire cow!

After I finished, Mother explains what happened:, when I asked Orochi to peak into my mind, it sent a calling card to the dragon inside me, making it ready to respond at the next trigger. When Mother brought up my Azura's past, it caused me to take in a lot of emotions at once. I can't blame myself for being an empath, but hearing her story made me want to save her so badly, it made me reach an emotional level which the dragon seized as an opportunity to take hold.

Though it wasn't a complete hold and was more like when I fought Kaze, Rinkah, and Saizo, then Azura and I fought the bath, ending me with saying some sort of message I can't remember, then I passed out.

Then they told me I was out for an entire week!

And I was like "Again? How do I sleep for this long twice?"

Then mother explains she figured out the issue with the dragon part. Of course, it does. It always has to do with something the dragon.

I sometimes get sick of hearing about how I'm am an awesome, ancient, first-in-million-years legendary creature. It's the cons. As mother was saying; the ritual was successful, and my two halves have finally synced, or whatever. This is why I am a terrible mage.

How does Leo understand all this crap? And he's like two years younger than me! Wait a minute, Elise is even younger! I remember all the times we practiced the "Fire" spell the first time together. I can still feel the burn marks on my bum to this day.

Darn it. I'm on a tangent. But there is just so much going on around me I feel this's what'll turn me into a crazy dragon, instead of something like a parent dying-nope, not going that route. I finally reunited with my birth mother after all these years, and my real dad's consciousness died in front of me, leaving his dragon half terrorizing some other dimension that will kill me if I talk about it.

A familiar voice suddenly echoes through my mind

"Corrin? Are you, all right? You've been spacing out for quite a while."

"Azura?! How'd you get in here? This is my mind!"

"Firstly, I've been here before."

"That was when I in that Cognitive Plain, thing, right? But I didn't hear you singing."

"Well, back when we fought, there was a moment where your sword struck with me some strange magical energy, and our souls linked.  
"You're making less sense than usual Azura."

"Short answer: our minds are now permanently connected. Confirmed by divination."

"Sooooooooo, we can read each other's minds?"

"I suppose. It is more like telepathic communication within a specific radius. Like right now I am at your bedside."

"You've better not peaked into private territory."

"Trust me; I've peaked enough; my hip measurement is larger than yours," she taunts in a childish tone.

"That's it! You can't invade my mind and say you're more attractive than ME! Now I'm gonna invade your mind!"

"Not happening!"

"Hey! No fair! Using locks and chains."

"There were no rules to this anyways. Besides what can you do with your level magic?"

"I am so going to tickle you till you say mercy."

"Only way to do that is to come back to reality."

"Fine."  
I zone back in from my tangent. I see Lilith, Felicia, Jakob, mother, Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, Takumi brooding in the corner-pretending he's objecting; adorable, and Azura chuckling into her mouth. Perfect.

"Oh my goodness! Look, everyone! Azura is laughing and smiling!"All eyes turn to Azura's flushed face.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you," she says to my mind. So, I respond with a "Yeah. What are you gonna do about it."

Azura runs out of the room, slams the door behind her. Everyone looks at me weird.

I can tell she's still outside, or she wouldn't have shut it.

"Curse you, Corrin," she tells me telepathically.

I don't need to respond once I've already won. Besides, she's happy for a change. I should re-engage with everyone here.

Fortunately, time speeds up again real fast. Mother explains my body needed rest to become accustomed to my new dragon physiology. It is also reacting to extreme emotion so I should refrain from conversations and topics that would push me to the point of berserk. Thankfully, a Dragonstone would remove the inhibitions which currently plague me.  
Though Ryoma suspects that Kirin, my magic rod which contains the stone I'm linked to is closer by, though Hinoka even  
on her pegasus couldn't find it. Guess the Silver Knight is a lot better at stealth than I thought.

For now, I need to merely practice controlling both my urges and being accustomed to live here.

Another week goes by as I get accustomed to life under the sun, and outside. I train every morning with Hinoka, then bathe quickly. I change into my kimono and attend Sakura's sermons, as well as watching Azura perform during them. I eat breakfast with everyone; then we mostly go our separate ways. Sakura and Takumi are still teenagers and are in the study most of the day. Ryoma is busy concerning the war as he is both High-Prince and general of the Hoshidan Army. Hinoka is similar in Ryoma's case as she is the commander of the sky knights, which are an essential part of the Hoshidan army. They are said to be amazing.  
I spend most of the day practicing controlling my dragon powers, as well as Azura occasionally helping me practice my water magic. Especially after my retainers were finally allowed to roam among the palace, Azura frequently hung around us. It became rare not to see her all the time. Sometimes I would get upset, but that's natural for siblings to do, and I'm glad she is finally coming out of her shell.

We were also frequently joined by Orochi and Kaze; the latter often guided me around parts of the Isogashi Ninja Clan because he knew I was interested. I was enlightened by their principles and wowed by their skills.

Then nights were dinner, bath, then bed. Though, I would sometimes sneak out with Azura to go to her secret coral fort. Now with Lilith's ability to house other in my cognitive castle, we can be joined by others. We often play games underneath the water, watching as our cards or dice float before us.

Day after day, I practiced summoning parts of my dragon form as manaketes apparently can do. But even after a week I still can't summon more than the scale mail or the belt.  
However, Mother gifted me white and blue plate-mail armor to with scale mail. it's not too different from my Nohr Noble outfit, but it's more modest and ornate. She told me she chose this design because she wanted to allow me to keep my style, but also to add some modesty. Well, I was walking around with my inner thighs exposed a lot.

But one day she told me not to use the belt no matter what. I tried to get more information out of her as I did regarding my father, but nothing came of it. She did promise that she would tell me everything if she could have. So is she being blackmailed? A curse? I end up giving up and moving on.

After training every morning with Hinoka for over a week, I asked to spend time with her. She says she is busy, but that doesn't work on me, and got her to take me with her to work one day. She allowed me to come with her that day and I got to meet a whole bunch of people, including a man named Subaki. A handsome devil with dark red hair tied in a small till like Jakob, and blue-white robes. He also happens to be one of Sakura's retainers and friend of Hinoka.

He ended up being my guide through the day. Hinoka is very well respected by her soldiers; who display excellent work ethic and devotion. Sadly, I didn't end up spending a lot of time with Hinoka, but I enjoyed it, and she thanked me for the day after.

In fact: Ryoma got jealous and offered to see how the samurai trained. I, of course, agreed. I do enjoy exploring Hoshido and its various locations and cultures. I've gotten used to Hoshidan suffixes, and now sound like the prefixes used in Nohr, which I prefer.

But I want to spend more time with Takumi and Sakura. Unfortunately, it's quite difficult since Sakura is incredibly shy, and always stays in her room when not busy, and Takumi is a bit of jerk.

After some help from Ryoma, and my retainers, I finally must up the courage to talk with him. I am now standing right in front of the door to his room. Lilith is currently inside me with Jakob, Felicia, and Orochi chilling in my castle. Azura is waiting outside since apparently linking our minds causes her to be unable to enter my castle. This is all in-case I begin to lose control.

Beneath my right arm is a box containing a strategy game called shogi; a tabletop strategy game similar to chess in Nohr, only more complicated. 

The plan is to say hi, then coax him into playing since he enjoys this game. Then play several rounds with him.  
Ryoma's idea better work.

I summon all my courage and raise my hand to the door.

 _knock knock  
_  
"I'm busy. Please leave me alone."

He doesn't want to see me.

"Try again by using your name," Azura says to my mind. Getting used to telepathy is going to be difficult.

"It's me, Kamui, your big sister. I wanted... to know if you had some free time?"

I hear his footsteps as he comes to the door. It opens.

"Oh, my bad, big sis Kamui. I thought you were Ryoma, or  
someone else who is annoying."

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure I'm not one of those guys." He is a lot nicer than I thought.

"Yeah. Just tell me why you're here. I was in the middle of studying strategy."

"Well then, why don't put your studies to the test: I challenge you to a strategy game."

"Is that why you have a Shogi set under your arm?"

"Yeah. I know you weren't very accepting of me when I first arrived. So, I thought we could spend some time together, and hopefully get to know each other better. Besides, if anyone asks, you can say "I was studying with my big sister Kamui."

"You have a good point. And I can use the break too. Have you ever played shogi before?"

"No, but I have read about it, and played several other types of strategy games."

"No problem. I'll teach you the basics. Just be warned, big sis Kamui, I'm the best shogi player in the family."

"Sounds like fun."

"Come in then. Also, big sis Azura, how long are you going to stand there."

"My apologies, brother. Mother has commanded me to keep constant watch over Kamui, as my magic can suppress her violent urges that have been plaguing her as of late."

"Heard about those. In that case, you're welcome to join, big sis Azura. Better than sitting out here in the hallway."

"I accept your offer. However, I will simply sit in the corner while you engage in activities with Kamui."

"Suit yourself."

Azura and I enter Takumi's room, who closes his door behind him. There are several bookshelves filled with old books and worn scrolls from overuse. There is a desk with paper and pen on it, as well as one of those books open on the upper corner. To my left is a closet containing many lovely kimonos for males. On the other side is a rack holding the bow I've seen in my dreams, as well as a sheathed Kodachi, and one-eyed oni mask. They're all just like in my dream.  
There is also a dartboard with a picture of the Nohrian Flag pinned in the center. It's filled with holes and punctured with several darts. Most of them have landed in the bullseye, or around it.

"Sorry if it's a bit of a mess. I wasn't expecting you."

"Don't feel bad, we came without warning as well."

"Alright then." Takumi leans to the side slightly. "You going to be okay over there, Big sis Azura? Don't you want something to do? You may be here awhile."

I turn to see Azura sitting in the corner.

"I'll be fine. Though since you're offering, do you mind if I take a look at one of those books over there."

"They're mostly history and battle-strategy guides."

"I don't care. I'm quite interested in Hoshidan history at the moment."

"Be my guest then. Try the one on the third shelf, all the way to the right. It's one of my favorites."

"I'm shocked, Takumi. You're so kind to both me and Kamui."

"Well, after our incident a few days ago, I started thinking back on how awful I've treated you. So, I decided to trust you both, and accept you as a member of our family. But just so we're clear; the thing I hate the most in the world, are traitors. Besides, if you're coming to spend time with me when you are... ill like you are, I can believe you."

Takumi and I begin playing shogi while Azura reads quietly in the corner. Takumi did not lie about his skill. He decimates my board the first few games with ease. I got more used to the game after the 5th or 6th round. I won my 8th, though he admitted he wasn't taking me seriously, he was probably butthurt considering his reaction.

SO Adorable! I don't even notice how much time passed by the time we finished.

"Aw! Come on! I had you there!" I say.

"No, you were mine a few turns ago, when you recklessly sacrificed your piece."

"Wow. You weren't kidding about your skill in this game."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You beat me three times legitimately on your first day."

"And the other times?"

"I made a dumb decision in those rounds."

"Dumb decisions on the battlefield still happen," Azura remarks.

"I see your point. I'll give you those few extra wins. Even with those, however, my win count still outweighs yours."

"Yep. There's still that."

The door suddenly opens, and two people walk into the room. Both look around our age. One is a young male samurai, with toned, tan skin, and short spiky brown hair, tied into a knot at one point, with the rest floating past his neck. He is wearing a blue tunic with blue and gold plate armor on his chest, white pants, and a belt that has a katana in a red sheath attached to the side.

The other is a young woman in her late teens who has pale skin (though not as much as mine), dark pink eyes, and dark blue hair tied in a ponytail which extends to her back. Her outfit is made of a dark blue tunic, with an orange kimono with white on the underside. She wears dark blue stockings with the blue and gold combat boots to go with her chest guard with the same color palette.

"Yo! Lord Takumi! I didn't know you had a lover are-Ow!" the man yells at the girl pinches his cheek."  
"Sorry about Hinata's behavior Lord Takumi. He's a bit drunk."

"Can't be a kid forever, am I right? Ow. _hic_ "

"Enough. Both of you. I'm sorry big sis Kamui. These are my retainer. The drunk man is Hinata, and the other is Oboro. She's also the one who made your kimono you're currently wearing."

Hinata bows on the floor before me. "Please forgive me, Princess Kamui. I mistook you for someone of a lesser class. I will accept any punishment."  
"Eh, okay, um."

"Please leave my retainers to me, big sis Kamui."

"Please do."

Oboro walks over to me. "So, you must be Lord Takumi's elder sister who recently returned from Nohr." Oboro's face suddenly becomes this horrific scowl on her face. Is she a demon?

"Oh, sorry Princess Kamui. I have a bad history with them. But, not to worry; you're not on my kill list."

This woman is scary!

"Yeah let's celebrate Princess Kamui's return with some miso!" Hinata pulls some plants out of a bag he was carrying.

"Hinata, don't tell me you bought those from another girl who conned you."

"Yeah, but she was cute and stuff. Besides, she gave me this free sake with it. Now if I can only find my wallet."  
What a weirdo. He ain't no Arthur, but he may as well be trying to stop him.

Oboro continues to scan my body with her eyes. Does she know how awkward she's right now? Have to flip the table.

"So, Oboro. You jealous!?"

"I'm not jealous of women with better curves, no!" she yells.

"Really Corrin?" Azura says telepathically.

"Big sister, please don't offend Oboro. She is very quick to anger."

"I'm sorry, Oboro."

"It's fine. I was the one being weird. I wanted to see how well the kimono I made for you fits."

"And I assume all the ones in my brother's closet are also your handiwork?"

"Yes! Lord Takumi always wears one of my new designs for every event. Always, despite not seeing you first I think this one fits rather well."

"Yeah I like it."

"Great! I'll spin some new ones. Would you also like to try some other designs I made?"

"Oboro, please don't overwhelm my sister, and start explaining why you and Hinata are here?"

"Well it's almost sundown, and dinner called, so we came to get you," Hinata says. What high alcohol tolerance, or maybe sheer stupidity.

"It's that late already?"

"Sorry Lord Takumi, we found Nohrian scum scavenging through the nearby lands on our way back. It turns out one of their horrible commanders is nearby. Leo, the Black Lion of Nohr. I saw him butcher innocents for a dark ritual of his-"

"Enough! Leo would never do something like that! You're a woman full of lies!" I snap. I couldn't help but let my anger explode at that moment.

"I knew it!" Oboro announces, with her face back to its demonic look. I kind preferred it over dealing with the dragon anyway. "You're still brainwashed and align with the Nohrian flag!"

"No... I don't."

I can hear Azura, Hinata, and Takumi trying to calm us down, but Oboro's already taken out her hidden Kodachi. I must defend myself.

"I will not let you harm Lord Takumi!" She leaps forward, drawing the silver razor from the hilt. I strike back with a punch as the scales mail forms around me. I hear Oboro's scream and a loud crash.

When I re-focus, I see I sent Oboro flying through the wall and into the one across the hall. The sight terrifies me. I look at my hand. And it;s the hand of the dragon-a monster!

"I can't! I can't take it anymore!" I yell through my tears. I throw Lilith from my mind and run, run, and run away to the one place I know I can be alone!

 **To be continued…**


	30. 4th Choice V4 Ch1011

**Chapter 10: The Ocean of Gray**

I never knew what the difference between sunset and sunrise were regarding how they looked but viewing while bathing in Azura's private nature bath; I find it a bit more depressing than the latter.

The warm waters and sounds of nature soothe me, yet my emotions are near overflowing.

I look beneath the water at my scaly body. It's serrated silver with uneven lines of outer scales over the ones that cling to every corner on my skin aside from my face. The few areas of skin like my feet, inner thighs, crotch, cleavage, and hands are all covered in this black stuff just as hard as the other scales. The armor mostly resembles my Nohrian Noble armor otherwise.

Most likely because I was wearing it when I transformed, nothing makes sense anymore.

The nails on my limbs are sharp, razor-sharp. I might be able to slice through a person with these. I close my eyes and wince at the thought.

I finally shift my attention to my reflection. My face is the same pale hue as always, despite being in the sun for the past several days. My eyes are red with slit pupils. I guess they only change to yellow when I become possessed.

Checking the rest of my head: my ears are pointed, my canine teeth are razor fangs, and my hair almost as white as my skin. It is currently held by my headband-black with white flowers pinned on either side. It's only a replica of the one Elise gave me as because my first transformation into a dragon destoryed everything I was wearing at the time. Still, I threw off all my other clothes, ruined the one kimono I had, all before arriving here.

I guess this is the only thing left keeping me, human. I watch as my falling tears distort my image in the water.

How long have I been here? Maybe I should stay here forever. I can't save Azura if I can't even save myself.

I hear something zip nearby through the wind. I ready a defensive stance on instinct.

Out from the woods is Kagero. I relax.

"Lady Kamui, I have a message from Lord Ryoma."

"From him? Isn't he busy with work at this point of the day?"

"Yes, but he cut his schedule after hearing about what happened with you earlier. He wants to join you in this bath and wants to know if he should wear a covering or not."

"He's not gonna take "leave me alone" for an answer."

"He won't. Especially in times like this. He is already here."

"Covering."

"Do you need a towel, Lady Kamui?"

"No thanks, I have my... scales."

"I understand."

Kagero vanishes.

About a minute later, Ryoma walks out of the building in a towel. He is almost unrecognizable without his armor. I don't know how to feel about this. I haven't even done this with Xander. I would always yell at him when he suggested it when we were younger.

Furthermore, he's just SOOO HOT! He's so manly. Well toned, nice tan, beautiful hair, and that chiseled six-pack! It's almost too much!

As he puts his foot into the bath, I shove my face down into my cupped hands.

"It is all right, Kamui, I'm covered. You can open your eyes now."

His voice has this comforting effect to it. I guess I'll trust him.

I open my eyes, and he is wearing red swim-trunks.

"Souvenir from Cykrenzia. Never thought it would come in handy, but I kept it just in case."

Ryoma takes a deep breath and looks around and looks around.

"Don't you feel it Kamui? The beauty and peacefulness of nature all around us?"

"Y-yeah."

"Why do you fear something so relaxing."

"Because because-." I can't hold on anymore. "Because I'm afraid I'll destroy it all! You, Mother, Azura, Hoshido, everyone is in danger because of me! I mean look at me. I'm a monster. There is no way I can be human." I saw holding up my scale covered hands. I am so afraid that I will wake up one day, and everyone will be brutally murdered by me! Many nights, I had nightmares where my dragon half murders all I care about around me. There I this one where you're dead from being impaled while the castle is ablaze, and this other one where I murder both sides of this silly war, including you, and everyone. All dead. I'm a danger, a monster, and a princess aligned with Nohr. Please, just kill me! End my life and avenge your father and people!"

I break into tears and cry loudly. I crush beneath the weight of my pent-up emotions.

Then I suddenly feel a broad, warm embrace.

"Listen Kamui," Ryoma says close to me. I open my eyes to see that I'm caught in his arms. "If I desired to kill you, I would have done so already. Here I am, unarmed, unprotected, and in point-blank range of your deadly claws."

"W-what're you saying?"

"I don't see you as an enemy; I never could.

The one who truly sees you as an enemy is you. The dragon is a part of you. It will never go away."

I continue sobbing as I nod. "Uh-huh. But It'll never go away! I'm scared!"

"Then you must own it! Accept it as a part of you and wear it as a badge. You do the same thing with your body, so why not this?"

"Because I can't-"

"Yes, you can!" Ryoma grabs me by the shoulders and stares me straight in the eye.

"The only one who can decide whether to give in to the dragon's influence is you! Don't see it as a curse, but as a gift. You have immense power, maybe enough to end this foolish war. I doubt your Nohrian siblings care you're a dragon either."

I think back to those other dreams; of Xander, Leo, Camilla, Elise, and Silver Knight all sitting around trying to find me. They never thought of a plan first then save me. Xander and Leo never go in without a plan, yet with me they did.

In fact, I encountered the young prince himself, as well as a small group of troops earlier this afternoon.

"Yeah. I heard about it."

"But I did not expect Prince Leo to do what he did when I arrived."

Leo? Why would he do something as reckless as challenging the enemy commander by himself in the open? That's not like him at all! My curiosity pulls me briefly away from the anxiety. "What did he do?"

"The moment I arrived on the battlefield, he was the only one there. Aside from his retainers, whom he asked to stand aside. He immediately challenged me to a one-on-one fight, claiming if he won, I would hand over you to Nohr."

Leo did that? For me? As I remember all the dreams of him trying to figure out a way to save me from the dragon. He never cared that I was a dragon at all!

I listen as Ryoma continues his story "During our battle, he fought with a determination and drive of which I have never seen a Nohrian possess. Nor most warriors I have ever come across in my life. He was still far too easy of an opponent for someone of my level. So, after a long battle, as a sign of respect I allowed him to leave; injured, but alive. I then sent Takumi and his group after him in-case he had any other allies or plans nearby/ I apologize now for using you as a bargaining chip, but I had to understand your fondness towards Nohr."

"I-I understand why you're confused. Garon killed your father and my adopted father. I hate him too. His subordinate killed the one who was basically my father in Nohr."

"Garon is a truly despicable man. To think he would let murder someone so close to you."

"He almost killed me as well. Then I transformed and... crippled him for life."

"Is that the rumored effect of dragon's blood on a man's wound?"

"Yes. I injured his thigh. The blood of a dragon stops the body from recovering in whatever area it's tainted. He can't even stand up properly on his own anymore."

"I see. If that's so, why do you still seek hope for Nohr?"

"Well, the Nohrian royals essentially acted as stand-ins for my family. You see, Garon forbid me from leaving a castle till I was 18. They and their retainers were one of the things that made the pain worthwhile. They were also generally not-pure evil. I assume Nohr's face is such."

"Indeed. Nohr's acts on the battlefield are atrocious. Massacres, destruction, the and almost any war crime in the book."

"I see why you couldn't believe me before."

"But now I'm intrigued especially after dueling against Prince Leo. I want to know these foes as people. Furthermore, do you have any idea what drives the men of Nohr to fight as they do?"

"Isn't this going to be like, ninja-work?"

"I am merely curious how Nohr can impact you in such a way."

"Well, firstly. I think I'll go from youngest-oldest. The youngest is Princess Elise. She's younger than Sakura and full of energy. She also shares similar ideals to me. Of all the siblings, she visited me the most. Then there's Leo, whom you fought. He is usually studying the dark arts to find a way of utilizing magic to help people. Please, keep this a secret unless one day all 3 of us are on the same side."

"I understand. It is interesting learn that someone is researching the dark arts to help others, rather than cause sufffering."

"He's also the reason Kaze and Rinkah were saved," I continue. "He warped them to a private cell and gave them clothes and an escape route right when I was about to execute them before Garon against my will."

"Incredible. This information is enlightening to me. Learning that my foes had sides of good truly turn the waters from black and white to grey. Please, continue. I am most interested in Queen Camilla, and Crown-Prince Xander."

"Camilla was my stand-in for a mother. She obsesses over me. Like beyond Jakob, which would mean more than a ninja devotion."

"I never knew someone known for publicly torturing captured troops for answers had such compassion side."

"Well, that part of her stems from some childhood trauma. Her mother forced her to kill her siblings to gain favor from the king when she was little."

"So, she can't help it."

"Not really. Though she tries."

"I hate to meet her on the battlefield now she is aware you're with us."

"She may be obsessed with me, but she is far from doing something stupid. She is considered Nohr's Queen despite not being married."

"Why is she single, despite being reportedly incredibly beautiful?"

"She's still obsessed with me. I actually asked her about it once, and-"

"Please refrain yourself from causing yourself harm for my sake, Kamui."

"You're scared too, aren't your big brother?"

"…I won't say no."

He totally is.

"Lastly is Xander-"

"Kamui, I apologize, but this is a lot of information to take in. Besides, I would rather learn from him on the battlefield as I did with Leo."

"I understand. Still, it was nice of your to show to listen to what I had to say about them without applying social stigmas."

"Indeed. Though one still irks me. How can such kind people lead such revolting army? Though, after hearing your information, I remember any soldier serving a Nohrian Royal does not qualify for the negative reputation we give the rest of Nohr."

"Two answers to your question: the first is because Nohr is a desolate land, with nigh-eternal winter and famine. Most people live underground because above is so inhabitable."

"Saizo said you attacked a fort he was withholding for me. To bring the resources back to Nohr."

"Exactly, big brother. I originally wanted a more stealthy or peaceful approach, but Hans screwed it up because he had to have his bloodshed. This leads me to point two: some of the soldiers are also led by two horrible people named Hans and Iago. They're King Garon's retainers. Perhaps they were leading many of those battles. Hans especially."

"I see. Now, everything is clear...Kamui."

"Yes, big brother Ryoma?"

He comes close, no too close, but enough so that we're looking each other in the eye.

"Would you raise a sword to your Nohrian siblings?"

"No."

"Would you raise a sword to your Hoshidan siblings or me?"

"No."

"Would you raise a sword to anyone who truly cares for you?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"What would give you reason to raise your sword fromthe beginning.?"

"...Protecting the ones I care for, and...peace! I want to end this war so we can all be a big happy family!

Ryoma begins laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?"

"I have never seen a monster who is part-dragon that claims to one day murder everyone around her, be so adamant about world peace, and a happy family! Isn't that right, Kagero, Saizo."

Kagero and Saizo suddenly appear out of thin air. Kagero sits on the roof of the hut drawing in her sketchbook, while Saizo leans on the bar where we hung our towels.

"They were here this whole time!?" I ask.

"Not the whole time. We were out hunting dinner for you two." Saizo states. Damn, he's cold. Bet our last fight is still on his mind.

"Dinner?" I ask.

"We hunted deer for you. It's cooking at this very moment. Lord Ryoma knew you skipped dinner, so he skipped as well, and had us hunt some for you to eat together." Kagero explains while drawing. "Though, I agree, I've never met a monster who wants peace, or a happy family."

"It sounds ludicrous. The fact the two coincide with the woman who took several of my flame shurikens without batting an eye, upholds the purest ideals."

"A fair warning, Lady Kamui. That is the most of any form of compliment you will ever get from Saizo."

"Silence, Kagero! And when did you develop such a tongue?"

"I suppose Lady Kamui is rubbing off on me." Kagero chuckles, and I can't help but follow suit.

"Is that so?' Ryoma says.

I see what you did now. Thank you so much, Ryoma.

"I'm done!" Kagero suddenly announces!

"With what, Kagero?" I ask.

"My latest work." Kagero jumps down from above and walks around to Ryoma and me in the bath and shows us her sketchpad. It's a picture of Ryoma and I bathing happily together in this bath.

"Wow! This is amazing Kagero!" I say.

The kunoichi blushes; tries to hide it by covering her face in her scarf. "It was no difficult. I couldn't even get the flower pattern on your headband. I'm sorry, it was too foreign."

"Don't worry about it. This is a replica of the birthday present my Nohrian sister Elise gave me." I say. "When I think about it-" I remove my headband and look at it. "-This headband is kind of like a symbol of unity between both Hoshido and Nohr!"  
"A truly excellent analogy, Kamui."

I blush "Thanks" and place the headband back on.

"And now all is settled. Kamui, I have a request of you."

"What is it big brother Ryoma?"

"As High-Prince I am eternally bound to Hoshido, including its bias. However, like you, I truly wish for peace as you do. I am rather interested in meeting the Nohrian Royals as friends, rather than foes. I need you for this. Kamui, this may be a lot for you, but I want you to find a way to bring peace between both of the nations for me; using both your human half and dragon half."

"You got it, big brother. Besides, I want this too."

"Then our conversation has concluded. Let's dry up and eat before the meat gets burnt."

"Ok." I rest my arm over Ryoma's shoulder, and he does the same as we walk out.

After we dry off, I remain in my scale mail as I had previously destroyed both my kimono, I recieved another outfit. Ryoma said to me he would put in order for a better one as we chowed down on fresh deer meat. With my new fangs, I was able to rip the flesh right off the bone. I realized it could be a pretty good party trick.

Eventually, we consumed the entire deer, bones included. Thanks to my jaws, I can finally taste the marrow of bones, and it's incredible!

"Time does fly when you enjoy yourself. Are you feeling better, Kamui?" Ryoma asks.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Unfortunately, we have a bit of a problem; the main entryways to the palace are closed off as we are in curfew hours right now. So, we won't be able to get you to the room you were staying in tonight unless we want a lecture from Yukimura."

"Darn. So, what should we do?"

"Don't worry. I know someone who would love for you to stay in her room. On a side note, have you ever heard of Akatsuki no Maiden?

"You mean "Heroic Maiden Akatsuki?" I love the series so much!"

"The actual title is "Akatsuki no Maiden," or "Maiden of the Dawn." There must have been a translation error when you obtained your copy. Putting the matter aside, how would you like to meet the author?

"Yes please! But wait, I thought you said the palace was closed off."

"I never said it was entirely closed. Her room happens to be located close-enough that sneaking back inside without gettingf caught would be much safer."

"Okay!"

"You're looking much better than earlier no," he chuckles and smiles.

I laugh a little too. "And it's all thanks to you, big brother Ryoma. You saved me from my sea of negative feelings. Gave me hope and drive, and I finally get to meet the author! This is a dream come true! I'm so excited!

 **Chapter 11: Premonitions**

Ryoma, in a change of clothes, and I arrive in front of the author's after picking up a mat and some bedding. It's nice of him for what he does for me. He reminds me of Xander in the way he risks agasinst the rules to help make me happy. Makes me only want peace more.

I look around to see if any rooms have lights as if they do, the resident is likely awake.

Sure enough, the one Ryoma is leading me to has them. Since her lights are on at this hour, and she lives in the palace, that narrows down my guesses who my favorite author might be.

Ryoma quietly knocks on the bamboo door.

"Big brother! I told you not to bother me at this hour!" a young girl screams from inside the room. How young is the author?

Ryoma responds in a quiet voice. "I am only here to bring you one  
of your biggest fans and..."

"That was the excuse last time!"

"But this time I have Kamui with me."

"Big sis Kamui? You better not be lying or I'm telling mother in the morning!"

Moments later the Sakura in pink PJs and holding a plush doll comes out.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doing here b-big sis Kamui?"

"Well, long story short: the part of the palace where my room is located is currently blocked off, so can I stay with you for the night? Also, I am the biggest fan of your book series. I know every fan says that, but I'm still saying it."

"She's the one reading your books overseas."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Please come in. Here I'll help you carry the bedding."

It's like Sakura changed personalities. What happened to shy, and timid?

"No thank you, little sis, I got it." Ryoma passes me the bedding and mat one at a time until it's all in Sakura's room.

"-and no big brothers allowed!" Sakura states while slamming the door in front of Ryoma.

" _sigh Big_ brothers can be so annoying sometimes," Sakura says. "Is something wrong big sis Kamui?"

"Kamui!" an adorable voice yells as it collides with my face. I pull it off. Lilith?"

"Yep. Sakura was playing with me, then it got all dark, and I couldn't go back to the others."

"You know big sis Kamui, Lilith?"

"Yup, I'm her servant."

She still doesn't call me her sister. I'll have to teach that to her another time.

"You have such a cute servant."

"Thanks. Umm, Lilith, is there anyone in the castle?"

"Nope everyone is fast asleep back in our room."

"Just checking."

I take a quick look around Sakura's room. The walls are mostly pink and light colors. There are some bookshelves containing books, scrap paper, and various arts and crafts supplies. A garbage can full crumpled paper balls sit next to Sakura's desk which is similar to Takumi's but has more of an author aesthetic. There is even a little statue of a red-haired pegasus knight who looks strangely familiar.

I shift my attention to the rest of the room: there are two paintings on the wall; one has the picture of a serpent-like dragon flying through the sky, and the other a red-haired woman holding a baby girl. Posters of the covers of her published novels decorate the walls. Lastly, propped up against the wall are various straw dolls made after members of the Hoshido household, plus a few more I don't recognize.

"So, big sis Kamui, how'd you get introduced to my series?"

"I'm still shocked by the personality change. You were so...

"Well it's true I am a little shy, especially when it comes to social interactions, it's mostly an act to be more formal. As Yukimura puts it."

"I keep hearing about this guy. Is he as bad as people say?

"Yes. Yukimura is stringent around his ideas of what makes a noble, and thinks he's in the right because he served my mother when she was alive."

"Sounds like a world-class-jerk."

"I wouldn't put it as you said, but yeah. I have to deal with his education every day. It's horrible. My retainers, Hana, and Subaki are like my only friends.

"Hey Lilith, can you make my bedding in that form while I talk with Sakura?"

"I understand."

"Speaking with Subaki, I ran into him the other day when Hinoka took me to see how the sky knights worked close-up. He ended up being my guide all day."

"Subaki told me about that as well. He also told me you're welcome to come back again to spend time together."

"Tell him thanks, but I decline the date."

Sakura starts laughing, and quickly, so do I.

"You're funny sis."

"I wasn't trying though. I could get even meaner if I tried."

"Oh, really? Please, show me more."

It seems like Sakura is in her rebellious teen phase, depite looking around Elise's age in terms of appearance. I have to know!.

"Sakura, how old are you?"

"15"

"Wow."

"I know, I look young for my age."

"I mean it's a double-ow as my favorite author is three years younger than me."

"Please tell me about how you found my series, and why you love it?" she asks earnestly.

"I don't want to traumatize you with the details of growing up in Nohr."

Then I realized Sakura had already taken out a notepad, and a writing utensil.

"Oh well. But keep this a secret."

"She nods swiftly."

"I grew up locked in a castle while in Nohr. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as My Nohrian siblings were there to help me, but that's not how the story started."

"Oh?" Sakura responds. "You're saying you didn't get along with them at first."

"Yeah. At first, only the eldest two were able to talk with me. The others were infants. Since we were all kids back then, they visited me constantly. This was also before a lot of the retainers you see around me didn't exist in my life just yet."

"Essentially, you just moved into the castle, and hated the two elder Nohrian siblings."

"You could say that. Since King Garon rewrote my memories, I didn't know why I hated them so. A few years passed. I started to get used to them being around but still didn't like them, as well as the other two who were just growing up. That's when the eldest had an idea; he would get me books from Hoshido every year to read. And it worked. A new year he brought me the first "Akatsuki no Maiden" novel. "

"I see. How nice of him! Though, do you mind if you tell me more?"

"Only if you answer my questions first."

"But sis, it's getting really late."

"Sakura, you're the author of my favorite book series. There's no way I'm letting you sleep till you answer all my questions."

"Teehee! And I won't let you sleep till I wring you dry of your goldmine of a background."

"Deal!" we simultaneously say and bump our fists. Once we realize what just happened, we fall over and laugh.

"Fine then, fire away big sister."

"One; what made you start writing" Akatsuki no Maiden"?"

"Easy. To vent the emotional and mental frustrations of my life into something positive. And this is also a secret hobby."

"Gotcha. Next, do you draw these? Cause I see two desks."

"That's because Kagero illustrates. She doesn't want to appear on the novel covers due to her work."

"She does draw a lot. Thirdly, who inspired Akatsuki; the maiden who bravely strives to battle to protect others and save the world?"

"Well, this may come as a bit of a shock, but it's actually big sis Hinoka."

"Hinoka? Yeah, they are similar in a way."

"Uh-huh. Hinoka is the coolest person I know, strong, pretty, righteous, altruistic, charismatic."

"A lot of things you have trouble with but strive to be."

"Yes. I want to be just like Hinoka when I grow up."

"I'm sure she'll love it if you say this to her."

"Really?"

"Trust me. Though modeling yourself off someone like Hinoka is no easy task. I mean, have you ever gotten to know her aside from face level?"

"Not really. She never spent time with the rest of us till recently. Hinoka dedicated so much of her life saving you."

"I recommend getting to know her. It may make Akastuki develop even better as a character. When I think about, Akastuski is like Hinoka in a lot of ways. And I'm going to help you with your first step to becoming like your role model. Ready?"

"Ye-yes. I'm ready!" Her eyes give off a strong will, which sharply contrasts with her timid personality.

"It's called being assertive. Akatsuki sticks with her beliefs no matter the criticism. And you should too. It's hard, but I work on it a lot."

"So just affirm my beliefs in the face of opposition?"

"Yes. But it's a lot harder than it sounds. Which leads me to my final question; my favorite part of Akastuki's stories is the values she always believes in. Grow strong to defend, do what's right, forgiveness, compassion, all those things I believe in as well. But are they yours as well, Sakura?'

"...Yes. I truly believe in those values. I've seen too many people hurt because of this war as a medic. I don't see the point in violence unless necessary. I'd rather everyone come to an understanding. Which is why I'm going to judge you Nohrian siblings with an open heart."

"I believe just as you Sakura." I hold my hands around hers.  
There is a knock at the door; an older man speaks "Princess Sakura, why are your lights on at this hour past curfew?"

"Curses. It's Mr. Yukimura."

I got an idea.

"This a good chance to practice being assertive, Sakura."

"Are you sure?"

"Tell him "I'm studying." as your reason. Got it?"

"Got it."

Sakura walks to the door and opens.

"Mr. Yukimura, I'm studying."

"Is that your excuse for staying up this late, young lady? Princess Sakura, you must get sleep for the sake of your health."  
"

I-I-I said I'm studying!"

"I won't believe you now that you've stated it twice."

"Mr. Yukimura..." Sakura is getting angry. Please, sis. Keep it together.

"I suppose I will have to report this behavior to your mother first thing the next morning."

"Mr. Yukimura, how dare you to threaten me, Sakura, Princess of Hoshido."

She's got that fierce look in her eyes she had when fighting those Faceless. Good job, Sakura.

"This is not a threat. This is discipline for your juvenile behavior."

"Now we're going to name-calling? Aren't you supposed to be the adult here, Mr. Yukimura? I may not be in this predicament if you had not made your schooling this absurdly difficult. I bet you've set this up, just to punish me."

"How dare you accuse me of such a dirty act. I will report your attitude to first thing tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Mr. Yukimura? If you do, I can spread the word you entered the underaged princess of Hoshido's room in the middle of the night without her consent. I assume you're up for maintenance, meaning there still should be some guards around right now. Maybe I should walk up to them and-"

"Why, you-"

"Please leave, Mr. Yukimura. I'm busy...studying." Sakura says with a sassy smirk.

"I'll let this one slide for tonight, Princess Sakura." And he leaves.

Sakura shuts the door.

"Oh my goodness, that was so scary. But big sister Kamui did I do it! Was I assertive!?"

"You did awesome Sakura!" I compliment.

"R-really?!"

"Yes." Lilith chimes in. "You fended off Yukimura just like those thieves Akatsuki fended off in your latest novel."

"Well, I guess I know where the language came from. This is being assertive."

"Yep."

"Thank you so much, big sister. I'll keep practicing. Oh, I should probably shut off the lights. Quick, hop into your bed."

I crawl into the bed.

Then I hear someone snap their fingers and a small light turns on. Illuminating enough so we can see each other."

"Remember, you promised you'd let me wring you dry of your background."

"I did. So, let's begin."

We both laugh as we spend most of the night talking about my life in Nohr, the Akatsuki series, and then devolves into friendly chatter before we eventually fall asleep.

I have another dream where I see through the stone inside Kirin. This is way different. I can tell we're no longer in Nohr due to the rain outside.  
The room itself is really dark; I can barely tell a thing. Someone is sitting on some lounge chair humming, though it sounds distorted. Aside from that thing, and I know that Silver Knight is here. Niles is in the room as well; wearing a blue jacket over brown adventure gear, stocked full of hunting knives, and other equipment.

There are six knocks on the door; the pattern is 3-1-2.

Niles immediately runs to the door and opens it.

Two people fall in from the entrance. One is Leo, who looks hurt. And man, with short blonde hair, and a rather performer/over-the-top yellow garb. It's Odin. Leo's other retainer. He makes me laugh or want to slap him in the face. Let's see what he does.

"Welcome back, Prince." the strange man with a distorted voice. I am immeadiatelyt disturbed by this guy. Who is he?

"Indeed! The Dark Warrior Odin has returned with Master Leo," Odin announces.

Niles closes the door.

"My, my, you two looks perfect together." Niles teases.

"Just heal me, Niles."

"As you wish Lord Leo."

Niles takes out an Elixir and hands it, Leo.

"My apologies my lord, but my staff is currently dead and re-charging after today."

Leo chugs the Elixir in a single gulp. His wounds cure in seconds, and he's back on his feet.

"Niles, why do you feel it necessary to make an innuendo whenever possible?"

I hold back a laugh.

"But they're so easy to do, it makes them hard to resist," he replies.

"Hey, Niles, can I get some help."

"So does The Dark-Swordsman need help to lick his wounds?"

"No! Just hand me a Concoction or something."

"Unfortunately we're on low supply of healing items and must preserve. Your wounds are not serious enough to require surgery, nor are any bones broken. Just rest and regain your strength. Unless you want a thorough examination. Free of charge."

"Shut your face, Niles. Or I'll unleash the chaotic powers within sword-hand. It twitches ready."

"Odin, go to your quarters and rest up. Consider it thanks for carrying me here while injured in the rain. This is an order." Leo says.

"Alright, alright, good night everyone." Odin climbs down the now visible stairwell.

The room gets even more visible as Leo uses his magic to light the candles.

Now I can see the creature. It looks similar to my scale mail but has a head: His body is serrated metallic grey scales, with red armor skin on his head, chest, shoulders, boots, and gauntlets. He has metallic gold on significant joints, and parts of his chest and head, as well as a gold bracelet device with a big green gem in the center on his right wrist. He apparentlynake motif going on, with the weird green visor with a large mono-eye in the center, as well as a green horn sticking out one side straight-up — what a freaky design.

"Aww, come on, Prince, I was reading in that dark." it says, tossing aside whatever book it was using."

"Because I need to speak with you, witch doctor."

"Fine. Ya got my attention." the witch doctor says. "But pretty boy over there needs to go."  
He sits up straight-leaning forward on the end of his lounge chair. "I can't share my talents with just anybody, y'know?"

"But sir, I am Lord Leo's retainer," Niles replies. "I must stay by his si-"

The witch doctor disappears into a puff smoke, that slides towards Niles. In a mere moment from where he was sitting, he's now holding Niles's tongue.

"You've got quite the mouth. But you should save your quips for another time, or else they'll get stale. Sayonara."  
The witch doctor swiftly strikes Niles' gut with an object in his hand. The retainer's eyes roll back as his body collapses- now unconscious on the wooden floor.

"I really don't appreciate using my soldiers as test subjects!" Leo sticks out his palm and charges a dark energy sphere.

"Woah! Don't be hasty Prince; I just gave your servant a sedative. He'll be awake and ready in the morning guaranteed."

"With Witch Doctor's like you, everything you give has a hidden lie."

"I'm telling you this time it was genuine, no strings attached. Besides, without me how are you going to get your precious sister back. I brought you all the way here from Nohr faster than any form of transportation. Though I do apologize for making you pack lightly. The spell still has its... kinks to sort out."

That explains a lot! I didn't know Leo had such a strang accomplice.

Leo allows the energy to dissipate.

"Now that you're calm, can you please return the item I lent you for your bout with Ryoma earlier today?"

Leo removes a similar wrist device that the witch doctor has and tosses it to him. After catching it, he swiftly moves back next to my Kirin and analyzing the device.

"How did it fair you?"

"Badly. I was able to fight him for only 30 seconds before it timed out. He killed my best men, and let me live."

The witch doctor laughs, clapping his hands together. "Impressive! Normal humans don't last this long using this device."

"But even so, something even stranger happened long after the effects wore off."

"Oh? Please share. I'll make it up to you."

"Fine. After I met up with Odin, on our way back, we were attacked by another Prince of Hoshido, Takumi. He was very powerful, but worse, brilliant and knowledgeable in battle tactics. Even using my Ace wasn't enough to beat him. However, in a final close-quarters encounter, I heard a roar within me, power surged, and despite my weakened state, I over-powered and defeated Takumi. Unfortunately, my body became limp after my strike, making Odin carry me away before I could finish him off."

"Wonderful! You are the first subject to ever experience and survive that burst. Pow!"

The witch doctor points his finger and summons a Faceless. He must have been the caster who sent those Faceless to attack Sakura. But why?  
"Now repeat what you did with Takumi; lace your fist with your magic and strike!"

Leo charges dark magic into his fist and connects with the Faceless's torso. It explodes.

"Now you see what this does? The device stimulates you dragon blood cells, amplifying the benefits of your draconian heritage. I will continue checking up on you free of charge. You can even have this, a new version; more stable than the older models.

Leo suddenly passes out.

"Guess it was too much for him."

The witch doctor places the wrist-device on Leo's hand, and it immediately locks into place with perfect proportions.

"Since I knocked out the Silver Knight a while ago, there's only one person left."

He speeds to the right-now staring driectly at me as if we were face to face.

"Hello, Princess Corrin, or Kamui in Hoshido. I know you're watching this. Nohr will be launching an assault to bring you back in the coming weeks, so you'd better be prepared to make your choice. Oh, and we'll meet in person soon enough. Sayonara."

The dream ending forces me awake. I look outside. It's right before daybreak. I call Azura telepathically to meet me at her lake. I don't tell anyone I'm leaving. I want it to be just the two of us.

She responds "Yes."

Sometime later we meet at the lake.

"Why have you suddenly called me out here this early?

I explain to her my dream.

"I see. My goodness. How horrible. And to think monsters as that witch doctor exist."

"Yeah. But no matter what fate throws at me, I will strive for peace so we can all laugh and be happy together."

"Truly an admirable goal. But please remember that I will always be there to support you. No matter what."

"Thank you Azura."

"No. I should be thanking you, Corrin."

We then stare upwards as the sun peaks across the horizon, and a new chapter of my life begins.

 **To be concluded in Volume 5...**


	31. The 4th Choice V5 Ch1 The Last Festival

**Chapter 1-The Last Festival**

I'm in front of the cage again, within the world of my cognition. Despite being absent for several weeks, the dragon has returned to its cage. This room is as dark as ever, and can barely see it, despite knowing what it looks like by now.

But now I know better. This thing, despite being a part of me, has its own consciousness. And it's not dumb in the slightest.

I gather all the courage and breath I can muster, and shout "Why have you brought me here again? Do you have another nightmare to show me!?"

It responds with a menacing "Grrrrrrrrr."

I jump back. Last time it made a sound like this, I turned into a full dragon, and went berserk!

Some time passes as we stare into each other. Until finally, the beast shakes its head.

"So, no new nightmares?" I ask.

I calm myself and rest my guard.

It slowly extends its horned head towards the cage door. I can finally see it. The dark colors make it difficult to discern it accurately, but I can make out its shape; having two large horns attached to the sides of the head, extending past both top and bottom of the body part. They have their own sharp edges as well. A third horn like juts down from just above the chin; covering the mouth area. The creepiest part is its lack of eyes.

It looks over to the left. I turn. The first nightmare I had back on my birthday plays out before me. This time, however, I know who everyone is.

It starts with Hinoka riding me to the battlefield on her pegasus. Then we land, and I meet up with Takumi, Sakura, and Ryoma.

The two royal families of Nohr and Hoshido meet each other face-to-face. Though the actual war quickly devolves into my siblings on both sides fighting for me to the death. Then I brace for the next part, as in the original dream this where everyone died brutally and the freaky stuff happened.

But the dream cuts to Xander and Ryoma asking me which side I'm on.

"I need to choose?"

I feel a mighty shove slam into my back; launching me forward a few feet. I spin around, afraid; as I watch the dragon retract its black palm through the cage opening. The answers are yes.

I think: While I love my Nohrian siblings, I can't fight either!

"I can't choose."

Suddenly, a void opens up in the center. It's faint, but I can hear the cries of pain and sorrow. Just staring at this empty void causes me to fee a wave of despair flow through my body. I guess I have to choose then.

Even though I love my Nohrian siblings, I can't get behind King Garon's cause, nor work with Hans.

"I choose Hoshido," I say with regret.

The image of Ryoma immediately turns to a horrific picture: The sky is red. The ground backer than Nohr's night sky. In a trail of blood where all my retainer friends lied dead beside its winding path, leads to a crying Leo on the throne. In front of him is Elise, dead on an altar. Xander lies dead on the side, in pieces. Camilla lies on the other side of the platform, foam rose from her mouth. She killed herself.

This is horrible! I can't choose this!

I feel the urge to vomit, but for some reason, I'm okay with seeing this much gore and death.

"I change my mind! I side with Nohr!"

The image of Xander, too, turns into a horrific picture: The sky is red, and the ground is black. Hinoka, in the Empress's outfit, along with Sakura, is mourning over the dead bodies of Mother, Ryoma, and Takumi, while the palace is burning around them. Mother is covered in blood, Ryoma is impaled by his own blade, and Takumi is in smolders. The word "BETRAYAL" is written in blood extending from where his right finger is. The dead bodies of several retainers, who are brutally damaged, are spread across the ground. Among them are Orochi, Kagero, and many others I've come to know.

I stare at all three frozen in shock and horror.

"I can't choose. What am I supposed to do."

I hear the dragon make a threating inhale? I jump as it coats me in a roar of black flames.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaigh!" I scream as the fire consume me.

"Kamui!"

"Lady Kamui!"

"W-what's going on?"

"Oh my goodness!"

The light in the room turns on as I'm sweating on my mat. Azura, Jakob, Felicia, and Lilith all are hovering over me. No flames. It was all a dream. Thank goodness.

"Oh, hello everyone," I say.

"Water?" Jakob offers while holding a full cup before me.

"Yes, please." I grab it and drink its contents.

"I assume it's another nightmare like the one you had in the Northern Fortress?" he asks as he refills my glass.

"I don't think I ever heard you scream like that before, Kamui. Except for the time when a giant bug appeared in your room." Felicia responds.

"Felicia, I thought we agreed never to speak of "the incident" ever again," I say, angrily, sipping my water while staring at her.

"Please forgive Felicia, Kamui," Lilith says. "She was only trying to help. Try hugging me. I'm soft and squishy in this form."

"Okay? Sure, Lilith."

The little dragon hops into my lap, holding her ball in front, instead of sitting on it like normal. She is big enough to match the height of my torso.

I wrap my arms around her soft body.

"You're right! You're body's so cute and precious Lilith. I can hug you forever."

"Lady Kamui. Please be careful not to choke Lilith. Your grip is rather tight."

"Right, Jakob. Sorry, Lilith." I release the dragon, who catches her breath.

"You seem a bit more relaxed now, Kamui. Do you think you can share the contents of the nightmare?"

"No, I can't." The imagery is too graphic. I can't even think about it without panicking.

"Can you at least tell us if this dream was perhaps worse than the one you had in Nohr?"

"Yes. Like a hundred times worse."

"Oh my. What a horrid dream."

"My goodness though I'm a bit confused. Kamui had other dreams like this in the past?" Azura asks.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I told you this yet. Jakob, please tell them for me."

"As you wish milady: essentially, the nightmare involved milady thrust between the royal houses of Hoshido and Nohr on the battlefield. But when she pleaded them to stop, both sides suddenly became a gory mess. Before she could react, her dragon half attacked her."

"That's the gist of it."

"My goodness. And did the dragon attack you in this dream as well?" she asks.

"Yes."

"I have a strong feeling I know what this dream is communicating."

"Wow, Azura. You can read dreams?"

"Not necessarily. But I have been around Sakura a lot when she was divining the dreams at the shrine, so I have an idea of how to do it myself. This may be incorrect, but this dream may be connected to an event in the future."

"But how does that work. I can't dream about what's going to happen the next day."

"Because this is not a normal thing, Felicia. In fact, it's good you never had one. These dreams usually result in tragedy."  
Tragedy? Oh no! Everyone's really going to die.

"Not necessarily. We may be able to change fate."

"Change fate? Azura are you sure we can change something like this? Based on what you've stated, this event may be set in stone. Forgive me for being negative."

"You're fine, Jakob. You're objective. I want to know how we can change fate, Azura."

"Truth be told, I used to believe fate was absolute. But I've changed recently. Thanks to you all. Especially, you Kamui."

"Me?"

"I don't want to share my own details, but you all with the time we've spent together had given me hope, when I thought fate was sealed for me."

"Aww, thank you Lady Azura," Felicia says.

"It means a lot to me that you're not looking for death," I say telepathically to Azura.

She answers through our mental link "It was your dragon half which saved me. Without it, my thick head would never have gotten the message."

"Really?"

"Yes. I believe your dragon powers can change our fate."

I remember Ryoma telling me about accepting the part of me.

"Ryoma is just as much as a speaker as ever."

"Hey! That was a private moment. I thought we agreed on no mind-reading."

"If you think about it while we're linked I can see it."

"Just leave."

An alarm clock goes off on Jakob's tray.

"Well. Lady Kamui, Lady Azura, it's time to get changed for the Festival of Kamui's Return."

How could I forget? They were planning on throwing a massive welcome-home party for me. The schedule was tight because of the war, but it's finally today. This will take my mind off of all this fate drama. Afterward, I can think about changing destiny, and what not.

The rest of the morning flew by really fast. Since today was exceptional, we had to be up early anyway. This made having a nightmare, be a bit of a positive. We quickly ate some tea, hotcakes, and quick breakfast made by Jakob. Felicia even made us a Hoshidan snack called mochi, and it was delicious. Usually, she cooks absolute garbage, but she managed to make something right for once. Though she later explained she set the kitchen accidentally on fire afterward. I'm happy Hoshidans are a bit more forgiving; barring racism.

Afterward, we went to the Hoshidan Royal Bathhouse as Azura's was too far away. The bath helped me relax after the nightmare.  
When we went to get changed, a new kimono with a note for me appeared. I read the letter while Jakob helped me dress.

It read like this:

" _Dear Kamui-sama,  
I first apologize for not being able to tell you myself, but I was very busy preparing for the festival the past few days as well as my duties to Takumi-sama. So, I wrote this with the kimono I said I would make with you, so you still know. I am very sorry about my behavior the other day. I had no idea about your past growing up in Nohr. I was not only horrible to you as a retainer of Takumi-sama, but as a person as well. While it may be selfish to say this now, though everyone else already knows my background: I come from a Noble Hoshidan family, though I grew up more modestly along the country-side as part of a family of tailors. But one day, a Nohrian assassin attacked our home, my parents were slaughtered before my eyes, my house burns to the ground, and I was held at ransom by their awful group. I also had past hit puberty, and several disgusting men tried to violate my body. It was so horrible writing this makes me want to puke. Thankfully, I was saved by Hinoka-sama and the Sky Knights. Before they left, I begged Hinoka-sama to train me so I could fight against the nation who ruined me. Eventually, she said yes, and I became her apprentice. Years later, I was reassigned to Takumi-sama as his retainer. Even after all this, I still feel awful for treating you the way I did. I let my hatred get the best of me.  
Thank you for reading this, and please enjoy the new kimono. It's free.  
Sincerely,  
Oboro_"

"Those are the contents of the letter," Jakob says.  
"Oh, right."

I look at myself. The Kimono is blue, with white underneath, and black midsection. There are white flowers in several spots on this design. There are also black gloves, white socks, and brown sandals.

"I really like it. I'm gonna thank Oboro-san if I find her today."

"Was she the subject of the letter you were insistently reading?"

"It's a secret."

I see Azura come out with the same blue and gold kimono she had the other day. Only this one is brand new, and she's wearing a pink flower in her hair.

"You look great Kamui."

"You look great too Azura."

Our group heads outside. Kaze meets us at the door, in his ninja attire of dark green robes, webbed undershirt, and the such. He says he is Azura's bodyguard and our guide around the festival. Felicia and Jakob stayed by myself, the former carrying Lilith.  
The festival is amazing. There so many stands of all kinds of different foods. Different songs are being performed. I ended up getting lost from everyone else among the sea of the crowd while I was enjoying myself.

Once I realized this, I made sure I was holding the Substitute-Dragonstone mother gave me. I can barely fit in my one hand. I had to carry it at all times in-case I go berserk.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey! Kamui-oneesan!" I hear from behind me.  
I spin around. Sitting at a small wooden table, covered by an umbrella is Sakura. She's wearing a Kimono with the same pattern and flower adornments. The primary difference being the colors; instead pink robes, red midsection, white gloves, and our signature headbands.

I only then realized I hear the Hoshidan honorifics again. I thought my brain translated them for me by this point; then I remembered that we still have to say them in public. Well, it's not a real issue.

I take my seat next to Sakura.

"Good Morning, Sakura-san," I say.

"Good morning Kamui-oneesan. How are you enjoying the festival so far?"

"A lot actually. So much so I got lost from everyone else in my group."

"You're free to sit with us till noon when the real party begins after mother's announcement."

"I know. I can't wait! Though why'd you say "us"? I don't see anyone else here."

"You there! Step away from Sakura-sama!" A young girl shouts behind me.

I turn around to face her. Sitting across from her is a teenage girl about her age with modest curves. White skin, brown eyes, and long brown hair, along with a white band around her forehead at an angle make up this samurai's head. Her outfit consists of a pink tunic, blue robes, and some white and gold samurai breastplate, shoulders, forearm guards, and greaves. The cloths of her outfit lay loose around her body, where the armor is fastened tightly. Her red sash around her waist holds her white and pink gripped katana within a white sheath. She also has a single blue stocking on her right leg. In her hand is a pink beverage.

"Hana-san. This is my sister Kamui-oneesan."

"Oh! My apologies, Kamui-sama. Here you go, Sakura-sama." Hana hands Sakura her beverage.

"Thank you." She replies and begins happily sipping the drink from a straw.

"It's fine; it's fine. You're only looking out for your master, right?"

"A-actually, Hana and I are childhood friends."

"Wow."

"Yup. We were friends since we were little. Now, allow me to introduce myself: I'm a samurai and Sakura-sama's lead retainer, Kazahana. But you can call me Hana."

"Alright, Hana-san."

"Hana, can you please get me another?" Sakura asks, holding her empty glass.

"Sure thing. Would you like a drink too, Kamui-sama?"

"Thanks for the offer. I'll get whatever Sakura is having."

"Got it. Be right back." Hana leaves.

"Hana-san's a lot more cheerful than most of the retainers I've met so far."

"I know. She obsesses over me. I'm not sure if more than you and Jakob, but she really cares for me."

"You'd think I would have met her by now, considering I've been living here for over a month now."

"We usually spend time together when Han's not working or is busy with other activities. She is always trying to perfect her swordsmanship to protect me."

"Well, Jakob is a really high bar to pass. But do you think she trains more than Hinoka?"

"Hehehe. I doubt that."

"By the way, do you like my kimono? I requested it to be like yours."

"I do. The colors look really good on you too."

"I've returned with your beverages," Hana says as she places them before us.

"Thank you," Sakura replies.

"Thanks as well," I respond.

"My pleasure. Anything for someone Sakura is close with." Hana happily replies.

"But, what is this?"

"It's a foreign drink. It uses a special process to churn strawberries, raspberries, and blueberries, as well as a secret ingredient. It's called Icy Berry."

"Alright. Here I go." I take a sip — the multiple flavors with the freezing temperature giving a fantastic taste.

"Amazing. Why haven't I seen this before in Hoshido?"

"Kamui-sama!" Jakob yells from far away. I see him running towards us.

Hana brings her hand to her sword.

"Hana, those are Kamui-oneesan's servants and friends. Though, I didn't know Azura-oneesan to be here too."

She relaxes her arm.

"My bad! False alarm."

Jakob arrives, and pants. He must've ran here in a hurry. I wonder why.

"Kamui-sama, [Heika]Empress Mikoto is looking for you. It's almost time for the special announcement."

"It's that time already? Sorry, Sakura-san, Hana-san. I'll see you later."

"Wait just a moment! Kamui-sama, what is this drink?" he says holding the glass I drank from.

"It's called Icy Berry. Sakura-san's retainer Hana-san brought them for us."

"Icy Berry is a foreign drink. Why didn't you let me taste it in case of poison first?"

"Hang on just a sec. You sayin' I would poison Sakura-sama and Kamui-sama? The absolute nerve!"

"You still lack a proper alibi-"

"-That's enough!" I yell, slamming my hands on the table.

"Kamui-sama."  
"Silence, Jakob. I never permitted you to accuse others of crimes. If you looked at the table, the glass was empty before you arrived. Wouldn't I be dead already if her goal was to poison me!?"

"But-"

"Come, Jakob. We're going to the podium. Mother is waiting. Hana-san, I'm sorry for the behavior of my retainer. I'll see you both you, and Sakura-san after the festival announcement from mother.

"But, Kamui-sama..."

"Not another word out of you, Jakob! You are to remain silent. Once this festival is over, I will be discussing your punishment. If you continue this behavior, I will increase the severity. The decision is final. Is that understood?"

"Yes, milady."

"Good. Now, take me to the podium."

"As you command, Kamui-sama."

I have never acted like this towards Jakob before. I don't know what came over me, and I'm surprised he went through with it since he usually is so over-protective of me. I mean, his devotion is one of the things that make him so reliable, but sometimes he goes too far This is probably one of those times.

Jakob leads me through the staring crowd as we walk to the podium. I continue striving forward, ignoring their reactions. I never snapped like this before. This the closest I ever came to punishing my servants. I viewed them as a family, so I accepted their flaws. What's happening to me?  
These questions circled my head as we arrived at the podium. It's not very far off the ground. I could jump down and be just fine. The others along with Mother and Orochi are waiting there. Jakob silently follows in line with the others beside the podium.

"Hello, Kamui. How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing fine, mother."

"Why are you in such a bad mood? We're all here to celebrate you, after all."

She read me like a book "I really don't want to talk about it. At least, right now."

"Whatever you say, my dear. You don't need to worry about a thing. If you are feeling overwhelmed, you can go back into your room and rest, and I will have a servant bring you some of the exotic foods to you.

"Thanks, Mother."

Now then, let us announce your return so that the festival can truly begin!"

As I follow mother up the steps, Azura's voice speaks in my mind.

"You seem emotionally distraught."

"What gave it away?" I reply to her mind.

"I just wanted to make you aware of your emotional state. Remember if you breach your limits, the dragon will take hold."

"Thanks for the heads up Azura."

"Your welcome. Please be careful. I'll be ready to sing if needed."

And her voice fades from my head.

Mother and I stand atop the podium, in the center of the town square before a dragon statue fountain. People quickly gathered around us.

"Greetings, citizens of Hoshido. Thank you for gathering on this wondrous occasion-"

While mother continues her speech, I notice a cloaked figure enter from the main entrance. I use my peripheral vision but spot no others.

Something is wrong. I sense a dark aura from it. I feel my body going on alert; screaming "danger" again and again.

Mother continues her speech as I watch the cloaked figure intensely as it slowly pulls something out from beneath its cloak. "-now please welcome back, Princess Kamui!"

As the cloaked figure takes out his sword, which looks exactly like my Ganglari, I activate my scale mail, and grab mother, and use my body as cover as we leap off the podium. I activate a Dragon Vein close-by to put up a wall of stone, just in time to shield us from a huge explosion. I hear many screams of terror and agony.

Everything is a silent while until the dust clears. I look back at Mother. She is alive, though incapacitated. I peek outside and slowly move out from behind the cover.

The entire square is destroyed, as well as a large portion of the city around it. Ash covers a large part of the damaged areas, the wind allowing it to cover more. All the people surrounding the podium are now vaporized or are burnt corpses upon the ground. The stone cover falls to pieces, and I stand face-to-face with the cloaked figure.

I say to Azura's mind "Azura, are you alright?"

"Yes. I sensed it before you did, and made some cover in time. What is happening?"

"Make sure everyone is safe. Mother is alive. I'll buy us some time against this thing."

"But that's too risky!

"Which is why I need you to do this, so I don't have to fight him for very long!"

"Understood. So far everyone in our group is alright thanks to you using a Dragon Vein. Please be careful. Once I make sure the people are being evacuated, I'll hurry to be by your side. Don't hesitate to call me if you feel you begin losing control."

I pull my Ganglari out of the same Dragon Vein and walk towards the center of the empty square. I feel the other thoughts fade away, my blood boil, and my heart race. It's begun its influence on me. I hold my Dragonstone in my other hand.

We meet at the center. Suddenly, several Faceless, and many soldiers, and assassins, all Nohrian, but have a flaming pink aura, appear and attack my allies.

I got distracted, but I jumped away from the figures blow in-time.

I turn back and slash, but blocks it.

I go in for another, but he parries, almost slicing me. He's strong.

A flurry of strikes come towards; I can barely keep my defense, and am being pushed back as if the flurry as a gust of wind.

My back has almost reached where the podium was. I fall on my knee as he prepares an overhead swing.  
An opening!

I rise, slicing with all the power I have. His sword falls from his severed wrists. The weapon disintegrates when it hits the ground.

But I got caught in my victory. His red eyes glow. I see he was holding an elixir bottle in his mouth; hidden by the darkness from his hood. He drinks it regrows his hands. He spits the bottle out, and strikes my chest, then stomach.

I reel as he follows up with a thrust kick, the strike knocking me against the podium. I cough blood. The impact makes me drop my weapon, making it hit the ground.

The cloaked man charges dark energy into his right hand, then thrusts it forward, sending the volatile dark energy towards them.

Then, it happens, mother shields me from the attack. As she is swallowed in the dark energy, she tells me "I'll always love you." before passing out and falls into my arms. The power is gone, but blood falls from her lip.

"Unforgivable," I say as I carefully set mother on the side. I walk towards the center of the square. My blood boils, and heart races, my mind goes blank aside from making him pay.

"You will pay," I say. My anger is overflowing.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

I start breathing heavily, gasping. My body is on fire. My blood is moving at speeds beyond my imagination. And my anger only increases.

Then, I hear it — the flashes before me, blurring the lines of my mind and reality as I fall deeper, and deeper, and deeper, and deeper. Then, it roars.

"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Urrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

The stone glows, my body cloaked in flames, and its structure begins to shift.

While everything changes as I get on all-fours, one thing remains true. I'll make every one of this guy's group pay!

And I am a dragon once more.

My mind plunges into darkness. I am afraid of what I might do, but I can no longer feel my body. Azura… Azura, Ryoma, somebody, please stop me…

 **To be continued…**


	32. 4th Choice V5 Ch2 Our Greif

**Chapter 2-Our Greif (Azura)**

I've truly hoped this day would never arrive. We could all have our happy life together here. I wanted to grow warmer from the smiles and watch all of our quirks mingle in ways of enjoyment I never fathomed.

But alas, life is not fair. A fact I had come to known ever since I was a child.

Corrin has returned to her dragon form. While not massive, its mere presence is menacing. From its primarily silver/white colors, to the small pillars of water which erupt beside its steps reminds me of a serene Kirin, of Hoshidan folklore; a divine, yet peaceful creature that would instead walk on clouds or water in fear of harming a single blade of grass. But this silver/white and dark-blue monster as if the Kirin took malefic form, with sharp horns, claws, tail, and even the edges of the wings though I have never seen a creature without eyes.

Corrin roars with an echo distorted as if she spoke beneath the water and lunges at the hooded assailant. The assailant leaps, the ground is smashed, and the resulting shockwave's strength makes me cover my eyes. I shed tears as I witness my beloved sister being reduced to that of a wild beast.

The assailant manages to land comfortably, below the impending smash of the dragons' claw.

Smash.

Miss.

He takes to surrounding the rooftops, yet she follows; smashing everything that comes in her way.

Whisk.

"Ahhh!" I feel the cut on my cheek. I managed to dodge one of those assassin's daggers from some of those mysterious soldiers. Now I'm surrounded.

Curses! I was careless. Right behind me is Aunt Mikoto, near-death. And the remains of the podium behind her. My back is against the wall as more assassins and soldiers appear. Even now, more enemies like wyvern riders continue to appear.

I use my peripheral vision to scout for allies while the stand-off against the group before me continues. I can vaguely make out the others far away. It seems like the attack separated us. They also seem busy with their group of foes.

Our only hopes are Takumi, Hinoka, and Ryoma. They shouldn't be too far away, and hordes of enemies like these are easy for them, and no magic forcefield to keep anyone out or it is in effect.

I have to stall for time until help arrives. Then I can calm Corrin down with my song. But these guys won't let me.

I grabbed my Blessed Lance by instinct, but this kimono is hardly fighting attire. I'm not sure I can hold on for any longer.

I can hear the roars and destruction in the background. I see Corrin demolishing entire buildings in her path to destroy the assailant, who continues to taunt her by narrowly missing her attacks.

I try and sync with her mind, but I get forced back by the dragon inside. But I heard something relevant, crying. She's crying.

I want to save her!

I feel a desire that I never felt before. I don't know why, but every fiber of my being is telling me to do so. But, I'll need to get past these enemies first.  
Corrin wildly smashes through building after building in her ferocious pursuit. Upon destroying a larger one, the assailant seemingly escapes, as a large shadow envelops them.

WAAM!  
The dragon's tail slams the fiend into the ground, creating a small crater in the process. The might sends a massive wave of air, picking up the dust and ash, and spreading it across the square.

I shield my eyes with my arms, then seize the opportunity. With quick succession, I cut down my oppressors one by one.

Wait! What is that magic power building? It's huge!

I turn to see water magic and energy building upon Corrin's jawline. Oh no!

"EVERYONE! TAKE COVER!" I shout at my allies. I erect a barrier of stone with the Dragon Vein nearby and further reinforce it with my magic.

FOOSH!

A massive torrent erupts from the dragon's mouth, pulverizing an entire city-block where the assailant was. The blast creates a thick cloud of smoke, steam, and dust, and sends it and debris everywhere.

By the time the attack is over, the barrier crumbles from the damage, and my mana greatly depleted.

"Azura-sama!" Kaze yells as he slices through the cloud obscuring our vision.

"Kaze! Over here!"

He quickly arrives at my side, "Azura-sama, I am sorry for taking so long. You seem exhausted."

"I'm fine Kaze. But Mother is more important right now. She was behind me and was hit by some curse. She's dying."

"This is horrible." He solemnly responds. "Unfortunately, these enemies won't let us simply bring her to safety."

I can hear more foes appear.

"It will never end!" I yell.

"Azura-s-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR HONORIFICS KAZE! JUST CALL ME 'AZURA'!" My outburst surprises me. I'm experiencing many unfamiliar emotions today.

"R-Right, Azura, I believe we are dealing with a caster. Our assassin over there is most likely summoning these to keep us busy. I feel as if he doesn't want us to interfere with his battle with Kamui."

Suddenly, the goal of the assailant became clear to me.

"You're exactly right Kaze! It makes more sense now. His true goal was not my mother's demise, but to bring out Corrin's dragon side to destroy Hoshido."

"Do we have any way stopping her?"

"Yes. My song. It has the power to pull her out of this madness. I have to be close for it to work. Do you think you can distract the assailant?"

"My apologies, but I don't think I have the power."

"What?"

"Firstly, considering he is holding off Kamui as a dragon, and pressed Kamui in the state in which she utterly destroyed me in our battle about a month ago, I doubt I would be more than fodder."

"I see. That's too bad. But why is there another reason?"

"I am currently holding an injured Lilith," Kaze reveals Lilith whom he hid beneath his arm. The dust-filled air is obscuring my vision.

"Lilith? My goodness. What happened to her?!

"She, Felicia, and Jakob were badly wounded from damage sustained by the explosion and defending Sakura-sama. They two retreated within her, but Lilith herself has sustained damage as well. It was a hard battle, they all put up in an incredible fight."

"I bet they did. Otherwise, everyone's all right, yes?"

"Yes. Sakura-sama and Hana-san have escaped, and are calling for reinforcements as we speak."

The begins to fog clear. However, what lies before us is a small army before us of Faceless and those summoned soldiers.

But before I could panic, several blue arrows, and lightning bolts strike the enemy forces, destroying many of them in the process.

"We have finally arrived! Sorry for the wait." Ryoma announces.

"All of you who dare harmed Hoshido will face death!" Takumi declares.

Hoshidan soldiers led by Hinata, Oboro, Kagero, and Saizo come to assist us in dealing with the many enemy soldiers.

"Takumi, I entrust the leadership of our main forces to you while I deal with the monster over there? Can you handle it?"

"Y-yes! I understand. Ryoma-onisama!"

"Great. Good luck."

Ryoma quickly comes to Kaze and me.

"Azura, Kaze. Are you both all right?"

"Yes," I respond. "But we have much bigger problems. Firstly, Mother is lying behind us. Alive, but barely. She needs treatment immediately."  
Ryoma checks Mother's body in a sign of hope. He finds in it when he feels her pulse.

"Thank the gods she's alive. I will send for help at once!"

"Forgive me, Ryoma-sama. I will take her, along with Lilith to medical care. The fighting also expended my stamina, and I doubt I will be much further of use on the battlefield. Besides, Lady Azura has a plan I am most confident in."

Thank you so much, Kaze.

"I see. You were also at the beginning of the assault and helped Sakura escape. If it wasn't for her call, we might not have arrived in-time. Very well then; Kaze, take Lilith and Mother to safety, and have a medic treat them immediately."

"Understood, Ryoma-sama."

Kaze takes Aunt Mikoto, and Lilith, and withdraws from the battlefield.

"What is the plan Azura? What is that thing?"

"Kamui-neesan."

"Impossible."

I nod nervously "She kept it a secret from most of us as she couldn't control herself to keep the burden her own. But her opponent, the assailant who started this all has goaded her into destroying Hoshido in a blind rage. She can't even tell what's happening, yet she's crying inside. How will she recover from causing this much destruction when we do restore her."

Ryoma puts his hand on my head, and lightly rubs it.

"Sorry, Azura. You were crying."

Crying. I was, yet I didn't notice.  
"Besides, Kamui-neesan is going to be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because she's got a caring sister willing to lay her own life down to save her. Reminds me of someone I know. But I can't remember who."

"The plan is to separate Kamui from the assailant so I can cast my spell. I need you to keep him away and occupied while I do so."

"Don't worry about him then. I'll take the assailant on myself. He almost killed my mother, destroyed my country, and nearly made my sister go insane. He will understand what happens when you earn the wrath of Hoshido!"

I feel the anger in Ryoma's voice"I don't doubt your strength, Ryoma-onisan. However, the assailant has been surviving against Corrin's dragon form for a while now."

"I appreciate the warning. I'llmake sure to stay on my guard. Still, this a dangerous situation to be alone in."

"I'll be all right. Besides, I'm the only one who can stop her right now."

"I understand. I will put my faith into you."

"Thank you."

Kamui and the assailant return to the square in a large crash with a shockwave which blows us back a few feet. I almost went numb in my legs to counter the force.

Ryoma and I charge forward, weapons drawn, and spirits strong.

As we attempt to separate the two, we are thrust into the chaos of their fight. The foes use many tricks and techniques to counter than draconian traits Corrin possess. It's a sea of wild sharks, one wrong move, and I'll be torn to bits.

I wait patiently wait for the opening. In the corner of my eye, I notice Ryoma, with his crisp, controlled techniques clashing with the chaos around us. His legendary blade, Raijinto, gleams with blue electricity as he parries, blocks and dodges our foes.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally find the opening we need. I slam the assailant with an Eltorrent, and the powerful vortex of water launches him several feet away. Ryoma then begins pursuit, both soon leaving my line of sight.

As the dust settles, the only ones remaining in the square are me, and Corrin.

We turn, facing each other. I can see Corrin's head in full now. It truly lacks eyes. I notice all the damage marks on her body as they try to heal. Despite the power it has, I can tell it's in pain.

Don't worry Corrin, for it will all be over soon. I'll need to block out my surroundings. A single mistake, and I may lose her forever.  
I place my weapon down, toss my footwear aside, and take beginning form. Breathe.

Three.

Two.

One.

 _"You are the oceans grey waves, destined to seek_. _Life beyond the shore just out of reach..._ "

I begin my dance, water flowing from my arms as I move. Corrin's rampage has ceased, now slowly backing away. The blue light extending from my body as each movement scares her as if it already feels the effects of my spell.

All I need to do now is finish the verse.

" _Yet, the waters ever change_ -Augh!

Corrin slashes with her claw. My magic barely protects me from the attack. Despite not getting cut, the force goes through, knocking me on my back. I cough a little blood as I feel my ribs breaking.

She lowers her head on the new neck joints she obtained till its face-level with mine. I can hear others shouting, worried about me. But I need to finish this.

" _...flowing like time, the path is yours to climb._ "

The entire square is surrounded in my water magic, floating like a veil enveloping the two of us. I finished it verse safely.

Corrin's claw suddenly grasps my neck. It hurts, but I can still breathe.

"Go ahead. Kill me." I say to her. "But... if that's what you truly desire... please, do it as yourself."

Corrin slowly retracts her claw. Glowing blue and coated in those vermillion flames, Corrin starts reverting to human form.

I did it.

I watch happily as my the giant silhouette becomes my beloved sister once more.

 **Chapter 2-Our Greif**

What have I done?  
I stare at my hands. They're normal again.

I stand and look around. All the destruction I caused in my drive to destroy an individual. The once lively square is now a desolate pile of ruin. And I remember every second of my actions as a dragon. The anxiety is overflowing within me.

I look around to see Azura lying in pain.

"AZURA!" I rush over to her.

A blue arrow is shot between us. I stop and turn to see Takumi. He fired the arrow. Why?

"I won't let you take another step towards a member of the Hoshidan family, monster!"

The soldiers behind him aim in my direction. All I can do is back away on the ground. Takumi fires another arrow behind me. I'm trapped.

"This is all your fault. I knew I should have eliminated you when you had the chance. If it wasn't for you, not only would Mother not have been harmed, but the city wouldn't have been destroyed."

"But I'm the one who shielded her from the initial explosion!"

"Silence traitor!" He yells. "Soldiers! Prepare to execute the former Princess Kamui!"

I think back to the memories we made by playing Shogi. Was our bond always a fraud?

"Soldiers! Remain where you are! NOW!" I here Hinoka as she returns on her pegasus. She leaps out several feet before her steed touches the ground, and lands safely. She is wearing a slightly bulkier suit of red samurai plate-mail armor, with a white cloak, and her signature white scarf. She removes her helmet consisting of a black visor, falcon wings on the sides, and a gold crest on the forehead area. She is holding a Festival Stave in her hand; it's quite generic though.

She immediately uses it to heal Azura as she removes her helmet. I guess Festival Staves have a larger range than Nohrian Rods.  
Hinoka runs towards us, getting on one knee. "You girls, all right?"

"Better now, Hinoka. Thank you. My injuries are healed." Azura says.

"Phew, I made it in time. What about you, Kamui?"

"Unless you can heal mental wounds, I'm fine," I respond.

"I see." She gets up, walking toward Takumi casually, but with a fiercer look in her eyes. I can tell she's about to do something.  
She goes over to Takumi, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Takumi."  
"Yes, big sister Hinoka?" He responds with positivity.

Hinoka violently punches Takumi in the face, strikes his stomach with her knee, then throws him to the ground, and grinding her foot on his chest.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE DAWN DRAGON DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" She yells. "I was on my way back from scouting and never expected such intolerable, disgusting behavior from the Prince of Hoshido! How dare you raise your weapon to your sister."

"I was trying to keep Hoshido safe." He responds in pain.  
"Kamui could barely hurt a small animal without crumbling over in self-guilt. She also loves this place, and us! What makes you think she was a true threat to this country?!"  
"Hinoka! What are you doing to our brother!?" Ryoma yells as he arrives.

"Disciplining the little kid who threatened his sister, even firing two arrows towards her!" she angrily responds.

"But your actions are no different. Please help coax Kamui; I'll handle Takumi. I'm well informed of the situation." 

Kaze suddenly appears holding Lilith.

"I understand. I'll leave him to you, Ryoma," Hinoka walks away from Takumi.

"I have returned, Azura. I see you were successful in saving Kamui."

"Indeed, now we must help her other side cope with the situation."

"Lilith?" I say.

"Lilith-sama needs to go inside you Corrin for her to recover. Normal healing methods were of no use. She is fine, and so are your retainers within her. They too sustained significant damage but are also alive and well."

"U-Understood."

I take Lilith and close my eyes as I let her merge with my inner being once more.

"Anything I can do for you, Kamui?" Hinoka asks.

"I don't know. I mean, you and Ryoma, as well as Azura and Kaze-san all coming to comfort me are great enough for now at least. I want to see what is happening with Ryoma-onisan over there. I want to ask him more things about what's going on."

"I see. Let's get you patched up for now as we watch. He's busy disciplining Takumi," She says. "I know you don't like seeing this sort of stuff, but it's essential to learn how to discipline others if you want to become a leader, even if they are close to you.

I did the same with Jakob earlier today. "Alright. I'll watch"

Kaze helps Azura sit straight up as medics heal us with their staves as we watch Takumi's punishment.

"Kamui was the reason this attack took place. It all centered-around using her dragon half, and the sword she got from Nohr!" She must have been in league with them from the start!" Takumi declares, loudly.

"When will you learn to stop listening to that foolish ego of yours, and look to your surroundings? You need to learn how to read the situation as not everything can be explained using pure logic. To be honest, maybe it was my fault. I may have given you too much power too quickly. Since Empress Mikoto is out of commission, I, am at this moment, in charge of this country. I use those powers to discipline you in her place. Now, allow me to pick apart your fraudulent reasoning: the attacker is reported by surveillance shinobi to have his own blade, separate from Kamui's, and it his blade who triggered the attack. I can confirm this myself, as he pulled the same blade out when we fought earlier. If Kamui were in-league with the assailant, she would have caused the explosion herself. To further cement the fact Kamui is not working for the enemy, she fought herself assailant before her transformation. This was all to protect our Mother, the Empress of Hoshido, whom she also protected before during the initial attack. It was also the Empress sacrificing herself for her which caused the transformation. Are you still convinced of your side of the argument?"

"...I yield." He reluctantly answers.

"Very well then. I will be stripping you of military command temporarily until I see you are fit to lead again. You will now server directly under me until further notice. All the soldiers who threatened Kamui are to be arrested; their punishment will be decided at a later date."  
Soldiers come to take the ones who threatened me away. Takumi stands with his head down, in silence.

Ryoma puts his hand on Takumi's shoulder. "Takumi, don't feel so bad. You did what you thought was right for the sake of this country. You still did things that are unforgivable, but use this as a learning experience to improve yourself as a leader."

"Yes, big brother," Takumi responds.

"Hinoka: your report."

"Yes, Ryoma-oni sama. Unfortunately, our greatest nightmare has come. A huge Nohrian force lead by the four members of the Nohrian Royal Family is headed here. If we move now, we can intercept them at the Plains of Hoshido."

Did she just say what I think she just said? Flashes of my nightmare run before my eyes. I'll have to make a choice after all.

Azura says to my mind "You can still change fate. Hope is not lost yet. I will appear with you, and follow you whether you choose Hoshido, Nohr, or even against both."

"Thanks, Azura," I respond to her telepathically. "Hearing that makes me feel more at ease." Yet I still shake. I need to relax.

"What about the assassin?" Hinoka asks.

"It was strange: as soon as Corrin changed back to human, he turned into smoke and vanished without leaving a trace he was there. I sent some ninja to look for any trail, but I doubt we'll find much."

Ryoma answers then turn to the crowd of soldiers.

"All units, prepare to move out!" Ryoma announces. All the soldiers mobilize on his command.

"Hinoka, I entrust the safety of arrival of Kamui and Azura to the battlefield. They need time to change into more fitting outfits."

Kagero appears before us with some clothes for Azura, and a new armor set for me. This one seems to be a better version of the Nohrian Noble armor I had at least regarding protection. It sports a white, gold, and blue color scheme with additional armor plates over previously exposed areas. It also has a short blue cape attached by a large, leather strap, pinned with a gold emblem of a Kirin.

"I had the order placed some time ago. I will meet you two on the battlefield. Also, Kaze."

"Yes, Ryoma-sama."

"You are hereby assigned as Azura's guardian. Protect her with your life." He commands.

"Understood."

"I look forward to your company, Kaze," Azura says.

"Many thanks, Azura."

"All right you two! Get changed! We will be leaving in about 30 minutes. I have to call another sky knight to help transport Azura to the battlefield as well."

"We understand." I say.

"Kamui, are you sure you want to go? You don't have to. I can make the order with my rank." Hinoka offers.

I was an idiot. I never had to go. But if I don't, Hoshido and Nohr will be at war. And if it really is a vision of the future like Azura implies, if it doesn't happen now it, will occur in the future.

"Have you made up your mind?" Azura asks as we change inside a nearby building. I was so busy with my thoughts I didn't realize.

"I'll use my influence to stop the war. If I don't, I will not get my wish."

"Then I will follow your lead. You can always count me, sister."

It seems Azura is finally opening up to me. "And it will always be the same with me."

"You two ready?" Hinoka calls out.

It's finally time. I dreaded this day, but this is also an opportunity. I can end this war before it even began.

Azura and I go to Hinoka and Subaki behind her with his own Pegasus.

"Nice to see you again, Kamui. I heard from Sakura the two of you had a lot of fun together," he says.  
"Same here. Did you get my response to your offer?"

"How could I? Such a stain on my perfection it was."

"What is he talking about?" Hinoka asks.

"I'll tell you on the way."

With that, I, along with Azura, ride to the battlefield of my darkest dreams.

 **Next time, a choice must be made. A new path of fate opens for the heroine to save both the world and what she holds dear. To be continued in Volume 5 Chapter 3: The 4** **th** **Choice…**


	33. The 4th Choice Part 1

**Chapter 3: The 4th Choice...**

The clouds and trees move by at high speeds. I wish I could gaze upon the visuals I would only dream of seeing, but the velocity breaks any focus I may have had.

This is just like the dream I had all the way back about a month ago. Only now all the pieces are in place, and all my memories have been restored. Hinoka, my older Hoshidan sister, is riding me on her Pegasus to the where the royals of Hoshido and Nohr will face-off. I want to stop that from happening. If I can't...

The bloody visuals from the nightmare followed with the dragon leaping towards me from the broken cages. A sudden scream erupts from my lips.

Syrene neighs and starts shivering and wobbling, Hinoka pulls tightly on the reigns so that we slow down significantly till we reach stability.

"Kamui, is everything okay back there? You're squeezing my waist real tight." Hinoka says. She turned her head to the side as she spoke. In the nightmare, all the Hoshidan royals aside from Ryoma wore masks, as my memories of them were gone, and had no idea what they would look like years later. I only knew Ryoma through news articles.

"Um, Kamui?"

"Yes, Hinoka?"

"Woah, don't yell suddenly like that, you'll scare Syrene! Do you want us to crash?!"

"Sorry! Even though at our current flight speed, scaring your pegasus wouldn't be the major factor in the scenario."

"Sorry, can you repeat yourself. You started rambling there."

"You're going too fast!"

"Oh, now it makes sense why you're hugging me so tightly. Why didn't ya say so in the first place."

"I did-Uggh! Can you please slow down? At least a little?"

"Sorry, I'm late even with my position on the battlefield to get you here. Besides, what about the time I flew you with Sakura?"

"I didn't enjoy that either."

"Well, too bad if you can't keep up with me!"

I'll tease her to get this off my mind. But I'll have to make it quick, as I want to ask her something important before we arrive.

"Is that way you can't get a boyfriend?" I taunt.

"What!? What makes you bring that up?!"

"Careful, Gotta keep control or Syrene will drop us."

"She won't do that over something like this, but yeah, I see. But why the heck did you bring it up? I this payback for going TOO FAST?"

"Maybe. I'm still wondering why can't get a boyfriend at your age."

"...It's because I'm unladylike... and flat."

"Yeah, you are. But boobs aren't everything. Besides you got a killer waist and set thighs. Y'know boys are into muscular girls too. And don't even get me started on that "ladylike" garbage."

"Then why don't you have one miss "I-show-off-my-body" Kamui?"

"Because I was trapped in a castle during those years and wasn't allowed to see anyone but my siblings. You have no excuse."

She turned her face forward again since I brought up the subject, but I bet her face is the same color as her hair right now.

"Well, between you and me, I sort of have one. A pen-pal."

"Ooh! Juicy!"

Syrene neighs and wobbles a bit.

Kamui! Please stop, you're making me feel all uncomfortable. And that was supposed to be something I never told anyone."

"Don't worry; my lips are sealed. Who am I to get in the way of your relationship? Besides, I have something essential to ask you before we land."

"Shoot."

"If I were to disappear in battle today. Not die, just vanish, would you still fight for this war?"

"Kamui, don't be so melodramatic."

"But I'm serious. More serious than I have ever been in my life."

"Don't tell me you're planning on betraying us to Nohr?"

"Not saying that..." I don't think I can ever forgive King Garon. Even if I were to return, I would probably go berserk immediately. Even if I manage to resume a normal life, he'll probably throw me back into the Northern Fortress and keep me under lock-and-key, like before."

"Well, if you're captured, or you'd go missing, I'd pay you back with all the might I possess. But if you were to die, I don't know. I built my career as a warrior around saving you. But saving you was also the motivation for going through many of my struggles in life. Strange enough, I've been under-performing in combat ever since you returned. If you were gone, I would probably rethink my life by this point. Maybe put on some perfume or get a real boyfriend as you said."

"I didn't mean it in that way."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. As for the war; I fight for my homeland, but this war is only being pushed by Nohr's king. It's stupid, yet real. His power and influence are immense, but kicking, or whoever is the real mastermind's butt should solve the problem. I came to realize things like that by spending time with you. I can truly remember why I cherished you so much. I hope I didn't smother you during your stay."

"Of course not. And I suppose it's true: beat up the guy-in-charge, and the day is saved."

"Yup."

"Then a strange thought popped into my head.

"Hinoka, do you think that maybe you'd be better off living not as royalty?"

"Sorry Kamui, I'll have to answer that later. We're here. Thanks for the talk."

I see the Hoshido's grassy plains. It looks exactly like in the nightmare. Same green fields, marred with sections of dirt. The river is dividing the area in two with that little bridge where I was forced to make a choice.

Looking up I see Leo's Brynhilder spell hiding the Nohrians. I feel the same sense as I did at this point in the dream. If I remember, the light signaled Camilla I among the Hoshidans and she would come from behind to get me back but fails, and I fall into the river mid-flight. That event caused Camilla and Hinoka to fight each other, essentially sparking the entire battle to decide which family I was to live with. I must not let her grab me. I saw the light, so I know it's coming. I know where it will take me, I need to prepare myself to dodge or somehow avoid her. Some factors may change, or maybe that witch doctor will intervene from the shadows of the woods. In any case, they know I'm here.

I put on my best poker face to fool Leo into thinking I am unaware of his plan. I'll need to make sure I act more restrained around Takumi than average, or he'll annihilate Camilla with the Fujin-Yumi. Flying mounts are critically weak to arrows. Even though flight increases their mobility and makes it harder for ground units to fight back, but it's easier to strike at their weak points when their entire body is airborne. Even if it's just the mount that is hit, he falls can still kill the rider. Camilla is powerful, but she may have met her match against Takumi's perfect bow although experience is on her side, as well as Leo's tactics. This won't be easy.

As we descend, I reflect on what just happened. I did change fate a little. I guess it was more than helpful with her coming along behind us. I spot Azura and Subaki ob the ground. She wasn't there during the dream, neither was Subaki. Perhaps she was the key, and I feel relieved I can rely on her.

We land before Sakura and Takumi, the latter wearing the mask from my dream. He must have gotten it from his room to hide his shame. Sakura isn't.  
I almost fall off the Pegasus; I'm so sick. Luckily, the younger siblings help me out.

"Kamui-oneesan, I have a massive apology to say to you. I called you a threat to the country over something you couldn't control. I should be ashamed."

Takumi apologizes.

I guess the discipline taught him a lesson, but maybe he does have a sweet side after all."I forgive you. To be honest, you were only acting out of protection for Hoshido."

"Of course it's Kamui to bring light to your situation," Ryoma says

We all turn to face him as he comes from the back. I just remembered he had a mask, I think, whatever, he has a helmet anyways.  
Ryoma continues. "Your sister and I were only trying to educate you on your judgment."

"So you'll reinstate my military position?" Takumi asks.

"Not yet. I removed it not because I don't value your skills on the battlefield. You are an invaluable asset. I removed your command and assigned you to me to have a clear mind while I educate you personally on how to be a better leader. I could drop dead anytime, after all."

"Big brother! Don't say things like that!"

"I apologize for scaring you, Sakura."

"Sorry guys, I need to get to the other sky knights."

"Go ahead; all the other soldiers are in position."

"Follow me! Subaki!"

"Yes, Lady Hinoka."

Subaki mounts his pegasus while Hinoka starts running, whistling into her hand. Her pegasus flies before her, and she does an impressive leap and flips onto her steed perfectly. She draws her crimson-edged, naginata, though this one seems encased in a large shield.  
Before Subaki flies behind her, he says to Sakura "Please be careful Milady."

"I will," Sakura confidently replies.

Subaki leaves to join Hinoka and the other sky knights.

Now ready yourselves. Kamui, take this Kirin Mask It will help keep your identity safe from the Nohrians."

The mask looks exactly like it did in my dream. It seems fate is still running its course, so I must mix things up more.

"Thank you, Ryoma, but I decline. They already know I'm here."

Aside from Azura, everyone is shocked upon hearing what I said.

"But how?"

"Th-th-the enemy knows you're here already?"

"Kamui, this is a part of your dream of this day, correct?"

"Yes, Ryoma."

"Then may I ask you how much of your dream has come to pass?"

"Big brother Ryoma! Can we trust the events of a dream to occur in reality?"

"Indeed Takumi. It sounds ludicrous, but I had requested spiritual confirmation to see if the dream was, in fact, a vision of the future."

"I can vouch for its validity," Azura adds. "I was able to experience Corrin's dream after asking her. It was far too vivid and detailed to be a simple nightmare."

"Alright, I trust you. But if you're wrong, you'll be sorry."

"Anyways, so far while some minor details have changed like how Azura and Subaki are here despite not being in the vision itself, it's still running its course the same way."

"Then that simplifies things." Ryoma throws the mask away. "Takumi, make sure to protect Kamui from the Nohrian assault. We must not lose her

again!

"Understood, Ryoma!"

Ryoma walks forward to ready his addressed speech.

Takumi puts on the blue Oni mask from my dream, then turns to the three of us and says "Azura, Kamui, and Sakura, we need a formation plan, get your weapons and come back right away."

Azur and I spot a nearby Dragon Vein and use it to summon our weapons. Once we return, I respond "Let's hear it."

"First, I need you to tell me what happens in your vision. From beginning to end."

"You sure? It's pretty gruesome."

"I don't care," he responds. His tone is completely serious-lacking his usual brash and stubborn tongue.

"I-I-I'll listen too. I'm strong so don't count me out!"

I share them the events of the dream from beginning to end.

"So if we fail, everyone dies a bloody death by big sis Corrin's hand?"

"Don't be scared Sakura; we won't let that happen. If we can keep Corrin from entering the battlefield, the events shouldn't come to pass."

"An excellent deduction Takumi," Azura compliments. It's rare she does and even more unusual to Takumi.

Takumi's face is flushed, not sure how to respond.

"Alright here's the plan: We arrange in a square formation. We won't have to worry as much from the front since we're at the back end of the support lines. Since our enemy is coming from behind, Azura, Sakura and I to make a triangle formation around Corrin. Sakura will be closest to the back while Azura and I will take point as a pair.

We all get into position, and poise for combat.

"Our goal is to prevent Kamui from entering the battlefield by the wyvern rider. Also, don't use any Dragon Veins going forward."

"A trap!? H-how did the enemy trap a dragon vein?" Sakura asks.

"I am curious as well," Azura responds.

"Remember, Prince Leo attacked us recently, demanding Kamui. He must have chosen the battlefield to be in his favor if he ever hoped to defeat Ryoma, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes. It seems too perfect. For one thing, they already have the upper hand with higher ground. Nohr also focuses a lot on ground troops, so a big field is perfect. There are most likely archers with the Royals to further contend with the sky knights, a huge asset to Hoshido military power. Not to mention that Brynhlldr allows him to manipulate plant life."

"Exactly," Takumi responds. "Those shogi games were pretty useful huh? Anyways. Sakura, ready your bow, and everyone prepared for evasive maneuvers. An enemy will strike from behind." he says quietly.

"Everyone! Be quiet! The enemy is lowering the barrier!" Ryoma orders.

"Takumi-sama. What are my orders?" Kaze asks as he appears in a flash before us.

"Hide nearby and prepare to attack when ready."

"Understood" Kaze disappears again. I hear rustling in some nearby bushes, so he must be hiding there as our trump card in case things go wrong."

We remain silent as the wall of wood disappears revealing Xander, Leo, and Elise, wearing the same outfits as in my dreams, only their knight visor is lifted. They are accompanied by several archers and a handful of mages.

The warhorn is sounded. Here we go.

"I am the High-Prince of Hoshido! Tokugawa Ryoma!"

"Greetings High-Prince of Hoshido! I am the Crown-Prince of Nohr, Xander Augustus!"

Must be using magic to communicate across the long distance. Need to focus though. The vocal cue should be coming up soon.

"Why would Nohr's Crown Prince bring his family to Hoshido?"

"You Hoshidans have kidnapped our princess. We are here to take her back."

"What are you talking about? I was not informed of this. I will have to investigate the matter, and I will find your missing princess within a day."

Xander begins laughing. I prepare to move.

I send a telepathic message to Azura "She will come in a moment. Be ready."

She nods in response.

"What is it you find so funny? Do you mock me Crown Prince of Nohr?!"

"Of course I'd mock such foolish attempts to hide her from within your current ranks."

"Now!" Takumi shouts

I swiftly roll to the side, an arrow flies, and whatever was flying at me had to avert their original path.

"Oh dear me. Why would you resist returning to us, dear Corrin?" a familiar woman says.

I stand back up and regain my stance, facing Camilla on her wyvern, hovering just above the ground. She pulls out an arrow of light from the pierced flesh of her mount: Takumi must have shot her

"It's been far too long, dear Corrin. I missed you so much. Ah and I see Azura is here too. It's been so long too." She says.

"Hello again, Camilla. Sorry, I have no intention of returning to Nohr."

"Aw, but Xander and I both miss you very much."

"While your offer is one of benevolence and sincerity, I must decline."

"But Nohr has changed so much since then. Many of those bullies are gone, and Xander and I will punish anyone who dares bully you like in the past."

"I don't care." I can tell Azura is uncomfortable right now having her old trauma being unintentionally brought up

"What a shame. So be it then."

I can hear Ryoma and Xander arguing over their possession of me in the background. I don't have much time.

"Camilla, I don't wish to fight you. I want to end this war."

"I knew you'd say something like that. You're idealistic and optimistic, which is why we love you and makes you more adorable, but it's too late now. They have you taken from me. That boy, whom I believe Prince Takumi That is unforgivable, I must shower Hoshido with the blood of its soldiers and royals. But perhaps this will change your mind."

"Is this woman mad?! I'll never let that happen!" Takumi shouts and prepares to fire another arrow.

"Big brother Takumi, Big sisters Kamui and Azura, help!"

"Sakura!" he yells. Azura and I spin and see Niles chocking Sakura, with a knife to her neck.

"YOU BASTARD," Takumi yells.

"Niles!" I yell as my blood begins boiling. Oh no, not again! I quickly send a message to Azura about my state.

"So this is the youngest daughter of the Hoshidan Royal Family. It would be a shame if I were to cut open her pretty little neck."

"Why you-" Takumi draws his bow, the energy arrow forming between his fingers on the string. I can feel the intensity

"Stop Takumi! You did your best against high-tier opponents and made and landed a blow on Princess Camilla as she was moving through the air. Be proud. I will take it from here. I also promise that I will never cut down a member of the House of Hoshido of my own volition. I know how much you hate traitors, and I would never want to make you angry, nor cross you when you do."

"Thank you for clarifying then. Go ahead." Takumi begrudgingly says. He relaxes his arms, and the arrow disappears.

I walk forward then turn, so I am facing both Camilla and Niles.

"I will accept negotiation with now Crown-Prince Xander now before High-Prince Ryoma as long as you follow my demands. Firstly, Niles, release Princess Sakura."

"Sorry dear, but she's dead, and you'll be coming home with us," Camilla says.

"That's right." Niles continues. "And what's your ultimatum?"

I feel my body blood heat, and my pulse beating at a familiar pace. I am in the wild, yellow-eyes state. I can control myself now. But I am mad. Furious! I can tell Camilla is shocked. She knows what I'm capable in this state.

"My, my, so this is the infamous state you used in your gladiatorial exam, and against the ninja master Saizo. But can you reach me before I cut the girl's windpipe in two?"

A light arrow flies at Niles, forcing him to jump, barely missing his vitals. Then several shurikens fly from the forest, one scathing Niles' cheek. Though it connects. Within seconds he is coughing up blood and becomes dizzy. His hold on Sakura loosens.  
"What is this? Poison shurikens?" He responds in both pain and shock. "And you fired an arrow despite holding a hostage."

"I was waiting for you to drop your guard," Takumi explains. "Thanks to Kamui and our other ally, you did. Never underestimate Hoshido!"

I dash forward to him in at high-speeds, biting the grip of my blade, so it doesn't fall and disintegrate. My fist connects with Niles's face, blood splatters from the damage. I feel his bones crack from the blow. I grab Sakura to make her not follow at the right moment, so she doesn't fly back with Niles. The punch is too much for Niles to ear, knocking him out cold.

Kaze leaps out of the forest to attack Camilla, battering him into Takumi casually with the back of her axe. Both topple over

"It's no use, Isogahi Kaze. I already saw your techniques in your battle against Corrin. Though, I'm disappointed. Is this the best the Hoshidan Royals can do?" Camilla taunts.

I stroll towards Camilla.

Odin leaps out of the forest with his blade. I send him flying with a backfist. I'm in no mood for theatrics; I'm far too angry.

"How dare you harm the great Odin! I will punish you using the full-power within my sword hand!"

I turn, glaring at him.

Sakura fires a glowing arrow before I can do anything, landing below Odin.

"Hah! You'll never hit me with accuracy like that!" he proclaims.

"But I didn't miss!" Sakura says. With a wave of her Festival Staff, the arrow explodes into a massive burst of light. The attack knocks Odin out as well.

"How adorable, little Hoshidan Princess. I knew you had some strength hidden beneath you. Don't worry; I'll make sure that your punishment is light compared to the others."

In response to Camilla's threat, I turn and stare directly into Camilla's eyes. My fierce glare causes her to gasp as I walk towards her.

"How disgusting for royal such as yourself. Holding a young girl hostage, I thought you had more dignity than that! You've opened my eyes as to why Nohr has the social stigma it has if it's highest ranking woman behaves in this manner."

"Corrin, dear. How could you say such horrible things to me."? Camilla says, tears dripping down her face. I feel awful, but I am not in full-control right now.

"Grant my request, and all will be forgiven. Even if the negotiation goes south, I promise to uphold my word."

"But I can't. Corrin, things don't work the way they do in books."

"Then you leave me no choice..."

I take Ganglari and poise it so it would pierce my stomach.

"Corrin, you wouldn't." Camilla's face is filled with surprise and fear.

"I would. Meet my demands in 5 seconds, or I will behead myself. 5. 4. 3. 2.-"

"-All right! I will go to Xander and tell him everything! Please go to the bridge over the river. You will be at the crossroads of the two factions. Just please don't kill yourself."

Camilla flies away. She is scared. I lower my weapon.

"Kamui, that action was most disgusting." Azura berates.

"Sakura is alive, nobody is hurt, and I have a chance to negotiate between the two sides."

"But I've yet to tell you the real truth behind this war."

"Why haven't you then!?"

"Because I'll die from a curse which will activate if I to say it. There is a loophole, but it's hard to achieve. I will tell you everything when I can see I promise." Azura says while shedding tears. I feel awful. This war barely began, and I already wished it ended.

"I'll be careful. When I'm like this our link is blocked. Please be ready to sing.  
I walk towards the bridge, ignoring all in my way. Xander hops down, using his magic to make platforms to prevent fall damage, and rides to the bridge. Very quickly, Ryoma and Xander on both sides of me. Just like in the other dream.

"I cannot believe we must meet again in this way, Corrin."

"I told you, her name is Kamui!"

"Enough Ryoma, please. In-truth, my mother named me Corrin. The name "Kamui" was given to me as part of a deal with Emperor Sumeragi for my mother to marry into your family. And regardless, I do not care which name you call me.

"So, you aren't our sibling," Xander says.

"No, you are. I still consider you and the other's family. Blood ties don't matter much to me as of now.

"Why have you called us both here like this?" Xander asks.

"You know as well as I make this war is nothing but a pleasure ride for King Garon. I believe if we can combine our sides we can build a new nation more powerful than Garon."

"It is true. We only came to ask for Corrin back. We only brought a force in-case conflict arose."

"Very well. I trust you on your word with this." Ryoma responds. "However, I cannot align myself with Nohr."

"Why not?" I ask.

"This morning there was a massive bombing incident in the capital of Hoshido. In the attack many innocents die, many more injured, and the town destroyed. The Empress was wounded, and the attack removed the protective barrier around Hoshdio. What's more, the leader goaded Kamui into going berserk, making her unwillingly destroy more of the city. Combined with the assassination of my father in the attempt to negotiate peace, I deem Nohr a non-trustworthy nation."

No! I was so close! What do I do?

"It's true," Xander replies. "However, I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to reach an understanding. Besides, I don't remember ordering a terrorist attack as you describe. If I came to reclaim my sister, what good would it do me if she is a crazy monster, or dead by the hands of an error or one of the soldiers resulted in her death? I will indeed search whoever decided it was a good idea to attack like this without my knowledge on behalf of Nohr, I humbly apologize."

Nice, Xander! Throw some common sense!

"Indeed, it would be strange to a put the one you wish to rescue in danger before arriving. Apology accepted. However, I must know under whose orders are you coming to reclaim Princess Corrin? If all of the Nohrian royals arrive in a single force, surely the king would be nearby. Yet I do not see him." Ryoma asks.

"I'll be frank: I, along with the other Nohrian royals have decided upon this without the king's permission. He had one of his retainers chaperone us, but we have put him under restraints to prevent any meaningless slaughter." Xander says.

"How am I supposed to believe something like this? It's quite unrealistic?" Ryoma asks.

"I agree. However, if my sister or Princess Kamui was willing to kill herself with her own blade over raising it against us, I should be trustworthy, unlike many of the Nohrian soldiers you have probably come across." Xander answers.

"Is this true, Kamui?"

"Yes, though the actual situation was a tad more complicated, I ended up having to use my own life as a hostage to arrange this. But as we both see peace is possible between us." I say. I've almost won.

Then there was a blast of magic, a bloodcurdling scream, an explosion, and then a hard-fall to the ground.

This can't be! We all turn to the source of the explosion.

"Hinoka! What just happened!" Ryoma roars in shock.

"Subaki was hit by a dark magic spell."

"Commander Hinoka, Subaki is dead." A soldier says.

Dead? Subaki is dead?

"Yeah, and I saw it was from the Nohrian army as well!" Another soldier says.

Both sides rally and are ready to engage with each other.

"I am sorry Kamui, but this has proven Nohr as untrustworthy. I should have stuck with my initial instincts."  
Ryoma! No!

"Since this is your resolve, then war shall continue until one side defeats the other. But first, I must know what side our younger sister is on. Will you rejoin Nohr with your caring siblings, Corrin?" Xander offers.

"Or, will you rejoin your true family in Hoshido?" Ryoma asks

Both extend their arms. As the other members of the royal families converge near me.

"Yay! Big sis Corrin is coming home!" Elise says.

"You've got the devil's luck big sister," Leo says.

"No, she won't. Kamui is staying with us." Hinoka objects

And the flashes of their deaths in my dreams overlay above them. My heart beats faster my breath grows more ragged.

The pressure is immense. Who is my family? I already know what I want. It seems impossible, yet it's the only one I can think of.

"I can't choose. No matter how much I hate Nohr, I can't handle seeing either side die. I... can't decide." I say quietly.

"It appears she is unable to decide," Xander says.

"Then I suggest we duel over which family she will live her days with," Ryoma suggests.

"While I dislike this morally, I will cast my creed aside if it means reuniting with my sister," Xander accepts.

No! No no no no no no! I failed! Fate wasn't changed! Everyone is going to die!

"Big brothers, please stop!" I plead with all my heart but cannot pierce the tension of their duel."  
The dragon bangs on the cage doors, causing a massive migraine. I scream in pain.

"Camilla charges towards me, and Hinoka intercepts her.  
"out of the way. Corrin is in pain, and I must save her!"

"I let Nohr take her once. But I will never let you take her from me again. Ever! Ever! EVER AGAIN!"  
Hinoka clashes violently with Camilla, the force of their rage pulse through the shockwave. Hinoka follows up with a violent kick to Camilla's stomach. She lurches from the blow as she retreats backward. Hinoka catches up a flash, Camilla barely blocking her strike.

"Naughty child, blocking my way to Corrin. It looks like I'll have to punish you personally!"

"You can't punish me if you're dead," Hinoka replies.

The two proceed to a ferocious air battle. Camilla's weapon advantage becomes irrelevant as Hinoka's speed and skill overwhelm her. At this rate, Hinoka will kill Camilla! If she does, I'll my efforts will be for nothing. My dream, my desire, all of it will be gone.  
The image of both of my families minus Garon appears before me, only to crumble away before my eyes.

My pain becomes greater. Fear freezes me in place. My hope is swallowed by despair. And the pain blocks off most of my surroundings.  
"STOP. EVERYONE, PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" I plead with all my strength.  
More banging, more migraines. As it becomes too much to bear, I lose my balance and fall on my knees, grabbing my head with my hands and dropping Ganglari in the process. "No. No! Stop fighting!" I yell as pain and anxiety rushes through my body."

Nobody listens.

I see the others prepare to attack as the two armies charge towards the other. Leo and Takumi have a ranged standoff with their magical arsenal. Sakura and Elise prepare to fight, though more reluctant.

 _Clang! Clang!_ The cage doors rattle with each slam. With each one, the migraine becomes worse than the last. I feel my control slipping and my mind racing. I wasn't able to change fate. The dragon only continues slamming the door. I close my eyes in reaction to the overwhelming pain.

"EVERYONE PLEASE STOP!"

"Been awhile. Aye, princess?" A familiar voice says.

I open my eyes to see Hans.

Upon seeing the bastard, all my pent-up emotions burst. My arms go limp. The strange belt appears around my waist.

The dragon tears the cage open. Mind goes blank. I summon the belt and fasten it to my waist. I feel the spines painfully attach to my body and blood flow. The pain doesn't bother me. Nothing bothers me anymore. All I want is to kill Hans!

The dragon roars. I roar, turning the handle on the belt. My will is now its will. The eyes on the faceplate glow red.

"ANANKOS!" it announces in a deep voice.

"Tenkai!" I yell-the word instinctively going through my head.

"EVOLUTION."

An explosion of vermillion flames erupts from my body as it changes from inside. As the fire change to water, I feel as if I and the dragon have become one. And my power is overflowing. My fear of losing my control is gone-replaced with a burning desire.

I am something new, powerful. I feel like I can do anything. My consciousness fades while I roar so loudly all stop in response; The only remaining words in my head are "Tenkai Anankos."

 **To be continued in Part 2 released later this week!**


	34. The 4th Choice Part 2

**Chapter 4: The 4th Choice Part 2-(Azura)**

I am horrified by Corrin's new transformation. One of her worst fears has come to fruition. Yet my body won't move. Fear has frozen me in place. I try to connect with her mind, but I'm greeted by her dragon half, which roars so loud it send me flying off my feet, and my back hits the floor.

I try to get up, I can't even look away to Takumi or Sakura, only at what Corrin has become.

Whatever she has become, it is more than just humanoid version of her dragon form. Aside from the belt I've seen before, her scales are white and silver, with accents of metallic gold which compliment her belt, and some blue in the sections where skin would be. Her head is similar to her dragon form with the same horns on the sides, yet shorter, and now bears a single, gold horn sticking up from her forehead. Her face is non-existent, aside from her entirely blood red eyes. Her long hair takes a metallic gold hue with sharpened ends; extending to the bottom of her back. The belt around her waist has a miniature version of her head, along with a handle above it.

Its overall design bears a striking resemblance to her armored self and what she called her scale mail. Only everything is symmetrical, and the pale blue covers what would have been the exposed skin sections. Her cape is now black and doesn't extend beyond her back; complimenting her thigh plates, razor-sharp claws, and dragon feet.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!" She roars. The sound is loud enough to cause pain echoing through the heads of everyone on the battlefield. She then shifts her attention to the one called Hans and his small group of soldiers, mages, and wyvern riders.

She poises to strike, growling, shifting her stance, and looking at her prey in the eye.

Everyone else, including both royal families and other soldiers, is frozen in shock. All dropped their battles to witness what this princess turned monster will do next.

I decide to encroach slowly, and stealthily towards them, making sure I'm not in their view. I don't know why my body desires this, but I can't hold it back any longer.

I hide behind some nearby cover so I can witness first-hand what will happen next.

"I see you've got a new look, princess," Hans says. I recognize him from the dream. Despite all that's happened he remains calm and smug like he thinks he can win.

She responds with the growl of a beast. Has she regressed to the point she can only speak like an animal?

"While you may have caused me trouble last time, now I'm back at my strongest, along with my personal squad of elite fighters. You have no chance of winning now.!

Hans leaps into the air, attempting a brutal slice from above.

Corrin disappears before he lands.

Blood-curdling screams shifts both Hans and my focus to his men. Pieces of torn apart flesh and pools of blood are in-place of what were his soldiers. In the center is Corrin, with claws covered in crimson she spilled. She shows off her bloody claw, some dripping to the ground as if taunting Hans with how easy it was.

This thing can't be Corrin! I refuse to believe it! She would never do something like that. She is too kind. Why is reality always so cruel.

"Damn it!" Hans yells. He signals and two hidden assassins leap out of hiding, throwing poisonous knives at her. The tiny blades harmlessly bounce off her dragon skin. Before the rouges even hit the ground, Corrin tears them to shreds with two kicks; one tearing through the torso, the other crushing the head into a bloody pulp. I begin to feel sick.

Hans' anger increases. His voice roars as he commands his remaining troops to attack. They cast spells of fire and thunder, causing a smoke cloud after connecting with her skin. Within moments, she soars out of the dust after growing wings, darting around them and barely harmed. Roaring, she produces the massive tail she had as a full dragon, slamming two of the three flyers down in one blow each — both land with the force to create small craters beneath their corpses.

Releasing her tail, flies above the last one, slamming the final third with her foot, sending both rider and mount crashing into the ground, and steps out of the bloody pulp beneath her foot.

Behind her, two Thoron's, the strongest lightning spell, blast her. The dragon roars as it's enveloped within an explosion. But, when the dust clears, Corrin is hurt-on her knees, panting, but not enough to put her down.

She stands up and converts her forearm into a black and silver javelin. She thrusts the arm forward as it grows to 3 to 5 times its size original size, skewering the remaining mages from afar.

Han's lone axe lands on the back of Corrin's right shoulder. She screams, voice distorted, as the axe sinks into right her back. She knocks Hans away with her manifested tail, then slams him with the javelin arm; the pierced corpses only now fall off as she reverts her arm to normal.  
Hans, now alone, gets back up, shaking. His rage boiling, Corrin reverts her arm as her attention shifts to Hans, and Hans alone.

"You're a good kid, but you're still no match for-" Hans says before his thrown axe severs his right hand. He yells in pain while blood gushes from the stump of his wrist. Corrin's arm extends, and her back wound quickly regenerates.

"What are you? Some monster?" Hans yells in confusion and rage. "You think you can kill my men, and toy with me and get away with it! I'm going to rip you to pieces, and watch you bleed out slowly! Die by my ultimate technique which you never stood a chance against before!"

I sense a powerful magic aura from Hans as his bod briefly shines darkness, leaving a dark outline around his body with matching eyes. It's now a battle of two monsters. Corrin charges forward, her punch knocking Hans back.

"You little..."

Hans grabs his axe with his left hand, while Corrin closes the distance with a flying kick. Hans sidesteps, it misses. She stabs the ground with a javelin arm, pivoting, connecting her follow-up, nearly snapping Hans' neck.

"You've done it now! I'm gonna make you suffer!" Enraged he charges forward, while Corrin breathes deep, and charges mana into her mouth.  
A jetstream of water shoots out of her mouth like water erupting from a geyser. Hans struggles against its mighty force until he glows black and his aura shatters. Losing his protection, the devastating attack launches him far.

"How dare you! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF ME! I, HANS, RETAINER OF KING GARON OF NOHR, AND THE STRONGEST MERCENARY IN THE WORLD! YOU THINK YOU CAN CASUALLY KILL MY FORCES, AND PLAY AROUND ME LIKE A DOLL!?" He roars, standing up, bleeding all over. He runs towards his foe, blinded by rage. "DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" he roars, doing the same jumping slash he did before.

Corrin, unfazed, pulls the belt's handle. "DRACONIC FANG!" it announces. Corrin slightly extends her razor claws from her fingers and leaps towards her foe.  
The two monsters slash with sheer ferocity and speed that I couldn't see the outcome of the clash. They land facing away from the other. Corrin roars, unharmed, as her opponent's head falls to bloody ribbons from its neck, and the fresh corpse collapses on the ground in a pool of blood.  
Dark clouds begin to cover the skies, as rain starts drizzling. As if nature itself attempts to cleanse the land of the horrific events which have transpired here.

But the nightmare is far from over. Nor I, the people watching, or even the land itself were prepared for what she did after picking the corpse up by the neck.  
Corrin's mouth suddenly opens, revealing rows of vicious, sharp teeth.

No! She wouldn't-

CHOMP!

Her teeth bite down, deep into the stump of a neck, then viciously rips off the body part with her mouth as she begins devouring it. Blood drips from her mouth as she devours the rest of the corpse. Blood splatters everywhere and oozes from her mouth as she feeds.

It is the most revolting thing I've ever seen. I uncontrollably vomit the food I ate today. I feel sick, but my anxiety forces me to watch as she continues eating the corpse. Once she finishes, she moves on to bodies of Hans' men.

I turn, Sakura's eyes are shielded by Takumi's, as he looks on with a mix of bravery and fear. From afar, the youngest Nohrian Princess has fainted into the arms of the younger man, probably Leo, as he tries his best not to break his demeanor and panic. Camilla covers her mouth though seems she may pass-out as well, Hinoka is frozen in-shock; the whites of her eyes almost visible. Ryoma and Xander cease fighting; looking upon the scene with shock, horror, and disgust as Corrin continues eating, even the corpses of the dead wyverns.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally finishes her meal and wipes her mouth with her arm, blood staining her torso and mouth, some still oozing from the body part. She turns to the other nobles, covered in the blood of her prey. Her appearance in regards to the blood matches the end of her vision.

After staying still for a moment, she vanishes; first knocking over Takumi and Leo and then forcing Camilla and Hinoka out of the sky. Finally, she faces off against Ryoma and Xander.

I felt her pass me by, but never attacked me. Why me among everyone?

I don't know why she would attack her siblings? She hasn't struck me either. Could I be next, and she is saving me for last?

"Crown-Prince of Nohr! We must find a way to soothe the one we call our sister. Let us join sides this once." Ryoma yells.

"I agree, High-Prince of Hoshido! Here she comes!"

Corrin charges at Ryoma and Xander and attacks both at the same time. She's insane for taking on the generals, and both wield weapons of incredible power. Even with her power boost, she may die!  
The two people who call themselves her older brothers battle Corrin in her crazed state, as rainfall increases in strength.

Corrin sends fends off a flurry of attacks converging on both sides. The two brothers block each. But the Raijinto's lightning damage increases significantly due to the rain.

She roars in pain, and charges towards Ryoma. He flurries of kicks break his guard, with the last sends him flying. Her sudden water breath counters Ryoma's attack, creating a considerable distance between the two.

It's as if she's evolving mid-battle. I am both happy, and frightened.

She attacks Xander; her strikes effortlessly bounce off his body thanks to his magic. He counters with a blow with Siegfried; the slash cuts deep into her flesh. The earsplitting cry from her mouth in response causes a migraine to people as far away as I.

Corrin kicks Xander back. She is different now; her appearance is the same, but it changed its gestures and stance.

Two strikes disable his mount, forcing Xander to fight on foot; grabbing a shield off the side of his horse's armor during the fall. Xander's new fighting style overwhelms Corrin. But when Corrin finally lands a blow, it doesn't damage Xander in the slightest.

This must be his Perfect Shield! A legendary technique combining the two defensive spells Aegis and Pavise into one that nulls any damage dealt with the wielder. This is why he's known as Xander the Invincible. He might be able to stop Corrin!

But Corrin doesn't care; not in the slightest.  
Strike. Parry. Strike. Strike. Block. Strike. Both continue fighting, as Corrin begins tiring as her attacks do not affect him, regardless if they damage Xander or not.

After another clash, the two leap backward, Corrin falling on one knee-gasping.

"You had enough yet?" Xander asks the exhausted Corrin. Corrin shoots up on her feet, even angrier than before. She retaliates with a roar as she pulls out the handle from the belt, a blade like Ganglari appears on it.

Corrin counterattacks as if she was never tired from the start, Xander going on the defensive. Her attacks also seem to be incorporating martial art techniques along with the wild swings. Is the dragon pulling skills from Corrin's memory?

Corrin's relentless assault forces Xander to put up his shield. Xander to combine red, blue, and silver lights into his shield. His legendary perfect guard is not enough to stop her this time.

Pulling the handle again: "DRACONIC FANG!" She turns her arm into a spear, and it spins, faster and faster. The javelin grows to 5 times its original length and size as it burrows through Xander's shield. Xander, unable to withstand the force of the impact, cliffside. Xander disappears in green light before she can finish him. A Rescue Spell. While he may be safe for now, it's all up to Ryoma now.

Ryoma walks back to Corrin, who turns, taking a stance similar to her normal one. Her javelin returns to being her standard arm as she poses for her next attack. Xander's wound has also begun to heal.

"I'm sorry Kamui, you leave me no choice," Ryoma says, pulling out his kodachi, and covering it within his lightning. "Second-form. Prepare for defeat by my sword. I will fight you with all the power I possess! In the name of my father, now! Astra!"

Ryoma glows cyan and rushes at incredible speeds towards Corrin. She is forced on the defensive with their speed about equal but gains back traction as she incorporates her body morphing lance powers into her fighting style.

After a flurry of clashes at blinding speeds, Corrin loses her balance, Ryoma swiftly slashes Corrin with a flurry of lightning. She falls to the ground, covered in spots of charred black from the electrical burns, and her sword dissipates as it hits the earth. Her body bursts into flames and reverts to normal. Did we win?

Corrin staggers, dizzy, as she slowly gets back on her feet. When she regains focus, I can tell her conscious had returned. She stares at the blood on her body, then the violence around her.

"No," she panics. "This can't be. I didn't mean to do this. I, I-" She looks down upon her body, seeing all the blood on her.

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiiigh!" she screams. Transforming into her full dragon form, she blows a deep trench into the ground before her with a water breath, before fleeing into the woods.

Feelings unknown rush through my mind, all are telling me to run, follow her. I NEED HER. I let my blood boil, and call upon m draconic heritage as she did, compulsively run after her. She's my only hope of freedom of my sadness. I can't lose her. I must keep my promise to her; she's my only hope from my ocean of despair.

I block off all distractions, summon all the power in my body, stride across the battlefield, and blindly leap across the pit. I'm running faster than I ever did before. Faster than when I ran from those horrible people in Nohr long ago. And quicker than what everyone else can keep up.

Once I reach the pit, I close my eyes and leap. As I open my eyes, I realize I won't make it. I stab my lance into the stone and use it pull myself off the other side. Realizing I wouldn't have the time, I discard my weapon to pursue my rogue sister.

I run for what seems like an eternity in the rain, and soon lose track of where exactly I am, and how long I've been running. The rain becomes thicker, and the ground muddier, but I keep running anyways.

Suddenly, a small horde of Faceless blocks my way. I stop, causing me to slide in the mud and dirty myself. I reach for my lance, but I am reminded that I discarded it earlier to keep up with Corrin.

"Out of the way!" A young man shouts as I hear a horse galloping behind me.

His presence shocks the monsters for a split second, enough to quickly sidestep out of the way as the knight, clad in black and silver armor, spears the Faceless with his lance, slaying the last with his sword.

"Who are you and why should I trust you?" I ask the horned-helmet cavalier.

"My name is Silas. I am Corrin's childhood friend. I was on my way to her when I noticed you followed her and figured you must be close with her."

"Well you did save my life; I am close with her. I am her sister, Azura."

"All right then. Hop on; I'll take you to her."

"How do you know where she is?"

"Because of this."

Silas takes out a metallic gold rod, with the white head atop resembling a Kirin, and a glowing blue orb in the head. I can sense Corrin's energy pulsating from it.

"What is that?"

"Corrin's special staff. And it also contains her Dragonstone? I don't know what it's called, sorry. Anyways, this tracks Corrin's location."

"I suppose I cannot refuse then," I reply. This is incredible! It's as if the gods gave me everything I need to find Corrin in my situation. Could this be fate?

"Here." Silas extends his arm and helps me sit atop his horse.

"Before we go, is that person with you?" Silas asks. What person?

"So, you spotted me," Kaze says, emerging from the forest.

"You followed me, Kaze? Why?" I say.

"I am assigned to protect you, after all. As for the knight who saved you, my loyalty is to Lady Azura alone."

"Are you sure we can trust this man?" Silas asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"Then I will trust you too, an I swear on my honor as a knight that I guarantee her safety. Do you need a lift?"

"No, thank you? I am plenty fast on my own."

My body suddenly gives out, and Kaze catches me.

"Lady Azura!"

"Hey! Are you okay?"

My body is all sore and exhausted. I pushed my body too hard with my dragon blood. But my mind is tired as well. I feel my consciousness slipping.

"I suggest we find a place to rest and take shelter from the rain," Kaze suggests. "Milady is too exhausted for further travel. The muddy road would also be a problem for your steed."

"Don't worry about Kane; he's tougher than your average steed."

Kane neighs in pride.

"But I can't, or I may lose the signal!"

"Kaze, give me the staff."

"Milady wants to see the staff."

"Uh, sure," Silas hands us the staff. He is so kind and trusting of others. I can feel confident in him as an ally.

I grasp the staff in one hand and begin humming my song. The blue orb glows brightly and shows my great detail as to where Corrin is.

"Amazing," Silas reacts.

"I would say Corrin is about a few kilometers out to the northeast. She isn't moving either-probably unconscious."

"I believe there is a remote village in that location. That would mean she is most likely safe for now," Kaze says.

"That's great to hear. Do you know where we can rest Mr. Kaze?"

"There is a cave hidden beneath a waterfall nearby. I heard some Faceless live there."

"Piece of cake."

"I agree. I'll lead the way once I load Lady Azura onto your horse."

"Here let me help."

The two work together until I am mounted behind Silas: tied to him by a sash carried by Kaze, so I don't fall off if I suddenly lose consciousness.

"Then here we go! Next stop, Corrin's location! Ride, Kane!" Silas's horse neighs as he snaps the reigns, galloping deeper into the woods; Kaze not far behind.

This will begin a new chapter of my life. Yet, I am not afraid. I guess she had more of an effect on me than I thought. Don't worry Corrin, my sister, I and help are on the way!"

Our group continues down the path to save Corrin, just as light breaks through the clouds. It's as if heaven itself is guiding our way.

With that, I place my faith in the two men who saved my life and finally allow myself to drift into sleep.

 **Now with the 4th choice made, the story truly begins. To be continued in the final chapters of the 4th Choice, and the beginning of the adventure.**


	35. The 4th Choice V5 Ch4 A Tragic Start (1)

**Chapter 5: A Tragic Start part 1**

It's raining terribly, and it's so muddy I feel my feet sinking into the ground with each step. Ew, gross.

But my body doesn't care, and neither do I. I just want to run: run and run far away from there.

The rain got too heavy for me to fly and run in dragon form, so I turned back. The thought of the dragon reminded me of what just happened, what I did, and I get frightened.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell at the thought. I don't know how far I've run, or how long I've been running for. My legs hurt from exhaustion, but I can't stop, I won't stop!

Then my foot slipped in the mud, and I trip, falling over the side of the path down the forest hill. My vision turns to chaos as I tumble through all the twigs and branches.

THUD!

Darkness.

When I open my eyes, my body lurches forward as if I had a bad dream. I'm in my cognitive realm.

I feel the breath of a beast down my neck "WHO'S THERE?!" I turn my body around to see my dragon half standing over me.

I glance to the side and see the ripped open cage, the door laying on the side of the room; hinges ripped open. I remember the dragon me tearing it down when I became Tenkai Anankos.

"Grrrrrrr," the dragon growls. I turn back slowly to see the monster only just above me.

I panic and jump back in my seat, but my back hits a wall. I watch in fear as it outstretches its massive, dark claw towards me.

Once I'm in its grasp, all emotion and reason begin to fade away, as if everything is ok. Visions of all the horrific events of today's past float across my view. All the people I've hurt, the damage I've caused, all the wounds I inflicted both physically and mentally on my family, all float by as my feelings turn numb.

I know what it's trying to do: it is trying to take over my mind. I try to move and defy it, but my body won't fight this feeling if content with the things I've done.

Feeling all is done for, I shut my eyes, and pour every ounce of power I have left into one last scream "SOMEBODY SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!"

As the sound echoes across the room with no reply, all hope fades, and I begin to be consumed by pure darkness.

Then, I hear a voice, a man's voice; one both familiar and foreign, yet comforting "That's enough."

I slowly open my eyes to an unbelievable sight. The man who gave me the belt when I fell from the Bottomless Canyon is holding the dragon in the air suspended by a massive prison of water. With just a wave of his hand, the monster is sent flying back into the cage, landing in a splash. Moments later, the man uses his magic to reattach the cage door, repair it, and seal the lock with what looks like the face on my belt.

The dragon growls and scratches at the door.

"You're still pretty lively after that, I see," the man calmly remarks. He walks over to me and bends down to look me in the eye. "It's a bit noisy in here with the other you over there," he says, pointing at the dragon. "Do you mind if I borrow your mind for a bit? I want to talk, but I know a better place than here."

I vigorously shake my head. I don't care if he is dangerous or not, anywhere but here!

He chuckles."Calm down; it won't hurt I promise. Just close your eyes and stay still till I tell you, okay?"

He's so friendly. I shut my eyes as he places his hand on my head. In a flash, my other senses detect the scent of flowers, the light breeze of wind, and the sound of birds chirping. He rustles my hair, before removing his hand "You can open them now."

I open them to another incredible sight. Instead of sitting against the dark walls of the cell, I'm sitting on a beautiful grassy hill with all kinds of flowers under the open sky.

"You mind if I sit next to you?" he asks. I shake my head and kindly scoot over.

He sits next to me, stretching his limbs as he moves into a more relaxed position. The hood of his cloak falls, and I can finally see his face. It's young, not looking that much older than Xander, Ryoma, or even Camilla. His hair falling into large blue dreadlocks rests upon his shoulders, and his eyes are red with slit pupils like my own.

"Even though this is just a replica in your head, it sure brings back memories," he says. "When you were little, your mother and I would always take you here when you started crying. We hold you, sit down, and sometimes even sing a little. It would always calm you down no matter what happened."

No, could it be? Could this man be? Memories fill my head of him and my mother in another land, even coming here. Is this man really?

My realization brings tears to my eyes. He notices, sitting up as if he knew what I was about to do.

My self-control slips away, and I fling myself upon this man while the truth rolls off my lips "Father!"

He puts his arm around me as I embrace, tears falling down my face.

We stay this for some time before I finally begin to calm down.

"You feeling any better?" he asks.

"Y-yeah," I release my grip and return to an upright position.

"You must have a lot of questions, but you may not like the answers I provide."

"I-I don't care."

"Are you sure, Corrin? You're not in a calm state at the moment."

I decide to cut right through the questions and just say it, even if the truth hurts "You're about to tell me how you're already dead and had sealed a piece of yourself inside me in case the dragon took me over."

He stays silent for a bit, then sighs "Since when did you become so smart?"

I feel despair setting in, but he grasps my hand firmly "Don't. This is how the dragon wins."

"Don't what, exactly."

"If you give in to negative feelings such as despair, anger, sadness, and fear it only makes it easier for the dragon half to take over."

"Then how do I stop it?!"

He pauses and looks down to the side. I realize I went too far.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you have every right to be afraid. I should have explained things to you better. I just don't want you to end up like me."

"End up like you? What happened?"

He sits up and faces me "I think it's time I told you everything, you deserve to know what has been going on. It's a lot to take in, so are you ready?"

I nod. I want to know.

"I should start with properly introducing myself; my name is Anankos, the First Dragon of Wisdom."

"First Dragons?"

"That's right. Long ago twelve mighty dragons including myself ruled over the people, land, even other dragons. Among them were the dragons worshipped by Nohr and Hoshido. We each established our nations and life was going peacefully, until that happened."

"That?" I felt a tinge of fear when he said "that."

"The discovery that we were undergoing the process of degeneration."

"Degeneration? What's that."

"Over time, a dragon's mind slowly deteriorates. They start going mad and turning into carnal beasts."

"That's horrible."

Anankos nods "We did have a few solutions, but they weren't desirable. We tried what worked for most dragons, becoming a manakete or sealing our powers inside a Dragonstone to assume a weaker, human form. But not even that worked for us. We were too powerful. The only solution was to discard our physical bodies and pass our powers down to our nation's blood."

"And you thought you could tough it out."

"I was a fool. I thought I could handle my power. My incentive to remain became greater after my nation was sent to the Deeprealms by Hoshido's ruler about a century ago."

"What is a Deeprealm? "And Hoshido? Why?"

He merely extends his hand. I get up slightly and look around to see that we are on a floating island among a sea of floating islands with grass, mountains, and ruins.

"What is this place?"

"Calm down. This isn't the Deeprealms, but a reflection of a memory of mine. But this is an accurate depiction of the place. It's a world between worlds in a sense. A crossroads that connects different worlds across space and time."

"So you can cross between different worlds here?"

"Yes. I did just that, but let me finish first before any more questions."

"Okay."

"As I said, I thought I would be able to stick out if I played it out smartly. I created a failsafe; a lullaby with powers that counter my own and taught it to Arete, Azura's mother. The pendant she, and now Azura wears contains a shard of my Dragonstone in it. But not even that was enough. I used my powers to read the future, so I could see when I would lose control and sent you and your mother, as well as Azura and her mother to Hoshido and Nohr respectively so that they were safe. Then I split my consciousness with my body and ran. I watched in horror and sadness as the deteriorated half of me plunged the nation into a tyrannical rule with the knowledge that it was my fault for being arrogant, and that there was nothing I could do to stop it."

I this was the old me, I would be lecturing him on how bad of a ruler he was, but he did all he could. But one thing doesn't sit right.

"I know it must have felt terrible, but why would Hoshido do that?"

"Because it seemed while I was deteriorating, the people of my nation were as well. At one point, my nation landed under Hoshidan territory. But my people continued to prosper: they were advancing quickly in magic and technology thanks to my guidance. Because Hoshido grew fearful of an uprising, and the ruler of the time acted upon that fear. He had ninjas set up that we were performing forbidden magic and had the nation banished. After I separated, I learned Hoshido immediately fell to chaos, and its empire broke up, only being reformed by the late Emperor Sumeragi in his youth. But my people didn't know that and grew angry with me. They demanded more power and knowledge from me that I knew they weren't ready for. So I withheld but they started to disrespect my shrines, avoid sacrifices, and other horrible things unless I complied. They grew worse and worse as years passed. They became so dependant on my power that it makes perfect sense how the evil me took them over into his now puppet nation!"

I feel the anger in his voice. This is horrible, but I could never have guesses the citizens were at fault as well.

"So, the attack on mother was the other you's fault?"

"Not just that, he started the war too. Not just the initial scuffles between Nohr and Hoshido, but I bet the one who killed your friend Subaki was also a disguised member of their nation as well. Even Nohr's king has been his puppet for a long time now."

"No way. All to get revenge on Hoshido?"

"No. Maybe the people, but not him. All the dragon Anankos desires is pure, utter destruction."

"He started this war, for pleasure?!"

"I don't know for certain, but if I were to tell you "yes," I probably won't be wrong."

I feel anger welling inside me. Father holds me.

"Save your anger for those who deserve it. Give in, and you're no better than The You locked up in the cage."

I shudder at the thought.

"Hahaha, a bit too intense for you?" he asks and ruffles my hair.

"Hey! That hurts."

"But I got you to stop thinking about the anger, didn't I?"

"I guess so."

"That's how little anger truly is. It gives a rush of emotions and desire but fades away leaving nothing behind. I should finish now, I've kept you waiting long enough."

"I'm listening."

"After I fled, I wanted to make sure my family was safe. I first checked on Arete in Nohr before King Garon fell to Dragon-Anankos's sway. She told me not to worry and that she and Azura were alright. But in hindsight, I probably should have checked one more time."

"You've seen things through my eyes, haven't you."

"Yes," he replies with regret in his voice. "I had to know what became of Azura after seeing her through your eyes. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Father; please continue. I'm actually enjoying it to be completely honest."

"Enjoying it?"

"It's a different experience than reading a fantasy novel and hearing a story as crazy as this."

Father laughs. "So I see. Anyways, when I came to you and your mother, Mikoto didn't have good news for me."

My interest peaks, and so does my worry.

"You were like me, unstable, and worse transforming uncontrollably. You weren't more than a toddler, and I could see signs of degeneration in you."

"Did you find a way to stop it?" I can tell the fear in my voice.

"I did, but not completely; The belt."

"The thing I use to turn into that monster?"

"The same. Please, Corrin."

"I know, I know, sorry, sorry."

"I had already given your mother a Dragonstone made from my old one. So I began panicking. I taught your mother the lullaby while I went and investigated more ways of defeating the other me. A few years passed of me sneaking in and out of my nation getting the information I could find, as well as seeing if I can get any warriors from other realms who defeated dragons or foes like my other self. I learned of your kidnapping and Garon's corruption at the same time. To make matters worse I also had no contact from Arete. And to complete the terrible package, the other me found me out. He began sending forces after me day after day. Thanks to my intelligence I was able to outrun them while searching for other heroes for about ten years. But even with my intellect, he had his forces, and I had an ethereal body. Eventually, he caught up, but not before I found some hope. In the realm called Awakening, I found three warriors who agreed to my cause. I changed their appearance and gave them some power so that the other me wouldn't hopefully recognize them and grow fearful. And at that moment, I was killed."

"Right then?! Right when you found hope?"

"Yes. Anankos had sent an offspring of itself, what you know as Lilith. Though she was very different from the Lilith you know. Thanks to those warriors the enemy was driven off, and I was able to free Lilith, and she was kind enough to allow me to transfer my dying self as a spirit in her. While I sent the three warriors to Nohr, I had one more task to complete."

"This is a lot."

"Would you rather be uninformed when they attack you one day?"

"No, of course not!"

"So listen well, because this is the most serious part. The only person you can share this with is Azura. Do you trust me?"

Everything Father said so far was sincere so why stop now? Though why Azura?

"About three years before I sought out those warriors, a new draconic faction appeared as an ally of Dragon-Anankos. I do not know much about them, only that there was a second draconic force of immense power now living there."

"Another enemy as strong as a First Dragon?"

"I couldn't say for certain as it seemed severely weakened, all I did was read its potential future. But I saw something in that same vision: that it was wearing and maintaining stability with that power because of those belts!"

You mean, like mine!?"

"Yes. And seeing it, I knew getting one to you would save you from ever degenerating. I excitingly read the future to see when they would be made so I can steal one."

"By the way. I've been getting visions that tell either the future or an event in a different place, are those related to you?"

"Yes. I know exactly what you are referring to. They seem to be inherited traits from me. But they still seem to be developing as it is not something you can do willingly. You can ask Lilith for everything related to my powers. Now please stop interrupting me. You're beginning to remind me of your mother."

I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

Father continues "As I was saying: I read the future and saw that two successful belts were being completed at the same time in a few years. Coincidentally, that was the same day I got those warriors to join my cause, as well as died."

"So, you then stashed one to give to me when I would need it."

"Exactly."

"Then why two?"

"You really like to ask questions, don't you. You sound like your mother."

Then if YOU'RE the dragon of wisdom, the mother is the... um... queen of common sense! Though, I can't blame father cause I often just stop asking questions in situations like these. I mean seriously Jakob, I know why it's dangerous to cook, I don't need an hour of explanation! Damn, I really am his daughter.

"Well if you must know I gave it to the dragon goddess of that realm as a gift, well also to test out the belt. And the brave manakete who volunteered made it out successfully."

"So there's another Tenkai out there that's an ally?"

"Yes. And it seems I'm out of time."

Anankos begins vanishing. I feel tears flowing down my face.

"What's wrong? Not surprised that I'm going to fade away?"

"No, I've just read too many fantasy novels, so I was preparing myself for this. But, you'll always be there, watching me, right?"

He pulls me in close as the meadows fade away too. "You're a very strong girl. I have no doubt you will become an incredible woman one day. I know it's selfish of me to pass my quest down to you. But the choice to do so is up to you. Go out, make friends, have adventures, make a name for yourself, no matter what you do, you'll always have my support, my beloved daughter. Tell your mother and Azura I loved her for me, okay?"

With that, he fades. I can no longer feel him. But I'm not afraid. After all, he'll always be with me. But I also have everyone else too. Azura, Jakob, Felicia, Lilith and everyone I will meet. Don't worry father, for the sake of our family I will stop this war and your mad self so you can finally rest in peace, and I can have my happy ending.

Pride swells in my chest as I stand up in the cell facing the dragon me. I feel no fear.

"Listen up other me! I'm the one in charge; you got that! I'm gonna carry on Father's will and end this war, and have a happy ending with my family, you understand?" I raise my fist towards the cage.

The dragon doesn't respond in fear, or in any way I thought it would. Instead, it clenches its claw and raises to meet mine, as if she's either complying with m challenge or agreeing with me? I guess there is still a lot to learn about this thing.

"Then it's a deal."

When I say that, a door opens on the other side of the room.

"You're... letting me out?"

It gives me a look as if saying "I like the deal. I'll let you go this time, but I'll be waiting for you to slip up and take you over at any time."

I turn and run towards the light through the doorway.

 **To be continued...**

 **Message from Quasar,**

 **Man, I've been writing all day for this chapter. I'm now going through a transitional period where I'm trying out new things. I still want to make sure I get one chapter out a week, but will now be writing chapters as they come out, instead of revising pre-written ones and my upload schedule will be a bit more random. I always want to give you all quality over quantity, but I will push myself even when school starts again to at least get one out per week. Otherwise, I may just upload as I complete chapters, I dunno.**


	36. The 4th Choice A Tragic Start Part 2

**A Tragic Start Part 2**

I open my eyes to find myself inside some sort of bedroom. It's small, and both the walls, floor, and sealing are all made of wood. The bed itself is small; as if designed for one person. Its sheets and blankets are made of thick fur, and I feel some strands of hay on the back of my neck that I bet came from the pillow my head rests upon.

My body feels numb and tired, and my mind dizzy. I turn my head to the right. There is a window viewing the village where this place presumably is, sd well as a bedstand. There is a bucket of water and two piles of towels, as well as some simple first aid supplies including bandages. Someone has been taking care of me. Not sensing any malice or dark presence, I breathe a sigh of relief.

I place my hand on my head; the chrome scale mail glistens in the sunlight as I do so. It must have activated on its own. I feel bandages around the top of my head. Putting two and two together, I realize that when I slipped off the pathway in the forest, I must have hit my head on a rock or something and that's how I blacked out. That would have definitely killed an average person, but I'm not one of them anymore.

Feeling depressed at the fact of not being human, I turn my attention to the window. It's some sort of countryside with all the grass and simple-looking buildings. Glancing at the sky, I can see the sun touching the end of the horizon. It's still the afternoon, but most likely near dusk.

A warm, delicious scent fills my nose from beneath the floorboards. My stomach growls in response. It feels as if I haven't eaten in days. Just how long was I out?

I try to get up, but I feel too sickly to move. Then, an idea pops into my mind.

"Lilith!" I call quietly. Almost immediately a ball of light-blue light flies from my chest and forms into Lilith, who flies to my bedside sitting on her crystal ball. I almost forget how adorable she is.

"You called, Lady Corrin?"

I just want to hug her forever-

Lilith suddenly gets scared "Lady Corrin! What is that look on your face?"

"Oh! Um, sorry," I clumsily respond.

She has an upset look on her dragon face before returning to her usual monotone demeanor "Anyways, how can I be of service to you?"

Now that I think about it, I have a lot of questions to ask her. As long as I'm quiet nobody should hear us, and this place doesn't seem hostile either. If it were, Jakob and Felicia would be by my side in shifts while being slightly injured. But first I should ask her about Father

"First off, Lilith, you don't have to refer to Azura or me as "Lady" anymore. We're sisters after all."

"So, you spoke with Father while you were unconscious."

"Yeah. Father saved me from falling under my dragon half's control. He then told me everything he could about the past, the first dragons, the fall of his kingdom, and all the way to his death. And then he faded away."

"I see," we both shed a tear at the thought.

"Then you can ask me for anything. I am here to serve you," the dragon says.

"But why? I mean, you're technically a princess of that kingdom or whatever. Why relegate yourself to that of a servant?"

"Because I wanted to. This is how I've decided to pay for my sins."

"What sins."

"Please promise me you won't hate me," she says with a concerned tone. I bet I know what she's about to say. It would be rude to say what she is probably going to say once I reply. I should affirm her and listen.

"I'm listening."

An awkward silence fills the room as Lilith's voice is paralyzed with fear. Eventually, I can't take it anymore and just say it "You're the one who landed the killing blow on Father, aren't you."

Tears flow down her adorable cheeks as she nods. I think this is the first time I've seen her cry.

"I was created to kill him. But after I was defeated, he didn't hate me. He purified me and opened my eyes to the light. I then decided I would pay for my sins by assisting you as a servant who would always be by your side. This is something I wanted to do."

"I understand. I promise not to tell you to stop being my servant."

"Thank you."

"On that note, how are Felicia and Jakob doing? They're still inside my cognitive plane right?"

"Yes. Both Felicia and Jakob are doing much better than before. They received serious injuries during the attack in Hoshido as they fended off over 100 foes together. They are both resting at the moment. I had to put a sleeping spell on Jakob to stop him because he would keep getting up to rush to your side and opening his wounds, despite being futile at the time."

"That sounds like Jakob. And I knew they were strong, but 100 of those foes? That's incredible! Wait, what did you say was futile?"

"Trying to leave the cognitive realm. It seems while in either your dragon form or Tenkai Anankos I am unable to leave your body nor contact your mind. I suspect that your inner dragon is to blame."

Flashbacks of what I did as Tenkai Anankos appear, but I shake them off. It's up to me to control my other half. Father lost his life to give me this chance to be freed of degeneration, and I won't let him down.

"That would make sense," I reply. "I'm just glad everyone is alright."

"I as well. I'll make sure to tell them you're ok since you've been asleep for little over a day now."

I did suffer a head wound that would usually have been fatal, adding to that mental battle and talk with Father, it makes sense that I've been out at least a day. I must have traveled pretty far though.

"Do you know where Azura and the others are by any chance?"

"I don't know about your families from Hoshido and Nohr. However, I picked up a few signals from your Dragonstone inside your staff Kirin. I felt her magic and the lullaby once yesterday and once again this morning. She is on her way, and she has some allies with her as well."

"Thank the gods. I bet she is with Silver Knight and possibly Kaze since Kirin only works in Silver Knight's presence and Kaze was assigned to Azura as a retainer and seemed like the Jakob-type to betray his nation for the one he serves."

Lilith giggles "In a way, I do see the similarities between them. However, I cannot confirm who is with her. I do know that the second signal was much closer to us than the first, so she is likely on her way to you."

"I'm happy she cared enough to come for me. I worry about her safety, but I know she is powerful, and both Kaze and Silver Knight are pretty strong too. Hold on, is the lullaby you and Father keep talking about _Lost in Thoughts All Alone_?"

I smell the food again, and my stomach growls embarrassingly loud.

"Yes. Now I have a bit of magic left before I must return inside to check on Jakob and Felicia. Most of your injuries have healed already so I'll just mend the rest so you can start moving again."

Lilith takes out her adorable little staff and casts a healing spell on me. I feel all my strength return to my body.

"Goodbye for now. Oh, and take this." Lilith hands me my headband. "I removed it during your flight with Hinoka in case worse came to worse, and you transformed again. I had to use my magic due to Hinoka's speed though."

Lilith disappears into me as a ball of light, and the headband is lying on my stomach. I should have asked her more questions than I did. Does she know more about Father, the enemy nation, the belt? I cast the thoughts aside, set the towel on my forehead aside, and grab the headband as I slowly sit up in the bed.

I notice a large mirror on my left. I remove the bandages around my head, and begin fastening the headband to my hair, I see how my scale mail is active, but there are no signs no other clothing. I quickly check my body without it on; naked. The transformation probably destroyed the armor and attire I received from Hoshido like what happened when I first transformed in Nohr. As I switch it back on, I notice a pair of leather clothes folded neatly on a bedstand on the left. They seem like plain clothes an ordinary villager would wear. Whoever has been taking care of me must have left them here.

I start putting on these leather clothes. Everything from the boots to the skirt fits well, except for the chest, which is a bit tight. I have to unbutton the top few buttons of my blouse underneath a bit, exposing a bit of my cleavage for it to fit. Not that I don't mind showing off, and it's nothing compared to the armor I wore in Nohr, but I would want to look a little nice because of their hospitality. Then again, if it DID fit me correctly, I would be more than a bit suspicious.

I walk to the door. The fantastic aroma nearly makes my mouth drool. When I grab the brass doorknob, I feel a bit of hesitation come over me. Closing my eyes, I open it and walk through.

I'm on a wooden platform that is open above the first floor of this house. I can see a fireplace with chairs, a kitchen, and a dining table set for four. There is an old woman in villager's clothes cooking the source of the aroma. But one of the people at the table seems like a foreigner. I get a bit worried when I see her dark mage garb. Despite wearing the profoundly revealing clothing dark mages tend to wear, with most of the body covered in the same material as stockings with solid garments saved for the more private areas and even the veil that covers her mouth, her figure is that of a child. With long dark hair that extends down her back, dark eyes and some magic-related tattoos, she sits there casually reading a book with a black cover: which is most likely hers. Then again, with dark magic, she could be decades old or more. I shouldn't judge, or I might get hexed.

"Ah! I see you're finally feelin' better!" the old woman calls out to me. I was so absorbed in thought I forgot she was there. "Why don't you come down here and take a seat, we'll be having dinner soon."

"Understood."

"No need to be so serious, I'm not gonna eat you," the old woman says followed by a chuckle.

"Okay," I reply. After shutting the door to the room behind me, I walk across the 2nd Floor, and down the stairs. The smell coming from the pot is drowning me in anticipation of pleasure. Noticing the top left chair has a bear fur coat on it, I assume it must belong to the fourth person who hasn't arrived yet. So, I decide to take a seat at my lower-right, pulling the chair in so I can talk properly with the old woman while she cooks, only to realize I'm right next to the dark mage.

I jump a bit in my sear out of fear.

"Aww, you don't need to be afraid of Nyx? She's a sweet little girl."

"Granny," the dark mage, Nyx, responds sternly with the voice of a young girl. "I thought I told you not to refer to me as such."

"My bad Nyx, I guess my memory ain't' what it used to be."

"Forgiven," Nyx returns to her book as if nothing happened. Despite her childlike appearance and voice, everything from her tone to her posture has an aura of maturity. Even if it uncomfortable seeing a child wear such skimpy clothing.

Not wanting to bother Nyx, I turn my attention back to the old lady.

"Um, excuse me, miss-"

"No need to be so formal with me. You can just call me Granny," she says while keeping her attention on both the food and me at the same time. This woman is skilled.

"Granny, thank you for taking care of me, and the clothes too."

"Oh, don't mention it, darling. Do they fit?"

"For the most part. It's a bit tight at the chest though."

"Well I'll be, you're quite busty or a woman of your age. Excuse me. As I was sayin', we don't get many travelers in these parts. Besides you were pretty bad shape when we found you yesterday. Still can't believe you're already up after an injury like that."

"How bad was it?"

"Let's see. Well, according to Mozu who found ya, she said you were covered in dirt and twigs, bruises all over your body, and a trail of blood coming from your head the lead to a sharp rock. We don't have those fancy staves the capital has in these parts so we patched you up the best we could. The fact you're even alive is a miracle."

So I was right after all.

"Wait, who's Mozu?"

"Her granddaughter," Nyx answers. "Granny, I will talk to her for you. Please keep your attention on the food. It is about to overcook."

"Oh! Sorry, my bad," Granny says while quickly and steadily removing the pot from the heat.

I turn to face Nyx. Her stare is sharp for eyes that look so young. She emanates an aura of mysteriousness and danger.

"Is there something wrong about my appearance, Kamui?"

"No, no, no! Whatever gave you that idea? Hold on, how do you know my name?"

Nyx removes a newspaper from her book and hands it to me. The front page has a search warrant for me from Hoshido. That was fast; the again Mother is probably worried. I regret not spending as much time with her as did.

"Pegusi dropped these off all over town this morning. Just before then, they searched each house. Let's say I persuaded them not to come in here."

"I see. Thank you, Nyx. Is there something you want to ask me?"

She pauses and stares at me for a bit. I catch her looking at my chest a few times before glancing away. Her poker face can't hide the fact she is probably jealous.

"What are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"It is as I said, what are you? Humans wouldn't survive a fall like that, especially not being able to get up the next day."

"Well, I am still feeling a little weak and light-headed."

She's not buying it. What should I do? I can't just tell everyone that I'm a white and silver dragon monster. But she won't leave me alone otherwise. Why can't she just ask why I ran away or something? What do I do?

I can't fight her stare. It's aggravating, but also have to look like her body in that outfit. I can tell she's older than she looks, but the skimpy dark mage outfit on that body is just gross.

Then, I had an idea.

I speak in a quieter tone "I don't know. But if you know who I am and why I ran away, you should know."

"So you are a manakete. I assumed the race died out. But you do not look like a monster, nor act like one. Forgive me, as I wanted to make sure you weren't a danger to this place. I've lived here for about a year now thanks to Granny's hospitality and have grown attached to this place. I'll have to keep my eye on you though."

"I understand. Please don't tell anyone."

"Alright."

We stare quietly at each other for what seems like hours.

"I can tell there is something on your mind. Say it."

Such a commanding tone. Well, she asked for it.

"Those clothes look terrible on you," I blurt out.

She looks angry and ready to cast a spell, but they say "offense is the best defense," right? "I can tell you're older or see yourself as an adult, and I respect that. But those revealing clothes only highlight the fact that you look and sound like a child."

I brace for an attack or at least an angry outburst. Granny does too. But instead, she relaxes in her seat.

"Nyx, she didn't mean what she said," Granny says.

"Do not worry Granny, she's different than the other ones," that sentence came out with spite. Based on that, and with Granny's reactions, I take it she really doesn't like it when people call her a child. She could be 1,000s of years old or something.

Nyx continues "All Kamui did was give me an honest opinion of the way I look and suggested improvement. There was no malice behind what she said. To answer your question Kamui: I tried finding clothes that would make me look older across my travels, but could not find any. When I decided to try and get one custom-made, I panicked and made an outfit so gods awful I trashed it and went back to these rags. It took me a lot of effort to obtain all that money as well."

"I can help with that."

"You can?"

"Yes. More specifically my butler Jakob. He is incredibly skilled in almost all areas of being a servant. When you picture a butler to the extreme, Jakob is around there. If I told him to make some custom clothes for a friend, there's no way he would say no. And they would be free of course."

"Did you just say that we're friends?"

"Why not?" Father's words about making friends echo through my head.

Nyx stays silent for a moment, then laughs, then looks me straight in the eye "You are a fascinating person. So, why not? I've never socialized enough to have a friend before, and those clothes are tempting."

"Awesome!"

"What is a friend anyway?"

"Um."

A young girl shouts from behind the door "Sorry Granny, my hands are full, and I'm coming in!

The door flies open, and an adolescent girl about Leo's age enters the room. She has tan skin, brown eyes, short brown hair with pigtails that drape just past her shoulders with two white flowers on her headband. Her outfit consists of brown leather boots, a brown tunic with a white robe, brown fur arm-guards, and a green cloak that reaches just past her thighs. She has an iron hunting pike on her back in a sling and is holding a huge box of what appears to be firewood. It looks heavy too, as she wobbles a bit as she enters with it in her arms.

"Ah, welcome back Mozu. Just in time; dinner is just about ready."

"One sec Granny. I just need to put this down, there!" Mozu places the heavy box down as Granny closes the door. Mozu exhales. She must be pretty strong to carry all that by herself.

"Oh, hey! You're finally awake!" it takes me a bit to realize Mozu is talking to me as she sits down in the seat on the top left after resting her pike on a rack by the door.

"Yeah. Thank you for saving me."

"No problem! It was bizarre. I was on my way back from hunting due to the rain when I heard crashing nearby. I ran to check it out, and I found ya bleedin' from your head. Still curious, I decided to check your pulse, and you were alive. I dropped the game I caught and hurried back to the village. By the way, are you the same girl in the papers?"

"Yes, she is."

"Nyx!"

"Now, now, settle down. We can all talk later unless you want the food to go cold," Granny says as she places the pot in the center of the table. Upon opening it, a fantastic aroma fills the room. All my attention focuses as she pours me a bowl of beef stew. From then till dusk we all ate together at the table. I had so many servings I must have eaten half the pot. But Granny didn't mind. Instead, she smiled and eagerly poured me the next helping.

"Aw, I'm stuffed," I say as I lean back in my chair.

"I've never had anyone enjoy ma' cooking that much before. It makes me really happy. I should make us smores for dessert!"

Smores? I've always wanted to try those!

"Granny, we're out of marshmallows."

"Aw, don't you worry. I'll go ask the neighbors if they have any?"

"Be careful."

"Don't you worry Mozu, you're Granny' a tough old girl. Why don't you talk with Nyx's new friend?"

Granny puts on her coat and leaves the house, shutting the door behind her. I watch her walk by the window. The lights of dusk still amaze me despite being used to them.

"So, wait. Nyx, you made a friend?"

"Don't act like friends are a foreign concept to me!" Nyx says looking the other way. Is she pouting?

"Sorry. It's just you never attempt to socialize and tend to either avoid or blast away other people with your magic."

"Hmph!"

Mozu turns to me "So you're that runaway princess in the papers today?"

"Yup. That's me. My name is Corrin."

"I thought you said your name was Kamui."

"I did Nyx. I went by two different names while I was in Hoshido and Nohr. I prefer Corrin, but either or is fine."

"I see," she says before returning to her book. I remember that all tomes have stories in them. And that the spells are deciphered from them. More powerful and complex tomes have even bigger and more complicated tales. I was only inept at magic cause I couldn't control my mana well. I wonder what her's is about.

"Then do ya' mind if I ask you somethin' about royalty, um Corrin?"

"Sure Mozu."

"What's it like, I mean, with all that money and luxury. The nice rooms, the clothes, the things you can get, being weighed on hand foot by servants, I've always wanted to know to live in this boring village my whole life."

"You're saying you don't like your village."

"Of course not! I love my village! It's just; I'm jealous of rich people like you."

"Then I'm sorry to tell you that I actually always wanted to come to a place like this my whole life."

"But why?"

"Because being a princess isn't all that fun. I can't speak for everyone who was in my shoes, but I have been sheltered my whole life. I had to learn how to behave a certain way rather than be myself. I was never allowed outside. Anything I could buy, I would quickly lose interest in. As if I could request things like that. Not to mention all that pressure, and politics I had to learn. Sometimes my servants would go too far, and I could never learn to do things like cook and clean. I barely had any free will, and my only access to the real world was through books I found in the castle library."

Mozu stays quiet. A few minutes pass, and I decide to talk to her again. I probably crushed her dream.

"Mozu I'm-"

"It's fine. It was just a dream, that's all. Besides, there's no way I'd trade freedom for fancy dresses!"

"That's a great attitude."

"Let's be friends, Princess. I feel like I learned a lot from you, and want to keep learning."

"Sure!"

We shake.

"As I thought," Nyx suddenly interrupts.

"Ah!" me and Mozu shout.

Nyx gives us a confused face.

"Geez Nyx, don't scare us like that," Mozu scolds.

"My apologies for scaring you. Now then, Kamui, or Corrin, it seems I was right about your aura."

"My... aura?"

"You seem to have the rare ability to attract others to you. Making friends with Mozu, Granny, and I all in one day is what proves my theory."

Father's words about me becoming a great leader echo through my head.

Suddenly mass screaming envelops the village.

"What's going on?" Mozu says as she and I look outside. The village is on fire. Townspeople are dying left and right by many Faceless. Where did they all come from?"

Then we heard a more familiar scream, one of an old lady.

"GRANNY!"

"Don't Mozu!"

"It's too dangerous!

I yell at the top of my lungs, but she grabs her pike and shoves me out of the way as she runs in her direction.

"What should we do Corrin?"

I clench my fist and grit my teeth. This is all too fast. This has to be someone's doing. I don't know if we can save the village at this point, or even Granny, but we can save Mozu. I won't abandon my friend.

"You're powerful right? What's a bunch of Faceless to you?"

"Dust."

"Great," I say as I activate my scale mail. Since I don't have my Dragonstone anymore, I can't willingly turn into my Full Dragon form. Even then the water breath might demolish the village instead of only putting out the fires. Nyx can take care of the Faceless. If we act quickly enough, we might be able to reduce the damage and death count. I need to make sure I don't become Tenkai Anankos again

Sensing a Dragon Vein outside the door, I stab my hand into the ground and pull out Ganglari.

"The plan is simple: go out and destroy as many Faceless as you can to reduce the damage and death as much as possible. While you take care of that, I'll rescue Mozu."

"I understand."

"Then let's go!"

We bolt out the door just as the flames catch the house we were in, but stop when we do. The sight is too unbelievable to behold. The entire village is dead. Faceless roam the streets of blood splatters and human corpses while the buildings are all on fire. It was so fast. How.

All of a sudden, I hear the distorted voice of a man to my right "Over here, daughter of Anankos."

Nyx and I turn to see a horrible sight.

Gathered around a podium are dozens of Faceless arranging corpses in piles. Granny's body lies to the side with blank eyes and a crushed neck. Atop the podium is a humanoid draconic-looking person. His body is crimson, scaly, and slim but his flat dark-purple armor boots, gauntlets, chest piece, shoulders, and even parts of his head all have golden mechanic parts jutting out like he's part machine. His head has the motif of a cobra and has a large cyclops eye atop red visor across his eyes, a mouthpiece, and one horn on the side of his head all of the same color. A burning red cobra head is embroidered on his chest. Steam exits through pipes on his body. His body is like a part-mechanical snake.

In one hand is this crossbow/bayonette with mechanical dials and switches jutting out. The other is Mozu, which he dangles in the air by her neck.

"Long time no see, daughter of Anankos. You may not recognize me since we only saw each other through your dream, so allow me to introduce myself: I am the witch doctor Forneus, as well as the one who created the Tenkai."

 **To be continued...**


	37. The 4th Choice V5 Ch5

**Chapter 6: The Mysterious Witch Doctor**

I bravely stride to the monster on the podium with Nyx by my side. She's clutching her tome as if she is ready to attack at a moment's notice. I'm afraid too, but if we want to save Mozu, we need to be careful.

Surrounding me is close to what I imagined would happen if my nightmares came to fruition-and they totally did, but not like this. All the town buildings are either on fire or burned down: I almost choke on the gas, soot, and ask in the air. The grass has virtually changed colors to crimson and is littered with the bodies of deceased, innocent villagers. Faceless mindlessly roam the streets, moaning with blood splatters on them.

Before me is the worst of the worst. On a small podium is this monstrous of a man. A humanoid, snake man with mechanical parts jutting out at various points. Being part mythical, and part artificial, he is the definition of "impossible to exist," yet here we are. The podium is surrounded by piled corpses of villagers, one of which being Mozu's grandmother. As for Mozu herself, she's dangling by the neck in that monster's metal-plated hands as he sits on a chair removed from some living room.

The entire area makes my blood boil as hot as when Hoshido Square was attacked. But I must remain in control, or I'll turn into something worse than a dragon. I need to save Mozu, and buy time till Azura and her group arrived-

"Sorry to rush you, daughter of Anankos, but I don't think this girl will last much longer," he says in his distorted voice that sounds partially mechanical.

He tightens his grip.

Mozu winces.

"ENOUGH!" I shout looking up at the monster.

"Corrin, why did he call you by that name?"

"Not now Nyx, I'll tell you later."

"Oh, so you prefer to go by your first name? Why didn't you say so?" the monster casually responds.

"Don't act so casually you murderous fiend! Now let go of Mozu!"

"You see, I would if I could, but..." he snaps his fingers with his other hand as he positions Mozu's body off the podium over a pit of now-visible poisonous snakes. "The pit is five meters deep and full various species of venomous snakes. However, looking at it now, I think I put too many venous serpents in there. My bad."

"Five meters of venomous snakes?!" I shake my head. You need to focus on Corrin.

"What are your demands?"

"Ah, I see you're quick to the point. Guess you inherited some smarts from your father after all."

"WHY YOU!"

I feel a strange spell come over me from behind. It relaxes the emotions I was feeling at the moment. It stopped the rise, but it will probably rise again. "Thank you, Nyx."

"Please keep your calm Corrin, or you'll play right into his hands. And, um, your welcome?" She started strong but ended so awkwardly. I guess she hasn't had friends before.

"Phew, thanks for the save girl. Your dark magic is impressive. If it wasn't for you, I might not be alive right now."

"Do not take me for a fool fiend. You never feared Corrin's rage from the start. After all, that's why you are in this village: for Corrin. I can even hypothesize that you are here concerning some "special power" she has. Well, she is here now and will listen to your demands as long as me, and that girl in your clutches are safe. So, you can return her to us now as she is no longer of use to you," Nyx analyzes.

It's like she calmly broke down this situation I had a massive panic attack over. Incredible.

"You took the words right out of my mouth little one. Here," the fiend casually tosses Mozu's body towards us. Her body is quickly enveloped in Nyx's dark magic aura and floats behind her. The magic flared ten rapidly subsided. This guy pulled her trigger word, yet she held herself back. How strong is he?

"Your name is Nyx, correct? I left one building intact," he says pointing to an old temple I've read about in books that more impoverished locations used for local worship. It's pretty tall too, at least about three stories high.

"Watch from up there. It's the only place these beasts won't touch. It was never used, so I lived there for a while, and thus I grew a bit attached to it. Stay on the roof though so I can see you. I can never be too sure Corrin won't break out of the deal."

I want to respond that I won't, but Mozu concerns me. Nyx lowers her body and lets it levitate a few feet off the ground. Her neck isn't the only injury; I can see she has several bruises and broken bones. Her breathing is faint too. I only have one choice: Lilith!

"Yes, Lady Corrin?" her soft voice echoes through my mind.

"How are Felicia and Jakob?"

"Better, but not at fighting capabilities yet."

"How close are Azura and her group?"

"Not far. I cannot get an exact estimate as I have always struggled with anything math-related, even under Anankos' evil control. But I guess not more than an hour at most."

"Ok. What I need you to do is hide among Nyx's clothing and go with her as she observes what will happen from the rooftop."

"Yes. I overheard everything. Would you like me to use my power to heal Ms. Mozu?"

"No, save your energy. Give her a potion. She's hurt real bad so use your judgment as a medic to determine how strong it should be."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"Tell Felicia and Jakob to be ready for an emergency when I go berserk. I can't think of any other reason why he'd go out of his way to do this if I am his target."

"Understood. While I don't think they can fight in their current state, I will let them know. And please be careful: Father no longer can suppress your dragon half. Goodbye."

As she says that I grab Nyx's dark cape. She seems confused at first, but when she feels Lilith's blue spark, she nods and warps away.

"Is it wise to warp all your allies away?"

"It's better this way. So if I lose control of myself, they won't get hurt."

"By "losing control," you mean turning into a Tenkai, right."

My body instantly froze when he said that. "How do you know?"

The monster stands up and walks to the end of the podium. I raise my head to meet his cold visor-covered eyes. I'm feeling scared. He bends down on his knee, so we are closer to each other. I instinctively step back.

"Why wouldn't I know? After all, I made them."

"You?! Made them?!"

A chill goes down my spine so strong it robs me of movement. My fear has become a fog robbing me of any ability to move.

"Yes, I did. The same ones your father stole. Not like I made them hard to find or anything."

"You, made them easy to find on purpose? So that you could catch and kill my father?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?!"

"Well, yes I intended the good side of your father to steal but ut I didn't want him dead. That was your other father's decision. You know, the mad one?"

I feel anger and boiling hatred until I had an epiphany that shook me to my core.

"You're trying to make me angry, so I transform. Like you did before when Nyx stopped me. You've been manipulating me like you did my father, this entire time!" I fall on my behind and crawl away from the podium shaking in fear and sweat dripping.

He chuckles, then vanishes into smoke. I feel my something hit my back as I crawl. A wall? I twist my body and look up.

"Hello," he casually waves at me like greeting a friend. The object I hit was him?! How?!

I scream and leap the other way, but when I see the sight around the podium again, I force myself to land on my feet. With my back to the podium, and him in front, there is nowhere to run. Azura, if you can hear this, please help!

"Now now, no need to get all scared. I'm not going to eat you; I can't have you fulfill your end of the bargain if I were after all. Ah! Forgive me; I haven't introduced myself yet: my name is Forneus. Some call me the "Draconic Witch Doctor" and the creator of the Tenkai. Now then, transform, Corrin, so that we can begin the experiment. Or should I say, Tenkai Anankos."

 **To be continued...**


	38. The 4th Choice V4C6

**Chapter 7: Forneus' Experiment**

 _Meanwhile, a little earlier, not very far from the destroyed village…_

 _(Azura's perspective)_

"Lady Azura, Kane is almost done resting. Has the staff been fixed yet?" Silas asks while tending to his horse. His steed, Kane, is a wild and strong one, but we pushed him a bit too far and ran out of energy. I tried singing, but it was too exhausted even with my performance. So, I decided we should rest under this tree on a path separate from the main one upon seeing dark clouds. Then I sent Kaze to investigate while Silas and I relaxed. It's been about ten minutes or so, and the fires have almost died down.

"That's great Silas. And no, it is only becoming even more erratic the more I try. Dragonstone's don't normally possess this behavior, so it must be an effect of her new form. We were so close as well!"

"Yeah, that thing she turned into back on the battlefield, I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I, yet it happened. But I'm going to find her and help any way I can!"

"Same goes for me too, Lady Azura. I have a promise to keep!" Silas exclaims.

 _Neigh_

"Looks like Kane is raring to go!"

"Great work Silas. But we still need to know where we're going, or we will waste more energy."

A brief silence ensues as I am absorbed in my work on Corrin's stone. Blue waves of energy violently splash outwards like considerable waves in the ocean. She probably is in her new form she obtained through that belt. If so, my singing won't work against it, or be sufficient enough to work before she kills us. Unless...

"So, um..."

"Ah!," Silas' voice startles me. I fumble Corrin's staff, just managing to catch it. With a sigh of relief, I turn to Silas, "Why did you startle me like that?"

"I-I didn't mean to, Lady Azura!"

"Hmph!" I swiftly return to my work on Corrin's staff, while facing away from Silas.

After some more silence between us, I begin feeling sorry about the way I acted and decide to at least hear what he said. I finish up my preparations so that I can divert some attention to him while I continue to work further on the staff, as well as making sure my back is still facing away from him.

"Silas?"

"Yes, Lady Azura?

"You wanted to tell me something earlier. Please tell me?" I did it! I hope I can end this quickly. My face is so red with embarrassment Corrin would never stop teasing me about it.

"I was just wondering what Corrin is like now. And if she remembers me at all," Silas responds; his tone became melancholic as he spoke.

I remain silent implying that I'm allowing him to continue.

"It's been so long since I've seen her, and even then her memories were erased that day. I spent my whole life training to be a knight, so I may one day serve by her side. If only I hadn't taken her to that place that day!"

I chuckle, breaking Silas' negativity with confusion, "You said your name is Silas, am I correct?"

"Yes, milady."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Corrin's memories were restored upon her arrival in Hoshido. And honestly, I mean no offense but she talked about you so much it would drive me crazy! One time she had a panic attack over a dream where you met up again and wasn't wearing the "right look" as she phrased it."

Silas laughs. "That's amazing! Thank you so much Lady Azura! All my life, every choice I made, was all worth it."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"Lady Azura, may I please ask you one more thing."

Will he leave me alone? I'll just answer his question, and go back to my business, "Alright, one more."

"What does Corrin mean to you?"

My thinking stops in a halt. I shudder at the thought, but I will tell him anyway. "More than you," I respond quietly.

"Well, just know, that if you are ever in danger or need of assistance, I'll help you in whatever way I can."

Corrin was right about Silas: his soul is pure, "Thank you, Silas."

"

"Lady Azura, I have returned and ready to report!" Kaze says as he arrives from the winds.

"Please share your findings," I command.

"As you wish. The smoke we saw billowing in the sky was indeed caused by fire. Specifically, a nearby village was overrun by Faceless not long ago. All buildings are rubble except for one, and the Faceless roam the empty streets. I could not stay for much longer, so I fled."

"How many Faceless were there?"

"Far more than a natural cluster. I don't even think I've seen that many in one place at once before. I counted at least 40 of them. It must be the work of a caster."

"How do you know for sure, Kaze?"

The ninja smiles, "Because I saw Lady Corrin alive standing before them."  
Silas and I drop whatever we were doing, "Whaaaaat?!" we yell in unison.

"I'm afraid we cannot rejoice just yet. The enemy is unlike anything I ever knew in all my years as a ninja of the Isogashi Clan."

"I don't care about that! Corrin needs our help!"

Suddenly, I hear a plea for help from Corrin echoes through my head. She's terrified.

"I'm afraid I agree with Silas here, Kaze. She is in danger, and us three are the only support she has. Furthermore, since we know her location, we no longer need to worry about her staff."

"Understood, Lady Azura. I will guide you and Sir Silas to the village immediately."

Silas and I mount Kane as we follow Kaze to my sister at breakneck speed. I don't know what I'll do if she is dead or worse when we arrive.

( _Corrin's perspective, present_ )

"Experiment?" I ask in confusion

"Yes. You are the first known person ever successfully to use the Tenkai Emblem and become a Tenkai. That's the name of the belt, by the way. I wish to gather data by having you fight some of my minions while transformed. Don't worry; none are human, so you don't have to worry about killing an inferior race.

So, he's racist too. At least I know that the experiment is him validating my fighting capability. I guess it's like Garon's trial, except I'm alone, fighting monsters as my opponents, and as a Tenkai. Then again, I can barely trust half the things that come out of his covered mouth.

"So, all I need to do is kill your minions, and you'll go away?"

"Pretty much. At least until the next test. Anyways, I need to make sure of something before we start: how much have you eaten since you last woke up, and how much did you eat before you first transformed?"

"Excuse me? What are you, my doctor?"

"Ah! I forget that human females are usually sensitive to this topic. I just wanted you to give you a bit more, pivotal, information about your Tenkai form."

My attention shifts immediately.

"Now I got your attention. Anyways, the Tenkai form is directly linked with your hunger."

"My hunger?"

"Tenkai require a lot more energy than most creatures, in other words, have a much larger appetite. If you are starving you will have no power at all and unable to fight, but if you are starving, it may cause you to go berserk and mindlessly seek any form of nourishment, mainly meat. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, right?"

My mind turns blank in shock, "When I... ate people?!"

Forneus nods. "I watched the whole thing from the sidelines, but that didn't give me sufficient data. Anyways, that's enough talking. Now then, let's begin the experiment."

The fires begin to dye out after running out of things to burn. The whole town is dead. The only thing remaining is the building where Nyx, Lilith, and Mozu are. My blood boils, and my heart races. I hate him, and I want to make him pay for all this! This is precisely what he wants, but I do not desire to oppose him. Only to make him feel the pain of those fallen to fulfill his selfish ambition.

I stand up, facing him with power flowing through me.

"If this was all an act to get me to transform and fight, then this was quite overkilled."

"I suppose I went a little overboard," Forneus replies. "Though, I wanted our first meeting to be rather special."

"Looking at you makes me sick. Now you'll pay for all the death, and destruction you caused."

He leaps back onto the podium and into his chair. I turn as jumps over; never breaking eye-contact. He seems pleased. Let me fix that for him.

I grab the handle, breathe, then turn the handle.

"ANANKOS!" the belt announces.

As my blood boils, and the belt's eyes flare red, I find myself in my head before the dragon, locked in its new cage.

"I need your power, so I'm gonna let you out for a bit. But you'd better behave yourself!" I berate. The cage doors open on their hinges. The dragon walks out, a collar and chain attaching it within the cage. It looks deep into my eyes despite lacking ones itself.  
Then, I feel it — the rush. The primal instincts and desires rush through my body.

Only this time, instead of panicking, I welcome them.

"ANANKOS!" I yell.

"EVOLUTION!"

The vermillion flames explode around me, becomes a shower of water, as I become my other self. Though I am not cognitively aware, my mind races, rage boiling. There is no time for words only action!

My body stops thinking, and my emotions dissolve away. Only my raw, carnal desire remains.

I growl as I wait on my move. All my energy has migrated to focusing everything on the next impulse.

"Wonderful! A successful birth of a new Tenkai! Tenkai Anankos!" Forneus exclaims, hands in the air. "Now then," He snaps his fingers.

The first wave of prey charge. Normal Faceless. Tasteless.

All charge. I move swiftly from their line of sight, all crashing into the other. I sharpen my claws: Slice, Slash, Grind, GASH! Piles of flesh fall around me like rain onto the ground. They disintegrate.

What is Forneus doing? Stare.

"Well done. You defeated a small army of 30 Faceless in the blink of an eye. How wonderful. He meets my gaze, "However, I see the normal ones bore you. I feel you. Let's try end this warm up, shall we?" He flicks and turns some nobs on his weapon before loading what looks like a pod, and fires it into the air. Moments later it dissolves into purple smoke that surrounds me. Several, massive silhouettes form from inside the fog before walking out. More Faceless. No, they are large, muscles thick enough I can see the central veins, their skin covered in purple veins and red deathly light buns from behind their masks.

"These are my latest creations: the Risenless. They are far more powerful than the lot you faced so far."

Interesting. Do they taste better? No! Corrin! Stay in control! I furiously shake my head to break away from the influence and fight back for control. I manage to push a bit but am unable to regain control, and the influence returns.

The fog clears. I can see these new monsters. Ten in total. Who to eat first?

FOOM! Leap in the air, brandishing my claws with inner glee, use my wings to swoop down and slice one in two-what?

Turning around, purple blood spews from the gash, but it's barely unscathed.

A crushing grip befalls my leg, the one I cut violently slams me to the ground, cracking it.

SLAM, SLAM, SLAM! It smashes me into the ground again and again.

But it doesn't hurt much-like Hans' axe in my shoulder. Each impact only invigorates me more and more!

The beast continues as I receive a high from the thrill of battle, and realize that if my claws don't work, then this will!

With perfect timing, the Risenless's head is pierced fully by my leg. It falls as its dead grip loosens while dissolving to dust. Reverting, I reset it from a spear, and turn to face my nine other sources.

Six at the front, and two on each side. Who to choose first?

Two come at me from the left, a third from the center.

I turn the handle, "DRACONIC FANG!" Extending my spinning javelin arm, I burrow through the one in front as well as the one behind it, spin and slice! With two Faceless skewered, I slash at all sides, even behind me. That attack should dice all of them.

I turn to face Forneus, who's now behind me on ground level.

"Very Impressive!" he says, "But you should finish everything before speaking with me.

No way!

A violent SNAP reverberates throughout the area, loudly in my body from my arm, still dwarfed by the volume of my roar of pain.

Turning back, there is one left. It's holding my extended arm, the other half lying on the ground.

It slams me to the ground in an instant. I feel my bones rattle from the impact! This one isn't like the others. This must have been the real one Forneus summoned. The others were fakes!

It picks me up again, ready to throw-I can't let it do that!

As it puts me into motion, I turn my back and wait for the right moment!

"GURAAAH!" It roars as my sharpened wings formed from my cape impale its chest. Purple blood seeps through its wounds.

It roars again. Only more violently! I kick it so it loosens its grip, and pry myself away. Leaping back several feet, clutching my bleeding, broken hand. Even though it reverted, it's still broken.

No time to relax as a large shadow overlaps mine, and a menacing aura looks down upon me.

FOOSH!

I blast the looming Risenless with my water breath. What can generally cut stone, this monster is nearly unfazed by.

But that's what I wanted. I allow myself to fly on the pushback of the torrent, stab the ground with a spear, and to use the momentum, pivots, and flies at the monster delivering a devastating side-kick to its head!

I land, thinking I won-until it let out another roar! It's hurt, but not close to down! That was everything I had!

In fear, I watch as it slowly edges closer and closer: my anxiety building with every step.

I have to move. I HAVE TO MOVE!

Roaring, I shove my energy into my broken arm regenerating it-only for it to grow ten times its size.

With my giant claw, I uppercut the beast as it approaches-knocking it on its back.

As my hand turns back to normal, I notice the creature's helpless state. I need to finish this with one blow now, or I may not get another chance.

I pivot around and outstretch my arm, with the other bracing it. Once in the stance, I pull the lever, "DRACONIC ROAR!"

Roar?

Suddenly my claw arm starts growing and gathering huge amounts of power! I quickly take my other arm to brace it as more power and water builds within the claw.

The creature begins to stand up. MORE POWER!

Power fills the claw returning to its massive size from moments ago. Once it can hold no more, I roar, and fire.

A massive ball of compressed water flies at the monster, blowing it to a bloody pulp.

It disintegrates-no meal for me. Now then.

Forneus approaches me clapping his hands, "Wonderful. Absolutely amazing. You blew my expectations, and this data is invaluable!"

"Grrrrrr."

"Now hold on, a minute. We can fight don't worry, but aren't you a little hungry first?"

My consciousness splits at the sound of those words. There's no way he'd-

"You were tempted by my Risenless, but you didn't get a piece. Don't worry; I prepared something just in case this were to happen."

No, no, no!

He points to the rooftop were Mozu, Nyx, and Lilith is, "Those two on that roof over there should fill your belly. Afterward, we can fight to your heart's content!"

I feel the hunger, sensations, and desires of food, all pointing at Nyx and Mozu.

"DON'T DO IIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

But my body moves on its own. Salivating, my body leaps, flying to the rooftop in seconds. It knocks away Nyx and Lilith as if they were insects and crawls over Mozu's body on the floor. My jawline breaks open, once again revealing the sharp teeth.

STOOOOOOP!

Then I feel a hand grip, and pull me out of something. I'm in a room similar to the dragon's cell, only now there is a magic orb in the center the size of a table, and a ring of dark water. Does the hand belong to me? No. It may look like me, but their eyes are yellow with split pupils, the hair is spiky, the skin scaly, teeth sharp, this is the Dragon-me's human form.

I try to fight against its grip, but its too powerful and throws me into the dark waters. The force sends me downwards so fast I can't stop myself as the last rays of light I will ever see fade into the abyss. Soon after, I stop breathing.

I lost.

Without a shred of hope remaining, and somehow still conscious, I drift further into the dark abyss.

But right when I was about to fade into nothingness, a familiar lullaby graces my ears, " _You are the oceans grey waves..."_

 **To be continued in Part 2...  
_**


	39. The 4th Choice V5 Ch9 Rescue

**Chapter 8: Rescue**

That song.

Father's lullaby... is Azura's song. It soothes me.

As I feel its magic echo through the water, a massive wave of blue light consumes me. I shut my eyes from the blinding rays, as I feel someone grab me and pull with all their strength.

"GAAAAAASP!" I breathe in heavily as I emerge from the murky waters. I look at the blue-haired girl who just saved me, "Azura?"

"Yes, that's me."

"How did you get here?"

"I'll tell you in a bit, but first we need to take care of one thing."

Azura points towards Dragon-me, no, Tenkai-Me who is struggling to escape from a familiar prison of water. But is succeeding.

Azura helps me on my two feet and says, "We need to lock this monster away first."

"Right."

Azura outstretches her arm, and I follow suit, grabbing hers. I feel mana building up inside us, and I add mine.

"HAAAAH! We shoot a blast of water together at the other me, blasting it into the other side of the room, into a sphere of dark water floating in the air.

"That should stop it for now," Azura explains, "But we need to move quickly before it gets up again."

"Wait, I'm not following what's going on!"

"I'll explain, but don't worry it's rather quick this time."

She starts humming her song. Emerging from the central crystal, like it was a bubble is Kirin. My staff floats into my hand. I feel the power, control, and awareness return as I hold it. Memories flash before me. The cuts are too brief to understand anything.

"Did anything return?"

"Yeah, but I could use an explanation."

"Then simply use your mind to show me your new memories, and I'll narrate as the images go by.

Seems awkward, "Okay."

I focus like how father did it and show my memories. It cuts back to when I was about to eat Mozu.

Azura begins to explain with perfect synergy to the pace and visuals of the memories, "As you were about to eat that girl, I used magic to switch her with Kirin, causing you to consume it instead."

"Then how does that explain you being in here and why make me eat it?"

"I was doing some testing on it before we found you and I realized that if you consumed your Dragonstone, it might allow you better control over your dragon side."

"That's a great idea! And it worked too! I mean, mostly. But why are you here? Or the better question to ask is how?"

"I figured the stone itself wouldn't be enough, so I secretly packed my consciousness inside so I can directly assist you, as well as my song being at critical range."

"And you thought of all this yourself?

"Yes. And I am quite proud of my plan."

"What about getting out once you accomplished your task?

"Um... Well-"

"YOU IDIOT!"

SMAK!

"Ow! Why did you hit me?" Azura rubs her head.

"Because, Azura, due to your recklessness, now you're forever trapped in my consciousness. I can never have secrets again."

Azura calms down and regains her composure, "I think that's enough fooling around."

"About time."

"I understand how you feel. These are extraordinary circumstances beyond comprehension, but we must remain strong and focused. My body is with Silas and Kaze as well as the two girls, and trying to flee the scene while killing as many of the Faceless as we can. Thankfully, those two are more monstrous than the Faceless; regarding power at least."

"That's great to hear. I'm happy Silas is here too and doing well."

"But we need to focus on the mastermind."

"Forneus."

"That monster over there has just been watching you this whole time. Time flows much faster in mind than in real life, but he might get suspicious if we dawdle much longer."

"Okay then, I'll give him a taste of my Tenkai power then!"

"I should warn you: it seems using this power corrupts the user to a degree of being for brutality and no remorse. You'll still be like a monster."

"If I need to be one to beat one, I don't mind. Besides, I doubt this will ever go away, so might as well get used to it. Make sure the Tenkai-me doesn't break free."

"Understood."

My body moved on its own in response to my desire, approaching the crystal in the center. Peering through the top, I can see what's in front of my eyes in the real world. Kirin in hand, I relax as I'm consumed by light.

I open my eyes as all my senses return in seconds. I feel the carnal drive, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I still feel unhinged, and it's hard to think, but I guess that's how a beast's mind is usually is.

I am in the same position my body was in as it was bending over, ready to eat Mozu. Shards of glass and metal and shreds of fabric litter the floor. They are most probably remains of Kirin. I feel a sudden pulse from my left shoulder. I grab with my right hand as I look: It's Kirin's head! The single horn atop the mythical beast's head is now adorned as a shoulder pad. Neat!

I turn, looking down at Forneus. He's watching us with amusement. I take flight, and land before him on the empty ground.

He claps, "Bravo, Princess Azura. I always wanted to see if the lullaby would affect a being as powerful as a Tenkai, as well as what would happen if a Tenkai were to consume their stone. I am forever grateful."

How does he know of Azura? Usually, I would get surprised at a thought like that, but it doesn't bother me right now. I want nothing except to beat this fiend to a pulp! It's a stupid question anyway: of course, he would know since he is working for Anankos. The lullaby was only given to Arete, and only Azura has learned it beside her.

Unable to form words with my mouth shut the way it is, I only respond with a "Grrrrr."

"I take it you've had enough of talking. Alright then," Forneus takes his weapon and hops off his chair onto the ground. The land beneath our feet is covered in ash and blood that is all on his hands! I will make him pay!

"I needed some exercise anyway," without warning he went from standing to firing bolts from his crossbow. I tilt my head and feel the sheer speed of the shots fly by my head. No crossbows have that much firepower behind them. I guess those strange dials and switches on the sides aren't just for show.

I move. SLICE, SHING! Wait! There's no blood on my claws?!

"I'm over here!"

I pivot on my left as I avoid a few more shots. He's now several feet behind where I was before.

I strike again, and he disappears.

BANG! BANG!

I dodge.

A presence?

I block the dagger's upward slash with an arm-javelin. "Hello," Forneus casually says as he meets my face. Can his weapon separate? "Seems you can't keep up with me after all."

Enough of this! I bash my head against his. Pain rushes across my mind, but I don't care. I viciously thrust my leg into Forneus' gut, sending him crashing into the podium. The wood splinters and a cloud of dust surround the destroyed construct.

I have a few seconds to plan. I need something other than the javelins and claws — something with consistent reach. My tail is too slow, and I can't afford to sacrifice my wings. If only I had a sword.

A feel a pulse coming from the belt. It's telling me... to pull off the handle.

Without hesitation, I tear the handle off the belt. It comes off without issue. Suddenly dark energy swirls from it till it recreates a familiar shape; Ganglari! It took the form of the cursed blade! I can feel the dark energy, only even more potent! This will do nicely.

"Ah! It seems you're able to pull that off as well."

My eyes dart toward the dust cloud. But when it clears, he's gone. But I'm ready.

I leap high, then fall and slash downwards. CHING! Did I hit him?

"Draconic Level 3.1 Not bad, but..." Forneus hadn't attempted to block the slash at all! Green blood from the deep gash fall onto the ground, killing whatever it touches: it must be dragon's blood. Forneus grabs Ganglari's blade with his hands-not showing a shred of the pain while gripping the cursed blade, "But not good enough."

He shatters the blade with one hand, and swiftly grabs me by the throat-lifting me off the ground, with the other. The handle drops to the ground where it dissolves-only to reappear on the belt again. All while I'm in shock of what had just happened.

"You defeated my enhanced soldiers, pulled off all two of the three special skills inside the belt, gained control over yourself, and even surprised me. You have massive potential. It would be a shame to kill you now, so I'll let you live."

He drops me to the ground. I gasp for air as I get back up. I try to attack, but my claw whiffs and I fall again.

"You used up all your energy during our fight. Still, I'm impressed with your performance even with Princess Azura's intervention. You even managed to create a weapon from the Draconian Emblem. Not even the first Tenkai can do that, but we don't speak of her."

The first? Father did say he gave a belt to a manakete of the Awakening Realm. Is he referring to that person?

"But one more thing you should know. I poisoned that village girl you were trying to save as I was choking her. It's a special serum made from all the snakes that were in that pit so I doubt you can cure it. I delayed it's activation because I knew backup was coming, and that you'd try to use your subordinate units to help her escape."

Oh no! Azura, you know what's going on?

"I do Corrin, but he's right. I had Silas and Kaze take the two girls away so they wouldn't be caught in potential collateral damage. The rendezvous point is too far from here now.

"And the poison should be kicking in right about now."

I feel defeated.

"Now keep fighting and raise your Draconic Power. Sayonara," Forneus dissolves into a puff of smoke and flies off at high speeds.

Damn him! Mozu, I'm sorry I couldn't save you or your village.

It's all my fault.

But like before, my sense of hopelessness disappeared when a miracle happened. In this case, Green and gold light swallows me.

Next thing I know, I'm in the Deeprealms.

THUD!

I turn around, Azura?!

"Hello Corrin, wait how did I get out of your mind?

Then I hear multiple THUDs.

All of our allies: Lilith, Kaze, Silas, Nyx, and Mozu. The latter of whom standing beneath the magical aura of what looks like another Tenkai?

Her body is covered in white Scales, with elaborate gold breastplate, gauntlets, waist-guard, shins, and a tiara with dark green jewels encrusted in each. She appears to be wearing a red dress shortened that her shoulders to ends of the skirting area reaching to her knees. Her hair is light green like the bright grass in the Deeprealm with matching green eyes. Her voluptuous curves and straight posture give her this strange aura of maturity like she is older and wiser than she looks.

Her hand is emitting gold energy over Mozu who has purple areas swelling on her that gradually decrease. Is she healing the poison?

With the purple all gone, she relaxes her hand, straightens up and faces Azura and me.

She speaks directly to our heads, "Hello. You must be Corrin and Azura. Do not fret; I am only here to help you. I hope healing your friend from Forenus' poison is proof I am true of my word." her voice is distorted like mine was in Dragon form. But I can sense the lack of malice in her.

I turn to Azura for her approval. She nods, then asks the kind Tenkai, "We trust you, however, you have yet to reveal your name and purpose."

"Oh! How rude of me! My apologies. My name is Tenkai Naga, and my purpose is to stop Forneus."

 **To be continued...**


	40. The 4th Choice V5 Ch10 The 1st Tenkai

**Chapter 9: The First Tenkai**

Mere moments ago, I was in a destroyed village and despair as I lost a friend to the enemy's insidious poison. Now I'm in the Deeprealms, full of floating islands in an endless sky, with all my allies on the ground with no injury, and Mozu being healed by a white, gold, and green Tenkai-a good one-named Tenkai Naga. The exception being Azura, who is standing at my side. We're both still trying to figure out what just happened.

The Divine Tenkai speaks to our minds again (as that is the only way she can talk to us in Tenkai form), "I suggest you revert before your other half takes control."

She's right: I'm still in Tenkai form from the fighting. But how do I do I turn back to normal? Last time it was because I took a lot of damage. There HAS to be a non-painful way to do it.

Unable to form complex thoughts in my head thanks to the limitations of my Tenkai form, I tilt my head sideways; implying I don't know how.

"So, I see you do not know how to deactivate the transformation, Tenkai Naga says. "It is very simple: turn and hold the handle on the belt backward for five seconds."

I do just that right away-I don't want to go berserk again!

After holding the handle backward for five seconds, it announces "DEVOLUTION!"

I watch my hands as the claws and scales return to normal, and in the clothes, I was wearing before too. I take a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea and light-headedness hits me like a tsunami, and I fall to my knees.

"Corrin!" Azura swiftly catches me as I fall.

"Based on what I see, you've likely only transformed once or twice before. Do not worry that you should stop going forward. What you're feeling now will go away shortly," Tenkai Naga comments. Her words are blunt, but her tone and intent are honest. Maybe she's not experienced socially, like me.

"Why am I like this?" I ask sickly.

"Tenkai form takes a toll on the body the first few times it is used. Unfortunately, since we are the only Tenkai in existence, I cannot explain all that you want to know. Those questions should be directed towards Forneus," Tenkai Naga explains.

Well, of course, the creator would know more.

I feel energy coming back to my body, and the sickening feeling disappearing. With Azura's help, I'm able to stand again.

"It seems you are better already."

"No. I'm tired, and a little hungry."

"You should be fine then."

Azura steps forward, "Excuse me, but can you explain more about our situation? Why would someone like you help us in our battle against Valla?"

Valla?

Azura's words echo through my mind, "That's the name of the enemy nation we've been fighting this whole time. Since we're in the Deeprealms, I can say it without triggering the curse."

I see.

"Because Forneus is from my realm, thus our paths intertwine," Tenkai Naga answers.

Azura and my eyes widen with shock, "WHAT?!"

"Indeed, it is so: Forneus originally came from my realm and is helping Anankos, the corrupted dragon ruling Valla, with his plans to destroy your realm."

"Destroy it?"

Azura cuts in, "Valla intends to invade when the skies across the land turn blood red, like in your dream. It's a phenomenon that happens every millennium. It will happen about six months from today. Valla hasn't been able to invade as it is only possible for small groups and individuals to enter and leave the Deeprealms at a time. Even gargantuan beings like First Dragons cannot even leave if they wanted too because of this."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE, YOU IDIOT!"

SMAK!

"Ow, you hit me again."

"Please leave her be. That information is also affected by the curse so mentioning it would also result in death."

"Oh. Sorry."

Azura looks away and pouts. I guess she can show more emotion when I'm around. Still, something doesn't add up.

"Tenkai Naga, why are you after Forneus, and what's so special about these belts."

"Unfortunately, I don't know much about the belts other than not every manakete or people with dragon's blood can use it. The number of corpses of his failed experiments of both human and dragon the same range in the tens of hundreds."

"That's horrible!"

"But that's not the only worry. I have used this form to stage multiple attacks against Valla but was repelled each time by either Forneus or my other half beginning to run out of control. But I detected a presence that completely rejects my own."

"Are you telling us that another enemy is working with Anankos who is also in league with Forneus?" Azura asks.

"Yes. And if it's who I think it is, then it might be a being rivaling Anankos in power. An evil which destroyed a world, and traveled back to make sure he finished the job."

"That's insane!"

"And we're the only ones with the power to stop it. We must hone our Tenkai forms, and use their power against them. It is the only way right now!"

As much as I hate the form, it is incredibly powerful, and it seemed to grow even stronger in battle. Forneus also implied it before leaving. But…

"Corrin, even though we have six months, we must hurry, or Nohr and Hoshido will destroy themselves possibly before the skies turn red!"

"I know Azura, but..."

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

Tenkai Naga's words snapped a cord inside me. With the floodgates open, I can no longer hold back when I say, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

The two just stare at me in shock. I continue: not allowing the time to respond.

"I mean, this is too much! Do you realize what kinds of things I've done in that form? I brutally murdered people without a second thought! I even almost killed my precious family. And now they may hate me, see me as a traitor, and out to capture me to do who knows what will happen to me! I fought another me in my mind! And that I am going to keep coming back to take control again and again! Even without Tenkai form, I've done things such as destroying half of a city, almost killing my childhood friend and having his life ruined because of it! Even my sister Azura beside me I almost killed twice. And now you're telling me that this power, that separates me from not just my family but everyone around me not just by power but by species, and use it to stop the apocalypse? Are you out of your mind!? I'd kill everyone, and everything before Anankos and Forneus even manage to escape when the skies turn red! And why me? I'm just a girl who lived in a tower her whole life. Why can't you ask someone Ryoma or Xander, better fighters and leaders who would be much better at handling a situation like this? Even my mother is alive, and she lived in Valla! So why me? Why a sheltered little girl like me have to save the world she barely even knows? Answer me!"

I break down in tears and fall. Azura catches me as I fall on my knees and pulls me in close.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves, destined to seek beyond the shore just of reach, let the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb._ "

Her singing soothes me: I'm no longer bawling, but tears still fall, and my body shivers as if it was the winter.

Tenkai Naga turns away before turning the handle on her belt that, like mine, has an emblem that matches her Tenkai face, "DRACONIC CAST!" White and gold energy that can only be described as "divine" shoot out high from her palm. After they reach high enough, the beam splits at the top, creating a massive golden sphere around the small floating island we are on. As the circle finishes enclosing the land, it turns transparent. With the spell finished, she exhales before holding the handle backward, "DEVOLUTION!"

I watch as her distinct Tenkai form vanishes into one looking more human until I noticed her pale skin and pointed ears like my own. As she turns to face me, I catch a full glimpse of her mature beauty. Her long green hair is as bright as the grass in the sunlight and reaches down her back in a ponytail. She wears a relatively modest red dress that only exposes small amounts of overall skin, along with red boots and a pink scarf. She has a gold tiara with a red jewel on her head. Her green eyes-same bright shade as her hair-have slit pupils like my own, but I can tell they have no malice behind them.

"Better?" she asks her voice now without distortion.

"Y-yeah," I respond. So, this is what another of my kind looks like.

She walks over to me with pure grace, like a goddess, and sits on the grass on her knees like me. I can't help but feel somewhat relaxed when she is this close.

"I take it that there aren't many dragons in your realm, which might be partially why you have a such a lonely look in your eye."

Lonely? Now that I think about it, yeah I am feeling a sense of loneliness and sadness.

"But that is not the only thing your eyes tell me: I can see doubt, guilt, and most of all, fear."

"How do you know all this?" I ask confused and curious.

"In my realm, I am a divine dragon who serves the dragon goddess Naga and acts as both her eyes and ears. In other words, I am the oracle to her."

"So you have experience with worshippers of Naga coming to you with their problems and consoling them?" Azura asks.

"Yes, that is correct. Do you have experience in that regard, Ms. Azura?"

"Not exactly. I was the lead singer in a temple to worship another dragon goddess, and frequently helped our younger sister who worked there with consoling the troubled; I never helped anyone directly."

"I see. How very kind."

"Thank you," Azura responds. That was the first time I ever heard her thank a stranger like that.

"Regardless," she turns back to me, "I understand exactly what you feel right now. After all, I have experienced it myself."

At that moment, all other thoughts disappeared except the desire to know what she meant by that.

"You see, I was born with incredible power, enough power that if left untamed I could destroy the world, or that's what the others told me. So, I was put to sleep far away in Naga's Sanctuary: a sacred place most people are forbidden to enter for 1,000 years in fear of what could happen if I were to degenerate. Do you know what I mean by that?"

I nod my head, "Over time, a dragon's mind deteriorates until that is nothing left but a mad beast. And that these belts, whatever they are, are supposed to stop it."

"If that's so, I can continue without confusing you. Where was I? Oh yes! After 1,000 years I was awoken and became involved in a war after an evil wizard took control of me. Since I was put to sleep, my body was only that of a child at the time and knew nothing better. Thankfully I was saved by the prince of the land, and I joined his party. We had all kinds of adventures together as we saved his kingdom. I even fell in love with the prince. It was the greatest time I ever had in my life at the time. But like good things, it came to an end: I was put back into sleep before I could confess my love, and I did not awaken again for another 2,000 years."

Oh, my gods! "So, the man you loved, and all your friends- "

"They died. When I awoke, found I was in this adult body, I was angry: furious, sad, depressed, scared, lonely, and no longer had any connection to them. I asked Naga why and tried conveying my feelings, but she said I had to brush them aside for the greater good. It is the only the only wedge in our relationship."

She sheds a tear as the last words leave her lips. Then raised her lowered head and looked at me, "So you see that I'm not that much different from you. In a way, I was sheltered because of my feared destructive potential as well. The only difference is that I've been able to overcome it."

"And how did you do it?" I ask.

"Simple, I made new friends. But they weren't just any friends either. When I have awoken again from my slumber, there was another war going on, and another prince with a rag-tag band of warriors came for help. They befriended me quickly, but more importantly, they taught me something invaluable."

"What is it?"

"It's that no matter how much time passes, you can always make new friends. Nothing is permanent in life, but as long as I kept moving forward, even if I lost them, I could always meet another group like them in the future."

Keep moving forward. As I think her words over, I realize how similar we are, and how good her lesson is. I repeat it in my head over and over again. As I do and come to accept it, I begin to feel my spirit rise again.

"I did not just tell you of those two groups led by young princes for this alone; I wanted to share that they too were afraid as you are. I would often overhear the first prince talking about his problems with another member, and the second group's leader even consulted me. Despite these Princes, with their inexperience and a small band of warriors, they were able to save their kingdoms from great evils wielding extraordinary power. Then they would become kings and be referred to as legends years after. I see that same potential in you like them. You are the only one in disbelief."

Her words hit me right at my core. The bolstered the little self-confidence and spirit I had left into something I can finally feel lighting the fires of my passion again.

Thinking it over some more, I doubt my family would hate me. I remember their faces when I had to make my choice. I can only imagine how much the form has scarred them. Even so, Hoshido sent wanted posters of me as early as the next day to a village far from the capital. What was I thinking! Of course, they still love me! And if Ryoma and Xander were to find out the truth as I did, they would surely stop fighting!

"I see you are feeling much better now."

"Yeah," I stand up; they follow. "And it's all thanks to you, um, what's your name again?"

"Oh! Forgive me, after all this time I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Tiki. And it was my pleasure to help you. Seeing you happy after I did is a reward in it of itself."

Funny, I feel the same way when I help others. Whenever I see someone sad, I have the urge to do all I can to make them smile.

"All right, I'll stop Valla, and help you stop Forneus' schemes."

"Don't forget me," Azura declares "It is my battle just as is it is yours. We will do this together."

"Right!" Azura and I shake hands.

Tiki chuckles. Azura and I stare at her confused.

"My apologies, you remind me of two friends I knew. They were as close as brothers yet not related at all, and like you sisters, they were both fighting to save their land from evil."

Oh, I see. That only fuels my confidence even more!

"Sorry to interject by this but I have had some questions I've been meaning to ask you, Tiki, since we entered the Deeprealms, and have not received any answers."

Tiki looks confused by Azura's statement.

"She's trying to say that she has some questions for you to answer."

"Oh! Now I understand. Please, ask me what you want to know."

Azura pauses, thinking her words carefully before she speaks. She must have realized how what she said wasn't the nicest.

"I've only been concerned for my comrades as they are all unconscious. And why leave us out here in enemy territory with no cover as well?"

Have to admit she has a good point.

Tiki sighs then respond, "The reason your friends are unconscious is because of the way my healing magic works. Although it is very similar to the normal methods, this spell I can only use in Tenkai form is, for lack of a better term, extreme."

"How extreme?" I ask.

"I use my power to force the subject of the spell's body to work beyond its capabilities, allowing the body to naturally restore nearly any kind of wound and even develop immunities to poisons they were only immediately exposed too. I do supply their body with my mana to safely fuel the body as it consumes recourses while healing. But after the process is finished, their body is completely exhausted from all the work and shuts down for a short period. Was that too much?"

"Not really. I mean, I understand the gist of it."

"She's telling us her spell allows the body to overwork itself naturally healing and even beyond capabilities like regeneration of a limb per se in a short amount of time. Once the healing process is finished, the person passes out of fatigue."

"I see. Thanks, Azura. But overworking the body must hurt a lot."

"That is, unfortunately, another side effect of my spell. Anyone who goes under its effects suffers excruciating pain. Please tell your allies I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm sure they'd be grateful for healing their wounds," I let out a weak laugh.

"Really?! Thank goodness! I thought they would hate me for causing them so much pain."

"You're overthinking it. But, moving on: why didn't you take us to somewhere safer when you warped us earlier? Like that sanctuary you mentioned."

"It's not that I didn't want to, but the consequences far outweighed any positives of doing so."

"How so? Is it that each realm in the Deeprealms can be entered at like, any time and place? Meaning, each one has their timeline, and if you leave and re-enter without being careful, you could enter at a completely different time and place."

"I'm impressed Corrin; you seem very knowledgeable on this already."

"WHAT?! No, I don't!"

"But- Then how did you guess so correctly?"

"I read a lot of fantasy novels. It's my favorite genre!"

"Well, you're almost right Corrin. Unless we use a marker, we can reenter our world in a completely different period. And rushing in blindly is also a bad option as the locations and times you can potentially end up in radically change every second. I used to sing with this pendant to create a portal, and use it both for going in and out as I escaped from the the-never mind."

Azura cut herself off there. She must have remembered her dark past with that explanation. Can't imagine what could scar her worse than my Tenkai form, nor do I want to.

"No need to worry, for I have already marked the location I warped you from using this staff."

Tiki takes out an ornate white and gold staff with green embedded jewels that shaped like a dragon.

"This is a special staff created using my Tenkai form's scales and shards of a Dragonstone. It responds to my life signature only, and with a Tenkai's power, it can send a signal to me from far away. I can also use it to lock locations in realms I've visited but only one at a time."

"That's awesome! So, you're gonna give us a spare so we can stay in touch, right?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot."

"Wait. What?"

"Please! Do not misunderstand! It is not that I do not wish to give one to you, it is more so that I do not have any to give."

"Oh! I get it. But how are we going to contact you in case of emergencies and vice versa?"

"That is why I have a bit of a favor to ask: I sent a friend of mine into your realm some time ago to investigate some possible leads to other dragons in your realms. Last I contacted her she said she was investigating the Wind Tribe. Based on your location where I warped you from, it should not take you more than a week on foot to the Wind Tribe Village. Once you find her give her this," Tiki holds out a gold necklace with a similar design to her tiara. "Give her this and tell her I sent you and she'll help you. I'll even ask her to stay with you and your party now that we are working together."

"Yeah, that sounds great, but what does she look like?"

"I believe I can help with that," Azura suggests. "Please follow me to that pond over there," she says while pointing at a small body of water in the middle of the stone ruins. Tiki and I follow her lead. Once we arrive, she says, "Tiki, would you please kneel beside me and place your dominant hand over the water?"

"As you say."

"What should I do?"

"Please stand back and watch."

"Aw."

I watch as Azura explains something complicated to Tiki and the water flickers beneath their palms. Soon enough, Azura stops her spell and lets Tiki's complete: on the water is a slim young woman with red hair in a ponytail that reaches her shoulders, red eyes, tank skin, and wearing what I can only describe as fashionable-merchant/adventurer clothes. She also has a bow and quiver with a unique design.

"What is this magic?" Tiki asks.

"This is a modified version of water-clairvoyance magic. You can also communicate with others you know through water presuming they too are looking at the surface of the water."

"This is invaluable! Thank you so much, Azura."

"You're… welcome," she sheepishly responds. She's not used to that kind of praise.

"Is she alright?" Tiki asks, worried.

"She's fine. Tell us more about this person."

"Her name is Anna. She's a traveling merchant who also loves archeology and exploring hidden ruins. But I think she does it all to fill her pockets."

"Talk about a greedy merchant."

"Indeed. One time she tried to use my status as a divine dragon to make money. It was a hassle returning the money to all those people."

"What did you do to stop her? Threaten to eat her?"

"What other option was there?"

"Um."

"Still, she is a good person. And just in case you might get confused, she wears a pink ribbon to tie her hair, trust me you'll thank me later."

"Okay?"

"It seems we are out of time. I can no longer hold the barrier, and I still need to conserve my energy for one more trip, so I'm sending you back. I wish you luck."

"You too. We'll find your friend Anna for you, so don't worry."

"Thank you," She replies as she summons back her belt.

Azura's thoughts echo through my mind, "Are you sure about this?"

"Mad Anankos and Forneus are too much for us to handle, so having an ally like you Tiki will be a huge advantage."

"I agree. Just making sure."

"NAGA!"

"Naga."

"EVOLUTION!"

Tiki erupts into vermillion flames that magically turn into light beams that shatter-revealing her Tenkai form.

With a snap of her fingers, the barrier disappears, and in wait is a massive squad of Vallite Wyvern Riders.

Azura and are about to make a break for it till I see Tiki turn the handle, "DRACONIC ROAR!" Tiki inhales deeply as her face morphs to a more traditional dragon's head, before letting out a massive breath of thick fog. It swiftly encompasses all of the enemies and screams can be heard of the relentless damage inside.

As the fog trailed to us, Azura and I are consumed by a flash of gold light with the Tiki's words "I have faith in you," echo through our minds. Moments later, we and our allies are back in the destroyed city with the moon shining brightly upon us.

 **To be continued…**


	41. The 4th Choice FINAL: The Path is Ours

**The 4th Choice Chapter Final: The Path is Ours**

When the light fades, I find myself and the others back in the destroyed village. It's empty; as if Forneus left and the Faceless disappeared. Everyone around me is unconscious lying on the ground except Azura, who is standing beside me.

I feel soft droplets on my skin. I look up; the sky is getting dark-not just because it's about nighttime, but dark clouds are covering the sky. I hear a rumble in the distance as the rain increases from drizzling.

The sensation of the rain and the sound of thunder awaken the others, One by one they all stand up; dazed and alarmed by the sudden change in weather. They mumble with each other as they help each other up.

I'm feeling tired as well. It feels similar to after the trial Garon put me through: I couldn't hear my siblings' praise.

BOOM!

Lightning strikes the ground nearby, creating a loud shockwave that blows the others away. A cloud of dust blinds me as the sound painfully echoes through my ears. Once it's over, I am left with alert, but also in awe. This was real lightning! No magic, but all natural!

"Corrin! We need to get to shelter!" Azura says telepathically. Makes sense she would use this during the powerful storm.

I immediately remember the defunct church building Forneus told Nyx to go atop during Forneus' experiment.

"Everyone! Follow me!" I shout at the top of my lungs over the looming storm. We all rush to the gates of our shelter. Worst comes to worst, Azura and I will make a from a nearby Dragon Vein.

We quickly arrive at the massive metal gate. This could be troubling.

I notice Jakob kindly holds out an umbrella above me, and Felicia holds Lilith in her hands. Kaze drapes his outer robe over Azura.

"Milady, are you sure an old place like this is a safe place to put up shelter?"

"Either that or we're sleeping in the storm. And if there are "problems" I'm sure you, Felicia, and Silas can take care of them. Besides, lived in this town and can vouch for this place, right Mozu?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Understood Milady," Jakob replies.

"Hey, Corrin!" Mozu shouts, "The gate opens by pulling from the outside."

"Thank you Mozu!" But how are we going to open the gate without tearing it down?"

"Corrin," Azura comes to my side and looks at me. Her face and yellow-slit eyes convey what she has planned. I nod and let the dragon blood flow through my body, "Everyone! Stand back!"

Jakob and Silas instinctively caution everyone back to give Azura and I some room. After we the signal from Jakob, Azura and I position ourselves in front of each door of the gate and grab hold. We pull on the heavy metal with all our strength. The muddy ground from the rain makes for terrible footing, but the might of two dragons far outweighs the handicap. The entrance creaks as the gates open, only for it to be restricted by a massive iron weight. Despite this, we were able to create an entryway big enough that everyone can fit through before we run out of breath.

We signal to the others, and one-by-one they rush inside from the storm-even Silas' horse. Azura and I try to close it with our strength, but we run out before we can fully close the gates. Thankfully the hole is small enough that beasts and Faceless can't get through. We'll just have to post guard duty shifts.

"Everyone? Where are you? It's really dark in here!" Felicia yells. Turning around there are no lanterns or candles lit, and it is nighttime as well.

" _sigh_ What a pain." I hear the sound of fingers snapping, and then all the old lanterns in the building are lit with a flame.

"Thanks, Nyx!"

"It was nothing," she coldly responds. But I can tell she likes it deep down.

"Woah! That was you, Nyx?!" Silas exclaims.

"Most impressive," Kaze reacts. "To light every source of light with flame while in complete darkness, only my brother has done such a feat."

"As I said, it was not difficult. More importantly, we should be focusing on making sure this place is safe to stay."

"Yeah, we should make sure this place is… safe- "

All the energy in my body suddenly fades, and my body collapses onto the ground. My vision goes black.

When I open my eyes, I find myself back inside the room with the dragon. It still is set up like before: There is a dark moat edging out the area, and gold encased clear-blue crystal the size of a table in the center.

But there are some new additions: The room now has a doorway, but a metal door covered in locks block it. The other side is the other me-no, Tenkai Anankos' cage. The cage itself has new additions like a proper bed, washing station and its mirror. Like before, the cage's lock is replaced with the emblem on my belt-the one that looks like my Tenkai form's head. Behind it is a dark cloud probably leading to my dark feelings and desires. While I found that weird, Tenkai Anankos does have a human form. Speaking of, it is seated in some chair-watching me move around the room. The other walls are all mirrors, and there is an image of all my siblings from Hoshido and Nohr, as well as Azura being happy with a younger version of me in the center.

I read that the Room of the Soul reflects the person inside, and I guess it was correct after all.

I walk over to Tenkai Anankos with a stern will. If I show it any weakness, it will capitalize without hesitation. There is something I wanted to say to it.

I stare it's eye-less head intently, and it follows. I dart my eyes so I can see the rest of it and it's bound by chains tightly. It looks like it's in pain. Don't let your guard down for a second, Corrin! Just say it already!

I summon all my courage and say to the monster "Thank you."

It looks at me in bewilderment. I respond by showing me the visions of Hoshido and Nohr destroyed upon the mirrors. "You may be trying to overtake my body, but if I were left to make a choice alone, I would end up with those gruesome fates. You gave me another choice, one where I ignore the options before me and forge a new path with its consequences. I will never give in to you-this is my body. However- "

I snap my fingers, and the chains bind it in place are all gone. It stretches its body freed from the oppressive bindings and looks at me. Its glare is that of one who treats another as an equal.

"-I will need your power in the coming battles," I continue. "So, I have unshackled you as an exchange. But like I said before I will not let you take over my body no matter what."

It moves slightly back and motions with its claw to turn around. I do and a new vision reflects upon the walls-it is the end of the first nightmare, only now I can see that it is the Tenkai form above the bloodied bodies around me. And among them are Jakob, Felicia, and all the new allies I've made. But I will not be shaken.

"This does not scare me. It will not happen. I won't allow it."

It retracts its neck into the shadows of the cage. It extends a sharp finger towards the huge crystal before returning to the darkness.

I walk over to the crystal and peer into the image below. The world around me blurs and swallowed by blue light. Next thing I know I awake beside Silas, who is sitting up in wearing his helmet as the Silver Knight. He's probably asleep. His horse is sleeping at the side of the room. I am lying on some bench with a pillow and sheet below me. Probably Jakob's doing.

The room is enormous and full of rows of seats with an altar before a dragon statue in the center. Moss covers much of the place, and all the stone structures have damage to them. The colored windows I often see in religious sites are dull. How old is this place?

The scent of hot meat fills my nostrils. Turning to the side I see bear stew in a pot being heated by a kindled flame, and a bowl with a spoon on a plate. I forget my worries and concerns about what has happened and how much time has passed and moved to the food.

"Good morning Corrin. I see you're quite hungry when you wake up?"

"Sorry Silas, I'm just starving right now."

"Aw, you saw through my disguise already. I was planning on surprising you like a big reveal."

"It's a bit complicated. Can we talk more after we eat? I have a lot I want to ask you about."

"Yeah, let's eat."

Silas and I dig into the stew. It's the same recipe as Mozu's granny's, but it doesn't taste as good. But it's still great. Silas and I chat a bit while we eat. I explain how I was watching him through Kirin in those dreams, as well as my other suspicions. He also talked a bit about what happened after I passed out: Azura gathered everyone together and briefly explained the situation to them. Mozu suddenly ran off, and he followed while the others investigated the old building. When he came back, he switched shifts with Jakob and then fell asleep by accident. When we both have our fill, he motions to his horse and leaves the pot on the floor. It bends over and starts eating the leftover contents.

"I never knew horses eat stuff like that."

"Only Kane. He's one of the experimental breeds of war-horses from an old defunct project. These guys live longer, are smarter, are much stronger, and have a wider palette," Silas answers.

"Wait, how do you pronounce his name? "Kane" as in like an old man's "cane?"

"Yep. I'm surprised you don't recognize him. He grew some brown hide, but you always called his silver fur pretty."

"Hold on; you're telling me that this Kane is the same Kane you and I played knight with when we were kids?"

"Yep! He missed you as much as I did."

I reach out to put Kane's mane while he eats while saying, "Who's a good horse, huh?"

He reacts positively with a neigh before going back to his meal.

"He says that he is happy to see you again but not to disturb him when he eats."

"So, you've got a psychic bond now."

"Pretty much. He's been my mount for my entire time as a knight. He's even defended me against a group of bandits by himself."

"Now I imagine a horse kicking the butts of grown men with iron axes."

"Hehe! Yeah, I couldn't believe it myself."

"I guess it makes sense how Kane was the only horse that didn't throw me off immediately."

"You still can't ride?"

"Not unless I am with someone close to me, but even then the moment they leave their horse."

"Ouch."

"Yep. Now I know why."

"Come on, don't get so depressed over the other part of you. Let me tell you something cool that happened recently."

"Sure."

"The one who got all this meat for the stew cooked it, and got more meat to fill our reserves was Mozu."

"What?! She did that all in the storm?"

"Yes, by the time I found her she was barely alive, and her weapon was destroyed, but defeated six White Ursa's and several stray Faceless."

"Seriously? By herself? I remember reading that White Ursas are rare, huge, and really strong. Why would she do that by herself?"

"All she said before she passed out was 'I wanted to prove myself to Corrin that I am useful so she can hire me as a retainer.'"

"Oh Mozu. Is she alright?"

"She is currently being healed upstairs where the others are. It was pretty bad though. She'll be carrying some scars for the rest of her life. As for the stew, Mozu taught me how to make it, because she was so weak from the hunting. I hope I did a good job. There's also some roasted meat on a bone if you'd like." Silas hands me the meat. I waste no time digging as my mouth began to drool over its armoma.

"That's good, and don't worry it tastes good," I saw while dervouring the meat. While I wash it down with water, I realize something," "But wait, why am I not up there with the rest?"

"We did, but Azura told us not to. She said that the spiritual atmosphere in this room would be helpful for you."

"Well, I'm glad everyone is alright. It's morning, right?

"Yes, but very early. It's still night out, but the storm is calming down. I would say about 4 o'clock in the morning."

"I see. How are you getting along with the others?"

"Yeah, except for Jakob. He thinks I will replace him or something."

I chuckle "Don't worry, that's just Jakob being Jakob."

"Hehe, I guess so."

I pause. I wanted to ask Silas this for a while, but it's a big question. Well, here goes!

"Silas, what happened after we got separated. I got my memories back but- "

"Please, allow me to explain. I've wanted to tell you everything for a long time, and it looks painful for you to say."

"But it's my fault you ended up the way you did! If I didn't transform that day, you'd still be by my side. And I hurt you."

"That's where you're wrong. Your dragon powers saved me when I took you to see the sun."

"What? Please, continue!"

"As you wish. That day when I took you to the meadow ironically at 4 o'clock in the morning to see the sunrise, we were attacked by a bunch of Faceless. You got scared and transformed and then fought off the Faceless by yourself. I got some injuries, but you were protecting me. I even managed to calm you down by Sir Gunter, and the royal guard showed up."

"That puts my heart at ease, but it's still my fault for wanting to see the sunrise selfishly."

"There was nothing wrong with wanting to see the sunrise. I'm the one who should be sorry. Besides, look where I ended up. We're together again, and this time I can be your knight instead of a play one. Remember, I promised we would always be best friends forever."

"I remember _sniff_ , and I promised never to forget. But how did you get from where you were after that, and here? What happened to you after we were separated?"

"After we got separated King Garon ordered my execution."

"What?"

"I don't know why. Something about my ability to calm you as a threat to some plan according to stuff I overheard. Regardless, Sir Gunter saved me by sending me to the slums but said he would never talk with me again and left. I stayed there for some time. I was considered dead, so I could never see my parents again. I learned how to take care of myself, move around secretly, and learned what it meant to be in a real fight-but back then I rarely won. I lived there for about two years alone with Kane, who found me not long after I began living there. I also saw what the real Nohr was like: poor, full of violent thugs and assassins, it was like a living hell. But I swore I would never give up and will become your knight someday."

"It must have been hard, and your motivation may not have existed."

"I know. That's why I'm grateful for the one who rescued me."

"Was it Xander?"

"Yes. A blue-haired girl often showed up in the slums running from harassment left and right. She would often cry in a corner from what rumors said. I eventually found her and decided that I would protect her whenever she ran here. This made me have frequent fights with not just thugs, but royal guards, assassins, and once I punched out a nobleman who tried to kidnap her. Looking back, I guess that girl was Azura."

"I'm sure she'd be glad to know you were the one who protected her."

"I bet. But I'm a bit afraid to talk to her by myself. She is very cynical and brushes me off most of the time."

"I can help with that. Anyways, please continue your story."

"Thank you. So, one day I heard she disappeared. Rumors said Hoshidan forces abducted her. Hoshidan ninjas frequently attacked Nohr and their royalty probably looking for you but failed. Through contacts and investigation, I was able to find out the Hoshidan base which was also in the area. I took the best weapons and armor I had; leather with a beat iron shield and silver sword took Kane and raided the base by myself in the hope of saving her."

"That was really brave. Sorry for interrupting. Please continue."

"Well as we know Azura was long gone. By the time I fought my way inside to the enemy commander, I was already half dead and lost all hope when the commander revealed where she was. Reinforcements surrounded Kane and me: we were on the ground and badly injured. That's when Lord Xander came in."

"Xander did?!"

"I was even more shocked than you. Lord Xander later told me he came to wipe out the base himself. Anyways, after he easily defeated the remaining enemies, he recognized me upon seeing my face. He sent out the other men once the medics healed me, and we talked about my accomplishments in the slums and that Corrin forgot who I was, as well as me being dead to the world. I showed him my determination to be your knight, and after he decided to make me his apprentice, but as the Silver Knight, named after Kane's fur and my ability to wield Silver-Grade weapons at a young age. He got me my helm and trained me to be a knight directly for all those years. I was able to see my parents again before they passed on, meet Sir Gunter again, and keep tabs on your safety. He even taught me to use the Perfect Shield, but I haven' perfected I yet. That is until two days ago at the Plains of Hoshido."

"It must have been hard to betray your mentor like that, as well as watching what I did."

"It wasn't easy for either of us, but we knew the separation was inevitable. As soon as Azura jumped over the pit you created, I said my goodbyes while crying under my helmet before riding after her. I will never forget what I said to him, 'My apologies Lord Xander, but you know where my loyalties lie.'" He even ordered his troops not to chase me despite now being a criminal."

"This makes me so happy to see you alive again. After Sir Gunter passed away, I was saving his spot for you as my retainer."

"But what about Mozu?"

"I can have more than two!"

"Good morning Corrin, and you two Silas," Azura calls as she descends from the spiral staircase. I only just noticed in the left of the room."

"Morning Azura. Wait for a second," I take a look at her hair; It's all messed up and tangled.

"What do you think you're doing with your hair like that in public!"

Azura feels her hair with her hand. Her expression goes from half-asleep to wide-eyed and shocked.

"Oh, gods no! Why again?! I just brushed it last night!"

"Come here Azura! I'll brush it for you."

"I think I'll just wait for Jakob to wake up and- "

"Let me brush it, or I'll cut it."

"Okay fine."

I take a seat on a different bench and signal Azura to come over and sit in front of me. As she comes across, I realize that my portable brush is gone. Panicking briefly, I remember when I made Ganglari from the handle of the belt. I summon it and rip the handle off. A black comb ends forms at the end of the handle.

"Cool."

"Woah!"

"You really are easy to surprise, huh Silas."

"I guess so."

Azura sits down in front of me, "This better not damage or dirty my hair."

I quickly test it on mine, and it leaves no stains or damage, "It's fine."

"Then you may use it."

I began brushing.

"Geez, how tangled does this get? There are knots everywhere! I'm really thinking about cutting it. I mean, it reaches to your calves!"

"Please don't; I like my hair long like this."

"Is it a spiritual thing, like never cutting your hair is a sign of purity or something?"

"Yes. Ow! Please be careful!"

"Sorry"

Silas and Azura stay silent for a bit. I notice Kane has finished eating and is now merely watching alongside Silas.

"Hey, Azura?"

"Yes, Corrin?"

"I heard you were harassed in Nohr a lot, did you ever have someone who protected you?"

"How did you know of that? Didn't I tell you not to talk about my past?"

"Well sorry, when information comes out by being around someone for so long. Besides I don't think there are many girls with blue hair in Nohr."

"Alright. Yes, I was harassed in Nohr endlessly, although the abuse was far beyond mere words that's all I'll say for now. As for your question, after my mother passed, there was a boy in the slums who always stood up for me. He would always get hurt trying to protect me, and I told him many times to stay away. Every time he would tell me it's a knight's job to protect those in distress. Now that I think about it, he probably was disheartened after I was kidnapped and taken to Hoshido. In all honesty, I wish to thank him for all he has done, but I doubt I'll ever see him again."

"He's to your right."

"You're joking." I notice Azura is shivering a bit. I hold her hand.

"Dead serious. Just turn your head to the right. Don't worry, I'm here and I believe in you," I whisper to her ear. I then resume my normal tone, "I'll start working on lower sections of your hair so you can turn."

"Fine then. You better not be lying."

I shift down to work on Azura's hair towards her back but making sure I can see what's going on. I give Silas a thumbs up.

"S-so you're the boy who protected me all those years ago."

"Yes. I'm glad you're alright now, and I will continue protecting you on my honor as a knight. You seem much happier than you were back then."

"I just wanted to say… thank you. And I'm glad you are safe too. I will be looking forward to your support."

"I'm glad you have faith in me. But are you okay? Your face is red."

"ONLY BECAUSE MY SISTER WON'T STOP EMBARRASSING ME! Ow!"

"Sorry, found another knot."

"That was on purpose."

"Your fault for having such messy hair."

"Silas, please stop my sister from abusing me?"

"Sorry Milady, but I don't think I can save you from your sister."

"You're useless then. Ow!"

"Sorry, didn't see that knot there."

Silas turns pale and slumps like a man with a broken heart. Kane follows suit.

"Don't worry Silas, Azura isn't a mean girl. She's so cute when she's all embarrassed; watch."

"Ow! Now I know you're doing it on purpose!"

"See how cute she is Silas, my most trusted and reliable knight?"

Silas returns to the planes of the living. He nudges Kane who follows suit, "Ready and waiting for Milady. And since you asked, yes, I think Azura is cute," he says looking to the side embarrassed."

"I'M NOT CUTE! Ow!"

"You have the worst hair ever Azura. I'm finding knots within knots."

"That's it!" Azura quickly turns around and steals the comb from me. She pins me on the bench, "Now I'll brush your hair."

Azura and I start play-fighting like real sisters, tumbling over each other and fighting for that comb to pull at the other's hair.

"What in the worlds is goin' on this early in the mornin'?" Mozu shouts from above. She walks down the staircase holding a sleeping Lilith. "Oh, you're just messin' about, huh Corrin?"

"Yep! Take a look at Azura's bead-head. There are knots within knots."

"Oh, can I join! I have to see a bedhead worse than mine. The whole village used to make fun of mine."

"Sure thing!"

"No, please don't!"

Mozu runs down the stairs to us ignoring Azura's plea. On her way, he hands Lilith to Silas, "Here Silas, hold Lilith for me."

"Uh, sure," Silas holds Lilith and Mozu enters the fray. I haven't had this much fun in a long time.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about Azura's hair."

"I'm so embarrassed I want to die."

"Relax sis, Mozu will be seeing this more often now that she is our retainer."

"What?" Mozu stops in her tracks.

"I think it's time we stopped playing around. I finished your hair a long time ago Azura. I left those knots just for show."

"So that was on purpose," she pouts as we get on our feet.

"Learn to speak nicely and stop being so closed-up. We're all family, so you don't have to hide from us."

"I-I'll try."

"Good."

I stand up and walk sternly to Mozu, "I heard about your accomplishments last night from Silas, as well as your determination. The only question left is what led you to this decision?"

"Well, to be honest, it was out of revenge. That bastard Forneus destroyed my granny, my friends, and my village. I had no place to go but with you and your adventures. But since you're a princess, I figured I'd have to prove myself if I wanted to join your party. But after you said that you treated us like family, and the nice words of the others while we were packing just now, I wanted to support you."

"That's good as revenge is self-destructive. But you didn't have to do this to gain my approval. I bet you ran at Forneus bravely when you saw what he did. And if you want to be a retainer then so be it. Though when it's your turn to cook, I want that stew on the menu."

"It's a deal. Kaze even agreed to help train me."

"That's great! But what did you say about the others packing?"

"Oh yeah. Kaze did some scouting last night and saw a large group of Faceless heading here. He said they'd arrive when the sky turns blue. So, we gathered as many supplies as we could and now everyone but me is in Lilith."

"Silas, check what the sky is outside."

"Understood!"

Silas darts to the opening.

"What's the plan, Corrin?"

"I'll tell you once Silas comes back."

Silas runs back, "It's the crack of dawn! But Faceless have already started gathering at the front gates!"

"Then we should get moving now. Mozu I want you to go inside Lilith's orb. You know about my castle in my head?"

"Yeah. I mean! I understand."

"Silas, I want you and Kane on standby. I doubt I can stay in Full Dragon form for longer than 30 minutes before I start losing control."

"Understood."

"I could use my song to extend that length possibly."

"Good idea Azura, but I want to save your magic in case I become a Tenkai again."

"Alright."

"Lilith!"

"You called!

Lilith springs awake in Silas' arms, "How may I be of service?"

"I want you to take Mozu, Silas, and Kane into my castle after you spread my following message to the others."

"I understand. They are already awaiting your plan."

"I figured they would. Then let's get straight to it!"

I clear my throat.

"Greetings friends and family. I am grateful you have decided to embark on this dangerous journey with me to defeat a kingdom ruled by a mad god and stopping a war between two nations. Right now the plan is to gain the trust of a powerful being named Tenkai Naga. She already saved us once and said she would be able to assist us if we find her friend Anna, who was last seen near the Wind Tribe Village, which is now our current destination. May the gods protect us."

"Excellent speech Lady Corrin."

"Thank you. Now hop inside you guys!"

"Understood!"

Silas, Kane, and Mozu all shrink inside Lilith's crystal ball. Lilith then turns into blue light and assimilates with my body.

"Stand back Azura."

Azura moves back to the other end of the room.

I reattach the handle to the belt and let my dragon blood flow freely. My body grows hot and changes size and shape. Soon enough I am a dragon once more.

"Hop on Azura! I'm gonna blow us out of here!" I say with my voice distorted. Must be an effect of the transformation, I guess.

Azura hops on to the back of my neck and grabs hold.

"You ready?"

She nods, "I sense multiple evil presences outside the gates. Shall we greet them?"

"We shall," I breath in and gather magic energy into my mouth, concentrate it and-

FOOSH!

My water breath tears the gates open and pulverizes the awaiting Faceless.

I spread my wings and fly out of the building into the air.

"Which way Azura?"

"According to Kaze, it's in the direction of the rising sun."

"Then let's go!" I turn and fly towards the crack of dawn. The colors are beautiful as we zoom past the forest and clouds.

I feel the pleasure Hinoka probably feels when flying. Moving fast and having restrictions, it's like you're in a perpetual state of freedom.

" _You are the ocean's grey waves…_ "

"Something wrong Azura?"

"No, I just feel like singing right now, no magic though. This feeling of flying past the ground bathed in the colors of dawn makes me want to sing. It's all so amazing."

"Can't argue with that. Say, Azura."

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Of course not, why would I?"

"I mean, I embarrass you, and I tease you a lot."

"Honestly, I kind of like it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Although I think it can be too much at times, you're only doing it because you care and want to help me open up to others. Before I met you, I couldn't hold a single conversation who wasn't Aunt Mikoto. And I felt no emotion. That day I first met you at the lake. Do you remember that?"

"Thanks to Throne of Truth yeah. Don't tell me."

"I was going to kill myself. But I am forever glad I didn't. When you came into my life, I felt emotions I had become numb to happiness, excitement, annoyance, embarrassment, and so on. I was able to live again finally. I also learned that we are the same. We want to help others regardless of what happened to us. Not because of any complex reason, but because it's the right thing to do. I know as long I have you by my side, I will never have to worry about being sad again."

"That makes me want to cry Azura; thank you."

"My pleasure. And I will always be by your side."

"Same goes for me. But can I ask you one thing."

"Sure!"

"Can you teach me the song. I also feel like singing right now."

'I'll gladly teach you. After all, the path is ours."

The two of us fly into the horizon into the beginnings of our adventure, singing about the ocean's grey waves all the way.

 **With the Princesses of Fate now finally on their quest, the 4** **th** **Choice has passed. However, their stories have only just begun. There are still many more hurdles to overcome, many more friends to meet, and foes to face. Their story continues in Book 2: Encroaching Chaos.**

 **However, there are still some stories left to tell in this Book. The 4** **th** **Choice has opened the path for other characters to have their own stories that intertwine with the Sisters of Fate's. Next time, the 3 Paralogues begin!**


	42. Support Interlude: Mozu X Kaze C

**Interlude Support: Mozu's Training**

Setting: Corrin's Mental Castle-Training Grounds

Mozu: Hiyah! Hah!

Kaze: I see you are hard at work.

Mozu: Oh, hey there Kaze! Didn't see ya there.

Mozu puts down her spear and wipes her sweaty brow with her arm.

Kaze: Well, I only arrived mere moments ago.

Mozu: Can you please pass me my water?

Mozu points to a canteen on a nearby crate.

Kaze: Of course.

Kaze tosses the canteen to Mozu with perfect accuracy. She catches and drinks from it.

Mozu: Ah! I needed that.

Kaze: May I ask how long have you been training for?

Mozu: About since noon.

Kaze: Noon?! It is nearly 6 o'clock! Are you saying you have been training for six hours straight?

Mozu: Sure did. I'm used to working long hours of physical labor in the daylight. This is nothing.

Kaze notices Mozu's legs wobble, and dashes to catch her as they give it beneath her.

Mozu: Thanks for the save Kaze.

Kaze: Are you alright? Are you ill?

Mozu: Nah. I think it's because I skipped lunch to train.

Mozu's stomach growls.

Kaze: Mozu, I understand a commitment to getting stronger to protect your lord (Corrin), but you must take care of yourself as well. What has pushed you to get stronger in the first place?

Mozu looks away briefly, her eyes filled with sorrow.

Mozu: Because I'm not strong enough to protect her. All of you are like demi-gods, but I'm just a girl from the countryside. I don't have any special powers or anything special that you guys can do. I'm probably just fodder in her eyes.

Kaze: No, Lady Corrin does not think of you that way. I understand your frustration all too well, but Lady Corrin is one of the kindest people I have ever seen. She sees as you as a friend and I'm sure she was really happy when you wanted to become her retainer. She would even risk her life to protect you, no matter how weak you think you are.

Mozu: _sniff_ Thank you Kaze. But what did you mean by understanding what I went through?

Kaze: Because I am not the greatest servant either. I tend to sometimes appear too early, miss a stain on cleaning duties, and when I was younger, I had no talent at all. I had to work hard to get where I am.

Mozu: But Kaze, you're too hard on yourself. You're like the most perfect person I've ever seen. All the stuff you mentioned are simple mistakes every human being makes. You don't need to hold yourself to such a high standard, especially if our lord is one of the kindest people you've ever met.

Kaze: It seems that even though I came to help you, I was the one who ended up receiving help.

Mozu: Nah, you helped me too.

Mozu's stomach growls.

Kaze: Tell you what, we'll meet here at nighttime and I will personally help you train. But you must go and eat dinner with me and everyone else right now.

Mozu: Shoot! It's dinner-time already? Ok, deal! See you later Kaze! It's a promise!

Mozu runs to the Mess Hall. Kaze stares at the sky for a few moments longer before going to the Mess Hall as well.

 **Support Complete. Mozu and Kaze have C Support!**

 **Note: This is a quick thing I cooked up because I've been taking so long. Truth is that the paralouges are a lot longer than I thought they were going to be. I just finished 2/3 today and hopefully plan to finish the 3** **rd** **the day after. Then, because I prefer to be ahead, I will draft the first chapter of Book 2 before posting all 3 paralouges at once (it will be an extra thick chapter). For those who are wondering Fire Emblem Fates; Consequences will be continuing in this story so the second book will still be uploaded here, so don't worry about having to follow another story or anything, because this one has just begun.**

 **I think this will be what's good for now as I write more chapters. It's short and easy so tell me what you think.**

 **Quasar.**


	43. Paralouges 1, 2, & 3 Introductions

**Quick Message From the Author:**

 **WOW! It's been some time since a proper chapter. I didn't think the Paralogue intros would be this long but are now my biggest entry in Fire Emblem Fates; Consequences. It was also a pain to edit; took me over 3 hours to do so. I love the support, you guys are awesome. I love hearing feedback from you guys, and I hope you enjoy as next time we go into the second book. Chapters will be uploaded here for future books as well so no need t worry about new notifications. Also, it may take some time before the next chapter as I still have midterms and a big essay to write but I'll try to give you guys the quality content anyways.**

 **Quasar**

 **Paralogue Introduction:**

 ** _By not choosing the three paths before her and deciding to forge one to her desires of peace and family, Corrin and Azura have altered the course of fate for Hoshido, Nohr, and even Valla. Their actions are not without its consequences: new enemies appear, new great powers emerge, and also encourages others to follow in her footsteps and stray from the path of fate and to drive it themselves. These "innovators" and their tales inscribing upon the Paralogues' pages. These tales entail the events regarding one or even a group of Innovators. Sometimes their narratives will intertwine with the path of the two sisters. The End of All Sky, The End of All Land, and The End of All Below are the names of the Paralogues where fate continues to unravel marvelously. The Queen of the Skies, the Black Lion of Nohr, and the Trio of the Awakening Realm have all defected from fate's guidance. My power grows weak, so I must rest. I pray that you live long enough for us to meet..._**

 **[Paralogues are short stories that will focus on side characters apart from Corrin and Azura's party. They will sometimes be added as a little bonus at the end of a chapter where I see fit. They may not always appear, and maybe more than one at a time. In this chapter, I will show you the Pilot Chapters of each Paralogue. I hope you enjoy it! Also, the character speaking above will be revealed at a later date. Have fun theorizing!]**

 **Paralouge#1 End of All Sky (1): The Queen of the Skies (Hinoka)**

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

I wonder this to myself as I stare at the bright moon. I am always used to the sunny Hoshido, so I never paid it any attention. It's not as bright as the sun but doesn't hurt to look directly at it. It's "lovely and relaxing," as Kamui liked to put it.

I ruffle in my covers to try and getter in a better sleeping position, but the thought of being watched keeps my attention on the moon. I feel there is more to it; as if it were a giant mirror in the sky. I wonder what I look like under its light.

My gaze drifts to the countless stars dot the skies-lighting it like lanterns at a festival. I recognize a few constellations like the Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, and a few others I use when stranded without a map or compass. Kamui said there was a lot more, but I was always too exhausted from work and went straight to bed.

Kamui. How long has it been since you ran away that day?

I look at the band of flowers on my wrist-the same she used to prove her identity to me. But the bracelet I currently wear on my wrist is not the one she gave me since the original no longer fits my adult wrist.

Memories of that battle two days ago flutter before my eyes. Everything from her transformation into whatever that monster was to her escape is ingrained in my mind. I felt so useless-I promised I'd protect her always and I failed to help her when she needed it the most. I couldn't be there for Azura either. Even so, I can't just abandon the Sky Knights to chase after my sister.

But I was left off lightly compared to others: The battle at the plains ended right there as if Kamui's new transformation killed any tension and they left. Mother is devastated and has ordered a bounty for Kamui and Azura saying "only alive" and spread through the land by pegasi. Ryoma was silent and managed things, but I can tell that the previous battle destroyed him. Takumi is furious and is already preparing a small force to chase after her based on big cities she may cross by.

But none of us were hit worse than Sakura (other than Mother who hasn't shown herself to anyone since that day). Kamui was the only person she was able to open up to, and she lost Subaki. Ryoma re-assigned Kagero to Sakura, but that hasn't helped much. She hasn't left her room since. If only I were a better sister! I spent so much time on both Kamui and my training that I completely neglected my family to the point I might as well be a stranger in their eyes.

I toss and turn in my covers in frustration: I haven't been able to sleep since she left. Kamui was my life, and I dedicated everything to save her. But I failed. I'm weak. And now I can't help the ones I love since to them I'm a stranger!

I slam my fist into my pillow in frustration and control myself so that I don't scream in anguish and wake the others. I feel something is calling me, nagging at me to do something, but what? Why am I so unsatisfied? I tried training till I dropped, but that didn't work at all.

I stared at the portrait of Kamui and all of us when we were younger. Whenever I felt lost, I would stare at this picture, and it would fill me with motivation and purpose, but now it reminds me of how pathetic I am.

Damn it! I can't sleep-wide awake. I'll make myself a drink then maybe hop in a hot spring to relax: this anxiety is destroying me.

I get out of bed and change into my usual attire. When it is time to put the vambraces on, I decide for once not to put them on. I bring my Kodachi and fasten it to the back skirt of my tunic-I never go anywhere without it. Before I go, I check my bedsheets and feel sweat-soaked fabric between my fingers.

I quietly exit my room and stealthily attempt to make my way to the kitchen.

But as soon as I open the door, I bump right into someone. With my body weak from lack of sleep I stagger and fall on behind. How disgraceful.

"My apologies Hinoka, I did not mean to stand in your way. I had hoped to use this lantern to make it easier for you to see myself in the dark, but it began to dim as I made my way here."

It was dark so I couldn't see well, but I quickly recognized his speech-pattern; Ryoma. He is holding a dimly lit lantern that barely makes him recognizable. What confuses me more than why he's here is the fact that he is in his usual samurai garb. Why? Is there a conflict right now?

"It's fine, big brother? But what are you doing here, at this hour?" I reply while standing back up while still fighting the sensations of the collision and exhaustion.

Ryoma answers, "Ever since the battle a few days ago I've noticed the bags under your eyes and the dip in your performance lately in combat. I assumed you were having trouble sleeping and wanted to help you ease you after what happened on the battlefield not long ago. This behavior is not like of you Hinoka. As your older brother, as well as your commanding officer, I am concerned for your wellbeing. "

I would typically reject offers like Ryoma's and solve my problems by myself, but this time I knew I needed the help. I can also tell he also wants someone to talk to about what happened as well.

"Alright, please come in." I don't know why I allowed "please" to come from my mouth.

"Thank you Hinoka."

We make our way to the table in my room and sit down on both ends. Ryoma then places the lantern in the center of the table.

"Would you like some tea? It might help relax you," he offers.

"Sure, but how do you plan on serving it without having the tea actually on you?"

As soon as I finish speaking, ninja appear and quickly set up a teapot and some cups, pours each of us a cup, and light the dim lantern before quickly leaving-shutting the door behind them. The whole thing was fast and quiet; if it weren't, it would've put me on guard.

"Forgive me for not asking permission before allowing my vassals in here."

"It's fine," I blow on my team and take a sip. Herbal green, but it relaxes me more than usual. It's also at that perfect drinking temperature: not too hot or too cold.

With the lantern fully lit I can see Ryoma. As I suspected he is wearing his usual samurai garb.

"Is there a battle going on?" I ask.

"Thankfully that is not the case. I had just finished my last war council."

"At midnight?"

"We were discussing what to do with Kamui. I tried my best to prove her innocence for hours, but the council has deemed her a traitor and is going to order to the force this morning to kill her if she resists."

"That's disgusting."

"I know. But I may have a solution."

"Solution?"

"But we'll get to that shortly. First, I want to talk about what is keeping you up at night."

"Kamui."

"I assumed so. Everyone is hurt by what happened that day. It was something none of us could have prepared for. And at the same time, the scuffles here and there from Nohr have escalated to a full war. But out of everyone, I knew you were affected the most second to Kamui and even Azura."

"I think you're wrong about that. Sakura and Mother seem more affected than me."

"At least on the outside, but on the inside, you were hurt the most. For over a decade your only to rescue Kamui from Nohr. It is the very reason you even became a warrior. After the battle could you were in emotional turmoil. You've been more tired, irritable, you've become sluggish in your technique, and lost any motivation you once had. The once burning fire in your eyes seems to have vanished. I bet you have not been able to

ride your pegasus due to your emotional turmoil."

I want to deny what he said, but he was right. Pegusi can sense their rider's emotions and won't fly if their rider's emotions are in too much turmoil.

Tears flow down my cheeks like waterfalls.

What came out of my mouth next was nothing I could comprehend as I was too sad and emotional. I let everything out before Ryoma. All my worries and negative feelings came out like the tears flowing down my cheeks. I haven't cried this much since before father was murdered and Kamui kidnapped before my eyes.

When I finally finished, I suddenly break down in tears. Ryoma embraced with eyes of compassion and sorrow. He let me get all my emotions out by myself-I thank him for that. I tried not to make a cord of what I said in my memory. I know it is natural to break down every so often even adult, but what I did was too childlike and messy for me to acknowledge.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally stopped and sipped more of my tea.

Suddenly, all the strength in my body disappeared, and I fall asleep.

I find myself in the skies standing high above the battle where I lost Kamui again. White light breaks through the skies, drawing my attention. A dragon made of flames similar to what's depicted dragon descends from the clouds. I cannot help but be distracted in awe of the divine being. I hear a voice from it echo through my mind, "It is time for you to make a choice my child. If you cannot, you'll fly." As it shines again, the sensation of blindness wakes me up.

I look around the room: it's still just as dark.

"I see you're finally awake."

I turn my head to see Ryoma. He was meditating this whole time.

"How was the dream?" he asks.

How does he know about the dream?

"Good, I guess. I admit it was a little weird. How did you know?"

He points to below me. I look down to see a white box sealed with incantation seals.

"What is this?"

"The key to Kamui's salvation. You are now 21 years old, so both me and Mother have agreed it is time for you to go on your journey of self-discovery."

"But we're at war now! I can't just abandon my country and the Sky Knights!"

"Do not worry about the Sky Knights, Reina will lead them in your stead."

"At least they'll be in good hands." Reina is one of Mother's retainers and was the leader of the Sky Knights for decades before I took over.

"So, what is this box?"

"Place your hand upon it."

I do so. As soon as I do the seals break instantly. I feel a force calling to me. I open the box to find this strange device colored gold and white colored meta with a round crystal at the front end. It seems like its meant to go on my wrist.

"That is the Legacy of Heavens. It is powerful artifact passed down through the Hoshidan Royal Family for generations. It contains the greatest remnant of the Dawn Dragon herself. In a sense, it is the soul of Hoshido. Putting this on will grant you the power of the Dawn Dragon's power. In other words, it could turn you into a demigod. It originally belonged to our birth mother, and she wished for you to inherit it when the time is right."

"So, this is what you meant by your plan to save Kamui. You're saying this can give me the power to save Kamui?"

"Not necessarily, but it is our best chance of doing so. I do not know what kind of power lies in that form so it will not be an easy task. Furthermore, this power comes with a few key consequences."

"I'm listening," I eagerly dart my eyes back and forth from Ryoma to the artifact.

"Once you place it on your wrist, it will permanently affix itself to your body until you die."

"That's harsh."

"Not as harsh as the other drawback: unlock the power inside, the Legacy of Heavens will put you through grueling and cruel trials. Most users have perished at these. It also decides when and where these trials take place, so there is no predicting them. In other words, it will also take an indefinite amount of time to get all the power resting inside. Furthermore, once put on the device will remain permanently affixed to the bearer till death. Are you sure you still desire this power?"

"No, I can't. Ryoma, this isn't like you. Why are you forcing this upon me at a time like this? While I'd love to be stronger, I feel this power better left in the hands of Hoshido."

Ryoma is silent, then he responds with a look of regret, "I know that this is more than presumptuous of me, but I believe this is necessary if we are to save this country. Your mind will not be calm until you bring back our sisters so focus on bringing them back. This artifact is Hoshido's most powerful weapon passed down through generations. It will help you hopefully match Kamui in her new form. When I fought her in that storm one-on-one, if she weren't our sister I wouldn't have had as much difficulty defeating her as I did then. I fear that it appears to grow incredibly fast in battle, which is why I suggest we make our move quickly."

"So why not send me on a normal mission?"

"Because on a journey of self-discovery you are not treated like a princess of Hoshido. In other words, you can ignore the council and government to rescue Kamui without restriction. This artifact is unknown in the eyes of the council itself. and we cannot afford for them to discover it."

"So this is actually a cover for me to bring Kamui back?"

"Yes. Please bring her and Azura back?" Ryoma's iron composure cracked a little when he said that. I catch a tear falling from his eye.

"But, I'm not the best for the job. I barely know you or Sakura, Takumi, you, or even Azura and Kamui! I'm not fit to bear Hoshido's soul.

"Yes, you are. Mother thinks so as well. You may have distanced yourself from us, and you think you fight for Kamui's sake, when at least in both my and Mother's eyes your determination and conviction for protecting Hoshido and its people make you the best candidate to bear this country's legacy. You can rally others by shouting and continuing to fight. That is a skill comparable to how Kamui can befriend others.

"But before I go, I want to visit Sakura."

"Be my guest. Mother and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you."

I dart to Sakura's room as fast as I can. I hear Sakura crying inside as I knock on the door which Kagero opens a second later.

"Hinoka-sama, how may I be of service?"

"I am here for Sakura."

"Sakura-sama, is it alright if I allow Hinoka-sama to enter?"

"sniff Yes."

Kagero moves out of the way. I enter to see Sakura's room a mess, and her even more of a mess.

I go in and hug her, "What's the matter Sakura? You can tell me."

"I'm scared, and I want Kamui back."

"I am too. I'm going to be going on a long quest to save Kamui that may be yearlong. I promise I'll bring her back."

"Azura too?"

"Yup, and here's proof."

I tie the flower band around her wrist.

"This is a symbol of the promise I've made."

"Thank you, big sister! I've always looked up to you. The main character of my books is even based off you."

Does Sakura look up to me that way? I read her books as I helped secretly distribute them and when I think about it, the protagonist is very similar to me. How can Sakura

"Then I'll be happy I have my biggest fan cheering me on."

I stop at the door, "You are much stronger than you think Sakura. If you believe in yourself and work hard, you can become strong."

"Thank you; I'll try."

"Goodbye then! Next time I'll be back with Kamui!"

Ryoma awaits outside the door, with the Legacy of Dawn in his hands. I smile and take the precious artifact from him.

I roll up my sleeve and insert my hand into the opening in the magical device. Before I do, I notice that it will cover the fake flower accessory Kamui made. I remove it and place my hand inside. I feel it re-size and fuse itself to my wrist. It hurt a bit as it seems to graft itself to my skin until I feel a pulse from the crystal soothing everything.

"Now all you have to do is pull the gold switch behind the gem to activate its power. I recommend you leave before dawn breaks. Your retainers are already packed and ready."

"Seriously?"

"Indeed, I caught them raiding various supply rooms from weapons to food, quite clumsily add. When I confronted them about their actions, they said they knew you would do something like this. Right now, they are waiting for you at the stables."

Aw, those guys. They worked hard just for me.

He gestures to me "good luck," and we shake.

I go out and run to the stables where my servants are waiting. I feel the rush of energy and excitement of a new beginning.

 **To be continued in Paralouge#1 (2)**

 **Paralouge#2 End of All Land (1): The Black Lion (Leo).**

"Milord, please stay with me. We are almost home."

I can hear Niles telling me to stay alive as he rides Reind (my mount) for me as we arrive at my private quarters. A storm is uncommon in Nohr, but I haven't experienced one like this in a long time. Either that or I'm just tired.

As soon as we arrived back in Nohr through the same strange means of transportation, my body suddenly collapsed, and lost motivation to move. Medics said I was just tired, and Niles is now taking me to my "special place." I declined any escort as this place is sacred to me. I built it from the inside out with Dragon Veins and my retainers. It was the most physically exhausting work I have ever done, but it was well worth it."

"Good news Milord, we've arrived."

I look up and see my masterpiece: a home inside a giant tree. It's a place where I can do my magical research in peace. Located in the smallest and remote district in Windmire, only my siblings and retainers know of it. It was initially been overrun by stray Faceless as it is very close to an entrance of the Forgotten Forest-where these monsters roam. I cleaned them all out like washing your dish after a meal. I converted the empty buildings into various warehouses for experiments and storage. I wanted to take Corrin and the others here one day.

I briefly fantasize as Niles takes me into the stables entrance and shuts the door. We are finally out of the storm.

"Down you go milord," Niles says as he helps me down after tying Cline to the stables. He carries me inside the building. He then ruffles through his coat and puts it away as we move the armory. He takes out a potion and gestures it to me. I drink it. I feel some energy return to my body. "Short-acting, or long-acting?" I ask.

"Short-acting, Milord. It is late and you came back exhausted from what I heard was a horrible loss. And I knew you were going to do some reading before at your desk before bed. Would you like me to prepare you some coffee at your desk while you bathe? You want the usual, right?" Niles responds as he removes my tattered armor. I breathe deeply and feel the extra air in my lungs now that the extra weight is gone.

Niles may be a smart-tongued rogue, but he is the most loyal servant I've ever had. Maybe I'll "tease" him for doing such a good job.

"You spoil me, Niles."

"Me? No, please. I am simply serving the greatest man I know."

"Your flattery could use some work."

"For once, I am not kidding Milord," Niles says sternly. As I sit on the bench in the armory, Niles comes before and kneels. Does he really think I am that great?! Greater than Xander? The way he said it makes it seem he might believe I am destined to be the king of the world someday. I must know more.

"Pray tell why you might think about me that way?"

"Do you remember when we first me Milord?"

I know already, but it's clear he wants to say it. It's been a while so it would make for a decent refresher as well.

"Do tell."

"I was a child abandoned by his parents living in the slums alone. I was raised by a group of bandits who treated me like family. We broke in and stole from many; in fact, I recently learned that one of those was Peri's."

"As in Xander's retainer?"

"The crazy one."

"Ah, her. I'm surprised she is the retainer of someone like my brother. The more you know, as they say. Continue."

"One day we were hired to steal something from Castle Krankenburg. The client was mysterious, and we didn't know much about what the item was, only that it was more valuable than anything we could imagine. The pay was enough to last us a lifetime, like a castle treasury: there was no way we could pass on the offer."

"I remember now. You bandits broke into Castle Krankenburg when the rest of the royal family was in Cykrensia celebrating father's birthday and your only opposition was me, a 12-year old prince."

"If you didn't dislike that loud and boisterous tourist location we never would have met. I tried to warn the boss it wouldn't be that easy. And I was right: there were no guards posted whatsoever, but there was magic trap after trap after trap-each claiming more lives of our group. By the time we reached the throne room, where you were standing in the center with a tome in your hand as if you were waiting for us. At the mere sight of your dark aura and your attire consisting of only casual clothes, we were in complete shock. You revealed to us with pride how you had cleared the castle out just so he could play with your new spells, and that every move we made calculated before we stepped foot in the castle. That's when they abandoned me. Alone to face a power like yours. Before I could, I even grab an arrow you already had me in your clutches, defeated."

"Then you suddenly swore complete loyalty to me. Then I decided that you should prove your loyalty by following my plan to kill the other intruders. I had no idea if that plan would work or that you'd make it out alive."

"It was the most thrilling and satisfying experience I ever had."

"But how does all this relate to you viewing me the way you do?"

"Because at that moment I saw what power was. I was trapped in its awe and knew I could never obtain it myself, but wanted to see it grow at the same time. Lord Leo, even after then you have shown strength, I believe is beyond that of Lord Xander. I have rarely seen you lose even the slightest hint of composure and you emit a constant aura of power. You obtained the legendary Brynhlldr as a reward for fending off the castle and mastered it within a week. You held down a fortress when you were a boy from professionally hired bandits, became the youngest magic scholar in history at 15, invented several magic tools used by professionals to this day, and all this done alone."

"I did have a friend, a dear one. And she's gone now as some monster! I tried so hard to save her, and I failed!" I punch the bench in frustration, and I hold the tears in my eyes.

"So, you did Milord, but what of it? Sure, Princess Corrin may no longer be with us, but I do not doubt that you can save her. Maybe you will achieve a form even greater than hers; I'm already excited to see what comes next."

He believes in me. It sounds like he thinks like I'm the savior of the world, a god maybe. One last test.

"Niles, if one day I were to lose my status as royalty, be exiled, a criminal, and lose everything, would you still follow me?"

"Till the day that I die Milord."

"Niles, you are the retainer do not deserve."

"That gives me so much joy to hear Milord. Now then, is there anything else you would like me to do for you?"

"You mind telling me where Odin is?"

"Strange thing actually, he said he had an urgent personal business and apologized since he couldn't come in tonight."

"How do you know he's serious?"

"He dropped the theatrics completely."

"He dropped them?! I don't believe you."

"Milord I speak the truth. He was completely serious through the entire conversation. I suppose miracles do exist."

"Did he mention the sword-hand?"

"Not once. I was surely expecting that one to come up."

"Then it must be serious. You tailed him though, correct?"

"But of course. Odin was making preparations in Warehouse #8 earlier today while we participated in all those war council meetings. He also arranged a meeting with Laslow and Selena I believe around this time."

"So, he's meeting those two again, and at this hour?"

"I think it would be best to investigate…" Niles suddenly collapses. I use my magic to catch him with ease. He now floats in a purple aura.

"Don't worry Milord, I'm just a little dizzy, that's all."

I remember he took Corrin's dragon-enhanced punch to the face. I'm honestly shocked he can complete all these tasks the way he is.

"Niles, you may stay the night in the guestroom on the first left of the top floor. I can take care of myself from here."

"Thank you for your kindness, Milord."

Niles slowly makes his way to the upper floors while I make my way to the shower.

I sit there naked, with the warm water dropping around me like the rain outside, reminiscing everything that has happened since Corrin went missing a little over a month ago. My mind keeps going back to that form she took at the Plains of Hoshido. How can someone defeat a thing like that? It tanked two Thorons, crushed wyverns and their riders with a kick can create a beam of water that slices through hard stone like a hot knife on butter, and it defeated big brother and almost High-Prince Ryoma Tokugawa at the same time. No, Xander probably was holding back because it was Corrin, and that creature took advantage of that. While Hans was a fool and was ripping off Xander's Perfect Shield technique, he was still a formidable fighter, and all those who were in his squad were prodigies, and they are all dead. It wasn't a beast; it was intelligent-adapting and learning at an incredible speed. That reminds me of how fast it is and the body-modification. Damn it!

I slam my head against the wall before me. Some red water flowed down from my head.

Then an idea hit me. When the transformation wore off, Corrin was in absolute terror of what she has done, meaning that someone or something else controls form. Maybe it's that dragon she keeps having nightmares about.

I look at my left arm to see the device glistening with water on my left wrist. This thing gave me power enough to defeat the wielder of the Fujin Yumi. Perhaps Forneus knows more about it: if I could find that bastard. Last I saw him he helped warp us from Hoshido to Nohr with this weird magi-ow!

The pain from my head wound hurts. I exit the shower and drink a concoction to heal my head. I get changed into casual clothes and head to my main work-room.

All washed up and in some comfortable business-casual clothes (as the commoners say), I arrive in my office. It's a bit different than the one Xander, Camilla, Elise, Silver Knight and I were crowding around trying to find Corrin using her staff: it is a lot bigger, and the spiral staircase made from the tree's trunk is on full view past the two big bookcases of my research materials and notes I've taken. There is a window facing the east at my desk; which is covered in a variety of research tools and projects I'm still working on. Behind me are a sofa and some nice chairs surrounding a table on a dark carpet. Eventually, I wanted to hold a party in here celebrating Corrin's victory over Father's trial. Now I look at it and sigh in disappointment. The floor itself is a story higher than the ground. Windows in Nohr are rare since the sun only rises once every year. I find it beautiful and never want to miss it.

Furthermore, I've always had this feeling that there were multiple shades of darkness in Nohr's skies. It's not still pitch-black, sometimes it's a bit lighter, and I can see the clouds. There are more shades than that as well. For some reason, I can never get anyone except Corrin to see the differences. I first heard about these shades of darkness from my late mother. She always told me that darkness is made of several layers even though it seems like only one. I cherish that lesson, and I suppose it's become a part of my dogma ever since she mysteriously disappeared that one day. The reports say she is dead, but I can still hear her voice through this window-through this tree. As long as I have it, I will never be alone.

Only Niles and I can enter here, Odin with special permission just due to his eccentric personality, and I lock it using a combination of mechanisms and hexes in a puzzle I personally designed. This is my secret place where I can be alone to work on whatever I need.

I use my magic to pull out a history book from a high shelf to see if there were any mentions of dragons for any possible leads to what is happening to Corrin. There are barely any mentions of dragons in history aside from 12 First Dragons, the Great War that saw the ends of those dragons and the creation of Nohr, Hoshido, and the legendary weapons like Brynhlldr, but nothing about the dragons themselves as species? Maybe Corrin is descendent from a First Dragon. According to some spies I sent into Hoshido over the past month Corrin's birth mother and the current Empress of Hoshido Mikoto is not native to Hoshido. From what I recall all the First Dragons died out around the end of the war, but maybe there is more to that story.

With intrigue, I open the book, and a wave of exhaustion overcomes me. A flood of emotions overwhelms me: Corrin. Why do I keep thinking about her? I mean, she is a traitor of Nohr and must be executed for treason, right?! But I can't help but feel how wrong that is. I know Corrin; she may not know this, but I've cherished every moment I've spent with her. She defied all possible logic I hid behind and wanted to get to know the real me deep down. I'm often seen as imposing, bitter, cynical, condescending, and a jerk to put it likely, yet you saw through that.

I turn my head to see that Niles has already prepared a small coffee kettle, cup, and tray on the side for me. I'm feeling a bit tired, and it has been a long day. I have a full kettle of coffee by my side; I think I can put my head down for a few minutes. If the coffee gets cold, I can always heat it with fire magic.

I place the open book on my desk and rest my head in it. Soon enough everything turns black. I see a smiling Corrin bathed in sunlight-the only light source amongst the darkness-outstretching her arm as if asking me to grab hold. I gladly extend my arm, but she drifts away. I reach out farther and farther, but she keeps going farther and farther away. "Wait! Don't go!" I shout for him only to drift farther and turns away from me. "Please come back! I promise I'll protect you! Please! I don't want to be alone!" Corrin, with her back facing me vanishes into the void. But along my arm, the gem in the golden device glows, and large dark tree roots and vines extend forward and grip me lightly like an embrace. I hear Mother's gentle voice in my ear, "Do not worry, my child, you will never be alone. For you are special, and will one day save all of Nohr from destruction."

"Destruction?" I turn my head slightly to see where the voice is coming from, but the moment my vision recognizes it I wake up in a cold-sweat. "What was that just now?!"

"Took you long enough, Prince," a familiar distorted voice calls out from behind me.

I pull Brynhlldr from beneath my desk and open it as I turn to face the intruder. There he is, casually lying casually on my sofa with one leg over the other, sipping my coffee and reading some of my books he had in a neatly-stacked pile. That asymmetrical appearance of part snake part machine in a humanoid form, "What are you doing here, Forneus?!"

He closes the book and places it, and the coffee mug on the table. He then rolls off the sofa and stands straight and looking at me with his visor.

"That was some seriously good coffee. Sorry, you slept for like 20 minutes, and my throat got a little parched. Anyways, what am I doing here? Well, I wanted to speak with you, of course."

"Why me? And how did you get in here?!"

"Calm down Prince; I mean no harm. Just look at my new garb. Had it re-colored to Nohr with my promotion. What do ya think?"

"Repulsive. And what do you mean by promotion?"

"Oof; felt some cinders on that one. By promotion, I mean that I am now King Garon's retainer. That Hans guy dies against Corrin, correct? So, the king saw my potential after I helped teleport Nohr's army to Hoshido and back and appointed me in his place."

"I see. So, Father fell for the trick of you taking us outside of our realm as you put it and placed us back in at a different place and time."

"Bingo! It's a pretty handy tool. Unfortunately, ordinary humans can't handle the trip as it leaves themselves with the same fatigue and strain as if they walked the distance. From what I can tell having dragon's blood reduces the fatigue and strain, but how that works and why I dunno."

"Hence why it was easier when I was only me, Niles, and Odin, and why the soldiers are tired, as well as the multiple stops."

"As expected of the genius of Nohr. As for how I got here? I picked the lock."

"That's impossible. I designed that lock myself."

"See for yourself," Forneus points to the door. All the traps and mechanisms are disassembled meticulously, like an expert craftsman refining the tiniest points of detail on their work of art. I'm left in utter shock.

"H-how- "

"To be fair that was the most difficult trap I have ever had to solve. Kudos kid!"

"What do you want!"

He chuckles as he pulls out a pamphlet from behind his back. "Name: Leon Augustus, or most commonly referred to as Leo, age: 16, gender: male, family, 1 father, 1 mother (deceased), 1 older brother, 1 older sister, and one younger sister-all from different mothers, and one adoptive elder sister, status: Second Prince of Nohr, Nohr War Council member, Magical Scholar (the youngest ever), birthday: June 30, zodiac: Cancer, notable achievements: defended Castle Krankenburg alone as a child, wielder of Brynhlldr-the most compatible user of all time at that, youngest magical scholar and member of the war council, created several magical inventions and is seen as a genius thorough Nohr."

He drops tosses the pamphlet. "As you can see Prince, I know a lot about you."

"W-what do you want?" I'm trembling, and focus is faltering. How can he know so much about me in such little time? I should at least know what his end goal is!

Forneus sits down on the sofa and switches into a solemn tone, "I want to make a partnership with you."

"What?!"

He points at the golden device he gave me. It thought I used its feature of hiding itself, so why is it active. Moreover, why is the crystal shining?

"You want answers about that, the dragons, and what is happening to your sister Corrin don't you?" He gestures me to sit at the table. "If I still haven't sold you yet, I am the one who made the belt Corrin used to transform into the monster that wreaked havoc on the Plains of Hoshido. I could tell you all about it."

I always knew Forneus was a dangerous person. I shouldn't trust him! Then again, I don't have any other sources to draw from to figure out what the hell is going on! I have no other choice but don't think I'll let my guard down for even a second you fiend. I'll go with my usual attitude and work from there.

I close Brynhlldr and calmly sit across from him in one of the chairs leaving the tome on my lap. He slides till he is in the middle of the sofa and our eyes have contact.

"Please explain this deal, and if it is waste of my time, I will have you charged for breaking entering the prince's quarters."

"No need to go south that quickly, and even if you were to try that this place isn't counted as "your quarters" as it is not even on any maps of the city. I followed the underground tunnels to get here by the way. So, have I passed the idiot test?"

"No, that was the "Waste of Time" test. I will listen to what you have to say now."

"I see you've got your attitude back."

"Be silent and explain what you want."

"Of course, of course," Forneus replied as he shifted his posture from relaxed to serious. "I want you and me to partner up. Or in simpler term, share research."

"You want me to share my findings with you, and you do the same in return?"

"Sound good?"

"Out of the question."

"Aw! Well, I figured it wouldn't be THAT easy."

"Why would I let you run amok with my research? You could destroy Nohr with it for all I know!"

Forneus shakes his head with arrogance, "Prince, Prince, how naïve of you to think that."

"What?! Naïve?"

"Listen, Prince; we are mere scientists: we create things for the bigger guys in the world who do what they want with it. Let me give you an example: do you think the inventor of the hammer would imagine it one day would be used as a tool for taking lives?"

The fiend has a point. I've always had this fear ever since I began my career. When I think about it, my inventions have already been used to take lives. Is it not my fault for inventing them? Is there blood not on my hands?

"You're trembling Prince."

"Silence!" I shout but am unable to say a follow-up, and I back down.

"The real world is chaotic as is nature itself. We cannot control the lives of others, only ourselves. Call me a scoundrel, but it is for this reason why I don't care how my inventions and discoveries are used as long as it continues my pursuit of knowledge."

"That is your only motivation?"

"Of course, I have other obligations to continue my work, but what do they matter as I use their resources to pursue my own goals. You want to know more about the dragons that have seemed to have disappeared in this world, only to have strangely manifested again in the form of your adopted, or rather kidnapped sister."

"Leave her out of this."

"I see you've been thinking of her a lot lately."

"Get out of my head!"

"Calm down! I was trying to say I can help bring her back if you agree to my deal."

"Please, give me a moment to think this over."

"Take your time, but we don't have all day. This is a secret deal between the two of us. Nobody else knows-not even on my side."

There is both a significant risk but also a big reward for this partnership at the same time. Forneus may be untrustworthy, but he has the information that can give me what I need to save Corrin, but also to further my research! No! This partnership could be a Faustian Bargain for all I know! Or maybe that's point-we aren't allies. One day one of us will try and eliminate the other to take all their findings for themselves. Avoiding and planning with a deal like this is nothing more than a game of chess.

I let out a chuckle — Forneus' interest peaks.

"A wild game of win-all take-all in the efforts to further our selfish desires. Alright, I'll agree to this deal, but on one condition."

"Hahaha! I knew you were the smartest of the four. Anyways, how can I help you? A little demonstration of what I can offer?"

"I won't sign a deal with the devil if the devil cannot hold his end of the bargain."

"You're beginning to sound like a true magical-scientist. Good! I'll be stealing that quote from you. I'll give you a demonstration. But this place is too small and contains far too many fine research materials and tools to perform the demonstration."

"I will lead you to one of the empty warehouses I use for testing. You take one step deviating from the path and your life ends."

"Agreed."

I lead Forneus to Warehouse 7: it's a building re-purposed for testing inventions and spells that have to do with combat. It has an arena-style setup with shields around the edges of the ring like a cage to prevent anything harmful getting out, and contains many targets, test dummies, and energy-recording devices. On the wall are various weapons and tools on hooks that are latched into place when not in use.

Forneus looks around the room, carefully examining my equipment and arrangement of the room. It feels a bit embarrassing having someone look at my lab so thoroughly, but I better get used to it if I am going to be in a partnership with another scientist.

After walking he finished studying with his eyes, Forneus came to me and said, "I am impressed. Considering the lack of any funding and Nohr's dwindling resources, you did a great job, and I don't compliment people often."

"Thank you for the compliment. It also seems you finally decided to drop your attitude and take things seriously."

"When it comes to science and the pursuit of knowledge, I'm always serious. If I were, to be honest, even without funding, I could suggest several improvements to this particular lab. They are all nothing more than tweaks, but every detail is important when it comes to science."

"For once I agree with you. Now then, do you need me to adjust the parameters of the arena for your demonstration?"

"I'd say about four times."

"Please wait one moment."

I walk over to a protected booth in the corner, and where I record results from experiments from while remaining at a safe distance. There is of course pen and paper, as well as various data-measuring and collecting equipment all neatly place on the desk. I reach down below the counter and place my hand on the hidden Dragon Vein. The warehouse rumbles as the arena magically enlarge itself to fill the majority of the warehouse.

"Oh! The lab can morph along with the size of the arena, so everything stays in place. I am honestly impressed."

"Are you ready to begin the demonstration or not? Forgive me. I was rude."

"It's alright. Now then, let's get started."

Why am I so polite to him? Maybe a part of me is enjoying this partnership thing. When I think about it, I never met anyone who can talk with me about my research at my level before. I know he is dangerous, but he is almost like a friend-no! Remember Leo! This guy will betray you and steal everything at any moment, although the same goes for him too. I think I'm starting to understand this relationship.

I open the book to a new page, turn the recording functions on, and grab my pen. I wave to Forneus to begin. He signals me back before loading a cylinder into his crossbow. He flicks some switches and turns a dial before launching the item over the protective see-through walls and into the ring. It explodes on contact with the ground and purple smoke billows out from it. Moments later the smoke clears and ten shackled Faceless standing in a circle around the edges of the ring. The shackles were created in an attempt to keep the Faceless under control. As long as the shackles remain intact, they are little more than breathing statues. But to summon this many in a specific formation like this, could those switches and dials be how he did it?

"I'm about to shoot another creature into the arena. You ready?"

I take a look at my devices, and there is nothing out of the ordinary about these ten. I quickly record the notes onto the paper before giving Forneus the signal. This time he loads a slightly bulkier container than the last one. The container is filled with such deep-purple smoke so thick you can mistake purples as the container's normal color. Whatever is inside there must be strong and is what he wants to show me.

After some more messing with the switches and dials Forneus fires the new container into the center of the arena. It explodes on contact with much higher force, and some of the expanding purple smoke almost reaches outside the stadium; forcing me to close the emergency hatches until it settles.

When the smoke clears, I remove the reinforced walls to a new creature I can guess is a Faceless, but not one I've ever seen before. It's massive, and at least a head taller than a normal Faceless. Its huge muscles look like they are going to bust out of the skin which is covered in purple highlights. The most intimidating part about it is the head. Red light shines through all five holes in the mask, and its breathing is loud. Most importantly, it is standing still like a statue without shackles.

"This is my latest creation by experimenting with the Faceless and improving them. I call this one the Risenless."

"Risenless," I write down some short notes on it and observe at both the arena and the devices. I signal again to Forneus, who comes over behind me for the added protection.

"Excuse me. Can't get too comfortable even when it is your creation."

"Especially when it comes to science."

"See! Now you're beginning to understand what it means to be a magical-scientist. On your signal Prince."

"Ready."

"Beginning Phase 1: reactions during standby mode." Forneus snaps his fingers, somehow causing all the chains of the ten Faceless to snap. They all head straight for the Risenless and throw barrages of punches at it, but nothing happens. The Risenless stands there lifeless while taking no damage from the bombardment often Faceless. Faceless experimentation halted after they became too hostile to manage for durations necessary for testing. Even I tried and failed.

"Ending Phase 1. Now proceeding to Phase 2: active mode. You ready Prince? This is where the show gets interesting. Also, I recommend noise-protection."

From that, I knew that he was telling me to pay special attention to what happens next. The Faceless are still attacking too: he is going to activate the Risenless. I record the data and reset the machines and grab anti-noise earbuds from the shelf on my right and place them in my ears before signaling again.

Forneus fires a small pod into the arena that I can barely hear, but one of the devices records it as white noise. The Risenless suddenly bursts to life with extreme vigor and a roar so loud it shakes the warehouse and scares the Faceless. It then attacks the ten monsters and brutally destroys their bodies with one punch. In seconds all ten Faceless are destroyed. As if on queue, Forneus fires another white-noise bolt. The Risenless, after the white-noise, calmly walks back to the center and becomes a statue like before.

I realize I was panting and sweating. That thing was scary and powerful at that. I look at my recording equipment, and the one recording dark magic output has broken from overload.

"Sorry about that Prince, tell ya what I'll give you a spare from my lab."

For once I accept, "Thank you. I'll gladly take you up on that offer."

"So, what do you think of my Risenless?"

I jot down al the notes I can about before finishing. I put my pen down and smooth my hair back with my hands.

"It's… incredible. I can tell it is incomplete, but its ability parameters far surpass the Faceless."

"Really?! I'm not so sure about that. We need to move onto the final phase-you're up Prince."

"Wait, me?!"

The mad-scientist nods, "Also no weapons, tomes, or armor allowed. Go in with your current clothes."

"Are you mad? That thing will kill me! At least let me put on some armor."

"Nope. The armor would only slow you down. It will easily smash Nohrian plate-mail armor in a single blow."

"So, in other words, it is pointless even to wear protection. I assume weapons do not work on it as well."

"No. Steel weapons can damage it, and any grade higher such as Silver will do normal damage. What I want you to use is your power."

"What do you mean by that?"

He points to his left wrist. I look at mine and the gold bracelet he gave me.

"That is a Draco-Symbol. It is a device invented by me to help those with dragon blood bring out the power of their draconian heritage. By pulling on the gold switch behind the main gem, you can tap into a portion of your power. You are a lot stronger than you think, but you waste your potential by playing it safe and using magic to attack only from a distance. You said this power did save you before correct?"

"Yes. Twice in fact. The first against High-Prince Ryoma and the second was against Prince Takumi. I should have lost that battle: he had me countered at every move."

"Yet this power led you to victory."

"However, it left me in horrible shape after using it."

"That is the flaw behind the Draco-Symbols. They require a lot of time and effort to fully-draw out the powers sleeping within. You cannot even pull out half of your potential, but if you can then maybe you can gain power similar to that runaway sister you love so much? After all, the Draco-Symbol and the belt she used were created from the same source and core principles. Whoops! Spilled a little too much there."

"So, you're saying I can gain the power to save her from herself?"

"Yes. I also found recently that training against dragons greatly increases the rate of power-gain. But be careful not to draw out too much that your body can't take. Tell you what, I'll be on standby with another shot ready to stop the Risenless if things get dangerous. It's not like I want to give up on a promising partnership."

The power to save her, "I'll do it. But you better be ready to stop this thing if the situation becomes dire."

"Understood."

I step into the arena and shut the door behind me. I'm staring down a monster three times my size that easily destroyed ten smaller ones. All I have is my power, and likely only one to two attacks at that. One hit is death, so whichever of us lands the first blow wins.

"Are you ready?"

I pull the gold switch on the Draco-Symbol, and red and dark mana similar to the aura of Xander's Siegfried pulses from the dark-red jewel. I relax and force control, concentrating it in my hand. This power is much higher than I anticipated.

"Yes," I reply.

The moment I hear the shot fired I begin moving, only to be paralyzed with migraines when the monster roars. Its volume somehow slipped my mind.

I see a punch coming towards me, and I dive and roll to the side. I have done physical exercises, but none would have given me the ability to sense and dodge that attack before.

Another swing comes from my left, and I leap back several feet. What's going on? It's like my body has somehow surpassed human-limitations. My heartbeat is racing, and my blood feels warm. Could this be similar to what happened to Corrin in the Test Match?

A vast shadow envelops me. I instinctively hop back as the beast slams its fists into the ground, and I brace my arms for the impending shockwave.

And now I win. I run up its arm and leap off its shoulder before plunging with a punch containing all my might and magic I can muster. My fist clashes with its face, and it resists. I can tell it's trying to raise its arms to smack me away. I have no other options.

I pull the tab again, and power explodes from within me and gathers into my fists which has turned a black dragon's head. I put every ounce of strength I have and yell with all the air in my lungs. The sudden increase overwhelms the Risenless, and I smash through it. Its corpse burns away without a trace.

I stand panting. I feel light-headed, and exhausted-I can barely stand. Forneus comes over to me clapping.

"Incredible. To think you had the power to annihilate the Risenless. Here" he hands out a potion. "This will knock you out for about 10 minutes or so, but it will help revert the side effects of the symbol. Right now, I want you to punch me with your left hand."

"Gladly, but why?"

"This form is designed to measure the draconic power in living creatures. In terms of basic scaling, it goes from 0-5. 0-1 is human, 0-2 is human's with dragon's blood like yourself, 2-3 is an actual dragon or manakete's dragon form, and well 3+ onwards you get what your sister is right now; a Tenkai."

That must be that horrific form she took: the one that destroyed the battle and herself.

"So, you're saying I can reach her level without becoming a dragon?"

"Potentially. Tenkai are all new information, and as such, there is no source material to reference from. But it is your best chance at trying to catch up to her."

"Alright then, here I come," I say as I reel back with my left fist and punch his chest as hard as I can. He skids back about a few feet from the impact.

"Draconic Level 2.1. That is incredible! You have the same amount of power as a young dragon. As part of this partnership, I will be checking on your progress to make sure there are no issues. In the

He suddenly appears before as if the space between us never existed and forces the potion down my throat. I black out immediately.

I awake slumped over at the lab desk with a new highly-advanced dark magic reader. There is a not on it that says, "Thanks for the partnership, Prince! Here is a token of my gratitude to replace your old one that broke. Just a warning about the Draco-Symbol is to be careful with its uses, or it may cause you to begin physically mutating into a dragon. Just experimented this prior and that so I thought you should know. Sayonara!"

For the record, I never officially agreed to the partnership, but I was going to anyways. This book may be precisely what I was looking for.

I notice there is a thick and old book titled "The Dragon's Almanac." There is another note inside from Forneus-his handwriting is pristine for someone so nonchalant. It says that this book is a relic that contains gathered research about dragons across time and space. However, it is in multiple languages, and some even Forneus doesn't know and would like me to try an decode some of it. Sounds exciting.

I get ready to go to bed when I see gold and white light shoot out from Warehouse#8's windows. That is the warehouse Odin was meeting Selena and Laslow tonight. And was that holy magic?

I grab Brynhlldr, a knife, some potions along with my coat and sneak through towards the building to see what anomaly awaits me next.

 **To be continued…**

 **Paralouge#3: End of All Below (1): The Trio from Another World (Selena)**

 **Warning: If you have not played the games, skip this and enjoy the chapter. If you have, then major spoilers for Fire Emblem Awakening going forward. I also slightly altered the events of Awakening's story in order to fit better with Fates' story since it features three of returning characters from Awakening's cast in the games, and I decided these small changes were necessary to incorporate Awakening into Fates to give these three characters properly, Selena (Severa), Laslow (Inigo), and Odin (Owain) relevance to the story. Otherwise, what is the purpose of them? These three characters are also the protagonists of this paralogue? Also, a quick warning to those who like pairing certain characters together that I am going by my pairings, although I did try to make each pairing realistic. As a reward for reading this important message this far, I'll say that in a few chapters another character from Awakening will join the story's cast.**

 **With that out of the way, here is the third Paralouge#3!**

"Gods damn it!" Why does it have to pour like barrels tonight! I curse out loud as I run through the rain in my uniform and no coat, "I know Nohr's weather is garbage, but can it be less garbage tonight!?"

"Ah, there you are Selena! You look lovely in the rain, love. How about you take this spare umbrella, and we go for a cup of tea later."

I only know one person who would try to hit on me during a storm. I turn around, embracing myself to keep warm. The cold-water squishes from within my uniform, "It's so damn c-cold!"

"Are you alright Selena?"

I turn to face one of my closest and most annoying friends Laslow. He wears the same Nohrian Elite Guard uniform I wear just fitted for men. What a lazy fashion decision, but he DOES have that chain on his belt, so he gets a pass. He is tall, slim, and toned. He has well-kept short silver hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He has his favorite pair of silver-swords sheathed on his belt. He's got both the looks and combat skill to pick up any girl, but he is so bad at actually talking to them that it doesn't matter. I could help him, but it's easier to tease him and test his patience although I do NOT want to get him mad. He isn't the Crown Prince's right hand for no reason.

"J-just fine Laslow, you disappointing ladies' man. You get dumped again and trying your next pickup line on me in the storm?"

"Aw, ya got me. How about a cup in consolation?"

"I'M GONNA FREEZE IN THIS DAMN STORM! JUST GIVE ME THE UMBRELLA!"

I snatch the umbrella holding one of the Blossom Umbrellas made by Lord Leo (and named by Lady Elise). They grow and shrink appropriately to the rain like a plant drinking water, and are durable enough to withstand a storm of this caliber without breaking.

Finally, out of the rain beneath this haven, I breathe a sigh of relief-only for more water to come out of my clothes like wringing out the water during laundry.

"For the record, that's a no. And don't ask women out when they are clearly pre-occupied or in the running through a FREAKING STORM BECAUSE of ODIN- "

"Calm down Selena! We don't want people to know what's going on here!"

"R-right. S-s-s-sorry."

"I think it's about time we hurry and make it to the meeting place."

"A-agreed. But how are w-we going to get there? The storm blew out my main lantern. All I have left is the tiny Endless-lantern that only lets me see a few feet ahead."

"Same with me, but I memorized this area so I can navigate in just these circumstances. Follow me."

We jog through the darkness and stormy weather to Warehouse#7 where Odin said the meet-up would be. Why did it have to be tonight-oh no!

"Laslow! My body is getting numb from all this rain. I can't… keep up… any-"

Laslow comes back and catches me over his shoulder. "Don't worry Selena; we're almost there. I'll carry you the rest of the way."

"Thank you," I reply sheepishly. I'm not good at giving compliments with a straight face.

"Pretty rare to get a compliment from you, love."

"Less talk, more GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS DAMN RAIN!"

"Yes, ma'am."

He carries me for a few minutes in the darkness until we reach the is huge black building. It is definitely a converted warehouse. I heard these were converted into facilities by Lord Leo by taking over this abandoned district after a Faceless outbreak slaughtered its inhabitants. This entire area isn't even on any map of Windmire, and Lord Leo said that if we told anyone about it, we'd be executed so it must be something good. Still, I get the feeling I'm being watched.

We arrive at the door. It is locked by reinforced steel and a dark magic puzzle made by Lord Leo himself. He told us how to solve it but not the actual code. Geez! It must be some secret to have all this security!

"I'll just enter the passcode real-quick, and we'll be out of the storm, love."

"Laslow," I say sheepishly.

"Yes, love?"

"Sorry for being mean earlier."

"Don't worry about it, Selena, it's just the usual banter."

With the code in the mechanisms, unlock and Laslow opens the door. Once we go through, the door automatically closes and locks itself. From the freezing rain, I come into a place brimming with nostalgia. Aside from the small staircase to the ground, the rest of the area looks just like-

"Ah! Welcome, my fellow dimension travelers, heroes of another era, and destroyers of evil dragons!" Odin greets us. He wears a mix between a Myrmidon's battle outfit from our world mixed with yellow, flashy dark-mage clothes; it even got a small cape. The entire outfit is flashy, over the top, and utterly original, much like its bombastic wearer. I can't even describe Odin in words; he is just a, um, theatric! That's it.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Laslow replies

"Hey," I reply.

"By the gods, what has happened to thy friend Selena?" Odin asks.

"It's called a storm Odin. Perhaps you would like to see?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry, okay?"

Did he drop the theatrics that quickly?

Laslow sits me down in a red chair. It's very comfy and soft. There are three other chairs-blue, green, yellow from left to right around a small area that looks like a re-usable spit. Several feet behind the green chair is a massive magical gateway. Considering the color of the chair before me and the portal I can easily tell it's a certain someone from our realm coming to visit. If she is coming here, it must be important.

I slide my body around so that I'm sitting down. I grit my teeth because I'm still freezing from this cold water from the rain.

"Selena, I know you're upset, and reasonably so, but Odin has told us many times it was as sudden as news can get."

"I know. I'm sorry Odin, I'm not myself right now! Please tell me there is a hot shower I'm freezing in my clothes here and can't things straight!"

"Go down to the left corner of the room, take two lefts, and the bathroom will be before you- "

Without letting him finish I bolt to the bathroom. I'm shocked to see that there is a natural underground hot spring here. It's small-can probably only a fit a few people at a time, but hot water is hot nonetheless. I throw off my clothes and grab a towel and enter. I sink my entire body below the surface so every pore feels like the cold is melting away. After a few minutes, I can no longer hold my breath and re-emerge.

"I see you are enjoying the hot-spring Severa," followed by a familiar giggle.

I jump out of fear. Not only has this woman startled me, but she also called me by my real name. The three of us were given new identities and some power from this old dude to help protect Corrin about three years ago.

Having enough of being startled I turned around to see who it is. Tiki's voluptuous body that makes me burn with jealousy, her mature voice with the tongue of a child, and her long green hair with that unique gold ornament she wears at all times. It's Tiki.

"Tiki? How and why are you here?"

"You don't sound surprised to see me, Severa, after it's been so long. I even had so many things prepared to say after I startled you, too."

"So, it was on purpose. Whatever, I know because Owain (Odin's real name) told me and Inigo (Laslow's real name) yesterday. I didn't have time to move my schedule around and ended up having to rush so many errands for Lady Camilla that I didn't have time to grab a proper coat."

"My goodness! I'm sorry it was so sudden, I could only find that right now was the best time for me."

"It was those urges after becoming a Tenkai right?"

"Yes. I'm very sorry."

"Stop apologizing. It's something you can barely control so why add additional blame to the negative feeling mixer?"

"Thank you very much for the advice."

"No problem. You're stressed too, huh?"

"Yes, and even though the bath is helping I still feel anxious about telling you all that I have to say."

"Then do it. Procrastinating won't make anything better."

"You are right! I will tell you all after dinner. Odin and I spent a long time turning this place into a replica of the Shepperd's Barracks. It really brings back old memories."

"So that's the feeling of nostalgia I felt. And you both did a very good job. I can hardly tell the difference between this and the original, aside from the bath of course."

"Thank you. As for the inclusion of the bath, according to Odin, this place was originally made to be a sort of "hang out" for him and all his siblings to play in. The bath was supposedly for his elder sister Princess Camilla. Do you not serve as her retainer?"

"I do."

"How is it?"

"She is a bit of an oddball, but not in a way like Owain and Inigo are. She is a smart and very caring person. She often consolidates problems I sometimes have as well as my fellow retainer Beruka's. But if she gets upset, she goes full-sadist and his no problems with how many people Lady Camilla will slaughter or torture she'll inflict. Especially if it involves anything to do with Corrin."

"Corrin... is that runaway princess who has long white hair, red eyes, and can become a Tenkai like me?"

"Well I wasn't there at the Plains of Hoshido when she did transform for the first time, but I heard second-hand stories about it."

"I befriended her not too long ago."

"You did?! Is she alright?"

"She is fine for now. She has several powerful allies with her, and among them, there are those who can help her revert if she goes berserk. Currently, she is searching for Anna in the area around the Wind Tribe Village."

"At least she is doing alright. And that is OUR Anna, right? Not one of her identical sisters?"

"Yes. She is the one who traveled with us during our journey as the Shepherds."

"Surprised you two still work together after the time she got a lot of money by advertising your status as a divine dragon."

"I do not like to speak of the event. Anyways I should be going now, the food should be ready soon, and I cast a spell that will keep the bath from making you clammy."

"Why do that though?"

"Well, how do I put this. You see I entered the bath shortly after you; thus I found your discarded clothes and belongings on the floor. I tried gathering your belongings and storing them in one of the lockers-which the password is your mother's name- but your clothes fell apart as I touched them."

"Fell apart? Don't tell me."

"I am afraid so. The damage from the rain destroyed your clothes-excluding undergarments."

"What am I supposed to now? There is no way to get a new set until morning at the very least thanks to the storm, and I can't show up before the guys in a towel!"

"Fear not. For there are several tools here, we can use to fulfill all your necessities before tomorrow morning. There is the bath here that will always be hot, will not get your body clammy no matter how long you stay in, and filters and refills itself. Your personal belongings are on the locker of your first left as the rain did not destroy them. Again, the password is your mother's name."

"At least those things remained intact, or I'd be in worse trouble. But wait, if I'm here how can I eat or even see/hear your message."

"Thanks to some devices here accessed via these things called Dragon Veins. As a dragon, I can use them as well." Tiki pulls off a tile revealing the hidden Dragon Vein beneath the floor and activates it like she knew it was there. I guess it's divine dragon stuff. Suddenly a table rises from beneath the center of the bath with an incantation circle on it. At the same time, the right wall swings open revealing a large mirror, that when a light reflected from the bath light becomes an image of viewing the main floor with the corner. Odin and Inigo are goofing off while they cook up a huge piece of meat on the spit. I can hear what they say, weird. Wait. What?"

"This mirror is now reflecting the main floor of the barracks from a hidden crystal in the corner of the room. It acts as a way to communicate between with those upstairs. Watch. Inigo! Owain! I'm just finishing up with Selena and will be out in about a minute!"

The two idiots come over to the orb, and their faces are way too close for my comfort. "Understood my goddess, may your delicious meat be finished cooking in mere moments!"

"Aw, Owain, you flatter me."

"Tiki dear, is there any way of us to see you?"

"I am sorry Inigo, but the visual part of the reflection is one way. Maybe you should try getting married instead of resorting to cheap tricks like this."

"Inigo, rest in peace for the flames of the divine dragon have burned you."

"I think that one's gonna leave a mark. Nice quip Lady Tiki, you might grow to be a woman capable of telling a man off one day."

"Yes! I will do my best," Tiki says with childlike enthusiasm. She didn't realize the subtle insult he sent at her, but I guess being innocent shields you from stupidity.

"Also, we can send you food through that table over there. Dinner can be eaten without cutlery so no worries about that. After I leave, the others will as well. The warehouse is secured by one of the most complex locks I have ever seen. With everyone gone you can sleep in one of the two bunk beds. Now I must go."

A solid plan, but I have to ask her one more thing, "Lady Tiki, please, one more thing!"

Tiki turns around. She was already emerging halfway from the bath in her towel.

"How is my mother?"

She is silent for a moment. I hope she is alright. After the recent war, she lost both her husband and youngest daughter. She fell into a deep depression and refused to leave the house. She'd have nightmares and become paranoid, and even saying she was seeing ghosts of her past. She has also attempted suicide several times. I haven't been able to care for her for the past three years. What if she tries suicide again?!

"I understand how stressed you are about your mother, Cordelia. Everyone is also just as worried. To say she has gotten better would be a lie; however, we have set several plans into motion that have helped her get become stable. King Chrom and the Ylisse Kingdom Guard have placed special protection on your home 24/7. Additional hazards like fences and gates have been placed to protect it from criminals, and a barrier created that prevents anything evil or associated with Grima out. She was specific about the Grima detail, but also made an exception that you are allowed in at any time no matter what you become. Aside from this, an old friend from the Shepherds will arrive daily to interact with her socially. Sometimes the King himself goes, but her heart for him disappeared with your father. I must go."

"Thank you, Lady Tiki."

"You are welcome Severa," and Tiki leaves the bath.

I kick back, close my eyes, and relax in this incredible non-clamming bath while I reminisce about all the changes Tiki made with her Tenkai powers two years ago in our time. And if I know anything about making sense of time travel, it's a mess, and that is an understatement. I should start memory lane by talking about the original timeline and then working my way to the more recent stuff. After all, she is the one responsible for putting Mother into that state, although we all agreed to it and she IS trying to make amends. Maybe if I look back, I can find a reason to forgive her.

It all started when I was young: the apocalypse was just breaking out because of the revival of the Fell Dragon Grima. Armies of the undead called the Risen attacked and destroyed entire villages. My mother was one of the strongest defenders of the land. She was temperate, calm, beautiful, and an extremely hard worker, and mighty warrior. Father died when I was too young, so she raised me herself. Mother was my idol: was perfect everything she did and accomplished so much work compared to the average person. She was perfect, except for one thing: she was hopelessly in love with King Chrom. It would come up every day and whenever she was stressed. She sounded like not only did she not care about Father, but not me either. Coupled with everyone's high expectations of the daughter of such an amazing woman overwhelmed me with pressure from all sides. It got so bad I couldn't leave the house. Mother was often away for work, so I was alone with dwindling self-confidence.

So, I eventually picked up the sword and began training. I challenged anyone who bothered me till I won and acted like I'm the best always. I came off as mean and a terrible person, so I remained alone, but I didn't care how I acted as long as those glares went away. Mother would scold me for my behavior, but I never listened. I still act this way today out of habit, and I've come to realize the importance of others in your life.

Then one day, when I was just turning 13, mother told me she received an emergency message that she would have to be away for work for a while and she would be back in a few days. I wasn't stupid. I heard the news about Ylisse Castle being under siege by Grima's forces. She was going to her death. I finally snapped and yelled crying, "Who do you love!? Chrom or me!? Do I mean anything to you at all?" She looked away with a sad look and gave me the wedding ring she still had on from Father and told me to look after it for her. Then Mother left the house leaving me alone. That was the last time I ever saw her.

News spread quickly about the fall of the capital and darkness spread across the land. I put the ring, grabbed my weapons and equipment as well as some belongings and decided to head to the capital myself. I don't know what made me do something so crazy, but I know I was blazing with anger and guilt for saying such harsh last words to her.

I wasn't the only one there to see the ruins of the capital and the Risen roaming the streets. Others like Inigo and Owain who lost their parents to Grima as well. We fought alongside each other and rid the capital of Faceless. When we entered the ruins of the castle, one of the Morgan twins, Grimas's children, and high-commanders was waiting for us. She was alone but easily overwhelmed all of us with her power. Then we were then saved by an unexpected ally, the princess of Ylisse Lucina. We had all thought she and the legendary sword Falchion had perished when Grima himself came to destroy the castle. Its size and power were so massive I could tell where it was from far away. I didn't live near the capital, but I could still see its huge body without a telescope.

After she defeated Grima's daughter, whatever spell she was under. All of us wanted her to pay for her crimes, but Lucina stopped her and helped her up. She later reveals that she doesn't have any prior memories before being enslaved by Grima and that she doesn't like hurting others. She gives us the Shield of Seals-The Fire Emblem, saying that if they take it and Falchion to Naga's Sanctuary in the mountains, a creature lives there that can help us stop Grima.

I remember the speech Lucina made to rally us all, and Morgan even tagged long. Another ally named Gerome gave her an eye-mask so she can gather the people disguised as the legendary Hero King Marth to help rally the people as we traveled. All of us became friends, especially Morgan and I who for some reason counted on me as a big sister. It was annoying, not to the likes of Owain's theatrics and Inigo continually hitting on me, but it gave me a similar feeling to how Mother and I used to be. When I was with these guys, I was never alone. Everyone had the quirks that made most people hate to be around them. Even Lucina had one in the form of never having done any recreational activities, and a sense of humor so dense jokes just flew over her head. We all scared of what we had to face to save our world, but we always said that we could do anything as long as we're together. I never showed it, but it was the happiest time I ever had at that point in my life. Sadly, by the time we finally arrived, we had lost almost half of our group, and most of the population had been practically wiped out.

This is where we first met Tiki, and Morgan was teasing me over our breast size is something I'll never forget. But Tiki bore terrible news: Grima used the power within the Fire Emblem to revive himself leaving the artifact powerless. Worse, we lead him straight to the heart of our dragon goddess Naga. So, we tried something drastic, and we traveled back in time. It was sudden and absurd. I mean, isn't messing with time a bad thing? But I did it anyway because a world is better than no world. Morgan decided to stay so she can appeal to Grima by taking the credit for his victory and pretending she never broke free. I was then starting thinking that staying together wasn't so powerful after all.

When we arrived in the past, reckless use caused us all to spawn at different points of time and space and time. I arrived sometime during a war with the nation of Valm, which was several years too early compared to our history. With all my friends gone and in a new world where I do not belong, I was alone once again. I lived my life as a mercenary for hire while I tried gathering any information I could about my friends from the future. Sadly, the only talk of Lucina surfaced, and they could have been referring to either my friend or the modern-day infant. I took on many dangerous jobs to spread my name to see if any of the others would hopefully notice and come for me. It never happened.

One day I took up a job to take down a bandit hideout that was way out of my league. I was going there myself anyways as a member had stolen mother's ring from me the other night. Not long after I began fighting the bandits, I was overwhelmed by their boss. I closed my eyes and apologized to everyone before hearing the man give a dying yell. I opened my eyes to see that the woman standing before me was my mother. She was a lot younger than I remember, but my old feelings of contempt towards her suddenly resurfaced, and I didn't work with her and flew insults without revealing I'm her daughter from the future. Then, a younger version of King Chrom leading a band of mercenaries called the Shepherds (which I heard about from eavesdropping at taverns) arrived to fight the mercenaries as well (mother was also a part of this group).

Together we defeated the bandits, I got my ring back, and was offered the choice to join. At first, I refused until my mother came to convince me. When she said it would be an honor to be asked by Chrom, the king (married), I yelled at her for abandoning me and stomped off. I knew what I did was very harsh, and she technically is a different person than my mother. I wanted to be alone, yet she followed me. She kept insisting on giving her another chance. I kept walking around the nearby town's shopping district because shopping usually makes me feel better. She somehow got in front of me at almost every turn, and her friends also tried looking for me at the various taverns I go to so I couldn't hide there either.

The cat-and-mouse chase kept going until sundown where it has reduced to her chasing after me. At this point we garnered a significant amount of attention from the villagers, I begin to notice that she is a terrible runner and her speed is pathetic. Usually, I'd take advantage of this, but knowing her and how her image was ruined, I pulled into a back alley and questioned (more like screamed) at her why she was an idiot for running after me like that and exposing herself as she did. She said she had too many things to ask me that she had to know, but also something to tell me.

Before she could say anything, we were accosted by leftovers of that group of bandits we faced earlier. Two big dudes grabbed both my arms while the boss, who somehow survived my cut to the chest, grabbed Mother in very suggestive places. What the Bandit Boss said next was traumatizing, "Nice friend you got here Cordelia. Not very happy about you and your friends did to our base. I thought we were friends! You stayed the night over I wouldn't raid this stupid village! Tell you' what, you stay the night with me again, and I'll forgive your friend over there. I'll let you name the baby after her."

My eyes flew open. I was the child of an assault?! Of that disgusting, repulsive, pig?! And in our society, it is incredibly rare for women to get married if they had lost their virginity whether by choice or not. Her head must be in a storm thinking about how to incorporate me into her life while dealing with that returning trauma. And she was about to go through with it!

I didn't care anymore about anything, even possibly undoing my existence, NOBODY DOES THIS TO MY MOTHER! I quickly break free of the two bandit's grasp and kill each one with my bare hands. Their wounds hadn't fully healed, so I only needed to strike there to send them to hell, and the bandages made them an easy target. My "Father" hid behind mother like a coward, but he wasn't safe from me. I spent the next 5 minutes beating the garbage out of him while mother was a sad statue on the side. I remember when my left-hook burst through his ribcage and killed him: the feeling lingers on my arm to this day.

I knelt and apologized to my distraught mother and promised to always be there for her, but it wasn't enough. When I took her to my room at the Inn till her friends arrived so I can join, she broke down completely: sobbing on the floor and endlessly going on about all her failures as a person. While everyone saw Mother as a paragon, nobody ever saw her for the wreck she was. It took me a little to calm her down and then she asked me why I think she would deserve to be my mother. I rephrased the last thing I said to my mother in the future and asked what she would do in my late mother's place. She said that if it were her, she would have flown to the battlefield in the hopes of defeating the enemy so her daughter could live a happier life. I smiled and said I wouldn't have a better mother. She cried, and I continued smiling until her friends arrived at the inn. They were reasonably worried after what happened when they heard that the bandits had returned. I told them the whole story (except the part about Mother being a rape victim), and became a member of the Shepherds.

I was with her doing her usual chores and jobs in the Shepherds. We bonded a lot over this. It was hard work borderline impossible how she handled doing EVERY task herself. Lucina, Morgan, Inigo, and Owain were already there, and I was glad to see all of them. Having lived together through all those battles in the future, all of us gained the ability to speak between each other while I kept my I'm the best!" attitude (took a bit to get used to Lucina without her disguise as she no longer wore it since her father is alive). Unfortunately, none other others made it alive or were sent to different periods. Tiki herself later joined to help us complete the past Fire Emblem that wasn't drained of its power. The group was an overall blast with crazy people (some cases literally) from around the continent traveling together to save the world. We managed to take down Valm despite our smaller size and had even begun tracking down Grima's secret cult.

Among the Shepherds was one person I couldn't recognize from any records at all. That person was Morgan's father, Robin. Robin was the Shepherds' tactician and Chrom's closest friend. He wore clothes of Plegia, the neighboring nation that was also the enemy of Ylisse and had no memory of anything before the day he first Chrom on the grass. If I were to describe him, Robin would be similar to Corrin actually, but he was much more mature and not naïve. He was the nicest guy but had a backbone if you try to make him mad (I did once). He wasn't perfect as he spent a lot of time taking care off of the other members and being in strategy meetings than do things like play with Morgan; thus I adopted my big sister role again.

But I never imagined he was Grima this whole time or rather part of him. Nobody did, not even Robin. When we finally tracked down and arrived at the Dragon's Table, which is what was used to summon Grima in the past, we found that waiting there was a female robin with glowing purples eyes with a matching menacing aura. That Robin was the Grima from my timeline, who had originally sent a portion of itself to chases us but accidentally became Robin instead. So Grima sent the rest of itself back in time to stop us from preventing its resurrection. Male Morgan arrived with it, only now he was legit insane and constantly provoking Morgan who was shivering as much as I was in the rain earlier. Long story short, Grima revives itself by coldly sacrificing Male Morgan why also wanting to fuse with Robin to get its powers back, Tiki helps us awaken Falchion only to learn that it can just be killed if Robin sacrifices himself as he and Grima's lives are linked. We tried the Falchion route anyways since it would put Grima to sleep for 1,000 years, but Robin sacrifices himself anyways.

Then came the feels. With Robin erasing himself from existence Morgan vanished as well, smiling like she was happy. Then I started to disappear. Since there is no more conflict between the timelines, they began correcting themselves. Owain and Inigo's parents either decided to withhold the child or raises it as a different one until this problem was solved, but Lucina has a version in this world and was vanishing with me. As for me, I killed my "father" and apologized to my distraught mother for not keeping my promise.

It felt like a pure void. There was nothing- past, present, or future-in this void after I disappeared. No time or anything existed where I was. All I had were my memories that I continuously played again and again. Until Tenkai Naga aka Tiki appeared saying that she has gained new power and ha opened a new path that can save everyone and had come to rescue me. I thought she was a goddess in that form with that radiant glow and echoing voice. She also told me that the future we tried to save ended up becoming like my original future just without Grima as it had planted legions upon legions of Faceless everywhere and that we would need to fight behind the scenes to stop all of Grima's backup plan from carrying out.

I agreed, of course, anything was better than the damn void. But when I woke up, it was the same year and day that I arrived last time, but I was suddenly six years old in a beautiful house and a comfy bed. I followed the scent of an excellent breakfast down some stairs to a modest kitchen, and the chef was Robin, who I instantly recognized as my father. My head imploded: I was just in a void for who knows long, and now I'm ten years younger, and my father is Morgan's father?!

"How was your sleep Severa?" he asked as a father would. I decided to do what I usually do when in doubt and go with my usual sass but toned down a bit because I don't want to cause any problems with my new father.

"I had better."

"Is Mother awake?"

"I don't know" I respond. It was all I can say. At least it's true.

"Coming darling!" I hear Moth coming down the stairs with a baby in one of those holders -things you see al babies carried in. She's wearing completely casual clothes. Along with her relaxed face, I was in emotional shock as she never dressed or acted this way in front of anyone.

Not as shocking is that she slips off the stairs halfway down and drops the baby. I quickly catch mother as I was always sharp as a kid and I guess if Tiki made me young and still wanted me to fight, she probably let me keep my old physical capabilities as well.

"Thank you, sweetie," Mother says to me.

"Thank you?" I say as I let her down.

Robin uses magic to place the baby on the table casually. "Cordelia, Severa, did you notice that the moment Mommy dropped the baby, she started laughing like crazy?"

"I noticed. Is she crazy? Hold on; what's my sister's name?"

"By the gods, Cordelia how could you forget to come up with your daughter's name?"

"I didn't! I have a list that I was waiting to share this morning," She says as she unravels a scroll that seems endless in length. How many names did she come up with?"

"Morgana," I blurt out. The baby is happy to hear that name.

"How did you know about name #106?"

"I don't know Mother; it just came to me. She seems to like it."

"It was probably a coincidence that you both thought of the same name. Like mother like daughter, they say."

"You mean like father like son, dad," I respond.

"I know what I said."

He gets a chuckle out of me. I can get used to this.

"Well now, let's celebrate the naming of our new addition to the family with a nice breakfast!"

Father and Mother sit at the table, and I watch their smiles. Mother rarely ever smiled and seemed to have let her guard down. I'm now actually Morgan's big sister, and mother is happy. And I get to have a semi-normal childhood! This is amazing!

I then feel a weight in my pocket. I take it out, a letter, and open it. I knew this wasn't free: it's Tiki telling me the same things in the void. Except for Lucina, all of us have been reborn in this timeline though only Inigo, Owain, and I remember any of this as she was limited in all the changes she can make. The war is still going on, and we have to take out what is going on behind the scenes.

My life was then a mix of me being the big sister to Morgan while also thwarting Grima from taking it all away from me. Everything was perfect, and I finally had a life of happiness. I swore I wouldn't let him take it away again.

He took it away again.

Flash forward ten years and Robin, now my father had to sacrifice himself to stop Grima again. Even with Tenkai Naga's power overwhelming the Fell Dragon, a portal opened beneath the defeated evil god and Robin had to force him in, and Morgan fell with him. Lucina from my future also died when she took a fatal stab from a Grima-possessed father meant for him. Life overall was better for everyone, but I was destroyed for the third time. I guess I can never find happiness.

The next three years I spent taking care of my mother 24/7. It was horrible watching Mother going from happiest she ever was to a complete train-wreck. I couldn't even get my revenge because Grima was defeated. He's gone. So is Morgana, only ten years old. I blamed Tiki because the pain was too much to bear, but that wasn't fair of me. She tried to give me a chance at the happy life I never had; this wasn't her fault. Then the Anankos guy called for us to help Corrin and warped us to this realm with new identities and jobs. I never wanted to help him and wanted to check on his mother every day. I am still friends with Corrin, but I miss them so much…

Ha! I just realized I fell asleep. Oh no, WHAT TIME IS IT?!

I look around and remember I don't have a watch right now, nor is there a clock in the bathroom. I check the mirrors and see that Inigo and Owain are long gone. The building is a bit darker, and Tiki is here in Tenkai Naga form. But wait who is that with her? I need to check!

I rush out of the bath when an arm grabs mine, and a girl yells, "Aw! Come on! I had all these different ways to surprise you about my return, and you slept through everything, you meanie!

I don't have time for this. That could be the worst possible person to be here and see Tiki. "Let go of me! I need to go upstairs!" I try tugging on her grip, but she is strong and can't move.

"Why go upstairs when you don't have any clothes. It's not like your breasts are big enough to look good in a towel anyways."

That's it! It turns ready to smack the face of whoever said that, but the person who's there shouldn't be, "Morgana?"

The girl with the short black hair and dark purple yes smiles, "Alright! You remember me!" She jumps on me in the bath, and I sink. I must have forgotten that my sister is crazy. But I might be insane cause how is she here. I feel her arm a bit and let the sensation of the water around me sink in. This is not any dream, trick, illusion, or imposter. She is the real thing, and she's grown.

I signal to her that I can't breathe and lets me out.

"Sorry big sister. I got too excited to see you and-"

I hug her as if my body acted before my brain decided to "I missed you so much, Morgana."

"Severa-"

I let her go.

"Don't jump on people in the bath like that! I almost drowned!" I spout.

"I said I'm sorry. I'll explain everything later, but we need to be quiet now because some scary guy is talking to Tiki, I think."

As if on cue as I check the magic mirror, he starts talking, "If you don't tell me who you, why, how you got into my private property within the next 30 seconds I will kill you, Odin, Laslow, and Selena for treason. I know you aren't from our world, and you are going to tell me everything I want to know if you value your life," Leo calmly threatens Tiki.

Damn it! First, I'm trapped here without clothes in the rain, and now I have to worry about what Leo is doing with Tiki and how much he knows while also dealing with my lively sister who suddenly came back to life. By the gods, I must have the luck of a devil.

 **To be continued in the next Paralogue…**

 **That's the end of Book 1! Chapters will be continuously uploaded to this story so no need to worry about other notifications and such! Thank you all for the support! See you in the next book! The adventures have only just begun!**


	44. Book 2: Encroaching Chaos 1st chapter

**Chapter 1: My Castle**

I never thought I would return here, to the Northern Fortress. Or, as I like to call it, my cage for 14 years. For all those years, this Nohrian castle was my world. So, it only makes sense for my cognitive world to take this form. Even though I know it's fake, I feel I shouldn't have to return. It's been a week since I began this journey, and over a month since I left this place. As I stare at the massive, locked gateway, feelings of nostalgia bring about anxiety rather than pleasure.

Lilith, a maid who also turned out to be both a sister, and magical dragon, has the power to manifest my world within my subconscious, and allow things and even people to enter, and stay. Despite this being my mind, time usually flows, plants can grow, and has a breathable atmosphere. This power is incredible in utility, but the catch is I can't enter except when I'm asleep. My group and I managed to get a night's stay at an Inn at a neutral village. It's pretty small and disconnected from anything outside its boundaries, so we didn't have to worry about them recognizing my face from the fliers. Silas, Kaze and Jakob, take shifts in and out of this place to keep watch in-case any attackers come while we're asleep.

"Are you alright Corrin?" Azura asks.

Facing her, I reply "Yeah, just some bad memories resurfacing."

My sister Azura also cannot enter without being asleep. The reason why is our consciousness became synced at one point. Don't know how that works, but if there is one thing, I've learned over my adventures so far, it's not to heavily question things no matter the obscurity.

"I see," she replies. She glares at the castle like she is a detective investigating for clues.

"Is this the place they kept you in Nohr?"

"It is."

"Then I can see why you are uncomfortable here, even though it is a mere replication."

"You seem interested; I thought you hated your life in Nohr?"

"Ever since I learned we were both living in Nohr at the same time for a few years; I became curious about where you were since I never saw you around Castle Krankenburg."

"Well, I was locked up in a fortress outside the capital, and you were too busy running away to care probably."

"I know; that's why I wanted to know more. We should probably head inside; we don't want the morning to come before we can plan with the others."

"Understood."

With the powers of my imagination, the giant gates open; making a familiar, ear-grating sound. It's weird how even though this MY cognition, it wouldn't have anything that bothers me in it.

Azura and I enter the castle as the gates close shut. The insides of the castle match my memories as well. There are even cognitive maids who resemble real people but aren't. Since it's like the Northern Fortress, I can easily navigate to the War Council room.

Felicia is waiting outside the red doors for us.

"Lady Corrin, Lady Azura, everyone is waiting for you. Except for Jakob, who is currently on shift. Here, I'll open the door."  
Felicia opens the door on the right, holding it open for us. As we move towards the round table in the center, I instinctively glance black at Felicia, who is standing next to a neat pile of large boxes.

I sense a terrible omen.

Felicia trips over herself and falls towards the boxes. Oh no!  
Thankfully, purple energy surrounds her; pulling her upright.

"Felicia, please do more of an effort to control your clumsiness. That was the 20th time so far," says Nyx, who is sitting at the end of the table. She is wearing a new outfit: sharing the same colors as her old outfit, this one has a dark robe and some studded clothing.

"Sorry," Felicia says, bowing.

I don't respond. We both know I forgive her always for this, but I help Felicia up so that she isn't as embarrassed before the others.

"Wow, Nyx. I love the new look."

"Thank you, Corrin," Nyx replies with a smile. "Jakob worked hard to reach my needs, and thankfully this town had all the remaining supplies needed."

"That does it! Next time I get the chance, I'm gonna ask Jakob for a new outfit too!" Mozu declares from her seat next to Nyx."

"Request denied. Sorry Mozu, but I can't strain Jakob anymore right now."

"I understand, Princess Corrin," she sulks, disappointed.

As Azura and I move to our seats, Silas and Kaze enter the room. Silas is in a suit with a silver vest; a lot like Jakob's. He is also pushing Jakob's special tray. I guess they got along after all.  
Once we take our seats, Silas starts handing out food and drinks to us. I'm given an unusually large tray. The smell makes my mouth water. I need this food right now.

"Not to worry, Ms. Mozu, I have procured and modified some Hoshidan armor and weapons for you. This journey is dangerous, so I tried to procure suitable arms for you."  
"Aw, shucks Kaze, that was nice of ya."  
"Less talk, more eat!" I yell.  
"You heard our leader! We will begin the meeting after we finish eating!" Silas announces, pumping his fist in the air.  
I remove the silver cover on my dish. Lying before me is an entire stuffed, roasted chicken. I immediately begin devouring it, ripping off a leg and chewing; letting flavors, I never felt before flow through me. My focus becomes entirely on my meal, and everything else is blocked out.  
 _  
30 minutes later..._

We finish our food; I had downed the whole chicken bone and all.

"My goodness, I've never seen you eat so savagely."

"What're you talkin' about Princess Azura? Princess Corrin's been like this ever since I've met her."

I should probably say something big, so Azura doesn't start beating herself up again.

I bang my glass on the table. "Attention everyone! I have a brand new rule with this group going forward to announce!"

Everyone looks at me.

"From this point forward, unless we are in public, all formalities are discarded, no questions asked!"

"What!?" a collective reaction of the others in the room.

"The decision is final! The only respect needed is the respect of yours truly as a leader, and Azura as co-leader." I exhale.

"But Lady Corrin-"

"No formalities Kaze! Go to the corner of the room until you've thought about what you've done."

"A-as you wish..." Kaze disappears, only to reappear in the corner of the room.

I feel a gaze from everyone that my idea of punishment was, childish. Hey! It's my first time as a leader!

"It's alright Kaze. You can come back."

Kaze returns to his seat in a flash.

"I honestly made this rule because I feel that formalities tend to form boundaries around people and that by dissolving them, we can become closer. We're all friends now anyway."

"Then as co-leader, I second that motion."

"I agree!"

"Sounds like fun."

"That's one of the best things I've heard all night."

"As you wish."

"I understand."

"Great, now that we agree, let the meeting commence!" I announce as Silas takes his seat.

"We should start by going over our current objective," Nyx suggests.

"Azura, I'll let you take this one."

"What? Why me?"

"You like explaining things, don't you?"

"Alright then. By now we are all aware that our ultimate goal is to defeat the nation beneath the Bottomless Canyon, right?"

Everyone nods.

"Then we'll skip to our current objective: for those of you who are unaware, while you were all asleep back in Mozu's village, Corrin and I met with another Tenkai named Tenkai Naga."

"You mean there are more of creatures like Corrin? Mozu asks.

"Yes, however, it seems that they are the only two in existence at the moment. After helping us, Tenkai Naga requested that we find a woman named Anna, last seen in the Wind Tribe Village. If we can find her, she will use her magic to warp us where we need to go afterward."

"That would indeed drastically shorten our overall travel time." Kaze chimes in, "However, I must ask if we are indeed in such a hurry that we would need such an asset."

"Yeah Sis, what's the rush."

Azura slaps herself face with her palm and mutters "stupid," several times beneath her breath. She then responds, "How this slipped my mind dumbfounds me, but in about six months the skies above Hoshido and Nohr will turn red-like in Corrin's nightmares-and that event will enable Valla to break free of its banishment and invade this world!"

Everyone is in a massive shock. Overcome with both anxiety and fear and to how all the bloody scenes in my nightmares had red skies. I shake Azura while berating, "WHY DID YOU KEEP SHUT ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME?!"

Azura meekly responds, "I-I forgot. I was having so much fun for the first time in my life with you and everyone that it slipped m mind. Things like this happen all the time with me; please forgive me."

I let her go, and she gasps for breath. She couldn't help it, even though this is vital information. I have to remember that we are not veteran warriors and leaders, but a militia of inexperienced adolescents. I would apologize, but she knows I didn't mean it. I need to breathe some positivity and focus in here!

I hold my breath and shout, "Then what're we waiting for? Let's go to the Wind Tribe Village!"

"Unfortunately, Milady-I means Corrin; it is not that simple. To begin with, we would need to climb the Eternal Stairway, a huge and long stairway up the mountain to get to the village. I have only seen it-never climbing it, but it. We cannot use Silas's horse either as it is too steep of an incline. If we were to use Corrin to fly there, we would most likely be seen as enemies immediately."

"Shoot. I should've known."

Silas sticks his "thumbs-up, I got your back buddy" pose in my direction reminding me that I did well.

"While you make a good point Kaze, shouldn't Corrin with her new powers have little trouble with villagers?" Nyx asks.

"Not in this case. The Wind Tribe are full of diviner warriors, and their chief Fuga is rumored to be at the same level of skill as the late Emperor Sumeragi."

"I can back up Kaze's claim," Silas adds. "Back when I was in the army, we were always told to avoid facing members of the Wind Tribe, or evading their territory recklessly."

"We also do not want Corrin to go berserk again. Merely entering the form is enough to make her begin losing control. I will sing if that happens, but it's best we should save it as our trump card at most."

"I agree with Azura; even though last time I was able to retain some control, it didn't take long for the dragon to start taking control."

"Then what do you propose we should do?"

"Well... I guess our only option is to try and get them on our good side. Fuga sounds like a very formidable opponent, but it sounds like he is a good person. We shouldn't try to kill anyone unless necessary. The more harm we do, the more likely we will have to face the tribe's wrath." I propose.

"Though risky, it seems like this our best option. Besides, our objective is to find this Anna, not slay the village."

"Exactly," I reply. "Any objections?"

The rest of the room shakes their heads.

"Now we have our objective and a plan. With those two out of the way, I think we can call off the meeting and get some more rest before dawn."

"Sounds good to me Nyx," I reply.

"Wait a moment," Azura interrupts. "We should make sure we count our supplies first."

"Good point, Azura. How much money do we have?"

"We are out of money," Kaze replies.

"What!? Already?"

"I stocked up on liquids as according to the information I gathered the Wind Tribe has a hot climate, as well as obtaining superior equipment for Mozu. But do not fear. Lilith has a... special ability."

"What kind of ability?"

"Well, after I fed her a considerable amount of food, she...spat out a gold bar."

Well, at least we have a consistent source of income even if it is, kind of, gross.

"Alright, everyone! We leave at dawn. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone except for Azura and I leave the room.

"Not bad for my first war meeting, huh?"

"I suppose; I have never been to one myself, but everything looks to be going swimmingly. I only wish things had never come to this."

"Stop it Azura. As much as we hate to admit it, we are now at war. All we can do is to fight for peace, and defeat whoever we need to achieve it."

"You're right, my bad."

"Now then, we should get going ourselves, Sis."

"I agree. We must return to our bodies and regain as much energy as we can, Sis."

The two of us head out of the castle. Once we walk past the edge of the realm, I feel the comforts of sleep take my body away.

 **To be continued…**

 **Paralouge#3 Chapter 2: Cornered by the Lion (Selena)**

I watch in a mix of shock and anxiety through the magic mirror as Prince Leo catches Lady Tiki and demands answers. At the same time, I'm trying to keep my crazy little sister, who I am still in denial a bit after coming back FROM THE DEAD and appearing in the bath FROM NOWHERE's mouth shut as I try not to make a noise myself for the slight chance he doesn't know I'm here. We are so close to getting busted, after three years of effort, what happened to those two idiots?! Why did they not wait for Lady Tiki to go home? With my clothes destroyed in the rain, I can't leave this bath as towels don't count as proper attire! I have to hope Lady Tiki handles this well.

"I said who are you and what are you doing here!" Leo raises his voice. Lady Tiki, shinning in the darkness in her new Tenkai form-a mix of pure-white and gold with red cloths and green jewels embedded in various places. She looks both majestic and terrifying with the underlying malefic theme of the appearance. Still, whoever designed that form has good taste in fashion: kudos.

Prince Leo, however, looks a lot less intimidating. He is wearing some nice casual attire: a white-collared shirt a black vest with a gold lion over the heart-his personal symbol-matching dress-pants with a gold-buckle belt and slim-combat boots that could pass as ordinary boots. He also has his Brynhlldr in a tome-sling, and a dagger sheathed. But while I give props to Lord Leo for his sense of fashion, this isn't like him. He'd NEVER leave unprepared, yet based on his appearance he must have rushed here. That's probably why he missed Owain and Inigo as he had to put on some protection to deal with possible traitors by himself!

I hate the idea that he thinks he can defeat the three of us and anyone else who may appear here, but the prince probably let Owain and Inigo go as he knows he'll be at a considerable disadvantage the way he is now. Good for him, Lady Tiki is a pacifist and seems calm right now, but I worry if she starts going berserk like I've heard she tends to do if she stays in that form for too long. All I can do is watch and hope her innocence has matured, so she doesn't do anything stupid.

"My name is Tenkai Naga," Tiki replies. "Where I come from, I am the oracle to the goddess Naga, and an ally of Selena, Odin, and Laslow whom I had sent a message through new clairvoyance spell I learned. May I ask of your name?"

Ok, a bit much, but nothing outstanding. She's gotten better at conversations.

I hear and feel Morgan trying to save something beneath my grip. I give her a stare, and she ignores it. I sigh and shove down into the bath waters for few seconds before letting her up.

"Ok, I'll be quiet, I promise," my sister says whisperingly. Morgan may be loyal, but she NEVER misses a chance to mess with someone. I have to keep my guard up. I give her a glare saying I'll dunk her again if she breaks her word and she meekly nods. Part of me wants her to lower my guard, so I don't keep telling myself this isn't reality.

"My name is Leon Augustus. I am the second prince of the country of Nohr. Odin borrowed this building for a meeting with Selena and Laslow tonight about an urgent message from home. I believe you are the one who sent that message, correct?"

"Yes. It was crucial that I contacted them immediately," Tiki responds genuinely with her warped, echoed voice.

Leo's eyes narrowed, his posture straightened, and composure tightened. "Then how about you tell me who you, Odin, Laslow, Selena, and you are before I have each of them executed on suspicion of treason of lying about your backgrounds.

"GODS DAMNIT TIKI!" I yell in frustration but am too late to catch it. Through the mirror, I see Leo has only batted an eye. "I also assume that Selena is here as well, in the bath no less."

"Yes, unfortunately, her clothes were destroyed in the rain on her way here, and we have no spares in this building to wear other than a towel, which is disrespectful to wear before someone of higher power."

"Your point is fair. Selena, you may stay in the bath, but please explain how you would forget a simple umbrella or coat in a storm such as this?"

"I was taking care of Lady Camilla (I hold back calling him an idiot, resulting in an awkward pause), Lord Leo. She was a mess since she came back and I had to hold back all the chores on my schedule until Beruka arrived to watch over her breakdown emotionally before our eyes. And HER job was also running later, and- "

"That is enough, Selena, thank you. Your work ethic is consistent enough to take your word for it."

That's the closest you get to a compliment from Leo. Stick-in-the-mud bigshot prince, "Thank you." I look to see Morgan, and she is sitting against the bath wall with her eyes closed. Is she sleeping?

"Now, where were we?" Leo asks.

"You were threatening my friends and me, am I correct?" Tiki responds, but I notice a hint of anger in her voice. "I assure you they have never betrayed Nohr; we are here on a single purpose."

"And what would that be?"

In a flash, Tiki had moved from across the room to right before Leo with her dragon claws. One hand hold Leo's head up with a single deadly talon hovering just above his neck. The other forcefully outstretches his left arm revealing a gold, and gem-encrusted device beneath his sleeve. Each finger is placed meticulously so that it locks the prince's movements, but a centimeter away from instant death. I could barely see her do this, and likely neither could Leo dumbfounded face behind her hand. Is this the power of a Tenkai?!

"We are here to stop a group from another world who has been puppeteering this war from the shadows and destroying them. Based on this Draco-Symbol, I assume you know of Forneus. Do you perhaps work for him?" Tiki lets him go, and he gasps and coughs.

Her claws shrink down to average size arms. Those dragon claws were huge! Tiki's hands got larger and each claw was about the size of my forearm, and can even bend like fingers. They looked so long, thick, and sharp I can tell by looking at them that they can tear through heavy armor like wet paper! I heard Corrin turned her limbs into spears in her Tenkai form and broke through Xander's shield with one. I can see why she was able to defeat Grima mostly by herself in this timeline.

"Me?! I would never work with a monster like him. But we agreed on a partnership: we exchange research we develop as magical scientists and use it how we please. I can see how powerful you are, and I do not doubt that you mean ill on your words."

Leo regains his composure, but his face grows sickly, "So let's make a deal: I will not report this incident, and I will be assisting your endeavors such as helping cover up meetings such as these and supply your information and equipment from myself."

"That is extremely generous of you Lord Leo."

"BUT! You must tell me everything I want to know! I want my sister Corrin back and free from that curse of a form! I want to know more about the Dusk Dragon and all the dragons! I will save her, and I will destroy Forneus for using me, and even giving me a truth-venom when I wasn't looking," Leo says in immense pain with his skin tuning sickly white and purple rashes appearing on his skin. Despite this, he still retains his composure and confidence as he always does. Incredible for someone the same age as Morgan.

"Deal."

"Thank you," Leo collapses into Tiki's de-transformed arms. He looks terrible, almost like a ghost.

"Severa, I will take care of Prince Leo's injuries. I stayed back to have some more meat and ate plenty so I should be fine. Get some rest and let Owain and Inigo know about our new ally."

"Uh, sure."

"Thank you."

I'm still shocked at how Leo acted, but it's nice knowing we have a royal helping us on the inside. Everything feels a bit safer now.

"Can I talk now?" Morgan spouts.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing Lady Tiki!"

"Oh, ok."

I turn to see Morgan is out of the bath, dressed similarly to Father did back when he was still alive: brown and purple inside tactician's robe with purple designs and gold cuffs. Her robe stops at just below her hips for a slenderer and more feminine look, and the hood casually hangs on her back. Her white blouse sticks out from beneath the robe and wears white stockings beneath brown boots and dark gloves.

"Come on! I have clothes for you!" Morgan eagerly tells me. Tired of being in the bath, I jump at the chance for clothes to wear. I get out, dry up, and Morgan gives me a neat folder set of clothes that look like a mix of Nohrian-armor I usually wear with the style she wears with the browns, whites, and the purples. The overall outfit is very comfortable and gives me a lot of room to move in. The gold accentuates royalty, so obviously I like anything that boosts my ego.

"Do you like it?! I designed it myself!"

"Yeah! You did an excellent job!" I say as I retrieve my valuables from the locker Tiki said she put them in.

"Thank you! It's so rare of you to give a sincere compliment without mumbling '-you idiot' afterward," Morgan giggles.

"Why you!" I try to grab Morgan, but she ducks under me and heads towards the bath. The doors are still open.

"Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I'm still alive, and why I'm here?" Morgan asks rhetorically.

"Um, yeah. How did you survive? And his father still alive too?"

"Follow me, please! Although, you might not be happy with the answer at first."

"What?"

"Nothing! Just jump into the bath with me!" Morgan casts a spell that turns the bath into some portal. I see a blue sky and white clouds through the water.

Morgan grabs my left hand and pulls me through the water. I wasn't expected her to do this, so I offered no resistance. When we pass through instead of getting wet, we end up next to a lake in a crazy place where pieces of land float in the blue sky with no ground or ends in sight. I become wary quickly until my left-hand starts throbbing.

"Ta-da! This is Deeprealms! The realm that connects all realms."

"OK WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I've had enough and grab the hilt of my hidden dagger with my left hand. "YOU SUDDENLY COME OUT OF NOWHERE ACTING LIKE YOU WEREN'T DEAD AND NOW TAKING ME TO THIS PLACE?!"

I stop my rant as I notice Morgan sobbing like a scared child. "I tried. I tried so hard. I planned so much for today; so we can be together again. Now you'll hate me as Mother hates me the moment you look at your left hand!"

Morgan is a terrible liar; she always was and has been. A trait of her father, I guess. Something has been troubling her all this time. I bet she planned dozens upon dozens of ways to break the news to me, but I think I know what's on the back of my left hand if Morgan was this afraid to tell me. It's terrifying, but she is still family to me. And like what I assured Lady Camilla, families fight all the time, but that doesn't mean everything is over.

I pat her on the head lightly and offer her my shoulder to cry on. She looks exhausted; she must have exerted a lot of magic and emotion.

"Morgan, would you like me to carry you on my back like old times?"

She looks at me with her still-wet eyes, but ones full of hope. "You'll forgive me, right, big sister?"

I smile back, "I can't blame you for something you can't control. Besides, I can already guess what's on the back of my hand: it's Grima's-the Fell Brand." I feel the same chill as when I saw the gigantic Fell Dragon up-close for the first time-one that shook me like I was suddenly about to freeze in the mountains. If I looked at my hand right now, I would likely faint. My right now is racing with so many questions I let a scream in anguish.

"Big sister, are you all right?" Morgan asks tiredly. I guess she used up her magic making the portal spell in the bath. That's probably why she was closing her eyes earlier. Still, that would require way much more magic than just one person. Augh! Too many questions! My head is going to explode! Calm down Severa; you're the adult here. Right now, I have to be here for Morgan.

"I'm alright. It's just a bit overwhelming, that's all. Here, hop on my back already," I let out a weak laugh to help indicate I'm ok when I'm not. I'm holding back with every ounce of strength I have from panicking like it is the end of the world! Grima is back again, and while I've lived my happy 3rd life with that in mind, it is still a GINORMOUS DEAL that the Fell Dragon might return. Poor Morgan, she was likely with Grima for six years-wait, something's odd here.

Morgan nods as I help her get on my back. In the past, she was mind-controlled by Grima, but she doesn't seem under any magical influence from what I can tell. If anything, she is happy to be of service, and she also knows what Grima has done. Grima does NOT act this way AT ALL. Everything goes as planned and has a god-complex over humans, including his children, and starts wars and causes death and panic for entertainment. Morgan's hair is rich in color meaning she likely uses soaps, further evidence she's being treated well. There's something off about this, and there is only one way to do so.

"Morgan, we're gonna hike to your home. We're going to visit dear-old-dad. While you supply directions, you're going to tell me every little detail about WHAT IN THE GODS NAMES IS GOING ON!"

"Well now I know my sister is real and not some fake," Morgan jokes sarcastically.

We both laugh at Morgan's poor excuse of a joke as she directs me across the islands to a city in the far-ends of my sight.

Morgan says one thing ominously just as I begin my march, "You may not like what you see."

 **To be continued...**


	45. Chapter 45: The Eternal Stairway

**Chapter 2: The Eternal Stairway**

After an early-morning checkout and breakfast at the inn, everyone gathered inside Lilith except for Silas, who is giving Azura and I a horseback ride to the Eternal Stairway. Kane is the only horse or mounts not to throw me off. I guess the animals sense me being part-dragon and throw me off out of fear.  
According to what I read in books, the Eternal Stairway is a steep incline created by the original residents of the mountain's summit to ward off invaders. It's supposedly steep and huge enough to break through clouds. Despite the altitude, the top is apparently rather hot as a desert instead of being cold like a usual mountain's summit. Maybe it's because as descendants of a dragon so they can use Dragon Veins. Besides, there is also supposed to be beautiful flowers and beauties of nature surrounding it. While I don't look forward to climbing all those stairs, the excitement of seeing more delicate parts of the outside world fill me with eager enthusiasm.

I yawn while covering my mouth using my left hand. I'm still tired from not sleeping much last night out of anxiety. But my morning was rudely awoken by the sister behind me. "Are you still tired, Corrin?" Azura, the woman responsible for causing my morning misery asks from concern.

"I'm tired, but I'm also still upset over the rude-awakening this morning," I respond with a tinge of anger in my tone.

"I-I'm sorry. I told you my hair is messy in the morning! My bedhead is terrible," she responds. To save money, Azura and I had to share a bed in a single room at the inn. When I woke up, I was tangled in her long hair and could barely move. Does she move around in her sleep?!

"Well, you're bedhead almost choked me to death!

"Um, Lady Corrin, Lady Azura-"

"I told you it wasn't intentional!"

"Intentional or not, I still almost died during the ten minutes it took to untangle me. For Gods' sake, your hair almost reaches your feet! That's it; you're getting a haircut the next time we have the chance!"

"Please no! Anything but that!"

"Lady Corrin, Lady Azura, we have arrived at our destination!" Silas announces. I can tell he wanted to break the tension of Azura and mine's squabble. I giggle and stop.

One at a time, he helps Azura and I off Kane as I take in the fantastic view. The stairs were pearly white yet cracked and covered partly in moss — luscious flora grey upside the steep stairway that I can tell reach through clouds. There are even several natural waterfalls on the sides of the mountain. Also though this place is as old as ancient times, its beauty shines through the cracks of time. Ever since I read about this place in books, I've always wanted to visit the Eternal Stairway, and I am not disappointed.

Only a bit anxious now that I have to climb it.

"Everything ok, Corrin?"

"I'm fine Silas. The size of the stairway is daunting, to say the least."

"I understand. Then I'll gladly walk up the stairs with you. After all, I knight must be prepared for more than just horseback."

Silas says he dismounts. He removes some of the bulkier pieces of his armor and mounts it on Kane. He then grabs a silver spear with an axe coming off the end on the side as well as exchanging his heavy-weight shield for one of the smaller ones mounted on the sides of his steed's armor. I've read about how some of the more advanced knights can adjust from mounted to non-mounted combat by swapping equipment stored on their horse. Still, they usually need their squire or another to help assist them, yet Silas is doing it by himself. Amazing!

"I apologize Silas, but I think it would be better if you sit out this climb," Azura objects.

"Why not Azura?" I ask but can't help but pout as I do. I wanted to see him fight unmounted.

"According to Kaze, who has passed through this territory several times, this stairway is several kilometers high. Traveling by foot would be hard enough, but doing so while wearing heavy-armor will be taxing, and by horse impossible."

But I wanted to see a knight that wasn't Gunter or Xander in action! The legendary Silver Knight! I hold back my whining within my head and let out a quiet growl.

"Unfortunately, as much as I would want to object, Azura is right," Silas adds.

"It's all right Silas. In all honesty, it's best I save you as my trump card in case of an emergency since you are the only one with access to a faster form of transportation."

"That's exactly what I was thinking as well! We appreciate your efforts Silas, but this setting is not fitting for your… um,"

"Lost in thought, eh, Azura?"

"Not funny Corrin," Azura pouts and looks to the side. "At least I had Mozu, Kaze, and Felicia ready to go as our aides on the stairway beforehand."

"You had all this planned out beforehand?"

Azura looks at me with a straight eyes-the face of a disappointed adult looking down on a child who just did something stupid, "Corrin, are you telling me you were going into this with no plan at all?!"

"Um, well I didn't exactly have no plan…" I respond while twiddling my thumbs.

"I knew it! I knew you were going to go in and act at the moment with your strongest warriors guarding you as if they are an impenetrable shield! I could barely sleep last night at the thought! I eventually had to beg Lilith to allow me passage into your Castle so my body could rest from the anxiety!"

"Oh yeah! Well… I can't do any thinking when I'm tangled in that messy web you call your hair. I was almost strangled to death every night since we had to sleep in the same bed at the inns to save costs! It takes you half an hour to dry, and an entire bottle of soap to wash. Ever thought of that? We could have saved a good amount of expenses and time of you just let someone cut it-"

"I WILL NOT LET ANYONE CUT MY HAIR!"

"Um… Lady Corrin, Lady Azura… I think we should…"

"WHAT?!"

"Ok… I'll leave you two to yourselves."

We end up bickering until the end of dawn (an hour according to my gut. I usually use Jakob for a watch) until Nyx shoves us both into suffocating mass of dark magic energy.

"I'm sorry."

"I apologize for the outburst."

"Good," the child-sized witch lets us go, and I can finally breathe.

"Azura, Lady Corrin (I let him get away with it because this isn't private-quarters), since you two have been… arguing over… important matters for the past hour or so, we have decided that the party accompanying you up the Eternal Stairway will be me, Felicia for support, and Mozu."

"Um, may I ask why Felicia over Jakob!"

"Hey! That's not very mean, Azura!" the clumsy maid says.

"Felicia is better at combat than Jakob and really good at that. Both Jakob and I've taken lessons from her in hand-to-hand before."

"I had no idea, and I apologize for calling you useless Felicia."

"Aw, thank you, hey! You say that implying that if I weren't good at fighting you would never have apologized."

"Enough Felicia," I command. She gets out of control like this sometimes, and the only thing she responds to is stringency. Meanwhile, my sister is mumbling in confusion over what she just said. She had no intention of being offensive, yet she did, and her social ineptitude is taking over.

I place my hand on her shoulder, and it snaps her out of her funk. I'm glad she trusts in me like this, "Everyone! You heard the party order! If your name wasn't called, return to Lilith and wait on standby. We're moving out!"

A collection of "Yes, Ma'am," from the others as all but Kaze, Felicia, and Mozu return to Lilith and then to me.

"Um, Corrin…"

"Yes, Mozu?" I ask her. Her attire is slightly different. She is wearing a studded-leather armor resembling her old attire somewhat with fur-lined gauntlets, boots, shoulder-pads and a jacket over her old tunic. She wears a belt with several tools hanging off presumably for hunting and survival, and a strap across her torso laced with Kunai-knives ready to be thrown. Instead of her old cape, she wears a small cloak like Kaze's but brown. She also wears a Hoshidan-Spearfighter's Helmet modified. She also has a new Naginata that looks like a Beastslayer from my knowledge.

"I'm feeling a bit unconfident, I mean, why chose and put effort on a worthless country gal like me?"

I turn and hug Mozu, her body shivers beneath my embrace, "Nobody thinks you're useless Mozu. Look at yourself: you have the recommendation of a princess and the brother of the leader of the Isogashi Ninja Clan, the latter of whom is training you and had this special outfit and weapons custom-made just for you (I know because Kaze talked about with me in secret due to the expenses). And you're invaluable off the battle-field too: helping out with cooking and taking care of the plants and animals. But most of all, you're my friend and trusted retainer of the great Princess Corrin!"

I release Mozu gently, "I expect a lot from you going forward, okay? Why don't you think of this mission as a chance to prove yourself to me?"

Mozu gets psyched up, "Understood Princess Corrin! I'll show you how good of a retainer I really am!"

You don't have to do anything Mozu. In my eyes, you are family to me, so let this illusion hopefully pull you out of your funk.

And with that Kaze, Felicia, Mozu, Azura, and I begin hiking up the Eternal Stairway. I've always wanted to hike up a mountain, so I'm enjoying it, mostly. The stairs seemed to go on forever and hours go by as my stamina (and the others) start dropping. We took breaks every so often as occasionally the stairway flattens at several points. We eat prepared box-lunches called Bento from Hoshido to refill our strength. I have to eat double as if I don't keep my hunger in-check I'll go berserk and become a Tenkai… and kill everyone.

After the sun nearly hits noon, we arrive on the flattest plain yet. I can even see the top in the distance. It's also pretty cloudy here, so the area covered in this white fog. It's also a little hard to breathe since we are so high up.

"I think we should take a bit longer of a break here."

Everyone nods in silent as we sit down strategically to cover points of possible attack as we rest. My legs feel like gelatin, and my lungs burn. As soon as I find a comfortable place to sit my lower body gives out, and I fall onto my bottom.

"I think _huff_ this is a good place _huff_ to take one last break; I can see the top from here," I announce.

"You can tell that from this far away, Corrin?" Mozu asks while jogging in place. "I think we can make it there now if we push just a little farther," the former farmgirl says with energy.

Azura is sitting across near Kaze while Felicia and I sit exhausted next to each other. We exchange water as Felecia uses her ice magic to keep the water cold. It's a teamwork strategy I made to optimize the time used during training. Only now both of us are gulping down several cups. I guess working or training in a castle can't prepare you for hiking up a mountain.

But I can also feel the other me, Tenkai Anankos, stir. It's been getting worse ever since we started. Am I not eating enough?!

Kaze chuckles, "Well, not everyone shares your constitution Mozu."

"Back in my village we often had to go deep into the forest for herbs to make medicine since we were so disconnected from the mainland of the country!"

"I also remember hearing stories of angry foxes the size of bears eating children who strayed too far into the forest in Hosido," Azura adds with a scary story that sends a few shivers down my spine.

"EEP!" Felicia freaks out. I grab her hand and squeeze gently.

"Geez! Azura! Why did you have to say something so creepy!"

"Your reaction proves that it's true," she coldly replies.

"There is a species living within Hoshido's borders that fit the same description called the Kitsune. They are normally peaceful unless you trespass into their territory. However, they do not live near here, so there is no reason for concern."

"Oh, thank gods Kaze! I thought I was going to die there!" Felicia cries. Felicia is a person who speaks from the heart, not her brain. She's not dumb but often reacts on emotion over logic. I can feel the awkwardness without having Jakob or Flora here to balance her out. But that's not the only thing I think is off. As if the other-me awoke; my senses enhance, and I feel an ominous and slightly menacing presence, as well as some strange breathing. And I feel like I felt this all before.

I stand up, alerting everyone at the same time. I don't dive for a Dragon Vein to pull Ganglari. If I know what this is, I'll have to do IT.

"Everyone! We've got trouble!" Felicia alerts everyone as the mist surrounding us starts thickening.

"Everyone! Draw your weapons and make a circle with your backs facing each other. Be ready for an enemy attack!"

"Everyone, if you give me some time, I can use my song to cast a spell that will dispel this fog. It is not natural; the work of a caster," Azura says.

"Kaze! Mozu!

Kaze, Mozu, and Felicia make a triangle around Azura who I can still hear as the fog thickens. It is a spell as it is weakening some of the other senses.

"Lady Corrin! What about you!"

"Where are you?"

"Tell them its better that they don't know and to follow my orders," I send telepathically to Azura.

"You're going to transform, aren't you? I will keep the others safe, but make sure you don't stay transformed for too long."

"I-I won't. This will only take a minute at most."

I feel intense fear; one slip up and I might go berserk and kill everyone. Calm down, Corrin. It's just a minute. You can do this!

With those words of encouragement echoing through my head, I summon the belt and connect it. I hear the sound of a dragon growling in its sleep. Maybe that is the standby-sound to signal its waiting for the last command.

Breaking through the mist is a 3 Risenless and a group of Faceless: eight foes total. I knew it; Risenless is much stronger than a Faceless and managed to injure me as a Tenkai. I'll have to transform to take them out! I have several questions that will have to wait!

When I move my hand to turn the belt handle, it stops and starts shaking. I'm afraid.

I let out a scream, casting aside my fears and turning the handle of the belt. Just like always, the eyes on the face-plate flood with the red light.

"ANANKOS!"

"Anankos," I respond.

"EVOLUTION!"

The area bursts around me as my body lit-ablaze turns into an aura of rain as I become the inhumane monster I fear so much.

Primal instincts seize my mind with full-force, and I let them fly. I'm not letting them get the first move!

Not being able to see is no problem for me as Tenkai Anankos. I pierce through the head of the first Risenless with a single slash of my claw: cleaving through its mask, skin, skull, flesh, and brains all at the same time.

Three to the right. I form my tail and swing with ferocity, knocking several of the normal Faceless off the stairway to fall the hundreds of meters we climbed today.

A mighty punch from a Risenless comes towards me. I whip my tail on the ground, launching me upward spinning. I aim for the Faceless behind its shoulder a few feet away with my left arm.

Black fleshy-metal jets out and impales the green terror with an arm-javelin. I pull the spear like a fulcrum and launches me forward, and I pivot at the end while turning the handle again.

"DRACONIC FANG!"

Using the momentum and extra-sharp feet-talons buffed overflowing with water-magic, I spin and land two crushing kicks before landing, the two Riseneless having their bodies broken to pieces by the violent blow. I thought they were stronger than this.

The mist suddenly starts clearing, and I hear Azura, who has been trying to reach me for some time now, saying, "Corrin stop! The monsters were Wind Tribe Villagers disguised by an illusion!"

No way! Impossible!

I hold back on the handle until the belt announces, "DEVOLUTION!" I revert to human just as the thick fog disappears. Good news is, the Wind Tribe did not see me transform between human and Tenkai and vice versa. The bad news, we are surrounded by angry Wind Tribe Diviners with many animal spirits summoned ready to attack me, or my friends and Azura, whom all four are now bound together with snake spirits if we were to make a move. And the bodies of the Risenless I just killed are Wind Tribe Villagers!

Amid the chaos, confusion, and dread for what may come brewing in my head like a nasty soup, all that comes out of my mouth is a massive, "WHAT?!"

 **To be continued…**

 **Paralogue#1 Chapter 2: A Personal Drive**

Flying across the skies, I forgot how calming it is. All your worries are below you, and you can relax.

"Hinoka-sama, please slow down!" said from behind me.

"Hinoka-sama! You're going too fast for Setsuna's Kinshi to keep up!" Azama yells.

My bad. I pull the reins on Syrene, cutting our speed while still making a good pace.

It makes me a bit sad that Corrin isn't the one hugging my waist, but that's all the more reason to keep pursuing.

"Is this okay?" I yell.

"Yes! It should be! Right, Setsuna?"

"...Oh yeah, I'm flying. I think this is good," the absent-minded archer responds.

"She's fine!"

"Gotcha!"

My retainer, Setsuna is… well… a weird one. She is incredibly lazy, has a habit of falling into traps, can turn anything into a life-threatening situation for herself, and thinks insults are compliments. She is useless as a retainer, but invaluable as a fighter because when she isn't focused, she has immense talent. I mean, I am-or was-the fastest Sky Knight in Hoshido, and despite going at above-average for me, she kept up despite being unaware. She's also got incredible aim, but only when not trying. Everything is opposite for Setsuna, but what isn't opposite is our friendship. She's one of my only friends I've ever had and aside from her combat ability, is the only thing keeping her as my retainer.

My other retainer, Azama, is a jerk. His healing and skill with spirit scrolls are incredible but are just as nasty as his tongue. I have to make him shut up when other vital people in the country are around, so the monk doesn't upset them and cause political problems. I'm not even spared from his annoyingly accurate remarks, although I've gotten used to them mostly. He isn't the worst as he can hold back, and beneath all his filth is the kind heart of his trade, and he isn't useless outside of battle and healing, but that mouth of his makes him just as much of a failure of a retainer as Setsuna.

I always hope Saizo is around when Azama starts yapping because Saizo doesn't take garbage, and can shut Azama up with a single remark every time. I'm sometimes a bit jealous of Ryoma for having Saizo as his retainer. That reminds me…

While keeping my main focus to the skies, I shift my main focus to talking with my passenger: Orochi. She was waiting along with Setsuna and Azama with the supplies and told she was to accompany me on my quest. She spent a lot of time with Corrin back before her...transformation, and her divination abilities are the reason we were able to find where she's headed.  
"We're getting higher in the air now. It's gonna be a bit harder to breathe. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replies. "Keep going in this direction, and we'll be at the Wind Tribe Village soon."

"Understood, thanks." Orochi isn't all that excited to see this place. I thought she would since she uses scrolls like the Diviners of the Wind Village, but she seems to be dreading it

Now I'm worried. Orochi is typically energetic, mischievous, even a bit narcissistic. She always brags about her body, and I'm a bit jealous in that regard. But now she's all mopey and depressed, and I can't stand that! I have to do something to help her get all this negative atmosphere off her (but also before Syrene picks up on it since Pegasi are very sensitive to strong emotions). I hope Azama is out of earshot, so he doesn't quip me about my lack of social skills.

I steadily move myself a bit farther apart to make it harder for him to hear at this speed. Here goes:  
"So, um... Orochi..."

"Yes, Hinoka-sama, or rather, Hinoka, since you aren't a princess right now. Um, what should I call you now?" Orochi responds with a neutral tone.

"Just call me Hinoka."

"Alright, Hinoka."

"Good."

Yes! Got passed introductions! Now, this is the part I always fail at, the actual conversation. Calm down Hinoka. Back and forth, repeat. Continue where you left off. I got it!

"So, um Orochi?"

"Yes?" I got her attention, so now I can move in.

"Why are you so glum all of a sudden. You're normally one of the most energetic people I know!"

"I know. I'm, sad that Corrin is gone."

"Me too. Well, she won't be for much longer!"

"I hope so."

Success. Nice job Hinoka! But, you didn't get out of the glum. Digging deeper is what I'd have to do, but I don't think she'll open up to me in this mood. The book on conversations I've got stashed away said people are more prone to open up to one another if they have something in common! So what do I have that we have in common...we're girls? No! We are like the opposite sides of the woman spectrum. I'm a tomboy who is all about training and fighting, while she's a pretty girl doing... pretty-girl things!

I glance down at he arms around my waist, and by chance I see it: a gold bracelet encrusted with a purple jewel on her left wrist, just like the one with a red crystal on my left wrist.

"So, you have one of these gold-thingamajigs to?"

She moves out of surprise, and I grab her arms to keep them hooked around me, so she doesn't fall, all while slowing to let me pull her up easier. I keep the reins steady to make sure Syrene doesn't go crazy.

"You shouldn't do that in the air. You know Pegasi go crazy in reaction to strong emotions?" I say as I pull her back up. I signal to Azama we're okay and slowly go back to average speed.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just; I've never shown it to anyone before."

"It's that much of a secret, huh?"

"...yes. Hinoka, how did you get yours, if you don't mind me asking, of course?"

Now she's starting to sound a little like the Orochi I know.

"I got mine right before I left from Ryoma and Empress Mikoto. Can you tell me what these things are?"

"Sure, but keep this a secret to anyone; these things aren't supposed to exist still."

"So gathering them all means the end of the world?"

"No, silly, that's the plot of one of the books Kamui told us about! Why would you guess something as foolish as that?!"

"I went with my gut."

"So, the gut-route, huh? Well, it's not out of character for you to do that."

Shoot, she's right. But it looks like my efforts are paying off. Way to go me!

"Anyways," she continues. "These are called Legacy Emblems. They are one-of-a-kind magical artifacts that contain the legacy of a particular thing, or family. It's almost like the soul. Once it finds a suitable successor, it permanently affixes to them and grants extraordinary power. These were used long ago by kings to preserve their legacies through generations. But they grew too powerful and began being abused. As a result, most were destroyed or sealed away."

"Wow, so this thing has a lot of power in it. And it's all stuck to me, forever."

"Yes. And it's got some pretty sweet minor abilities I can teach you on this ride.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it," maybe the powers in here can help me save you, Corrin and Azura.

"It's a deal. But I should warn you; Legacy Emblems are living beings themselves, and like to put their hosts through various trials that can result in fatal and or permanent damage to both mind and body."

"Yikes! I guess that's why you don't use it. But if it means I must go through the trials to achieve my goal, I don't care what it throws at me."

"Well, that's not the only reason... but whatever. That's a good attitude! But the way you said, now the Legacy Emblem is going to make your trials super harsh," she says laughing.  
As much as I don't like the attitude, I'm glad she's back to her old self.  
Then something clicked in my head.

"Wait a moment! You said that whoever owns the Legacy Emblem of a kingdom is the next, worthy successor? And the artifact itself carries the soul of the country?"

"Yes, and yes again. What do you mean by-by the gods!"

"That damn Ryoma!" I should've known he was up to something. I never should've left Hoshido. What in the name of the Dawn Dragon is happening to my country?

"What do we do, Hinoka? You can't return even to investigate!"

"I know Orochi. That's why we have to speed things up! Azama! Setsuna! Full-speed to the Wind Tribe Village!"

"As you command!" Azama replies.

We accelerate at the highest speed we can all manage to get Kamui or Corrin, whatever. I need my sister by my side as soon as possible. For all I know, my family, my country, my home is all going to be destroyed! I hope Sakura is okay.  
 **  
To be continued...**

 **Important Message from the Author**

 **Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that. Turns out making myself write a chapter every week made things unenjoyable and have been trying to find the motivation to write. I finally did, but it was only in the form of writing big sections like a Book and then giving you chapter by chapter uploads. It's also finals time for me right now which should end by next Saturday. And the Summer is a great time to grind out a book's worth of chapters. Thank you for all the support and patience and I promise you I and this story are not dead, but we'll be on hiatus.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Quasar**

 **PS: if you guys want to get in contact with me more please email me at Quasarsjunkbox and I'll send you a link to my discord since the main link is dead. Or you can PM me on , either way is fine.**


	46. Chapter 46: Book 2 Ch1-3 Re:

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I've been trying to write this and regain my passion for the past few months. But now I have an entire 194+ pages of content for you guys! THanks for all these views it's awesome! I also have a side project planned to hopefully come out alongside this story. In any case, hope you all enjoy this new content (even if this seems familiar it is new , I promise).**

 **Chapter 1**

I never thought I would return here, to the Northern Fortress. Or, as I like to call it, my cage for 14 years.

For all those years, this Nohrian castle was my world. So, it only makes sense for my cognitive world to take this form. Even though I know it's fake, I feel I shouldn't have to return.

It's already been a week since I began this journey, and over a month since I left this place. As I stare at the massive, locked gateway, the ordinarily warm feelings of nostalgia bring about freezing anxiety.

Lilith, a maid who also turned out to be both my sister and a magical dragon, has the power to manifest my world within my subconscious and allow things and even people to enter and leave. It's a pretty convenient way to transport both supplies and allies while staying relatively light on hand.

Despite this castle residing within my mind, time usually flows, plants can grow, and has a breathable atmosphere. This power is incredible in utility, but the catch is I can't enter except when I'm asleep. My group and I managed to get a night's stay at an Inn at a neutral village. It's pretty small and rural, so we didn't have to worry about them recognizing my face from the fliers.

Silas, Kaze, and Jakob take shifts in and out of this place to keep watch in-case any attackers come while we're asleep.

"Are you alright, Corrin?" Azura asks.

Facing her, I reply, "Yeah, just some bad memories resurfacing."

My sister Azura also cannot enter without being asleep. The reason why is because it appears our consciousness became synced at one point. I don't know how that works, but if there is one thing I've learned over my adventures so far, it's not to heavily question things, no matter the obscurity.

"I see," she replies. She glares at the castle-like she is a detective investigating for clues.

"Is this the place they kept you in Nohr?"

"It is."

"Then, I can see why you are uncomfortable here, even though it is a mere replication."

"You seem interested; I thought you hated your life in Nohr?"

"Ever since I learned we were both living in Nohr for a certain period; I became curious about where you were since I never saw you around Castle Krankenburg."

"Well, you were too busy running away."

"And that's why I wanted to know more. We should probably head inside, and we don't want the morning to arrive before we can plan with the others."

"Understood."

With the powers of my imagination, the massive gates open, making a familiar, ear-grating sound.

Azura and I enter the castle as the gates close shut. The insides of the fortress match my memories as well. There are even cognitive maids who resemble real people but aren't. Since it's like the Northern Fortress, I can easily navigate to the War Council room.

Felicia is waiting outside the red doors for us.

"Lady Corrin, Lady Azura, everyone is waiting for you. Except for Jakob, who is currently on shift. Here, I'll open the door."

Felicia opens the door on the right, holding it open for us. As we move towards the round table in the center, I instinctively glance black at Felicia, who is standing next to a neat pile of large boxes.

I sense a terrible omen.

Felicia trips over herself and falls towards the boxes. Oh no!

Thankfully, purple energy surrounds ess her, pulling her upright.

"Felicia, please do more of an effort to control your clumsiness. That was the 20th time so far," says Nyx, who is sitting at the end of the table. She is wearing a new outfit: sharing the same colors as her old outfit, this one has a dark robe and some studded clothing.

"Sorry," Felicia says, bowing.

"Wow, Nyx. I love the new look."

"Thank you, Corrin," Nyx replies with a smile. "Jakob worked hard to reach my needs, and thankfully this town had all the remaining supplies needed."

"That does it! Next time I get the chance, I'm gonna ask Jakob for a new outfit too!" Mozu declares from her seat next to Nyx."

"Request denied. Sorry Mozu, but I can't strain Jakob anymore right now."

"I understand, Princess Corrin," she sulks, disappointed.

I give her a reassuring pat on the back as Azura, and I move to our seats.

Silas and Kaze enter the room soon after. Silas is in a suit with a silver vest, a lot like Jakob's. He is also pushing Jakob's special tray. I guess they got along after all.

Once we take our seats, Silas starts handing out food and drinks to us. The smell makes my mouth water, making me feel as if I need this food right now!

"Not to worry, Ms. Mozu, I have procured and modified some Hoshidan armor and weapons for you. This journey is dangerous, so I tried to procure suitable arms for you."

"Aw, shucks Kaze, that was real nice of ya."

"Less talk, more eat!" I yell.

"You heard our leader! We will begin the meeting after we finish eating!" Silas announces, pumping his fist in the air.

I remove the silver cover on my dish. Lying before me is an entire stuffed, roasted chicken. I immediately begin devouring it, ripping off a leg and chewing, letting flavors I never felt before flow through me. My focus becomes entirely on my meal, and everything else is blocked out.

 _30 minutes later..._

We finish our food, I have downed the whole chicken bone and all.

"My goodness, I've never seen you eat so savagely."

"What're you talkin' about Princess Azura? Princess Corrin's been like this ever since I've met her."

I should probably say something big, so Azura doesn't start beating herself up again.

I bang my glass on the table. "Attention, everyone! I have a brand new rule with this group going forward to announce!"

Everyone looks at me.

"From this point forward, unless we are in public, all formalities are discarded, no questions asked!"

"What!?" a collective reaction of the others in the room.

"The decision is final! The only respect needed is the respect of yours truly as a leader, and Azura as co-leader." I exhale.

"But Lady Corrin-"

"No formalities, Kaze! Go to the corner of the room until you've thought about what you've done."

"A-as you wish..." Kaze disappears, only to reappear in the corner of the room.

I feel a gaze from everyone that my idea of punishment was childish. Hey! It's my first time as a leader!

"It's alright, Kaze. You can come back."

Kaze returns to his seat in a flash.

"I honestly made this rule because I feel that formalities tend to form boundaries around people and that by dissolving them, we can become closer. We're all friends now, anyways."

"Then, as co-leader, I second that motion."

"I agree!"

"Sounds like fun."

"That's one of the best things I've heard all night."

"As you wish."

"I understand."

"Great, now that we agree, let the meeting commence!" I announce as Silas takes his seat.

"We should start by going over our current objective," Nyx suggests.

"Azura, I'll let you take this one."

"What? Why me?"

"You like explaining things, don't you?"

"All right then. By now, we are all aware that our ultimate goal is to defeat the nation beneath the Bottomless Canyon, right?"

Everyone nods.

"Then we'll skip to our current objective: for those of you who are unaware, while you were all asleep back in Mozu's village, Corrin and I met with another Tenkai named Tenkai Naga."

"You mean there are more creatures like Corrin? Mozu asks.

"Yes, however, it seems that they are the only two in existence at the moment. After helping us, Tenkai Naga requested that we find a woman named Anna, last seen in the Wind Tribe Village. If we can find her, she will use her magic to warp us where we need to go Teafterwards."

"That would indeed drastically shorten our overall travel time." Kaze chimes in, "However, I must ask if we are indeed in such a hurry that we would need such an asset."

"Yeah, Sis, what's the rush."

Azura slaps her face with her palm and mutters "stupid," several times beneath her breath. She then responds, "How this slipped my mind dumbfounds me, but in about six months, the skies above Hoshido and Nohr will turn red-like in Corrin's nightmares-and that event will enable Valla to break free of its banishment and invade this world!"

Everyone is in a massive shock. Overcome with anxiety; I shake Azura while berating, "WHY DID YOU KEEP SHUT ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME?!"

Azura meekly responds, "I-I forgot. I was having so much fun for the first time in my life with you and everyone that it slipped m mind. Things like this happen all the time with me, please forgive me."

I let her go, and she gasps for breath, her head shaking from me, shaking her dizzy.

. She couldn't help it, even though this is vital information. I have to remember that we are not veteran warriors and leaders, but a militia of inexperienced adolescents. I would apologize, but she knows I didn't mean it. I need to breathe some positivity and focus here!

I hold my breath and shout, "Then what're we waiting for? Let's go to the Wind Tribe Village!"

"Unfortunately, Milady-I mean, Corrin, it is not that simple. To begin with, we would need to climb the Eternal Stairway, a huge and long stairway up the mountain to get to the village. I have only seen it-never climbing it, but it. We cannot use Silas's horse either as it is too steep of an incline. If we were to use Corrin to fly there, we would most likely be seen as enemies immediately."

"Shoot. I should've known."

Silas sticks his "thumbs-up, I got your back buddy" pose in my direction, reminding me that I did well.

"While you make a good point, Kaze, shouldn't Corrin with her new powers have little trouble with villagers?" Nyx asks.

"Not in this case. The Wind Tribe are full of diviner warriors, and their chief Fuga is rumored to be at the same level of skill as the late Emperor Sumeragi."

"I can back up Kaze's claim," Silas adds. "Back when I was in the army, we were always told to avoid facing members of the Wind Tribe, or evading their territory recklessly."

"We also do not want Corrin to go berserk again. Merely entering the form is enough to make her begin losing control. I will sing if that happens, but it's best we should save it as our trump card at most."

"I agree with Azura; even though last time I was able to retain some control, it didn't take long for the dragon to start taking control."

"Then what do you propose we should do?"

"Well... I guess our only option is to try and get them on our good side. Fuga sounds like a very formidable opponent, but it sounds like he is a good person. We shouldn't try to kill anyone unless necessary. The more harm we do, the more likely we will have to face the tribe's wrath." I propose.

"Though risky, it seems like this our best option. Besides, our objective is to find this Anna, not slay the village."

"Exactly," I reply. "Any objections?"

The rest of the room shakes their heads.

"Now we have our objective and a plan. With those two out of the way, I think we can call off the meeting and get some more rest before dawn."

"Sounds good to me, Nyx," I reply.

"Wait a moment," Azura interrupts. "We should make sure we count our supplies first."

"Good point, Azura. How much money do we have?"

"We are out of money," Kaze replies.

An awkward silence fills the room while my draw drops from the shock of Kaze's news.

"What!? Already?! I thought you reported everything was fine yesterday!"

"I apologize, Corrin. But circumstances changed when I went to gather supplies for today: I stocked up on liquids as according to the information I gathered, the Wind Tribe has a hot climate, as well as obtaining superior equipment for Mozu. But do not fear. Lilith has a rather special ability."

"What kind of ability?"

"Well, after I fed her a considerable amount of food, she...spat out a gold bar."

Well, at least we have a consistent source of income even if it is, kinda gross. But free money is free money, I suppose.

"Alright, everyone! We leave at dawn. Meeting adjourned."

Everyone except for Azura and I leave the room.

"Not bad for my first war meeting, huh?"

"I suppose; I have never been to one myself, but everything looks to be going swimmingly. I only wish things had never come to this."

"Stop it, Azura. As much as we hate to admit it, we are now at war. All we can do is to fight for peace and defeat whoever we need to achieve it."

"You're right, my bad."

"Now then, we should get going ourselves, Sis."

"I agree. We must return to our bodies and regain as much energy as we can, Sis."

The two of us head out of the castle. Once we walk past the edge of the realm, I feel the comforts of sleep take my body away.

 **To be continued…**

 **Paralouge#3 Chapter 2: Cornered by the Lion (Selena)**

I watch in a mix of shock and anxiety through the magic mirror as Prince Leo catches Lady Tiki and demands answers. At the same time, I'm trying to keep my crazy little sister, who I am still in denial a bit after coming back FROM THE DEAD and appearing in the bath FROM NOWHERE's mouth shut as I try not to make noise myself for the slight chance he doesn't know I'm here.

We are so close to getting busted, after three years of effort, what happened to those two idiots?! Why did they not wait for Lady Tiki to go home?

With my clothes destroyed in the rain, I can't leave this bath as towels don't count as proper attire! I just have to hope Lady Tiki handles this well.

"I said, who are you, and what are you doing here!" Leo raises his voice. Lady Tiki, shinning in the darkness in her new Tenkai form-a a mix of pure-white and gold with red cloths and green jewels embedded in various places. She looks both majestic and terrifying with the underlying malefic theme of the appearance. Still, whoever designed that form has good taste in fashion: kudos.

Prince Leo, however, looks a lot less intimidating. He is wearing a white-collared shirt, a black vest with a gold lion over the heart-his personal symbol-matching dress-pants with a gold-buckle belt and slim-combat boots that could pass as ordinary boots. He also has his Brynhlldr in a tome-sling, and a dagger sheathed. But while I give props to Lord Leo for his sense of fashion, this isn't like him. He'd NEVER leave unprepared, yet based on attire, he must have rushed here.

That's why he missed Owain and Inigo as he had to put on protection to deal with possible traitors himself!

I hate the idea that he thinks he can defeat the three of us and anyone else who may appear here, but probably let Owain and Inigo go as knows that they'll be at a considerable disadvantage the way he is now. Good for him, Lady Tiki is a pacifist and seems calm right now, but I worry if she starts going berserk like I've heard she tends to do if she stays in that form for too long. All I can do is watch and hope her innocence has matured, so she doesn't do anything stupid.

"My name is Tenkai Naga," Tiki replies. "Where I come from, I am the oracle to the goddess Naga, and an ally of Selena, Odin, and Laslow whom I had sent a message through new clairvoyance spell I learned. May I ask of your name?"

Ok, a bit much, but nothing extraordinary. At least she's gotten better at conversations.

I hear and feel Morgan trying to save something beneath my grip. I give her a stare, and she ignores it. I sigh and shove down into the bath waters for few seconds before letting her up.

"Ok, I'll be quiet, I promise," my sister says whisperingly. Morgan may be loyal, but she NEVER misses a chance to mess with someone. I have to keep my guard up.

I give her a glare saying I'll dunk her again if she breaks her word, and she meekly nods. Part of me wants her to cut it, so I don't keep telling myself this isn't reality.

"My name is Leon Augustus. I am the second prince of the country of Nohr. Odin borrowed this building for a meeting with Selena and Laslow tonight about an urgent message from home. I believe you are the one who sent that message, correct?"

"Yes. I needed to contact them immediately," she responds genuinely with her warped, echoing voice.

Leo's eyes narrowed, his posture straightened, and composure tightened. "Then how about you tell me who you, Odin, Laslow, Selena, and you are before I have each of them executed on suspicion of treason of lying about your backgrounds.

"GODS DAMNIT TIKI!" I yell in frustration, but I am too late to catch it. Through the mirror, I see Leo has only batted an eye. "I also assume that Selena is here as well, in the bath, no less."

"Yes, unfortunately, her clothes were destroyed in the rain on her way here, and we have no spares in this building to wear other than a towel, which is disrespectful to wear before someone of a higher power."

"Your point is fair. Selena, you may stay in the bath, but please explain how you would forget a simple umbrella or coat in a storm such as this?"

"I was taking care of Lady Camilla (I hold back calling him an idiot, resulting in an awkward pause), Lord Leo. She was a mess since she came back, and I had to hold back all the chores on my schedule until Beruka arrived to watch over her breakdown emotionally before our eyes. And HER job was also running later, and- "

"That is enough, Selena, thank you. Your work-ethic is consistent enough to take your word for it."

That's the closest you get to a compliment from Leo. Stick-in-the-mud bigshot prince, "Thank you." I look to see Morgan, and she is sitting against the bath wall with her eyes closed. Is she sleeping?

"Now, where were we?" Leo asks.

"You were threatening my friends and me, am I correct?" Tiki responds, but I notice a hint of anger in her voice. "I assure you they have never betrayed Nohr. We are here on a single purpose."

"And what would that be?"

In a flash, Tiki had moved from across the room to right before Leo with her dragon claws. One hand holds Leo's head up with a single deadly talon hovering just above his neck. The other forcefully outstretches his left arm, revealing gold and gem-encrusted device beneath his sleeve. Each finger is placed meticulously so that it locks the prince's movements, but also a shy away from instant death. I could barely see her do this, and likely neither could Leo as his face dumbfounded behind her hand. Is this the power of a Tenkai?!

"We are here to stop a group from another world who has been puppeteering this war from the shadows and annihilating them. Based on this Draco-Symbol, I assume you know of Forneus. Do you perhaps work for him?" Tiki lets him go, and he gasps.

Her claws shrink down to standard arms.

Those dragon claws were huge! Her hands got larger was about the size of my forearm and can even bend. They looked so long, thick, and sharp I can tell by looking at them that they can tear through heavy armor like wet paper! I heard Corrin turned her limbs into spears in her Tenkai form and broke through Xander's shield with one. I can see why she was able to defeat Grima mostly by herself in this timeline.

"Me?! I would never work with a monster like him. But we agreed on a partnership: we exchange research we develop as magical scientists and use it how we please. I can see how powerful you are, and I do not doubt that you mean ill on your words."

Leo regains his composure, but his face grows sickly. "Then I propose a deal: I will not report this incident, and I will be assisting your endeavors such as helping cover up meetings such as these and supply your information and equipment from myself."

"That is extremely generous of you, Lord Leo."

"BUT! You must tell me everything I want to know! I want my sister Corrin back and free from that curse of a form! I want to know more about the Dusk Dragon and all the dragons! I will save her, and I will destroy Forneus for using me, and even giving me a truth-venom when I wasn't looking."

"Deal."

"Thank you," Leo collapses into Tiki's de-transformed arms. He looks terrible, almost like a ghost.

"Severa, I will take care of Prince Leo's injuries. I stayed back to have some more meat and ate plenty, so I should be fine. Get some rest and let others know about our new ally."

"Uh, sure."

"Thank you."

I'm still shocked by how Leo acted, but it's nice knowing we have a royal helping us on the inside. Everything feels a bit safer now.

"Can I talk now?" Morgan spouts.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing Lady Tiki!"

"Oh, ok."

I turn to see Morgan is out of the bath, dressed similarly to Father did back when he was still alive: brown and purple inside tactician's robe with purple designs and gold cuffs. Her mage's robes, reminiscent of Father's tactician robes, end at just below her hips for a slenderer and more feminine look, and the hood casually hangs on her back. Her white blouse sticks out from beneath the

robe, and wears white stockings beneath brown boots and dark gloves.

"Come on! I have clothes for you!" Morgan eagerly tells me. Tired of being in the bath, I jump at the chance for clothes to wear. I get out, dry up, and Morgan gives me a neatly folded set of clothes that look like a mix of Nohrian-armor I usually wear with the style she wears with the browns, whites, and the purples. The overall getup is very comfortable and gives me a lot of room to move in. The gold accentuates royalty, so obviously, I like anything that boosts my ego.

"Do you like it?! I designed it myself!"

"Yeah! You did an excellent job!" I say as I retrieve my valuables from the locker, Tiki said she put them in.

"Thank you! It's so rare of you to give a sincere compliment without mumbling '-you idiot' afterward," Morgan giggles.

"Why you!" I try to grab Morgan, but she ducks under me and heads towards the bath. The doors are still open.

"Anyways, I bet you're wondering why I'm still alive, and why I'm here?" Morgan asks rhetorically.

"Um, yeah. How did you survive? And is father still alive too?"

"Follow me, please! Although you might not be happy with the answer at first."

"What?"

"Nothing! Just jump into the bath with me!" Morgan casts a spell that turns the bath into some portal. I see a blue sky and white clouds through the water.

Morgan grabs my left hand and pulls me through the water. I wasn't expected her to do this, so I offered no resistance. When we pass through instead of getting wet, we end up next to a lake in a crazy place where pieces of land float in the blue sky with no ground or ends in sight. I become wary quickly until my left-hand starts throbbing.

"Ta-da! This is the Deeprealms! The realm that connects all realms."

"OK, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" I've had enough and grab the hilt of my hidden dagger with my left hand. "YOU SUDDENLY COME OUT OF NOWHERE ACTING LIKE YOU WEREN'T DEAD AND NOW TAKING ME TO THIS PLACE?!"

I stop my rant as I notice Morgan sobbing like a scared child. "I tried. I tried so hard. I planned so much for today; so we can be together again. Now you'll hate me as Mother hates me the moment you look at your left hand!"

Morgan is a terrible liar; she always was and has been. A trait of her father, I guess. Something has been troubling her all this time. I bet she planned dozens upon dozens of ways to break the news to me, but I think I know what's on the back of my left hand if Morgan was this afraid to tell me. It's terrifying, but she is still family to me. And like what I assured Lady Camilla, families fight all the time, but that doesn't mean everything is over.

I pat her on the head lightly and offer her my shoulder to cry on. She looks exhausted; she must have exerted a lot of magic and emotion.

"Morgan, would you like me to carry you on my back like old times?"

She looks at me with her still-wet eyes, but ones full of hope. "You'll really forgive me, big sister?"

"I can't blame you for something you can't control. Besides, I can already guess what's on the back of my hand: it's Grima's-the Fell Brand." I feel the same chill as when I saw the gigantic Fell Dragon up-close for the first time-one that shook me like I was suddenly about to freeze in the mountains. If I looked at my hand right now, I would likely faint. My mind is racing with so many questions I let a scream in anguish.

"Big sister, are you all right?" Morgan asks tiredly. I guess she used up her magic, making the portal spell in the bath. That's probably why she was closing her eyes earlier. Still, that would require way much more magic than just one person. Augh! Too many questions! My head's gonna explode! Calm down, Severa; you're the adult here. Right now, I have to be here for Morgan.

"I'm alright. It's just a bit overwhelming, that's all. Here, hop on my back already," I let out a weak laugh to help indicate I'm ok when I'm not. Morgan was likely with Grima for six years-wait, that's odd.

Morgan nods as I help her get on my back. In the past, she was mind-controlled by Grima, but she doesn't seem under any magical influence from what I can tell. If anything, she is happy to be of service, and she also knows what Grima has done. Grima does NOT act this way AT ALL. Everything goes as planned and has a god-complex over humans, including his children, and starts wars and causes death and panic for entertainment. Morgan's hair is rich in color, meaning she likely uses soaps; further evidence she's being treated well. There's something off about this, and there is only one way to do so.

"Morgan, we're gonna hike to your home. We're going to visit dear-old dad. While you supply directions, you're going to tell me every little detail about WHAT IN THE GODS NAMES IS GOING ON!"

"Well, now I know my sister is real and not some fake," Morgan jokes sarcastically.

We both laugh at Morgan's poor excuse of a joke as she directs me across the islands to a city in the far-ends of my sight.

Morgan says one thing ominously just as I begin my march, "You may not like what you see."

 **To be continued...**

 **B2V1Ch3+P#2(2)**

 **Chapter 3: Misunderstanding.**

"What the hell is going on here?!" I shout in complete confusion as to what just happened?!

I blanked out for a moment and now find myself surrounded by the Wind Tribe, aiming their animal spirits at me, and my friends bound together by ethereal snakes (Eww!).

Three tribe members' eviscerated corpses are also splattered all over the plateau.

"You're one to talk. We should be shouting that at your murderer!"

"Yeah! You killed three of us in cold blood! We saw it all!

"I bet y-you're one of those bandits or N-N-Nohrian savages here to destroy our homes and t-take all our valuables and even the women and children!"

Those three villagers, among a few others, saw everything. I was in Tenkai form, and I thought they were Risenless-monsters who were beyond anyone's capability to fight at the time. It was an accident, but how can I explain things to them? Firstly, I need to stay calm-the other me is stirring. I should probably address their attacks-wait…

"One: a huge and thick mist overcame my party and me and were attacked by monsters. I'm honestly just as confused as you are, so I admit to killing them by accident, and I am sorry for it. Two: Eww, gross! I'm not one of those ugly brutes, and that's just disgusting! I think I am becoming ill at the thought of it!"

I was prepared for backlash when the voice of a strong young boy echoes from behind the villagers blocking the path to the village. As the source leaps over the cloud with a smidge of pride, the child who looks like Sakura's age descends gracefully like a performer. He ha brown hair that reaches his neck and brown eyes, and wears a blue Wind Tribe robe-attire with a red headband and sandals.

"What do you think you're doing, Hayato! Just because you're the Chief's kid doesn't mean you can act like a loose cannon!"

"Y-Yeah! You're just a kid, anyways."

"How many times do I have to tell you I' not a kid!" Hayato objects, thus denying reality. "Besides, I've got more brains than all of you combined. Monsters attacking from the mist aren't uncommon in the Eternal Stairway. And if this is her only party yet made it up here, it's highly unlikely they're part of a larger organization."

This kid's intelligence is impressive, but why is he helping us? However, his support of us has upset the other villagers and started a massive argument amongst themselves.

"That is enough!" a deep and powerful man's voice reverberates from behind the crowd of startled warriors-echoing across the entire plateau and running a chill down my spine. They whisper to themselves as they make way for a bald, muscular man I tribal clothing-his upper body exposed, revealing both his toned muscles and many scars of battle. He appears in his later 20s-early 30s, yet I can see white strands in his beard. With this description combined with the way the crowd is reacting, there's no doubt; this must be Fuga, Chief of the Wind Tribe.

The area is silent as Fuga takes in the scene before him; his presence fills the space with suspense and fear. When his gaze reaches mine, he stops and studies me, and I withhold the urge to jump back in fear of letting my allies down as a leader. Usually, I'd call a person who stares at me like this a pervert, but he is watching my reactions and judging me based on them.

Without looking away, then he asks, "Greetings young lady, my name is Fuga, the chief of the Wind Tribe. Please tell me what happened here and why you have come to our village?"

Before I can respond, a Wind Tribe warrior interjects, "Chief Fuga! This woman and her allies-"

"-Silence!" Fuga rebuts. "I was asking the woman with the white hair. I am already well aware of our side of the situation, thanks to Hayato. Now we must hear from her side; after all, we do not get visitors often."

" Very well, as you request Chief Fuga, I will explain our side of this misunderstanding," I reply as politely as possible." Allow me to introduce myself: my name is Corrin. I and my allies were given a request to find a young merchant woman with red-hair named Anna, and according to information we obtained, she was last seen near your tribe's location."

"Ae you after her life?"

"No! I mean-we're only trying to find her because-

Azura's voice suddenly enters my mind, "Do not reveal everything to Chief Fuga. We do not know if he is trustworthy or not, and we can't let him know of Anna's connection." She was cautious with her words and for a good reason: we don't know if the wind Tribe can read our mental link.

"-because a friend was worried about her since she disappeared for so long," I awkwardly finish. I can tell Fuga is a bit skeptical about what I said, but his face remains as stoic as before.

"Then, if your intentions are here to locate a friend, why did you slay these three villagers?"

Ok, here's the hard part. Well, more like the nearly-impossible part, but I'll do my best, or we're all dead.

"We arrived at the Eternal Stairway this morning and began climbing shortly after. The incline was so massive my party, and I took several breaks, and we arrived at this plateau after about two hours of hiking. As we were getting settled, and unknown assailant attacked us using thick magic mist that blended in with the clouds to blind us and sent a group of eight monsters: five Faceless and three of an even stronger variation of the Faceless that I've already witnessed prior. After I finished dispatching the monsters, I found myself in this situation. That is my story." I hope he believes me.

Fuga closes his eyes for a few minutes then opens and says, "Your story is sound as it is not uncommon for assailants and monsters to attack travelers on the Eternal Stairway. Hayato, I will be leaving you in charge of searching for the assailant."

"Don't need to tell me, old man! You three! Follow me!" Hayato and the three villagers who were accusing me earlier leave in a gust of wind, presumably to hunt down whoever attacked us. Maybe this means he believes us.

"However! Without sufficient proof, your words are just words!" Fuga exclaims to my dismay.

I wrack my brain for any evidence, but I can't find anything substantial enough to prove the deaths were an accident! What do I do?! What do I do?!

Amid my panic attack, the dragon growls. Despite not using words, I know exactly what it's telling me: I have to fight.

I gulp down in fear before, and I take a deep inhale and summon all the courage I have, "Fine then! I challenge you to a duel to decide the fate of my comrades and me! And if I win, we'll be declared innocent!"

Fuga throws back his head in laughter, "You beat me right before I was going to say the same thing! It's been years since someone has challenged me, so I accept your challenge, young Corrin! However, you know what end awaits you and your allies if you lose."

"All the more reason not to lose," I respond.

"Prepare the arena!"

"Understood Chief Fuga!"

On Fuga's command, Hayato and the three villagers who were accusing me scatter like gales of wind.

"Your friends will stay with my guards and will watch our duel from the sidelines," Fuga explains to me. "Now, follow me to the armory so we can prepare for our battle!" Fuga said the last sentence with excitement, which is the exact opposite of what I'm feeling. I just picked a fight with the Chief of the Wind Tribe! Worse yet, I'm a little hungry from the battle earlier. But as long as I can keep the form under control. As long as he doesn't know-

"That was quite courageous of you, brave Corrin," he compliments me. At this point, we are several feet away from everyone else and walking across the hot sand towards a large building extending from some arena. As we walk, I'm doing my best to stop my legs from shaking with each step.

Fuga continues, "But you are no ordinary opponent, brave warrior. After all, I've never seen any creature like the one you become using that belt you always keep hidden," he says with a smile.

Damn it, he knows!

 **To be continued…**

 **Paralouge#2 Chapter 2: Draconic Power**

"So, from what I understand: You, Selena, Odin, and Laslow are all originally from another world, and your purpose here is to stop this other country puppeteering the war behind the scenes, but if you say the name of the nation outside this dimension that connects worlds you call the Deeprealms you will die instantaneously from a curse," I ask the dragon-oracle who has reverted to a mature young woman with long green hair, a red dress, and a tiara.

"Yes, I understand it is a lot to ask of you to believe such an extraordinary story," Tenkai Naga requests as she eats more of the meat stored in Warehouse 8. Even when she eats directly from the bone of the bonfire, she still maintains grace in her actions-she even wipes her mouth with a handkerchief in her… breast.

"Normally, I would dismiss any person who would present a story like this, but I will make an exception for you. Please give me a few minutes to think it over."

"Thank you very much, Prince Leo. I am truly grateful for your generosity."

"There is no need to thank me. If you excuse me, I will be right back."

"I understand. I will make sure to finish eating and clean up by the time you return."

I have never had anyone be this polite and respectful to me outside of the servants. I'm a stranger to her, and she is offering to clean up after she eats? She reminds me of Corrin's trusting nature.

I walk into the bathroom area and lightly shut the door. Then I slump down onto the floor and wipe my face with my handkerchief in my pocket. We have been here for about an hour since I caught her in here as an alien invited by three of Nohr's retainers but swiftly defeated in the blink of an eye. I then spent the remainder of the time until now, listening to her explain everything from who she, Selena, Odin, and Laslow were and why they were.

As I try and process her outlandish story to understand it, I battle with my lust as her beauty and bodily curves rival big sister Camilla's! And it threatens my stern composure! Calm down, Leo! This woman is an oracle, the voice of a goddess, and a Divine Dragon. Thinking naughty thoughts of her is disrespectful! Yes, that's it, disrespectful. Despite this mentality, I know my face is red.

Then I remembered how Selena had been in the bath for over an hour now without making a sound. It may be the girl's bathroom, but this is still MY property.

I walk in and take a look: She's gone! What's more, the bath is now reflecting a location. It has endless blue sky and white clouds and bright grass. It matches the description of the Deeprealms Tenkai Naga mentioned.

Then just as quickly, the portal closes, and the bath becomes a regular bath. I should keep this to myself and return to her. I think this is enough proof that what Tenkai Naga is saying when I combine it with other information, I know, like Forneus. However, I didn't install a function like this when I created this bath. That only means there is a mage powerful enough to fool my magic-locks and detection and create portals between worlds somewhere in Nohr, a traitor.

Feeling calm, I return to the main room where the spit, scraps on the floor, and other stains are all cleaned and put back in their appropriate locations.

"Have you made a decision Prince Leo?"

Could she have made the portal and helped Selena escape? No, that doesn't make sense if she wants to gain favor in the eyes as someone as skeptical as me.

Setting aside the thought, I sit back in my seat across the dragon oracle. "After I gave it some thought, your story has sufficient evidence supporting it. Very well, I believe your story."

The oracle smiles and tilts her head and says, "Was it the portal in the bath that changed your mind?"

"How did you know?!" Calm down, Leo! Keep it calm.

"I am skilled at sensing magic energy, and combining that with logic and Selena's quietness, I assumed something like a portal was used."

"You are much smarter than you appear, Tenkai Naga."

She blushes and looks down and away, "You're the first person ever to compliment me on my intelligence. Everyone usually calls me stupid or an airhead because of my childish personality."

"I respect intelligence and strength earned through hard work and effort when I see it."

"Than it is an honor to receive praise from someone as young and accomplished as you. Do you often share your achievements with your friends?"

I remain silent as I accept the sad truth that I have no friends. Corrin was the closest I had to a friend, but siblings and retainers don't count. I've always kept to myself too. I only now realize how lonely I was.

"I figured as much Prince Leo. I know the feeling all too well myself. However, I have a solution for you."

"No, that won't be necessary," It's true, and it hurts. But that is a reality. It is my choice to be alone.

"I disagree. The only reason you act like this right now is that you are afraid of the experience of interacting with others. If you allow this feeling to linger, it will only grow stronger."

I turn away, so she doesn't see the look on my face "…Then what do you suggest?"

"Host required meeting times for Selena, Odin, and Laslow here at least one night a week where you socialize with each other. I was told that no one knows what occurs on these premises other than you, so only in here, at those times, are your retainers considered equals and friends. Does that work for you?"

That doesn't sound like a bad idea, and I have an opening early next week at the same time this meeting initially was. Furthermore, right now, she seems like Corrin, "I'll see what I can put on my schedule. But I will not accept absences if they are not away on missions."

"That's great! Although I cannot guarantee my attendance being consistent."

"You don't need to force yourself. However, if you want me to abuse my authority as Prince to masquerade all this from the country, then I will need a few things from you, aside from absolute trust and withholding your ends of the bargain."

"I had a feeling you would ask that question. Very well, what is it you desire? Do you desire I sleep with you?"

I feel the heat rising in my face and swiftly turn away," Um, while that is a tempting offer, I am no brute. Besides, what I want is information."

"Relax, I was joking. I knew you were staring at me earlier with a lustful gaze. I get that a lot! So, what do you want to know?"

"Please tell me how dragon powers work, and…" I role up my sleeve, exposing the Draconian Symbol on my wrist, "… and how it relates to this?"

She studies the device fused to my arm, especially the large gemstones in the center. She even uses magic to help understand it as her spell scans both the Draco-Symbol and my body in warm waves.

"The bracelet is not something I recognize. Where did you obtain this item?"

I explain my relationship with Forneus. Tenkai Naga was shocked, to say the least, but calmed down when I said I was working against him at the same time.

"I see. From what I understand, that device acts as a modified Dragonstone that allows individuals with latent dragon-powers to awaken and utilize them over time slowly. Furthermore, it appears to keep the individual stable."

The way she said the word "stable" alarmed me. It had a dark and dreadful tone, so whatever it refers to is a serious issue.

"What do you mean by stable?"

She sits back in her chair, straight-up and eyes fixed on me. I match her in my seat with a similar gaze and posture.

"Dragons live for a very long time and much longer than humans. We can live for several millennia and still keep a youthful appearance. However, while our bodies seem immune to time's effects, our minds are not. Eventually, a dragon's mind will begin deteriorating naturally, slowly, until they become insane-nothing more than a beast. This is what we call Degeneration."

I sit in my seat and think this over. I can tell I'm sweating without touching my forehead. What a terrifying phenomenon. Does that mean Corrin will go through this as well? When we're all long dead?!

"Tell me! Is that why there are no dragons in my world?!"

"Yes. There were two methods developed to deal with degeneration. Most sealed part of their powers away in a magic stone dubbed a Dragonstone and became Manaketes, but some still suffered degeneration despite this. Those who still did were mighty dragons. The dragon who rules the nation we're fighting also suffered from degeneration this way. The other method was to destroy their physical forms and live as spirits-essentially suicide. That is what happened to the dragons of your world."

"A terrifying prospect. Is there any cure that is more permanent and less harmful than those!?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"But you're essentially a goddess working for a greater goddess! Why haven't you-"

"-ENOUGH!" Tenkai Naga raises her voice for the first time. It is loud and intimidating. I decide not to pursue the subject. But does this mean Forneus is researching to end degeneration? But it looks like I'll only get those answers from Witch Doctor himself. And what she said matches the little information on the ancient origins of Hoshido and Nohr in the history books. Very nice, indeed.

"Let's change topics: Did Forneus ever give you a number?"

"Are you referring to what he called 'Draconic Level'?"

"Yes. He said mine was 2.1, and that 2.0 was the level of a transformed dragon, but now I assume he means a transformed manakete specifically."

"He said my Draconic Level is 4.4. This was a few days ago, so it should be the most accurate. Still, you cannot transform, yet you have the power of a manakete. I would like to see that."

"So do I. But first, at what point did you gain control over your form like that? Corrin was like a wild beast when she transformed."

"It was a challenging feat, and even now, I still cannot fully control it, but I believe that was around 4.0."

I have so many questions: these devices, draconic levels, why are raised, the real history of the continent. I guess I'll have to find out myself.

The oracle suddenly gets up, "I'm sorry, I must go. I need to go rest, or I may lose control. You will have to show me your power another time. Remember, be wary of Forneus. Thank you very much for helping our cause. May the gods bless you with good fortune. Take care."

"NAGA! EVOLUTION! DRACONIC CAST!"

In her Tenkai form, the oracle creates a portal and walks through, closing it behind her.

I slump down in my seat, trying to let this sink all in and trying to figure out the new mysteries presented in my head. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

However, I'm unable to draw upon any conclusions. I'm a part of this now, and there is no turning back.

"I'll save you, Corrin, so sit tight while I find a solution. You can count on me."

After saying that phrase out loud, I feel glad nobody is near to hear me say something so soft as I put out the bonfire and leave the warehouse to my quarters, making sure to lock the building behind me.

 **To be continued…**


	47. Chapter 47 The Yato Devoured

**B2V1CH4 Corrin vs. Fuga**

I follow Fuga from the hot sand of the village into this cold, stone room filled with all sorts of weapons on various wooden shelves pinned onto the marble room.

The thought of it being hot on top of a mountain being strange fades as I gaze at all these different weapons that the Wind Tribe Chief has collected: swords, axes, spears, bows, and quivers with all kinds of arrows, clubs, and even tomes and scrolls. They are all kinds of quality-grades, and some have designs I've never seen before!

"Do you have an interest in weapons?" Fuga asks. I was so focused on the weapons I didn't realize he was looking at me. I'm curious why he started with that question of all things? Let's see why not ask why I'm here first?

"Um, no. I'm… impressed at your extensive collection, In all honesty, I detest violence in general," I respond with anxiety in my bones.

"Do you dream of a world without violence, I see," he asks as he gathers and equips various weapons onto himself.

"Yes."

Fuga finishes gathering, and despite being shirtless, he looks

like an armed juggernaut with basically every kind of weapon in the room.

"Hmm," Fuga crosses his arms, closes his eyes, and sighs, "I understand that is what you feel, however believing you can survive life avoiding violence is naïve and will only come to hurt you. Corrin, Allow me to give you a piece of advice: violence will always exist no matter what we do as we are but mortals. However, there are great things that can come from bad places and vice versa. Nothing is created without purpose, so if violence can only create suffering and chaos, why would the gods create it?"

Fuga pauses: his speech leaving me at a loss for words. My entire goal is to stop violence, yet I can tell he is talking sincerely and confidently.

I shut my eyes and panic as I reevaluate my ideologies until I feel a hand pat me on the back. It's not an attack, but one used to calm someone. The shock stilled the anxiety within me. I open my eyes, and it is Fuga.

"I will be awaiting you in the ring," Fuga continues, but this time looking me in the eye. His face looks as though it sees through my mask. Yet, he turns his back to me as he walks to the door on the opposite side. "Take your time choosing your weapon, but be aware if you take more than 30 minutes, it is considered an automatic surrender. Once you step out this door, make sure you have pride the ideals you fight for, or you'll fall by the blade."

Fuga opens the door to the arena. The bright sunlight from the cloudless sky burns my eyes.

"Oh, one more thing, feel free to break a weapon or two for testing. If you win, I will give you the weapons you broke as well as any weapon you wield."

And with that, Fuga tosses me a gold pocket watch and leaves.

I catch it as the door closes shut behind him.

I'm all alone.

I sit down on the marble floor.

I grab my left arm. I'm shivering, afraid of failure, and the death of everyone. And my opponent is the Chief of the Wind Tribe Fuga! He's a legendary warrior who Ryoma once told me rivaled the late Emperor Sumeragi!

But that's not the only reason I'm shivering.

Cold. The room is nice and refreshing compared to the hot climate outside. As if this place is sealed off from the rest of the village. The ambiance is different too.

I open the pocket watch; it's noon sharp.

I slump further against the wall, anxiety paralyzing me, and clouding my mind. I can't stop thinking of what Fuga said earlier. Was he trying to help me? If he wasn't, then why pat me on the back with reassurance? Is his goal something other than ending my life? I mean, I'm fighting to the death, but I doubt Fuga is since he seems too wise to let someone kill him and leave the Wind Tribe without a leader. That's not fair!

I ponder over his words, especially the last thing he said, do I have the confidence behind what I believe in risking my life for it?

Hhmm…

After several minutes, I feel a candle lighting in my head. Fuga was trying to tell me to keep faith in my goal, even though he posed an argument to it. I need to or my wish to come true! But first I need to win this battle.

Although all I truly care about right now is proving my friends and me innocent. Everything else is second!

I look at the time again on the clock hanging upon the wall; about fifteen minutes left. I have to choose!

I dart towards the racks and bins of weapons and try out different kinds of swords. But when I pick one up-

" _cough cough_. What is this?! Dust?!"

Indeed. Dust covers the steel longsword I picked up.

Has it been so long since he last had a challenger?

Out of curiosity, I run my finger around all the weapons and racks. They're all covered in dust. How long has it been since this place was used?

If Fuga was indeed the type to freely challenge intruders to fights like this, why would it be so dusty?

I push the thought aside and continue my search. The weapons are sorted based on type, so I immediately head to the sword section as I trained in swordplay. But even in this section dedicated to this weapon-type, there all kinds of bladed weapons: katanas, longswords, Kodachi, kunai, daggers, heavyweight swords, and weapons that I can't even qualify as swords.

While I pick and try different weapons to see if their design, shape, and weight suit me, a memory of training with Xander flows through my head:

 _Two years ago, in the Northern Fortress. Underground Training Arena._

"Ow!" I wince, landing roughly on my rear, my sword flying out of my hands.

"Too soft! Remember, you must always keep your form no matter how intimidating your adversary may be!" Xander says as he extends his arm.

"Do you have to treat me like one of your soldiers' big brother?" I respond, grabbing his hand and pulling me on to my feet.

Xander chuckles, "I suppose I must have been coming off as more of a drill instructor than an older brother helping his little sister train. I just figured that if I adopted a similar tone, it would make you grow at a much faster rate."

"It's fine, big brother. Let's get to the next round already."

"Is there something wrong? I've noticed you've been eyeing the weapons on the wall during our sparring the past few days."

"You got me. I've been thinking about changing my weapon for a while now after reflecting on our past matches. Which one do you think I should try out?"

"You should keep training the sword, and only the sword."

"But why? I keep getting knocked on my butt when I use the sword."

"Do not let your victories and losses sway your opinion. Many different factors determine the result of a battle. And while it is true, mastering more than weapon does grant a warrior greater versatility, but mastering a single weapon means all that time and energy spent on learning other weapons is spent mastering a single one.

One of the reasons the samurai of Hoshido are powerful is because they reportedly spend their entire lives dedicated to the sword, and they have been able to keep using the weapon effectively against all kinds of opponents. Besides, there is nothing more reliable than a trusty old friend."

"So, you're saying I can be as powerful as a samurai if I keep training my swordsmanship?!"

"Why don't we continue sparring and find out?"

 _Present Day_

I ended up losing several more times, but my skills did improve,

although my childish dream of being a samurai was shattering.

"Damn it!"

I toss the last sword to the side. I have tried every single sword here, all lying in messy piles of metal, and none work!

Suddenly my blood boils, and I can tell my eye-color changed to yellow. The dragon is awake, but it is guiding me somewhere instead of taking over, and it's close by too. I can feel it also. There is a force calling me… from the bottom of the sword cabinet.

I approach the cabinet with both excitement and fear, then sit on my knees. There is an empty slot for a round object. Without a second thought, the dragon seizes my left arm's control and inserts the pocket-watch into the hole.

The watch glows before the back wall of the cabinet crumbles away. Behind where the cabinet wall was is a box the size of a sword inserted into the wall. With my left arm unresponsive as the dragon controls it, I pull out the box with my right arm, my left automatically helping me placing the box gently in the middle of the floor.

It's a metallic gold box with red ribbons and runes wrapped and engraved on it. I can feel the curse-energy seeping through it, and the divine energy mixed with it.

Curse and divine energies mixed? This can't be real.

The sealing tag on the top says in Hoshidan, "Yato."

"What's a Yato?" I ask to myself. I never read anything about that in my books. If so, I would know everything about this thing since I LOVE stories with legendary weapons. They're so cool!

I flip the box around to see if there is any more writing to get more information from it.

Sure enough, a considerable amount of Hoshidan runes are on the bottom. I cannot help but read the message aloud to myself:

"Within this box is the incomplete Fire Emblem, the sword Yato. This blade has the power of both Relics of Dawn and Dusk. It had brought peace to this world, now caused a new cycle of war and death in the hands of the wicked. With its powers stripped from the Four Relics, the Raijinto, the Fujin Yumi, Siegfried, and Brynhlldr, we seal the Yato away in the hopes that it may never cause destruction again. We entrust the keepers of this weapon to protect it until it is needed once more, and to give it to the one most worthy of saving the realms."

It sounds like this thing is dangerous. I mean, it can call upon the powers of the legendary weapons of Nohr and Hoshido and even send the world into another cycle of war!

But instead of putting the sealed box away and never looking back like a logical person, I cannot help but remain curious. After all, if this weapon was so powerful it was omitted from the pages of history, this thing must have crazy powers. With this, I'll surely be able to stop the war and achieve peace!

Without my will, both of my arms tear the seal open and throw off the cover.

The Yato is made almost entirely of a metallic-gold material. It is a double-edged longsword with a bladed pommel and a curvy guard. There are four empty lots along the axial length of the bottom of the weapon along its spine, and they glow a faint red. The grip is designed to be used by either one hand or two. Oddly, both the main blade and the edge at the end of the pommel wrapped in white-sealing cloth.

It looks like a legendary blade.

But I wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

Suddenly the gems glow red, and something inside me synced with it. Before I could do anything, my arms surrender to the dragon's control as my blood boils and pulses faster. One arm grabs the sword by the grip, blade pointing down.

The other around my throat, choking me. My head facing the ceiling and mouth forced open with a choking grip.

I try to scream, but my windpipe crushed beneath my own hands I can't even squeal.

PLUNGE!

My arm shoves the cursed sword down my throat. I'm eating the blade!

My body falls to the floor, with my back against the wall. I try to regain control of my body but I can't

Slowly. I watch helplessly, and as the long weapon sinks into my throat. Slowly.

I gag and choke over and over. The taste is horrible-old and dusty, only increasing my desire to hurl.

I can't call for help!

My stomach feels sick as it dissolves in its acid.

Its edges scratch up the insides of my organs as they self-heal from my dragon's blood. I've read about magicians swallowing swords, but

It hurts!

I can't breathe!

The sword is now halfway down my throat.

What is happening?!

Why!

I gag and nearly choke on stomach acids and blood. I cry in pain.

My mouth is at the guard now.

Make it stop! PLEASE!

I'M GONNA DIE!

Then suddenly, it's all gone. I've now eaten the entire sword. The legendary Yato is in my stomach.

I vomit out a mix of bile and blood that melts the ground on which it lands. I'm coughing the entire time, both between and while hurling-choking me on my vomit.

I continue to choke and vomit as I flail standing and falling across the room, unknowing when this suffering will end.

Tears fall as I pray for someone to save me, only for despair to join me, reminding me that I'll all alone.

PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!

I vomit another two times before my body enters a white haze, and my body goes limp.

I'm dizzy, in shock. My stomach still feels awful, and the pain in my throat is still there.

As I try to rise yet fall with my body continually jerking and going limp, I try to avoid the new holes in the floor. A strange acidic substance surrounds each opening.

Are a dragon's stomach acids strong enough to eat through marble-stone?!

After what feels like an eternity, energy returns to my body. Then I hear a familiar sound around my waist, the belt's standby sound.

But when I try turning the handle, "ERROR!"

Nothing happens.

Then, the dragon growls. It tells me to remove the handle.

I pull on the handle. I feel a little looseness, but it won't come off.

I try again, this time pulling with all my might. No result.

Then I notice a ring at the end of the handle. I pull on it with all my strength.

I tear the handle off the belt; a small but sharp pain pierces my body when I do so. The handle then spews out dark blood that quickly forms into the Yato-bandages included. Even the ring is gone, and the handle has changed size and shape to replicate the Yato's grip. A new handle then appears where the last one was.

I decide not to think about what happened just now and focus on the fight ahead. I try out the Yato. It's perfect! Perfect size, perfect weight, perfect design, it's like it was made for me!

I try to cut myself with the Yato, and nothing happens.

I test its sharpness against weapons of different grades. Despite having padding wrapped around the blade, it effortlessly slices through Steel-Grade weaponry like wet paper.

"If the challenger does not appear within the next two minutes, it will be as if she conceded!" I hear from outside.

No! Did I take that long to _gulp_ swallow he Yato?!

I accidentally drop the Yato, which dissolves on contact with ground like Ganglari. And I can't use that sword since there are no Dragon Veins nearby.

I grab the two swords I used for testing and run out, one Silver and one Brave-the highest quality sword available to the masses. They are slightly damaged, but it shouldn't be so bad, right?

A lingering feeling causes me to halt my exit. I want one more test.

I quickly search the room, and sure enough, a Dragon Vein is beneath where the Yato was. Wow, these things are like, everywhere!

I summon Ganglari while I gather the Yato from ripping the handle piece off the belt again.

Holding the dark blade that nearly killed my mother and destroyed the capital square in one hand, I bring down the Yato with the other with conviction.

The black blade breaks in two with a single stroke. I discard the rest of it as I drop the Yato, dissolving it away.

Why did I do this? I remain unsure. I do know, however, that I wanted to see it from my heart.

I take deep breaths before exiting the armory.

 **The fight begins next time...**


	48. Chapter 48: Corrin vs Fuga (battle)

It's hot when I walk outside into the arena. I must have gotten used to that dark and cold armory. It can't be helped; after all, I grew up in Nohr.

The arena is similar to the gladiatorial ones found in Nohr. A massive crowd of tribe members, men, women, and children, sit in on benches surrounding the edges of the central ring that serves as the battleground. To my right is a small stand level with battlefield and protected by a wall of transparent winds where the judge sits alongside two guards for better determining when the match is over. I can see Azura and the others tied up on the other end.

I take a few courageous steps across the stone pathway towards the mediating Wind Tribe Cheif at the other end of the arena before the armory door suddenly slams shut, and a massive tower of turbulent winds surround the edges of the ring. The stone bridges connecting the outside to the main battleground magically retract, and the sides of the ground give way to an out-of-bounds area with a considerable drop. Given the nature of this battle, I wouldn't be surprised if there may be spikes or some other hazards down there.

Now there is no escape. I can feel the anxiety tearing through my body. Even though I must win, the odds are stacked high against me.

Fuga, eyes still closed, speak, "So you have finally emerged from the armory. I began to worry after I sensed something ominous within the room. Did something happen in there?"

He likely knows about the Yato, but I doubt he knows I ate the damn thing, "I appreciate the concern, but is it necessary to help someone whom you are about to kill?"

Fuga opens his eyes, rolls back his head, and laughs, "You're an interesting one, all right You have quite the tongue for a person as young as you!" Fuga stands up and continues, "First, you challenge me instead of the other way around and then laughs."

"Is it that something unusual? I did my research before coming here in case a situation like this were to happen. Isn't that normal?"

Fuga, eyes still closed and breathing stilled, stands up as his laughter fades. His posture changes to one of stoicism, poise, and experience.

"Not at all. It shows you are brave, determined, and confident in your abilities. Tell me, who trained you to fight?"

"While I received some training from my time in Hoshido, I was primarily trained by the Crown-Prince of Nohr, Xander Augustus."

"Ah, I remember hearing about your abduction by Nohr as a child. It caused quite the uproar in the country."

Tell me about it. UPROAR is an understatement!

Fuga continues, "Still, to think another trained by the Rainbow Sage mentored you. How interesting. Normally the challenger doesn't even make it to this part. They either attempt to flee or kill themselves. I must commend you on your bravery."

"I thank you for the kind words Cheif Fuga." Okay? Thi

"Even so, you are shaking with fear. Are you under the presumption that this is purely a battle to the death?" he asks, still with his eyes closed.

Can he sense what I'm feeling from here? Does he have the ability to feel other people's emotions Azura and I have?

"I am. I believe you described this as one. Am I incorrect?" Could it be possible this won't be a death battle?

That would be so awesome right now! And who is this Rainbow Sage? I think I heard the name before, but always thought it was tacky.

"Then allow me to ease your nerves a little; this is not necessarily a battle to the death. In the words of our ancestor and founder of divination, the First-Dragon of Wind Shen-Wung, "Only when one pushes to their utmost limit will their true self show." In this battle, YOU are the manifestation of your claim of innocence. If your words hold truth, it will show in your performance of this battle. Once I am convinced, I will end this battle immediately, and you and your friends will go free. HOWEVER, if I find that you are indeed lying, you will be given the death penalty here and now for slaying my brethren. Those are the rules of this match."

It sounds like going overboard for judging innocence and guilt, but if it is tradition, then it can't be helped. All I have to do is fight to the best of my abilities, and we'll be fine.

"Thank you for clarifying the rules of the match. I can now fight with my heart at ease. I will be sure to give this my all."

"I am sure you will. But, I should be clear that if you wish to use your draconic powers, I must see the conduit equipped to you right now."

A brief silence blows across the arena floor like a gust of wind.

"So, you know about it."

"Indeed. I am aware of both your dragon and that other form you possess."

I shudder. I don't want to use that form at all. Wild and Full-Dragon Corrin will have to do. Although I can control Wild, Full-Dragon, I can only control for a total of 30 minutes between rests, even with intervals, or I will completely lose control. And it's enormous, almost as big as at least half the arena. By far, my best chance is with Tenkai Anankos, but it's better for that never to come out. No, it can't come out. I won't allow it!

I summon the belt and clip it into place with the thought to not activate the standby sound. Thankfully it doesn't.

"I am going to say this once: Chief Fuga, I warn you that the second form you speak of, Tenkai Anankos, is best never to come out. I can hardly control myself in that state, and it won't listen to any rules or words and has its desires that contradict my own. Therefore, it would not be an accurate representation of my word if it rampages, aside from also putting the lives of everyone here at possible risk."

I sense a hint of frustration and disappointment from Fuga. My body shudders as I realize his intention to draw the other me out.

"Very well. Is there a way to prevent that side of you from coming out? I will provide any necessary accommodations if you so request. Your actions thus far have proven you honest enough for this."

I shudder again.

He is lying.

If he genuinely respected my wishes, he would declare that transformation into it would end the match abruptly since it would interfere with this method of judgment.

But he didn't.

"My sister, Azura, bound by snake spirits along with my friends, practices song and dance magic. Among her spells is a particular song that suppresses the dragon within me. However, not only does that spell require her to be as close as the judge's stand to our right for it to take effect, but only she can perform this spell."

Fuga remains silent for a moment that felt like an eternity. It is taking a lot of my energy to stand proud right now.

"A convincing argument. I admire the confidence you have in the ability to admit your emotions and weaknesses freely. That takes immense courage and bravery even I do not possess it. Out of respect, I will honor your request. Judge! Bring me the captive named Azura to the judge's stand immediately!

"Sir!"

"The Judge's Balcony to your right is indeed the only area inside the wind-walls of the arena where your sister can be close enough to be in the range of her spell while remaining safe. Furthermore, she will be under the protection of its barrier alongside the support of the stationed warriors. Does this satisfy your request?"

"Thank you. Now I can fight without fear."

I lied. I still fear the chance of Fuga drawing out the dragon purposefully.

Azura arrives at the Judge's Stand. She looks incredibly worried. I flash her a smile, but it changes nothing.

She knows me too well.

I call to Lilith within me, "Lilith, can you warp to Azura's body?"

"Yes, I can," her cute voice echoes from my subconscious. "But are you sure? What if you lose control and change into Tenkai Anankos?"

"If that would happen, you and nobody in my cognition would be able to leave anyways. Just be prepared; I will do my best," I message back.

"As you wish," Lilith suddenly vanishes from my inner-thoughts. I look towards Azura to see if everything went without issue. Azura tells me through subtle body-language that it worked.

"The battle will begin when the horns sound! Ready your stances!" the judge shouts.

I enter my usual stance with the Brave Sword drawn, and the damaged Silver Sword sheathed in the only sheath I found and wrapped around my hip.

Fuga's stance is calm and composed. He stands poised like a statue with his body relaxed and arms down to the side. I can tell he is ready to spring forward at any second, but I don't know which weapon he will strike with first.

He has yet to open his eyes.

Anxiety and fear burning in my body like a violent flame. My blood boiling and increasing speed. My dragon blood is flowing and giving me strength. Even with this power I used to both decimate Kaze and Rinkah over a month ago, I can't let myself think about it.

No matter what, I cannot lose control.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOM!" The horn bellows.

And the battle begins.

I lunge forward. I must make the first blow!

Fuga opens his eyes and charges at me.

We clash at the center. I struggle as we deadlock swords while Fuga remains calm. I feel my feet skidding back a bit.

Something sharp appears in the corner of my eye. A apply pressure to one side as I push off Fuga. I'm sent sideways as I see the handaxe that would have bisected my head falls gracefully into Fuga's hand. When did he do that?

I look up, the sun! He hid it beneath the glare!

Another blade flies at me. I sidestep and barely miss it as the dagger cuts my cheek. Blood spills from the open wound.

The Chieftain charges. I charge but slide at the last moment with the intent of knocking Fuga off balance.

I crash into his sturdy legs. They give way, knocking him off balance. NO! The angle is too off to follow up on. I'll have to try aga-"AUGH!"

A handaxe fell from the sky and onto my left shoulder. The metal, seething from the hot climate, burned as it sliced my flesh and bone before resting halfway into my shoulder. I fall to my knee, clutching my bloody wound. Losing all feeling in my left arm, I drop my sword.

But how did he do that? The second axe should have fallen earlier, right?!

"Your senses and reflexes are well-trained, but you aren't using your sixth sense! Your mind!" Fuga states. "This is a life-or-death battle! If you do not treat it as such, you will die!"

He's right. I need to take this seriously. Everyone is counting on me and watching me.

Fuga darts forward, brandishing his spear. I need a weapon, not that Yato, but I also need him to get in close.

He is only a few feet away. A little more

He is within close range. NOW!

I rip the handle off my belt and summon Kirin, stabbing the horn-blade of the staff into Fuga as the spear itself just passes over my head and slicing off a few strands of hair.

Now for part two! "ELTORRENT!" a vortex of water floods from the head of the staff into Fuga's body at point-blank range. The spell sends Fuga flying. He recovers, his chest now bleeds and is covered in scars from the spell.

I rip out the axe in my shoulder and throw it out of the arena.

"Impressive. I have never seen a magic attack like that before," Fuga compliments. Even though I poked a hole in his chest, he acts like it was never there. Then again, I struck a non-vital area; I was trying to get him off me.

I cast Mend onto myself. Usually, staff can't heal its wielder, but Kirin is now my flesh and bone, literally. I stand up, drawing my second sword as I do. Since Fuga walks off his wound, I feel a bit embarrassed patching mine. But I have to win.

"I'm just full of surprises," I reply. "Eltorrent!" The vortex of water spirals towards my target.

Subtle winds grace my skin. Tense!

CLASH!

From behind, Fuga's spear collides with my sword, barely managing to block it.

The spear-pole separates into three sections attached by a chain. I shift back, avoiding the sudden death, but the chains entangle my sword and wrench it away.

"Your carelessness has gotten the better of you," Fuga berates as he points the sword, he stole from me at my throat. "Now, you have no sword to defend yourself with."

A feel a pulse. "Are you sure about that?"

I drop Kirin, which disintegrates on the ground. I yell as I tear the belt handle off, the blood spewing from it, transforming it into the Yato.

Fuga grins with excitement, "Then prove me wrong!"

I slash as I stand on my feet once more, clashing and damaging his sword.

I allow the energy of the sword to flow through my body like a raging current.

Slash. Slash. Slash. CLING! CLANG! Slash! CLANG!

Fuga endures my dance of blades with his two swords. In and out. Sideways and jumping stabbing down. We clash, again and again, sustaining new scars and wounds, but the majority of them go to Fuga.

In and out, I pivot and shift my feet, avoiding every blow as much as I can, gathering all the things I learned in my training my whole life, and slowly pressure Fuga to the edge of the ring.

I slash once more — shards of steel fragment from the guard of where they came, cuts covering his hands from the shattered blades.

An opening! I thrust my heel into Fuga's stomach. I spin and kick his temples with my legs as he reels.

The Chieftain wobbles. I dash, sweep his legs, and throw him to the floor as Hinoka taught me. The arena grounds crack beneath Fuga. I step on his chest while pressing down hard with my heel as I point the Yato at his chin.

Now he just has to concede.

"I call the spirit of the Bison!" Fuga shouts

"What?! Oof!" an ethereal bison suddenly appears, slamming me with its full body and knocking me back before vanishing. I feel the shock of the impact through my body.

Fuga stands up. He is injured, but still has no sign of faltering. This kind of strength is unreal. That was my absolute best swordsmanship.

A feeling of dread slowly spreads through my body.

"You've done well. Very few warriors have made it this far. I feel I can go all out against you."

He smiles as he says it. There is no way he is going to stop with how much fun he is having. Oh no!

Fuga takes out bladed fans with animals inscribed on them. Scrolls: a diviner's choice of weapon. It can summon up to 12 different animal spirits, each with unique powers and abilities.

That was Bison just now. There are still 11 more.

"Astra!" Fuga attacks with higher speed and force. I block his blades with Yato, but the shockwave courses through my body.

"Tiger! Rabbit!" Two new spirits appear. The rabbit leaps high into the air while the tiger pounces onto me, trapping me under its weight and strength.

I can't break free!

Without thinking, I turn into a dragon, encompassing a 4th the arena in my size, and smash Fuga and the Tiger with my front claws, punching a crater into the arena.

My feeling of safety is short-lived as I feel a tremendous blow on my back. The immense damage forces me out of my dragon form. I almost had my spine broken, but the pain is still excruciating.

I'm prone, not good.

Fuga picks me up, raises his hand into the air, then clenches his fist.

SLAM!

I almost vomit from the blow. I drop Yato from the impact.

I knew it; I was out of his league this entire time. I think I can hear Azura calling to have the match stopped, and the crowd cheering.

Fuga raises me by the neck again

I can't give up! I kick back with full force in retaliation, making sure to dig my heel even deeper into the stab wound I made before.

He releases me as I leap back and become a dragon again. I'm going to blow him away!

"Horse! Ram!" A huge heard of ethereal horse spirits come toward me like a stampede.

But my breath is fully-charged.

FOOSH!

A massive torrent of concentrated water swallows the arena. When the smoke and dust settle, all I see is Fuga closing his eyes. He is significantly wounded, but he must have mitigated I with a spell or something.

That was my most potent attack…

I revert to human form instinctively.

CRUSH!

"Augh!"

An immense force collides with my knee, smashing the joint into splinters and bloody pieces.

I lose my balance and fall, dread further spreading through my body.

I look to see what caused the injury, the Ram Spirit?

"Indeed," Fuga says right before me. I yelp; how did he get here so fast?! "You focused your attention on me instead of my spirits. Ram hid during the stampede of the Horse-Spirit's and was able to flank you because of it."

No! It can't end here!

"Your body is unable to move, yet you are far from giving up. Incredible! I haven't met a warrior like you in a long time. Very well, let us continue our duel! After all, you, chosen by the Yato, have yet to show me your full power."

"Y-you don't mean…"

"Turn into your other form."

Full panic consumes me. "NO! THAT THING DOESN'T DUEL! IT ONLY DESTROYS AND DEVOURS! YOU CAN'T! FOR YOUR SAKE AND YOUR VILLAGERS!"

"I am the Chieftain. I decided what is safe and not for my people. A creature that lost to Lord Ryoma is nothing I cannot handle!"

I try to move back, but my body won't move. I am feeling numb. Have I lost too much blood?

"Then I have no choice," Fuga grabs me and throws me high into the air with incredible strength.

I look up, and above me is a dark cloud of thousands of wind magic gales moving at high speeds.

"My ultimate wind spell! Dance of Slicing Winds!"

What followed was hell on earth. The cloud immediately consumes me and begins slicing my body to pieces with razor-sharp winds. Thousands of gales slash my body, opening wounds and causing excruciating pain. The midair shredder suddenly feels as if it as weight. And then-

CRASH!

When my eyes open, I can barely see with everything mostly white. My ears are ringing from the impact.

I lie in a crater filled with my blood. Gashes and wounds spew the crimson liquid from all over my body. Fluffs of white hair fall slowly, my hair, then assimilates with the crimson when they touch the ground. My right leg is torn apart, with the lower portion with my foot gone completely. The Ram Spirit already shattered it, so the spell must have severed it and sent it flying. It's cold. The pain, it hurts.

It's a miracle I'm alive. But I'm half dead and ugly.

Fuga walks towards me. Fear utterly consumes me. I can't win, and I'm about to die. Everyone is going to die!

"Grrrrrr…"

Oh, that's right, you're here.

But I can't let you out. Sure, Fuga has hurt me this bad, but he is only testing me. I don't think he is that bad a person.

"Do you yield?" Fuga asks as he stands tall, his shadow covering my body.

"No more. Please. I'm sorry for killing your villagers! I didn't mean to, but I did, and I feel guilty. Please spare at least my sister and friends. I beg of you!"

Tears of sorrow and pain flow as I beg. No more fighting, please! It hurts! I cough blood every other moment.

"I expected you to have more pride than this. To see, you give up and beg for your life is disappointing. Regardless, it appears you are speaking from your soul. I believe that you did not kill my villagers in cold blood."

Then maybe, you'll let us go?

"However, I still have yet to finish judging. After all, there is still a side of you that has yet to come forward."

I want to scream at him, but I'm too hurt and shocked to do so. Fear and despair flood my body in a massive wave of pain.

"But, I thought you said that the other me wouldn't count towards my judgment?!"

"I never said those exact words. I accommodated your request to help keep them under control. Now show your other self!"

I hear Azura trying to reach me with her singing, and my friends protesting in vain. The crowd of spectating villagers chanting for my death. Why is this happening?!

If the other me comes out, we'll be guilty for sure! Is this where it all ends.

Suddenly, two pieces of solid black with white flowers fall from my head. My eyes widen with horror.

It's my precious headband… is destroyed.

Designed by Elise and forged by Ryoma's orders. It represented the potential for peace between the nations, and the unity of my family.

Memories of the nightmarish visions the dragon showed me back when I was debating which path to take. My families destroyed beyond I can fathom.

And it's destroyed because of HIM.

Something within me snaps. All the anxiety and fear changes into an unstoppable rage. Fuga only wanted to face as strong opponent this whole time. Lying or not, that was his endgame.

You know what?! Fine! As long as you don't harm Azura and my friends have fun! Rip Fuga to shreds!

I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!

I open the dragon's cage. The dark waters envelop me, but powers fill every inch of my body.

My upper body lurches forward unnaturally. The voice that comes out does not belong to me, "You wanted to fight Tenkai Anankos? You should have said so far from the start!"

"ANANKOS!"

"ANANKOS!"

"EVOLUTION!"

The belt handle turns on by itself, and energy explodes from me that turns into water. Most of the injuries, the cuts, the chopped hair, bruises, all regenerate and regrow as I transform.

I let my consciousness drift into the depths as the dragon lets out a roar, "GROOOOOOAAAR!"

Azura's Perspective

I again stand as my sister becomes her demonic Tenkai-self. A form she hates and fears: A form that turns her into a beast that only cares about its self-satisfaction.

I, however, am not surprised at this; I could tell be the look on Fuga's face that he has been begging for a fight. While he may be a great person at heart, his desire to seek strength is going to get him killed.

While seeing my sister fight in agony against her superior foe, the fear I feel right now is at least ten times as unnerving.

I have to stop the fight now!

"How bad is it, Lady Azura?" Lilith asks.

"She only just transformed and is still, somehow, recovering those horrible injuries in seconds," I respond mentally.

"Indeed," Lilith replies. "Most people would die from those wounds, and not even staff can recover that much hair, flesh, and bone! It's less like she's healing her wounds, and more like erasing them like she never had them!"

"Either way, it should give me a few seconds to get some allies deployed to help restrain her and stop the fighting. Or else my song won't work."

"You're going to interrupt the duel?! But if we do, the Wind Tribe will see us as enemies!"

"You have a point, but the moment Tenkai Anankos appeared, the fight is over. Not only is Tenkai Anankos uninterested in fighting in the duel's terms, but the Tenkai's persona is another person, technically making Corrin disqualified from an illegal tag-in."

"I-I see. The others are impressed by your knowledge. But why would we need to stop the fight first for your spell to work?"

"GAAH!" Fuga yells. My attention turns to the arena platform were, my sister-no… Tenkai Anankos and Fuga's battle beginning. Even with one leg, Fuga was surprised by her speed that rivals Astra and has a gash from Corrin's claw on his face.

Fuga checks his wound, trying to register the difference in strength between Corrin and the fiend, while she presses her bloody claw to her mouth plate. It responds with disgust and anger and charges forward.

"Bison!" A bison spirit with its massive girth launches towards the Tenkai. Blocking with both arms crossed, she halts its momentum for a moment with only one leg to support.

Fuga bolsters the spell by sending gusts of wind magic from waving his fans behind the Bison. The empowered spirit pushes back with tremendous force. The dragon fiend's leg is grinding through the ground as it pushes her to the edges of the ring.

"GROAR!" raw flesh and bone suddenly shoot out her severed leg and immediately patch themselves together. In seconds, she regrew her entire leg. The new appendage slams into the stone floor with a quake and stops the spell cold. Its mouth plate opens, revealing its killer, razor, frightening jaws, and chomps the head off of the animal spirit.

But when its flesh disappears before it can get a bite, she reattaches her mouthplate together, roars, then darts at Fuga.

Quickly smashing through the weapons, he used as a gaurd and then grabbing the man by his head and shoving him into the spiraling wind barrier, slamming his face into the wall of grinding winds again, and again, and again.

It wants out. It is a miracle the barrier is still holding up.

Wait, when was that there?

"All my spell does is soothe Corrin. If she keeps getting agitated by someone attacking her, it will undo my work!"

"Lady Azura! Please calm down!"

I ignore Lilith with my anxiety driving me to try removing my arms from the spirt serpent's lock on my arms behind my back, but I can't.

"Hey! Ms. Azura was it?" the judge asks.

Right now is my chance to stop the fight without conflict! "Listen! You have to stop-"

"The Chieftain said you had a spell that can stop that form, right?"

"Yes! But we have to stop the fight first!"

"That will not be happening."

"But my spell works by soothing her, and it's not instantaneous either!"

"Then get to it!"

"But your Chief Fuga will die!"

The two guards who brought me here laugh and the first one says, "Do you honestly think your friend has a chance against our Chief just by changing her looks?! Ha! The Chief hasn't even gotten serious yet!"

"Yeah, the Chief is on an incredible 49 win-streak!" The second guard adds. "It's not like she can get through the Chief's barrier anyways."

I feel the urge to beat them senseless, but that will get us nowhere. But that second guard said something interesting, "Are you referring to that spiraling-wind barrier?" I ask, pointing at the area Corrin is pounding Fuga's bloody face into the wall as if it was trying to get out.

"Yeah. It's the Chief's special spell just like the one he used to tear up your friend earlier. Only he can use it, as well as turn it off," the guard replies, but this time is lacking any condescending tones. Maybe they aren't out to get me.

"So even if you wanted to do something, you couldn't."

"Fraid' so, lady," the first guard replies. "Even if all of us in the tribe tried to undo the spell, we couldn't. The Chief won't do it either. He is a true warrior through-and-through: he always believes a person's true heart reveals itself in the heart of combat. I used to be a bandit to feed my poor kids before facing Fuga in the ring here ten years ago. His wisdom saved me, and I became a follower since. I'm sure he would've ended the fight after he chopped up your friend if she didn't become… whatever she is right now."

"But the Chief hasn't had anyone to fight in the last few years, probably thanks to the late Emperor Sumeragi's wife Mikoto erecting a barrier that dispels people from entering a territory with malice. By the way, lady, does your soothing spell work just like Empress Mikoto's barrier?" The second guard asks.

I'm amazed Fuga can reach people like this. Like Aunt Mikoto did for me.

Fuga was never evil; his ideologies were called into question, and his hunger for battle being sealed up like that for years is like starving a wild animal while keeping them in a cage.

"Unfortunately, no. My spell works fundamentally different than Empress Mikoto's barrier. Furthermore, that barrier would not affect my sister the way she is now. Let's have faith in your Chief's abilities for now. Maybe he can stop my sister's rampage when his face isn't shoved into a whirlwind!"

All the men around me have a worried look on their faces. Did I go too far?

"Look, Lady Azura, I get why you're upset, but there's nothing we can do," the judge responds. "That barrier spell will only shut off if either the Chieftain desires it, or if he dies."

"If he dies? So, you're saying his life force powers the barrier?" That would explain why the spell is so powerful, as spells that draw directly from the caster's life are generally the strongest. But these spells often cause as much self-harm as they provide benefits.

Either way, with Tenkai Anankos loose, this barrier is the only thing keeping us all safe, and I bet Fuga knows that. But there has to be another way in.

Tenkai Anankos lets out an earsplitting roar, turns around, and slams Fuga into the ground, burying him in the arena grounds with just an arm.

The arena floor splits open as the tenkai drags Fuga through it and flings him up into the air, as it breathes in; each move seamlessly following the last.

FOOSH!

A highly-concentrated blast of water erupts from her mouth, and straight at Fuga.

"Chieftain!"

"Chief!"

Is it over already?

"Spirit of the Monkey!" Fuga yells.

He dodges the dragon's breath by pushing himself with a wind blast from his fans: The water blasts into the wall, mixing with the winds. Now both fighters are trapped in a barrier of wind and water.

However, I sense a considerable increase in magical power from Fuga. His appearance, too, when I can see it among the circling water in the winds, is now glowing like one of his spirits: both his eyes and aura now glow white with a wavy aura enveloping him.

"Alright! The Chief's summoned the Monkey Spirit! Now, this fight's as good as over!"

"Wait, what is so special about this spirit compared to the others?" I ask.

"It's a spirit that boosts the caster's physical capabilities drastically. See?" The guard points.

I turn and look.

He's overpowering Tenkai Anankos?!

Their arms deadlock, desperately trying to overpower the other, especially Fuga, who is almost off-stage.

But he's pushing her back! Slowly, Fuga is pushing back against the Tenkai's incredible strength! Fuga roars and thrusts his leg into its stomach. The tenkai reels as it launches backward.

Fuga swiftly sends a blast of wind magic with his scrolls that sends Tenkai Anankos several feet away, and it falls on its back as

the crowd cheers for Fuga's comeback.

I am trying to keep my composure. I'm a hair's length away from having a panic attack. While I want Fuga to stop Corrin, there is no guarantee he will spare us after seeing what she can do! But at the same time, if she defeats Fuga since she'll be free to devour the villagers cheering for their leader!

And there's something about the Monkey Spirit that concerns me.

Fuga walks over to Tenkai Anankos, who lies upon the ground it fell on, only to cough up blood.

I knew it.

The Monkey Spirit is a suicide spell that risks the life of the caster for a last-ditch effort of power.

Tenkai Anankos' eyes suddenly glow.

There's a stab, and then a scream.

The Tenkai's right leg morphed into a spear and nearly impaled Fuga in the heart if he didn't sidestep. It still punctured his chest, adding a second hole where Corrin made earlier with her staff.

Fuga grabs the spear-leg and overpowers the tenkai, throwing it away.

The spear returns to being a leg, and the fiend takes flight, using its wings morphed from its cape to hover several meters above the ground.

Fuga launches razor-sharp wind slashes, but they miss.

The Chief then leaps into the air with surprising speed and grabs the tenkai by the leg. He roars, slamming her down hard into the arena floor.

Her wings become a cape again, only to shoot out again like spikes to slice open her opponent!

Fuga dodges, gaining a scar on his face and releasing his grip on his opponent.

The Tenkai flips back from the ground and enters a defensive stance while Fuga attacks with a violent fury of wind-boosted slashes and strikes. Tenkai Anankos easily dodges and parries the desperate assault without making any attempts to counterattack.

Why is it suddenly on the defensive? Is it trying to stall for time-by the gods!

"Listen! My sister! The monster! She knows the weakness of the Monkey Spirit and is exploiting it!"

The judge remaining silent as the second guard says to me, "Does it matter? The Chief has never lost with the Monkey Spirit! There's no way he'll lose! There's no way…"

"I understand your faith, but you are ignoring the reality before you! Your Chief is losing. Now either find a way to stop the match or at least evacuate the villagers!"

"Ms. Azura. We already told you there's no way we can stop it if we tried! We believe in our leader, so if you want to stop the duel, use your song."

That was cold.

"I should also remind you that this duel is also a trial for you and your friends. If it is interrupted, your party will remain guilty unless the Chieftain changes his mind."

Why is everyone so blind! Can't they see they're about to lose their leader?!

"Maybe that's why they are blind," Lilith says from within me.

"But why?"

"I heard that some people deal with scary thoughts by denying that they exist. The entire village respects and loves Chief Fuga. If they don't rely on their faith to his abilities, they would most probably break out into mass-panic."

"I understand, Lilith. But what am I supposed to do?"

"That's what the others have been discussing this entire time. They knew you tend to make rash decisions when anxious and wanted to help. And they have some things they want to share with you. I'll connect them directly to you. Please wait."

Suddenly, my Legacy of Waves on my left wrist glows, and the gem a magnificent blue. I instinctively hum a tune and apply my clairvoyance magic to it.

The serpent spirits dissipate, and my attention is drawn to the light. I sneak back into the dark arena passageway with a last look on Corrin, still stalling Fuga as he is now feeling the side-effects of using the Monkey Spirit with fatigue. Thanks to years of running and sneaking around high-security locations, escaping the three warriors fixated on the match was easy.

I gaze into the gemstone: from it, I can now see inside the cognitive space. All of them are sitting in the Council Room around the table. Even Kane, Silas' horse is there on the side, somehow brainstorming with everyone else despite being, well, a horse.

"I can see everyone."

Jakob, Mozu, Nyx, and Silas all look up at the same time (so does Kane).

"We have been informed about the situation from Lilith," Jakob says. "Can you please share- "

"-This ain't time for pleasantries, Jakob! WHAT'S HAPPENING OUT THERE?! Is Corrin okay? Are you okay? Are the others okay? Did the snakes-"

"It's gonna be okay, Mozu," Silas interrupts with a smile. "Here, want to pet Kane's mane?"

Without a word, Mozu runs over to Silas and strokes the hairs of Kane's mane. She calms down immediately. I guess the country girl feels safe around animals.

"Anyways, we thought of two ideas on how to bypass the barrier," Nyx says.

"Then, everyone is alright with interrupting the duel."

"You're the one who pointed out why the duel was over when Corrin transformed again. I've been in several arena matches before during my training as a knight so that you can trust me with technicalities like these."

"I could not have said it any better myself, Milady."

"Yeah! They don't know how dangerous that form is to both them and Corrin!"

"Then let's move on to the ideas we have then. We haven't a moment to lose," Nyx states.

"Right!" The others reply in unison.

I can't help but hold back a giggle. Is this what Corrin feels around them?

"I hope you don't mind if I'm the one to share?"

The others nod in agreement with Nyx, although Jakob does so reluctantly.

"The first idea is to use a rescue staff to pull Corrin out and then restrain her."

"Why not, Fuga?" I ask.

"We thought of that, but we don't know if the spell Fuga put up around the ring would dissipate if he left it. If that were the case, that would be the ideal solution."

"But that would require all of us to deploy and have enough room to fight. I have seen our potential, so I do not doubt our ability to succeed, but the circumstances are too risky, and a good amount of our force is still held captive by the village."

"We thought so too. Which is why we were coming up with a second option when we discovered a new factor."

"A new factor?"

"There is an opening at the top of the barrier. It is very high in the air, but a person who can fly or someone who rides a flying mount can make it in from the top."

"Are you saying there is someone like that nearby?"

"Yes. I detected an individual with a magic aura similar to yours alongside three others. Double-checking their locations from my clairvoyance magic over maps, we concluded that they are indeed flying. Furthermore, they are flying towards us, and very quickly as well. If we can get them to come here, they might be able to help us. However, the chances of them being helpful are very low."

Wait! Someone with an aura similar to mine and is flying towards our location in daylight? And at high-speeds? I only know one person who can fill those descriptions. If it is her, then SHE can definitely help us!

"Nyx, do you have any more information on these people? And I assume you also meant they have an artifact like the one on my wrist, correct?"

" Being inside another dimension made clairvoyance muddy at best. I'm several decades old and have studied the dark arts since I was little, and this is the best I can do. I did find one of them to possesses a draconic aura like yours. And yes, they may have an artifact like yours."

"Thank you, Nyx, everyone. I have a plan!"

I can tell they want to hear it, but I need to use my magic to contact her.

I close my eyes and sing. Please, let my magic reach you! We need your help! Corrin has transformed into that monster she became on the Plains of Hoshido, and you're the only one who can stop her! She is trapped in a barrier dueling the Wind Tribe's Chief, Fuga. However, there is an opening at the top. Please! Hurry!

The spell ends — dead Silence.

Then a familiar voice echoes from my Legacy Emblem, "Roger that. My ETA is a few seconds."

I rush outside with a smile filled with hope.

Fuga has collapsed on the ground, the spiritual aura's color waning.

Tenkai Anankos hovers several feet above. Having focused on defense this entire time, it has recovered most of its injuries and is no short on stamina.

Its mouth plate separates, revealing rows of long, frightening, sharp teeth. Drool falls from its open mouth.

Then, from the blinding light of the sun, a familiar face descends on a mana-boosted naginata. He slender and athletic build and short red hair that looks aflame are recognizable, just as she keeps herself in midair by rapidly twirling her Naginata above her head.

She hovers between Tenkai Anankos and Fuga, confusing the beast. It gathers mana and air in its mouth.

"You are the ocean's gray waves…" I sing.

Tenkai Anankos stops charging its breath and covers its ears in pain. It's open!

"NOW!" I yell.

"REND HEAVEN!" the warrior yells as she throws her naginata empowered by white, divine, light.

The attack pierces through Tenkai Anankos' stomach. It growls while pinned down by the shining weapon before going limp.

"DEVOLUTION!"

Tenkai Anankos' body turns the color of ash and dissolves away in the wind, leaving an unconscious Corrin in its place.

We won!

The audience is shocked by the sudden arrival and acts of the savior. In under a minute, the barrier is dispelled, and I can see her face as she holds Corrin in her arms.

She calls out to me with a smile, "I'm glad I finally caught up with you guys! Thanks for the tip, Azura."

"Hinoka!"

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49 P3 Father, Grima, Or

**Paralouge#3 Chapter 3: Father (Severa)**

This is the place…

I stare at the large door bearing the Emblem of Grima before me: huge lavish heavy doors which blur the line between a throne room and a prison for the most dangerous of monsters. A small replica of the Fell Dragon's dragon head, complete with his two massive horns, eight eyes, and his closed jaw of castle-devouring teeth, adorn the entrance as a lock. I'm getting terrifying flashbacks just looking at it.

Fitting, since beyond this door, is where Grima supposedly is, but also Father.

Right now, I am deep within enemy headquarters, and my danger senses are flying off like crazy. Even though Morgana, my long lost little sister, is with me, who's an executive here, I still feel I can die at any second the moment I so something suspicious.

Right now, we are the only ones here in this dim, candle-lit hallway. The halls of this part of the castle feel like an ancient tomb refurbished into a luxurious palace with fancy paintings and red rugs. Plegian culture obviously inspired much of the interior, but everything is either brand new or modified fro the culture.

The thick atmosphere of the occult is practically bleeding around every corner to the point I get the chills just being here.

All the servants where clothes based on old Plegian robes, different from the typical Vallite-fashion I saw the citizens have on the way to the castle. But while the citizen's eyes were lifeless (what happened to these people?), the men where cloaks with their hoods covering their faces with shadows while the woman wears these strange masks.

"It'll be okay big sister," Morgan reassures. "Father is very different from before, and he has been waiting impatiently for you to come. Also, you've been standing for a while after carrying me all the way here, so sit-Oh no! I must have overwhelmed you again."

My sister is holding my hand tight and shaking.

"Of course not! My stamina is much greater than this! But I can use some water… and a place to sit before I enter."

Morgan looks at me with her sad eyes, before speaking into one of the statues of Grima's head on the wall and presses a switch. The eight eyes light up, and a woman with a distorted voice speaks from it, "Lady Morgana, what is your desire?"

"Two chairs, a small table with two glasses and cold water."

"Please wait a moment."

The lights go out.

"Who was that?"

"One of the maids. Pretty cool house-phone, right?"

"I suppose so."

Morgan's tone becomes somber, and she says, "You can take off your mask. I see right through it y' know. I bet Father would too. Besides, we both know how powerful you are!"

I should have known. I'll have to take it off for just a little bit.

Suddenly, a Grimleal Witch appears from nowhere and summons two lounge chairs, a small table with a tray with two glasses, and a large canister of what should be water all exactly like my sister asked in seconds.

She wears a butterfly mask over her face pale and red eyes and has long blue hair with purple highlights down to her back. She has a slim yet toned build and modestly curvy with a stern posture. She wears light armor, a breastplate, shoulder pads, boots, and the same gold device Morgan has on her right hand, all covered in gold. Beneath it, she wears a purple dress, pants, and stockings-all in different shades of purple, and a brown cloak above it, all with the signature gold accents of the attire of Grima's cult. She has a single Tome in a combat-bag most are carried on her right hip, and a strange staff sheathed like a sword beneath it.

Something about her seems familiar, but I can't figure out what.

"Further orders, Milady?" The witch asks in a monotone voice, but not as distorted. I can understand her easier, at least.

"When we leave, I want this all cleaned up for me."

"Understood Milady. I shall wait here until you call for me."

"Thank you," Morgan replies with a smile.

"Also, is the person next to you the special guest we were informed of?"

"Yup! This is my big sister Severa!"

The servant kneels before me and says, "Welcome Lady Severa. My name is Le-Fay. I am Lady Morgana's retainer and student in the arcane arts. We have been expecting you."

Suddenly I'm getting the royal treatment? I can get used to this. NO! Stay on task!

For now, I should use this opportunity to get some information out of them before I meet with Father. And I think I'm getting at what Morgan's goal is here.

They want to recruit me.

Even though I don't want to work for Grima, as well as the enemy, I can't help but feel torn. Morgan is following Grima like before, but this time out of genuine loyalty.

I can't let my guard down.

I sit down in the chair and let my burning leg muscles relax, drink a cup of water.

"I am grateful for your hospitality, but I'd like to ask some questions before I meet with the king."

"I will answer to the best of my abilities."

"These are big secrets, Le-Fay. I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to hear them, or you'll get in trouble."

"I understand. However," Le-Fay turns to me. "Your legs look worn and tired. I heard you carried Lady Morgana here on foot for an hour. Would you like me to heal you?"

While I don't want their magic used on me in suspicion of getting cursed, this is also a chance to see how morally grey this place is.

I nod.

Le-Fay brandishes her staff.

"Heal."

The staff and my legs glow green. All the pain and soreness rapidly disappears, like a regular staff spell.

But for an E-Rank Heal spell, it was pretty damn effective.

"I will be on my way now."

Le-Fay uses her tome to cast Warp on herself and vanishes.

"So big sister! What would you like to know?"

"Why don't we start with who that person was, and why isn't she emotionless like the other servants we passed by?"

"She is my retainer and only friend. She is my age, and I picked her from the citizens since she could resist the mind control from King Anankos."

Morgan finishes that sentence in a sad tone. I get the feeling there is more to this Le-Fay person, but she doesn't seem necessary. What IS important is that Anankos has turned nearly all the citizens into puppets.

"What is the relationship between Anankos and Father?"

"It's a bit complicated. Long ago, Grima made a deal with Anankos to supply power and energy to keep his degenerating mind stable. In turn, Anankos would supply Grima with support like an emergency escape situation."

Emergency escape situation? Was that why an Outrealm Portal suddenly appeared below Grima after we defeated him?

Morgan continues, "But the two forces mind to themselves. We are on the grounds of Anankos' Castle, but it is a separate building with different servants and such. Anankos has disallowed members of our household to come over except for when they need our help. If they took you through the main route here, they would kill you on the spot, even with me there. Anankos rules with controlling the citizens will, and crushing the rebels living among the several floating islands."

"Good to know. But is that why there are only a few servants here?"

"Actually, there is a lot more, just not in the throne room or this hallway. It's forbidden. While everyone here is empowered by dark magic like the Vallite soldiers, Everyone here has offered themselves up to Father of free will. Except for Le-Fay, of course, but she pledged loyalty after."

"Seriously?!"

Morgan giggles and replies, "Yeah. This castle is like a secret underground cult/church for the kingdom Father is trying to build. But I don't want to talk about that right now. Too violent."

Violent? Morgan seems frustrated. I guess I have one more question left.

"Before I go inside, please tell me how you and Father survived, as well as what exactly is behind that door!"

Morgan pauses and looks down. It is probably a bad memory I forced her to dig up. She looks at me with a serious gaze, "Remember how I said that Outrealm Portal Anankos opened for Grima?"

"Well, you didn't say that exactly, but I was able to put it together myself. That was the same portal you, dad, and Grima fell into."

"Yes. I fell through as it was closing, so I remained undamaged. But not for dad or Grima."

"It was also bad for Grima?"

Morgan nods and continues, "Grima tried to merge with Father like he wanted to before, but since they were dying as they fell, their bodies were dissolving and their souls trapped in the vortex. They fused, but the result wasn't dad or Grima. It was like two people forcefully fused into one person."

"So, the person behind that wall is not Grima or dad, but someone new?"

"But it wasn't a seamless fusion. Father's body was in a mess, it was horrifying, and his two personalities were constantly clashing. Even now, he is still unable to maintain human form for long, or speak, or control himself. He's been a lot better lately and can remain stable in his dragon form compared to what he was before. I don't want to talk about that. Anyways! He still has trouble seeing in the light, and speaking fluently. I've been taking care of Father for the past six years by myself to save the good in him hopefully."

Morgan grabs me by the shoulders and cries, "Please, Severa! I'm begging you! Please see Father! Help me save him!"

Her words echo along the empty hallway. She was trying to save this whole time. And of all the things she said to me so far, I KNOW this isn't a lie.

But I can't support evil, not after what I've seen in my lifetimes. And it would also mean betraying my comrades. It's not like I see Inigo and Owain as "best friends," but they are still important to me. Something tells me

"I'll go in and see him. But I can't switch to your side."

Morgan is halfway between pure joy and absolute sadness.

For some reason, I feel a part of me WANTS to help her, but I can't let my heart make the decisions my brain should be making. I mean, behind these doors is the monster who destroyed my world and spent several lifetimes trying to kill! And he even brainwashed and tried to kill Morgan! Gods! This is so confusing!

And how much of this is even real?

But I can't show this to Morgan. I'm her big sister. If I panic, she'll feel even worse.

And if Father IS the same Grima, I can take him out with my hidden Holy Dagger.

I gently pat her head, then said softly, "Don't worry. You also work in Nohr now, right? You can take me to see Father whenever needed, right?"

I flash a smile. I hope it works.

Morgan nods and hugs me, "Thank you, big sister! Thank you so much!"

"Geez, stop it! You're making me blush!"

Morgan lets go, "Actually, Camilla's forces and mine are doing a joint operation right now. Princess Camilla is already aware you're with me, and you've also been assigned on this mission to work directly beside me!"

While this causes stress, I feel relieved I'm excused from responsibilities as a retainer. Even more, so that Morgan is happy. Besides, I could pick up more info on the enemy. Something tells me this war has A LOT more going on than it appears on the surface. And the only way to find out is to play

"Looking forward to it. Here I go."

But I stop before I take a step. I guess this question must have slipped my mind.

"Morgan, why do I have to go alone?"

"Didn't you ask me that like a million times on the way here? Father said he wants to meet you in private. I bet you're SO SCARED right now. I also used magic to tally each time you repeated yourself, and I bet if I show this to my friends, they'll be crying on the floor in laughter!"

"You mean that ONE emotionless maid of yours?"

"Low blow, big sister."

"Your shtick won't work on me like others after you put me through it about a million times when we were growing up together?"

"I thought this would happen. I'm going to let Father know you're here so you can enter.

Morgan runs up and knocks on the door with a rhythm that sounds like a code.

 _CLANG!_

A heavy lock must have opened from the other side.

I want to be strong, so without looking at Morgan, I bravely opened the doors to the lightless room.

I can tell from the tiny bits of light that the room is quite large, maybe a little larger than Castle Krankenburg's Throne Room, but without light, I can't tell for sure.

The doors close, the clashing of the metal behind me, sending a loud echo that reverberates across the room. All light and sound-no, everything I felt in all five senses vanished as soon as those heavy-ass doors.

The heavy lock closes shut with a loud "CLANG!"

The darkness is so thick I can't even tell where I'm standing. Everything I had from the outside is gone. It's like I'm standing in an empty void.

Suddenly, a thick field of transparent magic fills the vast room. I can still move, but my body feels like I need double my usual energy to move or even breathe!

Suddenly, I hear the sound of something slithering around me, something big!

A chill falls down my spine and starts flooding into the rest of my body.

"Who's there!?"

No reply.

The Slithering noises grow louder, sounding closer.

Why did I shout out something so stupid?!

My left arm shoves itself into my hidden pocket and grips the dagger so hard I almost bled. I seize my arm by the elbow, attempting to stop myself in my panic.

My left hand emits a radiant violet light, the light of the Grimleal Emblem on my left hand. A sharp, sudden rush of pain splinters from my left hand, holding the dagger-traveling up to my left breast and left eye. Then the blood vessels burst from beneath my spin like an explosion from my body, sending the dagger flying and causing me to trip and fall over on my behind.

 _Drip… Drip…_

Damn it! I can't feel left arm! And I'm losing a lot of blood from multiple wounds! And they burn too! Why do cuts burn?!

I can't move either, paralyzed in fear. Like the time I found Mother dead or encountered Grima for the first time.

Not that there is any place to run!"

"I should've known not to trust Morgan."

In that instant, eight red eyes glowed vibrantly before my face. It's a dragon's head that looks almost precisely like Grima's, although much smaller.

I feel my body binding beneath layers of scaly flesh. I knew I didn't trip over anything! I tripped over HIM!

Help…

I can't help but lose composure and slide on my behind backward and cower in fear. I am going to die! He saw the knife, and he must have activated a curse or something!

A strange sensation fills me as the body coiling around me loosens, feeling more like an embrace, and my new Grimleal Birthmark glows red just like his eyes. I feel like it's trying to synchronize with me, or something.

I feel its power entering me. Part of it feels malicious, but it is mostly a feeling of "kindness," I guess?! My heart-rate and blood flow to a steady pace as his power fills me. I feel my wounds close up by themselves.

What's more, I feel power: I feel my strength recovering, I can see, albeit a bit blurry, but it's in complete darkness! And I no longer feel heavy from the thick aura of mana.

I think that's how he sees here.

But even with these new senses, I'm still a wreck and can barely make out what Father is.

I do know now that Morgan was right; he isn't human, at least not right now.

He is a dragon. Although I can hardly tell his actual appearance, he is even bigger than any Manakete I've ever met, even Tiki, a divine dragon of the highest tier below Naga herself!

Although being Grima, I'd be more afraid if he WASN'T gigantic compared to other dragons.

My hand aches, and I raise my head to Father's. It feels weird to call this thing Father, but Corrin said it best the other day that eventually you have to stop questioning things (or something like that).

I can see him using magic to telekinetically hold the dagger given to me by Naga between me and his face. We are only about a meter away from each other's faces when he crushes the blade: the blessed weapon pulverized under the weight of Father's magical pressure.

Even in this weakened state, he destroyed a weapon meant to kill him with ease!

His eyes glow again, issuing some command before everything goes white.

And then it goes black.

Out of fear, I force open my eyes.

I'm back outside Father's room, in the hallway, and Morgan and Le-Fay are standing over me. I'm still on my ass. Morgan has a tube extending from her left arm and going into mine. Crimson liquid coursing throughout. Is she giving me a blood transfusion?

I have so many questions.

"What the hell happened?!" I ask, but my sudden lack of energy distorts my tone.

Le-Fay catches me before my back falls on the ground.

Morgan quickly embraces me. I feel a tear fall onto my shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're okay, big sister! Father was about to lose control of himself again, so he contacted me, and we pulled you out. Wounds covered your arm, half your chest, and eye, so we patched it up quickly, but there's more we need to heal!"

So that was what that white light was. Le-Fay probably used the Rescue staff spell.

Still, to think that Morgan would go that far for me, even though she is working for the enemy.

Hang on, the way she is acting, and the way Father was behaving in there too. It wasn't like the Grima I knew.

Le-Fay carefully removes the tube from both of us and patches the spots where the needles were.

"Big sister, why did Father get mad?" my sister says in a cold tone. She went from kind to cold so quickly! Was I wrong? Is she the enemy?! I can't defend myself, and I don't know what Father did to me either.

I have no choice but to reveal the truth.

But if I do, I'll probably die.

I remain silent, trying to avoid eye-contact.

Then Morgan asks in the same dark tone, "You didn't hurt Father, did you? He won't tell me what happened with you two in there. All he said in his message, aside from what I told you earlier, was that I should ask you as to what happened inside is chambers. Father rarely hides anything from me! So why now?!"

I can feel her anger and confusion. But why would Grima not trust Morgan at this point? Morgan had been caring for him all this time. Wait, it would be like Grima to use people like this. Even not mind-controlling Morgan is enough proof!

But he DID something out of character in there. Hold on! Morgan said that this creature is a fusion of Grima and Dad as people. So maybe the reason why he withheld information about our conversation is that… THAT'S IT!

"Father hid the information from you because he was respecting my privacy," I answer calmly.

It's the only thing that makes sense right now! Father tried to heal me when my arm nearly exploded when I grabbed the knife and called Morgan to rescue me before he attacked. And now he is keeping my meeting with him private from my sister as if he knows if I say I was planning to attack him, Morgan might attack me and I'll die. Furthermore, Morgan would be sad.

"Privacy?! I thought you'd be better at excuses than that Big Sister Severa," Morgan says as she outstretches her palm, preparing to fire a spell.

I cross my arms and smirk with absolute-confidence, "But aren't you the one who has been trying to convince me this whole time that Father is alive inside Grima?! But hiding a sibling's business with a parent is totally a DAD thing to do! If that doesn't evidence that our real father, Robin, is somewhere in that thing, I don't know what is!"

An awkward silence fills the hallway. I maintain my confident posture.

"Just kidding!" Morgan says with a giggle.

"WHAT?!"

Organ puts her hands on her hips and pouts, "COME ON, big sister! After all that work trying to get you here from Nohr, I would try to end you just like that?! Besides, the fact that you're alive proves that Father trusts you! After all, anyone he doesn't trust who goes in there never comes out. And besides us two, only one other person can enter!"

I reach and grab Morgan, hooking her with my right arm and then quickly rubbing my right fist hard on her head. I wish I could still move my left arm, but it's still numb and covered in bandages.

"OW! Heehee! Ouch! Stop it, big sister! Heehee-ow!" Morgan begs between her laughs and yelps of pain.

"That's what you get for scaring the crap out of me again with your screwed-up sense of humor!"

"Ah, sibling rivalry, how touching," A new distorted voice comments while clapping slowly. The sound echoes across the halls as he approaches. There's a certain chill to how relaxed it is, and sounds somewhat familiar.

"Ah! Grandpa Forneus! You're back!" Morgan calls out with happiness.

Forneus?! Grandpa?!

I turn to see that slick humanoid half-machine, cyclops snake. He is still wearing his modified Nohrian armor from the coronation earlier today. If I remember right, he was just appointed as King Garon's new retainer after Hans died on the Plains of Hoshido. Why is he here?

"Ah! Sir Selena! Good to see you again! Did you speak with Master yet?" His tone is polite, but I feel this guy is up to no good. Plus, he's creepy!

"Well, of course, I did. After all, your Father did summon me here. And for the record, you'll have to do more than get coronated by King Garon to earn my trust."

"I see, I see. Although, it seems you've hurt your arm, as well as a few other areas."

"I called Grandpa Forneus back because he is an expert when it comes to dragon-related injuries. He is a doctor, after all."

"You flatter me, my adorable granddaughter."

"But how the hell am I related to a freak like you?!"

"It's not complicated, my dear, although you can call me whatever you feel. For you see, in my past life before my revival and self-transformation into what you see before you, I was but a simple alchemist in Valentia who happened to create something extraordinary."

"Don't tell me you're the one who- "

"-That is correct! I'm the one who created Grima all those millennia ago. The Risen too. And that' what makes me both your grandfather and the one ultimately responsible for destroying your timeline."

I try to get up and punch, but I fall trying to get up and land on my arm, causing all the patched-up wounds to re-open, and I scream in pain.

Conscience… fading…

"Big sister! Grandpa Forneus!"

"I'm sorry, my dear little Morgan and Severa; I needed her to open those wounds again anyways, as well as get her incapacitated by natural means. Her injuries are not normal and require specific methods of recovery. Now help me transport her, we have no time to waste!"

"Understood! Don't worry, big sister! We'll patch you up good as new! We have a few days till we need to leave for the mission anyways."

I can only hope to trust her before I pass out.

 **To be continued…**


	50. Chapter 50 Chase

**B2V1Ch5 Understandings**

"… and that is how we arrived here in Chief Fuga's home, Milady," Jakob finishes his explanation.

I look around as continue eating from the pot of meat before me. The roasted meat is crisp and juicy. It is really delicious! And I guess Forneus was right about Tenkai and hunger because I ate more than I usually do, even when really hungry.

And I am REALLY hungry. It's like I haven't eaten in days.

My last memories before I woke up here an hour after the battle is transforming into Tenkai Anankos. I don't know what happened after that, but apparently quite a bit did. I've been sitting here eating while listening to Jakob, Azura, and Hinoka (who I'm surprised, but very glad to see here) catch me up on what I missed as the others eat separately from an even larger pot.

I should be panicking, but my hunger and pleasure from the various delicious flavors and the satisfaction of filling my empty stomach and quenching my thirst obscure my ability to do so. It's weird, but at least my anxiety is settled for now.

Only Jakob exited Lilith's Orb as Azura and I determined at this point it's best to keep as many cards we can up our sleeves. Jakob was needed to help me recover, although I've been secretly sending food into Lilith while I eat so the others can enjoy in the feast.

Azura also transferred Lilith back to me. Apparently, something was rejecting Lilith from within Azura that caused her to struggle to keep the astral dragon in her body. She is better now, but as usual, she didn't explain why. However, she did promise to reveal the truth to me, just right now isn't a good time, so I let it slide.

That boy Hayato said that Fuga admitted defeat and has been recovering upstairs all this time. He is letting us all rest and eat here as a part of his apology, but Hayato didn't say anything more than that. He occasionally comes down the stairs for fresh bandages and maybe some food, but all he does is gave me a strange look, or ignore us completely.

Now we're just waiting for Fuga to come down and talk.

"Thank you, Jakob, everyone," I say as I sit up from the pot. I finish my cup of water and place it down on the table. "I think I'm done eating now."

"Geez Corrin, I've never seen you eat that much before," Hinoka teases.

"I'm not fat!"

"I never said anything like that. I guess you like fried meat like this. I know I do," she takes another bite of the meat.

I hold out my hand to stop Jakob. This is only sibling banter, so I don't want him causing a scene as he defends me. But I can't just let him do nothing.

"Jakob, my hair got messed up in the battle."

"Understood Milady," Jakob replies. "Would you like it the usual or trying something new?"

That's a tough call. My hair got shredded by Fuga's wind spell, and my precious headband was destroyed too. It grew all back in Tenkai form in a flash from what Azura told me. To think it can regenerate that quickly.

"I'll try something new. But I don't know which to choose. Hinoka, Azura, any suggestions?"

"I'm sorry, I've never worn my hair other than straight," my melodious sister responds softly.

At least she is back speaking her usual tone. That means a good amount of her anxiety is gone, and that puts me at ease.

"What about you, Hinoka?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"So you where your bedhead to work every day. Pretty sloppy for a royal if you ask me."

"Hey! I DO take care of my hair! Just because I wear it short doesn't mean I don't brush it."

"Right. My bad. My bad."

That's my payback from earlier!

"I have a suggestion, why not use a hair comb like mine and tie your hair into a bun or ponytail. That way before you need to transform, you can simply take off the comb first and it won't be destroyed." Orochi emotionlessly suggests. I forgot she was even here eating with us even though she asked to eat with us and not the others. She normally has such a presence, but I've never seen so melancholic before. She's not even looking at me.

"I like it. Jakob, tie my hair like a Hoshidan Noble."

"Understood Milady."

"But first, take this," Orochi hands me a large, gold haircomb like hers without looking me in the eye.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just a spare."

"Well, thanks! Jakob!"

Without a word, Jakob takes the gold hair comb and begins grooming my hair.

Azura suddenly shivers.

"What's wrong Azura?" I ask. I notice she hasn't eaten

"Nothing, I… just need some fresh air, that's all."

I try to send her a mental message, but I get one from her first, "I sense something wrong in this town. I am feeling sinister magic with my whole body, but it is too faint for me to tell exactly what it is. It is also making me nauseous."

I see. So, you don't want to alarm everyone over a hunch.

"Correct."

"At least take Kaze with you. Message me as soon as something suspicious happens."

"Alright."

"Kaze!" Azura calls.

The wind ninja swiftly appears beside her, "What is your command, Azura?"

"I am going to walk outside for a bit. Please accompany me."

"Understood."

Hinoka stands up. "I'll go with you."

"You do not have to come with me, Hinoka."

"I finally caught up with you guys. No way am I gonna give any chance of losing ya. Besides, I left Azama and Setsuna outside for a reason. I'll need to make sure he doesn't belittle you."

Azama. I ran into him a few times in the palace back when I was living in Hoshido. He always said horrible things to everyone for now reason, and most of the time it would trigger me to the point of being possessed by my dragon half. The result would be attacking him, him getting another scar after healing, and property damage. Mother eventually forbid us from sharing dialogue and being in the same room. I also heard he was on the verge of being arrested and tried before coming with Hinoka.

"Hinoka, tell Azama that if he hurts Azura, I'll have no quams eating him as a dragon or Tenkai."

The room goes quiet for a bit. I do regret what I said, but Azura is a very sensitive person and has years of trauma from harassment. I don't want to see her in pain.

"Alright, but I'll be rephrasing that last part. It's a bit weird for a person to say, y'know?"

"Understood."

Azura, Hinoka, and Kaze leave the table and head outside, leaving Jakob, Orochi, and I left.

"I am finished, Milady. What do you think?"

My butler holds a mirror before my face. My hair is tied in a neat Hoshidan-style topknot with the gold hair-comb holding it all together. Those knots really do hold a lot of hair as no strands go past my head.

"Looks great!" Although I prefer my old hairstyle, but it'll do till I get a replacement headband.

"It really does, I'm kinda amazed," Orochi says. Her tone is a bit lighter and she is looking towards us, but she is using her scroll/fan to hide her face, but not her sad eyes. This is really unlike her! Does she not like this place?!

Suddenly, I hear creaking wood as somebody walks down the stairs. It's Fuga, followed by Hayato. Fuga has changed into new clothes, but now has bandages covering parts of his torso and a few wrapped around his head. Despite this, he fills the room with the same commanding presence as when I first met him.

Fuga looks across the room. Everyone is spread out around various hotpots with meat roasting on top them. We all look back, although we try to hide our stairs. After all, he did put us through a horrible time.

Fuga stares at me awkwardly without making a sound.

The silence continues for a bit before I had enough, "Chief Fuga, would you please stop staring at me?"

"Oh!" he replies, followed by a loud laugh. "I'm sorry Princess Corrin, I didn't recognize you at first with that new hairstyle! I get confused whenever someone I know decides to wear their hair in a topknot like yours. But don't worry, you look great! And your injuries look like they have all healed too!"

"Oh! Wow! Uh, thank you," I stammer. I had no idea Chief Fuga was this kind of guy. "You seem to be looking better than… before."

That was SO awkward! Please be fine. Please be fine. Please be fine!

"Well, you did put a number on me in our duel! I've never faced a foe as vicious as you."

"Smooth move old man. You're bound to find a girl at this rate." Hayato says.

He said exactly what I was thinking.

"Oh, my apologies. I should have been more careful with my choice of words."

"No, it's fine Chief Fuga. I got the message. I'm not too good with my wordplay either," I reply with a little laugh.

Everyone else has their mouths hanging open (except for Orochi). I'd normally laugh, but I'm still a little dazed since I woke up.

"E-e-excuse me Chief Fuga?" Felicia runs up and asks, stumbling as usual. I signal Jakob to go lend her a hand.

"Yes, what can I do for you young lady?"

Felicia stutters. She isn't good under social pressure.

"Allow me to take it from here, Felicia," Jakob says as he holds her hand. Her shivering slowly stops. "My name is Jakob, and this is Felicia. We are both retainers of Lady Corrin and Lady Azura, as well as serving as their butler and maid respectively."

"I see. And how may I help you Mr. Jakob? Although, I don't remember seeing you among Princess Corrin's party."

"I wanted to clear up the confusion regarding the duel that took place earlier at noon."

"Ah, about that."

Fuga gets on all fours and bows to me, "I deeply apologize for what I put you and your party through Princess Corrin."

I didn't expect the Wind Tribe Chief to bow before like this. But this is a pretty hardcore apology, and it must be humiliating to bow like this for an apology to an outsider.

I stand and walk over.

"If you're willing to go this far to apologize for what you put us through, I forgive you. But I would like you to explain yourself."

Fuga rises. "I understand, thank you for your forgiveness."

"However, before we start, I would like to ask about the traveler we were looking for."

"Very well. I will answer to the best of my abilities. Did this person perhaps be a young female merchant with pale skin, red eyes, long and tied red hair, and carrying a glowing, ornate staff?"

"Yes! If her name is Anna, then that is definitely her!"

"I'm afraid she suddenly left our village this morning. Didn't even eat anything. But she said to me as she was leaving where she'll be going."

Guess we'll have to track her down, huh? "And where is that?"

"The Flame Tribe's mines in the mountains. Follow the passageway into the mountains from North of this village. It's less than a day's journey from here, and she said that she is looking for something there. As for why she left so suddenly, she said that she got a message from her patron that she had to leave immediately, and told me that I should expect a small group of travelers that would arrive later in the day where she was going. That's all I know."

"Thank you anyways."

At least she knows we're looking for her. But why would she leave so suddenly? Tiki probably sent her that message, but what's the rush? And why didn't she eat any of the food here? I'm starting to feel something's wrong.

Fuga walks towards Orochi despite her trying to avoid his view.

"I understand why you would be afraid of this place, and I apologize for making you uncomfortable here. However, I do not bare any malice towards you, no matter what you may have done in the past. Please, if there is anything I can do to help you, just ask."

Orochi slowly turns to Fuga, her lower face still concealed by her fan. She replies, "Thank you Chief Fuga. Your words are enough to relax me, at least until I leave this place."

Orochi is polite? But wait, I thought she told me she was just found by Kagero in the remains of a house belonging to a family of fortune tellers? What's the connection between these two other than that they are both Diviners?

Fuga walks over while reaching into one of the several pockets on his baggy pants. He takes out a thin, long piece of cloth with markings not Hoshidan or Nohrain. And not Vallite either. I can see a Serpent design on it.

"Thank you," Orochi says as she takes the cloth. She sends violet mana into it and it comes to life like one of her Serpent spirits she's well known for. The possessed cloth wraps around her arm neatly like a bandage. She looks calmer now that it is on.

"Now then, Princess Corrin, I would tell you why I had you duel me earlier and tempting you into transforming into something you fear, but I believe you already found the answer, am I wrong?" Fuga proposes.

He's not wrong. I kind of had an idea of why during our fight, and I'm now on the spot with everyone in the room staring at me. Here goes!

"Even though you knew I was innocent you wanted to test my power, but more importantly, you wanted to fight that me after what it did in on the Plains of Hoshido, right?"

"You are half-right. It is true I wished to fight a strong opponent in battle, but there was more to that fight than a simple exchange of blows."

"You wanted to test my resolve, right?"

"Not necessarily. When people are put into a desperate situation, such as a deathmatch, and their back is to the wall they will act on their desires and intentions. While dangerous, I battle those who threaten the village to see their true self. And after I fought you, I realized your intentions are true. That is why the Yato chose you."

"You mean the sword I used. The gold one with the bandages?"

"Yes. And you can have it. It is an ancient weapon forged by the Rainbow Sage to end wars long ago. Sumeragi entrusted it to me believing leaving it in Hoshido would increase the chances of it falling into the wrong hands. Again, I apologize for the trouble I've caused you."

"It's fine. The villagers would have become suspicious if you gave us special permission, and you had every reason to hold malice towards us."

"You're a very understanding person."

"Thank you-"

"-But!" Fuga cuts me off. "That other you, that monster-the one you changed into with that belt-is something else entirely."

"Were you able to get a read on its desire, or whatever?" Felicia asks.

"I was. After hearing what happened on the Plains several days ago and how it acted, I felt I needed to see it for myself. I had to know its true nature."

"What did you find, Chief Fuga?" Jakob asks.

Fuga closes his eyes and doesn't respond.

After a few moments of awkward silence, he reopens his eyes. They emit a stare of seriousness of the highest degree I've seen of him.

"That form is not human, a spirit, or like any living thing in this world. It is a being made of raw malice and desire. It acts purely on what it wants, and will go to any lengths to fulfill its desires. When it was banging my head against the battery, I sense it did not care for me or the match, rather it wanted get out. However, the monster is not without a mind. In fact, despite it being unable to form words, it is very intelligent. It was using both basic and your style of combat techniques like reading an open book, only it was precise and free from restraints like emotion and codes of honor. It is your opposite: the Yin to your Yang, so to speak."

 _Gulp!_ So Tenkai Anankos is like Evil Me?

"But why was, uh… Yin-Corrin trying to escape and disregard the duel?! If it did, the duel would count as a loss and all my friends would be executed!"

"That sounds pretty cool Corrin! Or should I call you Yang-Corrin?"

"And if so, should I refer to you as Lady Yang-Corrin in the future, Milady?"

"Actually, 'Yinrin' has a better ring to it. And it sounds cooler!"

"Yes, it does roll off the tongue better."

"You two! Talk later! Fuga, please continue."

"As I was saying: the secret to what I believe is the root of Yinrin's actions lies behind two tests I performed. The first occurred during the duel. I purposely allowed Princess Azura to be close to the arena and your friends on the opposite side to see if Yinrin would go after her family. Princess Hinoka's arrival also helped me reach a conclusion based on its reactions."

"How did it, I mean Yinrin react?"

'It disregarded the fight entirely and constantly tried to escape. Whenever I tried to fight, it would swat me away, or wait for me to fall from exhaustion. As for which side it was going for, it wasn't entirely clear, but it was attempting to go to Princess Azura's side over your friends' side."

"I was trying to kill her?!"

"I doubt that based on what happened when Princess Hinoka arrived."

"What did Yinrin do?"

"It defended her from me."

"What?!" Me and my retainers react in unsion.

"Furthermore, it allowed Princess Hinoka to forcibly change you back by leaving a purposeful opening for the warrior princess to grab the belt and reverse the handle."

"So, it was trying to get to my family?"

"The second test failed. I tried to take a peek inside your soul for more information, but Yinrin as a dragon appeared as soon as I got in and forced me out. But it seems you share the desire with Yinrin. So, it must be acting on your deepest desires. So, the answer would best be answered by you alone. Now then! Why don't we talk about something more lighthearted? Ahahaha! And I'm starving!"

Fuga walks over to the last pot and starts eating. The mood suddenly lightened.

He changed the mood before I got what I wanted. I learned a lot though. And "Yin-me" and "Yinrin" are much better nicknames than I had before. But Fuga is right: if I stay negative it won't do anything for me.

"Would you like to know more about the animal spirits we summon, Princess Corrin?"

"DO I?!"

"Ahahaha! I can see it in your eyes! It's like they are gleaming like stars in the night sky?"

"Actually, I read all about your culture back when they kept me trapped inside a castle till about 2 months ago but it never went into details about the spirit-manipulation arts!"

"Sorry, but we keep are teachings secret to our clan. I can't share with you everything, but feel free to ask me any question you like."

"I'll gladly take you up on that offer! Now let's see… Oh! I've always wanted to ask this one!"

"By all means, ask away."

"So, um, I know that the animal spirits summoned are the same animals on the Hoshidan Zodiac, right?"

"Ah! You've done your research! Yes, each of the animals on the Hoshidan Zodiac can be summoned through the ancient rite of divination passed down by our god and ancestor, the First Dragon of the Tempest: Shen-Wung. It is his teachings that founded the spiritual arts used in this village."

SO COOL!

Hayato smirks, "Can you name them all?"

"It appears Hayato has challenged your memory and knowledge. This is the first time in ages he has been interested in something other than his studies."

"Quiet old man! My life way of life has nothing to do with this! I'm… just trying to see how much this outsider knows! Yes, that's it."

So, you don't remember and won't risk your pride to ask before strangers who might know better than you. Fuga's son must be really dedicated.

"I'm in! Let's see: Boar, Cockerel, Ram, Bison, Horse, Tiger, Monkey, Rat, Wolf, Rabbit, and Hawk.

Fuga claps. Jakob quickly follows suit, then drags Felicia out of her daydream to clap too. Hayato looks down and away with frustrated face.

"Impressive!" Fuga commends and chuckles. He takes another bite and drinks some water. "It appears you know all 12 of the spirits!"

"I mean my friends often call me a book nerd," I reply with a nervous laugh. "But that leads into my question."

"And what would that be?"

"You see, in my research, I found some sources about a 13th spirit. It was like some big, scary monster that had to be sealed away and stuff. Does it exist?"

Fuga and Hayato's eyes widen. Looks like crossed a line.

"Please allow me and the old man to review our scriptures upstairs. We want to give you the most accurate answer," Hayato suggests.

"I agree with Hayato. Please give us a few minutes."

"It's not respectful to lie to your guests like that, Cheiftain."

A young man's voice reverberates through the air as he walks in from the kitchen. Wait! That build and wardrobe; it's the judge from the duel!

But what is he doing here?

And why do I feel a sinister aura filling the area?

"Watch your tongue, you-Nngh!" Fuga tries to respond but falls onto is knees while cluthching his stomach.

"Yang-Corrin, I got trouble with my stomach too."

"I apologize Milady, but I feel unwell as well."

Jakob and Felicia too?!

"This isn't good Corrin," Lilith, who sounds sick, tries to call out from within me.

What's wrong? Don't tell me-

"-Yes," she sickly responds. "Me and the other I here are all experiencing the same sickness. I only have enough energy for one transport before I have to rest to regain my strength!"

I swiftly grab Felicia and Jakob while the Duel Judge's attention is focused on Fuga and fling them into my Cognitive Castle.

You got them, Lilith?

"Yes. I now have to rest. You won't be able to use my abilities or access your castle until I'm better. Good night."

Good night Lilith. Get better soon! We'll need you!

Now Hayato is standing between the Duel Judge and Fuga. Wait, why isn't he sick too? For that matter, why aren't Orochi and I sick?

"You should leave while you still have the chance, Wind Boy. The adults are talking."

"I'll make you regret belittling me and the old man, traitor. I'm a fully-certified Diviner I'll have you know! Go! Bison!"

Hayato pulls out an ornate, green and silver scroll-fan and summons an ethereal bison spirit. It takes up most of the width of the hallway the two are standing in. It'll be pretty hard to dodge even with Bison's low speed.

Hayato then waves the second scroll like a fan, and a blast of wind magic bolsters the bison spirit, greatly increasing its speed and destructive force!

The bison spirit rams head first into its target's center, knocking them back into the room behind and crashing into the wooden table, destroying it.

"How did you like that, bastard?"

The Duel Judge gets up. He is badly injured with several bruises, many splinters, and an open-bone fracture in his arm! Ew! But how is he doing this?!

Even Hayato is shocked, "How are you even standing after that?"

"If I had to rate that attack like you wanted, I'd give it a 6. It's pretty good as you really messed-up this body I was borrowing, but nothing special. I think I'll call you 'Prodigy' from now on. Now let me return the favor."

The judge takes out a familiar crossbow with dials and switches on it from his robe and fires two shots at Hayato all in the blink of an eye.

The bolts hit Hayato's legs and he collapses as he whinces in pain.

"I… I can't feel my legs!"

"Hayato! Damn you!"

Wait a minute. Nearly unkillable, rates power of attacks, this casual/intimidating persona, and calling people by nicknames. And that crossbow. It can't be!

"Why don't you take off that disguise Forneus. I know it's you in that body!"

"Princess Corrin, you know this bastard?"

"Yes, but he isn't a friend."

"Ah! Corrin. Nice hair! And I was really impressed in your duel with Chief Fuga. Alas, I should've known you would see through my disguise," Forneus replies with his normal distorted voice.

"No. You knew and expected me to point it out for dramatic effect. I may not know you for long, but I know you never show up without a plan."

"Phew! You know me too well. Well then, I guess I should get rid of this broken host."

Forneus reveals his own version of a Legacy Symbol, except this one is slimmer and has the overall design of a cobra.

He pulls a switch behind the large purple crystal. Hatches around the crystal ball open and rotate as it glows. "COBRA LEGACY!" a deep, evil voice announces from the device.

"Stage 2," Forneus says.

Purple smoke surrounds Forneus as electricity shouts out around the smoky aura. The body of the Duel Judge falls out as the purple haze disappears.

And there is Forneus, just like I thought.

"You're probably wondering what this is all about," he says squatting next to Fuga. "So I'll tell you. We're invading your village."

It felt as a chill passed through our bodies as he said that last sentence.

"But everything looks fine outside!" I shout!

"Because I put up a barrier, and the real invasion only begun a few minutes ago. I just have to keep you here for a little bit. If only you didn't eat the food we poisoned, you might have given me a lot more trouble. Thank you, Corrin for weakening Fuga in that fantastic duel earlier today! Made my job a whole lot easier!"

Oh yeah. Hayato and Orochi didn't eat the food. So that's what why everyone got sick. Wait! Kaze, Hinoka, and Azura didn't eat either, nor did Setsuna and Azama as they were watching the mounts outside so they should be fighting outside.

Azura probably tried reaching out to me several time, but that's a magic barrier for you.

"You bastard! You dare trick me and invade my village!" Fuga forces himself up with sheer willpower. "I, as the Chief, will defeat you!"

"Sorry, but I'm no longer interested I you," Forneus stands up and flicks Fuga's forehead. The wind chief loses balance and falls once again.

Forneus walks towards me and Orochi.

I step in front of her.

"I won't let you touch my friend!"

Forneus lets out a cackling laugh.

"You really are something else! I can now tell you're your father's daughter. Do you really not know who your friend behind you is? Everyone else here knows? And you just asked about the subject before I came in! So, in the place of the Cheiftain and Prodigy, why don't I answer your question for you?"

His body is relaxed and his posture is that "What do you say?" one that you do with friends, or something.

"First tell me why I'm not sick like the rest?"

"So you ate the food? How was it? I'm rather proud of my cooking ability with meat."

I stomp on the floor so hard I break a few panels. Wild mode must have kicked in already. Must be linked to instinct.

"Sheesh, fine. Tenkai can get nourishment from any source of food. Part of that is why you sometimes eat humans, but it also means you can never get poisoned or sick from eating anything. Still, I was testing this theory, but good job pulling it off, nice!"

I slap away his hand in a thumb's up.

"That's rude! I was only doing what you asked, and I even complimented you. How ungreatful can you be? Kids these days."

"You're right, I'm sorry. Please answer my question (WHY AM I APOLOGIZING?!).

Forneus chuckles and states, "That woman behind you isn't a human, but an ancient spirit living in disguise! She is the monster that even the First Dragons feared in their war in ancient times for its power and destructive potential. She, Yamada Orochi, is the 13th spirit of the Hoshidan Zodiac! The demonic spirit: Yamata-no-Orochi! Now hand her over!"

"NO WAY!"

 **Chapter End**


	51. Chapter 51: After the Battle and Iago

**Paralouge#3 Chapter 4: After the Invasion (Selena)**

"It's so damn hot here!" I yell at the two Grimleal guards outside my makeshift den.

"Sorry, continue doing... what you're doing."

The guards continue having no reactions.

Overseeing this my ass, I'm stuck here acting like a manager instead of watching what Morgan and that sick bastard Forneus is up to!

I can look outside to see the village, and it's not TOO far away, but considering this sand-shack has only one opening (the entrance), I bet they're up to something fishy.

Then again, Morgan was the one who made this little hut for me out of the sand with a Dragon Vein. Lady Camilla has used them several times to terraform the area to her advantage, but I guess you just need dragon's blood.

All the living soldiers are in the other commander's brigade. It's all Faceless, Risen, and a few Vallite soldiers King Anankos supposedly lent us. I want to yell at those guards again, but they're probably puppets in human bodies, so why bother. They least bring me food and water when I want.

Finished with all the paperwork, I hand it to one of the guards who takes it and leaves, and I lie uncomfortably across the table seated for three: Me, sister, and Forneus. Everything in this room is made of sanded hardened into stone. Even the floor is stone! The stone was then cooled by Vallite Mages' Water Magic before, but the desert heat dried that up. It gives plenty of shade, though.

I look at my left arm. Beneath this new armor, I got that looks like a stylish mix between my old gear and Nohrian clothes, with just a bit of Grimleal hidden in there. Morgan said she designed this for me, and I have to admit that her fashion sense has grown a lot.

I glance at the Draco-Symbol that was fused to my right wrist after I woke up from surgery a few days ago. It's pretty handy. It's got a watch, a compass, a communication function with other Draco-Symbols or Crystal Balls, and even a small magical pocket-dimension to store things in! The gem on mine is crimson, just like my hair.

If I were to pull the switch behind the gemstone backward, it would unlock my draconic powers in my blood. Despite how cool it sounds, I was advised NOT to do that by Father himself. I can hardly believe it that Grima helped me twice now. It feels wrong to be indebted to that demon.

But that makes the question why I'm still alive even more confusing if Father really is Grima.

But when I glance at my left, I see all the bandages covering my arm. They even go over my left breast beneath my clothes. Apparently, when I touched the knife Naga gave me, it caused an adverse reaction with my blood that causes my arm and heart to nearly explode. I am part-dragon now, but that shouldn't be enough to cause me to feel the anti-dragon effects. Even that creep Forneus said there was something odd about the knife when he heard about it.

Now I have to wear my shoulder-guard on my left arm. I know it's just switching sides, but it feels SO wrong!

A sudden flash of light blinds me. As it fades, Morgan collapses into the small building.

"Morgan!" I fling myself off the table and catch her. She's really beat up; cuts and burn marks all over. I can also feel a few broken bones. And she's losing consciousness, fast!

Thankfully, a Grimleal Witch comes by seconds later.

"You're just in time! She needs medical attention stat!"

"Understood, Princess Severa! Please help me lie, Princess Morgan, on the table!"

I carefully placed my sister's injured body on the table for the medic to do her work. Another two witches quickly warp in, one transporting a case of cold water and cups suspended in her magic.

I feel water magic spraying outside. They must be re-cooling the sandstone.

After a few minutes of watching my sister go through a small surgery. The witches leave.

I wonder how that witch spoke? I thought only Le-Fay can talk.

"Morgan, are you alright? Here, drink this!"

She drinks the cup of water set for her on the table. A witch must have done it as I was helping Morgan to her feet.

"I'm okay."

I help move Morgan to the seat opposite of me.

"Thanks, big sister. I knew I could count on you to finish all that paperwork!" Morgan says, followed by a giggle.

"Why you…"

Even after successfully invading a village, the childish part of her is still intact. It gives me relief, but I worry: she has that brand too, and she doesn't mind. This might be an excellent time to test if my sister is indeed the enemy. Mother would die of heart attack if she saw her lost daughter committing heinous acts!

"By the gods, your hair is in a total mess. I guess you can't take care of yourself without me. Would you like me to do your hair? Like old times?" I offer.

"Yay! I love you, big sister!" Just like that, she hops onto my lap and gives a childish smile. This is a good sign. Now for the real test.

I take out my pocket-brush I kept in my Draco-Symbol. I'll use this opportunity to ask her about her strategy regarding the invasion of the Wind Tribe.

With her head facing forward, I begin brushing her hair. It's rich in color and has excellent quality. I wonder what kind of soap she uses. If it is expensive, she might be treated well. The cult members at least seem to.

Now it's time.

"Morgan, how did the battle against the Wind Tribe Village go?" I ask as I continue brushing.

"It went really well! I poisoned their crops used in their potions and food secretly beforehand so that they would be all weak when attacked!"

"That's… actually pretty clever! But how did you get so injured?"

"I had to fight Princess Azura. She, Princess Hinoka, and three retainers were there outside. Apparently, they didn't eat any of the poisoned food. I had to fight her one-on-one. She was really strong. The last spell she cast with a song was really powerful. I had to use magic on myself to appear fine in front of the Grimleal soldiers and then later Corrin when she exited the Wind Tribe Chief's home. If I fought her, then, she would've killed me."

Those two are undoubtedly strong. Especially Corrin with that new Tenkai form like Tiki has. But Azura must be packing serious power if she roughed up Morgan this bad by herself.

"But it all worked out in the end! Azura injured her foot, and she flew straight into my trap where Royal Commander Arete is waiting, and Corrin is headed there too, but she has to get through a maze first. Oh, I also encountered this dark mage named Iago interfering with my plans this morning at the Eternal Stairway with Grandpa Forneus. He was so pathetic I sent him flying with a single spell! Other than that, nobody died!

"Really now?" She took out Garon's remaining retainer just like that. I never liked that guy, so arrogant and ugly with both body and fashion that it made me want to gouge my eyes out. Especially when I caught him peeping on Lady Camilla several times. But why is he here? And is he actually dead? I'll ask Morgan and Forneus later.

"Uh, huh! I was worried because I don't really like killing..." her excitement drops after that last sentence. "I really don't like killing unless I have to. It makes me feel awful. I'm a tactician, and I don't want to be a killer."

So she isn't evil when surrounded by it for 6 years at such a young age. I'm glad. I feel the anxiety leave my lungs as I exhale. Maybe she is telling the truth.

"No problem, little sister. All done!"

I stop brushing, and I take out a hand-mirror and give it to Morgan.

"Amazing! I knew I could count on you to fix my hair. But..."

She gets up wobbly (she just finished light-surgery just now), turns around, and looks me in the eyes.

"I feel your anxiety. Are you worried about your arm? Father?"

I look to the side, unable to answer.

"Please, don't worry, big sister. I was just like you at first too. It was scary at first, terrifying, but now it's okay. You won't have survived our walk from Nohr to here through the Deeprealms if you aren't a part dragon. Besides, this mark, I see it as a sign of us as a family. That even though we were separated across time and space, we're still connected."

Despite her positivity, the truth is dark as the ruined skies of my destroyed future. The brand of my greatest enemy, the Fell Dragon Grima's brand, is now on my body.

As much as I want to believe in Morgan, I still can't bring myself to buy all this. Not after what Grima put me through!

I may be skeptic, but like Corrin, my family is everything to me. It's all I ever wanted since I was born, and it was just me and Mother in my destroyed timeline. And now that I think about it, I never would have had those fantastic 10 years where it was me, Morgan, Father, and especially Mother, all smiling together.

I've made up my mind.

"Morgan, I've made up my mind."

Morgan stands to face me. She looks like she's read my mind, I think.

"I've decided to help you revive Father, but then it relies on him to fully-convince me."

"So, you still don't trust us? Fine, I get it. You don't want to betray your friends."

"No! It's not like that! Something is going on between the new Grimleal and Naga. This conflict isn't fully related to the war in this realm. I want to find the truth. Then I'll decide who I'll fight for."

My mind keeps going back to that dagger. Why would Naga give me something that could've killed me? I think someone lied to me about that dagger and how it injured me.

Morgan leaps up and hugs me. Losing balance, I fall to the ground.

"Yay! It's a deal! Father will be so happy to hear it! I'll get the paperwork started as soon as possible so you can get a job that will let you visit/help us while also keeping your job as Princess Camilla's retainer!"

"You can do that?!"

"Yup! Just be wary not to talk about anything that happens regarding the Grimleal and our activities. Father created a hex that causes memory loss of whatever you were gonna say to someone without a brand. Much better than King Anankos' curse!"

"Good to know."

My new mission has begun.

 **To be continued in Paralogues#1, Chapter 3...**

 **Paralogue#1 Chapter 3: Iago's Dilemma (Iago)**

To think I, the great dread mage Iago, would have to stoop as low as steal the body of Hoshidan Trash and ride the back of Kinshi. The dumb girl is called Setsuna, I believe, and for someone mentally retarded, she is a reliable flier of Kinshi bird. Reminds me of my former associate, what was his name again?

Damn that Forneus for forcing this mortifying situation upon me! But, if this Hoshidan didn't discover me in that house during the invasion of the Wind Tribe, it would have been an unfortunate end to my grand tale. This man, "Azama," is the original owner of this body I borrowed. I suppose I can thank him for dying in my place. Any consequence is better than death: especially one as shameless as the one he planned for me earlier today.

The very scene has been etched into the memory of my soul: after the first phase of my plan at the Eternal Stairway went off with success, I encountered Forneus and his forces outside the Wind Tribe Village. It was around 11 o'clock when I began setting my new genius plan to eliminate both the Wind Tribe and Corrin's party in motion.

But when I told it to him, he dared to laugh and say, "You think "this" will destroy the Wind Tribe? And you call yourself, "Nohr's greatest tactician?" You can't be serious!"

When I explained my genius plan in great detail, while simultaneously reminding him that he is just an inferior rejected alchemist, he had the NERVE to laugh loudly.

He brought his palm to his face and spoke in his disgustingly, distorted voice. "Good grief, you might actually be dumber than I thought."

Without letting me speak, he continued to point out flaws in my PERFECT plan, "You think that eliminating both Princess Corrin and Cheif Fuga after the two finish their combat will work? Tell me something Iago: I understand the idea of defeating the general causes the army to crumble, so let's say Princess Corrin's allies are still flies compared to your power. Do you think honestly think you can defeat either Cheif Fuga or Princess Corrin? One, a legendary and experienced warrior over many years who rivals the late Emperor of Hoshido, or a monster possessing powers and abilities both immense mysterious in nature?! Are you a complete and utter fool blinded by your inflated ego?!"

Credit to where credit is due, those were legitimate counters to my plan. However, before I would explain about my plan to plant several hexes in the area, and swarm the field with Faceless, he interrupts me, "-That was a rhetorical question, Iago. Of course not! Both are far too powerful and may have access to more power than we know. The Wind Tribe are all-powerful warriors with access to exclusive and possibly unknown techniques exclusive top their own! You call yourself intelligent, and you don't even do basic research before a mission?"

His cackling laughter burned scars into my pride. I had to defend my GREAT name!

"But you cannot dispute my victories in battle after battle that has led me to my position as King Garon's right hand?"

And that is when he changed. He stood up straight, his posture stern and sturdy. The stare from his disgusting cycloptic eye felt like a judge staring down into the deepest crevices of my soul.

He clapped slowly as he spoke in a quieter, mature tone, "You're a real comedian, Django, was it? Just not the funny kind. You can at least tell me the name of the second commander of Princess Corrin's little party, right?!"

He said my name wrong on purpose! This is infuriating! He is worse than Hans! I didn't do any information gathering aside from what I needed to complete my task of capturing or killing Princess Corrin. But, who was it again?

He then crossed the line when he cut me off again: before I had a chance to respond, he spoke in an angry, disciplinary tone, "You don't know!? Do you ever gather information with spies or other methods before creating a plan?! _sigh_ Sorry about that, lost my cool there for a sec. Anyways, I have concluded that Nohr no longer needs you."

"W-what? But who gave you that decision?!

"Th king himself. Who else?" He phrased the question as if I should have been able to figure the answer out by logic!

"Stop talking. Your credibility has been reduced to none. I asked the king the other day about another representative from my home to take a spot in the retainer's chair, specifically the strategist's spot. He replied that out of recognition for what I have provided for the king and Nohr, he gave me an offer: if Iago were to prove inferior to her at his job, she might take his place as Nohr's Highest-Tactician. And to put it simply…"

He leans in close to my face, his horrific face of living and machinations close. His breath smelled faintly of ash and smoke.

"You. Lost."

And he backs away.

"Grrr!" my blood boils in anger.

"How dare… You bastard! I'll… make you pay for disrespecting me! You, and that girl!"

"Ah! There she is now! Sweetie! Over here!" He calls, excitingly waving to a mage who floats over.

Then, a young sorceress in garb not of Nohr descended from above. Her hood pulled over her that it obscured her face.

She then bows in respect to me, which caught me by surprise. "What is it, Grandpa Forneus? Also, please don't call me that in public! It's embarrassing." Then she said to me, "You must be Nohr's tactician, Dread Mage Iago, correct?"

"Yes, I am the Dread Mage Iago, Nohr's greatest tactician! And who might you be. You seem quite young to be on the battlefield?" I respond with confusion and curiosity.

"I am Morgana Grimleal. My father is the greatest tactician to ever exist! And yeah, I am pretty young for a tactician. I am only 16, and this is my first time on the battlefield too."

Then Forneus placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "This girl is my granddaughter. She is also the one who designed the plan of the fall of this village, the capture of its inhabitants, a plan to destroy Princess Corrin's forces even if they flee, and to summon the Yamata-no-Orochi and bring it over to the side of Nohr. She also planned the overwhelmingly successful invasion of the Flame Tribe territory. Morgana, can you explain to Django over here your plan?"

"Oh, certainly!" She responds with disgusting excitement.

Yet as she explained her plan step-by-step, detail-by-detail, I was dumbfounded. This was not possible, especially for a greenhorn child whose only credentials for being a tactician is that her daddy is somehow greater than me! She had meticulously calculated any possible obstacles as well as various solutions to said potential problems.

Everything was precise and calculated correctly down to the minute details that I can hardly believe that a human had created a strategy this complex, sophisticated, and well thought out. She even made it so how to adapt for the chance I would commit the exact plan I executed, and had an outcome for whether I failed or succeeded! That witch doctor was right, even I must admit to this girl's ability is beyond anyone I've ever encountered!

And for that, she cannot exist! I am the greatest!

I leap back and cast a powerful spell from the runes I secretly engraved on the inside of my sleeve.

"Death!" A huge blazing violet skull manifests itself before me and launches itself, jaws open, at the girl.

It caused a violent explosion of flames when it hit my target

"This is one of the strongest Dark Magic spells in existence! Nobody can survive it without injury!"

I was then seized by the maw of a massive light-blue serpent. It's a body made of mana but feels as solid as steel.

It can't be!

The smoke cleared, and the serpent's origin was from that girl. Her body wrapped in its mana-scales.

"It is a powerful spell, but my BlarSerpent spell raises my defenses against ranged attacks, especially magic. You can't touch me with the power you have. A shame too, I thought you had promise. I guess Nohrian Mages aren't as strong as the ones in the house of Grimleal, or any others back home in Ylisse or Plegia from what I remember."

"Don't get disappointed, Morgana. True, their basic sorcery could use some work, but the Dark Knights and Malig Knights in Nohr surprised me in how they effectively merge magic with their melee attacks. You've yet to meet Prince Leo as well. His skills and pursuit in the dark arts rival my own."

"That's so cool! And I really want to meet a Malig Knight! We don't have those back in our home."

"Hold it. I've never heard of these countries. You must be spies!"

They turn their heads and look at me, piercing my soul with stares of disappointment.

"Did you hear something?" Last I checked trash doesn't make noise."

"Then it might be infested with pests. We should exterminate it quickly. BlarSerpent!"

Another giant blue serpent flew towards me, breaking through all my magic no matter how much I pushed back and sending me flying into what I presumed a warehouse with wounds all over my body.

I was a bloody mess of broken bones and pierced organs covered in blood. It took me some time to come to terms with everything that had just happened and used whatever magic I had left to keep me alive while being terrified if either of them came to finish the job.

After what seemed like an eternity of agony, the girl's plan started for real as I could hear terror and monsters in the streets.

Then, this Hoshidan Monk found me after some enemies crashed in here. He probably didn't recognize me from the bloody mess that was I., And that was both his undoing, and my ticket to life.

I quickly used my dark magic to switch bodies with the monk. With a healthy body, and analyzing his memories, I finished off the old me, and the Hoshidan monk inside as his mistress, the missing Princess Hinoka arrived.

I then used my remaining dark magic to past a particular hex that would turn her into my slave disguised as me touching her back while pushing her out of the way of a convenient enemy attack. She seems to have a high resistance to this hex, despite it being my creation. It will slowly destroy her mind till its basically a doll in my hands. But even now, she is showing high resistance, and I sense interfering magic.

It should still work, but it will need time.

It also has my failsafe in case I die.

Upon reflection, I suppose I was fortunate today. I narrowly escaped death, got a Hoshidan Princess under my control, infiltrated Princess Corrin's group, and the persona of Azama is both a user of the arcane arts and has a similar personality to me. His magic may be less compared to my old body, but it is still more than average.

The only regret is that Princess Hinoka is not really my type. Sure, she has fantastic thighs, but I prefer more buxom girls, especially like Princess Corrin and Lady Camilla! Mm, yes…

"What do you think about Azama?" the retarded archer asks me.

I almost jump in my seat. She is looking at me with this droopy expression while still flying! Apparently, she is such a poor flier, her Kinshi learned to fly itself! Calm down, this is the first of many conversations. Wait!

"Just wondering about what type of pretty ladies I am into," I answer.

"Oh! IIIII see. What kind of girls were you thinking about?" she answers like she is half-asleep. Azama's memories state this bizarre behavior is normal for her and that trying to attack verbally will only end, making her happier.

"Well, I prefer ones who fly with their head on straight. And of course, show more class than Lady Hinoka."

"Hey, I heard that, Azama!" I hear her yell. I take a quick look in her direction and see that the two escaped prisoners and a woman, I believe, is the missing Lady Azura. I oddly feel pity for that pegasus for having to carry 4 passengers at once.

"Hehe, thanks for the compliment," Setsuna replies and looks forward again. It seems I will fit in just fine. Well, only until my dark magic returns and Lady Hinoka falls to my control. There is no way Corrin would ever attack her sister!

Then I sense specks of black magic nearing us swiftly. I call out to warn my "allies" before I knew it, I fell into Morgana's trap. As a shower of arrows and black magic rain from below.

 **To be continued in the main story...**


	52. Chapter 52: Yamata-no-Orochi

Hey everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've been trying to adjust more to college and lost my passion for writing. Rest assured, I plan on continuing this series, but I'm taking a break from it for now. It grew stale to me and a chore to write. I'm now finishing up another story and then I'll go back to this one. I also want to finish the whole series before I start uploading new chapters. I may have finished Book 2, but I just want rough drafts of everything done before I can continue. Thank you so much for your support and patience.

Please Support the story by favoriting it, following it, leaving a comment/review, and sharing it with friends and communities.

 **B2V1Ch6 Yamato-no-Orochi**

Azura? Are you there? What happened?! Is everything alright?

No response.

I'll try again!

"Corrin, stop trying," Nyx suggests. I can tell she is in pain too.

Why should I, Nyx?! And how are you able to contact me through my cognition without Lilith?

"Because if Azura has not responded by your now 5th call, she may be either busy or worse, and my dark magic, respectively. Still to think a stomach bug would cause this much issue for me…"

It's a stomach bug?! Eww! I don't like bugs! Anyways, is that the cause of this?"

"Yes. Silas offered himself up for surgical experimentation and found that there was a venom made from a material belonging to an unknown species of insects. When inside the stomach, they hatch and form one big insect, like a tapeworm, that acts as a parasite. It causes incredible stomach pain, rapid stamina drain, and weakening the muscles in the body. However, it is not lethal, but if not having access to specific potions, the only cure is to undergo surgery."

I'm both relieved and disturbed at the same time. I guess that means that this invasion was planned heavily in advance: the Vallites poisoned the food supply so the village would be sick at the time of the attack.

"You are not the only one who dislikes insects, Corrin. Also, did Azura, Kaze, Hinoka, and her two retainers eat any of the food?"

Actually, they didn't.

"Then you shouldn't be worried as much. Silas is putting his armor on and will be ready in a few minutes. He rushed off as soon as the operation was over."

I figured he would do something like that. Bet he tanked the operation awake."

"He did, but I was too busy locating Azura. There aren't any potions that are mages with spells, so we'll all have to go through the surgery awake. It's Jakob's turn now."

Ok, so I need to buy time until Silas gets here and then run to the Flame Tribe Village?

"I believe you want to save Azura and the others first."

Yeah.

"As do I. Azura sent us a message a few minutes ago. It was encrypted, but I just finished translating it."

What does it say?

"In short, it says she is injured but all right. No casualties. They successfully escaped into what they call the Scorching Labyrinth: the maze-like desert canyon that connects the Wind and Flame Tribe. But then they were mysteriously cut off."

"How do I track them down then?! They may be in danger!"

"I have two theories: either have that boy with the injured legs divine her location for you once you get deep enough into the canyon, or use your Dragon forms."

Why should I turn back into that thing again?!

"Because it appears to know where Azura is by scent. I have to go, and my power is waning. I must conserve as much as possible to help Silas and his horse make the jump."

Alright, thanks.

I zone back into reality. It's been a few minutes since I was in the moment, focusing.

Fuga is fighting off Forneus and is pushing the cobra fiend back. However, Forneus is not looking nearly as tired. It wasn't a fair fight, to begin with, but he is at least holding up.

Orochi is scared and clutching her head like she's in pain. She does not deny any of what Forneus said. Escape first, and I'll ask her later.

There is a barrier of violet flames surrounding all the doors and windows. The flames grow stronger when someone is near, and they become even stronger than they already are. I'll have to break through it to escape.

However, I'll probably have a small army outside waiting for me to face alone.

Lastly, Hayato is stuck in the line of fire with Forneus and Fuga. With his legs paralyzed, he can't move. He could die at any second.

Suddenly, I hear a voice breeze through my head like the wind, "Please look after Hayato for me."

It's Fuga!

"As much as I hate to admit it, these fiends bested me in a battle of wits, and now I can tell my entire village is now in their clutches. I, too, am losing strength, and I'm not sure if I can even survive this foe. He may be my match. However! Hayato is prodigy chosen by Lord Sheng-Wung himself! He has skills with divination, potion-creation, strategy, and combat that surpasses most of the experienced tribe members. He also bears the soul of the tribe-it's legacy. As long as he lives, so shall the tribe. I have no doubt he will be of use to you. Now, please take him and go! The Wind Tribe must live on!"

"I understand, Chief Fuga."

Everyone, including Fuga, looks at me weirdly. Did he not send that message?

Questions for later.

Calling the belt, I rip off the handle and form my staff.

I point it towards Hayato. I hope I can pull this off with my low-magic level.

"Rescue!"

Hayato is swallowed in Green Light and then warps next to me.

"Hoho! Are you trying to escape? Did you forget about the barrier?" Forneus asks while holding back Fuga's strength. I can tell he's more interested in what I'll do than fighting the Wind Tribe Chief.

Well, you can go to hell! I had to fight him without handicaps!

"Hey, Ms. Corrin! What are you doing?"

"Rescuing you, of course! I need someone a talented diviner to help track down my sisters who were here earlier. And I could use a mature diviner in my party in general. But if you aren't up to that task I can-"

"Fine! I'll help out you guys in need of my abilities! But before you break out, let me tie myself to you. Serpent! Bison!"

"Huh?"

The bison spirit turns sideways: acting as a wall while the serpent spirit complexly wraps Hayato to my upper-back like a chair.

"This way you can continue carrying me even if you transform into that big dragon thing."

This kid figured out my plan like that?! He must be good.

Granted, I didn't want to transform again. If I turn into just a Full-Dragon within about 72 minutes of becoming a Tenkai, the Tenkai will break loose, and I'll go berserk. It's a good thing we all did tests on the Tenkai form on the way here.

I have a few minutes until the 72 minutes are up. Then I can become Full-Dragon for longer.

Silas should be ready about that time too.

It's time for a hellish couple of minutes.

Without warning, I charge at the flames, timing my transformation as I touch the barrier. With my tail forming, I grab Orochi.

The energy explosion from my transformation collides with the barrier, blowing a massive hole in it as I barrel through.

As I go through, I hear something shatter behind me.

Once outside I see a few legions of Risenless and Vallite Invaders. Leading them is this dark mage floating in the air wearing a Brown and purple robe over a white blouse, white stockings, and brown boots covered with unfamiliar gold ornaments that sort of look like eyes. Her figure is petite and modestly curvy (I'm still the superior in terms of sexy) is clear, but her hood covers her head, and I can't see her face. I can see creepy, glowing red markings irises.

She lets out a crazed laugh and asks, "So, you must be Princess Corrin, I couldn't tell because of your dragon form since you rarely use your gift given from the gods."

"Um, excuse me? Who are you? And what have you done with my sister?!"

The young sorceress removes the black glove on her right hand, revealing a malefic symbol of eight eyes divided into two lines the curve in and intertwine at the bottom on the back of her hand. She then replies, "Pardon me, where are my manners. My name is Morgana Grimleal. I am a princess of the house of Grimleal, as well as the commander and strategist of the invasion. It's my first one with no casualties on either side."

She's got some pride and talent to back it up. She's also radiating with magical power.

"Corrin, you have to ignore her and go!" Hayato whispers. "We don't know if she's stalling to let her other forces kill your sisters and their party in another location."

Hayato is right. I need to get out of here.

My head pulses with pain. The dragon is clawing at the cage, banging against it so hard, the hinges are shaking off their hinges!

"As for the sisters you speak of, they went into the Scorched Labyrinth a few minutes ago. We're just wrapping up our victory here. You can go by the way."

"What?"

"You heard me right," Princess Morgan says. "You are free to go. As I said, we're done here, and Dr. Forneus says he wants you alive, so save your allies. You look like you're about to become a Tenkai too, and neither of us wants that, riiight?"

I never thought I'd hear a foe say that. I guess Valla is rather chill when it comes to their commanders.

"Buuut, you have to leave the one in your tail with us. If you don't, you'll have to die. No hard feelings!"

"Never! Orochi is my friend!"

"Are you sure? You might want to check what you've got in your tail first."

Suddenly, a massive burst of energy and mass obliterates my tail. Roaring, I take to the skies.

A giant multi-headed snake appears where Orochi was. It's gigantic, at least twice the size of my dragon form!

The snakeheads speak, "Free, free, yesss, free at lassst… After thousssandsss of yearsss I'm free of thisss ssseal! And… I have you and your friend in that houssse back there for destroying that sssealing comb!"

Each head took turns speaking, finishing each other's sentences, but they clearly have a single mind between them. But that explains what that shattering sound was. It was the comb.

"This is bad! The Yamato-no-Orochi is powerful enough to fight on par with the First Dragons. It looks sluggish from just escaping the seal, but I can sense so much spiritual energy that my weaker spirits are too scared to come out. Thankfully it isn't as interested in us, so we should escape now before that changes!"

"No! She's my friend Hayato! I can't leave her!"

"And put your sisters you love in jeopardy?! We don't have time to save her. It hurts, but it's like one of those times in Shogi, you have to sacrifice a piece to move forward."

Hayato is right. He isn't trying to hurt me. He's just telling the truth. I need to find Azura and Hinoka! I'm so sorry, Orochi.

"You're right, Hayato. Can you use some divination spell with me to help find them?"

"No problem. Give me a minute!"

As Hayato concentrates, Silas calls out from within, "Corrin! Kane and I are ready to deploy!"

Great. Now I need a plan of action.

The enemies are mostly ground-soldiers and monsters controlled by mages. There are a significant number of flying enemies, but the narrowness and deepness of the canyon can provide cover.

If Princess Morgan were to attack, she would wait till we cross the border and then flood the passage with troops.

So, I need to make a deep and long trench. And I know just how to do that!

As I focus back on reality a colossal snakehead from the Yamato-no-Orochi blitzes at me.

"Hold on tight!"

"Woooah!"

I roll out of the way of the first head's vicious bite.

But several followed suit.

I nervously flap my wings and turn my dragon body to avoid the assault.

But I never practiced maneuvering like this as a Full-Dragon.

Sharp pain pierces my body as one head biting my wing.

Various chomping sounds later and my limbs are pinned by the heads of the 13th Spirit slowly dragged downwards towards it.

If only I could change into Tenkai Anankos. It would at least be able to avoid this monster's powerful attacks with its humanoid size. But I don't know if it will just attack Orochi. I don't think I'm strong enough, even as a Tenkai, to take on something like that.

Humanoid size… that's it!

"You thought of a plan?"

"It's risky, though." While it is painfully biting my long neck, my metal scales protected the flesh from damage. Still, it ripped holes in my wings, but with this plan, it isn't much of an issue. I need a point-blank water breath shot to stun it. "Your Serpent Spirit can adjust to my size automatically, right?"

"I see then. The old man said a risky plan is better than nothing. Distract that thing until I can divine your sisters' location. I'm using all my spirits together, and they probably haven't gone far, so it will only take me 30 seconds."

"Alright."

"Also, I know this thing was your friend, but we can't save her right now."

"I know! But… thanks for saying that. It shows you care!"

"… Whatever. I'm beginning the divination now."

Cute.

I fake a struggle against the restricting serpent heads to buy as much extra time as possible, but with its strength, it only gave me 10 seconds. It looks a little tired too. Well, it hasn't been long since it was unsealed. That frenzy assault must have used up its stamina.

"I have you now, my pretty runaway princessss…" one head says.

"Without your wingsss…" Another head speaks.

"You cannot essscape me!" A third head finishes.

We'll see about that!

Come on! Just a little more!

"Corrin, Kane and I are ready to deploy!" Silas reports from within my castle.

Understood! Silas. Start doing laps with Kane right now! We need you both warmed up and already moving before your deployment You'll be riding off my momentum!

"Understood Corrin! Come on, Kane!"

" _Neigh!"_

I can see the ground. Now I need to start

charging mana slowly. Come on, Hayato!

I painfully watch as I grow closer and closer to the mythical monster. It's, even more terrifying up close!

I can hear the snakeheads taking turns hissing insults to break my spirit. But thanks to all that mediation training with Ryoma, I can tune them out as I gather the mana.

I inch closer and closer.

Slowly.

This is torture, and the monster knows it.

I might miss the optimal range if he doesn't find them now!

"I have her location! Now!" Hayato shouts.

Here we go!

I fire the water breath directly at the creatures' faces. Not enough to cause damage, but enough to stun it.

I swiftly revert to human form, falling out of the clutches of the giant heads.

I then change back into a dragon, the blast wave blowing it away enough.

"Hang on!"

"Woooah!"

I slam my claws down, cracking the ground, and launch myself high into the air with a mighty leap.

I twist, revealing the energy I was storing in my mouth.

A magical blast launches at me, but a Bird Spirit takes the blow for me. Thanks, Hayato.

I let out a huge torrent of water at Yamata-no-Orochi. Turning my head, I use the flood like a sword and cleave a huge trench right before the entrance.

Then I tilt my body, so I fall down and forwards as I revert to human form.

"Silas!"

Silas appears from a small blue light from my body already riding Kane.

He carefully watches as I return to human form, Hayato's Serpent Spirit Seat rearranging to fit my human body (it's awe-inspiring for something so creepy).

Thanks to Silas, I land safely behind him on Kane's back. I grab his waist tight.

"That was the most dangerous strategy I ever witnessed," Hayato remarks while dizzy.

"Who's the kid, Lady Corrin?"

"Hey, I'm NOT a kid!"

A few enemy wyvern riders are flying behind us. They throw cursed axes at us.

Silas narrowly dodges each of them while moving forward.

"A new friend. Hayato! Which way to the others, and any way to shake off these guys?"

"Take the next left. It's too narrow for flying mounts to go through. Make sure the turn is steep."

"Alright. Hold on!" Silas steeply drips left into the dark and narrow passageway.

"Cockrel!"

Hayato summons a swarm of spiritual bugs that fly into the wyvern riders' eyes. I turn and watch the enemy fliers slam fatally

into the canyon wall. While

Two manage to make the turn but can't breakthrough.

I didn't see another enemy for another 10 minutes.

 **To be continued…**

 **Paralouge#3 Chapter 4: After the Invasion (Selena)**

"It's so fucking hot here!" I yell at the two Grimleal guards outside my makeshift den.

Overseeing this, my ass! I'm stuck here acting like a manager instead of watching what Morgan and that sick bastard Forneus are up to!

I can look outside to see the village, and it's not TOO far away, but considering this sand-shack has only one opening (the entrance) I bet they're up to something fishy.

Then again, Morgan was the one who made this little hut for me out of the sand with a Dragon Vein. Lady Camilla has used them several times to terraform the area to her advantage, but I guess you needed dragon's blood.

All the living soldiers are in the other commander's brigade. It's all Faceless, Risen, and a few Vallite soldiers, King Anankos supposedly lent us. I want to yell at those guards again, but they're probably puppets in human bodies, so why bother. They least bring me food and water when I want.

Finished with all the paperwork, I hand it to one of the guards who takes it and leaves, and I lie uncomfortably across the table seated for three: Me, sister, and Forneus. Everything in this room made of hardened sand-like stone. Even the floor is stone! The stone was then cooled by Vallite Mages' Water Magic before, but the desert heat dried that up. It gives plenty of shade, though.

I look at my left arm. Beneath this new armor, I got that looks like a stylish mix between my vintage gear and Nohrian clothes, with just a bit of Grimleal hidden in there. Morgan said she designed this for me, and I have to admit that her fashion sense has grown a lot.

I glance at the Draco-Symbol that was fused to my right wrist after I woke up from surgery a few days ago. It's pretty handy. It's got a watch, a compass, it can communicate with other Draco-Symbols or Crystal Balls, and even a small magical pocket-dimension to store things in! The gem on mine is crimson, just like my hair.

If I were to pull the switch behind the gemstone backward, it would unlock my draconic powers in my blood. Despite how cool it sounds, I was advised NOT to do that by Father himself. I can hardly believe it that Grima helped me twice now. It feels wrong to be indebted to that demon.

But that makes the question why I'm still alive even more confusing if Father It really is Grima.

When I glance at my left, I see all the bandages covering my arm. They even go over my left breast beneath my clothes.

When I touched the dagger, Naga gave me; it caused some kind of adverse reaction with my blood that causes my arm and heart to nearly explode. I am part-dragon now, but that shouldn't be enough to cause me to feel the anti-dragon effects. Even that creep Forneus said there was something odd about the knife when he heard about it.

Now I have to wear my shoulder-guard on my left arm. I know it's just switching sides, but it feels SO wrong!

A sudden flash of light blinds me. As it fades, Morgan collapses into the small building.

"Morgan!" I fling myself off the table and catch her. She's really beat up. She has cuts and burn marks all over. I can also feel a few broken bones. And she's losing consciousness, fast!

Thankfully, a Grimleal Witch comes by seconds later.

"You're just in time! She needs medical attention stat!"

"Understood, Princess Severa! Please help me lie, Princess Morgan, on the table!"

I carefully placed my sister's injured body on the table for the medic to do her work. Another two witches quickly warp in, one transporting a case of cold water and cups suspended in her magic.

I feel water magic spraying outside. They must be re-cooling the sandstone.

After a few minutes of watching my sister go through a small surgery,the witches leave.

I wonder how that witch spoke? I thought only Le-Fay could talk.

"Morgan, are you alright? Here, drink this!"

She drinks the cup of water set for her on the table. A witch must have done it as I was helping Morgan to her feet.

"I'm okay."

I help move Morgan to the seat opposite of me.

"Thanks, big sister. I knew I could count on you to finish all that paperwork!" Morgan says, followed by a giggle.

"Why you…"

Even after successfully invading a village, the childish part of her is still intact. It gives me relief, but I worry: she has that brand too, and she doesn't mind.

I'm thinking right now might be an excellent time to test if my sister is indeed the

enemy. Mother would die of heart attack if she saw her lost daughter committing heinous acts!

"By the gods, your hair is in a total mess. I guess you can't take care of yourself without me. Would you like me to do your hair? Like old times?" I offer.

"Yay! I love you, big sister!" Just like that, she hops onto my lap and gives a childish smile. This is a good sign. Now for the real test.

I take out my pocket-brush I kept in my Draco-Symbol. I'll use this opportunity to ask her about her strategy regarding the invasion of the Wind Tribe.

With her head facing forward, I begin brushing her hair. It's rich in color and has excellent quality. I wonder what kind of soap she uses. If it is expensive, she might be treated well. The cult members at least seem to.

Now it's time.

"Morgan, how did the battle against the Wind Tribe Village go?" I ask as I continue brushing.

"It went really well! I poisoned their crops used in their potions and food secretly beforehand so that they would be all weak when attacked!"

"That's… actually pretty clever! But how did you get so injured?"

"I had to fight Princess Azura. She, Princess Hinoka, and three retainers were there outside. They didn't eat any of the poisoned food. I had to fight her one-on-one. She was powerful. The last spell she cast with a song was really powerful. I had to use magic on myself to appear fine in front of the Grimleal soldiers and then later Corrin when she exited the Wind Tribe Chief's home. If I fought her, then, she would've killed me."

Those two are undoubtedly reliable. Especially Corrin with that new Tenkai form like Tiki has. But Azura must be packing serious power if she roughed up Morgan this bad by herself.

"But it all worked out in the end! Azura injured her foot, and she flew straight into my trap where Royal Commander Arete is waiting, and Corrin is heading there too, but she has to get through a maze first. Oh, I also encountered this dark mage named Iago interfering with my plans this morning at the Eternal Stairway with Grandpa Forneus. He was so pathetic I sent him flying with a single spell! Other than that, nobody died!

"You did what?!" She took out Garon's remaining retainer just like that. I never liked

that guy, so arrogant and ugly with both body and fashion that it made me want to gouge my eyes out. Especially when I caught him peeping on Lady Camilla several times. But why is he here? And is he actually dead? I'll ask Morgan and Forneus later.

"Uh-huh! I was worried because I don't really like killing..." her excitement drops after that last sentence. "I really don't like killing unless I have to. It makes me feel awful. I'm a tactician, and I don't want to be a killer."

So she isn't evil when surrounded by it for six years at such a young age. I'm glad. I feel the anxiety leave my lungs as I exhale. Maybe she is telling the truth.

"No problem, little sister. All done!"

I stop brushing, and I take out a hand-mirror and give it to Morgan.

"Amazing! I knew I could count on you to fix my hair. But..."

She gets up wobbly (she just finished light-surgery just now), turns around, and looks me in the eyes.

"I feel your anxiety. Are you worried about your arm? Father?"

I look to the side, unable to answer.

"Please, don't worry, big sister. I was just like you at first, too. It was scary at first, really scary, but now it's okay. You won't have survived our walk from Nohr to here through the Deeprealms if you aren't part-dragon. Besides, this mark, I see it as a sign of us as a family. That even though we were separated across time and space, we're still connected."

Despite her positivity, the truth is dark as the ruined skies of my destroyed future. The brand of my greatest enemy, the Fell Dragon Grima's brand, is now on my body.

As much as I want to believe in Morgan, I still can't bring myself to buy all this. Not after what Grima put me through!

I may be skeptical, but like Corrin, my family is everything to me. It's all I ever wanted since I was born, and it was just me and Mother in my destroyed timeline. And now that I think about it, I never would have had those incredible ten years where it was me, Morgan, Father, and especially Mother, all smiling together.

"Morgan, I've made up my mind."

My kid sister stands facing me. She looks like she's read my mind, I think.

"I've decided to help you revive Father, but then it relies on him to fully-convince me."

"So, you still don't trust us? Fine, I get it. You don't want to betray your friends."

"No! It's not like that! Something is going on between the new Grimleal and Naga. This conflict isn't fully related to the war in this realm. I want to find the truth. Then I'll decide who I'll fight for."

My mind keeps going back to that dagger. Why would Naga give me something that could've killed me? I think someone lied to me about that dagger and how it injured me.

Morgan leaps up and hugs me. Losing balance, I fall to the ground.

"Yay! It's a deal! Father will be so happy to hear it! I'll get the paperwork started as soon as possible so you can get a job that will let you visit/help us while also keeping your job as Princess Camilla's retainer!"

"You can do that?!"

"Yup! Just be wary not to talk about anything that happens regarding the Grimleal and our activities. Father created a hex that causes memory loss of whatever you were going to say to someone without a brand. Much better than King Anankos' curse!"

"Good to know."

My new mission has begun.  
 **  
To be continued in Paralogues#1, Chapter 3...**


End file.
